


The Magic That Guides Us

by Inadee



Series: Teamwork makes the dream work [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Original Character(s), Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sequel, Teamwork makes the dream work, but not relationship angst, fluffy fluff, hawk moth just gets worse, post-identity reveal, romantic relationships, we love some good communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 108
Words: 330,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inadee/pseuds/Inadee
Summary: As Marinette and Adrien continue to build their relationship, they discover the magic of their bond. Life isn't free of problems but at least they can face them together and provide reassurance to each other when they need it. This story is all about what happens after the identity reveal and how fulfilling their relationship could be as they work together to defeat Hawk Moth.Updates Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain
Series: Teamwork makes the dream work [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717729
Comments: 785
Kudos: 719





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we go! Work 3 in the series! Thank you everyone for your kind words. The first chapter is pretty long. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> You can visit me on Tumblr @therealinadee

Adrien woke up the morning after his birthday feeling more rested than he had felt in a very long time. He sat up and peered down from the loft bed. It looked like Alya and Nino were still asleep. He laid back down and snuggled up to Marinette, gently stroking her arm.

“Adrien?” she said sleepily as she turned to face him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he whispered.

“That’s ok, are Alya and Nino still asleep?”

“Yeah,” he replied, reaching over to touch her face.

“Well, in that case…” she snuggled against him and gave him a slow, sleepy kiss.

“Mmmm,” he sighed contentedly and kissed her back.

Marinette let her lips linger on his for a few more moments before pulling away, reluctantly. “We should probably stop before we wake up Alya and Nino and make things weird,” she murmured.

Adrien chuckled softly and kissed her neck. “They’ve done worse in front of us…” he whispered before lightly nipping her earlobe.

Marinette shivered. “Adrien, really...”

“Ok, I’ll stop,” he said, giving her a hug before sitting up.

“Maybe later,huh?” she said, sitting up next to him and ruffling his hair affectionately.

“Definitely,” he grinned. “I’m going to go take a shower. I’ll be right back.”

Marinette watched him creep quietly across her room, grab some clothes and carefully open the trap door. He looked up and winked at her before going down the steps and closing the door behind him. She smiled to herself and carefully climbed down the steps to pick out an outfit while she was waiting. She grabbed some charcoal gray leggings and a short, dark pink dress with a ruffled hem. She was collecting everything else she needed when she heard someone stirring on the chaise.

“Hey girl, what time is it?” Alya greeted her sleepily. 

Marinette looked at her phone, “Almost 10,” she replied.

“Damn, I can’t remember the last time I got that much sleep.,” she said, stretching. “Where’s Adrien?”

“Shower,” Marinette replied.”Do you guys want anything for breakfast?”

“Definitely, I’m starving,” Alya said.

“Ok, if you want to wake up Nino, I’ll go get breakfast for all of us. I guess I better get dressed so I can go down to the bakery and get food.” Marinette took her clothes behind the screen and quickly changed out of her pajamas. She put on her ballet flats and headed downstairs. 

She was just passing the bathroom when Adrien came out, carrying his pajamas and dressed in a long sleeved black t-shirt and gray jeans. His eyes lit up when he saw her.

“Awww, you look so cute!” he exclaimed.

Marinette smiled. “Thanks, I’m going down to get breakfast.”

“Wait here for me. I’ll drop off my pajamas and come down with you.”

“Better knock first,” Marinette winked.

Adrien laughed. “I will,” he promised. A few minutes later he came back. “I don’t think I was interrupting anything but they were both awake.”

“Awesome, well I guess that means we better get going!”

*****

“Good morning you two!” Sabine greeted them when they walked into the bakery.

“Good morning Maman, we just came to get some things for breakfast,” Marinette said, giving Sabine a hug.

“Pick whatever you like!” she smiled. “There’s fresh orange juice in the fridge too.”

Adrien started making coffee while Marinette picked out a selection of pastries and bread. She also grabbed a macaron and two cheese puffs for the Kwami. She watched Adrien finish pushing down the plunger on the cafetiere and pour coffee into four mugs before adding milk and sugar to each one. He took the tray from Marinette and she added the four mugs of coffee to it.

“Thanks, Sabine,” Adrien said.

She nodded and smiled. “You two sure make a good team!”

Marinette laughed. “We’re the dream team, aren’t we?” she asked Adrien as she opened the door for him.

He laughed as he carefully walked through with the tray. “Absolutely,” he agreed.

*****

Alya and Nino were waiting at the dining table when they came in. Adrien carefully set the tray down and handed them each some coffee. He went and helped Marinette bring out plates, glasses and silverware, followed by butter, jam and orange juice.

“Thanks for the coffee,” Nino said. “It’s really good!”

“You’re welcome. I actually made it myself,” Adrien said, looking pleased.

Marinette poured juice into four glasses while everyone else filled their plates with food. As she picked out a croissant and a pain au chocolat, she listened to everyone talking, laughing and eating.

“Got any plans for this afternoon, you two?” Alya asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Adrien gave her an exasperated look. “You are never going to stop teasing us, are you?”

“Nope,” Alya replied.

“Well, since you ask, I haven’t even looked at my homework so that’s what I’ll be doing after you two leave,” he told her.

“Shit,” groaned Nino. “I was going to chill out this afternoon. I totally spaced the homework.”

“Don’t worry, babe, I haven’t done mine either,” Alya reassured him. “Maybe we could do it together.”

“Awww, you’re the best Alya,” Nino said, nuzzling her face.

Marinette grinned. “Now who’s being obnoxiously cute?” she asked teasingly.

Alya kissed Nino’s cheek, making him blush. “Yeah, yeah… so babe, homework, your place or mine?”

“Probably mine,” Nino said. “Nora scares me.”

“Fair enough!” Alya laughed and then whispered something in his ear. Nino turned very red.

Adrien perked up. “Did I just hear something about Super Pinguino again?” he asked slyly.

Marinette snorted as both of their friends blushed furiously. It appeared to her that Adrien either had excellent powers of deduction or perhaps his enhanced hearing as Chat Noir was in effect even when he was de-transformed. Adrien elbowed her playfully, interrupting her thoughts.

“Look at these two! This is just easy pickings now,” he exclaimed.

“Ah, leave them alone Adrien or they won’t come back for any more movie nights,” grinned Marinette.

Nino finally choked out a response. “Damn Agreste, how good is your hearing anyway?”

“Pretty good as it goes,” Adrien said smoothly. “Although I thought it was pretty obvious what she was saying.”

“When did you get to be such a smart ass anyway, Sunshine?” Alya asked accusingly. “You used to be nothing but sweetness and light.” 

“Oh, he’s always been a smart ass. Just not in front of the girls,” Nino grinned.

“It just didn’t seem very chivalrous,” Adrien said defensively.

“Ah, there’s the sunshine boy we know and love,” teased Alya.

Marinette sat back, finishing her breakfast and enjoying the silly banter. When everyone was finished eating, she slid off her stool and started clearing up with Adrien quickly pitching in to help. Once the kitchen and dining area were clean, they all trouped up to Marinette’s room.

“We’re going to head off now,” Alya said, collecting her stuff. “Thanks so much for this, Marinette. It’s been a lot of fun!”

Marinette hugged her. “Even with all the teasing?” she asked, laughing.

Alya hugged her back. “Yeah, I can’t really complain since I started it.” 

Nino laughed, “You did, didn’t you babe? Better luck next time,” he said, winking at her. He reached out to bump fists with Adrien but Adrien grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to clap him on the back. 

“Aww, give me a hug dude,” he said playfully. “Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it.” Nino relaxed and obliged Adrien with a quick clap on the back.

Nino shook his head as Adrien let him go. “Man, getting a girlfriend has made you even more soppy,” he said.

“I can’t really argue with that,” Adrien laughed. “But I’m not going back on hugs. So you’ll just have to live with it.”

“I’ll walk you two down,” Marinette offered.

“Nah, it’s fine. We know the way,” Alya winked at her. “See you later!” she called as Nino opened the door for her.

Adrien watched as the door shut after them before pulling Marinette to him in a tight hug. “Your turn,” he murmured and Marinette laughed, slipping her own arms around his neck.

“I thought we were going to do our homework!” she teased.

“We will… eventually,” he replied, as he buried his face in her hair.

Marinette sighed and relaxed into him. Adrien gripped her even more tightly, lifting her feet off the ground.

“Mmph,” she groaned. “You’re squishing me.”

“Come snuggle with me,” he asked, loosening his grip and putting her back on the floor.

“How can I say no to that?” she asked as she followed him up to her bed.

“Well, you could… but I’m sure glad you didn’t,” he replied, playfully pushing her down on the mattress.

“Adrien?” she said, looking up at him questioningly.

“Don’t worry,” he gazed into her eyes. “I’m not trying anything new. I just want to… control the pace.”

“O-ok,” she said.

He smiled. “Am I squishing you too much?” he asked.

“N-no, you feel good…” she trailed off, blushing.

Smiling, he slid one arm underneath her head and lowered his face to hers. Marinette sighed softly as their lips met. There was nothing hurried about this kiss. Adrien’s lips were soft and he was kissing her so gently, she could feel all her apprehension melting away. Hesitantly, she reached up to touch him, running her hands down his sides and then sliding them onto his back.

“That feels really nice,” he murmured in her ear before nibbling and kissing her earlobe.

Marinette moaned quietly as Adrien slowly made his way down her neck. Her hands felt the edge of his shirt and she slid them underneath, enjoying the feeling of his warm skin. She could feel him shiver as she ran her hands up to his shoulder blades and back down.

“Keep doing that,” he whispered before kissing her again. His kisses were becoming less gentle but still slow and leisurely. Marinette continued to stroke his back, lightly tracing her fingers around his shoulder blades and down to the small of his back. She could feel a gentle purr start as she kept running her hands all over his back. His kisses became deeper and suddenly Marinette felt the atmosphere starting to change. She moaned again as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and caressed it with her own. She stopped moving her hands and simple clung to him. He pulled away and kissed the other side of her neck. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered as he gently kissed her jaw.

“I love you,” she whispered back.

“I love you so much, Marinette,” he replied quietly.

Marinette resumed stroking his back and he buried his face in her neck. They laid together peacefully for a few more minutes.

“I suppose we should go do our homework now,” he murmured, without lifting his head.

Marinette giggled. “I think that would be a good idea,” she agreed.

Reluctantly, Adrien lifted himself off of her and sat up. “I didn’t feel that energy thing as much this time. I wonder if its because I was going slower.”

“More like you’re getting used to it, kid, Plagg said, floating up from wherever he had been hiding. “Don’’t worry, I wasn’t hanging around although I’m pretty sure Tikki, uh, visited a few times. No willpower in that one when it comes to -ugh- romance.”

“So you felt the energy? Is that why you only just came up now?” Marinette asked.

“Yep,” Plagg nodded. “As soon as it quieted down, I figured it was safe to come out. Kind of handy really.”

“Oh yeah” Marinette remembered. “I got you and Tikki some snacks. I left them on the desk.”

“I found those already, Pigtails. And actually I wouldn’t mind some more Camembert if you have it kid.”

Adrien sighed and grinned. “Of course. Let me get some out of the cooler. You do realize that is now all that cooler is good for. It absolutely reeks of Camembert.”

“I believe the word is perfumed, not reeks,” Plagg said coolly. 

“If you say so,” Adrien laughed. “It’s your cooler now.”

“Where’s Tikki?” Marinette suddenly asked.

“Right here, Marinette,” Tikki zipped in from the balcony at considerable speed. “Sorry, that energy is really starting to affect me.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Marinette asked.

“I don’t think so,” Tikki said thoughtfully. “It feels kind of like transforming or maybe even purifying an akuma.”

Marinette and Adrien exchanged a look.

“I really need to look through the Grimoire some more,” she murmured.

“How about now? Before we get started on homework,” Adrien suggested. “I’m just as curious as you are now.”

“Perhaps even more so, Kitty,” Marinette said, winking at him. She turned the computer on as Adrien climbed down and sat in her chair. “Hey, that’s my seat!” she protested.

“We can share.” he grinned flirtatiously and pulled her into his lap. Marinette giggled as she clicked through folders to the Grimoire file.

“I don’t think it’s wise for us Kwami to be involved in this conversation.  
Tikki said. “Come on Plagg, let’s go outside.” Plagg nodded and they zipped out to the balcony.

Marinette waited for them to leave before opening the file. She slowly scrolled through the first few pages. “These are all the elemental power-up recipes,” she said, going through a series of illustrations featuring both of their Miraculous. “And now we’re getting to the part about all the other Miraculous.”

“Wait, what’s that?” Adrien asked.

“Huh?” Marinette looked at him questioningly.

“Scroll back a page.”

Nodding, she went back. “Oh! I think this is the start of the Miraculous pages. This one is for Ladybug.”

“She looks different though. Look at her hands.” Adrien pointed at what he was looking at.

Marinette gasped. “How have I not noticed that?” she exclaimed. “She has… little balls of light in her hands!”

“Maybe,” Adrien said slowly, “This is the end of the power-up section, not the beginning of the Miraculous information section.”

“Maybe,” she said, breathlessly as she quickly scrolled forward. “Look! Here we are again with the rest of the Miraculous! Adrien! You found something!”

Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist, “Glad to be of service, milady.”

Quickly, she scrolled back to the image of Ladybug. “This is easier for me to read if I transform. It helps me focus,” she murmured. “Do you mind”

“Um, hell no?” Adrien exclaimed and she laughed.

Quickly, Marinette jumped off Adrien’s lap. “Tikki?” she called as Adrien went to lock the trap door.

“What is it, Marinette?” Tikki said, zipping back in.

“I need to transform. I’m trying to read something in the Grimoire.”

Tikki nodded and smiled. “Ready when you are!”

“Tikki, spots on!”

“Damn, you’re hot,” Adrien said admiringly after she had transformed.

Ladybug laughed. “Don’t go talking about Ladybug-me like that to anyone else,” she said. “Particularly Alya. She’d kill you.”

“It’s our little secret,” he winked at her.

Grinning she turned back to the screen. She pulled up a page alongside the Ladybug page that had already been translated.

“There’s the symbol for Ladybug,” she said, pointing at the untranslated page. She scanned the translated page, searching for the ‘power-up’ symbol. “That symbol is ice and… that symbol,” she pointed at the screen, “is what we refer to as ‘power-up’.” Adrien leaned over her to study it before she flipped to the untranslated page. Carefully, they both scanned the rows of symbols looking for it.

“I see it!” Adrien exclaimed, pointing excitedly at a row of symbols. “It’s in the middle of this row.”

Marinette sat back in awe. “You are amazing, Adrien. Master Fu never found this and I assumed this was something entirely different. I had no idea there were more power-ups. This could be exactly what we need to defeat Hawk Moth!”

“Do you recognize any other symbols?” Adrien asked, blushing with pleasure from Ladybug’s praise.

“I’m going to look for your symbol, Chat Noir.” She flipped to a translated page with both of their Miraculous on it. “Here it is…” Back to the untranslated page she went. “There it is, same line as Ladybug.”

“Do you know any symbols for energy or light?” he asked.

“No,” she said sadly. “I’m really impressed with how well you can read this without even transforming.”

“Thanks,” Adrien replied. “Perhaps it's because I don’t have the pressure of being the Guardian on me. I feel like that would make this even more overwhelming.”

Ladybug smiled. “I’m going to de-transform before I wreck all these helpful boundaries we’ve developed for our alternate identities.”

Adrien laughed. “Go for it, Bugaboo,” he winked.

After Marinette de-transformed, they both reluctantly got out their homework. Adrien went over and unlocked the trap door. “Want some coffee?” he asked.

“Sounds wonderful,” Marinette replied as she pulled out the book for her first subject.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised.

******

Marinette was scribbling away furiously when he returned. Quietly, he set a mug of coffee and a palmier next to her and kissed the top of her head. “Thanks Gorgeous,” she murmured as she read something in her book and started writing in her notebook again. Adrien pulled up a stool nearby and got to work.

*****

An hour and a half later, Marinette looked up at Adrien. “Right, I’m done,” she said, shoving all her things in her backpack.

“Me too,” he smiled.

“Were you just hanging out and waiting for me?” she asked.

“Not for very long… maybe five minutes,” he replied. “I was just looking at my phone. It’s getting close to dinnertime.”

“Awesome, ever had leftover Cassoulet?” Marinette asked. “Because it’s even better the second time around, or at least my Maman’s is.”

“Sounds great,” he said, grinning. “We should go help set up so we can eat that much sooner. I’m starving.”

Sabine was in the kitchen pulling dinner out of the oven when they went downstairs. “Right on time,” she greeted them. “I was just about to set the table!”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Sabine. We’ll do it!” Adrien said as he pulled plates out of the cupboard.

“Yeah, please sit down, Maman. We can at least do this much for you!” Marinette said, getting silverware out.

Sabine watched in amusement as the pair set the table. Adrien put plates on the table with Marinette close behind, laying out silverware at each place.

“What do you want to drink?” Adrien asked Sabine.

“I got another bottle of wine out. Is that alright with you?” she asked.

“Definitely, I’ll sleep well tonight,” he laughed as he found the corkscrew and started working on the bottle. Marinette got out four glasses and put one at each place at the table.

“You do look a lot more rested since you got here,” Sabine observed.

“Well that is partially wine but mostly just feeling… safe.” he replied.

Sabine sighed. “I wish we could do more for you, dear.”

“You’re doing so much already,” Adrien assured her. “The way you’ve just accepted me. It means so much to me.”

At that moment, Tom came in with his bread basket. “Look at this! It seems we’re all set for dinner!”

“I got some help,” Sabine laughed, bringing the cassoulet over and dishing it up. “All right everyone, let’s eat!”

******

It was several hours later and Marinette and Adrien were getting ready for bed. It had been an enjoyable evening with a few rounds of Ultimate Mecha Strike III after dinner with Tom. Even Sabine had relented and played a round each with Marinette and Adrien.

“Hello Bug,” Adrien greeted her as she climbed up to her bed. He was sitting against the big cat pillow looking at his phone.

“Hello Mister Bug,” Marinette teased. “Look at you in your new Ladybug pjs!” 

Adrien grinned. “I’m pretty sure I don’t want to repeat that experiment. That was stressful. Although you were fun to look at in a catsuit. Meeow!”

“I’m glad if I was at least fun to look at. I think I was being pretty obnoxious when I think about it. Especially considering how much effort you were going to, helping me with the photoshoot as your civilian self.”

“Aww, I wasn’t any better. I let my frustration about the whole Kwami mixup get to me. I could have been a lot more supportive,” he stopped seeing the sad look on her face. “Come here, Princess.” he held open his arms and she didn’t hesitate to crawl into them. “I appreciate you all the more because of how difficult it was to get here. But we did!” He squeezed her to him and kissed her cheek. “Now, I was about to show you that picture Alya took of us. Wanna see?”

Marinette nodded and Adrien showed her his phone screen. In the picture, Adrien was wearing his new jacket and his arms were wrapped around Marinette. His lips were smiling and pressed against her cheek and she was laughing with her eyes squeezed shut. “Pretty cute, huh?” Adrien asked. “I’d like to share it on Instagram and let people know… about us. Is that ok? I’ll do my best to keep the trolls away from you but I really don’t want to give the impression that I’m single.”

“That is definitely more than ok,” Marinette said, blushing.

“Good,” he replied and opened up Instagram. Marinette snuggled against him and watched as he added the picture and then started writing a caption.

_I want to thank my beautiful girlfriend @marinettedesigned for spoiling me on my birthday with this amazing jacket. Thank you Princess ILY #instagramofficial_

__

__

_Picture taken by @alya.ladyblogger_

He glanced down at her and she nodded shyly so he hit share.

“Done!” he exclaimed. 

“Will your father be mad at you for posting that?” Marinette asked anxiously.

“Way ahead of you Bug. I texted Natalie for permission this afternoon,” he grinned.

“That’s a relief. I don’t want any more bad stuff happening to you because of me,” she said quietly.

“Way more good stuff happens to me because of you,” he pointed out. “Which reminds me. I was going to ask earlier but we got distracted with all the Grimoire stuff. How did you feel about… what we did before that?”

Marinette blushed again. “I… loved it. You made me feel… really good.”

“It makes me so happy to hear that,” Adrien said softly, hugging her tight. “You made me feel good too. I loved how it felt when you were stroking my back.” 

Marinette yawned and kissed his neck. “I’ll keep that in mind,” she said, sleepily.

Adrien smiled. “I guess we should get some sleep. Back to school tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed, reluctantly breaking away from him to lie down on her side. Adrien snuggled up behind her and kissed her neck.

“Goodnight Bug.”  
“Goodnight Kitty.”

*****

A piercing scream woke Adrien up with a start very late that night. He sat upright, breathing hard. As he remembered where he was, he looked around.

“Marinette,” he whispered. He could hear her sobbing quietly. “Marinette?”

“No, no Chat!” she moaned and Adrien realized she was still sleeping.

“Marinette, wake up!” he said, gently shaking her shoulder. She woke up, gasping “Chat!” again. She looked up at him, confusion and fear in her eyes. “It’s ok,” he said softly. “You were dreaming. Everything is fine.”

“Your eyes were so blue,” she shuddered. “But your suit wasn’t white… it was black…”

Quickly, Adrien turned on his phone’s flashlight. “Look at me Marinette, I’m ok.”

Slowly. Marinette looked up at him. His eyes were green and full of a mixture of concern and love. “You’re ok,” she whispered.

“I am,” he agreed as he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms protectively around her. He started rocking her slowly until he heard a knock on the trap door.

******

Sabine woke up abruptly late that night.

“Tom?” she whispered. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” he said groggily. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know… late. I’m going to check on the kids.”

Quickly, she hopped out of bed and made her way to Marinette’s room. As she got near the door, she could hear Adrien’s voice but she couldn’t tell what he was saying. She knocked on the door apprehensively. She heard Adrien’s voice again, saying something quietly. A moment later, he clearly said “Come in”.

Slowly, Sabine opened the door and shut it quietly behind her. She walked quickly over to the ladder and climbed up a few rungs. She saw Adrien in his Ladybug pajamas tenderly rocking Marinette. His body was curved protectively around her and something about how they looked together startled her. She stayed calm, despite her suddenly racing heart and the fact that she recognized _something_ although she wasn’t sure what.

“She had a nightmare,” Adrien said quietly.

“I’m ok, Maman,” Marinette whispered, her voice muffled against Adrien’s chest.

“It looks like you’re in good hands, Sabine murmured. “I just wanted to make sure you were both ok.”

“I don’t blame you,” Adrien said quietly. “She screamed pretty loudly.”

“I’m going to go back to my room. I need to tell Tom everything is alright. I’ll see you in the morning.” she smiled at Adrien and he smiled back tiredly.

Is everything ok?” Tom asked anxiously when she returned.

“They are fine. Marinette had a nightmare, Adrien was taking care of her…” Sabine trailed off.

“Was he doing anything…” Tom looked at her, wondering what she wasn’t saying.

“Oh no, nothing like that… but I saw them together and I just… had this feeling… like I was seeing something more… someone else… Tom!” she gasped. “I think… you know we’ve joked about Marinette and Chat Noir and that crazy brunch… do you think…”

“Well if he’s Chat Noir who loved Ladybug so much…” Tom trailed off and they looked at each other.

“If that’s true, a lot of things are starting to make sense,” Sabine murmured.

“My little Macaron,” Tom moaned, tears in his eyes.

“This needs to be the only conversation we have about this, Tom. And we can’t go looking for proof. It is not safe for them or us if we find any reason to be certain.”

“So what do we do?” Tom whispered, his face growing more worried as he considered the implications of what they were saying… his daughter… the heroine of Paris… from an impossibly young age.

“We let them take care of Paris and we don’t interfere with that.” Sabine said. Tom started to protest but she continued. “But we take care of them-- of Adrien and Marinette-- in whatever ways they need us to.”

Tom’s expression changed as he nodded slowly. “They can’t know we even suspect,” he said and Sabine nodded in agreement. Suddenly he laughed and Sabine looked at him in confusion. “That poor kid, he must have been freaking out about meeting me again. Now I understand why he kept calling me sir even afterI asked him to call me Tom. All credit to him, he never let that put him off Marinette.”

“Of course he didn’t. He’s Chat Noir. And she’s Ladybug,” Sabine said softly.

“We don’t know that for certain,” he reminded her. His expression grew dreamy. “But if we’re right, won’t they give us some beautiful grandkids.”

Sabine laughed. “Not for a good long while I hope!”


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette moaned pitifully when the alarm went off that morning. “I don’t want to get up,” she whimpered as she curled up on her side. “Can we just stay here?”

“Well you probably can but I’m afraid I really can’t.” Adrien answered apologetically.

“Ugh,” was all Marinette said as she hugged her knees to her chest.

Gently, Adrien leaned over and scooped her up in his arms. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked quietly.

“I don’t think I can right now,” she said, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Carefully, Adrien scooted over to the ladder and gingerly went down the steps while carrying Marinette. “Why don’t we get breakfast. Maybe that will make you feel better,” he said softly.

“Are you going to carry me the whole way?” Marinette asked, her voice sounding a little more hopeful.

Adrien laughed. “If it makes you feel better I will,” he promised.

“Please,” she replied, resting her head on his chest.

“I’ll need to put you down to open the door, though,” he said, settling her on the chaise. Quickly he opened the door before scooping her up again.

Sighing, she nuzzled against him. “I could walk now but I don’t want to. This is too nice.”

“Don’t worry Bug, I’ve got you,” he reassured her. “I just want you to feel better. You were terrified last night.”

“I’m sorry,” she said sadly.

“Don’t be. You had a bad dream. I’m glad I was there to comfort you.” Deftly he opened the door to the living room and swung her inside. He set her down gently on the couch.

“I thought I heard you,” Sabine said, coming in to join them. “I was just on my way upstairs to make sure you were ok.”

“I’m all right, Maman,” Marinette said. “I’m really sorry I woke everyone up.”

“I’m not upset dear. Are you going to be able to go to school? You look very tired.”

“I’d rather go than be by myself,” she said quietly.

Sabine nodded in understanding. “I’ll get you both some breakfast. Tom just took out a batch of croissants.”

“Thanks Sabine, “ Adrien replied as he brought a glass of orange juice over to Marinette. “Could I have some coffee too, please?”

“And me,” added Marinette as she sipped her juice.

“That goes without saying,” laughed Sabine. “I’ll be right back.”

****

Half an hour later they were headed to school. When they reached the front steps, Adrien pulled Marinette to him. “You can talk to me about whatever is on your mind,” he said, stroking her hair. “I love you and I always want to be there when you need me.”

Marinette rested her head on his chest. “I love you too,” she replied.

That morning, Adrien had a hard time concentrating. He was anxious and distracted, wondering what was bothering Marinette and if he had done something wrong. The weekend had been so magical, he just wanted to be reassured that everything he had felt was real. When the lunch bell rang, he turned quickly to see if Marinette was ready to go. To his dismay, she was sound asleep, her head resting on her arms.

“How long has she been like this?” he asked Alya.

“Twenty minutes or so I guess. Want to participate in the Marinette Challenge now that you’re Instagram official?” she asked, smirking.

“Shit,” he swore, remembering his status update the previous evening. _Was worrying about everyone’s reaction what had caused her nightmare?_

“What’s up?” asked Alya.

“I totally forgot about that,” Adrien said. “Marinette had an awful nightmare late last night. She’s been out of it ever since.”

Alya’s expression softened to concern. Gently she patted Marinette on the back. “Come on girl. You need to wake up or you’ll miss lunch,” she coaxed.

Marinette shifted and mumbled something incoherent. Adrien couldn’t help but think of all the times she had fallen asleep in school and wondered how many times it had happened because of nightmares. “Wake up Princess,” he said, stroking her hair.

Slowly her eyes flickered open. “Adrien?”

“Come on Marinette, let me get you some lunch. What sounds good?”

She looked at him thoughtfully. “Ice cream.”

“Say no more,” he grinned. “Let’s go find Andre.”

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting on a bench near Andre’s cart, enjoying their ice cream.

“Thank you,” Marinette said softly. “I don’t know why I said ice cream for lunch but it is making me feel better.”

“I’m glad,” Adrien replied. “I’ve been really worried that I did something wrong.”

Marinette looked shocked. “You haven’t done anything wrong!” she exclaimed. “I just hate dreams where… bad things happen to you. It scares me.”

“I wish you didn’t have dreams like that but I’m glad I haven’t done something wrong. I was afraid maybe talking about the Misterbug thing or doing the Instagram thing…” he trailed off.

“I mean… maybe those things were playing on my mind but I do have nightmares like that sometimes. Usually I am by myself and I don’t wake up right away which means I’m stuck in the nightmare a lot longer. I’m glad you woke me.”

“Is that why you fall asleep in class?” Adrien asked.

“Sometimes… there have been a lot of reasons for that,” she said quietly.

“I have Chinese lessons and fencing tonight. I’ll be back for dinner. Maybe after that, you could talk to me about that?” he asked.

“Ok, maybe…” she said softly as she spooned out her last bite of ice cream.”

“So, are people being nice about your update on Instagram?” she asked.

“I haven’t looked yet. I forgot all about it until Alya mentioned it,” he admitted. “Apart from tracking down Andre, I haven’t looked at my phone today.”

“Ugh, neither have I,” Marinette said, remembering that he had tagged her. She pulled her phone out of her bag and opened Instagram.

“Unsurprisingly, I have notifications,” she said dryly and Adrien laughed. Her eyes widened. “And apparently a bunch of new followers… wow… I didn’t really consider that people would…” she trailed off. 

Adrien took her hand, “We’ll have to look through that all later. For now we better get back to school.”

**** 

When the school day ended, Marinette said goodbye to Adrien before going home by herself. She checked in with her Maman before slowly trudging up the stairs to her room, climbing into bed and falling asleep instantly.

****

It was nearly dinner time when Adrien returned to the bakery. He peeked in the bakery and saw Tom busily cleaning the store up. Briefly, he looked up and spotting Adrien, went over to unlock the door and let him.

“Hello Adrien, how’s your day been going?”

“Back to a zillion lessons and school,” he grinned.

“Nearly dinner time now. Sabine said Marinette went straight to her room when she got back from school.”

“I’ll go see if she’s with Sabine upstairs,” Adrien replied. “See you in a few minutes.”

Adrien poked his head into the door upstairs. “Hey Sabine, is Marinette here?”

“She is still upstairs. Can you go check on her?”

Adrien nodded and continued on his way.

*****

“Marinette?” Adrien murmured as he climbed up the ladder.

“Mmmm, Adrien?” she sat up and looked at him sleepily.

“Hey Bug,” he said, pulling her into a hug. “I missed you.”

“I already miss you,” she sighed. “Can you just stay forever?”

Adrien’s arms tightened around her. “I really wish I could,” he whispered.

Marinette sighed again. “What time is it anyway?”

“Almost time for dinner.” he answered.

“Damn, I can’t believe I slept that long. I haven’t even done my homework.”

“Me either,” Adrien replied. “We can do it together after dinner.”

“Ok,” Marinette agreed.

****

“Hello you two!” Tom greeted them as they came into the living area. “Are you feeling better, Marinette?”

“Yeah,” she said softly. “I ended up sleeping all afternoon.”

“Are you both hungry?” Sabine asked.

“Definitely,” grinned Adrien. “Marinette wanted ice cream for lunch so I took her to Andre’s.”

Sabine smiled. “You really are the sweetest guy, Adrien.”

Adrien looked down self-consciously and smiled. Sabine ruffled his hair affectionately. “Do you like Gratin Dauphinois?”

“Yeah,” he said, still smiling. “That is definitely comfort food.”

“I agree,” Sabine replied. “I think it’s cooled enough so let’s eat.”

****

After getting through their homework as quickly as possible, Marinete and Adrien both got ready for bed. When Marinette returned from the bathroom, Adrien was waiting on the chaise with a blanket.

“Please bring me your phone, Bug,” he asked. “I want to make sure you aren’t getting abuse on Instagram.”

“I can deal with that myself!” Marinette protested.

“I know… but I don’t want you going to bed worrying about this tonight. Please Marinette… let me help.”

“Ok,” she said, relenting and bringing her phone over.

“Have you looked at this at all since lunch?” he asked as he started scrolling through her comments.

“No, I just came home and went to sleep,” Marinette answered. “Is it all ok?”

“So far,” he smiled at her. “I’m not really reading, just scanning for any mean comments. I’m sorry,” he said suddenly. “I really just wanted to protect you and make sure you were able to sleep well. I’m just being intrusive, aren’t I?”

“Maybe a little,” Marinette laughed.

Adrien groaned. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I don’t want to be nosy or to seem overly possessive. I was just so focussed on you getting abuse because of me…”

“It’s ok, Adrien. I understand your motive. I am a little worried about it but I just thought I’d wait until I was in a better frame of mind and look at it then.” Marinette leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“I’m really sorry. I should have known you would have thought this through already. I don’t know why I’m so anxious about it,” Adrien said regretfully.

“Honestly Adrien, I think we’re both feeling anxious and I think it’s because we both know you have to go home tomorrow.”

“You are right of course,” he murmured. “I don’t want to at all. I really hope there will be more business trips but I have no idea what to expect.”

“We’ll be ok,” Marinette said reassuringly. “I promise you, we will make time for each other, no matter what.”

“I know there were other things I wanted to talk about but can we just go lay down? I really want to hold you,” Adrien said, his expression sad and pleading.

Marinette smiled softly at him. “Lead the way, Kitty.”

When they were finally under the covers, Adrien snuggled up to her side.

“I really am sorry about-” Adrien said but Marinette put her finger on his lips.

“Now listen you sweet silly Cat,” she said sternly. “Did I or did I not recently tell you the story of how I broke into your locker, stole your phone, got Alya to help me break into it so I could delete a voicemail in which I called you ‘Hot Stuff’?”

Adrien’s face relaxed and he laughed. “I guess you did.”

“So you asked for my phone. I _gave_ you my phone. You looked at my phone, you could see I was uncomfortable. You gave it back. It’s fine! I’m not mad. I think you’re adorable. Now please kiss me.”

Grinning, Adrien pulled her on top of him. “Possibly my favorite Ladybug speech ever.”

Laughing, Marinette scooted up on his chest and pushed herself up to look down at him. Adrien looked up at her and his eyes widened. “Uh, Marinette?” he said, his eyes flicking down and then up to her face. She looked down and saw her pajama top had been tugged down quite a bit. She froze, gazing into his eyes.

“Well…” she finally said. “Sorry, not sorry?”

Something in his expression changed. “Not sorry, huh?”

“Nope,” she replied, her gaze still fixed on him.

Adrien looked up at the expression in her blue eyes which he could only describe as challenging. His eyes flickered down to her breasts again. They were barely covered by her loose pajama shirt. His eyes flickered up to hers again and she grinned at him mischievously.

“Like what you see?” she asked, quietly, revelling in the energy surrounding them.

“Obviously,” he murmured. “But can you… get off me… this is getting a little too… exciting,” he gave her a look, hoping he wasn’t going to have to explain any more. He was very glad to see comprehension dawning on her face.

“O-oh,” she stuttered, trying to keep her top from slipping further while carefully climbing off him. She straightened her shirt, trying to give him more space as he took a few deep breaths.

Finally, he turned to her and grinned. “You are so beautiful, Marinette. I hope we didn’t launch Tikki into the space station with that. I feel like I might be halfway there myself.”

Smiling, Marinette laid down sideways, facing him. He smiled back, drawing her to him. “I love you,” he whispered before kissing her lips. Marinette kissed him back while taking his hand and guiding it under her shirt to her waist. She felt him shiver as his hand touched her skin. He gripped her waist for a moment as he kissed her before sliding it to her back and holding her close. He broke away from the kiss and nuzzled her neck.

“I hope you don’t mind that I stopped,” he murmured. “I didn’t entirely want to but so much has happened over the last few days…”

“It was the right thing to do,” Marinette replied. “The way you looked at me.. I just… I guess I got carried away a little.”

Adrien laughed. “I think I’ve added several things to my someday list tonight.”

“Me too,” Marinette admitted. “We’ll have to compare notes sometime.”

“What are we like?” Adrien laughed. “Even talking about the someday list is on the someday list.”

Marinette giggled, “I guess so. I think we better go to sleep now.”

Adrien smiled. “Yeah. Want me to go get the light?”

She snuggled back into the pillows. “Please.”

“I’ll be right back…” he climbed out of bed and down the ladder. He shut off the light and climbed back up to join her. Marinette had curled up on her side so he spooned up behind her.

“I love you,” she murmured sleepily.

Adrien smiled and nuzzled her neck. “I love you too,” he murmured back.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien woke up ten minutes earlier than usual and quickly shut off his alarm. Carefully he climbed out of bed and went down the ladder, looking for any of his belongings that weren’t already packed up.

“Morning kid,” Plagg greeted him. “Back to the fun house, huh?”

“Fun house?” Adrien grimaced. “Not sure that’s how I would describe it.”

“I was going to refer to it as the house of horrors but I was trying to be encouraging,” Plagg said, zooming over to point out a stray sock.

Arien laughed as he grabbed the sock. “Thanks Plagg, I can always count on you to lighten my spirits,” he said sarcastically.

Plagg snorted. “Yeah, well that’s more Tikki’s area of expertise than mine.”

“Where is Tikki? We were wondering last night.”

“Ha! I forgot about that! What on earth did you do, kid? I was up on the balcony with her, rating my top twenty types of Camembert. She was begging me to shut up but I was only on number 13 and suddenly, she just shot up in the air and disappeared out of sight.”

“Did she come back?” Adrien asked anxiously.

“Oh yeah, about ten minutes later. We waited for the lights to go out before we came in to get some sleep. She’s gotta be around here somewhere.”

“I’m here, Adrien,” Tikki said, floating over from the chaise. “Packing up? I think I saw some of your things by the screen over there.”

“Thanks Tikki,” Adrien said, walking over to the screen and seeing his Ladybug pajamas. “I wouldn’t want to forget these. Sorry about last night by the way.”

Tikki shrugged. “No harm done. I was tired of listening to old Stinky Sock rhapsodizing about cheese again anyway.”

“Hey, I didn’t even get to the really good ones,” Plagg protested.

Tikki sighed. “All I wanted was to relax under the rose bush where it smells nice but noooo… I couldn’t hear Plagg’s cheese summaries clearly so I had to sit where there were ‘ideal acoustics’,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“I did you a favor!” Plagg exclaimed. “If you’d have stayed in the rose bushes when these kittens were… doing whatever they were doing, imagine all the thorns! You should be thanking me Sugar Cube!”

Tikki started to retort but then paused. “I guess you’re right,” she said resentfully.

“I’m- what was that Sugar Cube? I’m not sure I heard that correctly.”

“Fine. You’re right Stinky Sock. UGH!” she flew off towards Marinette.

Adrien grinned as he zipped up his overnight bag. He knew he should probably be worrying more about… _everything_ but images of Marinette on top of him were clouding his head.

“Adrien?” Marinette called, interrupting his thoughts.

“Down here, Marinette. I was just packing up.”

“Ugh,” she complained as she climbed down the ladder.

“I know, I’m not looking forward to it either,” he replied, pulling her into a hug. “They don’t get back until 3 or 4 though so I’ll have time to drop off my bag at lunch and then we can go somewhere to eat if you like.”

“I would like that very much,” Marinette said, leaning her head against his chest.

“Great. We better get ready for school now.”

Marinette nodded and went to open her wardrobe. While she rifled through her hangers, indecisively, Adrien opened his bag again and grabbed the last of his clean clothes and went behind the screen to change. When he came back out, Marinette was waiting on the other side. He paused to kiss her forehead before going back to pack the rest of his things and put his shoes on. He looked up to see Marinette in a gray t-shirt dress with ivory lace trim. She went over to the mirror and put her hair up into two buns.

“Multimouse!” Adrien said in delighted recognition. His expression changed to awe. “Wait… how were you Ladybug and Multimouse…” he trailed off.

Marinette grinned. “I made quite an effort to lead you astray. I didn’t want either one of us to lose our Miraculous.”

Adrien looked at his phone. “How many questions can you answer in ten minutes?” he asked, grinning.

“Ask away! I’ll do my best,” Marinette replied.

“First of all, how were you so tiny?”

“Multimouse’s special power is Multitude where the holder divides into lots of little mice,” Marinette explained.

“Huh,” said Adrien, considering what she had just said. “How did you have so many Kwami with you?”

“I wore all the Miraculous at once so I could free them.”

“You WHAT?!” he exclaimed. “Didn’t that… hurt or something?”

“A bit to start,” she admitted. “I was desperate so I just… did it.”

“How did you rescue the Kwami?”

“Remember you gave me your Miraculous? I unified Lady Noir with Multimouse and cataclysmed the Kwami tank.”

“How did I see you as Marinette and as Ladybug together? You weren’t tiny so was that still Multimouse?”

“I had another Multimouse unified with Trixx who is usually Rena Rouge. That whole thing was an illusion.”

“Even the Miraculous Ladybugs repairing everything?”

“Yep, When you left with Mrs. Mendeleiev, I dispelled the illusion and purified the akuma. The rest of the multitude was guarding it under my lucky charm.”

Adrien just stared at her for a moment. Wordlessly, he hugged her, his bewildered expression making Marinette giggle. “Wanna know something really cool?” he whispered in her ear.

“What’s that?” Marinette asked, still giggling.

“My girlfriend is fucking Ladybug!”

“How is she managing that?” Marinette asked, grinning slyly.

Adrien looked confused for just a moment before he started to laugh. “Marinette Dupain Cheng, I did not know you had such a dirty mind!” he exclaimed, shaking his head.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” Marinette said, winking at him.

“You… are melting my brain, Bug,” Adrien said, shaking his head as he looked at his phone. “Damn, my ten minutes are up. I guess we better go now.”

****

“Hey Agreste, I see you’ve got the luggage again,” Nino greeted Adrien as they walked up to the school. “That’s too bad, dude.”

“Yeah,” Adrien sighed. “I’m crossing my fingers for more business trips.”

“Hey Marinette,” Alya greeted her as she joined them. “Did you sleep better last night?”

“Yeah, and I took a nap while Adrien was out too so I feel a lot better today. Although I’m also feeling sad about Adrien going home,” she replied.

Alya patted her shoulder sympathetically. “I know, girl. It’s a bummer.”

Adrien sighed. “I need to put my stuff in my locker before it's time for class.

“I’ll come with,” Marinette offered.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. Adrien made sure to text Gorilla asking him to stop by and take him to the house before lunch. When the bell finally rang, Adrien turned to look at Marinette. “Ready to go?” he asked. Marinette nodded as she packed up her things.

“Can we stop at the bakery on the way?” Marinette asked as they walked toward the car.

“I’ll ask Gorilla. It shouldn’t be a problem, Adrien replied.

It only took a minute to get to the bakery. “I’ll be right back,” Marinette promised as she hopped out. She came back a couple of minutes later with a box of pastries. She knocked on Gorilla’s window and handed him the box. He looked inside and smiled a rather gruff smile. He waited for Marinette to get in and buckle up before pulling away.

“You are so sweet,” Adrien whispered, wrapping his arm around her and squeezing her against him.

“I get the feeling he’s the only one who really looks out for you,” Marinette murmured. “I wanted to say thanks.”

Adrien nuzzled her neck. “I love you,” he murmured in her ear.

Marinette smiled and touched his cheek lightly. “I love you too.”

Soon they were at Adrien’s house. He grabbed his overnight bag and ran into the house. A few minutes later, he ran back outside. He talked to Gorilla for a moment before getting back in with Marinette.

“Where are we going?”

“A little cafe I found online. It looked like somewhere you would like,” Adrien replied, taking her hand in his.

It didn’t take long for Gorilla to drive to the restaurant. Marinette looked outside as he pulled up to a purple storefront. Adrien opened the door and helped her out before leading her into the restaurant.

“It’s so cute!” Marinette exclaimed, taking in the ivory and pink decor.

“Good afternoon!” the lady at the counter greeted them. “Sit wherever you like.”

It was fairly busy so it took a moment to find a free table. They found a tiny booth in the back and Adrien waited as Marinette sat down before sliding in next to her.

“How did you find this place?” Marinette asked.

Adrien blushed. “I may have compiled a list of places I thought you’d like near the school last week when I was stuck at home in the evenings.”

“That is just… incredibly sweet,” Marinette said, kissing his cheek.

“Anything for you, Princess,” Adrien smiled.

A waiter stopped by with menus and some water. Once they had decided what they wanted, Adrien turned to her and smiled. “Want to take a picture together?”

“Sure,” Marinette said, taking out her phone. She carefully angled the phone and they snuggled together, smiling brightly at the screen. “Can I put this on my Instagram?” she asked shyly. “I’ll wait until after we leave so no one comes looking for us.”

“Of course!” Adrien exclaimed, smiling and kissing her cheek.

The waiter came back again to take their order. Once he left again, Adrien took Marinette’s hand. “Can I ask you something?” he requested, softly. “Why did you fall asleep in class so much? It doesn’t seem to be happening as much anymore.”

“I-I was really upset about… a lot of things and it always felt the worst at night. I was really terrified of being akumatized so I would stay up with Tikki just talking about what was bothering me and how I was addressing it. Eventually I would just pass out from tiredness.”

“Oh, Marinette,” sighed Adrien as he hugged her close.

“It’s ok. I had a difficult year but it made me stronger even though it hurt a lot,” Marinette replied.

“I never want you to feel like you can’t talk to me about anything that is hurting you,” Adrien said softly.

“I definitely don’t feel that way,” she assured him quietly.

They were interrupted by the waiter bringing their food to them. “I’ll bring you some more water,” he said. 

“When you have a minute, can you bring the bill over?” Adrien asked. The waiter nodded. “Of course, sir. Bon Appetit.”

Marinette and Adrien spent the next few minutes eating. The waiter stopped by with the bill and Adrien immediately handed him his card. 

“Now we definitely won’t be late,” Adrien said. “I’d rather stay on Father’s good side.”

“Yea, that’s for sure,” Marinette agreed. “What is your schedule like for today?”

“Piano lesson right after school, then Chinese and Father has scheduled dinner with me which… I’m not looking forward to. Hopefully, it will be ok.”

“Text me later if you can,” Marinette said.

“Ok, I will,” Adrien promised.

****

It was several hours later and Marinette was sitting up in bed with her phone. She opened Instagram and added the photo of her and Adrien.

_Lunch earlier with my favorite person @adrienagrestebrand #wearethedreamteam_

She hit share and then started going through her messages. She was pleasantly surprised by most of the comments but there were definitely a few that weren’t so nice. She went through, blocking all the users that were being jerks.

“That wasn’t too bad!” she said aloud.

“What are you up to, Marinette?” Tikki asked as she floated over.

“Getting rid of the trolls on my Instagram,” Marinette replied, wrinkling her nose. “There weren’t that many. I got a lot of nice comments too so that’s cool.”

“You both are doing great,” Tikki said encouragingly. “You’ve already come so far in such a short time.”

“Do you think it’s too fast?” Marinette asked.

“Considering how much you’ve been stopping yourself, I think this is the slowest you can go!” Tikki giggled.

Suddenly, Marinette got a text notification.

Adrien: Can I call you? I miss your voice.

Marinette: Of course!

Marinette held her phone, waiting for it to ring. As soon as Adrien’s name popped up, she hit answer and held the phone to her ear. “Hey Gorgeous,” she murmured. “How’s your evening been?”

“It’s been ok. I had dinner with Father. He wanted to see your jacket so I showed it to him. He was really impressed.

“Wow, really?” Marinette said. “Th-that’s cool. What did he think of the lining?”

Adrien laughed “I’ve had Ladybug action figures all over my room for years so he already knows about my “childish obsession”. He said at least you had some sense of subtleness in your design. He actually wants to talk to you about a short-term internship if you are interested. Probably two weeks or so.”

“Are you serious?” Marinette gasped. “I really do not know what to make of your father.”

“Neither do I,” sighed Adrien. “He also told me that my last campaign is officially a success. They’ve had really good sales on the line, especially that suit. And then he told me about my next campaign which I’m not excited about.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” Marinette asked.

“I have to do swimwear, which I’ve never done before,” he sighed. “Father always said it wasn’t appropriate for me to model at my age but apparently 17 is the magic number.”

“I’m sorry, Kitty. I understand why that would be uncomfortable.” Marinette said, softly.

“Yeah, it’s way more body conscious which I hate. I already get enough shit from him about bulking up more than I should. Not that I can do much about that,” he said with a little laugh. “Anyway, I have no idea what to expect. I have a meeting with the team doing the shoot and then I’ll find out if I have a fitness plan or a diet plan or even both.”

“Oh Adrien,” Marinette said. “That sounds really unpleasant.”

“I am really, really hoping it won’t be as bad as I think it will be,” he replied.

“I wish I could hug you right now,” Marinette said sadly.

Adrien sighed again, “Me too.”

Marinette sat in thought for a moment. She pushed the duvet away and sat back against her cat pillow. “Hang on a second,” she told him.

“Ok,” Adrien said. “What are you doing?”

“You’ll find out,” she promised. She opened Boomerang on her phone and carefully smoothed her pink nightgown out before holding the phone up and blowing a kiss. She reviewed the little video and then sent it to Adrien.

“There you are,” she said. “Check your texts from me.”

“I can’t see it yet… What did you send me, Marinette?” Marinette could hear the smile in his voice. “Oh! I got it!” There was a moment of quiet as Adrien went to view Marinette’s video. “Awww, thank you Princess,” he said softly. “You look beautiful. I’m keeping this video for whenever I need cheering up!”

“Good,” Marinette smiled. “I guess we better get to bed. Goodnight Kitty.”

“Goodnight Bug. I love you.”

“I love you too. See you tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Marinette!” Adrien greeted her as she walked up to school the next morning. 

“Hey Adrien,” she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Here’s your hug. It’s a little late, I’m afraid.”

He laughed and draped his arms over her shoulders. “I don’t know, I thought the little video of you in your nightgown was an excellent substitute.”

“Glad to hear it,” she replied as the warning bell rang. Reluctantly, she pulled herself away.

“Guess we should get going, huh,” Adrien said, taking her hand and leading her into the building. “Father wants us to join him for dinner on Friday. Is that ok?” he asked as they made their way to their classroom.

“Sure,” Marinette replied. “That gives me more time to think about this internship thing.” 

“I have to go check in with Nathalie at lunch so I’m afraid I can’t hang out with you,” he said apologetically. “But I have time to do homework right after school. Maybe we can do that together?”

“Of course,” Marinette said, smiling. “Can you come over or should we do that here in the library?”

“I can come over,” Adrien replied. “I’ll just have to let Gorilla know.” He kissed her hand as they walked into class.

“Hey girl,” Alya whispered as Marinette sat down. “Doing anything for lunch?”

“No,” Marinette murmured back.

“The rest of us girls are going to check out a food truck. Wanna come with?”

“Sure!”

*****

When the lunch bell rang, the girls all gathered around Marinette and Alya’s desk.

“See you later, Princess,” Adrien said, winking at her as he packed up to leave.”

“Good luck with Nathalie,” she replied with a smile.

“You two are so cute,” Mylene cooed.

Marinette blushed. “So where is this food truck at?”

“Near the Eiffel Tower,” Alya replied, looking around them. “I think we’re all here. Let’s go!”

The girls walked together, chatting as they headed toward the tower.

“So Rose, how are things going with Kitty Section?” Marinette asked.

“Pretty good!” Rose replied. “We’ve been practicing a lot. We’re hoping we get to do another gig soon. I keep asking Mr. Damocles if the school could have a dance but so far he hasn’t agreed.”

“That would be fun,” Marinette agreed. “Maybe I can try talking to him with some of the other class reps.”

“That would be awesome! We’d love to do a Christmas thing...or I would anyway. I do a pretty intense cover of Frosty the Snowman.”

Marinette laughed. “Now that is something I’d like to hear!”

“Hey, there’s the food truck!” Alya exclaimed, pointing at a large parked truck across the street.

“What kind of food truck is it anyway?” Marinette asked

“Grilled cheese sandwiches,” answered Mylene. “They have a lot of different kinds of cheese to pick from.”

“Sounds yummy!” Marinette exclaimed, grinning as she wondered if they had Camembert as an option.

As the girls lined up to order, Marinette studied the menu. Sure enough Camembert was listed. She pulled out her phone and took a picture.

After everyone had received their food, they all sat together in a grassy spot near the tower to eat. Marinette was glad it was a sunny day. There was a definite edge in the air that made it clear winter was just around the corner.

“So,” Mylene said slyly after finishing her sandwich. “How are things going with Adrien?”

Marinette blushed. “It’s going really well,” she said, looking down self-consciously.

“He seems so much brighter and happier,” Mylene observed. “I always thought he was a pretty quiet person but I see him joking and smiling a lot more these days.”

“Have you gone on many dates?” Rose asked, looking at her avidly.

“Yeah, a few,” Marinette replied. “In fact I asked him on a date and we finally went on a rickshaw ride together.”

“That is awesome!” Rose squealed.

“What other dates have you gone on?” Julecka asked.

“Well our first date you know about because Alya put it on her Instagram,” Marinette said, mock scowling at Alya.

“I’m not sorry either,” Alya grinned.

“Then he took me to a really nice restaurant on our second date.”

“Show them the picture!” Alya urged her.

Marinette obligingly pulled up the photo and passed her phone around.

“You two look beautiful together,” sighed Mylene.

Marinette smiled as Julecka passed her phone back to her. “Thanks, Mylene.” she replied.

“Well ladies, I think we better head back or we’ll be late!” Alya announced.

****

When the last bell rang, Adrien turned to see Marinette shoving her books in her backpack. “Ready to go?” he asked her.

“Yep!” she exclaimed, smiling brightly and getting to her feet.

He took her hand and together they headed for the bakery.

“How was your girls’ lunch today?” he asked as they crossed the street.

“It was fun!” Marinette replied. “We went to a grilled cheese food truck near the Eiffel Tower. You can even pick Camembert so I think Plagg would love it.”

“I’m pretty sure I just felt him buzz with excitement in my shirt pocket,” Adrien laughed. “I’ll have to check that out.” They walked up to the bakery and he held the door open for her. “Hello Sabine,” he greeted her with a smile.

“Hello Adrien! How are you doing today?”

“I’m pretty good. I can’t stay very long but I thought it would be nice to do our homework together. Marinette, have you had a chance to talk to your Maman about dinner on Friday?”

“No, Maman, Adrien’s father wants me to join them for dinner on Friday. Would that be all right with you?”

“Yes, that’s fine. I hope it goes ok!”

“Me too!” Adrien and Marinette exclaimed at the same time and laughed.

“Sabine handed them each some coffee. “Better go get your homework done, dream team,” she teased.

For the next hour, they both worked quietly, occasionally glancing up from their books to smile at each other. Finally, Adrien put down his pencil and stretched. “Ha! I’m done and I have an hour left before I need to leave. How much do you have left to do, Bug?”

“Nearly there,” she said quietly as she scanned the page she was looking at for something. Adrien watched as she referred to her notes and then scribbled something down on her worksheet. “Ok, I’m done.” She barely got her sentence out before Adrien scooped her up and carried her bridal style to the chaise. “What are you doing?” she giggled as he sat her down and then scooted next to her.

“I’m not sure,” he murmured as he leaned over and kissed her neck. “Something…” He nuzzled her cheek and then kissed her neck again. Marinette sighed quietly and he broke away, suddenly feeling uncertain. 

Marinette leaned her head against his shoulder and took his hand. “Something, huh?”

“I’m sorry,” Adrien said, squeezing her hand gently. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’ve just really missed being close to you for the last few days. Everything was so perfect last weekend and it makes being stuck in my schedule so frustrating. I never had any idea what it would be like to have something outside of the world my Father dictates for me. I suppose he never wanted me to discover this and that's why he didn’t want me going to school in the first place.”

“Oh, Kitty,” Marinette sighed. She let go of his hand and climbed into his lap, facing him. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable,” she said, looking into his brilliant green eyes. “I just wanted to know what you were thinking.”

Adrien gazed into her bright blue eyes for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight. “To use your own words, I was getting ahead of myself,” he murmured.

“Oh?” Marinette asked, nuzzling his neck.

“Yeah, I was definitely trying to convince myself to make the most of an hour.”

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh. “Thinking about your someday list, huh?”

Adrien chuckled. “Yeah, that seems to be getting longer. I’d probably scare you if I told you half the things I’ve thought about.”

“Believe me, I’ve thought the same thing,” Marinette laughed.

“Really?” Adrien asked as he started to slowly stroke her back.

“Well… yeah,” Marinette said. “I could probably divide it into two lists at this point. Things I think I’ll be ready to try soon and things I won’t be ready to even talk about for awhile.”

“That’s a good way to think about it,” Adrien mused as he continued stroking Marinette’s back. 

She smiled and nuzzled his neck again, enjoying the feeling of his hand running up and down her back. “How long before you need to leave?” she asked.

“Good question,” he answered. “My phone is on the desk.” Marinette reluctantly slid off his lap so he could check the time. “Twenty minutes,” he said sadly as he sat down next to her, still holding his phone.

“You should set an alarm,” Marinette said. Adrien looked mystified but did what she asked. Marinette took the phone from him and laid it on the floor. Gently, she pushed him down on the chaise.

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh. “Am I about to find out what we can manage to do in twenty minutes?” he asked.

To quote my really gorgeous boyfriend, I’m not trying anything new. I just want to control the pace,” she murmured. She smiled as she saw his eyes widen. She could already feel the energy between them as she caressed his face and gazed into his eyes. Closing her eyes, she lowered her mouth slowly to his. As soon as their lips touched, she kissed him ferociously. She felt his arms wrap around her as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. Adrien moaned as he kissed her back fervently, letting her take the lead as he clung to her. She finally broke away and kissed all the way from his ear to the base of his neck before gently nipping just above his collarbone, delighting in how he squirmed beneath her.

“You are driving me crazy, Princess,” he murmured breathlessly.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” she asked, lightly kissing his lips again.

“Oh, it’s very good,” he assured her. “It’s very enjoyable getting to know your sexy side.”

Marinette blushed and kissed him again. “Same,” she said with a grin.

He grinned back and reached up to touch her face. “I love you.”

She smiled. “I love you too.” Adrien’s phone alarm rang and they both laughed.

“Very wise move on the alarm milady,” Adrien teased her. “A true Ladybug move.”

Marinette laughed. “Glad to be of service,” she said, helping him up and handing him his phone. “What’s your schedule like for today?”

“Piano lesson and fencing,” he said. “Then dinner and then this part isn’t actually on the schedule but I fully intend to gross Plagg out talking about how much I love you.”

“Ugh, maybe you two should swap Miraculous in that case,” Plagg said, floating in. “That sounds right up Sugar Cube’s alley.”

“Do you honestly think you’d be better off here?” Marinette asked him, smirking.

Plagg sighed pitifully. “Probably not.”

“I better get going or I’ll be late,” Adrien said reluctantly.

“I’ll walk you down.”

****

After seeing Adrien off, Marinette decided to go hang out on the balcony. It was still sunny but there was definitely a chill in the air. Still, Marinette was craving some fresh air so she made herself a hot chocolate, grabbed a blanket and went to sit on her deck chair. “Tikki?” she called.

“Hello Marinette!” her Kwami greeted her. “What can I do for you?”

“I’ve been thinking about what Adrien and I saw in the Grimoire. I know I can’t really talk to you about it but I really need some help and I need your advice.”

“Well, I’ll do the best I can,” Tikki promised. “You sound like you have something in mind.”

“You remember when we restored the temple, right?”

“Of course,” Tikki nodded.

“Do you think perhaps… we restored the people in the temple too?” she asked.

“I hope so… although I couldn’t say for certain.”

“I was thinking about using Kaalki and taking Chat Noir with me. Is that feasible?”

“I think that is a very good idea actually. You’d have to be careful… and probably take Wayzz as well. He might know who some of the monks are if Master Fu told him.”

“I was going to open the Miraculous Box tonight and talk to him. I just wanted to run this by you before I mentioned it to anyone else.”

“Have you talked to Adrien about this yet?” Tikki asked.

“Not yet. I’ve been going back and forth about whether this is a good idea or not.,” Marinette replied.

“I think it’s worth talking to Kaalki and Wayzz,” Tikki replied. “Did you want to do that right now?”

“Sure,” Marinette replied. “I’ve got an hour before dinner. That should be enough. Want some hot chocolate?” She held up her mug and tilted it for Tikki to take a sip.”

“Thanks Marinette,” Tikki said when she was finished. “How about we go inside now? It’s really getting cold out here.”

“You’re right, Tikki. I just needed some fresh air,” Marinette replied.

“You have a lot on your mind,” Tikki said sympathetically.

Once Marinette was back in her room, she went directly to the hatbox concealing the Miracle Box. She lifted it out and set it on her desk carefully, before pulling out the turtle Miraculous and putting it on. The glowing green ball for Wayzz immediately popped out before dissolving to reveal the Kwami floating in midair. 

“Hello Young Guardian, how may I be of service?” he asked.

“I have a question for you Wayzz and it involves the horse Miraculous. I wanted to run an idea past you before involving her in the conversation.

“Very well, what is your question?”

“Adrien and I were looking at the Grimoire, searching for more information about our bond and what it does. We found an illustration that might have some information but I can’t decipher it enough to do anything with it. I was considering using the horse Miraculous to visit the temple we restored from the sentimonster. Does that seem like a good idea to you?”

Wayzz sighed. “I certainly wish Master Fu would have taken the opportunity when he had the chance. I do not know what awaits you there but I think as Guardian, you must visit and Kaalki is the only means you have to do so at the moment.”

Marinette sat back, surprised at how much Wayzz supported her idea. “I want to take Chat Noir with me. Do you think that will be alright?”

“Considering your questions relate to the significance of your bond, I believe that is necessary,” he said. “Do you have a time in mind for this journey?”

“Not yet,” Marinette replied. “It’ll have to be late at night since the temple is on the other side of the planet. I can only manage that when Adrien’s father is away and I’m not aware of any such plans yet.”

“Let’s discuss this with Kaalki,” Wayzz said.

Marinette pulled out the glasses and put them on. A clear ball glowed before revealing Kaalki.

“Hello Guardian,” Kalki greeted her. “How may I help you?”

“Hello Kaalki. I may need to involve you in a mission in the near future,” Marinette said.

“What did you have in mind?” the Kwami asked.

“I’d like to use Voyage to travel to the Miraculous Temple. Do you think you could do that?”

“Of course!” the Kwami said confidently. “How do you think Master Fu got all the way here in the first place?”

“I guess that makes sense,” Marinette mused. “So how would it work?”

“You say Voyage while the Miraculous is activated and think about the temple. I’ll do my best to bring you to a safe spot. If the monks are there and you’ve unified my Miraculous with Ladybug, they should know who you are.”

“Of course, we do not know exactly what you will encounter,” Wayzz warned. “You’ll need to be on guard and it's another good reason to have Chat Noir with you.”

“Did Master Fu ever talk to you about any of the monks?”

“Yes,” Wayzz said, “I know the names of those he was instructed by. Tikki and Plagg might even recognize them since they had holders at least some of the time while the Miracle Box was at the temple. Of course you will need to be transformed while you are there so I guess bringing me along is the best option for finding the right people.”

“If there is an akuma while we are gone, will I still get the warning on my communicator so I know if I need to come back?” Marinette asked.

Wayzz nodded. “Yes and you can use Voyage to its location should that issue arise.”

“Thank you Wayzz. Thank you Kaalki. I appreciate your help. I’ll come to you if I have further questions. Otherwise, you can expect to see me when we go ahead with this plan.”

The Kwami nodded and bowed before Marinette removed the Miraculous and put them back in their box.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette woke the next morning to the sound of footsteps on her ladder. “Mmm.. ello?” she mumbled sleepily.

“Good morning Bug, It’s just me,” Adrien replied as his head popped into view at the edge of her bed. “You looked so cute last night when we had our video call, I decided I had to get up early so I could come and wake you up.”

“Awww,” Marinette cooed. “Who knew my thermal pajamas were so appealing! I just wore them because I was cold. She pushed her duvet over and scooted over to the edge of the bed.

“This is probably the only chance I’ll get to spend time with you today apart from being in class together,” Adrien said apologetically. “I have a meeting at the Gabriel office about the new campaign which I’ve been told will start after school and last until dinnertime. And the Chinese lesson I normally have after school has been rescheduled for lunchtime.”

“I’m so sorry, Adrien,” Marinette said, taking his hand. “I really wish you didn’t have to do this swimwear thing. I know you don’t want to and you shouldn’t be forced to do something like that.”

“Thanks,” he said softly. “It makes me feel better to hear that. I keep feeling like I’m being ridiculous and unreasonable.”

“Well, you aren’t,” Marinette said firmly. At that moment, her alarm went off. “I guess I better get ready. Is it still cold outside?”

“Yeah,’ Adrien replied. “It’s sunny but it's pretty chilly.”

Marinette nodded and grabbed a teal cashmere sweater and some black jeans. She went behind her screen and got dressed quickly. She came out from behind the screen, brushing her hair into a high ponytail which she fastened with a polka dotted scrunchie before putting on her socks and shoes. “I need to go brush my teeth. I'll be right back.”

A few minutes later they were heading to class. “I left something on your desk,” Adrien told her.

“What’s that?” she asked curiously.

“I’m not saying anything more,” he grinned.

“Awww,” Marinette pouted and Adrien laughed.

****

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Marinette ended up having lunch with Alya and Nino at the Bakery. When the final bell rang, she quickly packed up so she could walk with Adrien to the car.

“Good luck,” she said as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I’ll be thinking of you.”

“Thanks Princess. I’ll text you later.”

She watched as the car pulled away before remembering what Adrien had said that morning. She walked back to the bakery and after checking in with Sabine, went straight up to her room. She looked around her desk and spotted an envelope with her name on it in Adrien’s smooth, clear script.

“Tikki, look,” Marinette breathed as she picked up the envelope, her hands trembling. There was something about seeing her name written by him that deeply touched her heart.

“Looks like he wrote you a letter,” Tikki observed. “Probably a love letter at that.”

“I hope that’s what it is,” Marinette said, feeling slightly nervous. “I don’t have any reason to think it isn’t.”

“Why don’t you open it and find out?”

_Dear Marinette,_

_First of all, I know you well enough to know you are probably catastrophizing even as you open this letter to read it. So don’t worry. All you are going to see here is me telling you how wonderful you are and how glad I am to have you and… well, just read, please._

_I want you to know how much our partnership means to me on every level. If there is anything I’ve realized, it’s that good things happen to me when I follow your lead. I know sometimes it is hard for you to see it, but your instincts bring a lot of happiness and comfort to so many, and that goes triple for me. I know you like to remind me that we are in an equal partnership and I absolutely agree. But I have come to recognize that when you put your confidence in anything, it’s a safe bet to join you._

_Thank you for trusting me in so many ways already. I have always valued your faith in me so much. It’s kept me going even when things were hard and it continues to do so now. I know it is difficult and scary to be so vulnerable to each other but I think it’s important. I’m writing this letter for that very reason!_

_I love you so much, Marinette. I love how it feels to hold you and just to be near you. I know I’ve said this before but I love that you were meant for me and that I was meant for you. You’ve brought hope and happiness and family to me when I least expected it. I hope I can give you even half of what you’ve given me._

_Love,  
Adrien_

****

It was much later and Marinette was back in her room, having spent the evening with her parents. She took out her phone and then went to fetch a box of keepsakes she had stored away. She pulled out a sheet of crumpled notebook paper that had been carefully smoothed out and took a picture of it with her phone before returning it to the box. Once the box was returned to where it belonged, she sat down on the chaise with her phone.

Marinette: Thank you so much for the letter. I’ll treasure it always.  
Adrien: I’m glad you like it. I was a little worried that it might be too much.  
Marinette: No, it was just right. Would you believe me if I said it was the second letter I have from you?  
Adrien: …?

Marinette texted him the picture she had just taken. She laughed when her phone rang, moments later.

“Hey Gorgeous,” she said, holding her phone to her ear and grinning.

“I can’t believe you have that letter!” Adrien exclaimed. “It was intended for you and I didn’t even know it.”

Marinette laughed. “Good thing I fished it out of the trash, huh? What are you doing anyway? I can hear you rummaging around.”

“Oh, I was just looking for something,” he said softly. “I’m going to send you a picture now.”

Marinette looked at her text screen and a picture of a familiar red heart came up. She held the phone back up to her ear. “You kept that!” she exclaimed. “I can’t believe I didn’t sign it. A ladybug landed on it and Alya was with me. I got so flustered I just put it in an envelope and posted it before I could chicken out.”

“That’s funny. A ladybug landed on it after I opened it. I always hoped it was a sign so I kept it.” Adrien said.

“So how has your day been?” Marinette asked cautiously. “Was the meeting ok?”

“Well… the outcome was alright but the process was...awful. I think it would have been slightly less awful if my Father hadn’t decided to attend.”

“Oh no,” breathed Marinette. “What happened?”

“I hope you don’t mind if I don’t go into detail. It was… humiliating.” he said quietly. “Let me just say I was standing in a room wearing a swimsuit, surrounded by people, including _him_ and he’s discussing everything he can see with stylists and the photographer and the photo editors in terms of how much market potential I may or may not have. Remember that conversation we had where you were so afraid you were objectifying me? Well…” Adrien laughed mirthlessly.

“Oh my god, Adrien,” Marinette gasped, her eyes filling with tears. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok Bug. I’ve survived worse...probably,” Adrien said. “Anyway, the good news is that the staff as nicely and diplomatically as possible told Father that there is nothing I need to change and whatever fitness regime I’m doing is enough. Ha! If only they knew.”

Marinette tried to laugh but couldn’t. “I’m amazed you can see a bright side to all of this,” she said quietly.

“Well, that’s you isn’t it Bug? I did my best to just tune everything out and imagine you finding the letter. That helped a lot. After Father left and they finally let me put my robe on, the photographer came up to me and asked me if I knew what was up with Father because usually even if there was a concern about a model, that conversation would be later after the model was gone and the staff all felt a bit upset because they know me and I’m his son. I didn’t know what to tell him. Then he asked me how I stayed so calm. He said there was a point where I was looking kind of sick and then all of a sudden, I looked like I was somewhere else. I told him about you.”

“Oh Adrien, I wish I could just hold you,” Marinette said in frustration. “Do you want me to come over?”

“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Adrien replied. “I keep thinking about Father and the Grimoire and… I haven’t seen anything further to directly support it but... what if he is Hawk Moth? And what if Nathalie is…”

“Mayura…” Marinette finished. “I see what you are saying.”

“I could be all wrong of course,” Adrien said. “But I am watching and considering everything he does that I can see… which isn’t very much but all the same… If I’m right, he cannot cannot cannot know…”

“Who you are… who we are…” Marinette completed his sentence.

“You got it, Princess.” Adrien replied.

“Well now I’m really not looking forward to this dinner with your father. Mainly because I want to punch him in the face.”

Adrien laughed. “So what does that mean for the internship offer?” he asked.

“Well, I’m not just going to accept it,” Marinette said. “Taking aside the fact that your father is a complete asshole, I have other reservations about it. The most obvious one is that I think it would lend a lot of strength to the trolls on my Instagram calling me a golddigger. And you’d probably get people bothering you for seeing me.”

“I’m really sorry, Marinette. I didn’t want that for you,” Adrien said apologetically.

“It’s ok. They are in the minority and I just delete and block,” Marinette replied.

“Do you mind if I come over tomorrow before school?” Adrien asked. “The sooner I get to see you, the better. I’ve missed you today.”

“Of course you can,” Marinette told him. “I’ve missed you too. It’s getting late though so I’m going to get ready for bed.”

“Me too. I love you. Sleep well, Marinette.”  
“I love you too. Goodnight, Adrien.”


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette woke up earlier than usual in an effort to be ready for the day when Adrien arrived.

“You are in a rush this morning,” Tikki observed as Marinette rushed back into the room, her damp hair wrapped in a towel.

“I want to have enough time to talk to Adrien about the temple, Marinette explained. “Last night really wasn’t a good time to mention it.” She grabbed a light blue sweater dress and some brown suede over the knee boots. She was zipping her boots up when she heard Adrien knock. She unwrapped her hair and shook it out. “Come in,” she called.

Adrien opened the trap door, looking surprised. “It’s so early!” he exclaimed. I thought I’d be waking you up.” He walked over to the chaise and sat down next to her.

Marinette leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I had an idea Wednesday evening and ended up opening the Miraculous Box. I wanted to talk to you about it.”

“Well, you’ve got my attention now if you didn’t already,” Adrien said, wrapping his arm around her. “You are so adorable and cuddly in this dress. I think I’m going to like winter this year.”

Marinette wrinkled her nose at him and he laughed. “Winter… is not my favorite,” she said.

“Poor little Bug. I’ll keep you warm,” he promised. “Now please put me out of my misery and tell me what you opened the Miraculous Box for.”

“I was thinking about visiting the temple we restored when we took down Feast. I want to bring you with me and see if there is someone there that can answer our questions about our bond and that page in the Grimoire. Both Wayzz and Kaalki thought it was a good idea.”

“Kaalki, that’s the little horse Miraculous right?”

“She makes portals wherever you need to go,” Marinette explained.

Adrien nodded as his eyes lit up with understanding. “What a great idea! When are we doing this?” he asked enthusiastically.

Marinette laughed. “We’ll need to do it late at night so we are less likely to be discovered missing and arriving at the temple during the day. Probably around 2am or so.”

“So we need to wait for another business trip then,” he said.

“Yep,” Marinette nodded.

“Well I’m glad I get to go with you!” Adrien exclaimed, smiling.

“Are you kidding? I would never do this without you!”

He smiled brightly at her and kissed the tip of her nose. Suddenly his expression changed and his eyes glinted mischievously.

“Uh-oh, what does that face mean?” Marinette asked, grinning.

“Hey Tikki?” Adrien called.

“Did you need something, Adrien?” Tikki asked, floating over.

“I need some help from you. I assume you are aware of the possibility that my Father could be Hawk Moth?”

Tikki looked shocked. “It was something we considered a long time ago. Why… do you..?”

“I have absolutely no proof but Wayzz said any Miraculous holder could detect the energy we generate together. And Marinette is coming over for dinner tonight so…”

“What on earth are you asking me?” Tikki squeaked, blushing.

“Wow, congratulations, kid!” Plagg interjected, floating out from Adrien’s pocket. “It’s a real feat to make Tikki blush considering how red she is already. Well done!”

Adrien grinned. “You’re gonna love this next part, Plagg,” he said. “Tell me if you feel anything,” he said to Tikki as he leaned over and kissed Marinette. She couldn’t help but giggle at Adrien’s little experiment and the sound of Plagg making puking noises.”

Adrien broke off and looked at Tikki, his eyes twinkling. “So?”

Tikki giggled. “I think you’ll be safe with that.”

“Thanks a lot,” grumbled Plagg. “I really did not need to see that, kid.”

Adrien laughed. “Maybe you didn’t but I enjoyed it,” he said, winking at Marinette.

Marinette laughed. “No complaints here. Shall we get going, Kitty?”

****

Although Marinette was feeling some underlying nervousness about her dinner plans that evening, her day was actually going pretty well. She was feeling more focused than she had felt in a long time and by the time the lunch bell rang, she was feeling more optimistic about everything.

“You seem to be having a good day, Princess,” Adrien said as he turned to face her.

“I know. I don’t really know why but I just feel like everything will be fine,” she replied.

“Want to come to lunch with me? I’ve got somewhere in mind that I think you’ll like,” he asked. “It’s a little far to walk so I’ve already texted Gorilla. He should be waiting outside by now.”

“Lead the way!”

A few minutes later they were pulling outside a restaurant. Adrien led her inside and spoke to the maitre d’ who smiled and led them to a small table next to a roaring fire. Marinette’s eyes widened in delight.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her. “Cozy enough for you?” he asked, nuzzling her neck.

“It’s amazing,” Marinette said. “And incredibly romantic. Thank you for bringing me here!”

The maitre d’ pulled out their seats and placed menus on the table. They both sat down across from each other. The table was so small that Marinette could feel Adrien’s feet right next to hers underneath. They smiled at each other and Adrien reached over to cover her hand with his own. They each opened their menus and tried to pick out something to eat. Marinette glanced up and saw Adrien watching her.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Nothing, sorry,” he grinned and looked down at his menu.

Blushing, she tried to pay attention to what she was reading but the words didn’t even make sense to her. She glanced up again, watching Adrien look at his own menu. He looked up and caught her eye. He smiled and lightly caressed her hand.

“Know what you want?” he asked.

“There’s a question,” she murmured.

Adrien laughed quietly, wondering what she was insinuating. He watched as she closed her eyes and waved her hand around before putting a finger randomly on the page. She opened her eyes again to see where it had landed.

“That works,” she said. “You asked me what I want and the answer is you and a squishy seat in front of that fire. But I guess I’ll have lunch.” She winked at him and enjoyed the pink tinge that came to his cheeks.

“That sounds amazing,” he finally said. “I’ll have to see if that exists somewhere.”

At that moment, the waiter came by to take their order. After he left, Adrien smiled and squeezed Marinette’s hand. 

“I have a piano lesson after school but I’ll come with Gorilla to pick you up at 6:30.”

“Ok,” Marinette said. “I’ll be ready. What’s the rest of your weekend like?”

“I have fencing tomorrow at 3 and a Chinese lesson at 2 on Sunday,” he replied.

“I hope that means we get to spend some time together,” Marinette said, hopefully.

“Definitely,” he smiled.

****

It was nearly 6:30 when Adrien knocked on Marinette’s door. Realizing it was exactly six weeks since they had revealed their identities, she had decided to wear the black dress she had worn on that day. She had made a new underskirt from layers of ivory tulle and she had swapped the lace-up ballet flats with her black platforms that she had worn the last time she had met Mr. Agreste.

“Come in,” she called as she carefully finished doing her makeup and stood up.

She had just turned to face him and was surprised by how quickly he had run over to throw his arms around her.

“Marinette!” he exclaimed, holding her tightly. “Weren’t you wearing this…”

“It’s half an hour until it’s exactly six weeks,” she said shyly.

“Oh my gosh…” he let her go and stood there looking at her. “I’m not even sure what to say. Seeing you like this… I will never stop being grateful for that day.”

“I’d say it was the best day of my life but there have been so many wonderful days with you since… so I’ll say it’s been the best six weeks of my life,” she said, softly.

Adrien leaned down and kissed her tenderly. “I wish we could just stay here,” he said when he broke away. “But Gorilla is waiting.”

Marinette nodded and took his hand. “Time for Round 2,” she sighed and Adrien laughed.

****

Just as before, Nathalie opened the door to let them in as soon as they arrived. Unlike the previous time, Marinette felt an absolute calm wash over her although she couldn’t understand why.

“Good evening, Adrien. Nice to see you again, Marinette,” Nathalie greeted them.

“Good evening, ma’am,” Marinette replied.

“Please call me Nathalie,” she stated. “And thank you for being on time.”

“Of course, Nathalie,” Marinette nodded as she followed her to the dining room once again.

“Mr. Agreste will be here in a few minutes,” she told them before stepping back and waiting near the door.

A minute later, Gabriel arrived. “Good evening, Adrien. Good evening, Marinette,” he said, his expression charming and warm. “Thank you for joining me tonight.”

“Of course sir. Thank you for the invitation,” Marinette responded.

“I trust that Adrien has passed on my offer to do some work experience at my offices?” Gabriel asked, getting straight to the point.

Adrien glanced at Marinette. If she was taken aback by his father’s directness, there was nothing in her expression to reveal it.

“He has, sir. Thank you very much for your kind offer,” she replied.

“It would be for a week or perhaps two. I saw the jacket you made Adrien and the quality of your sewing work is exceptional. I think you could benefit from working in the couture department.”

“Sir, if you don’t mind me asking, what is the benefit to you? I feel somewhat apprehensive taking something that would benefit me so much, considering my relationship with Adrien. I love your son and I would not want anyone to think I’m with him for any other reason,” she spoke calmly, her voice ringing with confidence.

“I… can respect that,” Gabriel said, a little surprised by her poise. She had certainly grown up a lot since he had first encountered her. “The benefit to me, as you say, is that I would like to forge an… association with you that will hopefully grow alongside your… relationship with my son. Clearly you are an asset to him. You could be an asset to Gabriel as well.”

Marinette looked at him carefully. If this were anyone else, she would have been doing cartwheels of joy before signing on the dotted line. But this was Gabriel Agreste whose duplicitousness likely knew no bounds. “If I were to accept,” she paused, considering her words. “I would not wish it to be publicized. If this were to eventually lead to a bigger commitment, I realize it would have to be announced but I do not want people harassing me on social media for the sake of a one or two week internship.”

“I understand and you are correct,” Gabriel agreed. “Normally we do not publicize internships but your connection to Adrien could have made this an exception. I will talk to the publicity team and make sure that no such announcements are made, should you accept.”

“That would be an absolute condition of my acceptance,” clarified Marinette, gazing steadily at him.

“Of course,” he nodded. “Is there… anything else?”

“No other conditions. However, I have a suggestion for this photoshoot that Adrien is preparing for.”

“I’m listening,” Gabriel said.

“First of all, you’ve never made swimwear at Gabriel to my knowledge. Is this part of your main line? Are you doing a _collection Croisière_?

Gabriel stared at her, his expression momentarily surprised. “It’s a diffusion line, actually. We are trying to appeal to a younger audience, hence using Adrien as the face of the line.”

“I thought that might be the case,” Marinette said. “I believe that makes my suggestion relevant. I know Adrien wants to do the best he can for this shoot just like he always does.” She glanced at Adrien and his expression almost made her lose her composure. She smiled at him and reached over to take his hand. “I haven’t discussed this with Adrien because we’ve both been busy. I want you to understand that this is my idea and if he doesn’t want to do it, then it shouldn’t happen.”

“Please go ahead, Marinette,” Adrien said, wondering what she was about to say.

“I think that if you are planning to appeal to a younger audience and you wish to use Adrien to do so, you should let him take some ownership of the process.

“And what do you mean by that?” Gabriel asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. 

“I think you should consider a social media campaign in conjunction with your traditional advertisements. You could shoot some informal pictures for Instagram prior to the regular photo shoot. It would make the entire process easier. You could shoot the informal pictures first but release them after the main campaign. I think that would lead to the formal shoot feeling more comfortable and therefore being more effective,” she explained before turning to Adrien. “I’m sorry, Adrien. I hope these suggestions are ok with you.”

“Are you kidding? I think you’re a genius!” he exclaimed. “Don’t you Father? Has anyone in the publicity department mentioned anything like this?”

“Well,” Gabriel said, feeling very taken aback by his son’s enthusiasm. He had been hoping he would be unnerved with this conversation with Marinette but he was practically glowing with pride for her. Somehow he had misjudged Adrien’s silence as intimidation but that didn’t seem to be the case at all. “Well,” he said again, recovering his composure. “The publicity team said we should definitely take some Instagram format shots for our main account but it seems you might have something else in mind.”

“I do,” Marinette confirmed. “I think you should have a photoshoot somewhere beautiful and sunny and it should include Adrien’s friends. The photos could be shared on his personal Instagram page and you could have his friends share photos on their Instagram accounts.

“Does this include you then, Marinette?” Gabriel asked.

“It does. I think this process will be much more comfortable if part of the experience is wearing swimwear in an environment where it is fun and normal. I think that will appeal greatly to the younger audience base you are trying to attract. Adrien told me in absolute confidence about this project after he told me about your internship offer. I’ve been considering both things ever since. I want to explicitly say I have not talked to anyone else about this, nor will I unless you specifically tell me to.”

Gabriel sighed. “Thank you for your discretion.” He nodded at Nathalie and she opened the screen on her tablet and typed something.

“Dinner will be arriving shortly,” she informed him a moment later.

“So Adrien,” Gabriel said, looking at his son speculatively. “How do you feel about Marinette’s suggestions?”

“I think they’re fantastic. I’ve been really nervous about this shoot and I think this would help me a lot,” Adrien said.

At that moment, the food came in and they all focused on eating. Gabriel ate quickly and then stood up. “Thank you for joining me. Just to clarify, subject to no publicity, will you be taking this internship?”

“Of course, sir, I’m honored. Thank you for the opportunity.”

Gabriel nodded. “I will be discussing your suggestion with the publicity team. I believe it has merit as well. You do realize that any friends of Adrien’s that are willing to participate may get some scrutiny from their followers? That includes you.”

“I understand,” Marinette replied. “I feel that’s different. I’m not a model and I’m not doing that to further my career. I am only involving myself so I can support Adrien and that’s all I’ll say to anyone that criticizes me.”

Gabriel nodded. “I feel like I’ve… underestimated you somehow, Marinette. My son clearly knew what he was doing when he got involved with you.”

 _‘More than you can probably imagine_ ,’ Marinette thought to herself as she laughed politely. “I appreciate the compliment sir,” she replied.

“Er, you’re… welcome,” he said before walking out of the room with Nathalie.

“Father?” Adrien called as he left.

Gabriel turned around, “Yes Adrien?”

“May I walk Marinette home?” he asked.

Gabriel paused, contemplating his request. “Very well son, be back no later than 10:30,” he told him.

“Thank you, Father,” he replied, standing up with Marinette following suit.

“Did you design this dress as well?” Gabriel asked.

“I did sir. I wanted to try working with silk taffeta which was used for prom dresses in the 50s and 60s. I felt that I could create a similar silhouette but make it more elegant by using black instead of a pastel.”

“I’d say you succeeded. You are… rather remarkable, Marinette.”

“Thank you sir,” Marinette said, blushing. “Have a good evening.”

“Good evening… both of you.”

They walked nearly a block before Adrien started laughing hysterically. “Oh...my...god Marinette… that was….” he stopped to lean on a bench for a moment and looked down. ‘Oh shit, I can’t make you walk all the way home in those shoes!”

Marinette laughed. “How about another rickshaw ride?” she said, pointing at the one waiting near a taxi rank.

“As you wish, milady,” he swept her up and carried her bridal style over to the driver. “Sir are you available for a quick journey?” he asked. “I’m trying to spare my girlfriend’s poor feet.”

The driver laughed. “Of course! Hop aboard! Where am I headed?”

“The Dupain Cheng Bakery near the Notre-Dame,” Marinette said, giggling as Adrien carefully installed her in the rickshaw before climbing in after her.

As the rickshaw pulled away, Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette and whispered, “You are seriously the most amazing person I will ever, ever meet.”

Marinette looked relieved. “I’m glad you were ok with what I said. I was torn about giving you some idea of what was on my mind but I wanted your father to know it was all my idea in case it pissed him off. I mean, for all I know, it did piss him off. It’s impossible to guess with him.”

Adrien shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine. I’ll probably keep Plagg on lookout duty to be on the safe side,” he said quietly as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Moments later they were outside the bakery. Marinette handed some notes to the driver before Adrien even had his wallet out.

“You got lunch!” she exclaimed when he protested.

“You win,” he laughed as he helped her out of the rickshaw and they walked over to the private entrance of the bakery. “I guess the other good thing about the rickshaw is it gives me that much more time to spend with you here before I have to go.” He waited as Marinette unlocked the door and followed her inside, turning to reset the lock himself before following her up the stairs. “We should check in with your parents so they know you’re back.”

“Definitely,” Marinette agreed, opening the door to the living area. Her parents were sitting on the sofa, drinking wine.

“Hello… both of you,” Sabine said, seeing Adrien come in behind Marinette. “Did everything go alright?”

Adrien laughed. “Once again, as far as I could tell. This girl is… a marvel. I just watched her negotiate the terms of a short-term internship at Gabriel without batting an eye.”

“Are- are you sure about this dear?” Sabine asked.

Marinette shrugged. “I had other things to discuss and it was clear he really wanted me to say yes. It’s going to be in the couture department so I could be learning lots of sewing techniques and more about alterations. I stipulated that it couldn’t be publicized because I don’t want even more comments about me dating Adrien to get ahead as a designer.”

“Sounds like my little Macaron knew what she was doing,” Tom said proudly.

“I’ll say,” Adrien replied.

“We’re going to go upstairs for a bit. Adrien has to be home by 10:30,” Marinette said.

“Will you be helping me in the morning, son?” Tom asked.

“Definitely,” Adrien agreed. “I don’t have anything on my schedule until 3.”

“I will see you then, Adrien,” Tom smiled.

“Goodnight Maman, Goodnight Papa,” Marinette said, giving them each a hug.

As soon as they were in Marinette’s room, Adrien shut the door and pulled her to him. “Watch out, I’m about to try something new,” he murmured in her ear.

“Oh?” she asked, gazing up into his eyes.

He grabbed both sides of her waist and lifted her so their eyes were level. “Wrap your legs around my waist,” he whispered. 

Marinette nodded wordlessly and did as he asked. He walked them easily to the wall nearby and pressed her against it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her passionately, his hands moving up to hold her face to his. He pushed harder against her and she moaned into his mouth. She felt the energy building so quickly it took her breath away. Adrien broke away from the kiss and murmured, “Watching you be so calm and capable was unbelievably hot, I hope you know that.” Marinette moaned as he trailed hot kisses down her neck and across to her shoulder. He pushed her sleeve down enough to reveal her shoulder before scraping his teeth gently across it. 

“Chat,” Marinette whimpered.

“That’s right,” Adrien replied, his voice hoarse. “I am Chat Noir… and you are Ladybug… and you’re mine, mine, mine.” He bit her shoulder harder and she groaned. The energy flickered like fire in her heart. Adrien stopped biting her shoulder and kissed it gently before kissing her neck and then her lips. “I love you,” he whispered against her lips. He pulled away to look at her and she stared at him dreamily. “That day I met Master Fu, he gave me the best gift of my life,” he told her. “Being Chat Noir is wonderful and freeing… but the path to you… that was the real gift.”

Marinette’s eyes filled with tears. “I love you Adrien. I love everything that makes you who you are.”

They kissed again, their bodies pressed together, their hands in each others’ hair. Slowly, Marinette loosened her legs and Adrien held her waist and lowered her gently until her feet hit the ground.

“I-I think I need to sit down,” she said shakily, taking a few steps before sinking into the chaise.

Adrien walked over and sat down next to her. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her. 

“Try something new, huh?” she said after she had caught her breath. “What exactly do I need to do to get some more of that, Kitty?”

Adrien blushed and laughed. “I guess that means you were ok with that?”

“Oh, I definitely was,” Marinette assured him, shivering as she remembered how he had looked at her. “Do you mind if I go change? I can’t deal with this tulle anymore. Or these shoes…” she leaned down to unfasten the straps and slid her feet out.

“Go ahead,” Adrien said, smiling at her.

Marinette smiled back and walked over to her pajama drawer, the skirt swishing as she walked. She grabbed her Chat Noir romper and went behind her screen to change. Adrien waited patiently for her to reappear.

“That’s better,” she said as she walked back to him. “I was just thinking… how late is it?”

Adrien looked at his phone. “It’s almost 9,” he said.

“How about we go on patrol? Then you can de-transform somewhere near home to make sure you are there on time.”

“ _That_ is a great idea,” Adrien said. “Plagg?”

“Hey Adrien, this should be fun,” Plagg said. “Tikki is ah, kind of hyper thanks to your shenanigans.” 

“Tikki?” Marinette called and the Kwami zipped over to her. “Is this going to be safe?” she asked.

“I’ve been like this before but not for awhile. As I said before, I never had a holder that seemed to suffer for it.”

“Ok, Tikki, spots on!”

As the transformation shimmered over her, Ladybug grinned widely. 

Adrien laughed. “Your face… you look pretty pleased with yourself, Bugaboo.”

“Come on and transform already!” she exclaimed.

“Plagg, claws out!”

Separately and discretely, they dove off in different directions. Ladybug threw her yoyo out and revelled in the feeling of cutting through the cool air. She paused on a rooftop, trying to calm the adrenaline rushing through her before continuing to the Eiffel Tower.

Chat Noir was waiting for her in their usual spot. “Hello you, Bugaboo!” he greeted her. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

“I was thinking we could follow the Seine and just make sure everyone is safe… maybe detour for a few places where people like to hang out along the way.”

“Sounds good milady! Let’s go!”

Together, they sped back to the river before heading west, pausing to stroll through the various public gardens along the way. The Jardin des Tuileries was especially busy with lots of Parisians and tourists alike all bundled up and enjoying the crisp, dry weather. They took some selfies with a band of teenagers before taking off again, heading further west, past the Louvre and on toward Notre-Dame. They swung down to the pedestrianised area in front of the cathedral, waving and smiling to some excited children out for a late night stroll with their parents.

“Good evening sir, good evening madam,” Chat Noir greeted them with a little bow and they squealed in excitement.

“Chat Noir! Ladybug!” they both exclaimed while looking up at their parents. Ladybug made eye contact with their mother and nodded. She laughed and crouched down between her children.

“Ladybug told me it’s ok for you to go say hello,” she told them. They raced over and took turns hugging Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Chat kneeled down to talk to them. “What are your names? Or do you prefer to be addressed as sir and madam?”

The little girl giggled. “I’m Elodie. I’m 9.”

“My name is Jules and I’m 7!” the little boy added.

“I’m very pleased to meet you Elodie and Jules. I’m Chat Noir and I’m…” he tapped his chin, pretending to think, “1,322 years old.”

The children exploded in giggles. “You are NOT!” Elodie exclaimed. “That’s too old!”

Ladybug laughed. “Really Chat? Only 1,322? I’ll have you know I’m 3,231.”

“Noooo, you aren’t!” Jules protested, still giggling.

Their parents laughed. “Well they are superheroes so you never know,” their father told them. “Thank you for stopping to say hello Chat Noir and Ladybug.”

“It’s our pleasure,” Chat replied. “Enjoy your evening.” He turned to Ladybug. “Want to keep going west?”

Ladybug shook her head. “I think we should head toward the 8th Arrondissement. It’s getting late.”

Chat nodded in understanding and they launched themselves back in the direction they had come from before turning North toward the Arc de Triomphe. Suddenly, both of their communicators buzzed. They paused to open them.

“Akuma on the Champs-Élysées again,” Chat said, his voice tense.

Ladybug flicked the bell at his neck. “Ready when you are Kitty!”

They took off toward the coordinates on their maps. It didn’t take long to identify the akuma. She was staggering along the road in a black wedding dress. She was also carrying a ring box and they watched as she threw a ring at a passer-by, turning him into an entirely different person.

“Ah, there you are, my sweet!” she screamed. “Maybe now that you’ve shown up, we can get married!” The man yelled in terror and ran off before she could catch him.

Ladybug watched as the akuma opened her box and another ring was available for her to throw. Ladybug scanned the area and saw three women watching the akuma victim and looking very scared. She caught their eye and they waved her over. She tapped Chat and pointed at the women.

“I’ll stay up here and watch in case you need cover,” he said.

Ladybug nodded and stealthily swung over to the women. 

“Please help her,” the first one begged. “Her fiance was supposed to marry her this morning but he didn’t turn up. She’s been drinking for hours and insisted on coming out in her dress.”

“Did you see where the butterfly landed?” Ladybug asked.

“Yes, it’s in her ring box,” the second of her friends told her.

“Thank you, that is very helpful. Please stay out of the way and Chat Noir and I will fix this,” Ladybug assured them. She swung back up to Chat.

“She’s calling herself Morning Bride I think,” Chat told her. “She’s hit four more men with a ring and they all turned into the same person.”

“I bet it’s her fiance. He stood her up at the altar this morning. Her friends told me she’s been drinking for several hours and the akuma is in the ring box.”

Chat sighed. “I knew this was bound to happen eventually… but a bride who's been jilted… apparently Hawkie has never heard of chivalry.”

Ladybug patted his shoulder. “Never a word I’d attribute to him. Now _you_ on the other hand have that in spades…”

Chat grinned. “Thanks Bug, I’m glad you think so. Shall we?” he launched his baton and prepared to jump in front of the akuma.

“Right behind you,” Ladybug replied, watching as he landed several meters ahead of the akuma. She zipped down on her yoyo and landed silently a few meters behind her.

“Chat Noir, another faithless man,” the akuma yelled, pulling out a ring to throw at him. A mask appeared in front of her face and she shuddered in pain. Tears streaked down from her dull eyes.

“How dare you, Hawk Moth!” Chat cried as he dodged the akuma’s attempts to catch him. Her drunken state meant that even as an akuma, it was not difficult for Chat to avoid her. Her attention was diverted by a group of men coming out of a restaurant. She reached for her ring box and started throwing rings at them.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called and received a bouquet of red polka dotted roses. Chat and the akuma’s hand lit up as she scanned the scene. She locked eyes with Chat as the akuma turned toward her. He quickly called up Cataclysm as she tossed the bouquet at the bride. She dropped the ring box as she reached out to catch it and Chat dove down to catch it before it hit the ground. The akuma butterfly fluttered out as the box dissolved and Ladybug quickly captured and purified it.

The woman sank down onto the ground, her dress returning to its original ivory color. Quietly, she handed the bouquet to Ladybug.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” she shouted, tossing the bouquet in the air and watching the ladybugs flood out to restore all the men she had transformed.

Chat scooped up the restored ring box and gave it to the woman as her friends rushed over. “You’ve had a really terrible day, haven’t you ma’am?” he said, his eyes full of sympathy. 

“It’s been the worst day of my life,” the woman replied, tears running down her face.

Ladybug gently put her hand on the woman’s shoulder. “You have every right to feel disappointed. Hawk Moth had no business using that against you,” she told her.

“Come on Aubrey,” one of her friends said. “Come stay at mine tonight.” The woman nodded wordlessly, still crying, as she followed her friend.

“Thank you Chat Noir and Ladybug,” one of her other friends said. “What you said was very kind.”

Chat nodded. “I hope she is able to resolve whatever happened to her today. Good evening.”

“Good evening,” the woman’s friend replied, as she turned to follow her friends.

“If you don’t mind, can we forego the first-bump?” Chat asked quietly. “I feel bad to even celebrate rescuing her. It was just too sad.”

“I agree,” Ladybug replied softly. “I think you did a good job though, Kitty.”

“Thanks, I am going to head home now,” he told her. 

“Me too, good night Chat Noir.”

“Good night, Ladybug.”


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette was lying in bed the next morning half awake when she heard a knock on her door. “Ummm, yeah?” she managed in surprise.

Adrien popped his head through the trap door. “It’s me. Can I come in?”

Marinette sat up quickly. “Adrien, what time is it? Is everything ok?”

“It’s ok, Bug. It’s just early. I wanted to get over here without any followers. I don’t want people connecting me with your parents’ bakery and being disruptive. I’m just trying to be more careful now that everyone knows we’re together.”

Marinette pushed the duvet back and climbed to the edge of her bed. “I’m glad you’re here,” she told him. “Did your father…”

“Nope, nobody bothered me,” Adrien replied, looking up at her.

“Thank goodness,” Marinette said in relief as she climbed down.

“Hey Princess,” Adrien said softly gazing at her as she walked up to him. Suddenly he laughed. “Better wear something with sleeves unless you want to get me in trouble!”

“Huh?” Marinette asked, looking at her arms in confusion. “O-oh...:” she looked at her shoulder and blushed furiously. “Thanks for the autograph, _Chat_.”

“Well, I think it looks purrfect on you!” he said, grinning mischievously. 

“Oh yeah?” she replied, raising an eyebrow at him. “Well maybe if you’re a good kitty, I’ll let you make another one to match later…”

Adrien could feel himself turning very, very red. “Marinette, you are…” he trailed off and shook his head.

Marinette grinned. “It sure is nice to be the one flustering _you_ for a change. I’m going to go brush my teeth. Be right back, Kitty.”

Adrien watched as she put on her robe and headed out of the room. He sat down on the chaise, watching as Plagg phased out of his pocket laughing.

“Man, I love Pigtails. She’s a little mushy but she sure knows when to go in for the kill,” Plagg said admiringly.

Adrien sighed dreamily. “That’s what made me fall in love with her in the first place. When that girl lets go of her fear, she’s an unstoppable force.”

“You sure don’t seem to mind her bossing you around,” Plagg smirked. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Adrien asked, narrowing his eyes in a way that was alarmingly reminiscent of his father.

“Ah, come on kid.. I saw your letter. You literally said that good things happen when you follow her lead.” Plagg said. “Don’t get me wrong, you are definitely my favorite kitten ever.. But you are an unusual kitten, that’s for sure.”

“I’m not sure I consider respecting someone’s good decision making skills as being bossed around, Plagg. It’s not like that doesn’t go both ways, either.”

“Ah, the human race, always changing. I can’t imagine my previous holder saying that,” Plagg said, reminiscently.

“He probably wouldn’t have come to such a sticky end if he’d have responded better to a little direction,” Tikki said as she floated down. “Adrien has a far better sense of self-preservation than any of the other black cat holders that I have seen.”

“What happened?” Adrien asked.

“Let’s just say Master Fu ignored several key facets of choosing our holders and everything went as wrong as one might expect as a result,” Tikki said, looking at Plagg sternly. “An arrogant man and old Stinky Sock lead to nothing but trouble!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Plagg grumbled. “He was a real piece of work, I’ll give you that.”

“He certainly was!” Tikki exclaimed.

“What are you guys talking about?” Marinette asked as she came back into the room.

“Master Fu’s second giant fuck-up,” Plagg responded. “When he picked my previous holder who was--I admit-- a complete jackass.”

“That idiot never listened to a word Ladybug had to say!” Tikki fumed. “His poor decisions and stubborn determination to work alone led to us sitting in the Miraculous Box for most of the past seventy-five years!”

Marinette looked horrified. “Master Fu never told me about that. What happened?” she went and sat next to Adrien. 

“Well, Master Fu had recently gotten the Miraculous back from the previous holders. They were actually friends of his and he felt that their friendship with each other would help them as holders. It did work well enough but as they started families and tried to manage their work, they started to long for a normal life with no secrets from their loved ones. They gave their Miraculous back out of the blue and Master Fu panicked. It had taken him years to make his first match and he was still uncertain of the rituals involved in making a proper selection,” Tikki said.

“How do you know all this, Sugar Cube?” Plagg asked.

“Partially from conversations from that particular Miraculous Holder of mine and Wayzz told me about Master Fu at one of our Kwami meetups in the Miracle Box,” she explained. “Anyway, he had mastered the first ritual which led him to his new Ladybug. She was a good holder, quite a bit older than you. She worked as a nurse and was living in Paris when it was captured during the second world war. She didn’t have to fight any Miraculous Holders but she definitely had her hands full. But the real challenge was Master Fu’s lack of success finding a holder for the Chat Noir Miraculous. He was still working to understand the rest of the selection ritual and Ladybug was clearly overwhelmed. She started seeing a soldier and Master Fu decided to observe their relationship for a while and see if it worked as well as the one the previous holders enjoyed. They had a whirlwind relationship which was common given the circumstances of the time and got married within months. Master Fu decided this was ideal. They could work together and be married and therefore have no secrets from each other. He brought the Miraculous to their home and presented it to Ladybug’s husband. All was well for the first few months. Any small acts of recklessness could be attributed to Plagg’s influences. But then the marriage started to sour as their incompatibility with each other became evident. This became even more pronounced in their roles as Ladybug and Chat Noir. He resented that she had been Ladybug before he even knew her and that he had been chosen because of his proximity to her. He ignored her instruction and people got hurt. She hated having to strive to fix all the problems he caused. She began to look forward to his military deployments because it gave her some peace.” Tikki paused. “I’m kind of torn about telling you all this because I’m sure Master Fu didn’t want you to know.”

“She’s the Guardian now,” Plagg reminded her. “She needs to know. And you can trust my kitten.”

“Yes, thank you, Plagg,” Tikki said. “So then she found out she was pregnant and things got even worse. It became harder to be Ladybug and instead of helping her and supporting her, Chat Noir became more and more resentful. One day they had a fight and he went off in a rage, transformed. He was cataclysming things all over the place and since he was a grown man, he didn’t need to recharge immediately. Ladybug followed in a panic, desperate to stop him. He stumbled on an unexploded bomb and…” Tikki trailed off. “Ladybug saw the explosion. She rushed to find Master Fu in hysterics and together they combed the wreckage for any sign of him. Eventually they found Plagg and the miraculous unharmed but there was no sign of her husband. Ladybug de-transformed on the spot and gave Master Fu her Miraculous. Not long after that, Master Fu met Marianne and he decided to just stop finding holders. For a while he and Marianne would use the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous themselves when they needed to but then they were found out somehow and… you know the rest.”

“I’m starting to understand Master Fu’s reluctance for us to know each others’ identities,” Marinette murmured.

“That is part of it, yes,” Tikki agreed. “I do think that eventually he would have changed his mind about you two but we’ll never know if I’m right.”

“So are we the first holders that he selected properly?” Adrien asked.

“Yes, he finally pieced together enough information through research and meditation. He had been taught much of it in the temple and he was able to find the information he was missing from several legends about the Guardians. He found you two at the end of his rituals and your reactions secured your positions… like making a vow. Wayzz knows far more about that than I do. My conversations with him have been limited since becoming an active Miraculous again,” Tikki explained.

Marinette closed her eyes and leaned against Adrien.

“Are you ok, Marinette?” he asked.

“Feeling a little overwhelmed,” she sighed.

Adrien glanced at his phone. “We have about twenty minutes before we should be going down to help,” he told her. “How can I help?”

“Just… hold me,” she asked.

Adrien scooted back against the head of the chaise. “Come here, Bug,” he said, holding his arms out to her. Marinette moved in front of him and leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. “You know, it's good to hear these stories even if they are depressing and worrying. Understanding the mistakes that Master Fu made teaches us about things we need to avoid and reminds us that he was just as human as we are.”

“You’re right,” Marinette sighed. “I’m so glad you’re here and this isn’t my problem to deal with myself. I need you.”

Adrien tightened his hold on Marinette as he kissed the top of her head. “I need you too,” he said quietly. “Sitting here with you feels more like home than anything else I’ve ever known.”

“Oh Adrien,” Marinette sat up and turned to face him. “I love you so much,” she leaned forward and kissed him gently.

Adrien caressed her face and smiled at her. “I love you too.”

Marinette sighed again. “I guess we better go help my parents, huh?”

“Yep,” Adrien agreed as they both got off the chaise. “I think we both need a break from all this intense stuff.”

“Let me just get dressed in something _with sleeves_ and then we’ll go,” Marinette said, brightening as she teased him.

Adrien laughed. “I’ll wait,” he promised.

****

It was several hours later when Marinette and Adrien sat down with her parents for lunch. Tom handed Marinette and Adrien each an envelope.

“Thanks Papa,” Marinette said, tucking hers into the back pocket of her jeans.

“What’s this?” Adrien asked curiously. He opened the flap and peeked inside. “Tom! You didn’t need to…”

“I am pretty sure the EU regulators say otherwise,” Tom laughed. “I’m also sure it's a humble offering compared to your other part time job but all the same, I need to compensate you.”

“Well… thank you! I really didn’t expect that,” Adrien said, smiling as he tucked his envelope into his pocket.

After lunch was finished, Adrien and Marinette started clearing everything off the table while Sabine washed dishes. Suddenly, Adrien’s phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket. “It’s Nathalie. Excuse me, I better take this,” he said, sitting on the couch. “Hi Nathalie,” he answered. “Yeah, I’m over at Marinette’s…”

Marinette made herself busy helping Sabine, doing her best not to listen in on the conversation. Tom headed downstairs to get ready to reopen the bakery after their lunch break. A few minutes later, Adrien hung up his phone and grinned at Marinette.

“What was all that about, Adrien?” Sabine asked.

“When we had dinner yesterday, Marinette made a suggestion for the next campaign I’m involved with. Marinette, Father has taken you up on it. I gather he had several emergency meetings with his publicity team because he wants your shoot to take place before the traditional one and it will have to be during the school holidays since it will involve our friends.”

“Are you serious?” Marinette squeaked as she went to sit next to him.

“He’s offering you a one week unpaid internship in the couture department and two weeks paid as a freelance influencer working with the publicity team… and I’ll be joining you for that part. It’s our project,” Adrien’s eyes gleamed with excitement. “Since you’re a minor, the contract has to be signed by both you and your parents. Gorilla is bringing it over for you to look at.”

“So what is this project you and Marinette are in charge of?” Sabine asked.

“It’s going to compliment a new campaign that I have to face for Gabriel. There is a new line in the works which is going to be aimed at a younger audience and it’s launching this summer with a swimwear line. I’ve never done anything like that before and I was telling Marinette about how uncomfortable the process has been so far. She had the idea of shooting some informal shots with our friends and doing some sponsored posts just to make this all seem a little less…” Adrien paused, searching for a word. “objectifying , I guess. Anyway, I’m hoping we can get Alya and Nino to come along and make everything feel more fun and normal. I’m really grateful for Marinette coming up with a way that I could have some influence on how this all ends up.”

“So when do they want us to do the shoot?” Marinette asked, taking his hand. 

“Right after Christmas during school holidays. We have a travel budget so we can go somewhere warm.”

“I just wish I understood why your father is trying to involve Marinette while treating you…” Sabine trailed off.

“Honestly, I think he was trying to drive a wedge between us at dinner,” Adrien said. “He was certainly baiting us both but particularly Marinette. She was just so calm and I’m… starting to think I’m not the sort of person Father thinks I am. I think he thought it would bother me to just sit back while they talked about fashion but I was just really proud of how Marinette stood her ground. And I was really touched at the risk she took proposing that idea. Marinette is very good at solving problems,” Adrien smiled fondly at his girlfriend.

Marinette sighed. “I am glad for the opportunity but I would be even more glad if you could just say you didn’t want to do it and he would let it go at that. There are plenty of models who would actually like the work.”

Suddenly, Adrien’s phone chimed with a text message. He picked it up. “That’s Gorilla. I’ll get the contract for you. And I’ll be back after fencing so if you want to ask me anything, I’ll be happy to at least try and answer.” He stood up and quickly left the room, returning a few minutes later with a folder. “I’ll see you later,” he promised, handing Marinette the folder and kissing her cheek. He waved goodbye and headed out.

*****

Adrien returned to the bakery just as Tom was closing up a few hours later.

“Hello son,” Tom greeted him. “I’m afraid I haven’t had a moment to look at that contract for Marinette.”

“Don’t worry about it. They can’t really expect to receive it back that quickly.” Adrien assured him, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “And I’m sorry if I’ve made things weird. It really wasn’t my intention to involve Marinette with Gabriel. I know she’ll do great there and it’s a professional environment so no one will treat her badly.”

“It’s alright, Adrien. I can see what a difficult position you’ve found yourself in. Both you and Marinette are doing the best you can to navigate a very tricky situation.”

“Thank you Tom, I really appreciate your understanding,” Adrien replied.

“I think Marinette went up to her room, son. Why don’t you check in with her? Sabine just went to the kitchen to start dinner and I’m about to go help.”

“Ok, I’ll see what she’s up to. Thanks, Tom.” Adrien replied gratefully.

“Anytime, son,” Tom said, ruffling his hair.

Marinette was sitting at her desk, sketching when Adrien came in. She put down her sketchbook and got up to give him a hug.

“Hey Kitty,” she said softly, resting her head on his chest as she hugged him.

“Hi Bug,” he replied, kissing the top of her head.

“You sound tired,” Marinette said, looking up at him.

“I didn’t get much sleep. I had Plagg looking out for me last night but it was hard to relax and then I woke up super early and just decided I should come here.”

“How about you take a nap right now?” Marinette asked. “I can wake you in time for dinner.”

“I really want to spend time with you but…” Adrien sighed. “You’re right, fencing was hard today. I don’t have any energy left.”

“Lay down on the chaise,” Marinette told him. “I’ll get you a blanket.”

Adrien smiled and kissed her tenderly. “Ok, thanks Marinette.”

Marinette went to grab one of her blankets while Adrien took off his shoes and laid down on the chaise. Marinette covered him with the blanket and he smiled up at her.

“I’m going to sit with you and rub your feet,” Marinette told him, kissing his forehead.

“You’re spoiling me, Princess,” he said, feeling even more sleepy now that he was lying down. He heard her get up and retrieve her lotion from her desk. He felt her taking off his socks and closed his eyes as she began to stroke his feet.

Marinette smoothed on lotion, gently rubbing his feet as she watched Adrien fall asleep. As the tension in his face relaxed, she felt a rush of overwhelming love for him. “I want to always take care of you,” she whispered as he slept. “And I want you to take care of me.”

Carefully she got up and covered his feet with the blanket before going back to what she had been working on before Adrien had arrived. 

An hour later, Marinette was still bent over her sketch, coloring sections in, when there was a knock on her trap door.

“Marinette? Dinner is ready,” Sabine called.

“I’ll be right there, Maman,” Marinette replied. “I just need to wake up Adrien.”

“Poor guy,” Sabine said sympathetically. “He looked tired even before he left for fencing. I’m going back downstairs. See you in a little bit.”

Marinette walked over to the chaise. “Adrien,” she murmured, stroking his hair from his face. “It’s time for dinner.”

“Mmmm,” he sighed as he woke up. “How long was I asleep?”

“An hour,” she replied.

Adrien sat up groggily. “I’m sorry. That doesn’t make for good company.”

Marinette smiled. “Actually, I really liked having you here asleep while I was sketching. I’m working on the design for Alya and Nino’s pajamas and I got a lot done. Listening to your breathing was very calming.”

Adrien smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “You are very sweet my little lovebug.”

“Lovebug, huh,” Marinette replied, finding his socks and handing them to him. “Well I’m your bug and I love you very much so I guess that fits.”

Adrien put his shoes and socks on and stood up. “I love you too,” he said, hugging her tightly. “Thank you for letting me sleep. I really needed that.”

“I could see that,” Marinette said. “Are you ready for dinner?”

“Yeah,” he said, taking her hand. “Lead the way milady.”

****

“Hello, you two,” Sabine greeted them as they walked into the living area. “Adrien, you still look tired. How long were you asleep?”

“An hour,” Adrien replied. I didn’t sleep well last night. Ugh… I feel like I’m being ridiculous, staying up half the night worrying that something might happen based on one event in my life. It’s not like he even hurt me that much. And now I’ve got you all involved. I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, Adrien. We want to be involved,” Sabine said. “I’ve realized that I shouldn’t have questioned either one of you about going ahead with this. Marinette had an opportunity to help you and she took it. We’ve seen you do the same for her. So let us help where we can and we’ll try to figure out when we need to just stay out of the way.”

“I-I really appreciate your support,” Adrien replied. “I just feel guilty about all this drama.”

“Believe me, we understand,” Tom said. “You’ve got one more year and you’re home free. I remember being your age and dealing with my own father. He is not as… influential as your father but he certainly caused me a lot of problems. I didn’t have the confidence to leave at 18 but we’re going to help you achieve that once you are legally able.”

“I’m not sure what to say,” Adrien replied, looking at Marinette in shock.

“Son, I’d just like to encourage you to think about what you want and the hell with your father’s plans,” Tom said. “It might be difficult. It might get scary. But I think it will be worth it for you in the long run.”

“For now, how about we have some dinner and then we can take a look at this contract,” Sabine suggested.

****

After dinner, everyone worked to clear up before gathering around the table again to look at the contract. Tom read through it first. “I see the nondisclosure on the internship for the first week… and there will be no formal announcement of either role but it doesn’t specifically say that the second role can’t be disclosed. Is that ok?”

“Yes,” Marinette replied. “Those pictures go on my Instagram so there is no avoiding publicizing that. I’ll be doing it myself after all.”

“Looks like you get to put some money in your university fund, Marinette,” Sabine said, pointing at the compensation rates for the Instagram campaign. 

“Whoa,” gasped Marinette. 

“Do you see anything that concerns you?” Adrien asked.

“Not really, although he wants to start the internship a week from Monday,” Marinette replied.

“Yeah, he wants everything in order so this shoot can happen over the holidays. That’s about seven weeks from now.” Adrien said.

“That makes sense,” Tom said. “The closer it gets to Christmas, the more everyone’s availability will go down.”

“Especially since the offices close entirely from Christmas Day to New Year’s Day,” Adrien replied. “I think he wants to have the shoot around the 29th or so. There will probably be some sort of release form when we get that figured out. It’ll have stuff like insurance and who’ll be coming with and stuff like that.”

“Looks like you’re going to be busy after school for awhile but the hours are reasonable. Honestly, I don’t see anything that worries me,” Sabine said. “I’m happy to sign this. How about you, Tom?”

“Yeah, I think it’s fine,” he agreed as he went to find a pen.

“I wouldn’t expect Father to pull anything here. His professional reputation means a lot to him.” Adrien said.

“Marinette, can you scan this once we’ve signed it?” Sabine asked.

“Yeah, I can definitely do that,” she agreed.

“You’ll need to sign too,” Adrien reminded her.

Tom came back to the table with a pen. He signed with a flourish before handing it to Sabine who signed it and gave the pen to Marinette. Without the slightest hesitation, she signed it as well.

“Hopefully that will make your father happy,” she said. “I’m going to go scan this. When is Gorilla picking you up?”

Adrien looked at his phone. “Not for about three hours!” he said, happily.

“Amazing!” Marinette exclaimed. “I’m glad you get to stay that long!”

“I think Father was trying to ensure I came back with a signed contract, not that I’m complaining!” Adrien grinned.

“I need to go get my scanner down,” Marinette said. “Papa stuck it on top of my wardrobe. Want to help me get it down?”

“Sure, Marinette,” Adrien agreed. “Thanks for everything Tom and Sabine. I’m probably sounding like a broken record by now but I really appreciate it.”

“Ah, try not to worry about it, son,” Tom said. “Sabine, did you want to have some wine with me?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Sabine replied. “Will you be here tomorrow, Adrien?”

“Yeah, if it’s ok…” Adrien replied.

“It’s always ok. It seems to me you have a little more freedom on the weekends and we’re always happy to see you,” Sabine assured him. “Now you two go relax. You’ve had more than enough to stress about lately.”

****

“So where’s this scanner?” Adrien asked as they went into Marinette’s room. 

“Up there,” Marinette pointed to a box on top of her wardrobe. 

Adrien walked over and reached up. “Yeah, I’m not as tall as your Papa,” he laughed. “Come here, Princess.” He crouched down. “Get up on my shoulders and you should be able to reach it.”

“Maybe I should transform first,” Marinette said, laughing nervously.

“Nah, I’ve got you. I won’t let you fall,” Adrien assured her,

Carefully, Marinette swung her legs over his shoulders and he grabbed her ankles before carefully straightening his legs.

“Can you reach it?” Adrien asked.

“Yeah, I’ve got it,” she said, carefully grabbing the box. “You can let me down now.”

Adrien carefully sank down and let go of one of her legs, taking the box from her so she could get down. “See, I told you you’d be fine!” he exclaimed, giving her a hug.

Marinette kissed his cheek. “Thanks Kitty,” she said with a smile. 

It only took her a few minutes to scan the contract and email it to her parents. Adrien was sitting on the chaise waiting for her to finish.

“So what are we doing now?” he asked, pulling her down on the chaise with him.

“Well, I know it’s been a pretty long day but I seem to recall something about matching an autograph you gave me earlier. I wonder if it’s still there…” she mused.

Adrien groaned. “What are you doing to me Marinette?” he asked, his cheeks turning pink.

Marinette could feel her own face starting to burn but she ignored it and took off her shirt. She looked at her shoulder. “Yep, still there… and I think the real question is… what are you doing to me, _Chat_?”

Adrien laughed. “You… are a menace Marinette Dupain Cheng,” he told her as he pulled her against him. “Do I get to look this time?” he whispered as he kissed her ear. 

“Mmmm,” she sighed as he placed lingering kisses down the side of her neck. “Yeah, you can look if you want.”

“If I want,” he scoffed. “Of _course_ I want. But first…” he kissed down her shoulder. “I was promised a matching set.”

Marinette giggled and then moaned as he bit her shoulder. She closed her eyes as he scraped his teeth over the same spot a few times before kissing it. He trailed more kisses back up the side of her neck before lingering at the edge of her jaw. He stopped to nuzzle his nose against hers and she couldn’t resist tilting her head to kiss his lips. He pulled her close, loving the feeling of the soft skin of her back against his hands. He kissed her again, flicking his tongue just inside her lips before breaking away to let his eyes meet hers. “Now?” he asked and she nodded her head shyly.

Marinette sat back, kneeling in front of him on the chaise, eyes cast down on her hands. She could almost feel him looking at her, taking everything in. She could sense their energy but it felt different. She felt vulnerable and safe all at once. Adrien reached for her hand and they both drew in a sharp breath of surprise as the energy flowed between them.

“Can you feel this?” Adrien asked her and she nodded. “Thank you for trusting me Marinette. You look so beautiful-- and if seeing pink didn’t remind me enough of you as it was, it certainly will now.”

Marinette looked down at her pale pink bra and giggled softly. “Well, pink is my favorite color,” she said, her hand still clasped in his. They sat quietly after that. Adrien took her other hand and they felt the energy complete its circle, passing back and forth between them.


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette woke up very early the next morning and decided to just go down to the bakery instead of waiting for Adrien to arrive. She got herself ready and headed downstairs.

“Goodness, Marinette, you are up early!” Sabine exclaimed.

“Yeah, I slept really well last night,” she replied.

“What time did Adrien leave?” Sabine asked.

“Around 9,” Marinette said. “I guess all this drama was too much for either of us.”

“You’ve certainly had a lot to deal with. How do you feel about this internship?” Sabine asked.

“I’m… not worried about it,” Marinette said slowly. “I had time to think about it before the dinner on Friday night and when I got there, I just felt calm. I knew I was good enough for what Gabriel wanted me to do and I knew my idea for the campaign was good. I felt like nothing Gabriel could say would rattle me as long as I kept those two things in mind. I don’t know where the confidence came from but it felt good. And I can still feel it.”

Sabine gazed at her daughter, seeing the conviction in her eyes and couldn’t help but feel the worries in her heart lessen. “I’m glad to hear you feel good about this,” Sabine told her. 

“I’m trying really hard to stop catastrophizing. It hasn’t done me much good,” Marinette replied.

Suddenly a large group of girls came in. “You’re Marinette, right?” one of them asked.

“Um, yes?” Marinette answered, looking at the group. “Did you want to order something?”

“No, that’s all right,” she said, turning around to leave. The group followed her, whispering and laughing as they went.

Marinette rolled her eyes when the door shut. Quickly she pulled out her phone.

Marinette: Some of your fans dropped by to see if I’m real. They were in a big group so watch out!  
Adrien: You’re already in the bakery?! I’m on my way. Gorilla is bringing me.  
Marinette: Go to the private entrance. I’ll let you in.

“Warning Adrien?” Sabine asked.

“Yeah, has that happened before?” Marinette asked.

“A few times. Some of them order. Some just leave. We haven’t had any trouble.”

“Well, that’s good I guess,” Marinette said. “I’m going to watch for Adrien. I told him to use the private entrance.”

Sabine nodded and went to the till. Marinette made her way to the side entrance with a box of pastries for Gorilla. She opened the door enough to watch out for them and waited.

Within minutes, the car pulled up and as Adrien got out, Marinette walked to the front door of the car and knocked on the driver’s window. She handed Gorilla the box of treats when he rolled down the window and was rewarded with a smile and a nod. “Thank you,” she said and then turned to follow Adrien inside.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Adrien hugged her and kissed the top of her head. “Thanks for the warning Bug. I hope they didn’t cause you any trouble.”

“Nah, one of them asked if I was Marinette and I said yes. I asked them if they wanted to order anything and the ringleader said no and then they all followed her out.”

“Hmmm,” Adrien said thoughtfully. “I guess some of them are figuring things out.”

“Let me just make sure they didn’t come back,” Marinette said as she cracked open the door to the bakery.

“They haven’t come back,” Sabine said when she saw her daughter.

“Thanks Sabine,” Adrien said as he followed Marinette in and then went straight to the back.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Papa peeked outside before sending Adrien out to restock each time. They were closing for lunch when the group of girls walked up to the bakery again.

Marinette quickly went to the back. “Those girls are back,” she told Papa.

“Hang on, son,” Tom said. He went up to the front door and unlocked it. “Ah, Miss Martin... Tell your father I said hello. I didn’t realize you were such a fan of my bakery!”

The ringleader of the group paled at Tom’s recognition of her. “We were just passing by,” she said hastily.

“It doesn’t really seem like that to me,” Tom observed. “Sabine and I are happy to serve you but less happy for you to be harassing our daughter.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean anything… my father said… I thought… sorry!” she turned and fled along with the rest of the group.

Tom laughed loudly as they disappeared around the corner. “I guess word is getting out, eh,” he said to Marinette. “It’s safe to come out, Adrien.”

Adrien peeked out. “Sorry Tom,” he said.

“Ah, don’t worry. She was the daughter of one of our weekend regulars. He may have said something that made her connect the dots. She left in a hurry when she discovered I knew who she was.”

Adrien laughed. “Thanks,” he said.

After lunch, Adrien left to go to his Chinese lesson and Marinette went upstairs to do her homework. She had been working steadily for over an hour when her phone chimed with a text message.

Adrien: Father is heading to a publicity meeting. He said I could invite everyone over I want to involve with the Instagram shoot to see if they will be available.  
Marinette: That sounds fun! Do you want me to text Alya?  
Adrien: Sure. I’ll let Nino know.  
Marinette: Should we come straight over?  
Adrien: Yeah, come over as soon as you can.

Marinette went downstairs to the bakery. “Mr Agreste wants us to meet up with our friends to see if they are available for the shoot during the holidays. Is it alright if I go to Adrien’s?”

“Sounds like the best kind of business meeting,” Sabine laughed. “See you later, dear.”

Marinette grinned and waved before heading out the door. As she walked toward the Agreste mansion, she dialled Alya’s number.

“Hey girl, what’s up?” Alya answered.

“Are you busy right now?” Marinette asked.

“Well, I just finished my homework so not anymore. Did you want to do something?”

“Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me at Adrien’s. He’s already asking Nino so he should be there too.”

“Seriously? What happened to Gabriel?”

“He’s at work... but this is a sanctioned visit,” Marinette told her.

“For real? Well count me in then! I’ll be there as soon as I can!”

“Ok, see you in awhile then.”

Grinning, Marinette continued on her way to Adrien’s. The large building was in sight when she noticed all the people milling around outside. Nervously, she hid behind a bus shelter to text Adrien.

Marinette: Lots of people outside. What do I do?

Adrien: I’ll send Gorilla out to the gate. Wait until he’s there to approach.

Marinette: thx

Quietly, she watched the gate from her hiding spot. She saw Gorilla come out and glare at the crowd. As they shrunk back, she dashed over. Gorilla spotted her and nodded, a small smile on his face. He put out his arm protectively, allowing her to slide through the gate without anyone getting too close. He waited until the gate was shut before following her to the door.

“Hey Marinette,” Adrien greeted her as she walked inside. “Did you get a hold of Alya?”

“Yeah, she’s on her way,” Marinette replied.

“Awesome, Nino is coming too,” he said, slinging his arm around her shoulders as they walked to his room. “After you,” he said, opening his door to let Marinette in.

Marinette walked in, looking around. “You know, this is one of the very few times that I’ve been here and I’m actually supposed to be here,” she said, laughing.

Adrien hugged her. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I wish I could make you more welcome here but… I don’t feel all that welcome here myself anymore. This room is where I am if I’m here for the most part. I even eat in here a lot of the time.”

“I’m sorry, Adrien,” Marinette said softly. “You deserve a home that feels like home.”

Adrien kissed her forehead. “That’s on my someday list,” he said.

Marinette looked up at him. “What do you mean?”

Adrien smiled and lightly touched her cheek. “Making a home with you,” he said simply.

Marinette leaned against him, feeling a little lightheaded as the enormity of Adrien’s words took hold. “I want that too,” she finally said.

Adrien kissed the top of her head. “I feel like a jerk for saying this but I need to back off now. I saw Father leave but there’s no telling when he’ll be back and I don’t want to--”

“No, you’re absolutely right,” Marinette reassured him. “We can talk more about this when it’s safer… if you want.”

Adrien gave her a little squeeze. Someone knocked on his door. “Come in,” he called.

“Hey dude, what’s going on?” Nino asked as he walked in with Alya.

“Wow, Adrien, your room is insane!” Alya exclaimed, looking around.

“Thanks? I think it says a lot that you’ve never seen it, considering how long I’ve known you!” Adrien replied.

“So what’s the scoop Sunshine? Marinette referred to this as a sanctioned visit.”

Adrien laughed. “That is a very good way to put it. So.. what are you guys doing between Christmas and New Year’s Eve?”

Nino looked mystified. “As little as possible I hope. Why?”

“Would you be interested in taking a trip somewhere with us?” he asked.

“What kind of trip are we talking about?” Alya asked.

“It’s kind of a long story,” Adrien said. “Why don’t we sit down. Does anyone want anything to drink?

“I’m good,” Alya replied. “Just dying of curiosity.”

“Marinette and I have a project at Gabriel and we’re hoping you’ll want to be part of it.” Adrien said. “I’m stuck doing a swimwear line which I’m not that happy about… and I’ve been really worried about how I’m going to manage something so uncomfortable and make it look like Father wants it to look.”

“Ugh, I don’t blame you,” Nino said, looking sympathetic. “So where do we come into this?”

“Marinette suggested to my father that we shoot some fun pictures and share them on our personal Instagram accounts as sponsored posts. She also suggested that we do it as a group of friends so it looks more natural so… what do you say?”

“So when you say take a trip…” Alya looked at them both.

“Father and the publicity team were looking at places with decent weather in December. Marinette and I are going to be working with them to figure all that out.”

“Wow,” Nino said. “How long would we be going for?”

“I don’t know probably two or three nights,” Adrien said. “I’ve never done anything like this and I’ve certainly never had much say. I can thank Marinette for that!” he grinned at her proudly.

“So, how did all this happen?” Alya asked.

Father saw my jacket that Marinette made and decided he wanted to offer her an internship to work at Gabriel for a week or two. I told Marinette about the swimwear thing and she came up with this idea to make it a little less weird and Father liked it so he told the publicity team and they liked it. So, Marinette is doing a week in the couture department because that was what Father was aiming for and we are both going to work with the publicity team for two weeks preparing for the trip.” Adrien explained.

“So you suggested all this to Gabriel and he went with it, Marinette?” Alya looked at her friend in disbelief.

“That pretty much sums it up,” Adrien agreed. “I was there and I just sat back and watched. She was so calm. I don’t think Father knew what to make of her.”

“What do you say, are you two interested? If so, Nino you’re going to have to relent and set up an Instagram or you won’t get paid,” Marinette teased.

“Hang on, we get to go on a trip and get paid?” he asked.

“You’d get paid to do however many sponsored posts are agreed on,” Adrien said.

“Well, I am definitely interested,” Alya said. “I’d have to check with my parents of course.”

“I’ll set up an Instagram if it means going somewhere awesome with my girl!” Nino exclaimed. “And you two, of course.”

Adrien laughed. “Talk to your parents and let me know then.”

“Now that’s all settled, do we have to leave?” Nino asked plaintively.

“No, Father said I could have guests until dinner time. What did you want to do?” Adrien asked, grinning.

Nino’s eyes gleamed. “I couldn’t help but notice you got a Switch. How long have you had that for?”

“My aunt sent it to me for my birthday.. Why? Do you have one? I didn’t think I knew anyone that had one apart from Felix so I haven’t played with it much. I prefer playing games with friends.”

Nino snorted. “I wish. I’ve been hinting for one to my parents. Maybe I’ll get one for Christmas. For now… what games do you have?

“A little bit of everything. I don’t think Aunt Amelie knows much about games so the selection is pretty random. Anyway, I’ll turn on the TV and you turn on the console. We can play whatever you want. I bought a few extra controllers since we were talking about hanging out here sometime.”

Nino’s eyes glazed over as Adrien turned on his huge tv and the console home screen came up. “Dude, I think I’m in heaven,” he said, his smile getting bigger and bigger as he scrolled through the games. “Can we play Mario Kart?

Adrien laughed, “Sure!” He picked up the controllers and handed them to everyone before sitting next to Marinette. He looked at her and his friends as they laughed and playfully fought over who got which driver and smiled as he tried to absorb every detail of the moment. Marinette turned to look at him, her eyes gazing up at his. The sounds of Alya and Nino playfully arguing over which track to use faded into the background as their eyes met and Adrien leaned over to softly kiss her lips. He realized that Alya and Nino had gone silent as he broke away.

“We’re ready whenever you are,” Alya smirked and they both blushed.

“Like I haven’t seen worse from the two of you!” Marinette teased.

“Well the two of _us_ are going to absolutely destroy the two of _you_ ,” Alya grinned. “Everytime I go to the arcade with Nino he wants to play this.

“It sounds like we’re doomed, Marinette,” Adrien said, grinning at her.

“Probably,” Marinette agreed. “I’ve never played this.”

Adrien winked at her. “That makes two of us,” he said, nuzzling her cheek.

Alya groaned. “Is there anything you two can’t flirt about?”

“Just start the race, Alya, we’ve accepted our fate,” Adrien replied, laughing.

*****

Two hours later, it was nearly time for everyone to part ways. Nino and Alya had been a formidable team and thwarted every pitiful effort either Adrien or Marinette had made to get past them. Still, after about a dozen races they had started to improve a little bit. Nino had then suggested Super Mario Party and they had spent the rest of the afternoon jumping up and down and making all kinds of wild gestures as they tried to beat each other at a variety of silly challenges. After one final match, Nino and Alya put down their controllers and got ready to leave.

“Thanks for having us over, Agreste,” Nino said, bumping fists with Adrien.

“Yeah, it’s been fun,” Alya agreed. “We’ll let you know what our parents say about this trip but it would probably be good if you let us know sooner rather than later where we would be going.”

“Yeah, I think we’ll need to get that set right away in case we need to arrange for any photography permits,” Adrien agreed, opening his door and following his friends out. As they headed for the entrance to the house, they heard the front door open and shut.

“Hello Father, “ Adrien said as they went downstairs. “You might remember my friends, Alya and Nino. I told them about our plans and they are interested but would like more information. They are planning on talking to their parents about going away with us after Christmas. They just want to know where we’d be going.”

“Good afternoon, Adrien and Marinette. And hello Nino and Alya. I think I remember both of you but it has been some time. I’m just returning from another meeting with the publicity team and I have a suggestion for your location if you are interested.”

“Of course Father. Where did you have in mind?”

“I have a property on the island of Cyprus, just outside Limassol. It’s still relatively warm in December and it has a private pool. Nathalie can show you some pictures.” He nodded at Nathalie as she stepped forward with her tablet. “If you’ll excuse me, I have some work to do.” Gabriel walked off as the teens crowded around Nathalie to look at the pictures on her screen.

“Wow,” breathed Marinette. “That looks amazing.”

“What do you think, Alya? Nino?” Adrien asked.

“I wouldn’t say no to that, dude,” Nino replied, shaking his head.

“Me either,” Alya agreed.

“Since it's a private home, that will make everything a lot more straightforward,” Adrien said. “I think we should go with this. What do you think, Marinette?”

“I agree. I think this would be perfect,” Marinette replied.

“Do you all have passports?” Nathalie asked. The teens nodded. “I don’t see any problems with this then. I’ll let Mr. Agreste know. Good evening.” she walked off in the direction that Gabriel had gone.

“Looks like you can give your parents a clearer picture now,” Adrien said, smiling. “I’m going to call Gorilla so you can all get a ride home. It’s getting dark.”

A few minutes later, Gorilla came down the stairs and opened the door. As his guests filed out, Adrien stayed behind. Gorilla looked at him in confusion. 

“Oh, I’m not going with. I’d have to go interrupt Father to ask and it's not worth that much trouble.”

Gorilla shook his head and took out his phone to send a text message. When he received a reply, he gave Adrien a thumbs up and a smile. Adrien smiled back.

“Thanks Gorilla!” he exclaimed as he ran to catch up with his friends who were already waiting by the car.

Gorilla opened the passenger door and waited for everyone to get inside and sit down before closing it and walking up to the driver’s-side door. He got into his seat and started the car as everyone buckled their seatbelts. Marinette couldn’t resist snuggling against Adrien as he put his arm around her. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere as Gorilla drove through the streets of Paris.

The first to be dropped off was Alya. “Let me know what your parents say, babe,” she said to Nino as she gave him a kiss.

“I will,” he promised, squeezing her hand before letting her get out of the car.

“I’ll text you, Marinette,” she called as she ran toward the front door of her apartment building.

It was a short distance to Nino’s place. “I’ll see you guys later,” he said. “And I’ll let you know what my parents say.”

Adrien nodded. “Thanks, Nino. I hope they say you can go!”

They drove on toward the bakery. “Thank you Gorilla for getting permission for Adrien to come with,” Marinette said softly.

Gorilla smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. He pulled outside the bakery.

“See you later, Princess,” Adrien murmured before kissing her forehead.

Marinette looked up at him and lightly stroked his cheek. “Good night, Adrien,” she replied softly before getting out and heading into the bakery.


	9. Chapter 9

The first few days of the school week passed quickly. Adrien’s schedule was packed with meetings and lessons but he managed to get away late on Wednesday evening to go on patrol with Ladybug.

“Hey LB!” he greeted her as he landed next to her between the pyramids at the Louvre. “Interesting venue choice,” he observed.

“I felt like mixing it up,” she replied, smiling at him.

“Do you have a route in mind?” he asked. 

“I’m thinking North, toward the Sacre-Coeur. We haven’t done that one in awhile.”

“Sounds good to me! Shall we, milady?”

She flicked the bell at his neck. “After you, Kitty!”

He grinned and extended his baton, launching himself onto a rooftop, watching as Ladybug immediately launched herself next to him. They ran next to each other, laughing and teasing each other while also keeping an eye out for any trouble. Several tourists came up to take pictures as they landed on the steps of the Sacre-Coeur. They waved and took selfies with a few of them before hopping easily up the building until they were on top of the main entrance.

Chat grinned at Ladybug. “It’s fun spending time with you like this,” he said, bumping into her playfully.

Ladybug bumped him back. “It is fun. And very special. I feel incredibly lucky to do this with you.”

He smiled. “Where next, Bugaboo?”

“I don’t know. Where would you like to go next?”

He thought for a moment. “How about we go take a walk at the Jardin des Tuileries? That was fun the other day.”

“Sounds good to me!” Ladybug said, slinging her yoyo out to head back South. Within minutes they arrived at the gardens. Ladybug stood back and watched as Chat Noir capered around with some older kids. One of them was playing music from his phone and Chat performed as many dance moves as he could think of, doing a moonwalk as his grand finale and earning applause from the audience that had gathered to watch. He grinned and did a little bow before walking back to Ladybug.

“Do you always have such smooth moves, Kitty?” she asked teasingly as she bumped fists with him.

“Definitely,” he winked.

Ladybug laughed. “I wish I could say the same. I have to save my moves for the suit or it all goes wrong.”

Chat leaned over so no one could hear him. “I don’t know about that,” he murmured. He straightened back up, looking at her teasingly as her face reddened.

“Chat!” she exclaimed, reprovingly. 

“I was merely saying that you are probably selling yourself short, milady,” he said innocently. “Also if you have moves in the suit, I and several of your fans would love to see them.” He glanced at the crowd still watching them a short distance away. “What do you say milady?”

Ladybug laughed. “I’m not as much of a ham as you are, Kitty, but I could be purrsuaded to join you.”

Chat clutched his chest, “How could I say no when you used a pawesome cat pun!” he exclaimed as they walked back to the crowd.

“Ladybug! Can you do the moonwalk too?” one of the teenagers yelled.

Ladybug grinned. “No, I’m going to have to get Chat to teach me that one sometime,” she replied.

“With pleasure, milady!” Chat exclaimed. “But for now, I think everyone would like a demonstration of your mad tumbling skills. Isn’t that right?” he asked and several people in the crowd clapped and cheered enthusiastically.

“So what did you have in mind?” Ladybug asked Chat.

“Hmmm,” Chat hummed thoughtfully, “Maybe I could launch you in the air?”

Ladybug considered his suggestion. “If you lace your fingers together, I could probably use your hand like a step and you could throw me up,” she suggested. “But you’d better catch me when I come back down!”

“Cat’s honor,” he promised, saluting her.

Feeling slightly nervous, she watched as Chat knelt slightly before lacing his fingers, palms up. “All right, Bug. Let’s see if this works!”

Ladybug lifted her foot and stepped firmly in his hands. Once she had her balance, she looked at him and nodded. Using all the force he could muster, he lifted her into the air, watching as she flew up, tucked herself into a ball and flipped above his head before straightening herself out in time for him to catch her.

The crowd burst into applause as she landed in his arms. Chat put her down and smiled. “That was awesome, Bug!”

“Thanks,” she replied. “And thanks for catching me.”

Ladybug did a little curtsy for the crowd and waved. “I’m gonna get going, Kitty,” she told him.

“Yeah, me too,” he grinned. “See you later, LB!”

She waved at the crowd before taking off, wishing that Chat was following her home that night.

******

Marinette had been home long enough to brush her teeth and get ready for bed when she heard the familiar sound of Chat landing on her roof. She crawled over to the hatch in surprise to let him in. He de-transformed as soon as she shut the trap door.

“I’m sorry,” Adrien said, pulling her into a hug. “I shouldn’t stay long but I really wanted to say goodbye without an audience. Tonight was a lot of fun.”

“It was,” she agreed, pulling herself away enough to look at his face.

“Goodnight Princess,” he murmured before kissing her gently. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school. Do you have any plans for lunch?”

“No, are you free tomorrow?” she asked.

“I am,” he replied, smiling and kissing her again.

“I’d love to have lunch with you then,” she said before giving him a searing kiss that left him momentarily breathless. “Goodnight Kitty. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied, giving her one last hug before transforming and heading back to the roof.

Marinette sat back in her bed, her mind spinning. Usually she was able to focus on the responsibility of being Ladybug but tonight had felt a little bit different. There was something about being around Chat Noir and knowing he was Adrien that was becoming more difficult to resist. She knew how important it was to keep her feelings private and separate while Hawk Moth was active. It would be distracting and dangerous to let these feelings fully bloom in her heart.

Her phone chimed with a text, interrupting her thoughts.

Adrien: Made it home ok. Going to bed now. Love u.  
Marinette: Thx for texting. Love u 2.

“Tikki?” she said softly.

“What is it Marinette?” Tikki asked, floating over and snuggling on the pillow.

“Is it weird that I’m falling in love with Chat Noir?”

Tikki giggled. “It was bound to happen eventually.”

“I mean, I know he’s Adrien… but he’s a really special part of him. I feel bad for never recognizing…”

“That isn’t your fault. Neither of you could see that about each other, But there’s a real magic to it now isn’t there?” Tikki asked.

“Yeah,” Marinette said thoughtfully. “I never really believed in magic until I met you… and now… it permeates my whole life.”

“You were always meant to wield this magic… and to protect it,” Tikki said. “And I promise, I will always be here to help you.”

Tikki looked over at her holder, smiling affectionately. She saw that Marinette was no longer listening. She had fallen asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette woke up the next morning feeling deeply conflicted. She knew she had to accept that the way she felt about Chat Noir was becoming less ‘purrfessional’ as he would say. But even as she acknowledged her feelings, she knew that it would mean that when they were together as Ladybug and Chat Noir, she would have to constantly remind herself of her duty to Paris and whatever challenge they were facing would have to remain in focus.

She remembered what Bunnix had said about someone else becoming Hawk Moth and she knew how desperately she needed to prevent that from happening. She felt confident that it was _possible_. Bunnix had made it clear that her relationship with Chat was chaotic in that timeline and it certainly didn’t seem like they could have resolved whatever feelings they had for each other. She could feel the pressure that came whenever she thought about how much her decisions could impact the future of… everything. Was this the right course? Surely if it was leading to worse, she would know by now. Sighing, she climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

Returning to her room, Marinette took a deep breath. The warm shower had helped return her to a more calm state and things seemed clearer again, the solutions and pathways she always seemed to find more evident. She got dressed quickly in a slinky, black, long-sleeved shirt and dressy, black, wide-legged trousers. She put her hair up in a slightly disheveled bun and carefully smudged black eyeliner around her eyes before putting on several layers of mascara. She looked at her reflection and nodded. The mixture of polished and messy seemed to say exactly what she was feeling.

Somehow her pink backpack and purse didn’t seem right either. She found a simple, black, quilted tote that her mother had given her and transferred her schoolwork into it. With her black oxfords, she realized that she needed something that stood out. She grabbed her copper clutch and put her keys, wallet and phone inside along with a macaron for Tikki.

“Tikki?” she called.

“Hey Marinette, you look like you have a lot on your mind,” Tikki observed.

“Yeah, I’m not sure I feel like myself right now. I’m thinking about too many things at once,” Marinette sighed.

“You should talk to Adrien about it,” Tikki advised.

“I will. We’re having lunch together,” Marinette said.

Tikki nodded and nuzzled her holder before zipping into the copper clutch.

Marinette made her way downstairs and stopped in the bakery to get some coffee and a pain au chocolat.

“Marinette!” Sabine exclaimed. “You look so… grown up! Trying something different?”

“I guess so… at first I wasn’t even thinking about what I was picking out and then suddenly it all made sense,” Marinette replied.

“Well you look lovely although I have to admit, I feel like I’m getting a glimpse of you in the future somehow. One of those alarming things that happens from time to time when you’re a parent.”

Marinette smiled and hugged her Maman. “Don’t worry, I’m still sixteen-year-old Marinette,” she reassured her with a little smile.

She was walking up to the school entrance when she felt someone come up behind her and she turned quickly in surprise, finding herself almost nose to nose with Adrien. His eyes widened as he realized who she was.

“Marinette!” he said in shock. “I didn’t even realize it was you!” 

“Don’t feel too bad,” she laughed. “I already surprised Maman this morning.”

“You look beautiful,” he assured her. “Absolutely purrfect.”

Marinette grinned and kissed his cheek. “We better get inside. I think the warning bell is about to ring.”

Alya’s expression when she saw Marinette made her laugh. “Wow girl, trying a new look for your internship?” she asked quietly as Marinette slid in next to her.

“You know, I hadn’t even thought of that but you’re right. This would be a good outfit for next week,” she murmured back.

“Well you look amazing. What did Adrien think of it?” she asked.

“He didn’t recognize me until he almost went past me at the door,” Marinette whispered as the bell rang.

Alya looked at her and snorted as she got her books out and Marinette followed suit.

*****

When the lunch bell rang, Marinette quickly packed up her things and got ready to leave. As she and Adrien walked out of the classroom together, Alya and Nino followed behind.

“Before you guys go, my parents are ok with this trip,” Alya said.

“Mine too,” Nino added. “Although pretty jealous as well.”

Adrien lit up. “You guys! That is great news! And Alya, could you do me a favor?” He handed her his phone.

“Sure… what is it?” she asked

“Can you take a picture of Marinette and me?” he requested.

“Awww, sure I can Sunshine. She looks amazing doesn’t she?”

“Yep, I definitely want to show her off, if she’s alright with that anyway.”

He wrapped an arm around her, his hand curving around her waist. Marinette leaned into him, her hand resting on his chest as she smiled at Alya.

“Ooooh,” Alya sighed. “That is so perfect.” She pressed the camera button several times before handing the phone back to him.

“Seriously girl, I had no idea your waist was so tiny,” Alya told her. “You look like a little doll next to Adrien.”

Marinette blushed. “Thanks, I think?”

“Believe me, girl, it was a compliment. I will ship Adrinette forever because you two are so adorable together.”

“Babe, are we going to lunch or are we staying while you drool all over our friends?” Nino interjected. “I think they were on their way out anyway.”

“Oh! You’re right!” Adrien suddenly snapped to attention although he still looked a bit dazed. “Gorilla is waiting. We better go, Marinette.”

Marinette smiled at Adrien and followed him to the car wondering exactly what it was she had caused to happen with her sartorial choices that day. _‘Seriously,’_ she thought to herself. _‘Do all my decisions need to make this much impact?’_ Adrien opened the door for her and she climbed inside and sat down, quickly buckling her seat belt. Adrien sat down right next to her and buckled in. As Gorilla drove away from the school, Adrien pulled out his phone.

“Definitely my new favorite picture,” he said quietly as he showed it to her. Marinette looked at Adrien’s dreamy expression and how his arm curved around her protectively. Her own expression was content with her hand resting over his heart. 

“Mine too,” she said, blushing. 

“Alya’s right. You look like a beautiful little doll,” he said, picking up her hand and kissing it. 

Marinette smiled. “I remember falling asleep like that with you on the Star Train, although I don’t know how it happened. One minute I was with Alya and when I woke up there was an akuma and I was leaning against you with my hand on your chest.”

“I remember that!” Adrien laughed. “Alya said she wanted to talk to Nino and asked me to switch spots. You were so sleepy, you reminded me I was sleepy.”

“Did you know Alya took a picture?” Marinette asked.

“I did not know that!” Adrien exclaimed. “Although I’m not surprised.”

The car pulled to a stop outside of a restaurant. Adrien got out and held the door for her. “After you, Princess.” Marinette got out and walked with him to the restaurant. Adrien opened the door and lightly touched her back as she walked inside ahead of him. The maitre d’ quietly showed them to their table. Marinette looked around in awe. It was like being in a rainforest with exotic greenery artfully arranged throughout the restaurant. Adrien couldn’t help but take another picture of her. She looked at him and smiled shyly.

“You know, I looked in the mirror and felt like this reflected my mood this morning, partially polished and clear but also kind of messy and smudged. I wasn’t expecting to get such a strong reaction from everyone else.”

“I think it’s all the contrast that has gotten everyone’s attention, including mine,” Adrien said, touching her hand. A waiter stopped by and discretely dropped off menus and filled their water glasses before quietly walking away. “So,” Adrien said, “That picture you mentioned. Did Alya send it to you?”

Marinette laughed. “Of course. Let me see if I can find it.” She took her phone out of her little bag. She opened her picture app and scrolled back. It had been well over a year since that photo had been taken. Finally, she found it and saved it to her device so she could text it to Adrien. “There you are,” she said, smiling at him.

As soon as his phone chimed, he opened his text messages eagerly. “Oh,” he said, looking up at Marinette softly. “Thank you for sending it. I love all these little surprises I keep getting.” He covered her hand with his again and turned his attention to his menu, opening it with his free hand. 

Marinette did the same. She picked a vegetable dish that sounded interesting and returned her focus to Adrien.

“How are you feeling about the internship next week?” Adrien asked.

“I’m a little nervous but mostly excited. I know I can do the work. I decided to accept your Father’s offer in the hopes he would then react more favorably to my photoshoot suggestion.”

“I thought as much,” sighed Adrien. “I still can’t believe you did that for me.”

“It was the only thing I could do,” Marinette replied. “It was one of those times where only one solution is clear. So I went with it. Hopefully it won’t be too difficult to work through.”

“Well, you won’t be working through it alone. I’m always going to help you, however I can,” Adrien assured her.

****

After lunch, Gorilla took them back to school. The rest of the school day was quiet and uneventful although Marinette did pop into Mr Damocles’ office between classes to plead Rose’s case for a holiday event.

“Please, Mr. Damocles, at least consider it?” she asked. “It would be nice for all the classes to meet up and have some fun. Plus, the Kitty Section members would be thrilled. I know they’d do a great job.”

Mr. Damocles sighed, trying to reconcile the poised young woman in black with the nervous teeneager she had been, not that long ago. There had always been so much _potential_ in Marinette. It was gratifying to see evidence that she was working to fulfill it. Perhaps she was right about the holiday party.

“I’ll think about it,” he said, grudgingly. “I don’t suppose you know anyone who’d be willing to join an organizing committee should we go ahead with it?”

Marinette smiled. “I have some names in mind. Just let me know what you decide. Thank you Mr. Damocles.”

He nodded at her as she got up to leave his office. The bell for the next class was about to ring so she hurried off as fast as she could.

When the final bell rang, Marinette packed up her things.

“Any plans tonight?” Alya asked as they got ready to leave.

“Nah,” Marinette replied. “I need to text Rose to let her know I talked to Mr. Damocles about the holiday party.”

“Did he actually agree to it?” Alya asked in surprise.

“He said he’d think about it,” Marinette said. “He wanted to know if I had any people in mind for an organizing committee. I want to see if Rose would be interested in that. I know I don’t have the time.”

“Look at you delegating!” Alya marveled. “Although I’m getting a little freaked out of how together you are today. I’m starting to miss the usual chaos.”

Marinette laughed. “Don’t worry, I don’t think it’s going anywhere. I’ll be back to normal by tomorrow.”

Alya gave her a long look. “I don’t know about that,” she said. “What do you think, Sunshine?”

Adrien turned to look at them. “I’m sorry, what? I was texting Gorilla. I didn’t think I was meant to be listening in.”

Marinette smiled at him. “Apparently I’m less chaotic at the moment. Alya’s pining for the days when I tripped over myself every time I was near you.”

Alya looked at her friend in surprise. It was amazing to hear Marinette talk to Adrien about that particular subject so calmly.

Adrien stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. “Can I walk you home?” he asked Marinette. “My piano lesson is in an hour so I texted Gorilla to pick me up from the bakery in forty minutes.”

Marinette nodded and picked up her bags. “See you later, Alya,” she said as she walked over to Adrien. Alya waved and sat down next to Nino as he finished packing up.

“See you tomorrow,” Alya replied.

Adrien took Marinette’s hand as they walked to the bakery. “Are you all right?” he asked. “You seem like you have a lot on your mind.”’

“I do,” Marinette sighed. “Part of me feels confident that I’ve made the right decisions and that maybe the future is changing for the better. The other part of me is waiting for the sky to fall down. I know I have good instincts but I have less faith in my emotions… Am I doing things just because it makes me happy or am I just getting better at finding happiness in my solutions? I really don’t know…”

“Wow,” Adrien said quietly. “What you just said… I feel like I’m understanding why you seem so different today. I think you must have processed a lot of things to express that so clearly.”

“Is that a good thing?” Marinette asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Of course it is,” Adrien assured her as he opened the door to the bakery for her. “I have about thirty minutes before I need to go. Do you want to talk?” he asked quietly.

“I would,” she replied softly.

Sabine watched them talking quietly to each other and was struck again with the recognition she was trying so hard to fight. The dynamic between the two of them was different. Marinette leaned into him in a way that Ladybug did not with Chat Noir but his protective stance was so familiar. What continued to convince her more than anything were the looks of complete acceptance that she often saw pass between them. Clearly something had happened all those weeks ago because everything was changing and it was too much to attribute to falling in love.

“We’re going upstairs for a little while, Maman,” Marinette said, interrupting her thoughts. “Adrien has to go really soon.”

Sabine nodded. “Go ahead dear. Let me know if you need anything.”

Adrien and Marinette walked quickly up the stairs to her room and headed straight for the chaise.

“So what’s on your mind?” Adrien asked as they curled up together.

“Last night… I don’t know if you felt the same but it felt different to me. I want you to understand how much I love you and I love that you are Chat Noir. That’s a very special part of you just like Ladybug is for me. And when I said to start that it was better to keep that side of our relationship… it was because… I was afraid Hawk Moth would exploit our feelings if he knew about them or we would get more focus from the press… And every time we are on patrol or fighting an akuma, I can feel all those barriers that I put up years ago… to help me stay focused on what I needed to do… but my heart is becoming more and more open to all of you and now I can feel myself falling in love with Chat Noir too…” 

Adrien pulled Marinette into his lap and held her close. He could tell she had more to say, so he sat quietly, stroking her arms.

“I know I’m going to have to work even harder at keeping that part of us in a working relationship. And I remembered what that akuma Timetagger said about a different Hawk Moth and I just… that can’t happen. I need to get that Miraculous back… and the Peacock. I feel like Hawk Moth could be...weakening... There are less akuma and he’s going for softer targets. I don’t want some new villain to get there before we do. But then… I think about Bunnix saying that our relationship was still confusing and unresolved and that’s already different. How could we possibly go back to that now? Maybe a new Hawk Moth isn’t even on the horizon.”

Adrien kissed the top of her head. “Maybe I’m being a bit selfish but it makes me happy that you can love Chat Nor, even after everything you’ve seen. I loved Ladybug without knowing who she was for a long time. It was really hard to realize that the most loving thing I could do for you as Chat Noir was to help you focus instead of distracting you with my feelings. I know we can both do that. I know I can love Ladybug with all my heart and keep that for you. I know that you can do the same for me. We can focus on what we need to do when we are transformed and we can talk about whatever we felt in those moments later like this.

Marinette closed her eyes and relaxed against him. Her eyes were burning with tears of relief. A few slipped down her cheeks and she wiped them away but more followed and finally she just relented and let them fall.

Adrien could feel her body start to shake as she cried and he pulled her against him.

Marinette pulled back, “N-no, I’ll get makeup all over your shirt,” she protested.

“It’s fine,” he said reassuringly. “I’ll change when I get home. Please let me help. Once again he held her to his chest and this time she buried her face in his t-shirt and let herself cry. Adrien stroked her back and rocked her gently.

“I’m ok… really…I just… have been carrying this around and I didn’t even… know it,” she said shakily as her tears started to subside. “What you said… .made me feel better… more certain.”

“I’m glad. I want to help you so badly and sometimes it feels like… what could I possibly do that would be enough?” Adrien said. “But what you just said tells me you feel the same way I do and if we understand where each other is coming from, we’re probably more than halfway there already.”

Marinette pulled away from him. “You have to go soon, don’t you?”

Adrien pulled out his phone and sighed as he looked at the time. “Now, I’m afraid.”

“I’m sorry I wrecked your shirt,” she said. “I’m sure my face looks just as bad.”

Adrien smiled and touched her cheek. “Don’t worry about it. I’d feel a lot worse if I found out later that I left you on your front door feeling like this.”

“I love you,” she said softly.

“I love you too,” he replied. “I’ll text you later.”

After Adrien left, Marinette went down to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and flinched as she saw the trails of black makeup streaked down her face. She turned on the faucet and splashed her face with soap and water before grabbing a clean washcloth. She was carefully dabbing at her face when Tikki phased in.

“Feeling any better?” she asked.

“A lot,” Marinette replied. “Talking to Adrien helped although I have no idea how he didn’t burst out laughing after all that. My face was a complete mess.”

“I’m really proud of you for being so honest. I think it helped both of you.” Tikki said.

“I think so too,” Marinette replied. “It seems like everything I say and everything I do draws me closer to him.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way. You are choosing to be vulnerable and honest at every opportunity. And he’s making the same choices. And… you are both choosing to accept everything you hear with love. That leads to each of you having more confidence in the feelings you share. I’ve seen some truly special bonds between my holder and Plagg’s holder but I’ve never seen it between two people as young as you are. Just keep doing what you are doing.”

  



	11. Chapter 11

Friday was a quiet day and Marinette was considering going to bed early as she finished her homework after dinner. Adrien had been busy with various lessons and an evening photo shoot and Marinette was too tired to even consider making other plans.

“Can I get you anything, Tikki?” she said, yawning as she put her books away.

“I’m fine, Marinette. Are you feeling ok?”

“I’m exhausted,” she admitted. “Maybe I should have left my homework for later but it seemed like a good thing to do since all I had to do was sit there. But now, even my brain is tired.”

“Maybe you should just get some rest. I can wake you up if I need to,” Tikki suggested.

Marinette nodded and went off to brush her teeth before coming back to her room and putting on her pajamas. She got into bed and was asleep within minutes.

*****

“Marinette! Wake up!” Tikki shouted as she shook Marinette’s shoulder. “Marinette!”

“What is it, Tikki?” Marinette asked as she finally woke up, groggy and confused.

“I’m sorry Marinette. There’s an akuma!”

Marinette sprang up, suddenly awake and focused to Tikki’s relief. “Tikki, spots on!”

As soon as she transformed, she checked her communicator for the akuma’s location. Quietly, she climbed out of her window and headed for the Bastille Monument.

“Hello Milady,” Chat Noir greeted her as she arrived. “Mr. Rat strikes again.”

“Ugh, really? Isn’t it a bit late for him?” Ladybug asked, wrinkling her nose.

“Yeah, I don’t know why he’s up at this hour. Are rats nocturnal?” he asked.

“No idea but I think it's time for some pest control,” she said. “Where is he anyway? All I can see are rats. Lots and lots of rats.”

“On top of Opera Bastille,” Chat said, pointing to the large silver building nearby. “Surveying his rodent kingdom. He doesn’t seem to have noticed me yet.”

“Any idea on where the butterfly might be?” Ladybug asked.

“I think it’s in his flute,” Chat said. “He’s acting really strangely.”

Suddenly Mr. Rat abruptly crumpled up and nearly fell off the building. Ladybug and Chat Noir dashed over and Chat launched himself up next to Mr. Rat. He dropped the flute next to Ladybug on the ground below and it smashed, releasing the purple butterfly.. She caught and purified it before calling for her lucky charm which ended up being a polka dotted coin. Ladybug shrugged and tossed it in the air, calling “Miraculous Ladybug!” as Chat escorted Mr. Ramier to safety.

“Are you all right Mr. Ramier?” Ladybug asked. 

“No,” he said, looking shaken. “I think that Hawk Moth was very angry about something and just wanted a punching bag. I was calling the rats to help me but I couldn’t free myself from the akuma. I kept trying to drop my flute but he kept.. I don’t know .. sending me into terrible pain somehow. It got to be too much and I just fell over but I couldn’t let go of my flute.”

“I think you should leave Paris for a while, Mr. Ramier,” Chat said gently. “If Hawk Moth can access you like this, you aren’t safe.”

Mr. Ramier nodded. “I have already taken too long to leave,” he agreed. “I just didn’t want it to come to this.”

At that moment, they both received another akuma alert.

“I’m sorry to run off on you, Mr. Ramier but duty calls,” Chat said.

“I’ll be with you in a moment, Kitty,” Ladybug told him. “I need to recharge.” Chat nodded and checked the map on his communicator for the coordinates of the akuma before taking off.

Ladybug quickly found a safe space to de-transform and fed Tikki a macaron. “There’s another akuma. Chat’s already on his way,” she said tersely. Tikki nodded and ate her cookie as fast as she could.

Ladybug quickly transformed again and rechecked the location of the akuma. She could see that Chat was already there which made her feel even more desperate to get there as quickly as possible. She raced along, flinging her yoyo out as far as she could and making it to the Louvre in record time.

She immediately saw the akuma, an enormous man wearing boxing gloves and punching furiously at Chat. She cast her yoyo for his arm as he lunged at Chat again and yanked it back as hard as soon as it wrapped around his elbow. The akuma crashed to the ground and Chat looked up.

“Thanks Bug,” he called. “Akuma’s name is TKO. He was supposed to be in a pay per view fight but his opponent bailed. So he’s pissed.”

The akuma shook off the yoyo and roared loudly. Ladybug shivered. The angry, violent akumas were her least favorite to deal with. She watched anxiously as the akuma threw a particularly strong punch and missed Chat, shattering a section of paving bricks in the ground instead. Unsure of where the butterfly was hidden, she called for her lucky charm and received a remote control car. Baffled, she scanned the area but nothing lit up so she decided to view the scene from a different angle. 

Once again, the akuma went after Chat, violently swinging at him with all his might. Ladybug threw her yoyo at his arm and yanked him down again. He fell with his arm stretched out as the yoyo pulled at it and Ladybug noticed a purple bracelet on his wrist. She looked around for some hints on the lucky charm and noticed her yoyo blinking around the akuma’s arm. She leapt down next to Chat and yanked the yoyo back. She tied the string end around the car’s little spoiler and set it on the ground. She wrapped her yoyo around her waist and gripped the remote, steering the little car toward the akuma as he clambered to his feet.

“Akuma’s in his bracelet. Get your cataclysm ready,” Ladybug said as she focused on the little car, veering it to one side and then sharply cutting behind the akuma before bringing it back as fast as she could. She wasn’t sure how the little car would have enough force to bring down the akuma but as the car got closer, she realized she would have to finish the job herself. She picked up the car and pulled it with all her might, yanking the akuma’s feet out from under him and causing him to fall back hard, his head cracking more bricks as it hit the ground.

“Ouch,” winced Chat as he ran to cataclysm the bracelet. “Don’t mess with LB.”

Ladybug quickly purified the purple butterfly as it flew out before throwing the car in the air and calling out “Miraculous Ladybug!” for the second time that night. She was relieved to see the boxer getting to his feet with no apparent head injuries.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I didn’t hurt anyone, did I?”

“No sir, no one got hurt although you certainly broke a lot of bricks. All repaired now thanks to milady here,” Chat said as he bumped fists with her and they both chorused, “Pound it!”

“Well, thank you for your help. I guess if someone had to beat me tonight, at least it was a couple of superheroes.”

Ladybug smiled. “Have a good evening sir. Bug out!” she threw her yoyo out to a street light and zipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have read a story about poor Mr Ramier having to leave town but I couldn’t remember where. Thanks for the prompt, if you are reading this.


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette woke up Saturday morning with a start as she realized someone was lying next to her. Quietly, she turned her head and smiled as she saw Adrien asleep next to her on top of the covers. She reached over and stroked his hair from his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

“Good morning Bug,” he murmured. “I was going to wake you but decided maybe I needed more sleep instead.”

“When did you get here?” she asked.

He looked at his phone. “About an hour and a half ago. I wasn’t sleeping well anyway so I thought I’d just come over.”

“Why aren’t you under the covers?”

“I didn’t want to wake you up to ask and I didn’t want to just assume that was ok,” he replied.

Marinette smiled and pushed back the duvet. “Last night was rough, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Adrien replied, sighing. “I kind of wish I could stop thinking that my Father could be Hawk Moth. He seemed really angry last night. I was afraid to go home.

“Did anything happen?” she asked.

“No, everything was quiet,” Adrien replied.

“I was thinking,” Marinette said softly. “If your father doesn’t go on any more trips for awhile, we might need to visit the temple when we are the ones on a trip.”

Adrien nodded. “That is a good plan. I wish we could go sooner but at least then we have something to work toward.”

“Well, I guess I better get ready,” Marinette sighed. “I’ll be right back, Kitty.”

Adrien watched as she climbed down, grabbed some clothes and left the room before climbing down the ladder himself. He sat down on the desk chair and massaged his temples.

“What’s wrong, kid?” Plagg asked, floating into view.

“I’m just tired of all the what-ifs floating around in my head. It’s exhausting,” Adrien said. “What if the guy torturing Mr. Ramier for the apparent purpose of psyching himself up to akumatize an angry boxer is my father? What if the guy that threatened me in the middle of the night and is playing some kind of creepy make nice game with my girlfriend is Hawk Moth? Does this all match up? Doesn’t it? I wish we could at least contact the Temple and let them know how to get in touch with us. It was all over the news when it was restored. I’m sure Hawk Moth knows about it too. Would we even know if something happened to it?”

Plagg looked at him consideringly. “You’ve been getting up awfully early on the weekends. Do you think you could manage that again tomorrow? You wouldn’t be able to stay long enough to get answers but maybe you could find a way for the monks to message you and Ladybug.”

Adrien’s face lit up. “That is a great idea. I would feel a lot better if I knew whether or not the temple is even occupied.”

“What’s a great idea?” Marinette asked as she came back into her room.

“I’d really like to know if the temple is ok and give them a way to contact us if they need help,” Adrien said. “Just to take a quick trip. We can stay longer when we are able to go in the middle of the night. Plagg said maybe we could go tomorrow if I get here early again.”

Marinette stood thinking. “That would be early afternoon there. That could work. Tikki, what do you think?”

“You’d have to be quick about it but it would be good to know if anyone is there at the very least. You’d have to be very, very careful.”

“Maybe Adrien should unify Plagg with Sass. Then we’d have the ability to go back if things really go wrong.”

“That’s a good idea,” Tikki said. “I think you two should definitely do this. It’ll be a good trial round while the pressure is low.”

Adrien smiled and gave Marinette a hug. “Sounds like it’s a date then,” he said.

****

It was one o’clock and Marinette and Adrien were sitting at the table with her parents having lunch. Adrien was just finishing when he got a text. He got down from his stool and took his phone out to check it. “It’s from Nathalie. A pipe broke at fencing school so all the lessons are cancelled for the rest of the weekend. Which means I’m free today!” he smiled happily. “This is probably going to sound kind of boring but can we just sit on the couch and watch a movie? I just want to relax with you.”

Marinette laughed. “Sure, I think that sounds nice, actually. Let’s help clean up and then we can pick something out to watch.”

Tom got up to go downstairs and Sabine went to put the leftover food away. Adrien and Marinette cleared everything else from the table and brought it to the sink. After everything was cleaned up, Sabine headed downstairs. 

“I’m going to go get us a blanket,” Marinette told Adrien. “I’ll be right back.”

When she returned, Adrien scrolled through the family movie library.

“Who’s the Star Wars fan?” he asked.

“Papa,” Marinette replied. “I mean I think they are all right and I especially like a few but Papa’s the reason we have every single one!”

Adrien laughed. “Well, I know you like Ghibli movies. How about “ _My Neighbor Totoro_?”

“Sure,” Marinette agreed. She stood there, holding the blanket and waited for him to start the movie.

Once he got the movie playing, he turned to her. “Do you need anything?” he asked. 

“Just you,” she replied, smiling.

Adrien grinned and sat at the end of the couch, putting a cushion behind him as he swung his legs up and turned sideways. “Come lay down in front of me,” he told her.

Marinette snuggled in front of him and he pulled the blanket over them before slipping his arm back underneath and around her waist. 

“Yep,” he said, kissing the back of her neck. “This is exactly what I had in mind.”

“It’s nice to do something normal for a change, isn’t it?” she asked. 

Adrien laughed. “I have to admit, that’s why I suggested this. Tonight was especially weird, even for us. Watching you take out that boxer who was at least three times your size was surreal although I also have to admit, kind of hot too.

Marinette giggled. “Really?” she asked.

“When you went at that horrible butterfly face of Hawk Moth the day I met you… that was when I fell in love with you. The moments I see you being fearless and strong always make my heart skip a beat. Lots of other things too but that was the first so… that quality of yours is very special to me.”

Marinette turned to look at him. It was warm and cozy under the blanket and the familiar sound of the movie was comforting. She could feel the warmth of Adrien’s hand on her back. She reached up to touch his face, lightly stroking his cheek. Closing his eyes, he kissed her gently, his hand tightening on her lower back. Marinette kissed him back, her hand slipping into his hair and scratching where one of his cat ears would be if he were transformed.

“Mmmm.” he sighed, breaking away. “That feels really nice.”

Marinette smiled and pulled her other arm free. She started using both hands to scratch where his cat ears would be and he sighed blissfully, burying his face in her shoulder.

“You are making me sleepy,” he mumbled.

“I’m feeling pretty sleepy too,” she admitted. She kissed his cheek. “I’m going to turn back around.” 

Adrien smiled and lifted his arm, then rested it on her waist after she turned away. She could hear Adrien’s breathing slow down and deepen. She closed her eyes and soon she was asleep as well.

****

Two hours later, Sabine came in to get dinner started. The menu music for a movie was playing and she saw Adrien and Marinette asleep together on the couch. Quietly, she shut off the television and pulled out her phone to take a picture before carefully opening the door and closing it behind her as she went back downstairs.

“How do you feel about getting food in tonight?” she asked Tom. 

“Sure, did you decide you didn’t feel like cooking?” he asked. Sabine got out her phone and showed him the picture she had just taken. His expression softened. “Poor kids. I’m glad they’re getting some rest.”

****

When Marinette eventually woke up, everything was quiet. She couldn’t tell how late it was and she wasn’t sure if she should move and risk waking Adrien. She was considering what she should do when Sabine came in.

“Did you just wake up?” she asked Marinette.

“Yeah, a few minutes ago,” Marinette said softly. “I’ve been considering whether getting up would wake Adrien or not.”

“Not to worry,” mumbled Adrien. “How long was I asleep for anyway?”

Marinette sat up to give him some room. “I don’t know. What time is it Maman?”

“Ten past five,” Sabine replied. “I was planning on ordering some take-out Chinese food. Would you like to join us, Adrien?”

“I’d love to. Let me check in with Nathalie. He got up and retrieved his phone from the little table near the couch. “I can’t believe I slept that long,” he said as he texted Nathalie.

“I bet you feel better for it. I know I do,” Marinette said.

“Oh definitely,” he said smiling and sitting down next to her. “That must have been close to a three hour nap.”

“I guess that means you didn’t watch much of the movie,” Sabine observed with a smile.

“Maybe thirty minutes,” Marinette replied. “We did deliberately pick Totoro because it’s a relaxing movie.”

Adrien heard his phone chime and looked at it. “I don’t have to be home until 8:30. Gorilla is going to come pick me up at 8:15.”

“Wonderful, do you have any preferences for dishes?” Sabine asked.

“No, I’m not picky,” Adrien replied. “Thank you for letting me join you.”

Sabine smiled. “I’m glad you can stay.”

“Hey, if the food is take-out, can Marinette and I go get it?” Adrien asked. “ A walk sounds pretty good at the moment.”

“That would be great. I’m ordering online and I’ll just make a note that you’ll be the ones picking it up. Thank you!”

“Is it the usual place, Maman?” Marinette asked.

“Yes… it’s about a ten minute walk,” Sabine said as she tapped on her phone screen. “There, I’ve ordered and it’s paid for. It says it’ll be thirty minutes.”

Ten minutes later, they were heading out the door, Marinette wearing a pink, fluffy teddybear coat and Adrien wearing the jacket Marinette had made for him.

“It makes me so happy to see you wearing that,” Marinette said, tucking her hand inside the crook of his elbow and leaning her head against him as they walked.

“I’m wearing this any chance I get,” he said. “It’s my favorite piece of clothing, even including the scarf Father gave me a few years ago.”

Marinette made a choking sound and started coughing. Adrien stopped in alarm. “Are you ok Marinette? What happened?” He stood waiting as Marinette tried to take a breath.

“I’m fine,” she said finally. “Sorry about that.”

“What just happened? Was it something I said?” Adrien asked, looking worried. 

“We need to turn down this street,” Marinette said as they resumed their walk. “I don’t know if I should tell you this… You were so happy and I didn’t want to ruin it… Even if it wasn’t true…”

“What are you talking about?” Adrien asked. “Please tell me Marinette.”

“I made you that scarf,” she said quietly. “I… I don’t know what happened. I gave the box to Nathalie and I put a note on it to say it was from me. I saw you the next day wearing it and then I heard you tell Nino how happy you were to get it from your Father… I’m sorry…” Marinette apologized, a tear falling down her cheek. “I feel terrible for reacting like that just now and having to tell you this.”

Adrien grabbed her and hugged her fiercely. “You made me that… you went to that much effort for me? And you let my father get the credit for it so I wouldn’t be disappointed in him?”

“Well… yeah… I didn’t know what had happened or really anything about your father. I could just see how happy it made you…” she trailed off.

“I love you,” Adrien said fervently. “I love you so, so much Marinette. I keep discovering all the ways you’ve loved me and I feel bad that I was keeping you at arms length. That must have hurt so much.”

“I did the same to you. And you were so honest with me about how you felt but… I didn’t know… It’s ok, Adrien.”

“It’s just… some of the decisions you made were so selfless. I don’t know if I can say the same,” Adrien said.

“If it weren’t for you, wanting to start that conversation on the Eiffel Tower, maybe none of this would have happened,” she replied quietly. “Remember that. I don’t know when I would have been able to come out of my fog to initiate that conversation. I know I suggested we do what we did. But you made it happen.”

Adrien looked at her. “I guess you’re right. I need to remember that.

“You do,” she said softly. “We should go get the food. It’s going to be ready for us pretty soon.”

Adrien gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. “Lead the way,” he said as he broke away.


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette woke up to the sound of her alarm on Sunday morning. She had set it much earlier than usual so there would be time for her quick trip to the temple with Adrien. She felt very nervous, having never left the country without her parents. She got out of bed and went to brush her teeth and take a quick shower, grabbing her bathrobe on the way out.

She had just returned to her room when she heard a knock on the trap door. “Just a minute,” she called as she ran around, picking out an outfit.

“It’s just me,” Adrien replied. “I’ll wait.”

Marinette hurried behind the screen to get dressed. “You can come in now,” she said. She heard the door open and shut again as Adrien came in.

“Marinette? Where are you?” he asked.

“I’m here. Just a second,” Marinette replied as she pulled on her jeans and straightened her top. She walked out from behind the screen. “I thought I got up early but you must have been up much earlier than me!” she exclaimed.

“Yeah, I really wish I was sleeping better at home. I might have to take another nap with you today. I have a piano lesson at 2 but after that, I’m definitely coming back here.”

Marinette hugged him. “Good,” she said.

Adrien returned her hug, holding her tight. “I was thinking about you a lot last night,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

“I was thinking about you too,” Marinette said, smiling up at him. “Although honestly, I think about you all the time.”

Adrien leaned down to kiss her. “I do too,” he assured her. “I guess we better transform before we run out of time.”

“Yeah, I guess so. I’m so nervous. I’m glad you’re coming with,” Marinette replied.

“I’m glad too,” he replied. “Plagg, claws out!”

“Tikki, spots on!” Marinette cried as she watched him transform.

“So,” Chat Noir said. “Are we unifying with the other Miraculous now?”

“Yeah,” Ladybug replied, going to retrieve the box. She opened it and handed Chat Noir the bracelet for the snake Miraculous. He put it on and watched as Sass popped up. “Sass, Plagg unify!” he exclaimed.

Ladybug put on the glasses for the horse Miraculous. “Kaalki, Tikki, unify!” She added the bracelet for Wayzz and watched him pop up. “Hi Wayzz, we will have to wait until next month to discuss things with the monks. In the meantime, we want to make a quick trip just to make sure the temple is ok and that the monks have a way to contact us if they need our help.”

Wayzz nodded. “That sounds very sensible.” 

“Well,” Ladybug said nervously, “I guess it’s time to go. Voyage!” She pictured the temple in her mind and grabbed Chat’s hand as a portal appeared in front of them. She climbed through and Chat Noir followed. The portal disappeared behind them.

Instinctively, Chat pulled out his baton, scanning the area for potential threats. “Second chance,” he said, adjusting his bracelet.

Ladybug saw that they were in front of a large, arched doorway with the Miraculous symbol carved into the wooden doors. One of the doors opened partway and a young man peered out cautiously.

“Guardian?” he asked.

“Yes, I am the Guardian,” Ladybug replied.

Chat looked at her with interest, wondering if she was aware that she and the monk were both speaking in Mandarin.

“It is an honor to meet you. And you, Chat Noir,” the monk said, looking at Chat. “We have been hoping you would come. We have been trying to use our Kwami to contact your Kwami but you’re just so far away.”

“So there are other Miraculous?” Ladybug asked.

“Oh yes,” the monk replied. “Your Miraculous box is the most important because it contains the Miraculous for the two of you. But there are many other powerful Miraculous that we guard in the temple. Of course as you know, it was all lost to the sentimonster for many years. Everything is now restored thanks to you both.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Ladybug replied. “I’m afraid we don’t have much time right now but we intend to come back next month for a longer stay. For now, we wanted to work with you to find a way for us to be in contact. 

“Excuse me,” Wayzz said. “I’d like to know if Master Fu’s teacher Master Liu is here.”

“He is. I will bring him to you,” the monk replied.

“Five minutes is up,” Chat said when the monk disappeared behind the door again. “Should I trigger ‘Second Chance’ again?”

“Yeah,” Ladybug answered. “If Wayzz somehow recognizes this other monk, I’ll feel better about this.”

Chat waited to reset the bracelet until the door started to open. This time it opened fully, revealing the young monk and a much older one.

“I understand the Kwami Wayzz was asking for me. It’s good to see you again, the old man said, nodding to Wayzz. “I know you don’t have much time. Please come in.”

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir and he nodded encouragingly. Together they followed the monks into the courtyard of the temple. A large mosaic of the Miraculous symbol covered the ground on which they were standing. 

“Thank you Apprentice Yang,” the old man said. “I need to speak to the Guardian Ladybug and Chat Noir in private.” The younger man nodded and walked away as Master Liu escorted them into an empty room and shut the door.

“Were you aware of the butterfly holder’s attempted break-in?” he asked.

“No!” Ladybug exclaimed in shock. “Hawk Moth was here?”

“So that’s what he’s calling himself? Hawk Moth?” Master Liu asked.

“That’s right,” Chat said. “When was he here?”

Master Liu looked at Chat. “It is very good that you speak Mandarin,” he said. “The Guardian naturally understands everything we say and speaks to us in a way we can understand because of the magic invoked by her role as the Miraculous Protector.”

“I did wonder about that,” Chat said. “Can she understand me?”

“Of course I can understand you! Why wouldn’t I?” Ladybug asked, looking mystified.

“Because we are all speaking in Mandarin, including you,” Chat said. “You are speaking it to them through some kind of Magic translating service as the Guardian and I’m speaking it thanks to all of my Chinese lessons.” 

Ladybug nodded in understanding.

“To answer your question, Chat, Hawk Moth was here just over two weeks ago. I have heard from people in nearby villages that he had been trying to find out more about the temples over the past month.”

Chat looked stricken as he considered the significance of the dates the monk had mentioned.

“How far did he get?” Ladybug asked.

“Not far. He had akumatized a villager but we were able to free the butterfly. If I bring it to you, will you purify it?”

“Of course,” Ladybug agreed. “So are you aware of a way we can communicate with each other? We are intending to come back next month while it is late at night where we are coming from so that we can stay longer undetected. However, if you need us before then, we’d like to know.”

“Do you have a way of communicating with each other when you are transformed?” Master Liu asked.

“Yes, we each have a device we can use,” Ladybug answered.

“I have an idea in that case,” the monk pulled a Miraculous case from his pocket and opened it to reveal a small pair of golden antlers which he pinned to his tunic. A Kwami burst out in a golden brown ball of light, which disappeared to reveal a tiny fawn-like creature.

“Hello Master Liu, What can I do for you?” the fawn asked in a surprisingly calming voice.

“Shantii, can you look at the devices that Ladybug and Chat Noir use to communicate and manifest one if I transform?”

“I think so,” Shantii replied.

Chat opened his baton to show her the communicator. The Kwami flew over and examined it before briefly touching it with a tiny hoof. She also looked at Ladybug’s communicator and did the same thing.

“I am ready” the fawn said, serenely.

“Shantii, hooves awaken,” Master Liu said as he transformed in front of them. He looked in the soft pouch attached at his waist and pulled out a brown communicator with white spots similar to the markings of a fawn on it. He opened it and smiled. “Excellent, she was able to use the contact information in your communicators,” he said, showing them the small ladybug and paw print icons on his screen.

Chat smiled widely. “That really sets my mind at rest. Please contact us if you need help. We’ll get back to you as quickly as possible,” he promised.

“Your offer is much appreciated although I hope it won’t come to that. Let me go get the akuma.” The monk left quickly and returned just a few moments later with a golden jar, sealed with a heavy looking lid.

Ladybug got out her yoyo again as he released the butterfly and quickly caught and purified it. The trio of heroes along with Wayzz watched as it fluttered away.

“Now that sets _my_ mind at ease,” smiled Master Liu. “I’ll de-transform now. Hooves rest Shantii.” After he de-transformed he looked at Ladybug and Chat Noir. “You mentioned you intend to come for a longer visit soon. Do you have enough time to tell me what you wish to discuss?”

Chat looked at his communicator and nodded. “Go ahead, Ladybug,” he prompted her.

“We would like to better understand how we can use the power of our bond. There is a page in the Grimoire that shows an illustration of Ladybug using a special power but we don’t know how to harness it or what it does.”

Master Liu smiled. “I think I know which illustration you are referring to. Do you have a picture?”

“No, but I can send you one later,” Ladybug promised.

“I would appreciate that. This way I can prepare for that discussion.”

“We better go for now,” Ladybug said. “Thank you so much for your time.”

“Thank you for coming. I can see now how young you both are. Walking into the unknowns of this temple was very brave,” Master Liu stated.

“Thank you, Master Liu,” Chat said. “Can we use Voyage in here?”

“She’s the Guardian,” Master Liu laughed. “And Ladybug. I’d say she can do what she likes.”

Chat grinned. “Words to live by, I assure you,” he said, his eyes twinkling as Ladybug blushed. “Go ahead, Bug.”

Ladybug smiled and called “Voyage!” as she thought of her bedroom. The portal appeared again and they hopped through, the monk watching as it closed behind them.

Ladybug and Chat Noir entered the familiar surroundings of Marinette’s bedroom and de-transformed immediately.

“I’m kind of freaked out that Hawk Moth has been trying to break into the temple,” Adrien said. “And that the timing of the break-in coincided with one of Father’s business trips.”

Marinette sighed. “We’re really going to have to be careful. If there’s anything I learned from Master Fu, it’s that if you rush something, you may not get the solution you wanted.”

“I agree,” Adrien said. “Every bit of evidence I have, I gained as Chat Noir. I can’t risk him making that connection whether he’s Hawk Moth or not.”

“On the bright side, we did it! We made it to the temple!” Marinette exclaimed.

Adrien smiled. “We did, Bug. Are you going to send that illustration?”

“Ugh,” Marinette groaned. “I shouldn’t have de-transformed. Tikki!” she called.

“Yes Marinette?”

“I need to take a picture with my communicator.” Tikki nodded as she understood. “Tikki, spots on!”

As soon as her transformation was complete, Ladybug went to her computer and pulled up the Grimoire file. She scrolled through to the picture of Ladybug holding the little balls of light and took a picture with her communicator. She saw the little icon for deer antlers and pressed it. The picture zipped away and she waited to see if it worked.

Master Liu: Picture received. I will investigate. Thank you Ladybug.  
Ladybug: I am glad that worked. Thank you Master Liu.

“Tikki spots off.”

“Well, I guess we’ve done everything we can,” Adrien mused.

“Shall we go downstairs then?” she asked as she returned the Miraculous to the box and put it away.

“Yes, let’s go down and do something normal,” he laughed. “I’d like to put it out of my mind that I was just walking around in Tibet a few minutes ago.”

“You and me both!” Marinette exclaimed. “It all gets a little wild sometimes.”

“That’s for sure,” Adrien agreed, taking her hand. “Come on, I’m dying for some coffee.”

*****

The bakery was busy all day which Marinette was actually grateful for. The day flew by and her mind was kept occupied by the constant flow of customers paying for their food.

At one o’ clock, Tom locked up and they all went upstairs. Sabine headed straight for the stove to check a large pot that was slowly heating up.

“The soup is ready when we are,” she said.

Adrien and Marinette sprang into action getting out bowls and spoons while Tom sliced up a baguette. Soon they were all sitting around the table.

“This is really delicious, Sabine,” Adrien said as he tasted the soup. “Although I hate to eat and run. Gorilla is going to be here in about fifteen minutes.”

“What’s on the schedule today, son?” Tom asked.

“Just a piano lesson and then I’m coming back to take a nap,” Adrien replied with a wry grin. “I wish I could just relax at night but it’s been really difficult. I keep waking up. Weekend naps are becoming a thing.”

“Have you had any more trouble from your father?” Tom asked.

“No, he’s been overly courteous, at least for him, whenever I’m around friends and I’ve barely seen him otherwise.”

Tom sighed. “I don’t understand your father one bit. The more I get to know you, the more confused I get. He’s missing out on spending time with a great kid and he’s never going to get all the time he’s squandered back.”

“Thanks, Tom,” Adrien said softly. “I really like spending time with you as well.”

“I guess his loss is my gain,” Tom replied.

Adrien smiled and finished his soup. He went to put his bowl next to the sink before heading for the door. 

“I’ll see you in a bit,” he told Marinette, kissing her cheek.

She blushed slightly and nodded. “Ok,” she replied.

*****

Marinette was up in her room pinning fabric together for Alya’s pajamas when she heard a knock on her door. “Adrien?” she called.

“Yeah, can I come in?” he asked.

“Sure,” Marinette replied, putting her work down carefully on the desk.

“What are you working on?” he asked as he walked up behind her.

“Alya’s Christmas present,” she replied. “I can show you my sketches if you’re interested.”

“Definitely,” he replied, pulling up the little stool and sitting next to her.

Marinette pulled out her sketchbook and opened the page she had bookmarked. Adrien looked at the sketches and grinned. “They are going to be thrilled,” he said. “They look like pajama super suits.”

“That’s the general idea,” Marinette smiled, pleased her design worked the way she intended it to. “I know they both miss them. I wish I felt better about giving them back because they were great at it and I definitely consider them trustworthy.”

“Maybe there will be a time when it makes sense,” Adrien said. “Anything is possible.”

Marinette smiled. “I hope so,” she replied.

“So,” Adrien said, nuzzling her neck. “Are you taking a nap with me or am I on my own?”

“I am definitely not turning down a chance to snuggle with you,” she said. “Let’s go up to my bed. It’s more comfortable anyway.” She got up to climb up the steps. Adrien took off his shoes and climbed up after her. He cuddled up behind her as she laid down and soon they were both asleep.

****

Marinette awoke to the sound of Adrien’s alarm. She could feel him stirring next to her as he turned to shut off the alarm.

“Do you need to leave now?” she asked.

“Gorilla is picking me up in just over half an hour,” he answered, turning back to her.

Marinette turned to face him. “Hey Gorgeous,” she murmured, reaching over and stroking his face.

Adrien smiled and pulled her to him.

“Maybe you should set another alarm,” Marinette said, her face inches from his.

Adrien’s grin reminded her so strongly of Chat Noir, she could practically see his cute kitty ears. “I already did,” he told her before lowering his mouth to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I have mentioned in the comments, I have been feeling a lot of self-inflicted pressure about writing this to the point that I was freaking out a couple of days ago because I just couldn’t get myself back into this world. My husband gave me a foot rub and a pep talk and told me to stop putting all this pressure on myself to keep up my chapter a day pace. So I am taking his advice and for now, I will update every other day. Not putting up a chapter yesterday actually helped a lot and I have been able to get back into my story and write again. I am still a few chapters ahead but giving myself the breathing space of not sharing it so quickly puts my mind at ease that I can keep up. 
> 
> I realize that even updating every other day is still a lot so if I need to adjust further, I will. I have a lot of story left to tell and tbh, I known pretty much exactly how it ends. I just need to get there.


	14. Chapter 14

It was Monday morning and Marinette was standing contemplatively in front of her wardrobe trying to decide what she should wear on the first day of her internship. Jeans and leggings seemed too informal. Skirts might be impractical. That left her with the wide-legged trousers she had worn the other day and a pair of skinny black trousers. Either of those would be safe choices. She decided on the skinny black trousers since she’d only just worn the other pair.

“Ready for your internship?” Tikki asked as she came floating over.

“As ready as I can be,” Marinette replied. “Trying to pick something chic but fairly safe since I have no idea what people dress like at Gabriel.” She spotted a flash of indigo blue as she rifled through her hangers. “Ah! That’s what I was looking for!” She pulled out a silky, boat-neck top and put it on.

Happy with her outfit, Marinette turned her attention to her hair. She pulled it into a low bun and secured it with plenty of bobby pins. She fished out her favorite black eyeliner and created practiced flicks on each eyelid and finished with a layer of waterproof mascara. She was not taking any chances.

Finally, Marinette replaced her usual pink accessories with black ones. Her black quilted tote bag once again replaced her pink backpack. Her little pink handbag was replaced with her black one. Even her fluffy teddy bear coat was replaced with a black wool peacoat which seemed far more professional. She was just putting on her black oxfords when she heard a knock on her door.

“Come in,” she called. She smiled when Adrien opened the door. “I was hoping it was you,” she said.

Adrien smiled at her as he walked over. “I’m always happy to hear that,” he said as he leaned down to kiss her. “You look really beautiful. You’ll fit right in at Gabriel,” he told her.

Marinette smiled and gave him a hug. “Well I’m happy to hear _that_ ,” she said. “It took me forever to decide what to wear.”

“Are you ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she answered, putting on her coat and grabbing her bags. “Let’s go.”

“Do you have plans for lunch today?” Adrien asked as they headed down the stairs.

“I was planning on just eating here. Do you want to join me?” Marinette asked.

“I’d love to,” he replied.

“Great, I’d like to find out a bit more about who I’ll be working with. Do you know anyone in the couture department?”

“I do,” he replied. “I’ll be happy to talk to you about it at lunchtime.”

They reached the bottom of the steps and Adrien held the door open for her. 

“Hello you two!” Sabine greeted them. “Marinette, are you coming home for lunch still?”

“Yeah, Adrien is going to join me as well,” Marinette replied as she grabbed two croissants and handed one to Adrien.

“I’ll see you two later, then,” Sabine said.

****

The school day went quickly and soon enough Marinette was following Adrien out to the car. Gorilla was waiting for them with the passenger door already open. “So the head of the alterations team is Victor Durand and his two assistants are Noelle Blanchet and Margot Renaud, Marinette said as she climbed into the car.

“That’s right,” Adrien smiled. “Tell them I said hello.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “And Gorilla will pick you up and take you home tonight.”

“Did you organize that?” Marinette asked. 

“I did. Some days I have fencing so he’ll have to pick up both of us on those days. Not tonight though; I’m going back home for Chinese and Piano lessons.”

At that moment, Gorilla pulled up outside the Gabriel offices. Adrien got out and opened the door for Marinette. “Good luck, I’m sure you’ll do great,” he said, kissing her cheek.

“Thanks, I’ll see you later,” she replied.

Adrien watched her walk up the steps and disappear through the front doors.

Marinette walked straight up to the front desk. “Hello,” she said to the receptionist. “I’m Marinette Dupain Cheng. I’m starting an internship today.” 

The woman behind the desk smiled in recognition. “Hello Miss Dupain Cheng. Let me call Margot.

“Thank you,” Marinette replied politely. She shifted her tote bag full of school work up on her shoulder, wishing she had thought to leave it in the car. She peeked into her handbag and Tikki smiled up at her reassuringly. She felt a welcome calm wash over her and she took a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

“Miss Dupain Cheng? I’m Margot,” a young woman with blonde hair said as she emerged from an elevator.

“Hello Margot, It’s nice to meet you. Please call me Marinette,” she replied.

Margot smiled. “Ok, Marinette. Come with me and I’ll take you back.” Marinette nodded and followed her into the elevator.

“I saw the jacket you made for Adrien when he was here for that awful meeting,” Margot said. “You did a beautiful job.”

“Adrien told me about that meeting,” Marinette said, sadly. “It sounded terrible.”

“It was,” Margot agreed. “Adrien is a sweet guy. I don’t know what that was all about.”

The elevator opened and Marinette followed Margot down a long hallway. Margot stopped at a frosted glass door and slid her ID through a card reader. It blinked green and she opened the door. “Come on in,” she said, keeping the door open long enough for Marinette to enter the room.

Marinette quietly scanned the room, noting the large white tables, some of which had swathes of fabric laid out. The rest were empty and spotlessly clean. A couple of people were quietly pinning pattern pieces onto fabric at one of the tables. Another woman was bent over the table nearest her, straightening a large piece of deep purple chiffon. She looked up as the door clicked shut behind Marinette and smiled.

“You must be Marinette. I’m Claire, I’m on the patterns team. Have you ever worked with silk chiffon?” 

“Yes, “ Marinette said. “It looks like you’ve already done the hardest part. It looks perfectly straight!”

Claire laughed. “It’s not so bad. I’ve had a lot of practice. Would you be comfortable using my template and cutting pieces out for me? I need sixty of this particular piece. You’ll have to be careful to get that many pieces from this section of fabric.”

Marinette nodded. “I can do that. Do you want me to start now?”

“That would be wonderful,” Claire said, handing her a rotary cutter. “If you need a fresh blade, let me know. I just changed it so it’ll last a while.”

Marinette took the blade and eyed the chiffon which was held down by fabric weights in several spots. She picked up the template and lined it up carefully as close to the corner edges of the material as she could. She switched the safety off on the rotary cutter and got to work.

Marinette didn’t know how much time had passed when Claire got her attention. She had been carefully stacking her cut pieces in piles of ten to determine how many she had cut out. It was painstaking work cutting the pieces out. The fabric was clearly of an extremely high quality and she knew how important it was for each piece to be cut perfectly straight.

“You’ve done really well,” Claire complimented her. “You’ve been working for an hour and you’re halfway there already. I see very little fabric waste as well which is fantastic. Do you want to take a break and meet the rest of the team?”

“I’d love to,” Marinette said. “Could I get some water as well?”

“Of course, there are water bottles in the break room. I told everyone to meet us there.” 

“Ok, thanks,” Marinette said, following her out of the room. They crossed to the other side of the hallway and Claire slid her ID card next to another glass door. Marinette walked in with her and found herself in a large break room. There were a few couches in one corner and a kitchen took up half the room. A few glass dining tables divided the room. One of them was occupied by a group of five people. Claire went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water which she handed to Marinette.

“Thanks Claire,” Marinette said, opening the bottle and taking a drink. 

“Come sit down,” she replied. “You’ve already met Margot. Next to her is Noelle and then Victor. They’re all from alterations. Next to Victor is Charlotte and finally Madelyn. They are on the patterns team with me. Everyone, this is Marinette.”

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” Marinette said as she sat down.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Victor said. “I have to admit, I’ve been stalking Adrien’s Instagram ever since he said he had a girlfriend. You’re even cuter in person!”

Marinette blushed. “Thank you. Adrien told me to say hello to you, Margot and Noelle.”

Victor smiled. “He’s a real joy to work with. He’s so accommodating you’d never imagine he’s Gabriel’s son. I’ve known him since he was little. In fact... “ Victor reached into the bag resting against his chair and pulled out a folder. “Since I knew you were coming, I decided to dig through the Gabriel photo archive. I think you will appreciate this.” He took a photo out of the folder and slid it over to her.

Marinette looked at the photo and gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. “Oh my gosh!” she exclaimed. There was Victor, clearly a lot younger, sitting at a desk and smiling. A woman was standing next to him whom Marinette immediately recognized as Adrien’s mother and there was a little boy with platinum blonde hair and bright green eyes. He couldn’t have been more than six or seven but he was definitely Adrien. He was proudly wearing a little suit jacket and his mother had her hand resting lightly at the back of his neck.

“That was taken after his first ever suit fitting,” Victor said.

Marinette fanned her face, feeling tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry… I just… I’ve never seen any photos of him like this. Does he know about this picture?”

“He may have seen it when he was younger but he may not know it exists anymore. We can go scan it after our break and you can send it to him,” Victor said.

“I would love that, thank you,” Marinette said.

“I’m so glad Gabriel decided to give you the internship,” Margot said. “We were all wondering what kind of girl could possibly be Adrien’s girlfriend and someone Gabriel would hire… especially after Lila.” Margot shuddered. “But you clearly love Adrien a lot… And I heard about this Instagram thing you and Adrien are going to be working on. How on earth did that happen?”

“I suggested it to Mr. Agreste when he offered me the internship,” Marinette replied. “Adrien told me about that meeting you mentioned, Margot, and I spent every minute I had until our dinner meeting the next day trying to figure out how to make the best of the situation. I knew backing out wasn’t an option so…” she trailed off.

Victor shook his head in awe. “Well, I’m impressed. And I now completely understand why Adrien is so smitten.”

Marinette laughed. “He’s not the only one,” she assured him.

“So,” Victor said, getting up. “Shall we go scan this photo? There may even be a photo printer.”

“I’m pretty sure there is,” Margot said. “I’m coming with.”

Marinette picked up her bags and followed them out of the break room. They went to the elevator and piled in. When the doors opened again, Marinette followed them as they went down several different hallways before stopping at a door with the word “Graphics” running down the side in large purple letters. Victor swiped his ID card and they all went inside.

“Hey Victor,” a man sitting at a computer desk greeted him. “Visiting the archive again?”

“Well, I’m going to return the photo in a minute. I want to scan it and print a copy if I can.”

“Go ahead,” the man said. “The scanning station is free and the photo printer is available.”

“Thanks Jean,” Victor said as he went over to the scanner.

A few minutes later, they were leaving the graphics department.

“We’ve got about half an hour left. Shall we go back down to the patterns room?” Victor asked Margot.

“Sure,” she replied. “I think Claire is finishing up the chiffon pieces but we can figure out what we’ll be doing tomorrow.”

They all got back into the elevator and went back down to their floor. Victor swiped his card and they entered the patterns room again.

“Have you ever used a serger?” he asked Marinette.

“A few times.. It’s been awhile. I only have a sewing machine at home,” she answered. 

“I have a bunch of bespoke t-shirts I need to put together. I can gather some fabric scraps if you want to try one out right now,” he suggested.

“Ok,” Marinette agreed.

Victor opened a door at one end of the room. “We have our sergers in here,” he said. “Margot, can you show her how it works? I’m going to go get some scrap material.”

Marinette followed Margot into the other room and gasped in awe. There was a row of commercial sewing machines and a row of sergerse. An entire wall was filled from top to bottom with bolts of fabric. Margot set about explaining the functions of the serger before turning it on. Victor returned with some pieces of jersey cotton. Margot took two pieces and demonstrated how to sew them together.

“Do you want to try?” she asked Marinette.

“Definitely,” Marinette replied, taking Margot’s place behind the serger. Carefully she matched two pieces of cotton and ran them through the machine. “It’s so fast,” she marveled as she selected two more and ran them through.

“You’re a natural,” Margot said as Marinette continued to match up fabric pieces and run them through the machine.

“I’m not sure I’d trust me with bespoke t-shirts just yet,” Marinette laughed.

“Oh, I don’t know. You’d just be doing the sides. It’s pretty straightforward,” Margot reassured her.

“Well I’m willing to try,” Marinette said. “I’ve always wanted to get more comfortable with one of these.” She shut the serger off and got up. “I’ve run out of scraps. Is there anything else I can do?”

Margot glanced up at the clock. “Well, it’s time to finish for today. Thanks for your help. I think we’re going to have fun this week!”

Marinette smiled. “I think so too. Thanks for making me feel so welcome!”

“It’s my pleasure,” Margot said. “I’m happy Adrien found you. He deserves some happiness if anyone does. Let me show you back out.”

Soon Marinette was back in the reception area. She waved goodbye to the receptionist and headed out to her ride home.


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette got dressed much more quickly the next morning. She put on her hot pink shift dress, some black tights and her black ballet flats. She grabbed the slim black box containing the picture that Victor had printed for her, now safely inside a silver picture frame, and put it carefully in her tote bag. She had talked to Adrien briefly the night before to tell him that her first day had gone well but she was hoping to get an opportunity to talk in more detail and give him the photo.

She was walking into the front entrance at school when Adrien caught up with her.

“Hey Princess,” he greeted her as he took her hand. “I was hoping I wasn’t too late to see you before class. I’m afraid I have to go home for lunch because reasons,” he rolled his eyes and Marinette laughed. “But I have fencing this afternoon and Father is busy with something this evening so I was wondering if you would like to do something together tonight.”

“I’d love to!” Marinette replied. “I’ll text my Maman but I’m sure it’ll be ok.”

“Great, anything in particular you’d like to do?” he asked as they walked to class.

“Go somewhere pretty that is quiet enough that we can talk,” Marinette said after a moment’s thought.

“I should be able to figure something out with that,” Adrien said as they entered their classroom.

Marinette smiled up at him. “I’m looking forward to it already,” she told him before letting go of his hand and walking up to her seat.

*****

Just as the lunch bell rang, Mr. Damocles popped his head into the classroom.

“Marinette? Do you have a moment?” he asked.

“Of course,” she replied, gathering her things and following him out, ignoring the ‘Oooohs’ from some of her classmates.

“I wanted to talk to you about this holiday party,” he said as they walked into his office. “I’ve been talking with the staff and I’ve heard a lot of support for the idea. It needs to be a very inclusive sort of thing because we’d like it to be used to invoke some positive emotions around here. We’re all getting tired of the amount of akumas that end up shutting the school down.”

“I understand Mr. Damocles. I’ve spoken to one of my classmates, Rose Lavillant, who is the singer for Kitty Section and she would love to head up a committee for it. She was the one who had the idea for the event in the first place. Would you like me to see if she is around? We can all talk about this together.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Mr Damocles agreed.

“I’ll be right back,” Marinette promised, getting up to leave the office.

Marinette headed to the locker room first to stow her bag and see if Rose was there. She was pleased to see her talking to Juleka. 

“Rose!” she exclaimed as she put her tote in her locker. “Mr Damocles has agreed to have a holiday party. I told him you’d be interested in organizing it. Do you have a few minutes to talk to him?

“Do I?! Marinette! You’re amazing!” Rose squealed.

Marinette laughed. “I think between you and me, we wore him down enough to discuss it with the staff and they thought it was a good idea so now he’s on board.”

Rose smiled, “Well, lead the way! Juleka, I’ll be back soon!”

Marinette knocked on Mr Damocles’ door, grinning at Rose as she hopped excitedly next to her.

“Come in,” Mr Damocles called.

“I’m back and I found Rose,” Marinette told him. “I just wanted to let you know, I don’t have a lot of time at the moment. I really just wanted to make sure this meeting happened and help you get started. I think Rose has a lot of ideas in mind and probably thoughts on who she can recruit to help.”

“Oh, I definitely do,” Rose exclaimed. “I’ve already talked to Mylene and Nathaniel and they were definitely interested in helping. I’m sure all my Kitty Section bandmates will be happy to help if we get to perform. Is that going to be ok, Mr. Damocles?

“I have no objections to that,” he replied. “Keep your noise levels within acceptable parameters and it’s fine with me.”

“I know you said you don’t have time to do much, Marinette but do you think you’d have time to make something festive for us to wear? It doesn’t have to be anything big.”

“I could make you each Santa hats that compliment your masks,” Marinette suggested.

“Oooh, that would be amazing!”

“Well, it sounds like plans are being set into motion,” Mr. Damocles observed. “Rose, when you have a date in mind, please let me know. For now, you two better head off for some lunch before we all run out of time.

Marinette nodded. “Thank you Mr. Damocles.”

****

When the final school bell rang, Marinette quickly packed her things and followed Adrien out to the car. Soon they were on their way to Gabriel.

“Do you know what you’ll be doing today?” he asked, taking her hand.

“I think I’m mainly going to be practicing with the serger and I might help with sewing some t-shirts if I feel confident enough,” she replied.

“What’s a serger?” Adrien asked curiously.

“It’s a type of sewing machine but it works much faster and creates more durable seams,” Marinette explained. “I’d only used one a few times before yesterday but they had me practice on one with some scrap material yesterday. They said I was doing well but I’m not sure they should let me loose on actual garments yet!”

Adrien smiled and kissed her cheek. “I’m sure you’ll do great. You sounded so happy about it last night. I have to say, I was really relieved.”

“So were my parents,” Marinette laughed. “Hopefully today will go just as well.”

“Well, here we are. I’ll see you afterwards,” Adrien said as he opened the door and got out.

Marinette climbed out. “I’m leaving my tote bag in the car if that’s ok,” she told him.

Adrien nodded. “Of course. It’ll be safe in the car.”

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. “See you in a while, Gorgeous.”

“See you,” she said as he watched her walk up to the main entrance.

******

“Hello Miss Dupain Cheng,” the receptionist greeted her as she walked in. “Let me call Margot and let her know you’re here.”

“Thanks and please, call me Marinette,” she replied.

“Of course. I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself yesterday. I’m Sophie.”

Marinette smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Sophie,” she said.

“Good afternoon, Marinette!” Margot exclaimed as she got out of the elevator and walked over.

“Hi Margot,” Marinette greeted her.

“I made you some practice t-shirts out of muslin,” Margot said as they got in the elevator. “I think you’ll do fine with the real thing but I thought that might help you feel more confident.”

“Thanks Margot,” Marinette said. “That does sound like a good idea.” She followed Margot out of the elevator and over to the pattern cutting room.

“Hi Marinette,” Claire greeted her as she looked up from her work. “Ready for another round with the serger?”

“Yep!” Marinette exclaimed with a grin.

“That’s the spirit!” Margot cheered. “Let’s go.” She opened the workroom and turned on the light. “Here’s the practice ones for you to warm up on.”

Marinette sat down and switched the machine on. She noticed the thread had been switched to a deep purple. “Is this the thread for the actual t-shirts?”

“Yes,” Margot said. “They are all purple and each one is being hand-embroidered with a unique design.”

“Wow,” Marinette said. “I hope I get to see how they turn out!”

“I saw your signature in Adrien’s jacket. Maybe we’ll have you doing that next.”

Marinette laughed. “I’d definitely have to see a few finished ones before I tried that.” She arranged the first practice shirt and attempted her first side seam. She held it up. “Not quite straight but close,” she said, carefully flipping the shirt around to do the other side. She fed it through the machine, keeping her hands as steady as she could. She handed it to Margot.

“Yeah, your second attempt is already better. Try another!” Margot said.

After four practice shirts, Marinette took a deep breath. “Ok, I’ll try the real thing,” she said.

“Yesssss,” Margot said, happily. “Let me go get them. I’m going to be making some myself so I’ll be nearby if you have any questions.” She walked out of the room and returned pushing a cart with boxes stacked on it.

“Whoa… how many are there?” Marinette asked.

“200,” Margot answered.

“I guess we better get to work then!” Marinette laughed as she pulled the first t-shirt out of her box.

For the next hour and a half, the only noises were the constant bursts of activity from their sergers as Marinette and Margot steadily worked through the boxes. They were finally interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Wow, you ladies have been productive,” Victor said as he popped his head through and took in the piles of finished t-shirts. “Would you like to take a break?”

“Yeah, I need something to drink actually,” Margot replied. “How about you, Marinette?”

“Definitely,” Marinette agreed as she stood up and stretched. “I have absolutely no idea how many of those shirts I did. I lost track around fifty.

“There is one box left with just a few inside,” Margot replied as she stacked all the empty boxes on the cart.

“Well, come on then! Let’s go to the break room,” Victor told them as he held the door open.

A few minutes later they were in the break room, sitting at the table. Marinette opened her bottle of water and took a long swig.

Victor laughed. “Poor Marinette. We should let you get a drink when you get here instead of putting you straight to work.”

Marinette smiled. “I just need to make sure I remember to have a drink on the way,” she replied.

“We need to figure out what Marinette will be doing tomorrow,” Margot said. “I’ll have the t-shirts finished in the morning and ready for the embroidery team by lunch at the latest. I was saying that maybe Marinette could do some embroidery. What do you think, Victor?”

“Fine with me,” he said. “What do you think, Marinette?”

“If I can see what the embroidery team has already done as a reference, I think I could do that,” Marinette answered.

“I think that settles that, then,” Victor replied, smiling.

There was a knock on the break room door and they all turned to see who it was.

“Hey!” Adrien said as he opened the door and came in, putting his ID card in his pocket. “Claire told me you were in here.” He walked over and sat next to Marinette. “Fencing ended early so I thought I would come in and say hello.”

“Hello Adrien,” Victor said. “It’s nice to see you! We’re enjoying having Marinette here. She’s been a total rockstar. I have to say, I was wondering what we were going to be dealing with after the last girl we ended up with because of you.”

Adrien scowled. “I assume you mean Lila. I can promise you, she was definitely never my girlfriend.”

Margot grinned. “I had a hard time imagining that, no matter how much she insisted that was the case.”

“Yeah, well she’s a liar,” Adrien said. “The only reason I even acted like her friend was to get her off Marinette’s case.”

“Really?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah, this may or may not be the time to discuss this but I agreed to make nice if she got you un-expelled from school,” Adrien said, grimly. “No one was happier than me when she finally got herself fired.”

“You... were the reason Lila took back her story?” Marinette said disbelievingly.

“Marinette, did Lila really get you expelled?” Victor asked.

She sighed. “Yes… she made my life hell for quite awhile.” She turned to Adrien. “And I can’t believe you did that… and you were saying the other day that I was the only one making sacrifices for your well-being… huh!” She booped him on the nose.

Margot laughed. “So it sounds like this all happened a while ago. And yet you haven’t been together that long, right?”

Adrien laughed. “Yeah, well, I was kidding myself. I had convinced myself we were just friends for a variety of reasons.”

Victor smiled gently. “You should give yourself a break. It’s been a rough year for you. We’re not blind to what is going on with your father.”

“I didn’t realize it was that obvious,” Adrien replied in surprise. “He’s always been careful with his professional reputation.”

“Mostly, I would say that is true. But for those who have been here longer, we see the changes in how he treats you,” Victor said. “We try to reign him in as diplomatically as we can.”

“I’ve noticed,” Adrien said. “And I really appreciate it. He’s been better since my last campaign went so well but it is certainly creating a lot of pressure to do a good job on this next one.”

“You’ll be fine,” Victor said reassuringly. “I’ve already been talking to the stylist and the photographer about it. I promise we’re going to do everything we can to make that shoot comfortable. Your father has already said he’s going to be away somewhere on business the day after Christmas and won’t be in Cyprus. We are trying to arrange the other shoot to happen there as well so he won’t be around to interfere.”

“Really?” Adrien asked. “That’s the first I’ve heard about him going away.”

Marinette heard her phone go off and took it out of her bag. “Adrien, I just got a text from my Maman. She says it's fine if I stay out.”

“Looks like it’s time to go,” Margot said, checking her own phone. 

Marinette put her phone back in her bag and stood up. Adrien got up and took her hand. 

“Ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she answered softly. “Where are we going?”

“I’ll tell you when we get to the car,” he grinned. “Where’s your coat?”

“Oh, I left it in the patterns room,” Marinette replied.

“I’ll go get it for you Marinette,” Victor said.

They all followed him out to the hallway. Victor and Margot both went into the room and he returned a moment later to hand her the coat. “Have a good evening you two. See you tomorrow, Marinette.”

Adrien and Marinette said goodbye and went to the elevator. Adrien pushed the button for the main floor and the doors shut. Marinette leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Sorry,” he said. “I’d kind of forgotten about all that stuff with Lila. I just really didn’t want anyone thinking I ever dated her. Still, not the way you should have found out.”

“I’m not mad,” Marinette reassured him. “I’m just surprised and relieved. I never understood what happened. I knew you knew she was a liar and it completely fried my brain when I saw something on the news right after I was reinstated about you being friends with her.

“I just couldn’t bear that she got you kicked out. I knew she had to be behind it. Looking back, I was definitely kidding myself about how I felt for you.”

The elevator opened and they headed to the car. Adrien opened the door for her and they walked outside. The sun was setting as they walked to the car and Gorilla was already waiting for them. He smiled and opened the door and they both climbed inside. As soon as he shut the door, Marinette pulled Adrien to her and gave him a searing kiss.

“Thanks for getting me un-expelled,” she said with a grin. “Feel free to tell my parents about that. It was annoying how bad they felt for her. A lying disorder…”

Adrien laughed. “Is that the excuse she came up with? Damn,” he shook his head.

“So what are we doing?” Marinette asked.

"Well I forgot how early the sun is setting now… how about a walk along the Seine?” he asked.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Marinette agreed. 

Adrien nodded. “Gorilla, can you drop us off somewhere along the river? I’ll text you when we need a ride home.” 

“I have something for you,” Marinette said, picking up her tote bag and pulling out the black box. “Victor showed this to me yesterday. I thought you would want a copy.”

“What is it?” Adrien asked, taking the box and lifting the lid. “A picture? Oh…” He lifted the frame out and looked at the picture inside. Marinette reached over to hug him.

“Thank you Marinette… I haven’t seen any older photos of me or my mother since she disappeared. She used to keep albums in a bookcase in her and Father’s room but I don’t know what happened to them. Father hasn’t let me in his room since…” he trailed off, tears welling in his eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out. “Hey, it looks like we’re here. I need some fresh air… and I’d really like to talk to you about… all this.”

“Ok,” Marinette replied softly.

Adrien carefully put the picture back in the box and helped Marinette out of the car. “Thanks Gorilla, I’ll see you later,” he said before shutting the door. “Come on Princess, this is a nice spot and I can see a bench down on the river bank.”

Marinette smiled and let him lead her to the bench. He sat down and pulled her into his lap.

“We may have to go somewhere warmer pretty soon,” he whispered. “But I want a little time to just sit here with you.”

“We can stay here as long as you like,” Marinette told him, leaning up to kiss him.

Adrien kissed her back gently. “I am glad Victor remembered that photo,” he said. “I vaguely remember it being taken but I forgot it existed. I’m really glad you got a copy of it for me. I have almost no pictures around of my mother even though I know they exist somewhere. I really, really miss her and I’ve spent a lot of time wondering what happened to her. That time when I was talking to your maman and I got so upset... it was because I suddenly started thinking of her. She started to get sick and then… she disappeared. No visits to the hospital. No.. anything… I honestly don’t know where she is, if she’s alive or dead, recovering or ill. My father, who was never a big presence in my life, started to shut me out even more at the point that she disappeared. My aunt came to visit and left after a few days. Mother was as adamant as Father about homeschooling me although for entirely different reasons. I didn’t have anybody. The only person I ever saw was Chloe and I never felt like we had anything in common. The day I met you as LB was supposed to be my first day at school but Father changed his mind. And then.. Master Fu found me… and then I met you later that day. And after that… we spent all this time going around in circles while you were creeping into my heart. In some ways, maybe it’s better it took me a while to find my way to you. Maybe I’d feel worse if losing her felt more connected to finding you. As it is, I realize that I had no control over what happened and if there is anything I’ve learned from my father, it’s that refusing to accept anything good that happens because of what happened to her is absolute folly.”

“I can’t even begin to imagine what it’s been like to lose your mother in that way,” Marinette said quietly. “I wish there was something more I could say. If you ever want to talk about her, I’m always here. Really, I’m here to listen to anything you have to say.”

Adrien smiled. “Thank you. Talking to you makes me feel a lot better. It’s getting pretty cold now. Do you want to go get some dinner?”

“Sure,” Marinette agreed. “Do you have somewhere in mind?”

Adrien glanced over at the Eiffel Tower which was just across the bridge from them. “I do, actually.”

Marinette hopped off his lap and helped him up. “You know, I’ve never been in either of the restaurants apart from when I trashed the one and turned Lila into an oyster.”

Adrien burst into laughter. “Memories,” he said with a snort. “Come on Bug, let’s go.”


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette woke up on Wednesday and immediately decided to wear the outfit that she had put together the previous week. She applied the same smudgy black makeup to her eyes and then tried to decide if she should do something different with her hair. She finally decided to pull it into a high ponytail and braid it. She put on her black oxfords, grabbed her bags and headed downstairs.

Adrien was talking to Sabine when she entered the bakery.

“Good morning, Marinette,” Sabine greeted her. “Adrien was just explaining the mysterious back story of you being expelled and reinstated at school. I had no idea Lila was causing you so much harm.”

“Yeah, well…” Marinette shrugged. “She had a way of twisting my words to make me look even worse so I just stopped talking about it. I wasn’t aware until yesterday about Adrien’s role in me being reinstated.”

“That was quite a while ago now, wasn’t it Adrien?” Sabine said, her eyes twinkling. 

Adrien blushed. “This has been pointed out to me already,” he said wryly. “Marinette has always been special to me. It just took me awhile to realize how much.” 

Marinette smiled at him. “We should get going or we’ll be late. Thanks for clearing this up with Maman. I didn’t expect you to do that so quickly.”

Adrien shrugged. “You never deserved to live with those lies for one moment. If I had any ability to take that away for you, I wasn’t going to waste any time doing it.”

Marinette leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Well, I appreciate it. Come on, let's get going.” They both waved at Sabine as they left the bakery.

“What’s your schedule like today?” Marinette asked as they walked to school.

“Piano and Chinese so I probably won’t get to come with when Gorilla comes to pick you up,” Adrien replied.

“Awww,” Marinette said in disappointment. 

“Maybe we could have patrol tonight,” Adrien suggested quietly.

“Sure, 9 o’clock? Eiffel Tower?” Marinette asked just as quietly as they walked into the school building.

“Sounds good to me,” he agreed. They stopped just outside the classroom and he hugged her. “I’m looking forward to next week actually. It’s going to be nice to spend every afternoon with you.”

Marinette smiled. “I’m looking forward to that too.” 

Adrien pulled away to open the classroom door as the warning bell rang. “After you,” he said.

The school day was hectic and Marinette couldn’t help but worry about the large amount of homework that would be awaiting her after her internship. She was packing up her bag after the final bell when Rose came up to her desk.

“Hey Marinette! I just wanted to let you know we’ve settled on the Friday before Christmas break for our holiday party. Do you think you’ll be available?”

Marinette looked at her calendar on her phone. “I should be! What time is it starting?”

“7:30 that evening. Adrien, do you think you’ll be able to come?”

“I hope so,” he smiled. “I’ll have to look at my schedule.” 

“Thanks for letting me know, Rose. I’ve got to get going now.” Marinette said.

“No problem! See you later!” she exclaimed.

“What was that about?” Adrien asked as they walked to the car.

“Oh, I pleaded Rose’s case for a holiday party. She mentioned it when I saw her at the girls lunch and I promised to talk to Mr. Damocles as class rep. He ended up taking the idea to the staff and they were all supportive of the idea and voilà.”

“You are amazing Miss Dupain Cheng,” he said as they got in the car. “If my schedule is free,” he continued softly as they buckled up, “Are you going to be my date?”

“Of course!” Marinette replied, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “I’ll make something pretty to wear if I’m going with you.”

“That is very motivating,” he murmured, bringing her hand to his lips.

“That was the general idea,” she murmured back.

Adrien laughed quietly and kissed the inside of her wrist. “I’ll talk to Nathalie when I get home,” he promised. “So what are you doing at Gabriel today?”

“Embroidering t-shirts,” Marinette answered.

“Cool,” Adrien said. “Are these the same t-shirts you were talking about yesterday?”

“They are, I ended up doing some practice muslin t-shirt mock-ups and then switching to the real thing. I think I managed about seventy although I’m not entirely sure.” Marinette said.

The car pulled up to Gabriel just then. Adrien opened the door and got out. He reached in to help Marinette out of the car. “I’ll see you tonight,” he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and lightly touched his cheek before turning to go inside.

“Good afternoon, Sophie,” Marinette greeted the receptionist as she walked into the foyer.

“Hi Marinette, let me call Margot,” Sophie replied, picking up her phone. 

Minutes later, Margot and Marinette were heading back down to the patterns room. 

“I’m just going to pick up the rest of the t-shirts and take you to our customisation workroom. You’ll be working with Clemetine and Louise today. They do most of the embroidery work here.”

Marinette nodded, feeling a little apprehensive about meeting more people.

Margot saw Marinette’s expression and smiled. “Hey, don’t worry. They’re excited to meet you!”

Marinette took a deep breath. “I’m glad I get to try so many things. It’s just nerve wracking trying to make a good impression each time.”

“I think you are doing just fine at that,” Margot assured her as she slid her ID card through the reader and opened the door. Marinette followed her in and watched as she grabbed the trolley which held the remaining boxes of finished shirts. “Marinette, can you hold the door for me?” she asked.

Marinette nodded and pushed the door open, moving out of the way as Margot pushed the cart through.

“Thanks,” Margot said. “It’s just down this hall.”

Marinette followed her several doors down. She stopped at one of them and slid her card through the reader. Marinette pushed the door open for her and moved into the room to give Margot space to push the trolley through.

“Thanks, Marinette,” Margot said. “Clementine? Louise? We’re here!”

Marinette followed Margot further into the room and saw two women putting down their work. The customisation room was similar to the patterns room but smaller. There were just two large white tables and a row of empty dress figures along the back wall. Clementine and Louise were sitting at one of the tables with numerous trays full of embroidery floss arranged in gradients of color. Both women were working on purple t-shirts and were clearly midway through their designs.

“Hello Marinette,” the older of the two women said, getting to her feet. “I’m Louise. Margot said you have some experience with embroidery.”

“Yes,” Marinette replied. “I do use it in some of my designs. Margot saw it on a jacket I made.”

Louise smiled. “I heard about this jacket. Do you have any pictures of it? Apart from the one on its lucky recipient? I’m afraid we’ve all been stalking Adrien online lately a bit.”

Marinette blushed. “I took some pictures before I gave it to him, actually.” She pulled out her phone and scrolled back to find them. “Here,” she selected the first one and handed her phone to Louise. Clementine came over to look over her shoulder as Louise slowly scrolled through the pictures until she reached one of Marinette and Adrien together.

“I saw that one on your feed, Clementine said. “I hope you don’t mind but I followed you on Instagram.”

“I don’t mind at all. Message me and I’ll follow you back if you want,” Marinette said.

“I’ll definitely do that,” Clementine said.

“Well, the jacket is amazing,” Louise said. “I can see why Margot thought you’d be up for this.”

“Can I see a few finished shirts?” Marinette asked.

“Of course,” Louise replied. “Clementine, get some of yours out as well.” 

Marinette looked at each of the shirts. She could clearly see the differences in the designs done by Clementine and Louise but there were definitely some key colors being used in both.

“Are there any guidelines about what I should be doing?” Marinette asked Louise. “I can see you are using some of the same colors but Clementine is making pretty abstract patterns and yours have a lot of natural elements.”

“There are three core colors you need to use. No letters or numbers. You can use up to four other colors on each shirt. Otherwise, do what you like. You don’t have to cover the whole shirt in embroidery as you can see but the design should be significant.”

“I can’t believe I get to do this,” marveled Marinette. “Are you sure this is ok?”

“Of course,” Louise said reassuringly. “There’s no pressure. Your labor is free and if it goes wrong, we can make more shirts. You won’t be in any trouble. Here’s a set of hoops and some stabilizing fabric for the back of your work. Grab a t-shirt and you’ll be ready to go!”

Marinette nodded and selected a blank t-shirt from the box. She saw a stack of sketch paper and some colored pencils and decided to work out a design.

Louise smiled. “That’s a good way to start. Sketch a design and then create different variations. Although, I can’t imagine you’ll get more than one shirt done today, if that.

“So the three core colors are gray, white and lavender?” Marinette asked.

“That’s right,” Clementine affirmed.

Marinette nodded and started to sketch. It didn’t take long for an idea to take shape. She prepared her t-shirt, selected the gray embroidery floss and went to work.

*****

Marinette had lost track of time as she focused on her work, moving her embroidery hoops around as her design traveled over the front and back of the shirt.

“Marinette?” Louise finally said. “It’s almost time for you to go.”

Marinette looked up and blinked a few times. “I guess you were right. I am only getting one shirt done today. I’ve only got a few more stitches to go.”

“I’ll let you finish then,” Louise said. 

Marinette nodded and finished the last section of her design. She took the hoops off and smoothed the shirt out on the table. “Is this ok?” she asked as Clementine and Louise came over to look. She had created a river like pattern using the three core colors with some turquoise and indigo accents. It went from the hem of the front and swirled up the side of the t-shirt before curving up around the neck and swirling around the front again.

“That’s really cool!” Clementine said. “I can definitely see how you can make different versions of this. Do you think you could do another one tomorrow?”

“Of course!” Marinette replied. “I’m glad you think it is good enough.”

“It’s more than just good enough,” Louise said. “I’m impressed by how quickly you came up with this given the constraints of the brief. You are very creative. And the execution is very high in quality.”

“Thank you,” Marinette said, blushing.

******

It was a quarter to nine and Marinette had just finished her homework. “Tikki?” she called and the little red Kwami zipped over.

“Looks like you finished just in time!” Tikki observed. “Ready to go?”

“Yep, Tikki, spots on!”

As soon as she transformed, Marinette hopped out to her balcony and cast her yoyo, swinging along until she reached the Eiffel Tower and ascended to her favorite meeting spot with Chat. She smiled as she saw him, perched on the edge of the platform and looking out at the Trocadero.

“Hey there, Bugaboo!” He greeted her with a smile. “How’s your day been?

“Really good!” she exclaimed. “How about yours?”

“Eh,” he shrugged. “Lessons and homework. I’ve been looking forward to this though.”

“Me too,” Ladybug agreed. “I was thinking we could go South toward the Montparnasse Tower.”

“Oooh, can we recreate our kiss on top of the building?” he asked teasingly.

Ladybug laughed. “Maybe not tonight. Ask me again after we defeat Hawk Moth.”

Chat’s eyes gleamed appreciatively. “I’m going to remember you said that,” he promised.

“I’m counting on it,” she said, grinning as she leapt off the tower and zipped away.

It didn’t take long to reach Montparnasse Tower. Chat grinned at Ladybug as they stood on a rooftop nearby.

“Are we going to the top?” he asked.

“I think it’s probably a little too cold for that,” she replied.

“True,” he agreed. “How about we head toward the Notre-Dame?”

“Ok,” she replied. “Have you got some plans for this evening, Kitty?”

“Maybe,” he said as he switched directions toward the Cathedral. “You’ll have to keep up if you want to find out.”

Ladybug laughed and shook her head before speeding up to match his pace.

Paris was subdued that evening. It was very chilly out and the streets were relatively quiet. Ladybug landed gracefully in the pedestrianised area in front of the Cathedral and looked around. It was completely empty. Chat landed next to her. 

“Looks like all is calm tonight,” he observed.

“Yeah, I think I’m going to head home,” Ladybug said. She leaned over and whispered, “Stop by if you have time.”

Chat nodded and grinned. “See you later, LB,” he said as he launched himself away.

Ladybug smiled to herself and took a detour through a few quiet streets before heading back to her balcony. She hopped through her hatch door and de-transformed. She put on her thermal pajamas and went to brush her teeth. She was climbing up to her bed when she heard Chat land on her balcony. She opened the hatch and watched as he de-transformed in front of her.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing you do that,” she said.

Wordlessly, Adrien pushed her down on the bed and kissed her passionately. Marinette moaned as she held his face to hers. 

“I missed you,” he whispered when he broke away.

“I missed you too,” she said, looking up at him.

Gently, he stroked her hair away from her face and kissed her again before carefully lifting himself off her. “I should probably go,” he said.

“Is everything ok?” Marinette asked, sitting up.

“Yeah,” he said, touching her cheek. “It’s just late and there are things I’d like to do… but not in a rush.”

“Are we talking new things?” she asked, smiling slightly.

“Yeah…” he replied, blushing. “Can I talk to you about this later?”

Marinette smiled, wondering what he had in mind. “Whenever you like.”

“I love you, Marinette,” he said, hugging her close.

“I love you too,” she replied, burying her face in his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

Marinette was belting her sweater dress when she heard a knock on her door the next morning. “Come in,” she said as she pulled her suede boots out of her wardrobe.

“Hello Princess,” Adrien said as he shut the door behind him. “I’m sorry. I never did ask how your day went yesterday.”

“I embroidered one of the t-shirts I helped put together. They liked what I did so I’m doing another today.” she replied.

“I wonder if they’d let me see it,” Adrien said, smiling. “I’d love to see what you made.”

Marinette blushed. “I don’t know. You probably could if you are able to stop by at finishing time.”

“Well I have fencing so Gorilla is picking me up on the way to Gabriel which means that could be possible.”

Marinette smiled. “Do you have plans for lunch?”

“Not today,” he answered. “What would you like to do?”

“Good question,” she said as she pulled her boots on and zipped them up.

“I’ll figure something out,” he said, pulling her into his lap. “I talked to Nathalie about that school party and I can go but only if I attend the Gabriel Christmas Party with you the next evening. And we have to wear stuff from Gabriel for that and I have to put a picture on Instagram and blah blah blah.”

Marinette laughed. “Oh no, two date nights in a row. Whatever will we do?” she teased. “Say… we have to wear Gabriel… does that mean you can get your suit back?”

Adrien laughed and gave her a squeeze. “You liked it that much, huh?”

“Um, yes,” Marinette said, leaning up to kiss the side of his neck.

Adrien shivered. “I’ll text the stylist.”

Marinette kissed his neck again. “I guess we better go to school now,” she murmured, carefully hopping out of his lap.  
“I guess so,” Adrien said reluctantly. “I wish I didn’t have to be so careful at night. I really miss the bedtime snuggles.”

“Me too,” Marinette agreed as she pulled him to his feet. “Still maybe we can do that on our trip.”

“Yeah,” Adrien said, smiling dreamily. “I never thought I’d say this but I might actually be looking forward to this shoot. I’m sure parts of it will be kind of weird but you’ve given me lots of things to look forward to as well.”

Marinette smiled. “You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that,” she said. “That really is what I hoped for when I suggested it.”

Adrien smiled softly at her as he took her hand and they left her room. “I meant what I said when I wrote that letter,” he said quietly. “You always seem to know when a problem needs the Ladybug touch.”

*****

“So, did you come up with a plan for lunch?” Marinette asked Adrien when the lunch bell rang.

“I did,” he smiled. “It’s not far so we can walk.”

“Sounds good,” she replied. “Let me ditch the book bag and get my coat.”

“Same,” he grinned, picking up his bag and taking her hand.

*****

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going or it is a surprise?” Marinette asked as they walked off the school grounds.

“Well, I was thinking about our first date and… I found a little creperie with indoor seating. How does that sound?”

“That sounds really nice,” Marinette said, resting her head against his arm as they walked along.

“As much as I like napping with you on the weekends, I really hope I’m less tired. There are so many things I want to talk about and do with you,” Adrien said.

“I know what you mean… although I’m not sad about the time we’ve spent resting together either.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean that,” Adrien replied hastily. “Falling asleep on the couch with you was… I don’t know… just a really lovely feeling. But’ you’ve been busy this week and I just want to hear more about it and not conk out on the chaise.”

“I get it,” Marinette smiled. “It’s hard to balance all the different things we need to do to take care of ourselves and each other.”

“And Paris,” Adrien added very quietly. “Here we are.”

“Aww, it’s so cute!” Marinette exclaimed. “Are you going to judge me if I only order dessert crepes?” she asked playfully.

Adrien laughed. “Of course not. Get whatever you like.” He held the door for her. “After you, Princess.”

They sat down at one of the little tables. Adrien reached over and clasped her hands between his. Suddenly his eyes shifted to the right and narrowed warily.”

“What’s up?” Marinette asked quietly.

He took one of her hands and kissed it as he shifted his gaze back to her. “I’m pretty sure I saw someone taking our picture.”

“Should we leave?” Marinette asked, looking worried.

“Let me text Gorilla,” Adrien murmured. “Just hold tight. It’s not worth panicking, ok?”

Marinette nodded, keeping her focus on Adrien. He finished his text and opened Instagram.

“They didn’t waste any time. They’ve already posted and they were silly enough to tag our location even though they haven’t left yet.”

Marinette shrugged. “Desperate for the scoop I guess.”

At that moment, a waiter stopped by.

“What can I get for you two?” he asked.

“I’m afraid we have to leave,” Adrien said apologetically. “One of the other diners just took a picture of us and tagged our location. I’m afraid you might be about to get some… extra visitors.”

The waiter looked at him sceptically, clearly trying to figure out if he should recognize him or if this was some kind of strange prank.

It was at that opportune moment that Marinette saw a bus trundling by with a giant Gabriel advertisement on the side. Her eyes widened and both Adrien and the waiter turned to see what she was staring at.

“Shit,” Adrien whispered. “I’m sorry Marinette. I didn’t know…” 

Suddenly Gorilla screeched up to the curb. He got out quickly and started herding away the increasing number of curious bystanders.

Marinette nudged Adrien who seemed to be frozen to his seat in horror. “Hey!” she said, taking his hand. Adrien shook his head suddenly and stood up quickly.

“Sorry,” he said apologetically to the waiter as they ran out the front door.

Gorilla met them outside, expertly funneling them through the crowd. As soon as they were both safely inside, he shut the door and walked quickly to the driver’s side, got in and started to negotiate around the crowd.

“I’m so sorry,” Adrien moaned, putting his head in his hands. “I thought I heard Nathalie talking to Father a couple days ago about increasing interest in remaining inventory but I didn’t… And we’re never going to have time for lunch now… ugh…”

Gorilla paused in his efforts to escape the crowd and handed two red cardboard boxes to Marinette who burst out laughing.

“I feel like I should know what those are…” Adrien said, looking puzzled. “Are they…”

“Happy Meals,” Marinette answered. “I’m honored to share your first experience of Happy Meals..” She dissolved into hysterical laughter and handed one to Adrien. “I’m… sorry… Gorilla… did we… interrupt your… lunch?”

Gorilla grinned and shrugged, holding up a soft drink and shaking it to show it was nearly empty.

Marinette took a deep breath. “Ah, you were just on your way out. Well… thank you for thinking of us!” She looked at Adrien who was curiously investigating the contents of the box and dissolved into laughter again.

Gorilla waited for her to calm down again before handing her two tiny soft drinks. There was a smile tugging at his lips and she suspected he had opted for Happy Meals purely for comic effect.

“Here Adrien,” she said, snorting as she handed him his drink.

“Seriously, Gorilla? I know this stuff isn’t very healthy but I’m a growing boy!” Adrien moaned.

That set Marinette off again. She put her drink in the cupholder before she folded over with laughter. She could hear Adrien starting to laugh as well.

“We better eat it… before it gets cold…” she wheezed.

“Not to worry, it should only take me three minutes,” Adrien said. “These fries are pretty good actually… tastes like… contraband.”

Both Marinette and Adrien burst into more laughter as they clutched each other. Even Gorilla was openly laughing and had to pull over for a moment to calm down.

“And the pièce de résistance,” Adrien said, mournfully lifting out a little cheeseburger. “I guess my first Big Mac is going to have to wait for another day.”

“Ohmygosh,” Marinette gasped as she caught her breath. “Hey Marinette! What did you do for lunch today? Well Alya, Adrien and I got tagged by a random fan on Instagram while we were in a crepe shop. Then a big bus with a giant picture of Adrien on it went by and Adrien’s bodyguard had to come rescue us. Then we each had a happy meal!” Marinette lost any composure she had recovered as she started laughing again.

“Aren’t these things supposed to have a toy or something?” Adrien asked as he shifted napkins round at the bottom of the box with interest.

“Adrien… you are going to….kill me… stooooop…” Marinette groaned. “Unnngghh, my sides are aching.”

“Marinette look!” Adrien said suddenly, a big smile on his face. “I forgot about that sequel being out…” He pulled out a little bag with a tiny Chat Noir in it. “Aww, he’s so cute. He can sit with my Ladybug on my piano. They’ll be opposites because she’s way taller than him.” He winked at her playfully.

Marinette fished around in her box and pulled out a tiny Carapace. “Aww, I know someone who will love this little guy.”

The teens finally calmed down and finished their lunches as Gorilla made his way to the school. When he pulled up to the front entrance, they gathered up their garbage and threw it in a nearby trash can. “Thanks again, Gorilla,” Marinette said. “We’ll see you after school.” Gorilla nodded and pulled away.

Adrien took Marinette’s hand and they headed to class. They were at their desks with a few minutes to spare. Alya and Nino came in moments later.

“Hey guys, did you have a good lunch break?” Alya asked. 

Adrien turned to look at Marinette and she giggled at his expression.

“If I told you what happened, I’m not sure you’d believe me. But I did bring you a present,” She gave Alya the little Carapace figure.

“Aww,” Alya cooed. “He’s so cute! Where did you get him?”

“Adrien just had his first ever Happy Meal,” Marinete said with a snort. “His bodyguard felt sorry for us having to skip out on our lunch plans because of a herd of fans.”

“Wait… what?” Alya exclaimed. But at that moment, the bell rang.

“There had better be deets later, girl,” Alya muttered.

“Just check the adrinette hashtag on Instagram,” Marinette advised, grinning.

******

“Ready for Day 4?” Adrien asked as they walked to the car after the last bell rang.

“Yep! I’m excited to do more embroidery,” Marinette replied as they got inside and buckled up. 

Adrien put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “I’m so glad the internship is going well,” he said.

“I’ve met a lot of great people,” Marinette replied. “I wasn’t expecting the environment to be so supportive.”

“Father is very lucky. He doesn’t do a lot of interacting with staff but somehow everyone there has figured out how to work with that.”

Marinette snuggled against him, resting her head against the side of his chest and putting her hand on his leg. “I guess next week it’ll be all different people. Do you know any of the publicity team?”

Adrien sighed in contentment. “This is really nice, he said. “And to answer your question, I have met a few of the team but I don’t know them that well. My involvement with Gabriel has been limited to modeling so far which means I mainly know the parts of the company that are involved with fashion shoots and to some extent, the team that shoots advertisements.”

“I don’t think it can hurt to learn a little more about Gabriel,” Marinette mused. “At the very least, I hope you can come to an agreement with someone on the team so you get a heads up when new ads are about to come out.”

“That’s a good point,” Adrien said. “I certainly wouldn’t have taken you out to lunch if I had known about that today.”

“I have no regrets,” Marinette laughed. “That was probably the funniest lunch I’ve ever had.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Gorilla pulling up outside of Gabriel. Adrien leaned down and kissed Marinette before turning to open the door and getting out.

“I’ll see you later,” he told her as she got out of the car.

Marinette leaned up and kissed him back. “I love you, Adrien,” she said.

Adrien’s expression softened as he touched her cheek. “I love you too, Marinette.”

She gave him a slow smile that made Adrien feel like his insides had turned to jelly. She gazed at him for one more moment before turning and going into the building.

Feeling weak in the knees, Adrien slowly got back into the car and shut the door. Gorilla turned to look at him and shook his head.

Adrien laughed. “I know. I’m hopeless.” He smiled as Gorilla pulled back into traffic and tried to regain his focus.

*****

Marinette walked into the foyer and was surprised to see Margot chatting to Sophie at the reception desk.

“I’m sorry, am I late?” she asked.

“No, I just wanted to make sure you got down to Customisation as quickly as possible. Louise is hoping you’ll be able to get two shirts done.”

“I’m hoping so too,” Marinette said with a smile. “Ready when you are!”

Marinette got straight to work once she entered the workroom. Louise looked on in approval as she took a t-shirt from the box, selected her thread colors and prepared the shirt for embroidery. Clementine was embroiled in her own work and the room was completely silent apart from the faint sound of music playing from Clementine’s phone.

Marinette lost all track of time as she focused on her design, making it bend and curl across the surface of the t-shirt. The process she had developed during the first shirt sped things up considerably but there was still so much painstaking labor involved.

“What time is it?” she said when she finally put the finished shirt down.

“Are you finished with that one?” Louise said in surprise. “Can I see?”

“Yes, I just finished. What do you think?” Marinette asked as she smoothed the shirt on the table. Louise brought the one from the previous day over and laid it down next to the newly finished one.

“They look really good together!” Louise observed with a smile. “Do you think you can manage one more?”

“I’d like to try,” Marinette replied.

“I won’t hold you up any further in that case,” Louise said, returning to her own workspace.

Marinette prepared another shirt and went back to work. The stitching was becoming easier and the entire process smoother although she could feel her shoulders and neck aching. Still, she knew she could finish if she kept going.

Marinette was nearing the end of her design when Louise spoke up.

“Sorry ladies. I don’t want to interrupt but we have about ten minutes to go so get yourself to a good stopping point.”

Marinette smiled to herself. Ten minutes was all she needed to finish. She concentrated on the last few inches of the embroidered stream of color snaking around the t-shirt. “I’m done,” she finally said as she took the hoops off and laid the t-shirt down.

“Marinette, you are fantastic!” Louise exclaimed. “I already steamed the creases out of your first one. Let me do the other two and we can hang them up and look at them all together.”

Clementine put down her own work and grinned at Marinette. “Way to go, girl. I know who we need to call the next time we get an order like this.”

Marinette smiled shyly. “I’m glad I’ve been able to help. How many more are there left to do?”

“About 140,” Louise laughed. “Not to worry. We have until Christmas break to finish and I’ve got a full time contractor coming in next week.” She took the other t-shirts and put them on hangers before turning on her steamer. There was a knock on the door and Margot poked her head through.

“Adrien is here. Can he come in?” she asked.

“Of course!” Louise exclaimed.

Margot smiled and opened the door fully to let Adrien enter before following him in. “So, did you manage to finish two?” she asked Marinette.

“She did!” Louise called as she took Marinette’s shirts over and laid them on the work table. “I just finished steaming them.”

Margot and Adrein came over and stood on either side of Marinette to take a closer look.

“Wow!” Margot exclaimed. “Is the design on both sides?”

“Yeah, although there is more on the front,” Marinette replied, flipping one over.

“These are amazing, Marinette,” Adrien said. “You must be tired after doing this much work so quickly.”

“My eyes are tired,” she admitted. “And I’m kind of sore from sitting for so long. But it was worth it. Am I doing this again tomorrow?”

“Nope, you are actually working with me in alterations tomorrow.” Margot told her.

“Cool,” Marinette replied. “It’s been amazing trying so many things this week.”

“Trust me,” Margot laughed. “The word is out. Everyone has been fighting over who gets you next. Don’t be surprised if you get offered more work in the new year.”

Adrien smiled at Marinette. “I knew you’d be great,” he said, giving her a hug. “Are you ready to go?”

“I think so,” Marinette said, looking at Louise.

“Go ahead, it’s been a pleasure working with you. I hope we get another opportunity in the new year. And Adrien, it's nice to see you. It’s been so long, you probably don’t remember me.”

“I’m afraid not,” Adrien replied apologetically. “Sorry.”

“That’s all right,” she said, smiling. “I only saw you when you came in with your mother. I’m sure it was pretty boring.”

“Considering she always made me bring my homework, I’d say so!” he laughed.

“That’s right, I’d forgotten that,” Louise smiled softly. “Anyway, I won’t keep you two any longer.”

*****

“Gorilla? Do I need to go home right away?” Adrien asked when they were back in the car.

Gorilla shook his head.

“Do you think I could make my own arrangements for dinner?”

Gorilla shrugged and pulled out his phone to send a text.

They sat in front of Gabriel, waiting for a response. Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette and lightly squeezed her shoulder. His phone chimed and he pulled it out of his pocket.

“Be home by 8. Well, that’s better than a no at least. Can I be incredibly rude and invite myself over for dinner? I’d like at least a glimpse of normality today.”

Marinette smiled. “You are very welcome. I’ll text Maman to let her know you’ll be joining us.” She sent a quick text as Gorilla pulled away from Gabriel and headed toward the bakery.

“Let me get your bag,” Adrien said as Gorilla pulled in front of the bakery. “Are you still feeling sore?”

“Yeah, thanks Adrien,” Marinette said gratefully. She pulled out her keys as they headed for the private entrance.

“Hello you two!” Sabine greeted them when they opened the door to the living room.

“Hi Sabine, sorry for the late notice,” Adrien said.

“Don’t worry about it. Marinette said you were having a pretty strange week but she didn’t elaborate.”

“Yes, it’s been weird,” Adrien sighed. “New ads, talking to people at Gabriel without my father around, getting chased out of a restaurant with Marinette, seeing a picture of myself with my mother that I didn’t know existed…”

Sabine smiled softly. “What was that like, seeing a picture of your mother?”

“Pretty amazing,” Adrien said. “I still have it in my bag. Someone I know from Gabriel gave it to Marinette and she framed it for me. I don’t want to get Victor in trouble so I’m trying to figure out where to keep it.”

“Maybe in your locker at school?” Marinette suggested.

“That’s an idea. I’d probably keep it in its box still but then it would be safe and Father wouldn’t find it.”

“Hello everyone,” Tom greeted them as he came in. “What’s going on?”

“I was about to show Sabine a picture that Marinette got from someone she’s been working with,” Adrien explained. “If you want to see it, that is.”

“Of course I would,” Sabine said.

Adrien reached into his bag and pulled out the slim black box. He lifted the lid off and carefully took the picture out.

“Aww, what a sweet picture. You look a lot like her,” Sabine commented, smiling.

“Thanks,” Adrien smiled.

The timer in the kitchen buzzed and Sabine got up. “That’s dinner,” she said. “I’ll just dish everyone up from the stove.”

“Can I get drinks ready?” Adrien offered.

“That would be wonderful, thanks Adrien,” Sabine replied.

“I’m just going to get one of Marinette’s baby pictures. I want Adrien to see how cute she was,” Tom said.

“You better not be getting bath time pictures!” Marinette yelled after him.

“I’m saving those for your wedding!” he called back.

Adrien burst into laughter as Marinette blushed and covered her face with her hands.

Looks like we’re all set. Thanks for bringing everything to the table, Adrien,” Sabine said.

“Yeah, thanks,” Marinette added as she sat down at the table. “I’m so sore, I’d probably drop something.”

“Why are you sore?” Sabine asked with concern.

“I did a lot of embroidery today and my neck and shoulders hurt from bending over my work for so long.”

“Will you be doing that again tomorrow?” Sabine asked.

“No, I’m working in alterations tomorrow. I don’t know what I’ll be doing yet though.”

At that moment, Tom came back with a photo in his hand.

“Here you go, son. Wasn’t she cute?” he asked 

“I hope you were joking about my bath time photos,” Marinette said sternly.

“Ah, Marinette. You’re no fun,” Tom grumbled but his eyes were twinkling.

“He’s right about this picture though. You were very cute,” Adrien said, grinning at her.

“What picture did you get out, Tom?” Sabine asked, leaning over to see it. “Ah, she’s about three there. My cousin made her that cheongsam. I still have it.”

After dinner, Adrien helped clear up before picking up Marinette’s school bag.

“We’re going upstairs for a little while,” Marinette said. “Gorilla is going to be back in an hour.”

“Thanks for dinner,” Adrien said as he put his photo back in its box and returned it to his bag.

“Anytime,” Sabine smiled.

“Thanks for carrying my stuff for me,” Marinette said as they walked up the stairs. 

“I’m happy to help,” he assured her, opening the trap door to her room. “I was wondering, would you like me to rub your shoulders? I’ve never done it before but I’ve had massages before so I think I could do it.”

“Ok,” Marinette smiled as she climbed up into her room and took off her boots. 

Adrien sat down on the chaise and took his own shoes off. “Why don’t you sit in front of me,” he suggested as he sat back against one end of the chaise.

Marinette settled herself between his legs. She felt the warmth of his hands as he put them on her shoulders and began pressing his thumbs against her back. “Is this all right?” he asked as he slowly increased the pressure of his hands and moved them closer to her neck.

“Yeah,” Marinette said, enjoying the feeling of his hands, slowly easing the tension from her shoulders. “You’re pretty good at this. You must have been paying attention.”

Adrien laughed quietly. “I’m glad you think so,” he said as he continued to massage around her shoulder blades. “I have to admit. I am really enjoying this.”

“Mmmm, probably not as much as me,” Marinette murmured. “Could you rub my neck too?”

“Of course,” he replied. “ You’ll need to lay down though so your neck is more relaxed. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“How should I…” she trailed off.

“Let me get up,” Adrien said as he got off the chaise. “Lay down on your side, facing away from me.”

Marinette nodded and laid down carefully. There was something about the soft tone of his voice that made her feel calm and safe. She felt him lean over and gently put one hand around the back of her neck, his fingers pulling and pushing against the tense muscles until they relaxed.

“Is this ok?” he asked, his voice still quiet and soft.

“It’s really nice,” she assured him and she could hear the softness in her own voice. So many little moments flashed through her mind and after considering them, she pushed them all away and focused on the warmth and strength of Adrien’s hand as he moved it up to the base of her scalp. The comfort of his presence felt easy and familiar. There was no hesitancy in the way he touched her. He was entirely focused on making her feel better but she knew he was enjoying it too because he had already said as much.

“I have to go pretty soon,” Adrien finally said. “Do you feel any better?”

“Yes, thank you,” Marinette said, sitting up carefully.

“This has been a really nice way to end this day. I’m just sorry I have to go home and do homework now.”

“Ugh, you’re right,” Marinette grimaced.

“Can I just… hold you for a few minutes?” Adrien asked. He looked at his phone. I have about ten minutes before I need to go.”

“I’d like that,” Marinette said. Adrien returned to his spot behind her and pulled her into his lap. Marinette snuggled against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m really glad I was able to make you feel better,” Adrien murmured quietly. “I love holding you and touching you. I keep… wanting to touch you more… but I don’t want to rush you.”

“When you say more, do you mean more of me or more often?” Marinette asked.

“A little more of you,” Adrien confessed self consciously. “Although, truly, not right now… I don’t want to rush you and I don’t want you to think… I expect anything in return. I can’t think of anything worse than making you think that.”

Marinette realized what he was trying to say. “I don’t think you would ever do that. I didn’t even begin to think that was why you were telling me this now. I’m pretty sure this is what you wanted to say last night, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Adrien replied. “I had to make myself leave because I just felt overwhelmed and I couldn’t figure out how to say anything without feeling like I was going to make you feel uncomfortable. I’m still not sure how to be clear about what I’m saying without feeling like a creep.”

Marinette giggled. “I really don’t think you’re being a creep and I’m pretty sure I know what you are saying. But I think we’ll have to find out some other time.”

“You’re right. It’s about time for me to go,” he agreed.

“I’ll walk you downstairs,” Marinette said, disentangling herself and getting up.

Adrien smiled. “I’d like that. I need to go get my bag from downstairs. I think I left it by the table.”

Gorilla was just pulling up when Marinette opened the door for Adrien. “I didn’t put my boots back on so I’ll say good night here,” she said.

Adrien smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. “Goodnight Bug. I love you.”

“I love you too. I hope you sleep well,” Marinette replied, smiling at him as he pulled away and reluctantly headed for the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading. ❤️


	18. Chapter 18

Marinette woke up Friday morning shivering with cold despite being tightly wrapped in her duvet. She sat up and put her hand on the trap door to her balcony. The glass was so cold it almost hurt to touch.

“Tikki?” she asked, anxiously. “Are you all right?”

“I’m a little cold,” her kwami confessed. “I think you need to bring the space heater in here again.”

“I’ll have to talk to Papa. I wish I could seal my trap door in the winter but I need it to get out.

“We’ve managed before,” Tikki reassured her. “The first really cold day is just a shock.

“What did we do last year apart from the space heater?” Marinette asked. 

Tikki shrugged. “Hot water bottles in bed and a heavier duvet.”

“Ugh, I am going to have a lot of work to do when I get home,” Marinette groaned.

“You better get going for now. It’s getting late!” Tikki reminded her.

“You’re right,” she agreed, climbing down from her bed. She took out her slim-fitting black trousers out again and her pink fluffy sweater. She left her hair loose but slightly pulled back on one side with a pearl hair clip.

She was finishing her makeup when she heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” she called as she rooted through her winter clothes and pulled out some warm socks and black ankle boots.

“Hi Marinette,” Adrien greeted her as he came in. “Wow, it’s cold in here!”

“I know,” she said wryly. “We’ve reached the point where the warmth of the ovens downstairs isn’t quite cutting it. I’m going to have to get all the winter stuff out later when I get back.”

“Can I help with that?” Adrien asked.

“Does that mean you can come over tonight?”

“Yeah after dinner with Father,” he told her. 

Marinette made a face and he laughed. “That’s exactly how I feel,” he agreed.

Marinette grabbed her coat and bags. “I guess we better get going. I need to get some coffee from the bakery. Do you want some?”

“Yes, definitely,” he replied, taking her hand and leaning down to open the trap door. “Let’s go Bug.”

They left the bakery, sipping their hot drinks. Adrien wrapped his arm tightly around Marinette and she snuggled against him gratefully.

“Mmm, who knew boyfriends could be so useful?” she said teasingly.

Adrien grinned and kissed the top of her head. “Glad to be of service,” he replied. “Ready for your last day in couture? For the moment anyway.”

“Yeah, I hoped I would get some time in alterations. I would like to learn some more professional techniques. I enjoyed creating embroidery but it was really great to learn how to use the serger. I’ve always been a little intimidated by them and it was nice to get more comfortable using one.”

Adrien tossed his empty cup in the garbage as they approached the school. Marinette drained hers and followed suit. Together they hurried into the building and on to their classroom.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Everyone was complaining about the cold and no one was really in the mood to work, including the teachers and Marinette was happy with the unusually small amount of weekend homework. At the end of the day, she packed up her things and followed Adrien to the locker room. They grabbed their coats and ran out to the car.

“Ugh!” Marinette gasped as she plopped down in her seat. Adrien sat down next to her and buckled in as Gorilla shut the door.

“I asked Gorilla to turn the heat up,” he said.

Marinette buckled her seat belt and snuggled against him. “Thanks,” she replied. “I’ll get used to it in a few days.”

Adrien laughed and wrapped his arm around her. “You’re very cute, you know,” he said, grinning.

Marinette smiled and booped his nose. “So are you… and warm.”  
They sat together in comfortable silence as the heating kicked in. Eventually they arrived at Gabriel and Adrien unbuckled himself and opened the door to get out. Marinette slid over and he helped her out of the car.

“I’ll see you around 7 or so,” Adrien said, kissing her cheek. “I hope it goes well today!”

“Thanks, I hope your dinner goes ok. I’ll be thinking of you!” she replied before hurrying into the building.

*****

“Hey Marinette!” Margot greeted her when she came inside. “Come on! We’re headed to Victor’s office before we do anything else. We went on a little mission this morning.”

“Really? What’s that?” Marinette asked curiously as they went into the elevator.

“You’ll see,” Margot said mysteriously as she hit the button for their floor. When the elevator door opened, Margot strode out and turned down the hallway, walking past the various rooms Marinette had been in throughout the week. She walked up to a door at the end of the hall and knocked.

“Come in!” Victor called from inside the room.

Margot opened the door. “After you, Marinette,” she said.

“Hello Victor,” Marinette greeted him as she came inside. “Margot says you went on some kind of mission today?”

“Yes… I was wondering, did Adrien like the picture I found the other day?”

“He was happy to get it but it was also kind of… difficult. He hasn’t seen many pictures of his mother since she disappeared,” Marinette replied.

“How do you think he’d feel about getting more pictures?” Victor asked. “Because Margot and I were doing some keyword searches in the archive and there are quite a few.

“Wow,” breathed Marinette. “I’m sure he’d be glad to have them but he might not be ready to look at them right away.”

“In that case, Marinette, take my seat,” Victor said, getting up. “I’ve just borrowed the photo printer from upstairs. Anything you want to print, just go ahead.”

“Have you looked at all of them?” Marinette asked.

“Yes, we made sure everything that came up in our search had the right people labelled,” Victor replied.

“Ok… so would you mind if I just printed everything and put it in an envelope? I don’t feel like I should look at them before he does.”

Victor smiled at her. “He’s very lucky to have you,” he said.

“Believe me, I’m lucky to have him too.” she assured him.

“It’s been difficult to watch what’s happened since Emilie disappeared,” Victor sighed. “I know a lot of us have wanted to do something to help but Gabriel retreated and with Emilie gone, Adrien was no longer just stopping by with her. Our involvement with him became strictly professional and usually heavily supervised. None of us knew what to do or say. After all, Gabriel is his father and our boss. There has never been a natural way to just see how he was doing, until you came along that is.”

“I’m glad that my being here for this small amount of time has made it possible for you to reach out to him,” Marinette said quietly. She picked up the pile of printed photos and gathered them up neatly. “Do you have an envelope for these? I’ll give them to him when I see him later tonight,” she said.

“No problem. I’ll bring them down to Alterations in a bit.” Victor told her.

“Thanks. Margot, what are we doing today?” Marinette asked.

“A little of everything. Trousers to hem, straps to shorten, and I’ve got a dress to alter. I’ll be doing the dress but I wanted to show you what’s involved with that.”

“That would be great!” Marinette enthused. “I can definitely help with the small stuff but I’d like to just watch you work on the dress.”

Margot nodded. “Feel free to ask questions if you have any. Now, let’s get over to Alterations.”

The door to the alterations room was right next to the customisation room and the room was nearly the same size. Noelle was working at a table, pinning trousers up. There was an interior door which Marinette assumed led to another workroom. She noticed as she walked further in that there was a well-lit area with a small platform in the middle.

“What’s that for?” Marinette asked. 

“Model and client fittings. Mostly full length dresses and trousers so we don’t have our noses on the floor while we work!” Margot laughed.

The next hour passed quickly. Marinette blind stitched some trouser hems and carefully shortened the straps on a cocktail dress. Margot showed how to take the waist in on a dress and alter darts. Once the alterations on the dress were done, Marinette went to turn on the steamer so she could smooth out the wrinkles in the finished trousers. She was working on the last pair when someone knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Margot called. “Oh! Mr. Agreste! What can I do for you?”

“Oh, I don’t need anything, Margot. I came in to talk to Marinette. I’ve heard nothing but good things so I wanted to check in with the girl herself,” he turned his gaze to Marinette, who had shut her steamer off as soon as he came in. She hung the steamer head back on its hook and looked up at Gabriel.

Marinette felt an increasingly familiar wash of calm envelope her and she smiled composedly. “What would you like to know, sir?”

“As I said, I’ve had good reports from everyone you’ve worked with and indeed people have been asking if I have any future plans for you once the photoshoot next month is done. How do you feel this week has gone?”

“It’s gone very well, sir. The environment is very supportive and encouraging. I’ve tried things I wasn’t sure about and I’ve been pleased with how those projects went. I feel like I’ve been useful rather than a hindrance.”

Gabriel nodded impassively. “Would you consider returning in the new year if an opportunity came up?”

“I would certainly consider it sir. At this point, I don’t want to commit to anything. I want to make sure I can continue to handle my school work and other commitments while working on the details for the shoot. If an opportunity arises in the new year and I feel confident I can give it as much attention as I have given this, I might take it.”

“Well,” Gabriel said after a brief pause. “Hopefully circumstances will allow for your return. Thank you for your feedback.”

“Of course sir. Thank you for this opportunity. I hope I have met whatever expectations you had for me.”

Gabriel nodded slightly but made no reply as he turned and left the room.

Margot took a deep breath as soon as the door clicked shut. “Girl, you have nerves of steel!” she exclaimed. “I don’t know how you just did that!”

“I’m getting some practice I guess,” Marinette said. “It’s certainly a tricky balance between not making him angry and not backing down.”

The door opened again and Victor came in with a brown envelope. “Did I just see Gabriel leaving?” he asked.

Margot laughed. “You absolutely did,” she assured him.

“He wanted some feedback,” Marinette grinned. 

“Well, he got it… she was cool as a cucumber,” Margot told Victor.

Marinette shrugged. “He seems to treat me with more respect this way.”

“I’m just impressed you can choose to be calm. He likes to hone in on anxiety and take people apart as soon as he figures out how.” Victor replied. 

“I’ve noticed,” Marinette said darkly.

Victor laughed but his face was sad. “I’ll bet you have. He has always been a prickly character but he’s certainly changed for the worse in that regard. Anyway, here are those pictures. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you as you work on the shoot with Adrien but feel free to stop in and say hello even when that is done. I hope you do come back but I understand how complicated this is.”

“Thank you Victor,” Marinette said. “And thank you, Margot. You’ve really made me feel welcome. I followed you back on Instagram so hopefully we can stay in touch.”

Margot gave her a hug. “Definitely. Have a good weekend. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you as well!” 

Marinette gathered her things and put on her coat. “Bye Noelle, it was nice meeting you too!” she exclaimed.

Noelle looked up from her work and smiled. “See you next week, Marinette!”

Marinette waved and left, making her way back to the foyer. It was dark outside and Gorilla was waiting for her. She climbed in the car and breasted a small sigh of relief that Gabriel wasn’t inside. Gorilla smiled at her before pulling away and heading for the bakery.

When he pulled outside, Marinette gathered her bags as he came around to open the door for her.

“Would you like some goodies from the bakery?” she asked. Gorilla smiled hugely and she laughed. “I’ll be right back,” she promised. She ran into the bakery and dropped her things behind the till. “I’ll be right back Maman, I want to give Gorilla a little thank you for being my ride to Gabriel and back this week.”

Sabine nodded and smiled. “Help yourself, dear.”

Marinette quickly filled a box with macarons, chocolate chip cookies, a few eclairs and a croissant before running out to present it to Gorilla who was waiting in the car. He smiled and nodded as he took the box. Marinette smiled back before turning to go back in the house.

*****

“So Adrien, ready for dinner with your Pops?” Plagg asked before shoving another entire wedge of Camembert into his mouth.

Adrien looked up from his homework and grinned. “As ready as I’ll ever be,” he said. He got up from his seat and felt a strange sense of calm overtake him. “Huh,” I wonder if this is what Marinette felt.”

“What’s that, kid?” Plagg asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” he promised. “I can’t be late.”

“Yes, that would be… unwise. You better get going.”

Adrien walked into the empty dining room and sat down in his usual spot. He took a deep breath; the calming feeling seemed to course through him as he let it back out.

“Good evening, Adrien,” Gabriel said as he walked into the room. 

“Good evening, Father,” Adrien said, instinctively sitting up and watching as his father took his usual spot.

“How has your week been, son?” Gabriel asked.

“It’s been fine, Father. What about yours?” Adrien replied.

“It’s been fine. I’ve been keeping track of Marinette’s progress this week. I had a brief conversation with her before she left, actually.”

“Oh?” Adrien asked in surprise.

“I guess this means you aren’t yet aware of the offer I made,” Gabriel said. “I asked if she would consider coming back in the new year at some point.”

“What did she say?” Adrien asked curiously.

“She said she would consider it but she didn’t want to commit to anything right now.” Gabriel said. His voice was calm but Adrien could see the faint confusion in his expression.

“Did you have something in mind?” Adrien asked.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Gabriel replied rather sharply, his confusion suddenly replaced with irritability. “Fashion week is coming up in a few months. I’m sure we could use the help… if she’s actually interested.”

Adrien bit back a laugh. He had no idea where this interest in Marinette was coming from but it looked like her seeming indifference had unnerved his father a bit. “Well she didn’t say she wasn’t interested, did she?”

“No,” Gabriel replied, his eyes narrowing. He nodded at Nathalie who was standing by the door with her tablet and she bent down to message the kitchen. “Perhaps I could prevail upon you to talk to her about it.”

“I’ll certainly be asking her about how it's been going but I’m not sure what you think I’m meant to do to persuade her,” Adrien said blandly. “Do you want me to tell her it would be something to do with Fashion Week or did you tell her that already?”

“I didn’t. I only just thought of that,” Gabriel said. “And surely if you are in.... a relationship… with her, she’d be willing to do you a favor.”

Adrien sat back in his seat, eyeing his father. “She wouldn’t be doing _me_ a favor though would she?” he asked carefully. “And to be clear, I don’t expect her to do me any favors nor does she expect me to do so for her. I would never want her to do anything out of obligation.”

At that moment, they were interrupted by the arrival of their dinner.

“Father, I’m more than happy to tell her that you’ve had time to consider what she could help with and you have something more specific to offer her. It’s really up to her to accept it or not. I think she just wants to make sure the photoshoot goes well before she commits to anything else.” 

“I will see if I can draft something more specific,” Gabriel said. “You shouldn’t underestimate your influence though, Adrien.”

“I’m not,” he replied. “But there’s no way I’m going to abuse that, Father. I know better than that.”

Gabriel sighed and turned his attention to the meal. Adrien gave his father another careful look before following suit. 

When Gabriel was finished, he stood up. “Be home by 10:30 and at least mention Fashion Week, all right?”

“I’ll be happy to, Father. Honestly, I think she just wants to make sure the shoot goes well. We both know it’s a big responsibility.”

Gabriel nodded. He was a little disconcerted by the conversation and feeling rather tired. “Of course… have a good evening, son.”

Adrien watched his father leave and then stood up. He took another deep breath and let it out before leaving the room.

****

Marinette was in her room sewing the last set of pajamas together for Alya and Nino. She made each of them a onesie although she had swapped their Miraculous around so Alya was the turtle and Nino, the fox. She had also made them more conventional t-shirt and shorts sets using their correct colors. Alya’s were soft orange jersey with white lace hearts scattered across the top. Nino’s pajamas were bright green cotton knit with strips of distressed yellow fabric going down the shoulders like a soccer jersey.

“Come in,” she called, head still bent over her work as she heard a knock on the door.

“I’d have thought you needed a break from sewing after this week,” Adrien said, laughing as he took in the sight of Marinette surrounded by her projects.

“No way!” she exclaimed. “It just made me more excited to work on my own stuff.”

Adrien smiled and kicked off his shoes before flopping down on the chaise.

“So how was dinner with your father?” Marinette asked as she finished sewing the last seam together.

“Pretty weird,” Adrien replied. “I had the strangest feeling come over me when I was getting up to go to the dining room.”

“Really?” Marinette asked as she got up and put her finished work in her trunk. “A good feeling or a bad feeling?”

“It was good. I just felt… overwhelmingly calm… and I was wondering if you felt something like that before our last meeting with Father.”

“Yes,” Marinette answered. “It happened to me again when your father came in to see me before I went home.”

Adrien laughed. “That explains a few things,” he said, his eyes twinkling.

“Excuse me,” Tikki interrupted as she came floating down. “I couldn’t help but overhear you both. That calming sensation is part of your bond.”

“I wasn’t anywhere near her tonight though,” Adrien said.

“It isn’t a proximity thing. I don’t know much about it. I just know you can feel it when you really need to.”

“I should have known it was a Miraculous thing. It isn’t detectable is it?” Adrien asked.

“No, I haven’t felt it any of the times that Marinette has experienced it,” Tikki said.

“I didn’t feel it tonight, either,” Plagg agreed as he zipped out of Adrien’s pocket. “Although I got to see the results. It was quite entertaining watching ol’ Pops squirm.”

“Another thing to ask the monks about,” Marinette said as she came over to the chaise and sat next to Adrien. “So what happened at dinner?”

“Well, Father immediately started a conversation about your internship and he was confused about why you weren’t accepting his —in my opinion—very vague sounding offer. He wanted me to talk you into it and I told him I wasn’t going to do that. I said he should come up with something more specific if he genuinely wants you to come back. He told me it would be something to do with Fashion Week.”

“Wow,” Marinette said. “Like I told him, I’m not against doing more work. I just want to wait until the photo shoot is over and make sure he’s just as happy to offer me work after we know how that goes.”

“I thought as much,” Adrien replied. “I did tell him. Don’t be surprised if he sends you another offer anyway.”

Marinette grinned. “Thanks for the heads up.”

“Anytime,” Adrien replied. “I just realized… It feels a lot warmer in here now.”

“Yeah, Papa got the little space heater out for me,” Marinette said, pointing to a device plugged in near her computer. “And Maman got out the winter duvets and the hot water bottles so I’m all set.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here soon enough to help, but I’m glad your room is comfortable again,” Adrien replied.

“They did everything during their lunch break. Maman even put my duvet cover on which is super awesome because I hate doing that. It was already warm when I got back from Gabriel,” Marinette said. “Also, Victor gave me something for you. Let me go get it.”

“Oh? What’s that?” he asked.

“He went through the photo archives with Margot and searched for anything he thought you’d want. I printed them in his office,” Marinette said as she took the envelope from her desk.

“Wow, it feels like there are quite a few in here,” Adrien said as he took the envelope from her. “Did you look at them yet?”

“No, I didn’t feel right about seeing them before you did so I just hit ‘Select All’ and printed them,” Marinette explained.

Adrien looked up at her and smiled softly. “Come sit in front of me, please.”.

Marinette smiled and did as he asked. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“You are the sweetest girl ever,” he murmured and kissed the edge of her ear. “Would you look at these pictures with me?”

“Sure,” Marinette agreed.

Adrien nuzzled her shoulder. “I think I’ve finally figured out why I remember your sweater. You wore this on our first date, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, that’s right. I actually picked it because it’s so soft and I was hoping you’d snuggle up with me,” she confessed.

Adrien groaned. “That’s it, you’ve killed me with cuteness. We can look at pictures later. I want to cuddle with you.”

Marinette giggled. “I thought we already were!” she teased.

“Technically yes,” Adrien agreed. “But I want to snuggle with you on your bed.” He looked at her hopefully.

“Ah damn, now look who’s too cute,” Marinette said laughing. “Come on then Mr. Kitty Eyes.” She pulled away from him and headed for the ladder to her bed.

When she reached the top, Marinette crawled to the head of her bed and curled up against her cat pillow. She couldn’t help but laugh at the speed in which Adrien joined her.

“What?” he asked as he sat down next to her and looked at her curiously.

“I didn’t know it was possible to climb those steps that fast,” she said, grinning.

Adrien blushed. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to rush for any particular reason. This is just my favorite spot to snuggle with you. It’s cozy up here.”

“Oh, Kitty,” Marinette leaned against him and took his hand. “I didn’t mean to make you feel self-conscious.”

“It’s all right. I can take a little teasing. I just really don’t want you to think I’m pressuring you,” he replied.

“I don’t feel like that with you ever,” Marinette said reassuringly. “You make me feel safe… and I love how it feels when you touch me. We’ve never done anything that I didn’t want to do. I promise.”

“I’m glad,” Adrien replied softly. “Deep down, I know that’s true. I think I’m just hearing my father’s words about getting you to do me favors. It really bothered me that he thought I would do that for any reason.”

“I wish he hadn’t said that to you. You are not that kind of person and what’s more, I bet you said as much, didn’t you?”

“I said I never wanted you to do anything for me out of obligation,” he replied, sighing.

“You aren’t the sort of person your father thinks you are or should be at all. And I think it was really brave of you to say that to him.”

“Thanks Marinette. I really needed to hear that,” he said quietly.

“I’m glad you told me what was on your mind,” she said

Adrien pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly. “I love you so much, Marinette,” he said, lightly caressing her back.

Marinette pulled away enough to gaze into his bright green eyes. “I love you too,” she replied.

Adrien kept his eyes on hers as they stared at each other, feeling the familiar feeling of energy building up between them. He shivered as he sat there, holding Marinette in his arms. “I’m not at all certain this is a good idea,” he said.

“What’s that?” Marinette asked. 

“If I start something, are we going to be able to stop? Because this… is intoxicating,” he whispered,

“I trust both of us,” Marinette whispered back. “Please Adrien…”

He pushed her down gently and kissed her hard on the lips. Marinette moaned as she held his face in her hands, letting him flick his tongue into her mouth. She felt his hands moving down the sides of her sweater, his thumbs grazing the sides of her breasts before dipping in at the curve of her waist. He pulled away briefly to brace himself on one arm while continuing to trail his other hand up and down her side. 

“Is this ok?” he asked quietly as she looked up at him. Marinette nodded wordlessly and he smiled and lowered his head to kiss her neck. 

Marinette sighed in contentment as he continued to kiss down the side of her neck. She tangled one hand in his silky blonde hair and covered his hand as it stroked her waist with her own.

Adrien looked up. “Did you want me to stop touching you?” 

“No,” Marinette murmured. “I want you to touch me… I appreciate how careful you are with me but…” she gave him a slightly mischievous smile as she removed her hand from his. ‘You can be a little less careful if you want.”

Adrien smiled back, the uncertainty in his eyes fading as he slowly brought his hand up and caressed the side of her breast. Marinette pulled him down and kissed him. Adrien moaned quietly as he kissed her back. Their kisses grew more passionate until he finally pulled away, breathing hard.

“You feel so good,” he told her after taking a deep breath. “But I have to stop..” He lifted himself off her carefully. “You’re amazing, Marinette. You just chase all the doubts away in my head. And the way you trust me… you help me trust myself.”

Marinette sat up next to him. “You know I trust you entirely. And you can trust me. We’re a good team.”

Adrien hugged her to him. “Can I leave those photos for tomorrow? Father said I could stay pretty late but… I’d like to get some rest tonight.”

“Sure,” Marinette replied. “And if he happens to be hovering around, I want you to tell him I won’t sign anything before the photo shoot is done. However, if he is happy with the results of that and still wants to offer me work, I’ll be happy to come back. I will probably have some conditions regarding publicity but it really depends on how people react to me doing those sponsored posts.”

“I don’t have to tell him anything if you don’t want me to,” Adrien said. 

“No, I don’t want to leave him hanging. He’s come back with something I’m interested in. I want him to understand I’m taking it seriously.

Adrien kissed the top of her head. “I’m going to text Gorilla,” he said as he pulled away. “Will you come downstairs and keep me company while I wait for him?”

Marinette smiled. “Of course I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the chapter that totally confounded me. I am glad I am still writing although at a slower pace! I hope you enjoy it!


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette woke up early the next morning and quickly got dressed in some black skinny jeans and her teal cashmere sweater. She brushed her hair into a sleek ponytail and headed downstairs.

Adrien and Sabine were downstairs drinking coffee when she came into the bakery.

“Hey! You’re up early!” Adrien exclaimed, smiling at her.

“I finished my homework after you left and went to bed,” Marinette said. “I woke up before my alarm went off so I just decided to get ready and come downstairs.”

Adrien smiled and walked over to kiss her cheek. “You’ve earned me some serious brownie points by the way. Father was indeed hovering around last night and wanted to know if you’d said anything. He said your response was very professional and he was confident the photo shoot would go well.”

“Whew,” Marinette said, dramatically pretending to wipe her forehead with relief and laughing.  
Adrien laughed with her. “I’m going to go back now, thanks for the coffee, Sabine.”

“You are welcome, Adrien. We’ll see you later.”

Sabine smiled at Marinette as Adrien disappeared into the back. “I think that’s the most lively I’ve seen him in awhile. Whatever message you gave his father seemed to have smoothed things out a bit.”

Marinette sighed. “I’m not sure why Gabriel is on this charm offensive but it has to be good for something I guess.”

“I have to say dear, I’m impressed. He seemed like quite an intimidating person when we met him at that fashion show.”

“He definitely is,” Marinette replied. “He’s not someone I could ever just be myself around.”

“I get the impression that is exactly how Adrien feels,” Sabine said. “That must be very difficult.”

At that moment, their conversation was interrupted as a large family came in to order pastries. Business continued to pick up and Marinette was busy taking payment all morning.

“Why don’t you get Adrien and take a quick break?” Sabine suggested during a brief lull.

“Are you sure, Maman? It’s been so busy?”

“Your Papa and I can manage for a little while.”

“All right,” Marinette agreed. She made up two coffees and picked out some pastries before poking her head through to the back. She smiled softly as she watched her Papa and Adrien carefully arranging fruit on a tray full of fruit tarts. She waited for Adrien to finish before speaking up. “Adrien? Do you want to take a break with me?”

Adrien looked up and smiled. “Of course! I’ll be back in a few minutes,Tom.”

Tom nodded. “Can you tell Sabine I’ll be right out? I just need to glaze these tarts.”

“Sure,” Adrien agreed, winking playfully at Marinette as he approached her. 

“Do you want to take the tray?” she asked. “I can get the doors.”

“No problem,” he replied. “Sabine, Tom is just glazing the fruit tarts and then he’ll be right out.”

A few minutes later they were sitting at the dining table, eating their breakfast.

“I was wondering if you’d like to do a daytime patrol,” Adrien said. “It’s actually pretty nice out and some of the Christmas markets are open. Hilariously enough, I never get mobbed as much as Chat Noir as I would myself. We can meet up at Trocadero when I’m done with fencing.”

“That’s a good idea,” Marinette said. “I feel like patrols are more for the sake of creating a sense of goodwill and security for the citizens of Paris. I can’t think of a nicer way to do that.”

“I’m glad you like the idea,” Adrien smiled.

“Definitely. It sounds like fun!” Marinette exclaimed as she hopped out of her seat.

Adrien got up and hugged her close. “I suppose we should go back downstairs, huh?”

Marinette leaned up and kissed him. “Ok, now we can go,” she said, her eyes twinkling.

Adrien laughed and wrapped his arm around her. “Ready when you are.”

****

A few hours later, Chat Noir and Ladybug met in front of the Trocadero Christmas Market.

“Hello Milady!” he called to her, waving to catch her attention as she looked around. They made eye contact and she smiled as she walked over.

“Hi Kitty,” she said as she took his arm. She could already hear people exclaiming as they walked through the entrance of the market. They waved and smiled as people pulled out their phones to take pictures.

“Hey Chat Noir!” a little boy called.

Chat turned and grinned. “Why hello sir, what can I do for you?”

The little boy looked momentarily shocked to have Chat’s full attention. “Would… would you do a moonwalk?”

Chat laughed. “It’s a little crowded here but I can try!”

Almost immediately the crowd of people surrounding them parted and watched Chat expectantly.

“Thanks everyone,” Chat exclaimed appreciatively. “This is plenty of room for kitten around.” He was met with a mix of groans and applause. “I guess not everyone is feline my cat puns,” he responded. “It’s a tough crowd today, Ladybug.”

“You should just give them what they asked for, Kitty,” she said with a wink.

“Et tu, LB? Truly, you wound me,” he said, theatrically winking back at her. “Very well then…” He broke into a moonwalk down the length of the cleared space and then moonwalked back to the little boy. “Was that up to your standards, sir?” he asked with a little bow.

“Yeah!” the little boy cheered.

“Pawesome, I’m glad to hear it,” Chat replied as he knelt down to give the boy a high-five.

They continued walking along with the crowd, stopping to look at the contents of some of the stalls and posing for pictures. Ladybug couldn’t help but observe that Adrien had been right about Chat Noir. He may have attracted just as much interest but people maintained a respectful distance. The fans that had tried to mob them the other day had seemed to feel so entitled to his space. It really was no wonder that he relished his time as Chat Noir in a way that she had never entirely understood. Being Ladybug gave her confidence but personal autonomy was something she took for granted.

“Ladybug? Are you with me?” Chat’s voice broke through her thoughts.

“Yeah, sorry Chat, just got distracted by my own thoughts.”

“Everything alright?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she smiled, taking his arm again.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir!” a vendor at a crowded stall called.

“Is something the matter sir?” Ladybug asked.

“Oh no, nothing like that. I wanted to offer you both some of my mulled wine. It’s a cold day after all and I’d love to be of service to the heroes of Paris!”

“Well…” Ladybug hesitated.

“It’s alright, Bug. It’s not like he’s gonna ask for ID,” Chat whispered.

Ladybug burst out laughing at the thought and Chat grinned at her.

“A hot drink sounds great. Thank you sir!” he exclaimed.

The vendor smiled happily as he poured wine into two mugs and handed them over. Chat took a small sip and grinned widely. “This is delicious!” he said approvingly.

“I’m so glad you like it,” the vendor replied. “Could I get a picture of the two of you for my stall?”

“Of course,” Ladybug replied. She raised her mug up and held it against Chat’s. They smiled as the vendor pulled out his phone and took a few pictures.

“Thank you so much!” he exclaimed. “Enjoy the market.”

They both nodded and continued on their way, carefully sipping their drinks.

“You’re right, this is really good,” Ladybug said as she sipped her drink and inhaled the smell of the spiced red wine.

Chat smiled as they came to the end of one corridor and walked on to the next one. “Hang on, I’m smelling something very familiar,” he laughed. “I’m going to get Plagg a little present.”

“With what money?” Ladybug laughed.

Chat unzipped a small pocket on the front of his suit and pulled out some folded Euros. “With this money,” he smirked.

“What!” You have actual working pockets?! I thought those were just for show!” Ladybug looked shocked.

Chat shrugged, “I wanted pockets, I got pockets,” he said as he steered them to the cheese stall.

As Chat discussed the attributes of the three different varieties of Camembert available with the vendor, Ladybug looked around, taking in the convivial atmosphere. She knew that even in this friendly fun-filled space, that people were dealing with their own problems and that some of them in their darkest moments were wondering if a dark purple butterfly would be heading their way. And of course, that might end up being the case for some of them. Amongst this crowd, there was a good chance that someone here had been an akuma victim or might be one in the future. Ladybug felt the painful longing return-- the burning desire to end Hawk Moth’s reign of terror… and Mayura’s … and return their Miraculous to where they belonged in her box.

“Thank you sir!” Chat’s voice once again broke through her thoughts and she watched him take an alarmingly large bag from the vendor.

“How much Camembert did you buy?” she asked incredulously.

“Probably two or three weeks worth for the little glutton,” Chat laughed. “The vendor gave me a discount because I bought so much.”

Ladybug shook her head and laughed, “I’d get something for Tikki but I’d say she’s all set,” she murmured.

“It looks like we’ve seen everything,” Chat observed.

“Yeah,” Ladybug agreed. “Maybe we’ll do this again when the rest of the markets open. This was fun!”

“Anytime,” he promised. “I really enjoy the friendly visits. I vastly prefer brightening peoples’ spirits to fighting monsters.”

“Same,” she agreed fervently. “I’m going to head out. I’ll see you later.”

Chat winked. “I’m looking forward to it already. See you later, LB!”

They parted ways, zipping off in different directions.


	20. Chapter 20

“Wake up, sleepy bug.”

Marinette slowly opened her eyes and focused on Adrien who was snuggled up next to her.

“Hey,” she murmured. “How long have you been here?”

“Just a few minutes. Sorry for waking you a little early.”

“That’s ok. I’m glad to see you. Did you have fun playing video games yesterday?”

Adrien reached over and stroked her hair. “Yeah. I was going to come back here but Nino texted me when I got home and no one was around. It was great playing games without getting a guilt trip about it.”

“I’m glad you got to spend time doing that,” Marinette smiled.

“So what did you do yesterday?” Adrien asked as he continued to gently run his hands through her hair.

“Maman took me to the fabric store and I got lots of stuff for all the projects I’m working on. Then we went and had coffee and I told her all the things I was doing last week during my internship. It was nice.”

“Awww, that does sound nice. I’m glad you got to spend time with your maman.”

“Me too,” Marinette replied as her alarm went off. “Hang on.” She sat up and shut off her alarm.

“You look cute in your pajamas,” Adrien told her, a dreamy smile on his face as he sat up next to her.

Marinette laughed. “Cute huh?” Her eyes danced mischievously as she smoothed out her purple nightshirt.

Adrien eyed her suspiciously. “I don’t know what kind of trouble I’m in but that’s all that look ever means.”

Grinning, she pushed her duvet back. Adrien’s eyes widened as he took her in, his eyes traveling to the end of the shirt, which stopped a few inches above her knees.

“You… are not wearing pants this time,” he observed, his cheeks pink. “I take back cute. You don’t look cute at all.”

“Oh?” Marinette asked, smirking. “I don’t look cute?”

Adrien shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “You really are enjoying melting my brain, aren’t you?”

“I am,” she agreed.

“You know…” he said thoughtfully, the flustered look suddenly replaced by a much different expression. “I can understand why you wouldn’t want to wear pants. It is pretty warm up here with that space heater running…”

It was Marinette’s turn to eye him suspiciously. “I’m not sure what you’re getting at, Kitty,” she replied.

“Well if you’re not wearing pants, maybe I don’t need to wear a shirt,” he said, an impish look on his face.

“I… oh….” Marinette watched him as he pulled off his t-shirt in one fluid movement.

“What’s the matter, bug? Cat got your tongue?” he asked mischievously.

“Not yet,” she muttered.

Adrien laughed. “Well isn’t that the purrfect comeback,” he teased as he moved closer to her. “It also sounded like an invitation but I could be wrong.”

“You’re not,” Marinette replied, moving into his lap and reaching out to stroke his shoulders.

Suddenly Adrien pulled her tightly to him and kissed her, one hand wrapped around her back while he wound his other hand in her hair. Marinette wrapped her own arms around him, one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his back. She could feel the familiar sensation of their energy surrounding them. She flicked her tongue against his lips and Adrien moaned quietly as he pushed his own tongue against hers. Marinette lost track of everything except the feeling of Adrien kissing her. The warmth of his skin eventually became too much to resist and she broke away from his mouth to kiss down the side of his neck and down the length of his shoulder.

“Marinette,” he breathed as she placed delicate kisses on his collarbone.

She paused and looked up at him. “Is this ok?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he murmured. “What you’re doing… It feels so good.”

“Good,” she murmured back, shifting slightly to kiss the other side of his neck and place lingering kisses down his other shoulder. She was lightly kissing the other side of his collarbone when her phone rang. She stopped what she was doing and looked at the screen.

“Whoops, that’s Maman,” she said, picking up the phone. “Hey Maman,” she answered.

“I hate to interrupt dear but it’s getting busy. I could really use your help.” Sabine said.

“Of course, Maman. We’ll be right down. See you in a few,” Marinette replied.

“Thanks dear,” Sabine said, hanging up.

Marinette put down her phone. “Well,” she said. “I guess I lost track of time.”

Adrien laughed as he put on his shirt. “Me too. I feel kind of bad leaving your parents with the Sunday rush but maybe not as bad as I should feel.”

Marinette giggled as she climbed down the steps. “Same,” she replied as she hastily grabbed some clothes and went behind her screen to change. She came back out in a pink t-shirt and some gray jeans. Quickly, she brushed her hair into a ponytail and put on her ballet flats. “I need to go brush my teeth. Do you want to meet me downstairs?”

“I’ll just go straight down to help. I’ll tell your parents you’re on your way,” he told her.

“Thanks, Gorgeous,” she said, kissing his cheek.

When Marinette entered the bakery, she went straight to the till.

“Thanks, sweetie,” Sabine said as she went behind the display and started filling orders.

Marinette smiled at her maman before calling for the next customer. She and Sabine fell into their familiar rhythm serving customers and taking payment. Adrien came in periodically to bring more pastries and bread in, his baseball cap low over his face.

Eventually there was a lull and Sabine looked at Marinette. “I don’t suppose you’ve noticed the uptick in a certain type of clientele,” she asked, smiling.

“Kind of hard to miss,” Marinette said dryly.

“Does Gabriel know that Adrien likes to help out here?” she asked.

“I don’t think so. Honestly I don’t know how he would feel about it. He’s been extremely positive to me. I don’t know if he genuinely likes me or if he wants something from me. I can’t think of a good reason to get mad about Adrien helping but…” Marinette trailed off.

“Well,” Sabine sighed. “If he ever finds out, I’m happy to tell him what a hard worker his son is. Your papa says he’s willing to learn anything and not above any kind of work he’s asked to do.”

Their conversation was interrupted by another flood of customers and they stayed busy until it was time to lock up for lunch.

Adrien came out from the back with the keys and handed them to Sabine. “Tom says he’ll be up in a minute. He’s getting a lot of things ready to proof before putting them in to bake in an hour.”

“That’s good,” Sabine said, taking the keys and locking the front doors. “We’re pretty low on quite a few things. I was saying to Marinette that I think you’re good for business, Adrien.”

“Well I guess it's only fair that I help out,” he replied, blushing slightly. “I hope I’m not causing any trouble, though.”

“Oh, definitely not,” Sabine smiled. “And even if you were, it’d be worth it.” She gave him a hug. “We’re glad to have you around, Adrien.”

“Thanks,” Adrien murmured, leaning into her hug.

“So what time do you need to go?” Sabine asked as she let him go.

“In about forty minutes,” he replied.

“We better get you some lunch then!”

*****

A few hours later, Marinete was up in her room, surveying her progress with satisfaction. She had made all of the hats for Kitty Section, stitching glittery felt letters spelling out each of their names on the fluffy hat bands. Each hat was made with plush material that matched the colors of their respective masks. She found a large shopping bag and carefully placed the hats inside before putting it next to her school bag. She went to her trunk and pulled out the pattern she had drafted for her Maman’s pajamas and started to carefully cut each of the pieces out. She was midway through when she heard a knock on her door.

“Come in,” she called.

“Hi,” Adrien greeted her as he opened the door and came in. “What are you up to?”

“Right now I’m cutting out pattern pieces,” Marinette replied. “I’ve been pretty busy with projects this afternoon. I only have a few more things to cut out. Do you mind if I finish?”

“Of course not!” Adrien exclaimed. “Can I get you anything?”

“No, that’s ok,” Marinette said as she resumed her work. “How was your piano lesson?”

“Very boring,” Adrien laughed wryly. “I don’t really like what I’m working on at the moment which means I don’t practice enough which means I’m not making much progress which means I have to keep at it. I can’t even remember when I started on this song. It’s been at least a month of playing the same thing over and over.”

“Yuck,” Marinette wrinkled her nose. “And here I was jealous because you can play an instrument.”

“And here I was jealous because you can just make incredible stuff,” Adrien teased. “You are so creative, it’s amazing.”

“Thanks,” Marinette blushed. “It’s much easier to improve when it’s fun to learn. The more I learn about fashion and design, the more I want to know. I want to do all the amazing, complicated things that I saw last week.”

“How long have you been making things for?” Adrien asked. “I know I’ve seen you carrying around a sketchbook as long as I’ve known you.”

“Hmmm,” Marinette hummed thoughtfully as she continued her work. “I’ve always liked crafts and stuff. I suppose I started drawing things I wanted to make when I was eight or nine. I started learning how to use a sewing machine when I was eleven. I got the one I have for Christmas from my parents when I was twelve.”

“Wow…” Adrien replied. “I wish I could say the same about… anything. Ever since your Papa was talking to me about… me figuring out what I would do if I had the choice, I’ve been thinking a lot about what I actually like. And really, being Chat Noir is the only thing I have ever really enjoyed. Not so much fighting akumas but making people feel better. Going on patrol with you is the closest I’ve ever gotten to doing what I want to do.”

“You are really good at that,” Marinette said as she finished cutting out her last piece. “Cheering people up. Taking the time to pay attention and understand what someone needs or how you can help… or just being patient enough to hear what someone is trying to say to you. I’ve always thought that about you, both as Adrien and Chat Noir.”

“That is probably… no that is definitely the nicest compliment I’ve ever received,” he replied softly.

Marinette put down her scissors and went to sit next to Adrien on the chaise.

“Does this mean you finished your work?” he asked, draping his arm over her shoulders.

“Yep,” Marinette replied, resting her head against his chest. “It’s nice talking to you about.. Just normal everyday stuff.”

“Not entirely everyday stuff,” Adrien pointed out. “I did talk about being Chat Noir.”

“You were talking about being Chat Noir because that’s when you get to do exactly what you want without all the fallout that comes from doing things as Adrien. You’ve said before that being Chat is freeing and it obviously is. So if listening and understanding people is your favorite thing when you can do what you want, then that definitely says something about you,” Marinette replied. “The fact is, that isn’t just your Chat Noir persona, it’s you and it’s a big part of why you were chosen to be Chat Noir in the first place.”

“Marinette,” Adrien sighed and she looked up at him, her big blue eyes filled with warmth and affection. “You are truly the most wonderful person I will ever meet. You make me feel seen in the best, most comforting way possible.”

“I’m glad you feel that way,” she told him as she continued to gaze into his soft green eyes. “Whatever it is you decide that you want to do, I’m always going to support you.”

Adrien leaned down and kissed her softly, his hand gently caressing her cheek. “And I always want to support you. You are so talented. You deserve all the success you’ve already achieved at Gabriel. I think it’s amazing that you’ve turned all this drama with my father into something so good. I have no idea what ulterior motives he has but I have absolute faith that you can handle it. And I promise I will not let him get between us. If he says anything to me about you or us, I will tell you as soon as I can.”

“I promise I’ll do the same,” she replied softly.

Adrien leaned his forehead against hers. “So... I suppose I should look through those pictures.”

“You don’t sound too excited about that,” Marinette observed, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

“I’m… not,” he confessed. “I’m nervous about what might be in the pictures. If there are photos with my father from… better times… I don’t know. I really have a hard time thinking about how much things have changed.”

“Well, you don’t have to look at them. I can give you the envelope and you can look at them whenever you feel ready. Or you can leave them here and I’ll just put them somewhere safe until you want to see them,” Marinette told him.

“No, that’s ok. I’ll only end up building this up until it becomes a bigger deal than it needs to be. I don’t really want to look at them by myself either.”

“If that’s what you want, I can go get them,” Marinette replied.

“Yeah,” Adrien sat up and let Marinette go. She stood up and went to her desk to retrieve the envelope.

“Come sit in front of me,” Adrien asked as she returned with the pictures. 

“Of course,” she smiled and sat between his legs. Adrien wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her to him as she leaned back against his chest. Marinette carefully opened the envelope and took out the pictures.

The first picture made Marinette gasp with delight. “Aww, look at you!” she exclaimed, looking at the image of Emilie cuddling with a tiny baby and smiling as she pointed at the Gabriel logo on his onesie.

Adrien laughed. “I’ve been wearing Gabriel since birth apparently.”

“Looks that way, doesn’t it? Although I doubt that onesie was ever available to the public,” Marinette grinned.

“Probably not,” Adrien agreed. “A lot of my clothes have been bespoke. I don’t know why. Father never actually made anything available as some kind of kids line. So, what’s the next photo?”

Marinette flipped to the next photo --a picture of a tiny blonde toddler sitting at a desk, clutching a pair of glasses and studying them with a baffled expression.

“I was obsessed with glasses when I was little,” Adrien grinned. “I bet Mother took that photo. It drove Father crazy finding his glasses covered in fingerprints.

The next photo made Marinette laugh out loud. “Oh my gosh, is that Chloe?”

“Yeah,” Adrien laughed. “We’re probably about five years old in this picture. Her mother and my mother were really good friends.”

“So… has Chloe always been ummm…” Marinette trailed off.

“Terrible?” Adrien finished. “She wasn’t as bad when she was little but her parents were always pretty detached so the older she got, the more she tried to get their attention. I mean, she could have opted to do that in a more positive way but… well her mother is pretty abrasive as you’ve seen.”

“How did Audrey and your Mother become friends?” Marinette asked.

“They roomed together at boarding school. That was my mother’s reason for homeschooling me. She lived in England as a kid and it was the done thing for wealthy families to send their kids to fancy boarding schools. She really hated it and when I was little, she said she’d never send me away, even to regular school. Then, I guess it turned out she was the one who went away…” Adrien trailed off. “Ok, I think I’d rather look at the rest of these later.”

“Sure,” Marinette agreed, sliding the pictures back in the envelope. “I’m glad I get to learn a little more about you but it must be really hard to be reminded of those memories.”

“It is,” Adrien replied. “But some of it is really nice to remember as well.”

Marinette got up and put the envelope back on her desk before checking her phone. “It’s almost dinner time. Are you staying?”

“No,” Adrien said, reluctantly. “I wish but I have to go home. Gorilla is picking me up... “ he looked at his phone. “In about ten minutes. Wow, I just completely lost track of time.” Quickly he put his shoes back on and grabbed his coat.

Marinette put on her own shoes and coat. “I can come wait with you,” she offered.

Adrien took her hand and smiled. “I would love that Bug.”


	21. Chapter 21

Marinette woke up Monday morning feeling nervous and excited. As she got ready for the day, she wondered if the publicity team would be as nice to work with as the couture team. She didn’t know as much about marketing and PR so the learning curve was probably going to be steeper. Still, Adrien would be there so that would make things less overwhelming.

After a quick shower, she returned to her room and put on a pale pink shirt dress with a matching belt along with some black tights and her ankle boots. She put her hair up in a ballerina bun and put on her makeup.

“Don’t forget to bring those hats for Rose!” Tikki reminded her as she zipped into Marinette’s little black bag while clutching a chocolate chip cookie.

“Thanks, Tikki,” she replied, grabbing the shopping bag along with her black tote and her black winter coat. She made her way down to the bakery where she found her maman making coffee while Adrien was getting to go cups.

“Hey Marinette,” he said, smiling as he saw her come in.

“Hey,” she replied, walking up and kissing his cheek.

“Here you are,” Sabine said, handing them each a coffee. “I hope your day goes well.”

“Thanks Sabine,” Adrien smiled. “I’ve got both my lucky charms so I think I’ll be fine,” he said, winking at Marinette.

“Both?!” Marinette asked.

Adrien grinned and pulled a rather worn looking string of beads from his pocket. “Well you made me this one and you are my other lucky charm.”

“I guess that goes both ways then,” Marinette grinned, lifting the lucky charm he had made for her from where it was safely tied in her bag.

“All right you two,” Sabine teased. “You better go to school. Even this bakery can’t handle this much sweetness.”

Adrien laughed. “Sorry Sabine,” he said, his eyes twinkling. He took a sip of his coffee before taking Marinette’s hand and leading her out of the bakery.

“You guys look pretty sharp today,” Nino observed when they walked into class. “Am I going to have to go to Gabriel at some point?”

“Yes,” Adrien told him. “We’ll get your contracts ready today and figure out what days we need you two to come in.”

“I guess I’ll have to start planning some outfits,” Alya said.

“Baaabe,” Nino looked at her pleadingly.

“For both of us,” Alya added, rolling her eyes.

“Thanks Babe,” Nino replied, grinning as he turned around.

****

After school, Marinette and Adrien got into the car and headed to Gabriel.

“I’m not sure if I’ve said this already today but you look really pretty,” Adrien told her as he put his arm around her.

“Thanks,” she replied, resting her head against him. “I think you look very handsome. I love the color of your shirt.”

Adrien leaned over to kiss the top of her head. “Thanks, Princess. I like it too. It’s from the most recent collection and Father was completely obsessed with getting this color right from what I understand.”

“It looks like it’s somewhere between lavender and gray,” Marinette observed. “I wonder if any of the swim stuff will use this color.”

“I doubt it. The colors for the swimwear line are meant to be bright and light, almost pastel. The line is called Helios. That’s pretty much allI know at this point,” Adrien replied.

“It’s called Helios?” Marinette asked. “Nino is going to love that.”

“What? Why? I know Helios is someone from Greek mythology…”

“The Sun God,” Marinette snorted. “Sunshine…”

“Oh no…” Adrien groaned. “I’m never going to hear the end of it.”

“No, you really aren’t,” Marinette replied, laughing. “Who came up with that name anyway?”

“I don’t know. It’s a line that has been developed by a small team and Father wasn’t directly involved.”

“Looks like we’re here,” Marinette observed as Gorilla pulled up to the curb.

Adrien opened the door and reached in to help her out.

“Thanks,” she said, holding his hand as she stepped out of the car.

Adrien smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “You’re welcome,” he murmured in her ear before shutting the car door. “I’m ready when you are.”

“Well,” Marinette said, taking a deep breath and letting it out. “We better get going.”

*****

“Hey Sophie,” Marinette greeted the receptionist.

“Hi Marinette! Hi Adrien!” Sophie replied, smiling and picking up her phone. “Let me see if Jolie is on her way.”

“Thanks,” Adrien replied.

Marinette looked up at Adrien, studying his expression. She recognized the practiced smile and impulsively reached over to brush her hand against his. The tension around his eyes immediately softened as he looked at her.

“Jolie is already on her way,” Sophie informed them.

A minute later, the elevator opened and a young woman with raspberry pink hair got out.

“Hi!” she said brightly. “I’ve met you before Adrien and you must be Marinette!”

“You’ve been to a few of my shoots, haven’t you?” Adrien asked.

“Yeah, that’s right. I’m pretty new here so sometimes I get swapped between departments so I can learn more about how things work and help out with any errands.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Jolie,” Marinette said as they got in the elevator. “Do you know what we’re going to be doing today?”

“We’re about to go to a meeting with the design team so they can tell you about the line.”

“Great!” Marinette enthused. “I’m really excited to hear more about it.”

“The design team will be happy to hear that,” Jolie replied. “Have you met them before?”

“I know I haven’t,” Marinette said. “I haven’t met any of the designers yet. Well, apart from Mr. Agreste.”

“I’m not sure if I have or not,” Adrien said. “Who’s on the team?”

“Frederic and Dominique are the designers for the line. They also have Hugo on the team as support staff.”

“What does support staff mean?” Marinette asked as they exited the elevator and followed Jolie down the hall.

“Support staff are basically a step up from interns. Most of them are full time and it's a paid position. Not well paid, mind you but it’s an opportunity that can lead to better things,” Jolie answered.

Marinette nodded. “That makes sense.”

Right, here we are,” Jolie said, opening a set of double doors. “I’ll be staying to document the meeting.

Marinette and Adrien walked into a large meeting room. There were three people clustered around one end of a long, rectangular glass table.

“Hello, Frederic, Dominique, Hugo,” Jolie said cheerfully. “Here are Adrien and Marinette. We’re ready to start whenever you are!”

“Adrien!” Frederic smiled in recognition. “Wow, I haven’t seen you in a long time!”

“Hi Frederic! It has been awhile. It’s nice to see you,” Adrien said.

“So you’re Marinette.” Frederic said, turning to her, his eyes twinkling. “I’ve been dying to meet you.”

“Thanks,” Marinette replied, blushing slightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“Victor and I started at about the same time so we’ve both known Adrien since he was little,” Frederic told her. “Although I don’t see him as often as Victor does.”

Marinette smiled. “You know, it never occurred to me that I would get to see all these pictures and hear stories about Adrien when he was little. It’s almost like meeting extended family.”

Frederic laughed. “It used to be more like that. Gabriel was a much smaller company when Adrien was born. I didn’t work here at that point. Apart from Mr. Agreste himself, I don’t think there is anyone else who has been here that long… Well, maybe Nathalie. Anyway, I suppose we should get back to what we’re actually meeting for. Dominique, do you want to go through all the details?”

*****

At the very end of the meeting, Marinette put away her notebook. She was very glad she had thought to bring it because Dominique had walked them through the entire process of creating the line.

“You look excited, Marinette,” Dominique observed. “Would you like to see the line?”

“I would love to!” she exclaimed. “I am so glad I got to hear the whole story of how you developed it.”

Adrien smiled at her enthusiasm. “It is really interesting although I definitely don’t have the creative background that Marinette has to fully appreciate it.”

“Believe me,” Frederic said. “When it comes down to the actual shoots, you’ll be very busy showing everyone the ropes. You’ll be meeting with the photographer next week.”

“Vincent?” Adrien asked with a laugh. “Please tell me it’s Vincent.”

“Of course,” Frederic laughed. “Be prepared for many spaghetti jokes.”

“Hugo?” Dominique asked with a smile. “Can you go get the line? Just the swimsuits for now.”

Hugo nodded. “Jolie can you help me? There are two racks.”

“Sure!” she replied and they both left the meeting room.

“We’ll show you the cover-ups when they are complete. I’m still waiting on some samples,” Dominique explained. “So Marinette, I know you are interested in fashion. Is design a particular interest?”

“Definitely,” Marinette replied. “I design and make most of my clothing these days. I started learning to draft patterns just over a year ago.”

Dominique nodded in approval. “Did you make what you’re wearing today?”

“I did,” Marinette affirmed.

“Can I see?” Dominique asked, getting up.

Marinette nodded and stood up. 

“It’s very pretty. I love the color. The fit is also very nice.”

“Thanks,” Marinette said. “Pink is my favorite color.”

“Oh? Any particular shade?” Dominique asked.

“Pretty much any pink is good with me,” Marinette laughed.

“You’ll have to let me know what you think of the shade we used for one of the suit colors.”

At that moment, Jolie opened the door and Hugo pushed one rack of suits in. “Hang on, let me get the ladies’ ones,” he said as he went back out and pulled the other rack in.

“The colors are beautiful!” Marinette exclaimed as she started carefully going through the womens’ suits. “I know you showed us swatches but you can see how vibrant they are when they are all together like this.”

“I’m glad you like them!” Dominique smiled.

“So when do we figure out who is wearing what?” Marinette asked.

“You’ll probably figure out your color choices this week for each day of the shoot. You’ll need to bring your friends in on Friday,” Jolie said. “Also I have contracts for them to sign and return. The sooner the better, really. They need to bring their passports on Friday and so do you. I need to get copies of those.”

“I’ll give them the contracts tomorrow at school,” Adrien said, taking the folder from Jolie.

“It was nice meeting you,” Dominique said. “Frederic, Hugo, we need to get going.”

“Should I take the racks out again?” Hugo asked.

“Nah,” Jolie replied. “This is going to be your workspace for now Adrien and Marinette. We’ll probably move you to a smaller room in a few days but for now, you can stay here. I’ll have tablets with your schedule and deadlines ready by tomorrow. In fact, I need to go pick them up before they close. I have to get going.”

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other in bemusement as they were left in the meeting room on their own.

“Well,” Adrien said, finally. “Now that I don’t have an audience, I think I can look at swimsuits.”

Marinette laughed. “Oh? Why is that?”

Adrien gave her a look. “Not sure how professional it is for me to be drooling all over my girlfriend while she picks out swimsuits.”

“That’s… understandable,” Marinette said, blushing. “So which one is for your main shoot?”

Adrien laughed. “I see how it is. You’re going to drool on me instead, right?”

“It can go both ways,” Marinette said, winking at him.

“I don’t know what color they are going to be because my first fitting was just a white prototype but it’s this style,” Adrien said, pulling out a pair of tailored blue shorts.

“Mmmm, yes, I approve,” Marinette said, grinning mischievously. 

Adrien laughed. “You know, I’m suddenly remembering a conversation we had the day after we got together about going on a vacation somewhere and swimsuits. I have to say, this wasn’t exactly what I was thinking but I guess I’ll go with it.”

Marinette smiled. “I remember that conversation. I didn’t think I would get an opportunity to do that so soon but I’m not complaining.”

“Oh, I’m not complaining either,” Adrien assured her. “Apart from the pink, what other colors do you like the most?”

“Probably the purple and the turquoise,” Marinette answered. “Although the sky blue color is nice too. I like that yellow a lot as a color but I don’t think I’d wear it. The light orange is really cool. It’s too vibrant to be a pastel. That is definitely Alya’s color.”

Adrien smiled and looked at his phone. “We better get going. Gorilla is going to be here any minute.”

“Think you can get us back to the front door? Because I’m pretty sure I can’t,” Marinette said.

“Yeah, I know where I am,” he laughed as he took her hand. “Come on Princess, let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and for reading. I really appreciate it!


	22. Chapter 22

“Hey Girl!” Alya greeted Marinette as she walked into class the next day. “How did yesterday go?”

“It was really interesting,” Marinette replied as she sat down. “We got to meet the designers for the line and they explained the entire process.”

“That sounds right up your alley,” Alya laughed. 

“Definitely,” Marinette agreed. “They gave Adrien your contracts too. You’ll have to take those home so both you and your parents can sign them.”

“Ok,” Alya agreed. “Do you know what you will be doing today?”

“No,” Marinette replied. “But the person from publicity said we are each getting a tablet with our meetings and deadlines today so I think things are going to get much clearer.”

“Hey Alya,” Nino said as he came in with Adrien. “Adrien just gave me our contracts.” He waved the folder he was holding.

“Sweet,” she replied. “Marinette was just telling me we need to have our parents sign them as well as us.”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed. “Because you’re minors. Marinette’s parents had to sign hers as well. As for me…” he rolled his eyes. “I signed my childhood away to Gabriel years ago.”

“Ouch, dude,” Nino replied.

“It’s not all bad though,” Adrien replied, smirking. “I get to see my girlfriend in a swimsuit. Who knew that would be a perk of the job?”

Marinette blushed as Alya and Nino laughed.

“I’m glad we get to tag along even if it means I have to put up with you two and your constant flirting,” Nino said.

Adrien grinned. “We’ll see what you have to say for yourself when you come in with Alya to pick out your swimsuits.”

“Oooh, when is that?” Alya asked excitedly. “Have you already picked out yours, Marinette?”

“It’s Friday if you can make it. You can get a ride with us. Both of you need to bring your passports as well,” Marinettee told them. “And I haven’t picked mine out yet. I looked at them for a few minutes yesterday. The colors are amazing.”

“We can definitely come in on Friday,” Alya assured her.

*****

“Ready for Day Two?” Adrien asked as they walked to the car later. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Marinette replied, squeezing his hand. “How about you?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be. It’s kind of strange running into people with all these random memories of me as a little kid. They’re all so willing to reminisce which is something I haven’t been able to do for a long time.”

“I hope it doesn’t make you uncomfortable how much I enjoy hearing all those little stories,” Marinette told him as she climbed into the car and buckled up. Adrien followed her in and did the same as Gorilla shut the door.

“Of course not! I wasn’t sure if that was weird for you but if you like hearing those stories, it doesn’t bother me,” Adrien replied.

“I’m sure Papa would be happy to oblige should you want to hear similar stories about me.”

Adrien laughed. “Maybe I’ll ask next time I’m working with him at the bakery.”

Marinette smiled. “What do you talk about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“All kinds of things. He’s taught me a lot of baking stuff. Sometimes he asks about school. I’ve asked him about what it was like starting the bakery. And of course he teases me about you a lot. I’ve definitely heard plenty of wedding and grandkid related jokes!” Adrien laughed.

“Oh gosh,” Marinette blushed and put her face in her hands. “I’m sorry, Adrien.”

“Honestly, I don’t mind. It’s nice to know he’s entertaining the thought of us being together rather than chasing me off the premises,” Adrien said, smiling. “It looks like we’re here anyway. Thanks Gorilla,” he nodded at his bodyguard as he opened the door. “Let me help you out, Marinette.”

When they entered the foyer, Jolie was waiting for them and took them straight to the publicity department.

“You’re going to meet one of our team leads, Martin and Camille who reports to him. They'll be getting you up to date on the details that are already set and what happens next.”

“Sounds good,” Adrien replied. “Will you be at this meeting as well, Jolie?”

“If they want me to stay I will,” Jolie said, smiling. “I need to go get your tablets but the meeting is in here.” She slid her ID card in the reader and opened the door. “Wait here. Camille and Martin should be here any minute.”

“Thanks,” Marinette said as she and Adrien walked into the meeting room. When the door clicked shut, Marinette shrugged off her coat and took a seat, leaving her folded coat and bag in the seat next to her. “Want me to take your coat?” she asked.

“Sure, thanks,” Adrien replied as he handed it over.

There was a knock on the door and an older man popped his head in. “Adrien? Marinette?”

“Yes, are you Martin?” Adrien asked.

“That’s right. It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Camille should be coming along shortly. I’m just going to review the information we have so far. You will be developing an itinerary together based on everything that needs to happen while you are in Cyprus.”

There was another knock on the door and Jolie came in with another young woman. 

“I have your tablets,” Jolie said, handing them the devices. “Your temporary ID has been set up, Marinette and I have a guest card here for you so you can get into your work spaces. Adrien, I’ve linked your existing ID card with this tablet and added access to your workspaces in the publicity department. That’s pretty much it!” She handed Marinette her guest card and then presented them each with a tablet. “There’s a shared drive for documents and pictures, an app for creating documents, a calendar and your email. Let me know if you need any help with it.”

“Are you staying for the meeting, Jolie?” Martin asked.

“I can if you need me to,” she replied.

“Please do. You are the main point of contact for Adrien and Marinette.”

“Ok,” Jolie said, taking a seat.

“I’m Camille by the way,” the other woman said. “It’s nice to meet you both!”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Camille,” Marinette smiled.

“So first things first,” Martin said, laying a sheet of paper on the table. “This is what we have organized for this trip so far. The rest will be up to you. You’ll be leaving first thing on the 27th on a private flight at 8am. You’ll arrive in Paphos around 2pm their time and a car will take you to the property. You’ll leave at 8pm on the 30th and get back around midnight that night. A car will meet you on that side and take you home. Adrien, we’ve organized for your shoot to be on the 29th at Petra tou Romiou and we’ve already secured the photography permits. Weather permitting, it’s scheduled for 2pm.

“Wow,” Adrien said. “Thanks. I was hoping you would be able to fit my shoot in during the trip.”

“So were we,” Martin smiled. “It will make everything more connected and of course it cuts our costs which is nice. The main thing is that your shoot will probably be shorter than usual because it is outdoors at a time of year when the days are short.”

“That’s alright with me,” Adrien said. “I’d much rather do an outdoor shoot anyway.”

“Are you familiar with the site?” Camille asked. “It’s also called Aphrodite’s Rock.”

“No, I’ve never been to Cyprus,” Adrien said.

“It’s a beautiful place. Here’s a picture,” Camille pulled up an image on her tablet and showed it to them.

“Oh wow,” Marinette gasped. “It’s amazing!”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed. “I’m not going to have to climb that rock am I?”

“That’s actually not allowed,” Camille laughed. “So if Vincent asks, tell him it would void our insurance.”

“Works for me,” Adrien said, grinning.

Camille unfolded a large sheet of paper. “This is a floor plan for the property and the surrounding land. There are pictures of the property on your tablets in the shared drive. We’ve got some things to finish. Have a look at the floor plan for now. Tomorrow you’ll be back in the other room and you’ll get to meet most of the team that will be accompanying you.

“Sounds good,” Adrien said, pulling the floor plan over to look at it.

“See you tomorrow,” Jolie said as she got up and held the door as Martin and Camille filed out.

“So,” Adrien said as they were left on their own. “I think we should look at the pictures of the outdoor areas and see if we can get some ideas for where we should take pictures at.”

“Sure,” Marinette replied as she found the shared drive and opened a folder labelled ‘Cyprus Property’. I recognize some of these from what Nathalie showed us earlier.”

“Check out the hot tub,” Adrien said, grinning as he pointed at the large and beautifully tiled tub, surrounded by greenery.

Marinette smiled. “It looks great. The fountain by the pool is really pretty too. And the lounge chairs along the side are very stylish.”

“I think we’ll need to get some heat lamps in. I was looking up temperatures in Cyprus and while it isn’t cold during the day, it’s not that warm either. I’d also like to know if the pool is heated.”

“Good idea, you should mention those things tomorrow.”

Adrien looked at his phone. “We should get going.”

Marinette nodded and handed him his coat. She put her coat on and picked up her bag before following Adrien out the door.

****

Marinette snuggled against Adrien as Gorilla drove back toward the bakery. She felt worn out from taking in so much information. She closed her eyes and rested her head against Adrien’s chest, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere inside the car. Suddenly, she felt Adrien tense up. She sat up and looked at him.

“Is everything ok?” she asked.

“Can you hear that?” he asked.

Marinette went silent, straining to hear anything outside the cozy confines of the vehicle. Suddenly, she _did_ hear it. Bursts of acceleration and tires screeching and as it came nearer, crashing sounds.

“Gorilla, pull over!” Adrien exclaimed. “We need to get out of the car before it’s too late.”

Gorilla quickly swerved the car into a taxi rank. Adrien flung the door open and pulled Marinette out with him. The acceleration noises were growing much louder and Marinette could see a set of purplish headlights veering and blinking in the distance.

“Come on Marinette!” Adrien shouted urgently as he swept her off her feet and carried her into a nearby grocery store. 

The fluorescent lights snapped Marinette out of her daze. “Adrien!” she exclaimed.

He put her down. “Find somewhere safe to transform,” he whispered. “I’ll meet you wherever the akuma is so check your communicator.”

Marinette nodded and they took off in opposite directions. She found an empty breakroom and transformed. Quickly, she headed back to the entrance. She ran through the automatic doors and cast her yoyo, flinging herself up on a rooftop before checking her communicator. Sure enough, there was an akuma and it was moving fast, already a couple of miles away. Ladybug sighed and cast her yoyo again, zipping along as fast as she could in order to catch up. She was almost to the Grand Palais when she spotted the akuma, a violently purple monster truck, swerving around the road, crashing into things without doing any apparent harm to itself.

“Hey Bug,” Chat said as he swept over on his baton. “I have no idea where the butterfly is. I think we’re going to have to get closer.”

“Yeah, we’re already falling behind. It’s moving very fast and hitting things isn’t slowing it down much,” Ladybug replied.

They checked their communications and saw the akuma was approaching Trocadero. Together they raced along the Seine until they spotted the truck again. Ladybug cast her yoyo at a street light and swung close to the truck for a better look.

“Ladybug,” snarled the akuma. “I’m Road Rage. Give me your Miraculous or I will continue to wreak havoc on the streets of Paris!”

Ladybug stared at the car, uncertain where its voice was coming from. The driver abruptly turned against traffic and raced toward the streetlight she was standing on. She leapt off, casting her yoyo further down the street and landing on top of a stoplight. Things were getting even more chaotic as the huge vehicle continued to plow through oncoming traffic. Ladybug stared into the windshield, trying to get a look at the driver. Instead, she saw something glittering ominously on the rearview mirror. As the truck approached her, she became certain it was her target. She took her eyes off the truck for a moment to look for Chat. She heard the vehicle rev up and before she could think of what to do next, she felt Chat collide with her as he yanked her out of the way.

“Left that a little late, didn’t you milady?” he asked as he propelled them both to the top of a nearby building.

“Sorry,” she replied. “It just moves so much faster than I expect. But I’m pretty sure I know where the butterfly is.”

“I guess that's why you were staring at that truck for so long,” Chat said. “You gave me a scare. So, where’s the butterfly?”

“Hanging from the rearview mirror,” she replied, grimly.

“Shit,” he swore. “How in the hell are we going to get in there?”

“First we need to catch up with the akuma and then I’m calling my lucky charm,” Ladybug replied.

“As you wish milady,” he agreed, checking his communicator. “It looks like it is just past the Grand Palais again, still going the wrong way in traffic.”

“Ugh,” Ladybug groaned. “Well, the sooner we get there, the better. Let’s go!” She cast her yoyo back in the direction she had come from as Chat raced along the rooftops beside her. 

Soon the akuma was back in sight. Its progress had been halted by a large charter bus and several police vehicles blocking its way. Ladybug joined Chat on the roof of a nearby building and called for her lucky charm and received a polka dotted pendant necklace.

“Whoa,” Chat breathed. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Only one way to find out,” Ladybug said, putting it on as they stood together, concealed by a chimney. A ball of light glowed and Trixx appeared in front of her. 

“Hello Guardian, are you in need of my assistance?” she asked.

“I am,” Ladybug confirmed. “Trix, Tikki, unify!” When her transformation was complete, she pulled out the flute and played it. She and Chat crouched lower behind the chimney, watching the illusions of themselves leap down from the building.

“Road Rage,” the illusion of Ladybug called as she swung down to stand on the charter bus. “I don’t know why you think causing all this destruction will help you get my miraculous.”

“You want it to stop, don’t you?” the akuma growled. “I expect you to give them willingly to prevent any more harm to the citizens of Paris.”

“I’m not sure how you intend to do that,” Chat’s illusion said sarcastically. “What are you going to do, take them with your windshield wipers? Good truck with that!”

Chat snorted quietly next to Ladybug. “That was terrible, Ladybug. You’re going to ruin my reputation with puns like that.”

“Yeah, yeah. We need to get closer. Stay down and be ready to call your cataclysm,” she whispered. She returned her attention to her illusions who were currently staring fixedly at the akuma.

“Come on Road Rage,” Ladybug said. “If you want my Miraculous so bad, come and take them.”

“Yeah, if you’re so tough, why are you hiding in there?” Chat asked mockingly.

“I’m not hiding!” the akuma yelled angrily.

“Oh really? So you’re just a big stupid truck ruining things with no practical way of taking our Miraculous. Well, that’s some pawesome akuma design Hawk Moth. Are you getting dense in your old age?” Chat’s illusion jeered.

That final insult did the trick. The door swung open and a purple masked driver got out angrily. Ladybug allowed him to advance toward her illusion several steps before casting her yoyo and yelling, “NOW!” Her illusion dispelled as the yoyo wrapped around the akuma, incapacitating him as Chat launched himself into the vehicle and cataclysmed the purple air freshener off the rearview mirror. Ladybug released the akuma and leapt down from the roof to purify the butterfly.

The akuma’s form left the man and the vehicle to reveal a delivery man and his van as Ladybug flung the pendant up and called “Miraculous Ladybug!”

“I’m sorry,” the driver said apologetically. “It’s been a really long day. I shouldn’t have lost my temper. Traffic jams are not worth getting akumatised for.”

“That’s all right sir. I’m sure it’s frustrating dealing with Paris traffic every day. I wish Hawk Moth would stop taking advantage of these natural reactions that people have to their problems. Rest assured, we are working toward the goal of taking him down,” Chat said, patting his shoulder.

“Thanks for your understanding. It must get old hearing all these excuses for getting akumatised,” the driver said.

“I’m not sure I would call them excuses. You had a valid reason to be frustrated and Hawk Moth exploited it. That is the case with most akuma victims we meet. Which is why we consider you victims. You aren’t the enemy.” Chat said reassuringly.

The man’s shoulders’ slumped. “I guess I better finish my deliveries. I appreciate your kind words and I will keep them in mind.”

Chat nodded and turned to Ladybug. “We both need to get going, don’t we? But first…” he offered his fist and she bumped it with her own. “Pound it!”

Ladybug made her way back to the grocery store, conscious that she was running out of time. She descended into a neighboring alley and de-transformed. She crept out, looking around the now calm street. She turned and saw Adrien, cautiously emerging from a different alley. They made eye contact and he rushed over to her.

“Hey,” he said, kissing her cheek. “I see the car is here but I don’t see Gorilla. I left my phone in there so he couldn’t track me down.”

“Is that him?” Marinette pointed to a figure emerging from a restaurant, looking around worriedly.

“Yeah… hey Gorilla! We’re over here!” Adrien shouted, waving.

Gorilla turned and rushed over, looking extremely relieved.

“Sorry,” Adrien apologised. “I guess we did a pretty good job hiding.”

Gorilla smiled and gave them each a pat on their head before going to open the door for them. They both got in and buckled up before resuming their journey to the bakery.


	23. Chapter 23

“Good Morning Marinette,” Sabine greeted her daughter as she came into the bakery. “I see you finished those trousers you were working on last night. They look really nice!”

“Thanks Maman. Here, I’ll take my coat off so you can see the waist. That’s my favorite part.” Quickly she shrugged off her coat and folded it over her arm. “It’s called a paper bag waist,” she explained as she smoothed out her charcoal gray trousers.

“They are very cute. You sure got them done quickly,” Sabine observed. She looked up as the door opened. “Good morning Adrien, would you like some coffee?”

“Yes, please,” he said smiling as he went over to give Marinette a hug. “You look so pretty today.”

“Thanks,” she smiled.

“She just finished the trousers last night,” Sabine said, handing him his coffee and going to make one for Marinette. “I have no idea how she does these things so quickly anymore.”

“She’s just ridiculously talented,” Adrien grinned as Marinette blushed.

Sabine smiled. “I have your coffee, Marinette. Do you want to put your coat back on before you take it?”

“Good idea,” she replied, putting her coat on and taking her coffee. “Let’s go, Adrien.”

*****

“I wish I didn’t end up with so much homework tonight,” Adrien sighed as he and Marinette walked to the car. “I was kind of hoping we could hang out for awhile tonight but I don’t think that’s going to be possible.”

“Yeah,” Marinette said. “I just hope there aren’t anymore akumas. My parents were really freaked out when I got home.”

“Aww, were they already aware of what happened?”

“Yeah, they were watching the news when I got home. How about you?” Marinette asked as she slid into the car and Adrien followed.

“It was totally quiet when I got home. Natalie texted me and told me to order dinner with the chef so I just ended up eating by myself,” Adrien replied.

“Oh, Adrien,” Marinette leaned against him. “I promise someday I’m going to do so much better than that for you.”

Adrien wrapped his arm around her. “I’m glad I’m not the only one looking forward to that.”

Marinette smiled and rested her hand on his leg.

“I’m looking forward to introducing you to the people we are meeting today,” Adrien said. “My stylist texted me to say that she’s excited to meet you.

“Oh? Is it the team you usually work with?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah, which means they’ve all already heard about you,” Adrien replied, winking at her.

“Aww,” Marinette said, giving his leg a gentle squeeze. “I’m excited to meet them.”

“Looks like we’re here,” Adrien observed as they pulled up to Gabriel.

“I’m ready when you are,” she replied with a smile.

****

“I think I’m finally starting to get my bearings around here,” Marinette told Adrien as they waited in the meeting room.

“I’m glad they extended my permissions on my ID card,” Adrien said. “I prefer going up myself instead of interrupting Jolie. She seems pretty busy.”

There was a knock on the door and Adrien stood up and opened it. Marinette stood next to him as the first woman came in.

“Adrien! It’s so nice to see you!” she cried as she gave him a big hug.

Adrien grinned and hugged her back. “It’s nice to see you too, Peridot! Marinette, Peridot is the makeup artist I usually work with on shoots.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Peridot. You have such a cool name,” Marinette exclaimed.

“Thanks, it’s because of my eye color. My parents are lucky it didn’t change after I was born,” Peridot replied, pointing at her light green eyes.

“Hey Adrien,” the next woman greeted him as she gave him a hug.

“Hi Mimi,” Adrien said, hugging her as well. “Mimi is usually the hairstylist on shoots.”

Mimi smiled at Marinette. “It’s nice to meet you, Marinette,” she replied, shyly as she tucked her baby pink hair behind her ears.

“If those two get hugs, I definitely do too!” the last woman exclaimed, flipping her long, dark brown hair back as she hugged Adrien enthusiastically.

“Hi Celine,” Adrien wheezed as she squeezed him tight and placed a huge smacking kiss on his cheek.

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle which drew Celine’s attention.

“Oh my god! Look how cute you are!” Celine exclaimed, abruptly releasing Adrien so that she could hug Marinette. “You have to be Marinette. You are adorable! I cannot wait to style you!”

“Thanks,” Marinette replied. “I’ve never worked with a stylist before. It sounds fun!”

“Oh we are going to have lots of fun, I promise. I’m going to be styling you for the Gabriel Christmas Party too. I understand you asked Adrien to get his velvet and silk tuxedo back. You have great taste!” she winked.

Marinette grinned. “Do you think you’ll be able to do that?” she asked. 

“Definitely,” Celine assured her. “Do you think you could stay late tomorrow? I can get some things together for you to try.”

“Sure,” Adrien agreed. “How long do you need?”

“A couple of hours. We can all go out for dinner afterwards.”

“I’d love to,” Marinette said. “I’ll check with my parents tonight.”

“Great!” Celine replied. “So have they brought in the cover-ups for the line yet?”

“Dominique said she was waiting on some samples on Monday,” Marinette told her.

“I’ll call her,” Celine said. “I’d like to discuss color combinations for each day. Your friends can pick which suits they want but you’ll be working out which colors everything comes in so everything goes together.”

As Celine went off to call Dominique, Mimi and Peridot came over to sit down with Marinette and Adrien. 

“Do you happen to have pictures of the friends that are coming along?” Peridot asked.

“Sure!” Marinette said, opening Instagram and going to Alya’s page.

“Oh my gosh, she’s the Ladyblogger! Amazing!” Peridot exclaimed. “And Nino is her boyfriend? I usually hear him in the background of Alya’s videos. ‘Alya, no’, ‘Alya, stop’ He’s a riot!”

Adrien laughed, “Nino is the first person I became friends with when I started at public school and Marinette is the second,” He smiled at her affectionately.

“So the samples made it, which is awesome. Hugo is delivering them and he’ll be here any minute,” Celine said, smiling brightly.

“Great!” Marinette said. “So do you already know what you want to do for hair and makeup?”

“We’re working on it,” Peridot said. “We’ll probably keep it fairly natural but maybe a little glam. You won’t have to have a spray tan or anything, unless you really want to. Although, sorry Adrien, you are stuck with that because of your other shoot.”

Adrien wrinkled his nose. “Yay,” he said flatly and everyone laughed.

“We’ll keep it subtle, I promise,” Peridot said.

“Please,” Adrien said. “I’m already going to get so much teasing from Alya and Nino because of the name of the line.”

“What? Helios?” Celine asked.

“Yeah, they nicknamed me Sunshine a long time ago and they usually call me that when they are making fun of me,” Adrien admitted. “Although, sometimes they are being nice. Still…”

Celine laughed. “Did anyone tell you your swimwear for the main shoot are going to be yellow?”

Adrien groaned. “No, but of course it is.”

Marinette grinned. “I’ll bet you look cute in yellow though.”

“Yeah?” Adrien smirked. “I’ll bet you look cute in a bikini.”

Marinette blushed. “Maybe you’ll find out on Friday.”

Celine laughed. “You guys are adorable. This trip is going to be so much fun!”

There was a knock on the door and Hugo popped his head inside. “I have the cover-ups. Do you have room for another rail?” he asked.

“Sure, bring it in!” Celine answered, opening the door for him.

“Thanks, Celine,” he said as he pushed the rail inside.

“Thank you for bringing them, Hugo,” she replied. He smiled and nodded in acknowledgement before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

“So, I was thinking we’d style a couple’s look and a group look,” Celine said. “For the couple’s look, I’d like there to be one color in common. So for example, you could have a purple cover-up and Adrien could have purple shorts but you’d have a pink swimsuit and he could have a blue shirt.”

“That sounds cool,” Marinette said. “And actually, I like the color combinations you suggested. I think for Alya and Nino, Alya could have a yellow suit and Nino could have a yellow shirt but he’d have blue shorts and she’d have a pink cover-up.

“Yes, I think that would work very well. For the group shots, I’d like to make sure all the colors are incorporated.” Celine told her.

“Hmmm,” Marinette said thoughtfully as she sketched a little diagram. “So Adrien could have blue shorts, Nino could have purple shorts, I could have a teal suit and Alya could have an orange suit. Then Adrien could have a purple shirt, Nino could have a teal shirt, I could have a pink cover-up and Alya could have a yellow cover-up.”

“Awesome,” Celine said. “And for the third look, everyone can just pick what they like.”

“This is really fun,” Marinette smiled.

“I agree,” Celine said. “I know we’re going to have a good time working together!”

“Celine, I think we need to finish,” Mimi said. “Gorilla is probably outside by now.”

Adrien looked at his phone. “Yeah, he should be here any minute. It was nice seeing you ladies.”

“We’ll see you tomorrow right around this time,” Peridot said.

Marinette and Adrien hastily put on their coats and Marinette grabbed her bag.

“See you tomorrow! It was nice meeting you!” she exclaimed as she left the meeting room with Adrien.

“That was so much fun!” Marinette exclaimed as the elevator doors closed.

Adrien grinned. “I knew they would love you,” he said, squeezing her hand.

“I’m excited for tomorrow,” Marinette said. “I can’t wait to see what she comes up with for that party.”

“Neither can I,” Adrien replied, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Marinette laughed and booped his nose as the elevator opened. They walked out and waved goodbye to Sophie as they quickly left the building and headed for their ride. Gorilla opened the door as they approached and they both nodded their thanks as they climbed in the car.

“Fingers crossed for no akumas,” Adrien whispered before kissing her cheek.

“Fingers crossed,” she agreed, buckling in and snuggling against Adrien as he wrapped his arm around her. She closed her eyes and nuzzled his chest, savoring the warmth and quiet inside the car as Gorilla pulled away from the Gabriel office.

****

“Marinette, wake up. We’re at the bakery,” Adrien’s voice was the next thing she heard.

“Did I fall asleep?” she asked, looking around in confusion.

“You did,” Adrien smiled at her. “You looked so sweet, I waited until I had to wake you up. We’re here now. Can I walk you in?”

“Yeah,” she said, still looking a bit sleepy as she picked up her tote and her little bag.

Adrien smiled and opened his door. “I’ll be right back, Gorilla.” He helped her out of the car and took her school bag before offering her his arm. Marinette smiled and slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow and they headed to the bakery. Marinette pulled out her keys and opened the private entrance. Adrien followed her in and set her tote bag carefully on the floor. 

“Good night,” he said as he leaned down to kiss her. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to kiss him back. The sound of the bakery door opening right next to them made them break apart. Tom grinned as he saw them standing close together.

“Don’t mind me,” he laughed as he went up the stairs, turning to wink at Adrien who could feel himself blushing. Marinette couldn’t help but giggle as her Papa disappeared into the living area.

“I love you,” she said, looking up at Adrien.

He smiled and kissed her again. “I love you too. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

*****

After bringing her things up to her room, Marinette came back downstairs to have dinner with her family.

“I take it Adrien couldn’t stay?” Tom asked mischievously.

“Papa,” Marinette said, giving him a weary look.

“What did you do Tom?” Sabine asked sternly.

“I think I interrupted a moment when I finished locking up,” Tom said.

Marinette groaned. “Papa, you’re impossible.”

“I didn’t say I saw something I disagreed with. If anyone deserves my little Macaron, I’d say it’s him,” Tom said. “I’ve said as much to him.”

“So I’ve heard,” Marinette replied dryly.

Tom laughed. “And what did he say about that?”

Marinette blushed. “He said he thought it was nice you were entertaining the thought of us being together instead of chasing him off the premises.”

That made Tom laugh even more. “What a guy. You’d do well to hang on to that one.”

“I fully intend to,” Marinette retorted. “ _Papa_.”


	24. Chapter 24

After much deliberation the next morning, Marinette pulled out her ‘identity reveal’ dress and put on along with her black heels. 

“Are you going to warn Adrien or are you just walking into class like that?” Tikki asked, giggling.

“Do you think I should warn him?” Marinette asked.

“Well, it’ll be a nice surprise if you don’t,” Tikki replied. “You might ruin his concentration though.”

“Just as well that he sits in front of me then!” Marinette said, laughing. “I just want to make sure I’m dressed up since I’m going to dinner with the style team. I don’t know if they are doing my hair and makeup but if they are, putting this dress back on won’t ruin it.”

“Ah, planning ahead,” Tikki said, smiling.

“Trying to. You know I like to feel prepared,” Marinette replied.

“I do. You’re doing great, Marinette,” Tikki reassured her. “But you better get going or you’ll be late.”

Marinette nodded before quickly finishing her makeup and grabbing her coat and bags.

“Good morning, dear,” Sabine said, handing her a coffee as she walked into the bakery.

“Good morning Maman,” Marinette replied, smiling. “Remember I’ll be home later tonight.”

“Yes, I hope you have fun!” Sabine exclaimed.

“I’m sure I will. It was a lot of fun meeting the style team yesterday. I’m excited to see what they put together for me.”

“Text me some pictures if you can, okay?” Sabine asked.

“Of course, Maman. I’ll see you later,” Marinette said, giving her a quick hug before she left the bakery.

Marinette was happy to see Adrien was still in the locker room when she went to drop off her coat and put her books away. “Hey,” she said as she went to her locker and opened it.

Adrien turned at the sound of her voice and felt his heart skip a beat as she took off her coat and put it away.

“Marinette,” he said as he walked over quickly to hug her. “You’re wearing…” he trailed off as he pushed her against a locker and kissed her hard on the mouth. Oblivious to anything else, she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back.

“Alya, come on, put your phone away!” Nino’s voice caused them to spring apart.

“Rookies,” Alya snorted as she reluctantly put her phone back in her bag. “Not exactly the most secluded spot to make out before the bell rings.”

Adrien blushed. “This seems to keep happening to us lately,” he said to Marinette wryly.

“Oh really?” Alya’s eyes gleamed. “Who else has caught you two recently?”

“Marinette’s Papa did last night,” Adrien admitted sheepishly.

Alya shrieked with laughter as Nino groaned sympathetically.

“Well you’re here to tell the tale so that’s a good sign, dude,” he said to Adrien. “What did he do?”

“We were in the stairwell by the bakery and he was coming through from locking up.” Adrien told them. “ He seemed to think it was funny actually. I’m pretty sure he winked at me as he was going inside. You didn’t get into any trouble did you, Marinette?”

“First of all, he definitely did wink at you,” Marinette laughed. “And secondly, no I didn’t get into any trouble although he did tease me a lot at dinner.”

“I’m sure I’ll be hearing about it on Saturday at the bakery,” Adrien laughed. “Not that he needed another excuse for teasing me about us.” He winked at Marinette playfully.

“You two… “ Alya looked at them both and shook her head in confusion. “How you get away with it is beyond me. Anyway, we better get to class. Come on, Nino.” 

Nino grabbed his book and followed her out.

Adrien looked at Marinette as the warning bell sounded. “I guess we better get going too, huh?”

Marinette grinned and took his hand. “Ready when you are!” she exclaimed.

******

“Alya and Nino gave me their contracts,” Adrien said as he and Marinette headed for the car after school.

“Awesome, do you know what we’re doing today?” Marinette asked.

“I think we’re supposed to be coming up with a schedule for who shares sponsored posts on what date and what hashtags have to be used. Jolie is going to meet with us about that. I think we might be going over all the insurance and liability stuff as well,” Adrien said as they got into the car.

Marinette sighed. “I wonder how long that will take,”

“Hopefully, only as long as we want!” Adrien laughed. “I’m certainly not going to be dragging a meeting like that out any longer than necessary. Also, Nathalie told me the pool is heated and there are a bunch of patio heaters so we’re not going to freeze.”

“That’s good news,” Marinette replied. “I’m glad you are thinking about things like that. It wouldn’t have occurred to me to ask.”

Adrien shrugged. “Being cold on outdoor shoots sucks. If I get to have some control of my environment for once, you better believe I will.”

“I’m glad you’re looking out for us,” Marinette said.

“I do my best,” he laughed, wryly.

“You’re doing great,” she told him, taking his hand as she noticed the slightly worried look in his eyes. “Remember, we’re the dream team and we’re going to nail this.”

“Thanks for the pep talk,” Adrien said, his expression relaxing a little as he smiled. “Always appreciated.”

Marinette smiled and lightly stroked his cheek. “Anytime… it looks like we’re here,” she observed as Gorilla pulled up outside Gabriel.

“Ready for some potentially very boring meetings?” Adrien asked as they got out of the car.

“It’s fine. I’ll just pinch you if I think I’m going to fall asleep,” Marinette said, grinning.

“Aren’t you supposed to pinch yourself to stay awake?” he asked, sceptically.

“I don’t know. I think I like my way better,” she smirked.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of your way. Maybe I’ll try it,” Adrien replied as he tried to pull her to him.

“Oh no you don’t!” she exclaimed, ducking under his arm and laughing. She couldn’t resist pinching him lightly on the ribs which gave Adrien enough time to pinch her waist.

“Truce?” Adrien asked laughing. “I think you might be right. I’m definitely awake now.”

“Truce,” Marinette agreed, giggling. 

*****

A few hours later, Marinette and Adrien were packing up after their meeting. Marinette stacked up copies of travel itineraries, insurance forms and a list of the adults who were accompanying them and their professional titles. She was putting everything into a folder when there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Adrien said as he grabbed his coat.

“Hey Adrien!” Margot said as she came in. “Celine and the rest of the crew are down in fitting. Are you two ready?”

“Definitely,” he replied. “Although I think Celine will have a job making Marinette look prettier than she already does.”

Marinette blushed. “You’re not so bad yourself, Gorgeous.”

“Awww, you two are so cute,” Margot cooed. “I think I’m going to stick around for a bit. Partially in case you need any alterations but mostly because I’m really nosy.”

“I can’t say I blame you, Adrien replied as they left the room and headed toward the elevator. “I want to see Marinette’s fashion show myself.”

“How much stuff does Celine have?” Marinette asked nervously as they got into the elevator. “It’s not like… the whole line or anything, is it?”

“You’ll see,” Margot said, smiling as she hit the button for the main floor.

“Where is the fitting room anyway?” Marinette asked. “I thought this was just the foyer.”

“Nah, Father’s office on one end of the building and the fitting room is on the other,” Adrien explained as they got out of the elevator. “This way.” He led them down a short hallway that Marinette hadn’t noticed before.

Adrien scanned his card through a reader next to a large set of frosted glass double doors. “Celine?” he called as he pushed one open. “We’re here.”

“Come on in!” she exclaimed.

Marinette and Margot followed him in. Marinette looked around in awe at the large, luxurious room. There was a bay of large changing rooms along one wall and several freestanding mirrors dotted around the room as well as two clusters of plush gray sofas in opposite corners of the room. There was also a circular platform in the center and next to it, two racks containing an alarming amount of clothing. The entire room was well lit with large, modern glass chandeliers and the windows were covered with purple velvet curtains.

“Wow,” Marinette said. “Celine, please tell me all that clothing isn’t…”

Celine laughed loudly. “No, don’t worry doll. You just missed Chloe.” 

“Did I? Awww, isn’t that a shame?” Marinette said in mock disappointment.

Adrien and Celine both snorted.

“Yes well, that’s why pretty much every dress that was available is on those racks. Apart from the one she picked. And the backup.” Celine laughed. “And the things I set aside for you but she doesn’t need to know that.”

“Does that mean she’s going to the Gabriel party too?” Marinette asked.

“Yep,” Celine nodded. “Anyway, don’t worry about her. She essentially picks the same thing every year. We’re going to have some fun with you.”

“So where do I start?” Marinette asked.

“I’ve got some things picked out in a changing room for you. We’ll see where we go from there,” Celine opened the changing room door for her. “Let me know if you need anything!”

“Thanks!” Marinette said as Celine shut the door. She looked around the large changing room. There was a plush gray chair that matched the couches in the main area and a large mirror framed in dark wood on the wall. Three large hooks were placed evenly along the partition wall and each one held two dresses. There was an empty hanger on a hook on the door. Marinette unzipped her dress and put it on the hanger.

“Should I start with anything in particular?” she called. There was a knock on the door and Marinette opened it a crack.

“Don’t worry doll, it’s just me. I recommend you start small,” Celine advised laughing quietly as she shut the door.

Marinette looked at the dresses. “Sooo, the green sequin one?” she asked.

“You got it, doll!”

Marinette grinned and took the dress off the hanger. She unzipped it and stepped in before pulling it up and slipping her arms into the three quarter length sleeves. She reached behind and zipped the dress up before taking a look in the mirror.

‘ _She wasn’t joking about starting small_ ,’ Marinette thought as she straightened the skirt which was incredibly short. The dress was very fitted and Marinette couldn’t help but grin mischievously as she inspected it from every angle.

“All right,” Marinette said, giggling. “I’m coming out.” She opened the door and stepped out.

“Oh my god, yesssss,” Celine said as she watched Marinette come out of the changing room. “Hey Adrien!” she called, a sly smile on her face. “Come here!”

“Wow that was qu-” Adrien had come over from where he had been waiting and now stood in front of Marinette, a dazed expression on his face.

“So what do you think? Should I just go with this and call it a day?” Marinette asked, smirking.

Celine laughed. “You might end up with a very quiet date if you do! Go on and do a little walk to the pedestal and back.” 

Marinette nodded and did as she was asked. “This is fun but I think I need something a little easier to wear than this.”

“Understandable,” Celine nodded. “You absolutely pull it off though.”

“That’s for sure,” Adrien finally managed, slipping his arm around Marinette’s waist. “Celine, you are terrible!”

“Hey, what did I do? I just knew she would look amazing in it,” Celine laughed.

“I’m not going to argue that point,” he laughed.

“All right, I’m going to try something else,” Marinette said. “Which one next, Celine?”

“The other sequin one. Not to worry, this one won’t give you a heart attack, Adrien,” Celine assured him.

Marinette laughed as she went back into the changing room. She took off the green dress and hung it up. The other sequin dress was cranberry red with short sleeves and a skater skirt. “Isn’t this event meant to be black-tie? This doesn’t seem like it would be formal enough.”

“I’m sure you could pull it off but if you want to try a long dress, there’s a sort of light green mermaid dress I think you’ll like.”

“I see it,” Marinette said, pulling it off the hanger. It was strapless and made of a grayish green silk with sequins cascading down the bodice to the flair at the knees which exploded out with layers of matching tulle. “I like this a lot, Celine.”

“Fantastic! Come out when you’re ready!” 

“It’s a little loose at the top but I can come out,” Marinette said once she zipped the dress up. She opened the door and carefully stepped out. 

“Awww doll, you look so perfect!” Celine exclaimed as she quickly clipped the extra fabric in the back.

Marinette smiled at Adrien who was sitting on the edge of the platform waiting for her.

“Marinette,” he said softly. “You look beautiful.” He stood up as she walked closer.

“I think this is it,” Marinette said to Celine.

“I think you’re right. Adrien, babe, I’ve got your suit and some stuff to coordinate it with this dress. Marinette, Peridot’s going to do your makeup.

Marinette nodded and headed over to see Peridot who had set up a little station. 

“My turn!” Peridot said gleefully as she covered Marinette in a cape and started to quickly remove her makeup.

Marinette smiled and closed her eyes. “I’ve never had anyone do my makeup for me!” she exclaimed.

“Trust me, you’re going to look like a little angel when I’m done,” Peridot assured her as she got started.

Marinette relaxed, listening to Peridot chatting with Mimi as she worked carefully applying and blending products. 

“I like where you’re going with this,” Mimi said as she walked around to view her progress.

“Do you have any ideas for her hair yet?” Peridot asked.

“Yes definitely. I know exactly what I’m going to do,” Mimi replied. “She’s going to look too pure for this world when we’re done.”

“All right, girl,” Peridot said after a few more minutes. “I need you to open your eyes so I can put mascara on.” Marinette obediently opened her eyes and Peridot carefully applied mascara to her upper lashes. “There, she’s all yours, Mimi”

“Hey before you start with Marinette, I’ve got Adrien ready, Mimi,” Celine said, walking over. “Come here, Adrien and no peeking at Marinette either. That goes for you as well, Marinette!”

Marinette laughed. “Ok, I promise.”

After a few more minutes, Mimi stopped what she was doing. “Ok, Adrien, you’re all set. It looks like Margot just left but you can hang out with Peridot while you wait.”

Mimi waited for him to go off to the other side of the room. “Ok, Marinette. I’m going to do a loose french braid across the crown of your head and then we’ll tuck the ends into a loose bun. Then I’m going to lightly curl your bangs and any loose hair around your face, ok?”

“Sounds amazing,” Marinette agreed.

“So Marinette,” Celine said. “How have you been finding your experience at Gabriel?”

“It’s been really great actually. I have enjoyed meeting so many people with so many different roles,” Marinette replied. “And everyone has been so nice. I was kind of worried about coming here as Adrien’s girlfriend and how that would come across.”

“I understand what you are saying,” Celine said. “I think some people here were worried you’d be another Lila but it was immediately clear to me you are nothing like her. We all care about Adrien here so we’re really glad to see him with someone who really loves him. Plus you are genuinely very talented and fun to work with. Rest assured, you are definitely welcome back anytime.”

“I’m happy to hear I’ve made a good impression,” Marinette replied. “I knew how important that would be so I’ve been pushing myself to accomplish that.”

“Well you have nothing to worry about there, doll.” Celine said, smiling warmly at her. “Mimi, how’s it going?”

“I’m nearly there,” Mimi said as she grabbed a tiny pair of straightening irons and started making delicate waves with the loose hair around Marinette’s face. “There! What do you think?”

“Perfect, let’s show her before we get Adrien,” Celine said. The two women helped her out of the seat and Mimi took off the protective cape. Celine took her over to a freestanding mirror nearby.

“Wow,” Marinette murmured as she looked at her reflection. “You ladies did an incredible job. This is amazing!” She admired the shimmering silvery grays and greens on her eyes. “I’ve never understood how anyone can make eyeshadow look like this, Peridot. And you did it so quickly!”

“Lots of practice,” Peridot laughed. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it!” Marinette exclaimed. “And my hair… I’ve never done anything like this. It’s so pretty Mimi, thank you!”

“It’s my pleasure,” Mimi said shyly.

“I’m going to go get Adrien now,” Celine said.

“Can you ask him to get my phone out of my bag?” Marinette requested. “I promised my Maman pictures.”

“Sure thing, doll!” Celine nodded as she turned to walk away.

Marinette stood there, nervously, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, her reflection somewhat unfamiliar, even to her.

“Marinette?” she heard Adrien say and she turned to look at him. She didn’t even get a chance to really look at what he was wearing before he rushed over and pulled her close.

“You look so incredibly beautiful,” he whispered in her ear. “I-I don’t know if I should say this but… you look like a bride.”

Startled, Marinette looked up at him, “Really?”

Adrien smiled. “Well, I think so.”

Marinette smiled shyly. “Let me look at you then,” she said, stepping away for a moment. “Awe Adrien, you look gorgeous,” she said softly, taking in the bow-tie and pocket square that exactly matched the color of her dress and the fitted tuxedo that suited him so perfectly. “And you definitely look like a groom.”

Adrien blushed. “Can you imagine? My father would killlll me.”

Marinette snorted. “Is that really the biggest obstacle to getting married at our age?”

“There are several others, I guess,” Adrien conceded.

“You… guess?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and giggled.

Adrien laughed. “Don’t worry. I have no immediate plans.”

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation,” Marinette replied.

“Can’t you?” he asked quietly as he drew her close to him. “I know we haven’t been together that long but we both know this is for keeps. I also realize there is no rush. I’m sure we’ll know when the time is right.”

“All right you two, I hate to interrupt your moment but I have a reservation and our ride will be here in fifteen minutes,” Celine said. “I’ve got your phones here. Do you want some pictures?”

“Definitely,” Adrien replied, taking his phone and unlocking it for her as Marinette did the same with hers.

“Mimi, you take Marinette’s phone and I’ll take Adrien’s,” Celine said. “All right, hit us with some cuteness!”

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other and laughed.

“Should we give them what they want? Adrien asked, leaning down to nuzzle her cheek.

Marinette reached up and stroked the side of his face. “Ah, why not,” she replied, smiling up at him. Adrien lightly stroked her jaw before kissing her softly on the lips.

“Awwww,” Celine sighed. “You two are the sweetest. Ok, one more picture and then you both need to get changed so we can go.”

“All right,” Adrien agreed, suddenly sweeping Marinette up in his arms.

“Adrien!” she yelped in surprise.

“It’s ok Princess, I’m not going to drop you,” he replied quietly. Marinette relaxed and smiled at him as Celine and Mimi took pictures.

“I just noticed you’re still wearing your black shoes, Marinette. I’ll find some options that work better with your dress in time for the fitting,” Celine said as Adrien carefully put her down.

“Sounds good,” Marinette agreed. “I’m going to go change now.”

*****

“Sorry if we kept you waiting,” Celine apologized to the driver of the large SUV that had come to collect them.

“Not at all,” he smiled. 

“How do you feel about tapas? Celine asked Marinette and Adrien. “And don’t worry, this is on the company.”

“Awesome,” Adrien said, smiling as he helped Marinette into the vehicle. “And I’m good with tapas.”

“Me too,” Marinette replied as she snuggled up next to him.

Adrien smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist as the SUV pulled away from Gabriel. “Did you text any pictures to your Maman yet?”

“Not yet,” Marinette replied, getting out her phone. “I haven’t even looked at them yet.”

“I’m sending one to your Papa,” Adrien grinned mischievously.

Marinette laughed. “Do you want his number then?” 

“I already have it,” Adrien replied.

“Oh really? How long have you had that for?” Marinette asked.

“He gave it to me after…” Adrien dropped his voice to a whisper, “that night with my father.”

“Awww,” Marinette leaned her head against him, feeling very touched that her Papa had reached out to him in that way. She scrolled through the pictures and texted a few to her Maman.

Adrien picked one of the pictures of him holding Marinette and sent it to Tom.

Marinette looked at his choice. “You know you’re just giving him more ammunition to tease you with.”

“Maybe so, but I think he’ll be happy I sent him a picture,” Adrien replied. A minute later his phone chimed with a text notification. “I wonder if he’s already replied.” He opened the notification and laughed before showing it to Marinette.

Tom: Thanks future SIL. Will add that to my wedding slideshow collection ;-)

Marinette wrinkled her nose. “Oh Papa,” she sighed. “You know, I think you like being teased about this, don’t you Adrien?”

“Well, yeah, I suppose I do,” he admitted. “I like that your Papa likes me enough to want to tease me.”

“We’re here!” Celine said as they pulled to a stop outside a brightly lit restaurant. Their driver got out and quickly walked around to open the doors for them. Marinette stepped down carefully and moved out of the way so Adrien could get out. The group followed Celine as she made her way inside to talk to the maitre d’.

A few minutes later, they were gathered around a long table along the wall with a banquette on one side and three seats on the other.

“Why don’t you two take the banquette and we’ll take the seats, Peridot suggested.

Marinette nodded and slid in first, followed by Adrien.

“So,” Celine said as she sat down across from Marinette. “I couldn’t help but overhear you two talking about Marinette’s Papa. How do you know him so well Adrien?”

“I like to come and help at his bakery with Marinette on the weekends,” he explained. “Please don’t tell my father though. I have no idea what he would make of that. It’s risky enough as it is because I know people are already trying to take pictures of me there.”

“Your secret is safe with us,” Peridot promised. “Right ladies?” The other two women nodded.

“What do you do at the bakery?” Mimi asked. “And what bakery is it?”

“It’s the Dupain Cheng Bakery near the Notre-Dame,” Adrien answered. “And I help Marinette’s Papa. I bring stuff out to stock the display cases and he’s taught me lots of things like filling eclairs, making fruit tarts, kneading bread, that kind of thing.”

“Awww, and now you’re pals. That’s so cute!” Peridot cooed.

Adrien smiled. “Both Marinette’s parents have been really kind to me. I love spending time at the bakery any chance I get. They live right on top of it so the whole place smells delicious.”

“Does it?” Marinette asked with a laugh. “I guess I notice it in the bakery but not in the house.”

“The waiter is coming,” Mimi observed. “Do we know what we’re doing?”

“Let’s just get the group meal and some wine. That should be enough,” Peridot said. Everyone nodded in agreement as the waiter arrived and soon he was off again with their order.

“How long have you all worked at Gabriel?” Marinette asked

“Five years,” Celine answered. “I have been working with Adrien ever since I started there.”

“I’ve been there for two years,” Peridot said.

“Same for me, Peridot and I started at the same time,” Mimi answered.

“So you met Adrien when he started at school, right?” Peridot asked.

“Yeah,” Marinette replied. “Chloe was bragging about him starting and I remember thinking ‘Great a friend of Chloe because I definitely need more of that in my life.’”

Everyone laughed. 

“Marinette saw me trying to get gum off her chair that Chloe and Sabrina had put there and thought I was in the process of putting it there myself,” Adrien chuckled. “She wasn’t very happy with me.”

Celine snorted. “Poor Adrien, another innocent victim of our dear friend, Chloe. I’m assuming you did something to fix that rather terrible first impression.”

“Yeah, he did,” Marinette laughed. “He caught me leaving school that day and was so apologetic and sweet…” she trailed off. “It was raining and he gave me his umbrella and I ended up with this huge crush on him and for a long time after that I regularly made a complete fool of myself every time I was around him.”

“Awww, poor you,” Mimi said sympathetically.

“It’s ok. We made it here eventually,” Marinette smiled as she leaned against Adrien. “Also, I still have that umbrella and you’re not getting it back.”

Adrien laughed. “Really? That is so sweet.” He slipped an arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze.

At that moment, two waiters came over with small plates, silverware and wine glasses for everyone.

“Looks like the food is about to arrive,” Celine said as a third waiter came by with their wine and started pouring it into each glass. As soon as he finished, Celine picked up her glass.

“I’m so glad we got to meet you, Marinette,” she said. “I hope we get to be good friends.”

“I’ll toast to that,” Adrien said, picking up his glass as the rest of the table joined him. “To good friends. There is no such thing as too many of those!”

“À ta santé!” everyone chorused.


	25. Chapter 25

“So are you ready for this, Agreste?” Alya teased Adrien as they all headed toward the car after school. “Because I’ve been reliably informed that Marinette is trying on bikinis today.”

Adrien blushed. “Probably not if yesterday was anything to go by. God, you and Celine are going to be quite the double act today.”

“What happened yesterday and who is Celine?” Alya asked as they got in the car.

“Celine is the stylist I usually work with. She’ll be there today and will probably orchestrate some other attempt to give me a heart attack,” Adrien said, laughing. He turned to Marinette. “She texted me a picture of you in the sequin dress. Can I show it to them?”

“Go ahead,” Marinette said as Gorilla pulled away from the curb.

Adrien took out his phone, found the picture and passed it over to Alya.

“Damn, Marinette!” she exclaimed, grinning. “You look amazing. Is that what you’re wearing for the Gabriel party?”

“Nooo, that was way too difficult to walk in. I guess what I ended up picking isn’t much easier but at least I don’t feel like I’m in imminent danger of flashing someone while I’m wearing it.”

“Flash someone? What?” Nino peered over Alya’s shoulder. “Ooh, um…” he trailed off as Alya gave him a stern look.

Adrien snorted. “It’s ok. You can admit it. My girlfriend is very hot,” he smirked.

“I value my life so I’m saying nothing,” Nino replied. “Other than I would very much like to see Alya in a dress like that.” He winked at her and she hit him on the shoulder playfully.

“Nice save, babe,” she said, kissing him on the cheek. “So can I see what you did pick out?”

“Yeah, Adrien has pictures of that too,” Marinette said, taking Adrien’s phone from Alya and passing it back to him. Adrien smiled at her as he took his phone. He scrolled to the rest of the pictures from the previous evening and handed it back to Alya.

“Wow, they did your makeup and everything, Marinette. And your hair! Gosh, girl you look gorgeous!” Alya said. “You’re not bad either, Sunshine.”

“Thanks, Alya,” Adrien said dryly. “Anyway, we’re here. Nino, can you open the door?”

“Sure thing, dude,” he replied as he opened the door to get out.

“Are we going back to Fitting?” Marinette asked as they walked into the building.

“Yeah,” Adrien replied. “Did everyone bring your passports? If so, I’ll have Sophie call Jolie to come get them.”

“I have mine,” Nino replied. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

“Great, I have mine as well,” Adrien said. “Hey Sophie!” he greeted the receptionist. “Can you call Jolie and ask her to stop by Fitting?”

“Sure Adrien,” Sophie smiled.

“These are my friends, Alya and Nino,” Adrien introduced them.

“Nice to meet you,” Sophie smiled.

Alya smiled back. “Nice to meet you too!”

“All right, Fitting is just down the hall,” Adrien said, leading the group back to the room he and Marinette had spent the previous evening in. He slid his ID card through the reader and pushed open the door.

“Celine?” he called.

“Come on in!” Celine yelled back.

Adrien held the door open and gestured for everyone to go inside.

“Whoa,” Alya said as she walked in.

Adrien shut the door behind them and playfully pulled on Marinette’s ponytail as he caught up with her.

“Hi!!” she smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

“Hi!” he smiled back and kissed the top of her head.

“Hello you two!” Celine greeted them.

“Hey Celine, these are our friends, Alya and Nino. Are Peridot and Mimi here?”

“They’re busy at the moment. We’re just picking things out today so I didn’t need them.”

“Ah,” Adrien, nodded in understanding.

“So everyone,” Celine said. “I have everybody down to pick three suits and three cover-ups. You can pick any style but you can only pick the color for one set. Let’s see… Alya, your suits are yellow and orange and your cover-ups are pink and purple. Nino, your suits are blue and purple and your shirts are yellow and teal. Marinette, your suits are pink and teal and your cover-ups are purple and pink. Finally Adrien, your suits are purple and blue and your shirts are blue and yellow.”

“Sweet,” Alya said as she started looking at the various styles of suits.

The room became very quiet apart from the sound of hangers sliding on racks as everyone decided what they wanted to try on.

“Ok, I need a little more noise than this!” Celine said as she went and opened a partition which revealed a stereo system. She started punching buttons until dance music began playing from speakers scattered across the ceiling.

Nino nodded in approval. “Very nice!” he exclaimed. 

“I’ve put each of your names on a changing room,” Celine told them. “Feel free to drop things in there if you want to.”

Marinette decided to take a moment and sort out which things she had picked out. She headed to her changing room.

Alya spotted her and cackled, “Time to meet your doooom, Sunshine!”

Celine threw back her head and laughed. “Your friends like to keep you humble, don’t they babe?”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “That’s one way to put it. I have everything I want.” He headed to his changing room.

“Yeah, me too,” Nino said.

“Guess that just leaves me,” Alya said. “I was too busy looking around.”

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” Celine asked.

“I’m not sure… any recommendations?”

Marinette listened to Celine discussing the various styles with Alya as she tried her first suit, a sleek teal asymmetrical one piece with a cut out on one side. She put the first cover-up on, a long pink kimono jacket. She hesitated for a moment and then opened the changing room door and looked out.

Celine was sitting on one of the couches but sprang up as soon as she saw Marinette. “Hey doll, how’s everything fit?” she asked.

“Good, I think,” Marinette replied.

Celine walked around her slowly. “Can you take off the kimono jacket for a moment?”

“Sure,” Marinette replied, shrugging it off as Celine checked the fit of the strap.

“Does it dig in anywhere?” Celine asked.

“Not at all,” Marinette replied.

“Fabulous. I think you’re set with that one if you like it.”

“Yeah, I do. I’m going to go try on my next color,” she replied.

She was walking back to the changing room when Adrien came out. His face lit up with a huge smile. 

“Hey!” he exclaimed. “You look amazing!”

“Thanks,” she said, blushing. “So do you. That shirt is cool. Is it made from the same material as the shorts?”

“Yeah,” he said, smoothing out the blue material. “It has snaps instead of buttons so they are completely concealed which I think looks kind of cool.” He popped the one at the collar to demonstrate.

Marinette grinned. “I like them,” she said, popping the next one down.

Adrien laughed. “What do you think you’re doing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“Nothing,” she replied innocently before booping him on the nose and heading into her changing room.

“Hey Adrien!” Celine called as Marinette shut the door behind her. “How’s everything fit?”

“Seems fine to me,” he replied.

Marinette turned her attention back to her suits. She had picked several options in purple for her third color choice. She methodically tried on several one pieces as she listened to everything going on around her. She heard Adrien return to his fitting room as Alya and Nino came out of theirs.

“Damn Babe,” she heard Nino exclaim. “You look so hot!”

Alya laughed. “So do you, babe.”

Marinette grinned as their voices dropped to whispers and giggles and decided to try her first two-piece-- a purple halter neck top with matching boy shorts. She grabbed a blue version of the kimono and went back out.

Alya and Nino were talking to Celine and Adrien was still in his changing room. There was a knock on the door and Jolie came in.

“Hey!” she said cheerfully. “Sorry I took so long. I’m here to get copies of everyone’s passports!”

“Hi, Jolie,” Marinette said. “I’ll go get mine for you.”

“Thanks! You look cute by the way!” Jolie complimented her.

“Thank you,” Marinette replied as she pulled her passport out of her bag and gave it to Jolie.

“Hi Jolie, I’m Alya and this is Nino,” Alya said as they went to get their passports.

“I know you! You’re the Ladyblogger!” Jolie exclaimed.

Alya smiled. “Yes, that’s me!” She handed her passport over.

“I love your videos,” Jolie told her. “I have no idea how you can be so brave. You get so close to the action!

“I don’t get as close as I used to,” Alya admitted. “I realized that I was starting to be a distraction so I’ve gotten better about staying out of the way.”

“I think the quality of your videos has only gotten better,” Jolie assured her.

“Thanks!” Alya replied, blushing. “I appreciate the feedback!”

“Hi Jolie, it’s nice to meet you,” Nino said as he handed her his passport.

“Nino! I recognize your voice!” Jolie laughed. “I can frequently hear you trying to reason with her in the background!”

Nino laughed. “Not that she listens to me much.”

“Hey Jolie, sorry to keep you waiting,” Adrien said as he came out of his changing room in a yellow shirt and blue shorts.

“No worries,” she smiled. “I didn’t realize you were friends with the Ladyblogger. I’ve just been fangirling over her.”

Adrien laughed. “Yeah, I can appreciate that. I’ve known her since she started it. She always manages to get the best gossip.”

Alya blushed. “Ladybug has always been super nice about giving me the scoop.”

“You do seem to have a good rapport with her,” Jolie observed. “Thanks Adrien,” she told him as he handed his passport over.

“No problem,” he replied as he turned to look for Marinette.

“Looking for me?” Marinette called. “I’m with Celine.”

Adrien grinned and walked over to where Marinette was standing, kimono thrown over her arm as Celine checked the fit of her suit.

“Hey,” he said softly as he lightly tickled her back.

Marinette shivered. “Hey yourself,” she replied.

“I don’t see any issues with the fit,” Celine said, winking at Adrien as she noticed him nuzzling Marinette’s shoulder. “Does it feel comfortable?”

“Yeah,” she replied.

“Good. All right, Adrien, how about you? I see you went for a more relaxed fit on these trunks.”

Adrien grinned. “I’m mixing it up.” He took off his shirt.

“Damn, are you two going on secret gym dates?” Alya asked as she came over.

“No, but that does sound kind of fun,” Adrien replied, reaching over to tickle Marinette’s back again.

She wrinkled her nose at him. “I’d probably just end up injuring myself.”

“You’d think so, wouldn’t you?” Alya said to her. “But that doesn’t explain where you got those abs.”

“Good genes?” Marinette ventured.

Alya snorted. “If you say so, girl.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I’m going to go change now,” she said as she headed back to her changing room.

“Me too,” Adrien said as he put his shirt back on.

“You look beautiful,” Adrien murmured, catching up to her before she went back into her room.

Marinette smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Thanks Hot Stuff.”

Adrien grinned. “I’m looking forward to seeing whatever you’re trying on next.”

“You should be,” Marinette replied, her eyes twinkling.

Adrien laughed. “Don’t let me keep you, then.”

Marinette quickly changed to her final swimsuit, a bright pink bikini. She took the purple kimono and folded it over her arm. Grinning mischievously at her reflection, she turned and opened the door. Celine was standing idly by the clothes rack when Marinette came out. She threw back her head and laughed when she saw Marinette.

“So the purple suit was just a warm-up huh?” she asked, still laughing.

“Pretty much,” Marinette grinned.

“How’s it fit?” Celine asked.

“Fine,” Marinette said, doing a little spin.

“Marinette!”

She turned and grinned. “Hey Gorgeous.”

“Look who’s talking!” he laughed as he walked over. “I’m trying not to give Alya the satisfaction of watching me melt into a puddle,” he murmured. “You look unbelievably hot.”

“Thanks,” she said shyly, putting her kimono on.

Adrien hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Celine winked at him and walked away.

“I love you,” he murmured, stroking her back.

“I love you too,” she replied, resting her head on his chest.

“It’s been a lot of fun this afternoon,” he said.

“Yeah, I’m excited for this trip,” Marinette agreed.

“Me too. We better go get changed. It’s going to be time to go soon,” Adrien told her as he reluctantly let her go.

“Hey you two, Jolie just dropped by to return your passports,” Celine said. “If you’re done picking what you want, can you go in your changing rooms and take out everything you don’t want? Just hang it all up on the empty rail and I’ll figure it out later.”

“Hey Celine,” Alya said, coming out of her dressing room. “I’ve picked my last suit.”

“Me too,” Nino added, coming out of his room.

“Awesome, how’s the fit?”

Marinette and Adrien left Alya and Nino talking to Celine as they headed back to their rooms.

“I guess I’ll have to wait a few more weeks to see you in that again,” Adrien told her before he went into his room.

Marinette smiled. “I guess you will.”

*****

Half an hour later, everyone was in the car, ready to go home.

“Nino is hanging out at my place so you can drop us both off there,” Alya told Gorilla. He nodded in acknowledgement.

The car was quiet for the rest of the trip. Marinette felt worn out from her intensely busy week. She leaned sleepily against Adrien and he wrapped his around her shoulder.

“Are you going to fall asleep on me again?” he asked teasingly.

“Maybe, I’m really tired,” she replied, drowsily.

Gorilla stopped outside of Alya’s apartment building and waited as they both got out.

“See you two later!” Alya exclaimed as she took Nino’s hand. He gave them a wave before shutting the door and allowing Alya to lead him away.

Adrien stroked Marinette’s arm as Gorilla headed toward the bakery, feeling her relax against him. By the time they reached the bakery, she was sound asleep.

“Marinette?” he asked. Marinette murmured slightly but didn’t wake up. “Gorilla, give me a minute. I need to call her Papa.” Quickly, he pulled out his phone. “Tom? Marinette’s asleep and I’m outside. Can you open the private entrance? Thanks.” He waited until he saw the door open and Tom peek outside before carefully unbuckling Marinette and scooping her up. “Gorilla can you open my door for me?”

Tom opened the door wider, his eyes softening as he watched Adrien carefully slide out of the car with Marinette asleep in his arms. He took out his phone and sneakily took a picture before putting it back in his pocket. “Another one for my slideshow collection,” he said to himself quietly with a satisfied grin. “You alright there, son?” he asked as Adrien approached.

“Yeah,” Adrien replied. “Where should I put her?”

“On the couch. We’ll try and wake her up for dinner in a bit,” Tom replied. “Can you stay?”

“I wish,” Adrien said glumly.

“Well, maybe tomorrow, huh? Let me open the door upstairs for you.”

Adrien carefully followed Tom up the stairs and into the living area. He gently placed Marinette on the couch and kissed her forehead.

“I’ll go get her bags,” he told Tom quietly.

Tom smiled. “Just leave them inside the door. I’ll get them later. We’ll see you tomorrow, son.”

Adrien smiled back. “See you then, Tom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I appreciate it!


	26. Chapter 26

It was very early in the morning when Marinette woke to the sound of someone climbing up her ladder.

“Adrien?” she asked drowsily.

“Awe, I’m sorry Bug. I didn’t want to wake you. Is it ok if I come snuggle with you?”

“Sure,” she said sleepily, pushing back her duvet. “Get under the covers with me.”

“Ok,” he replied, smiling as he laid down next to her and pulled the duvet over both of them. He pulled her close to him, revelling in the feeling of her warmth as she slipped an arm around his waist and they fell asleep together.

**** 

When Marinette woke again, it was still dark and her alarm had yet to go off. Adrien was still asleep, his arm draped over her shoulders. One of her arms was stuck underneath her and she realized the pins and needles feeling was probably what had woken her up. Carefully, she shifted around, trying to free her arm without waking Adrien.

“Bug?” he mumbled as she finally got her arm loose.

“Sorry Kitty,” she murmured. “My arm was stuck.”

He smiled without opening his eyes and dropped his arm down to her waist before rolling over and pulling her on top of him. “There, he murmured back. “Now your arm won’t be stuck.”

Marinette giggled. “I don’t think I can sleep like this.”

Adrien wrapped both his arms around her. “Who said anything about going back to sleep?” he asked.

“You have a point,” Marinette conceded. “My alarm is probably about to go off anyway.”

Adrien lightly traced the bottom of her pajama top before moving his hand underneath and lightly stroking her back. “Hopefully not right away…”

Marinette rested her head on his chest. “Although, this feels so nice. Maybe I could fall asleep like this.”

“Aww, please don’t fall asleep,” Adrien said.

“I’m just teasing. I’ve had plenty of sleep anyway, thanks to my little nap yesterday. How did I end up on the couch anyway? Papa wouldn’t tell me.”

“You fell asleep in the car. I called your Papa and he opened the doors so I could carry you in.”

“Ugh, now I’m starting to get all Papa’s stupid jokes last night. He kept making all these puns about night as in night time and knight as in shining armor.”

“Ooh, I’m intrigued now. Your Papa’s puns are great!” Adrien laughed.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who thinks so. No wonder he likes you so much!” she teased.

“Yeah, yeah,” Adrien replied. “So tell me one of your Papa’s from last night!”

“If you insist,” Marinette grinned. “When he woke me up for dinner and I asked how I ended up on the couch, he said a good knight wished me good night. I was very confused. In my defense, I was also half asleep.”

Adrien laughed. “That’s great.”

“He also said… I took the knight bus home and next time I should say night knight before I fell asleep. At that point, Maman made him stop.”

“Now I’m really sorry I couldn’t stay for dinner,” Adrien said, still laughing. “I missed out.”

“I guess it beats my terrible truck pun earlier this week, huh?” Marinette said wryly.

“You more than made up for it with your epic Hawk Moth burn. It was very inspiring.”

“I’m glad I redeemed myself,” Marinette giggled as her alarm went off. “Ah, damn.”

Adrien smiled and kissed the top of her head before loosening his arms and letting her roll off and stop her alarm.

“I’m going to go take a shower. I’ll be right back,” Marinette said as she climbed down her ladder. She picked out some clothes and went out the trap door.

****

Adrien climbed down and settled himself on the chaise. He pulled out his phone to check his messages. He was in the process of replying to a text from Nino when the phone chimed with an akuma alert. Marinette’s phone chimed simultaneously up in her loft.

“Shit!” he exclaimed, leaping up and rushing out the trap door and down to the bathroom. “Marinette?” he said, knocking on the door.

“Adrien,” she replied. “Tikki told me… Just head out and I’ll meet you there.”

“Got it,” he said. “See you in a few.” He ran back up to her bedroom and transformed. He checked his communicator before stealthily taking off from the balcony and heading for the Bastille Monument. He could see dozens of civilians scattering as he landed, followed by an angry akuma whose skin looked like shiny fish scales, wearing a purple apron.

“You think my fish isn’t fresh?” he screamed, brandishing a large salmon. “Maybe you should try it first!”

“A fish seller,” Chat murmured in delight. “This is going to be great!”

“Hey Kitty! What’s the story?” Ladybug asked as she landed next to him.

“Hawkie’s given me an early Christmas present,” Chat grinned. “He’s akumatized a fish seller. Oh, the puns! I’m sorry. I’m just urchin to get down there!”

Ladybug giggled. “He’s really singing your tuna huh?”

Chat nodded appreciatively before launching himself at the akuma.

“Hey Mr. Fish!” he yelled as he landed a few feet away. “Why the long plaice?”

“This isn’t a plaice, this is salmon you ignorant cat!” the akuma yelled. “Now give me your Miraculous!”

Chat let out a long-suffering sigh as he effortlessly dodged the wildly swung salmon. “I know it's salmon, Mr. Fish. It was a play on words. I was just squidding around, get it?”

“It’s not Mr. Fish either! I am King Fish! Taste my beautiful seafood!” he screamed, aiming the salmon at Chat’s head.

“Are you going to flounder around until I take your akuma?” Chat grinned as he ducked. “Because I can do this all day.”

“Playing with your food, huh Kitty?” Ladybug said as she landed next to him.

“Yeah well, no trout about it, he’s a bream come true,” Chat giggled as he poked the akuma hard with his baton, knocking him on his backside.

“Did you just giggle?” Ladybug smirked.

“Maybe I did. This is eel fun,” he retorted, idly blocking another blow as the akuma again charged him with the salmon. “That’s right Mr. Fish. No one should have to take this carp from anyone, even me.” 

The akuma let out a frustrated roar and switched his attack to Ladybug. She snapped out her yoyo and hit him square in the nose.

“He’s not the only mussel around here, you know,” she said with a grin.

“I think Mr. Fish is looking pretty crabby,” Chat said, calling up his cataclysm.

“It.Is.King.Fish!” the akuma yelled as he ran at Chat again.

Chat stepped just out of the way, allowing one smoldering claw to catch the strap of his apron. The akuma butterfly flew out and Ladybug caught and purified it.

“Lucky Charm,” she called, receiving a tackle box. “I wonder if this was some kind of solution we could have used or if it’s just meant to be funny,” she grinned. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Chat went over to the dazed looking akuma victim sitting on the ground. “Good morning sir,” he said as he approached.

“I’m sorry Chat Noir and Ladybug… I didn’t cause any harm did I?” the fish seller asked.

“Not that I noticed but if there was any damage, the ladybugs will have taken care of it,” Chat reassured him. “Do you remember what happened?”

The man groaned. “I got into a fight with one of my clients. He’s been coming to me for years and today he just abruptly said he was done. He said my fish weren’t good enough for the price. I’m not the only one having to raise prices for certain types of fish. Some kinds are just getting more difficult to source.”

“So you had to raise prices? Well if everyone else is doing the same, perhaps he’ll come back. Be nice if he does or I may end up down here again, fighting another akuma.” Chat warned.

“Yeah, I suppose so,” the man said. “Thanks Chat.”

“No worries,” Chat assured him with a grin. He offered his fist to Ladybug and they both chorused, “Pound it!”

“You better get going, Chat,” Ladybug reminded him.

“Yeah, you’re right. See you later LB!” he did a little bow before launching himself away.

*****

When Ladybug landed on her balcony, Adrien was waiting to open the door for her. 

“Hey Bugaboo,” he greeted her with a grin.

“Hey yourself,” she grinned back. “You mischievous cat.”

“What? He was pitiful.. And the big purple apron. Hawkie’s losing his touch.”

“It sure seems like it, doesn’t it?” Ladybug asked as she climbed inside. “Maybe he’s working on something else.”

Adrien shrugged. “Possible. I don’t know how he intends to get in the temple using crummy akumas like that one though.”

“I don’t know. I couldn’t begin to guess what he’s got in mind,” Ladybug said. “Tikki, spots off!”

Adrien watched her de-transform and grinned. “Hey Princess,” he hugged her to him. “I guess I shouldn’t take for granted that he’s on the decline. But I can hope.”

“Oh, I agree. I would love to think he’s getting worn out but I don’t think we should count on that,” Marinette replied. 

“We’re going to have to think of things to help ourselves stay fit for battle. Maybe Alya had a point about gym dates.”

“Not a bad idea, really,” she replied with a smile. “Anyway, my parents are probably wondering what happened to us. We should get going.”

“After you milady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this silly little chapter. I have been getting back in the writing zone so hopefully you will all enjoy what’s coming up! 🤞🏻


	27. Chapter 27

It was lunchtime on Sunday when Adrien finally got to sit down with Marinette and her parents for a meal.

“Awww, yessss,” he said happily as Sabine sat a plate full of roast beef, braised carrots and crispy roast potatoes in front of him. Marinette giggled as he added a mini baguette to his plate. “Go ahead and laugh,” he said, grinning. “Apart from having tapas the other night, I’ve had nothing but cold chicken and salad.”

“Really?” Marinette asked.

“Yep. I’m starting to think that is all the chef is capable of making,” Adrien joked. “Although it’s more likely Father is trying to keep me skinny for the swimming shoot.”

“That hardly seems like something you would need to worry about dear,” Sabine said, looking concerned. “I’d say the last thing you need to do is lose weight.”

“Thanks Sabine,” Adrien replied, spearing a roast potato. “I appreciate your support… and the food.”

“I saw your friend Alya’s latest video has gone viral,” Tom said.

“What? Really?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah, Chat Noir was on quite the roll with the fish puns,” Tom grinned. “A man after my own heart.”

“I did see that video,” Adrien laughed. “I didn’t realize it went viral.”

“That just tells me a lot more people like puns than would care to admit it,” Tom said, chuckling.

Adrien grinned, “I certainly hope so.”

“Since you had such a busy afternoon yesterday, does that mean you are free this afternoon?” Marinette asked hopefully.

“I have a photoshoot actually,” Adrien told her. “Celine was asking if you’d like to come along and see how it works.”

“I’d love to!” Marinette exclaimed. “What’s the shoot for?”

“I have no idea,” Adrien laughed. “I’ll find out when I get there I guess.”

“What time do you have to be there?” 

Adrien looked at his phone. “In an hour. Gorilla is going to pick us up in thirty minutes.”

After everyone was finished with lunch, Adrien and Marinette helped Sabine clear up as Tom went down to prepare for the afternoon shift.

“How long is it now until Gorilla gets here?” Marinette asked.

“About fifteen minutes,” Adrien answered.

“I’m going to get my coat and boots,” Marinete said.

“I left my coat in your room, too,” Adrien said. “See you later Sabine and thanks so much for lunch. It was delicious!”

“You’re welcome, Adrien,” Sabine replied, smiling as she gave him a hug.

Adrien took Marinette’s hand as they walked up to her room. “I’m glad you’re coming with me today. I’m hoping you can come with me when I do the solo shoot in Cyprus. Would you be willing to do that if it’s ok?”

“Of course,” Marinette replied softly. “If it makes you feel better, I’d be happy to.”

Adrien opened the trap door to her room and they both stepped inside. “Come here, Bug,” he said quietly after he shut the door behind them.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her, lightly cupping her face in his hands.

“I love you so much,” he said before kissing her again.

Marinette looked up at him, her face still cupped in his hands. “I love you too,” she replied, closing her eyes and kissing him back one more time. He dropped his hands to her shoulders and stroked down her arms to her hands.

“You smell like cookies,” he told her as he nuzzled her neck.

Marinette buried her face in his chest. “You smell like bread,” she said, giggling.

“So I smell like a Dupain Cheng, excellent!” he exclaimed with a grin.

Marinette laughed and kissed his cheek. “I guess you do!”

“I suppose we better get going,” he said as he went to get his coat.

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed, pulling her knee high boots over her gray skinny jeans and grabbing her pink fluffy coat. She took out her ponytail and fluffed her hair. “What do you think?”

“I always think you’re beautiful,” he said, stroking her hair. “But I do really like your hair down.”

Marinette smiled and kissed his cheek. “Ready when you are.”

*****

It was bright and clear out as Gorilla pulled up to the Jardin du Luxembourg.

“Ha! Is this where the shoot is?” Adrien asked. “I’ve been wanting to come here with you, Marinette, although this isn’t what I had in mind!”

“There’s Celine,” Marinette said as she spotted her waving enthusiastically.

Adrien laughed. “She’s hard to miss, isn’t she? Let’s go Princess.”

“Doll you made it!” Celine exclaimed as she saw Marinette get out of the car.

“Yeah, I’m excited to be here!” Marinette said, smiling.

“You’ll be even more excited when you see what he’s modelling!” Celine grinned. “Adrien! Come here, babe!”

“Hi Celine!” he said, smiling. “What’s the story for the shoot tonight?”

“Come see!” she invited them both to the small trailer just outside the garden entrance.

Marinette squealed in delight as she saw the clothes rack. “Are you kidding?” she asked Celine.

“I’m not,” she replied, laughing.

“What is it?” Adrien asked as he followed them in and saw the purple shirt hanging on the rack. “Oh wow! I get to wear your design!” he exclaimed, a big grin on his face. “It’s been awhile since I’ve done that!”

“Go ahead and get changed,” Celine said. “Mimi and Peridot went to get coffee. They should be back any minute.”

Adrien nodded and took the t-shirt, black jeans and black oxfords and went off to change.

There was a knock on the door and Mimi and Peridot came in. 

“Hey Marinette!” Peridot greeted her before giving her a hug. “I heard the shirt Adrien’s wearing is something you worked on during your first week. I really like your design!”

“Thank you,” Marinette replied. “So what are the shirts for anyway? I know there are only going to be two hundred of them.”

“They are for a charity initiative that several design houses are involved with. I think it’s to raise money for anti-bullying campaigns in schools,” Celine replied.

“That’s… interesting,” Marinette said as diplomatically as she could.

Mimi and Peridot snickered and Celine grinned. “I know what you mean girl… and having Adrien do this… well....” she put up her hands and shrugged.

“Did I just hear that these shirts are for an anti-bullying thing? In schools?” Adrien asked as he came out of the changing area. “Fucking hilarious considering Father’s little minion Lila was absolutely destroying Marinette’s life during school last year.”

Celine raised her eyebrows. “Do you know babe, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear.”

Adrien shrugged. “It happens,” he scowled. “Especially when I think about what that bitch did.”

“Whoa,” Peridot said. “What did she do?”

“She was talking shit to all Marinette’s friends for months until no one believed anything she said. Then she framed her for cheating on a test, pushing her down the stairs and stealing a necklace. She got her expelled from school, you know.” Adrien replied, his scowl deepening.

“I… did not know that,” Celine said with a shocked look on her face.

“She ingratiated herself with Father and then she was everywhere. I had to promise to hang out with her for her to come up with some bullshit excuse to get Marinette unexpelled. Which she did… but she kept spreading lies for months. I know she was saying things about Marinette to Father although I never knew exactly what. And now of course, Father is playing nice with Marinette...How he’s involved in something involving anti-bullying campaigns is beyond me,” Adrien said, looking extremely irritated.

“Adrien,” Marinette said softly. “It’s ok. That’s all over and whatever this is with your father, I can handle it. It’ll be fine. And you were the reason I got unexpelled. You did that for me before we were even together.”

Adrien took a deep breath and gazed into her eyes. “You’re right, he finally said, managing a small smile. “And it is really cool that this is something you made.”

Celine smiled. “You need to come to more shoots, Marinette.”

“I agree,” Adrien replied. “I’d like her to come to the solo shoot in Cyprus.”

“I think that can definitely be arranged,” she assured him. “Now let me get my work done, all right?”

Adrien laughed and sat down in front of the mirror. “Yeah, ok.”

Marinette watched in fascination as the team descended on him. Celine bent down to cuff his jeans while Peridot applied a concealer under his eyes and Mimi sprayed water over his hair before running pomade through it with her fingers. Celine left and returned with a small box of silver jewelry. She pulled out a pair of silver, disc shaped earrings and put them in his ears and an expensive looking silver chain bracelet which she fastened around his wrist. She added a solid silver cuff and stood back to evaluate before adding a thinner chain bracelet to the collection. Meanwhile, Peridot was applying matte powder all over his face and lightly shaping his brows with a tiny comb and some brow gel while Mimi teased his hair into an artfully tousled shape.

“Pretty crazy right?” Adrien asked as Mimi finished what she was doing with his hair.

“It’s kind of amazing really,” Marinette replied.

“Looks like you’re all set!” Celine exclaimed. “What do you think, doll?”

“You look gorgeous, Adrien. Not that I didn’t already think that but… yum.” Marinette winked at him as he blushed.

“Well, let’s go find Vincent! I gather we’re shooting at the Medici Fountain,” Celine told them.

Adrien nodded and took Marinette’s hand. The little group walked together in relative silence as they made their way over to where Vincent was setting up. There was a row of director seats nearby, one of which had a fleece robe draped across it.

“I hope that’s for me!” Adrien laughed. “I forgot to put my coat back on!”

“Adrien, my boy!” Vincent cried. “Of course it’s for you! Whoever wants cold spaghetti? Not me!”

Marinette giggled as Adrien gratefully slipped the robe on and sat down.

“And you must be Marinette!” the photographer exclaimed. “Bella ragazza, you probably keep the spaghetti warm just fine on your own!”

Adrien grinned. “I certainly think so but perhaps you’ll be the judge of that, huh Vincent?”

Vincent smiled widely. “Oh I can already tell… this shoot, it’s going to be a good one. All right my boy. Let’s get to work.”

Marinette watched as Vincent set up the first shot with Adrien leaning lightly against one of the stone vases along the pool. The sun was dipping down, casting the warm, golden rays that come before twilight, warming the color of the stone fountain and lighting up Adrien’s blonde hair. The effect was magical and both Marinette and the style team stood transfixed as Vincent moved around Adrien, snapping pictures and occasionally pausing to ask for a different pose or to move to another location along the fountain. He finally moved Adrien to the side of the fountain and had him lean back against the stone, his face tilted toward the sun as it continued to set, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Yes, yes, yes, my boy. This…. This is some good spaghetti… some excellent spaghetti,” Vincent shouted as he continued snapping away enthusiastically. “I’m losing the light but I don’t care. I’ve got it. I’ve definitely got the spaghetti. It is perfection my boy. Very nice!”

Adrien blinked as he turned his head. “Does this mean I’m done?” he asked.

“Absolutely my boy. And you.... Bella ragazza… you had better come back!”

“Anytime,” Marinette assured him. “I’m always available to admire my boyfriend.” She winked playfully as Adrien blushed.

“Go ahead and take the robe back to the trailer, Adrien,” Celine told him. “Let’s head back so you can change.”

“Thanks,” he replied. “I’m freezing.”

“Poor thing,” Celine said as she jogged over to retrieve it. She returned and held it out for him to slip his arms into.

“Thanks Celine,” he said as he tied it closed and took Marinette’s hand.

“Even your hand is cold,” Marinette said. “Here…” she pulled him closer and slipped both their hands in the pocket of her fluffy coat. Adrien slipped his other hand in the pocket of his robe and sighed in relief.

“That’s better,” he said.

“It was amazing, watching you,” Marinette said as they walked back to the trailer. “You may not always like doing the modelling thing but you’re certainly good at it.”

“I’m glad you think so. I definitely felt like it helped to have you there. I’m not sure I would have been able to relax otherwise.”

“Yeah? Well at least one of us is feeling relaxed right now,” Marinette grinned.

“Why aren’t you feeling relaxed then?” Adrien asked, smiling.

“Because you look so damn sexy, that’s why,” she purred.

Adrien shivered. “Well… I’m glad you think so. Anything in particular you like?”

Marinette laughed softly. “Oooh, I don’t know. The bedhead, the earrings, the tight jeans… and of course, you’re wearing my shirt.” She traced the stream of embroidery curving across his chest.

Adrien blushed. “Um, noted. Why the earrings though?”

“Dunno,” Marinette shrugged. “You just look great in them. I can’t explain why.”

Adrien grinned mischievously. “You also look great in earrings,” he winked.

Marinette laughed. “Glad to hear it!!”


	28. Chapter 28

It was one week later on Sunday afternoon and Marinette was busy finishing her dress for the school dance on Friday. She was attaching the multi-layered silk chiffon skirt when she heard a knock on her door.

“Come in,” she called as she carefully ran the dress through the sewing machine.

“Hey Bug, what’re you working on?” Adrien asked as he came in.

“My dress for Friday,” she answered.

“Oh, is that what you went to see Margot for last week?

“No, she was helping me with another project,” Marinette said, smiling mysteriously. “The main reason I saw her was for the alterations on the green dress for Saturday.”

“Well, I’ll try to coordinate with the ice blue color of what you’re working on if you like,” he said, smiling at her.

“Definitely,” Marinette agreed as she continued to slowly feed the dress through the machine. “Do you think we’re ready for this trip?”

Adrien took off his shoes and flopped on the chaise. “I hope so! After all those meetings last week ironing out every tiny detail, I’m ready to just get on the plane and go.”

“Yeah,” Marinette laughed. “Right down to the food in the refrigerator.” 

“I’m just glad I’m not the stylist,” Adrien told her. “Did you see Celine’s inventory list? I’d be terrified of missing something.”

“She is definitely one of the most organized people I’ve ever met… and one of the most fun.” Marinette replied.

“Yeah,” Adrien sighed. “I’m glad she’s my stylist. I texted her after that shoot apologizing for losing my cool and she messaged me straight back telling me I didn’t need to. I did feel bad though. It’s not like any of it’s her fault.”

“You were well within your rights to be mad about it. I was pretty mad too. I just know we can’t afford to be akumatized,” Marinette replied, softly.

“I think about that sometimes,” Adrien replied. “If my father is Hawk Moth.. and you saw me akumatized… that means it could have been my father who… and if he did… did he know it was me?”

“I don’t know,” Marinette replied, getting up from her sewing machine.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt your work,” he said apologetically.

“It’s ok. You just sound like you need a hug,” she told him as she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

Adrien wrapped his own arms around her and held her tight. “Thanks,” he sighed, nuzzling her neck. “Your hugs always make me feel better.”

Marinette smiled up at him. “I promise if you really need a hug, you can always get one from me. Even if you call me at two in the morning. I’ll come right over and meet you outside.”

Adrien’s eyes softened as he smiled back. “I’ll try not to ever do that,” he replied.

Marinette grinned. “Oh, I know… but emergency hugs have no time constraints.”

Adrien laughed. “Versus regular hugs which occur during normal business hours?”

“Sure,” Marinette nodded. “Whatever that means.”

They both laughed and Marinette snuggled closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I found out that Father is going away early on the day after Christmas and his only plan for Christmas is lunch and then I’m on my own,” Adrien told her.

“Is that… what usually happens at Christmas?”

“It wasn’t always this way but my last few Christmases have been getting more and more depressing, unfortunately.”

“Do you want to come over here for dinner? And do you think you will be able to stay the night?”

“I would love to come for dinner and I think I can probably stay the night,” Adrien replied. “I was thinking, maybe we could go to the temple that night. What do you think?”

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea,” Marinette replied. “I’d prefer not to be distracted with that if I don’t have to be during our trip.”

“I agree,” Adrien told her. “And I’m happy I get to spend some of Christmas with you.”

“Me too,” Marinette agreed. “And I get a few extra nights to snuggle up with you. That’s like a Christmas present in itself.”

“Awww, Bug, you’re so sweet. Believe me, I’m looking forward to that just as much as you are.” Adrien assured her. “Anyway, going back to the trip, have you spoken to Alya about it recently?”

“Not much,” Marinette replied. “We had that hair and makeup meeting but that kept us pretty busy. Why?”

“Oh, Nino was hinting around something last night when we were playing games online and I wondered if Alya said anything to you.”

“No,” Marinette said curiously. “What about?”

“I told him about the shoot at the beach and that the whole team was going. I asked him if he wanted me to organize something for him and Alya to do. He told me he would much rather have several hours undisturbed at the house.” Adrien said, blushing.

Marinette laughed. “I wonder if Alya is aware of his plans.”

“I think so?” Adrien ventured. “I don’t know.. Nino does like to talk shit sometimes and I’m never entirely sure if he’s being serious or just trying to wind me up a bit. Whatever his intention was, he definitely rattled me.”

“Really? Why?” Marinette asked.

“Well… I am kind of nervous about our trip to Cyprus in a way.” he admitted.

“What are you nervous about, Kitty?” Marinette asked, sliding off his lap and sitting next to him.

“Just… worried about doing something wrong. Everything is going to be different and a little weird. I’m afraid I could… misread something,” he confessed, his hand going instinctively to the back of his neck.

“I understand what you mean,” Marinette replied. “A lot of things are going to be happening that might make it easy to get carried away.”

“Right… and I’m pretty sure that I’m not ready for that. But… spending so much time together, some of it wearing… not very much…” Adrien trailed off, blushing.

Marinette smiled. “I’m glad you told me what was on your mind. I don’t think you’re going to do anything wrong.”

“Thanks, Marinette. Just promise me you’ll tell me to stop if you need me to. I promise I won’t be upset if you do.”

“Of course… and that goes both ways,” Marinette replied, taking his hand.

Adrien sighed in contentment. “Thanks,” he said. “You have so much faith in me. I really appreciate it. I never want to let you down.”

“I just don’t think you would,” Marinette replied. “I know there were many times you could have learned my identity and even when it would have been so easy, you never did. And that was your heart’s desire to know. Why wouldn’t I trust you now?”

“I’m really glad you feel that way,” he told her. “Would you lie down with me and snuggle for awhile?”

“I’d love to,” she replied softly. “Here or on my bed?”

Adrien pressed a kiss on the side of her head. “Definitely your bed,” he grinned.

Marinette laughed as she watched him climb up the ladder before following him up.

Adrien laid down on one of her pillows and watched as she crept over and laid down next to him. “Come snuggle with meeee,” he teased, wrapping his arms and legs around her tightly.

“Ugh,” Marinette groaned. “You are squishing me, you silly cat.”

“Squishing you? How can that be?” he asked innocently before peppering her face with kisses.

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle as she tried to squirm away. She managed to move her arm enough to tickle under Adrien’s arm, causing him to loosen his arms as he retreated. She reached out as he tried to get away, tickling him more insistently until his grip with his legs loosened as he began to laugh uncontrollably.

“Ok!” he gasped as he fruitlessly tried to fend her off. “I give up! Truce!”

Marinette stopped abruptly and Adrien breathed a sigh of relief.

“You are merciless, Bug,” he said, tousling her hair.

“I didn’t realize you were so ticklish!” she grinned.

“Neither did I,” he laughed weakly. “I’ve never been tickled like that before.”

“Really? I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have been that aggressive if I’d known that,” Marinette said apologetically.

“No, I was playing rough,” Adrien said, wryly. “A dangerous game to play with the most resourceful person in Paris.” He winked at her.

Marinette laughed. “I don’t know about that!” she protested. “It’s a big city!”

“I do,” he replied. “And I’m pretty sure that the vast majority of its citizens would agree. Hell, I don’t think even Hawk Moth could argue with that. The only ones who might try would quickly discover the error of their ways if they tried to cross you.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Marinette replied. “You know all too well that I haven’t always been so certain that I was the right person for this role.”

“I really hope you don’t feel like that anymore,” Adrien told her softly. “Because you are so incredibly special, Marinette. No one else could be Ladybug. And if I haven’t already made this clear… the fact that you thought a big goofy cat like me could be entrusted with the most important secret in Paris… well… that’s the trust I always want to live up to.”

Marinette leaned over and kissed him softly. “I love you Adrien,” she told him. “And you are definitely more than just a goofy cat. I need you.”

“I know I have my role to play and it is important,” Adrien replied. “I make sure you perform the miracle and I’ve found that I enjoy dealing with the aftermath. But I’ve been in the lucky position of seeing exactly what it takes for you to do what you do and…” Adrien shook his head as he trailed off. “I just know I’m the luckiest guy to have you.”

Marinette looked into his eyes, so full of love and admiration that it took her breath away. “Adrien,” she whispered.

Wordlessly, he pushed her down gently and kissed her hard on the mouth. She pulled him on top of her and kissed him back, her hands tracing up under his shirt to stroke his back. The energy around them intensified as he shuddered at her touch.

“I love you Marinette,” he whispered as he broke away and kissed her neck.

Marinette moaned as he nibbled her earlobe and slipped her hands out of his shirt and ran them up into his hair. She felt his hand tentatively brush up her side. “It’s ok,” she whispered as she felt him hesitate.

“Ok,” he whispered back before kissing her again, his hand gently caressing her breast.

Marinette had entirely lost track of time when a knock on the door startled them both.

“Kids?” Sabine called. “Dinner is almost ready.”

“O-okay Maman,” Marinette called back, taking a deep breath. “Be right there.”

Adrien pressed his forehead against hers and they both laughed quietly as they listened to Sabine go back down the steps.

“Lovebug,” Adrien grinned teasingly.

“Smoochie Cat,” Marinette grinned back.

Adrien laughed loudly. “What?”

“You heard me!” Marinette exclaimed, giggling.

“Yeah, all right Bug,” he replied, carefully lifting himself off of her. “You better be careful. I’m pretty good at nicknames.”

“You certainly have a way with words,” Marinette agreed, a mischievous glint in her eye. ‘Let’s go get some dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Lots of festive fluff coming. I have also finally figured out a key point in the plot which has been frustrating me. Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

“Hey Marinette, can I ask you a favor?” Rose said as she saw Adrien and Marinette walk into class on Thursday morning. 

“Sure Rose, what is it?” she asked as Adrien squeezed her hand before going to his seat.

“Could you help me hang some lights over the courtyard after school tomorrow?” 

“Sure!” Marinette replied. “Can I ask, how are you going to keep it warm all night?”

Rose sighed. “Lots of those patio warmers. We are borrowing them from Mayor Bourgeois for the evening. I’ve also got a couple of tents which will have space heaters and hot drinks. I hope it’ll be enough. It’s not supposed to rain anyway.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Marinette said reassuringly. “Those patio heaters work pretty well.”

Rose brightened, “Yeah, I did go and check them out at his hotel and they were very warm. I’m just nervous.”

Marinette gave her a hug. “It’ll be fun! Thanks for working so hard to organize it!”

“Thanks Marinette. That’s really sweet of you.”

“Anytime,” Marinette replied as she took her seat. She felt her phone buzz with a text notification and quickly checked it before the rang.

Adrien: u r so sweet. Ily bug

She smiled as she saw him peeking back at her and blew him a kiss. Alya groaned as she looked on.

“You two are so cute, it’s ridiculous,” she said before shifting her attention to Miss Bustier as she walked into the classroom.

*****

When the final bell rang later that afternoon, Marinette quickly started shoving her books in her bag. 

“Marinette,” Adrien said as he turned in his seat. “Fencing was cancelled today. Are you free?”

“Yeah, I’m just finishing my dress but you can come over and hang out if you want.”

“Definitely,” he replied. “I have something from Celine for you in my locker as well.”

“Oh, is that where you were at lunch?” she asked as she followed him out of the classroom.

“Yeah, Celine got some clothes together for me for tomorrow. I got a pretty good match on a shirt with your dress,” he told her as he went to his locker and took out a white gift bag.

“Cool,” Marinette smiled as she put on her coat and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

Adrien smiled as he took her hand and they made their way to Marinette’s.

“Hello you two!” Sabine greeted them as they walked into the bakery. “Adrien, it’s been awhile since you’ve been here at this time of day!”

“Fencing was cancelled. The heating system there breaks sometimes and apparently that happened again today.”

“Well, I’m glad you get a break as a result!” she replied with a smile. “Tom has been making Christmas cookies. Would you like some sablés?”

“Ooh, look how pretty they are!” Marinette exclaimed as she peered into the display case. “I want a Christmas tree… oh and he made madeleines. Can I have one of those too?”

“Help yourself,” Sabine laughed as she made them each a coffee.

Marinette put together a plate of cookies as Adrien took their drinks.

“Thanks Sabine,” Adrien said. “Marinette, let’s take this upstairs and come back to get our stuff.”

After two trips back and forth, they settled on the chaise with their cookies and coffee.

“Wow, that was a lot of work!” Adrien exclaimed.

“No kidding,” Marinette said as she caught her breath. “Once is bad enough but twice…”

“Yeah, it’s good exercise just getting to your room,” Adrien laughed. “Which reminds me, Celine wanted to know if you would rather get ready here instead of at the hotel?”

“Is that where the party is? The Mayor’s hotel?” Marinette asked. 

“Yeah, in the ballroom,” Adrien replied. “Celine is happy to come here instead and then your parents can see you before you go.”

“I would like that,” Marinette agreed. “I think my parents would like that too.”

“I’ll send her a text then” Adrien replied. “She sent you some shoes in that box. She said they should work with both dresses.”

“Ah, probably the shoes I wore at the fitting,” Marinette guessed, pulling the box out of the bag and looking inside. “Yep.” She lifted out the silver pumps and admired the crystals scattered across the toes and covering the kitten heels.

“So what do you need to finish on your dress?” Adrien asked.

“I need to finish sewing beads on it and then I need to try it on,” Marinette replied, retrieving her dress from the dress form and sitting in front of Adrien with her needle, thread and beads.

“You should sit back against me so you don’t wreck your shoulders again,” he suggested.

“Good point,” she grinned, settling back against him and balancing her work on her knees. Adrien kissed the top of her head before leaning back to watch over her shoulder as she worked.

“What did you do yesterday?” she asked as she continued to make little snowflakes out of beads on the dress’s bodice.

“Talked to Nino for a while. Apparently Kitty Section asked him to DJ during their breaks. He’s pretty excited. He was working on his playlist and he wanted some suggestions. I kept giving him slow songs partially because I want to dance to slow songs with you but also to wind him up a bit. It seemed like the best way to thank him for the weird conversation we had the other day.”

Marinette laughed. “I’m not sure he’ll make that connection you know.”

“Probably not, but I thought it was funny, Adrien replied.

“I’m sure he’ll use a few,” Marinette said. “He usually does.

“Mmm, I am looking forward to that,” Adrien told her.

“Me too,” Marinette assured him as she held up the dress. “There, I think that’s plenty. Do you mind if I go try it on?”

Adrien laughed. “Now why would I mind that? You should try the shoes too.”

“Good idea,” she grinned as she went behind her screen with the dress and shoes.

Adrien scooted over to the edge of the chaise as he waited for her to come out.

“You know,” she said from behind the screen. “I may have gone a little bit Disney Princess with this dress. It’s like a mash up between Cinderella and Frozen.”

“Nothing wrong with that!” Adrien assured her. 

“Thanks,” she said as she came out from behind the screen. “So what do you think?”

“I don’t know if you’re a Disney Princess but you’re definitely my princess,” he said, smiling softly at her as he stood up, taking in the fitted blue bodice scattered with clear beaded snowflakes. The off the shoulder neckline was trimmed in the same clear beads along with the ends of the long sleeves. The chiffon skirt swirled softly to her knees. “Although I would like to take you to Disneyland and get you some sparkly ears!”

Marinette laughed. “That would be fun. I’ve never been to any of the Disney parks, even the Paris one.”

“Yeah, neither have I,” Adrien said. “I feel like that would be another place where I’d be better off as Chat Noir.”

“You are probably right,” Marinette said. “You were certainly right about the Christmas market. People were still interested in you but they weren’t so aggressive about it.”

“You noticed that, huh,” he said wryly. “I’m sorry. You are definitely missing out on normal dates being with me.”

“I don’t mind at all. We get to do lots of special things together that no one else gets to experience,” Marinette replied.

“That’s true,” Adrien said, hugging her tightly. “I’m really looking forward to tomorrow. Going to a school dance feels like an exceptionally normal date for us!”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Marinette laughed.

“Although, just to warn you, there will be an actual red carpet on Saturday… with cameras and everything,” Adrien told her.

“Really?” Marinette asked, looking nervous. “Are they going to yell questions or anything like that? What do I do if that happens?”

“Answer if you want. Or just smile and wave. It’s up to you. You’ll be fine! You’ve dealt with the press as Ladybug.”

“Well, you are definitely better at it than me… which makes sense… huh… the many mysteries of Chat Noir continue to be explained!” Marinette laughed.

Adrien laughed too. “It’s funny when those connections come up, isn’t it. I don’t know how I even functioned with all those unanswerable questions for so long!”

“Learning your identity has definitely given me some peace of mind I didn’t know I was missing,” Marinette told him.

Adrien nuzzled her bare shoulder as he continued to hold her. “Me too,” he agreed. “Although I’m not sure I was even aware that kind of peace of mind existed.”

Marinette smiled and rested her head on his chest. “So are you staying for dinner tonight?”

“Yikes, thanks for reminding me. I’m afraid I can’t and… Gorilla is picking me up in ten minutes,” Adrien replied.

“Let me get changed and I’ll come down with you,” Marinette said as she went behind her screen.

“Thanks Princess,” Adrien said as he put on his coat and picked up his bag. “I’d like that.”


	30. Chapter 30

After the final bell rang on Friday, Marinette packed away her books and headed for the locker room. 

“I’ll see you later,” Adrien told her as she put her bag in her locker and took out her coat. “I’ve got to get home for a piano lesson but I’ll come back to the bakery after I get ready.”

“Ok,” Marinette agreed as she turned to give him a kiss on the cheek. “See you later, then.”

“Hey Marinette,” Rose said as she walked in, strings of lights looped over her arm. “Ready to go?”

“Yep,” Marinette replied cheerfully as she put on her coat. “Just tell me what you need me to do!”

***** 

Marinette was finishing her makeup that evening when someone knocked on her door.

“Come in,” she called.

“Hello dear,” Sabine said as she came in . “I just came up to let you know Adrien is downstairs talking to Papa.”

“Thanks Maman,” Marinette replied as she carefully swept her bangs to the side and fastened them with a sparkly clip. She stood up and stepped into her shoes. “What do you think?”

“You look lovely dear but won’t you be cold?” Sabine asked.

“I hope it’ll be warm enough but I guess I should take a coat,” Marinette agreed, grabbing her black wool coat and a small, silver crossbody bag containing her phone, a few macarons and Tikki, who had phased in when she heard the knock on the door.

“All set?” Sabine asked as she went to open Marinette’s door.

“Yeah, thanks Maman,” Marinette said as she followed her out.

“Hey Princess!” Adrien greeted her, smiling brightly as she came into the living room with Sabine.

“Princess, eh?” Tom said, mischievously.

Adrien blushed. “You’ve never heard me call her that I guess.” 

“If I did, I wasn’t paying attention,” he laughed. “So how did you come up with that?”

“Tom! You’re being a little too personal don’t you think?” Sabine scolded him.

“That’s all right,” Adrien laughed. “It’s his prerogative to put me on the spot every once in a while. You know, I haven’t even told Marinette this but a few weeks after I met her, I saw her up on her balcony as I was leaving school and I thought she looked like a princess. It stuck in my head so when we got together…” he trailed off.

“Really?” Marinette asked, looking surprised.

“Yeah,” Adrien replied sheepishly. “How I convinced myself that was the sort of a thing a person would think about a platonic friend, I do not know.”

“Ah, don’t beat yourself up about that son,” Tom said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Growing up is a confusing business.”

“Can I get a picture of the two of you before you leave?” Sabine asked.

“Sure,” Adrien agreed with a smile as he put an arm around Marinette’s shoulders. Marinette relaxed into him as she slipped an arm around his waist.

“I like your suit,” she told him after Sabine was done taking photos. “That silver silk stripe on your trousers is really cool. I’ve only ever seen that with black silk or satin.”

“Yeah, Celine and Victor really went for it, finding me this and getting it altered in time. The lining in the jacket matches too,” Adrien said, holding one side open. “Anyway, we should get going.”

Marinette nodded and put on her coat as Adrien retrieved his from the back of the couch.

“See you later Maman. Bye Papa,” Marinette said as they left. 

“Have fun you two!” Sabine called. 

“I hope that was alright, that I told your Papa about that,” Adrien said as they left the bakery.

“Of course,” Marinette replied quietly. “I… never realized. I thought it was just a silly nickname that Chat had for me… I just… never thought about why he… you…” she trailed off for a moment. “It’s kind of mindblowing… revisiting all these moments and putting them in context. I keep expecting to get used to these revelations but so far each time it happens, it’s just as… powerful.”

“You don’t mind that I still call you that, do you?” Adrien asked. “I know I was a bit over the top a lot of the time when I was visiting you but it was mostly a defense mechanism so you wouldn’t figure out who I was. And now… I use that nickname because… I was so glad it was you. You’re my princess now that I get to visit up on your balcony. That’s why I still call you that.”

“I don’t mind at all. It’s just nice to hear the story behind it,” Marinette told him as they walked into the school entrance.

“Hi Marinette! Hi Adrien! I am so glad you both made it!” Rose exclaimed as she rushed over to hug them both excitedly. “Nino is about to start playing and I’m going to join the band setting up in a few minutes.”

“Maybe we should go straight in and put our coats away later,” Adrien suggested. “I’m very curious about what Nino is going to start with.

“Ok,” Marinette agreed, following him into the courtyard.

“Wow!” Adrien exclaimed as he looked around. “This is amazing!”

Marinette smiled. “Rose did a great job.”

Adrien looked up at the strings of lights hanging across the courtyard, casting a warm glow over the crowd. The patio heaters provided more light as well as welcome heat. There were two silver Christmas trees on the stage where Kitty Section was preparing to play, each of them loaded with glittery, pastel ornaments. Luka looked up from tuning his guitar and waved as he made eye contact with Marinette.

“Hey,” he greeted them. “How’s it going? I haven’t seen either of you in awhile!” 

“I’m doing just fine, Luka. How are you?” Marinette replied, giving Adrien’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m alright,” he said. “Glad to get a chance to play tonight.” He grinned at Adrien suddenly. “It’s ok Adrien, I’m not going to challenge you to a duel or anything.”

Adrien laughed and his expression relaxed. “Sorry, Luka, I didn’t mean to make things weird.”

“It’s fine. Honestly man, I knew I never stood half a chance if you ever figured things out and she didn't want to string me along and ruin our friendship and that was that. Truly, it’s cool and that was a long time ago.”

“I suppose it is now,” Adrien mused. “Over a year ago…” he looked up and saw Nino waving at him from the DJ booth next to the stage. “Well, it looks like Nino wants something. It was nice talking to you, Luka.”

“Nice talking to you too, Adrien. Stop by if you ever want to jam,” he replied.

“I didn’t realize you were worried about that,” Marinette murmured as they went to say hello to Nino.

“Yeah, I guess I kind of was,” Adrien admitted. “I’m not even sure why. Luka is nice and extremely chill. I just wasn’t sure how awkward that was going to be.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about Luka making things awkward,” Marinette said, eyeing Nino suspiciously. “But I am pretty sure Nino is up to something.”

Adrien snorted. “Yeah, he is acting way too excited to see us, isn’t he?”

“Dude! Why are you still wearing your coat? Planning a quick getaway?” Nino asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

“No… we just weren’t sure how warm it would be out here.”

“Ah, it’s fine,” Nino assured them. “Go get rid of your coats. I’ve got a special first song for you so I’m not starting until you get back.”

Adrien groaned. “I’m guessing it isn’t any of my suggestions, is it?”

“No Sunshine, it isn’t… or maybe I should refer to you as Helios… I didn’t realize you got promoted,” he snickered.

Adrien turned red. “You’ve been saving that for weeks, haven’t you?”

“Yep,” Nino agreed cheerfully. “Now go. My fans are waiting.”

“Yeah, all right,” Adrien said, rolling his eyes and subtly flipping Nino off.

Nino laughed. “I saw that, bro!” he called as they walked away.

“Good!” Adrien shouted back as they headed for the locker room.

“What did you just do?” Marinette asked as she put away her coat.

“I… made a pretty rude gesture at him,” Adrien laughed as he put his coat in his locker. “Probably not very sensible with so many teachers around but I couldn’t resist. So, shall we find out what Nino’s plotting or just hide in here for the rest of the night?”

Marinette giggled. “I’m just curious about what kind of song he’s planning to play.”

“Yeah, so am I,” Adrien admitted. “I guess we should get this over with.”

“Look who’s back!” Nino exclaimed as they both returned to the courtyard.

“Who gave him a microphone?” Adrien muttered as their classmates laughed.

“Get it, Agreste!” Kim shouted to more laughter and some whistles.

“You were saying about red carpets?” Marinette muttered. “I’m pretty sure this is worse.”

Adrien grinned. “Maybe we should have kept our coats on, huh? Still he can’t go too crazy. There are teachers everywhere.”

“So,” Nino said, cutting through the noise. “I’d like to thank Kitty Section for inviting me along. I think they are almost done setting up so you’ll be hearing from them pretty soon. In the meantime, I’ve got a special song for Agreste- that bast- best friend of mine,” Nino hastily adjusted his words as Miss Beltier looked at him reprovingly. There were several snickers as Nino continued. “He was being very unhelpful with his song suggestions so I thought I’d pick something so he could dance with his girl since that’s what he wanted,” Nino smirked. “I found this dude when I was watching Fortnite videos on YouTube and he’s got some good songs. If anyone wants to know, this is called ‘ _Here with Me’_ by Marshmello.”

“I have never heard this before,” Adrien whispered as he took Marinette in his arms and everyone around them started to dance. “It’s actually… nice. What is he up to?”

“I don’t know,” Marinette replied, resting her head on his chest as they swayed to the beat. Suddenly, the song accelerated and Adrien laughed.

“Nino, you nerd!” he shouted as he saw him laughing up in his booth. Adrien was laughing as he tried to adjust to the new tempo.

“I still like it,” Marinette said, giggling as he twirled her and the song slowed down again.

“I do too but it sure switches it up,” Adrien laughed. “No wonder he picked it.”

When the song ended, Nino went to a familiar Jagged Stone song. “Not a slow song but at least I know this one,” Adrien grumbled.

Marinette kissed him softly. “You sure are cute when you’re grumpy,” she teased.

“Aw, I’m not that grumpy am I?” he protested. “Mainly I just feel like Nino put even more attention on us than I expected.”

“We were just a convenient icebreaker,” Marinette reassured him. “I think everyone is already distracted with having fun now.”

Adrien looked around. “I guess you’re right, Princess.”

Marinette smiled and snuggled against him as they moved to the beat of the song.

“Fingers crossed we don’t get a visit from Despair Bear,” Adrien murmured in her ear.

Marinette laughed. “Chloe doesn’t look that unhappy to me,” she observed as she spotted the blonde laughing about something with Sabrina.

“Hey, have you seen Alya?” Adrien asked. “I haven’t even said hello to her.”

“Neither have I,” Marinette replied, looking around. “She’s up in the booth with Nino.” She waved at the booth and Alya waved back when she spotted her.

Adrien smiled and spun Marinette again, admiring the way her skirt floated around her legs. “You look so beautiful,” he said as he pulled her close to him again.

“You look pretty gorgeous yourself,” she replied. “It’s really nice getting to dance with you.”

“Yeah, this is nice,” Adrien agreed.

The song was coming to an end when Luka stepped forward on the stage and strummed his guitar. 

“There’s my cue. I’ll be back later but for now, enjoy Kitty Section,” Nino said.

Everyone cheered as he did a little bow and escorted Alya out of the booth. The rest of Kitty Section stepped forward as the stage lights turned out and went straight into their first song. Marinette turned to watch the stage and Adrien draped his arms over her shoulders. 

“Can you see ok?” he asked before kissing the side of her head.

“Yeah, thanks,” she replied.

“Hey dude,” Nino greeted Adrien as he and Alya walked over to watch the band.

“Hey,” Adrien said. “Thanks for the song, man. You know how much I like getting attention.”

Nino grinned. “Anytime, bro. That song was too perfect to ignore.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “I liked the song actually. But it was almost impossible to dance to, having never heard it before. I’m sure that was the general idea though.”

“Of course,” Nino replied, still grinning.

“You are such a nerd babe,” Alya said affectionately. “Trolling poor Sunshine with a song like that.”

Marinette laughed. “I thought it was a pretty clever joke.”

“Hey, whose side are you on anyway?” Adrien asked in mock outrage.

Marinette turned and smiled at him. “I’d dance to it with you again.”

“Awww,” Adrien hugged her close.

“Well Sunshine, looks like you finally got your wish,” Alya laughed as Kitty Section started a slow song.

“Finally! Shall we then, Princess?” he asked, still holding her close.

“Of course!” she replied, putting her arms around his neck and smiling up at him as he led her in a small circle in time to the music. Marinette looked around them and saw Alya and Nino dancing nearby. She also noticed Kim and Ondine dancing and several schoolmates from other classes. “There are a lot of people here,” she murmured as she lightly caressed the back of Adrien’s neck.

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed, nuzzling her face. “A lot of them I barely recognize.”

“Me either,” Marinette agreed. “I don’t think there’s ever been something like this while I’ve been a student here.”

“Just another one of your miracles,” he murmured in her ear.

Marinette smiled. “I guess I had my part to play.”

Adrien smiled back and leaned down to kiss her softly.

“You two,” Alya said with a snort as she and Nino danced past them. “I could get pregnant just watching you.”

Adrien broke away from the kiss and grinned impishly. “I may be a former home school kid but I’m pretty sure that’s not how that works.”

Alya threw her head back and laughed. “You are such a smartass, Agreste.”

The slow song came to an end and Rose took the mic for a moment.

“I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for coming!” she exclaimed brightly. “I hope we can do this again… when it’s warmer!” The crowd laughed and she smiled as she continued. “Our next song is a holiday special. I hope you enjoy it!”

“Oh, I know what this is!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Have you heard it before or something?” Adrien asked.

“No but Rose told me about it a while ago,” Marinette said as the band started to play some ominous but familiar sounding chords.

“You know…” Adrien said, trailing off for a moment as Rose started belting out the lyrics with all her might. “I could not have guessed anyone could make ‘ _Frosty the Snowman_ ’ sound like this.”

“No kidding,” Marinette managed as she continued to watch Rose perform.

When the song ended, Adrien looked at Marinette and smiled. “Do you want to go get something to drink?”

“That sounds great. I think there is hot chocolate in one of the tents,” Marinette replied, taking his hand.

Marinette peeked in the smaller first tent and saw the art teacher standing next to a giant coffee urn. 

“Hello Marinette! And Adrien! Do you want some hot chocolate?”

“Yes please,” Marinette said.

“There are some seats in the other tent although I have no idea how busy it is in there,” the teacher told them as he poured two cups of hot chocolate.

“Thanks,” Adrien replied as they took their drinks.The other tent was much bigger and Marinette gasped when they went inside.

“It’s so pretty!” she exclaimed, looking around.

The tent was lit with string lights hanging above them. There was another silver Christmas tree in one corner, covered in pastel ornaments. More ornaments hung from the lights above them. There were several clusters of chairs which were clearly borrowed from different classrooms and a space heater in the middle of the tent radiated warmth.

“And cozy,” Adrien commented, sitting in one of the seats near the heater. “Come sit in my lap.”

Marinette smiled and carefully perched herself on his leg before taking a sip of hot chocolate.

“À ta santé,” Adrien said, tapping his cup against hers and taking a sip. “Sounds like Kitty Section is taking a break.”

“Yeah, it was a good idea to come in here while the band was still playing. I bet it’s going to get pretty busy in a few minutes,” Marinette replied, scooting closer to him and putting her arm around his shoulder. 

Adrien smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist before kissing her cheek. Outside, they could hear Nino hyping up the crowd before the first telltale notes of ‘ _Sandstorm_ ’ started playing.

“Wow, I guess Nino is going old school,” Adrien laughed. The music blared slightly as Mylene walked in, carrying two hot chocolates.

“Hi Marinette! Hi Adrien!” she said, smiling. “Having fun?”

“Definitely,” Adrien replied, giving Marinette a little squeeze. “How are you. Mylene? I haven’t talked to you in awhile!”

“I’m good! It’s been fun watching Ivan play tonight,” she said. I told him I’d come in here and save him a seat.”

“Are there more people coming?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah, there were a few people behind me in line for hot chocolate,” Mylene answered.

Just then, the music blared again as Rose, Juleka and Ivan all came in at once along with some students Marinette didn’t recognize.

“Hi Rose!” Marinette said as her friends picked seats nearby. “You’ve done such a great job! You must be happy to see such a big turnout!”

“Thanks Marinette,” Rose smiled happily, taking Juleka’s hand and squeezing it. “It’s been wonderful playing for such a big crowd. Feeling all that energy really helps us perform at our best.”

Ivan nodded in agreement. “Yeah, after all that rehearsing, I’m glad we get to show off everything we’ve been working on.”

Mylene smiled affectionately at him and took his hand. “You were amazing in the first set. I can’t wait to hear more, love.”

“Thanks,” Ivan said blushing. “I’d like to go dance with you before I have to go back on stage. What do you think?”

“I’d love to,” she replied, draining her hot chocolate and getting up. Ivan grinned and did the same. “Bye you guys!” she said cheerfully as she followed Ivan out of the tent. 

Adrien took Marinette’s empty cup and stacked it with his own before throwing them into the trash can from his seat. “What do you say Princess? Want to go dance some more?”

“Of course!” she exclaimed, hopping up so he could get out of the chair. “See you later!” she told Rose and Juleka as Adrien led her out of the tent.

Adrien pulled Marinette close to him and put his arm protectively around her as he guided her through the crowd. 

“Hello Adrikins!” Chloe called as they walked past. Marinette felt Adrien flinch as he stopped.

“Hi Chloe,” he said evenly. “Having fun?” 

“Oh definitely. You should thank your father for getting Lila’s mother sent off to a new post. I should feel sorry for the poor Norwegian people who are stuck with Lila now… but I don’t.”

“What?” Adrien asked, looking completely shocked.

“You don’t know? Daddy told me about it. There is a lot of gossip about the time when Lila worked at Gabriel. I gather Lila has been making some kind of trouble for your father lately.”

“I… had no idea,” Adrien said slowly. “When did this happen?”

Chloe shrugged. “Maybe a couple of weeks ago. Didn’t you see she wasn’t in class anymore?”

“To be honest, I’ve been ignoring her for months so I didn’t even notice,” Adrien replied.

“Ha!” Chloe snorted. “That’s pretty impressive, Adrikins. But I am simply shocked you didn’t know about all this. Doesn’t your father tell you anything?”

“Not if he doesn’t have to. He has been keeping me pretty busy away from home so I didn’t know anything was going on,” Adrien replied, grimly.

“Well,” Chloe said, shrugging. “I guess now you know. Enjoy your evening Adrikins,” her eyes flicked contemplatively at Marinette. “And you as well I guess, Dupain-Cheng.”

“Thanks Chloe,” Marinette said dryly. “Have fun. Come on Adrien, let’s go dance.”

Adrien shook his head and blinked. “Sorry, Marinette… yeah… uh… see you later Chloe,” he said. She nodded and he turned to Marinette as they moved closer to the DJ booth. “I can’t say I’m sorry to get that news but… it’s also… kind of disturbing.”

“It is disturbing,” Marinette replied. “I wonder what she’s been doing the last few months.”

Adrien shrugged. “Hassling Father somehow. Being sneaky about it as usual.”

“Have fun, Norway,” Marinette said darkly and Adrien laughed.

“Hey!” Adrien exclaimed, his face brightening as the first bars of ‘ _Boy with Luv_ ’ started to play. “I really like this song. Want to dance?”

“Sure!” Marinette replied. “I didn’t know you were a BTS fan.”

“Who isn’t?” Adrien laughed. 

Marinette grinned as she matched his rhythm. “I love the video for it. The outfits are so dreamy…”

Adrien smiled as he drew her close. “Are you going to make me a pink suit?”

Marinette laughed. “Maybe not a pink suit… I’ll have to think about that.”

For the rest of the song, they were both quiet, focused on moving together to the beat of the song, occasionally making eye contact and smiling at each other. When the song came to an end, Adrien wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“I love you, Princess,” he murmured in her ear.

Marinette leaned up and kissed him. “I love you too. I’m glad we are here together.”

Adrien grinned and smoothed her hair back before kissing her forehead. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used some real songs in an attempt to create some ambience. Hopefully it worked! I thought ‘Here with Me’ in particular is the perfect song for Marinette and Adrien. I was looking at music charts in France and as far as I could tell, Marshmello didn’t seem to be that popular so I thought it was likely they wouldn’t have heard it. 
> 
> I also wanted to let you all know, I have finished the first draft of the temple visit which will be Chapter 39. I am really excited about where things are going and I just wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate your support and kind words!


	31. Chapter 31

“What did you say the stylist’s name was?” Sabine asked as everyone sat down for lunch on Saturday.

“Her name is Celine,” Adrien answered. “The makeup artist is Peridot and the hairstylist is Mimi. They are the team I usually work with and they’re the ones accompanying us on the trip.”

“I’m glad I get to meet them before you go,” Sabine said, smiling.

“Me too,” Adrien replied. “I’ve known them a long time, especially Celine and I’m looking forward to introducing you.”

“They’re going to be at the party, right?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah, that’s a good point,” Adrien said. “I guess they’ll probably have to get ready before they get here.”

“I’m glad I got to meet so many people during the internship,” Marinette said. “I think this would be a lot less fun if I hadn’t.”

Adrien smiled and took her hand. “I’m looking forward to seeing you in that dress again.”

“You both looked so nice in the pictures,” Sabine told them. “I’m excited to see the whole process. When are they going to get here?”

“Around five,” Adrien answered. 

“Do you need to leave after lunch, son?” Tom asked.

“No, my lessons were cancelled today so I actually get to relax,” Adrien grinned.

“I’m so glad you get to stay here!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Me too,” Adrien agreed. “Maybe we can watch TV on the couch or something. Everything has been so busy and last night was a late one… and tonight will be a late night too. We should rest while we can.”

“Good idea,” Marinette replied.

After helping clear up lunch, Marinette went upstairs to get a blanket and Sabine went to join Tom downstairs in the bakery. Adrien sat down on the couch with his phone and opened up YouTube. When Marinette returned with the blanket, she found Adrien immersed in typing something on his phone.

“What are you doing?” she asked, smiling.

“Looking up Marshmallow. It is not spelled the way I thought it would be…” Adrien said, frowning.

Marinette laughed as she sat down with him on the couch. “You are such a curious kitty,” she teased. “Trying to find that song from last night?”

“Yes,” Adrien grinned. “I do this a lot when I’m stuck at home, looking up random music videos on YouTube.”

“Sounds fun,” Marinette said. “Have you tried putting the title of the song in first?”

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Adrien asked, smiling and leaning over to kiss her cheek. “I see you have a blanket. Want to snuggle up on the couch?”

“Of course!” Marinette replied.

“Well, thanks to your suggestion I found the song,” Adrien told her. “I’m kind of intrigued about what else he’s done but I’ll play this for now. I’d like to hear it again anyway.”

Marinette smiled as he pressed play on his phone and laid down. She laid down facing him and pulled the blanket over them.

“Mmmm,” Adrien hummed in satisfaction as he wrapped his arms around her. “You’re my favorite.”

Marinette giggled. “Favorite what?”

“Just favorite,” he grinned, nuzzling her face. “You know, I really do like this song.”

“Me too,” Marinette agreed, kissing him lightly. “Maybe it can be our song.”

Adrien tightened his hold on her. “Awww, that’s really sweet, Bug.”

“You know what else I think?” she asked, reaching up to stroke his hair out of his face.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“I think we should use it for our first dance at our wedding. Can you imagine Nino’s face?” she asked, giggling.

Adrien snorted. “I am torn between melting into a puddling hearing you talk about our wedding and laughing just thinking about doing that.” 

Marinette grinned. “I try hard not to get ahead of myself but I think that would be amazing.”

“You’re amazing,” he told her, kissing her softly. “Sounds like the song is ending.” He nuzzled her face.

“Not going down the YouTube rabbit hole?” she asked.

“Nah,” Adrien replied, laughing. “Too distracting. I’ll annoy you with that little game some other time.”

“It doesn’t sound annoying but maybe that depends on how I feel about what you pick,” Marinette said, grinning. “You need one of those devices that lets you just shout song requests at it.”

“Yeah, I’m definitely getting something like that when I get my own place,” Adrien said, lightly stroking her back.

Marinette sighed and snuggled against his chest. “When are you planning to do that?”

“The day after I turn 18?” Adrien said, laughing quietly. “Your Papa definitely got me thinking I need to break free as soon as I can.”

“Hmm,” Marinette said contemplatively. “Will you be able to access all your savings from modelling at that point?”

“I’ll have access to… more than that once I’m eighteen,” Adrien replied. “It’s never been a financial issue, my leaving home when I’m old enough. I’ve just been scared of going against him and being all on my own at the same time… and feeling guilty that I want to leave him on his own and worrying about how he would react. Plus organizing the whole thing quickly enough that I was out and safe before he knew anything was happening.”

“But if he wouldn’t help you, how would you pay for everything?” Marinette asked. “I’m sorry… I’m just confused.”

“No, it’s ok, I get it,” he replied. “I don’t think there’s a way to say this that isn’t weird or awkward so I’m just going to say it. I’m not just a kid with a rich dad. Once I’m eighteen, I start getting initial disbursements from a trust fund set up by my mother’s family. The disbursements grow larger when I turn twenty-five or get married, whichever comes first. When my mother started getting sick, she explained all of it to me and made me meet the Trust Fund Manager with her so I knew exactly how it would work. The manager, Mr. Cabot keeps in touch with me still. Once I’m eighteen, I go in, I sign some forms saying where I want the money deposited and voilà, I can pay rent. And eventually, buy somewhere I guess.”

“Wow,” Marinette said, completely astonished by what he was saying.

“I know… I’m sorry. It’s weird stuff to talk about. My mother told me never to mention any of it to anyone unless I trusted that person a lot and well… I do trust you entirely. The only reason I hadn’t told you any of this before is that I didn’t really want to bring it up if I didn’t need to. But, you are asking questions because you’re clearly worried about my well-being so I wanted to set your mind at rest,” He replied. “I hope you’ll help me pick a place out and that eventually, you’ll move in with me whenever you’re ready to do that.”

Marinette looked at his anxious expression. “Oh Kitty, you look so worried… it’s ok… I just never really thought about it. I’m glad that you trust me enough to tell me something that important. And I’m happy you will be ok when you can leave home.”

“So… will you help me find somewhere and come visit?” he asked.

“Of course I will!” she exclaimed. “And someday, I’d love to move in with you.”

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. Wow, I thought I was about to mess everything up.”

“Why would you think that?” Marinette asked, stroking his cheek.

“I guess I’m afraid of seeming like I’m showing off or something. I realize this makes me different from most kids I know. And if I were to say the money doesn’t matter, that wouldn’t be honest. I was born into this… having a bodyguard who drives me around, going to nice restaurants and movie premieres instead of trips to the cinema and dates at the crepe shop. The only reason I could go to the dance is because school is somewhere I don’t get bothered like I do pretty much anywhere else. I really like doing normal simple things and going out without a bodyguard but it’s a risk so…” he chuckled wryly. “My life is expensive.”

“It’s ok, Adrien. We’ve both been giving glimpses of our worlds to each other and I wouldn’t trade it for anything. If we’re going to merge all of this together someday, we have to understand and accept where we are each coming from,” Marinette replied.

“I guess that’s true,” Adrien said, holding her close and kissing her forehead. “How is it that you can make me feel better about pretty much anything that worries me?”

“I don’t know but I’m glad you feel that way,” Marinette murmured.

“So,” Adrien said as he resumed stroking her back. “Think we’re going to manage a nap?”

“I hope so,” Marinette replied. “You are certainly making me feel sleepy doing that.” She reached up and caressed the back of his neck.

Adrien sighed in contentment and nuzzled her cheek. “Same,” he said, drowsily.

*****

When Marinette woke up, everything was quiet. Adrien was still asleep, his face relaxed and peaceful. Carefully, she propped herself up slightly to see the clock on the stove. Adrien stirred as his arm slipped down to her waist but didn’t wake. The blue numbers on the clock said it was nearly 4:30. Marinette sank back down next to Adrien and kissed him gently.

“Mmm,” he mumbled, his arms tightening around her. Marinette smiled and kissed him again.

“Adrien, it’s 4:30,” she murmured, watching his eyes flicker open.

“Nicest wake up ever,” he said, sleepily stroking her hair. “Do you mind if I go take a shower?”

“Go ahead,” she replied. “I’m going up to my room.”

They both sat up groggily. Marinette started to fold her up the blanket while looking around for her phone.

“See you in a few minutes, Princess,” Adrien said, kissing her cheek as he left the room. 

Marinette finally spotted her phone on the dining table. She picked it up and saw she had several text notifications, including one from her Papa. She pushed open the door, then headed up the stairs to her room. She opened the trap door and went straight for her chaise before opening her texts. She groaned as she saw the text from her Papa was a picture of her and Adrien asleep on the couch.

“Of course,” she said aloud.

“I can’t say I blame him,” Tikki said, smiling as she zoomed over. “You two are awfully cute. I heard you talking before you fell asleep. I really hope you’re proud of yourself.”

“For what?” Marinette asked.

“You handled a discussion about one of the most difficult topics with a lot of grace and love. There are plenty of people older and supposedly more mature than you who would not have done as well.” Tikki said, nuzzling Marinette’s cheek.

“You mean about the trust fund thing?” she asked.

“That’s right, Pigtails,” Plagg said. “Maybe I’m going to have to come up with a new name for you, kitten. You never wear them anymore.”

“Pretty much only as Ladybug,” Marinette replied. 

“Ah,” Plagg nodded. “Anyway, I know that’s something he worries about a lot. He’s used to a certain way of life and so much of it is difficult and lonely but it comes with a lot of privilege and that’s going to follow him around for the rest of his life.”

“I can understand why he’d feel worried but he doesn’t need to. We’re both going to have to adapt. Really, he already is but spending so much time here and helping my family. So I can do the same but just accepting that certain parts of his lifestyle aren’t going to change and those things are going to benefit me… maybe to levels that won’t always feel comfortable to me… but we’re both going to have to make an effort. Not that I’m saying, that’ll be hard work,” Marinette laughed wryly. “I wouldn’t call any of this hard work.”

“I understand what you’re saying,” Tikki said, smiling affectionately at her. “It’s being honest.”

“And vulnerable,” agreed Marinette. “It can be really exhausting but it’s worth it. It certainly set us up for a good nap this afternoon.”

Plagg laughed. “You bugs,” he grinned. “A solution for every problem.”

“That’s for sure,” Adrien said as he came in, pausing to kiss the top of Marinette’s head.

Marinette glanced at her phone. “Looks like I have time for a quick shower. I’ll be right back.”

“Aww, I’d have let you go first,” Adrien said apologetically.

“No, it’s fine. I’m not washing my hair or anything,” Marinette replied, smiling at him. “Although I guess I need to change into something different so I can change into the dress without wrecking my hair and makeup.” She rooted through her closet and found a short-sleeved romper. “This should work. Ok, I really am going now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got into the zone a bit writing Gabriel party day and ended up dividing this into three chapters because it’s so long! Thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 32

Adrien busied himself getting snacks for Tikki and Plagg while he waited. He sat down for a moment and stretched before checking his phone.

“Looks like Celine and crew are on their way,” he said after checking his voicemail. “I think they’ll want to use this space so consider yourselves warned,” he told the Kwami.

“Yeah, yeah,” grumbled Plagg. “We know the drill.”

Adrien grinned and scritched his ear. “Poor Plagg. Is too much of your attention going to Marinette?”

“Nah,” Plagg said, grinning mischievously. “It’s nice having Tikki for company.”

“Awww Plagg, that’s uncharacteristically sweet of you. Is Tikki’s influence having an effect on you?” Adrien teased.

“Hey, I can be nice!” Plagg said defensively. “Occasionally.”

“Uh-huh. This sounds an awful lot like my ‘We’re just friends’ defense,” Adrien said, smirking. 

Tikki giggled. “It does, doesn’t it?”

“Whatever you guys,” Plagg grumbled. “Don’t you have somewhere to be, kid?” 

“Oh yeah, I was going to go wait for Celine. Have fun you two!” Adrien winked as he headed out of the trap door.

Marinette was coming out of the bathroom as Adrien headed down the stairs. “Hey, where are you going?” she asked, following him down.

“I had a voicemail from Celine. They should be here any minute,” he told her.

“Cool,” she replied, taking his hand. “Did you tell them to take the service door?”

“I… did not,” Adrien replied. “I guess we should see if your Papa has locked up yet. He pushed open the bakery door and to his surprise, Celine was already inside, talking to Tom.

Tom turned to look at them and his eyes widened as he saw Marinette. “Why on earth are you dressed for summer in the middle of December?” he asked. 

“It’s just for hair and makeup. I can get changed from this to my dress without ruining all that work,” Marinette explained. “Where’s Peridot and Mimi?”

“They’re coming. They have a lot of stuff to bring in,” Celine said, smiling at her. “Hey doll, it’s nice to see you!”

“Nice to see you too!” Marinette exclaimed as her Maman came in and held the door as Mimi and Peridot both dragged large cases inside.

“Hi Marinette!” Peridot greeted her. “Should we bring in our director chairs? How about our work table?”

“Yes,” she replied. “They aren’t that heavy are they?”

“No, why?” Mimi asked.

“Because Marinette’s room is on the third floor,” Adrien grinned. “I’ll be happy to carry stuff up for you though.”

“Ok,” Peridot agreed. “Celine, you should get the clothes.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Sabine, could I persuade you to open doors for us again?”

“Of course,” Sabine replied.

Ten minutes later, Marinette’s room was a hive of activity as the three women set up workstations and laid out all the clothing and accessories. Marinette grabbed the box containing her shoes and put it next to her dress which Celine had hung on the ladder to her bed along with Adrien’s suit.

“Marinette, your dress is even more beautiful in person,” Sabine said. “Can I take a closer look?”

“Of course you can!’ Celine exclaimed. “Thank you so much for having us. I didn’t really want to fight for a time slot in the suite at the hotel tonight.”

“It’s our pleasure,” Sabine assured her. “I’m glad I get to meet all three of you. The kids said you are the ones going on the trip with them.”

“That’s right,” Peridot confirmed. “I’m excited for it. I think we’ll have lots of fun.”

“So,” Mimi said as she finished setting up. “Want to get these two in robes and get started? I can do Adrien first and you can take Marinette, Peridot.”

“Sounds good to me,” Peridot agreed, pulling two fluffy robes out of a bag and handing them over to Adrien and Marinette. Celine eyed Adrien.

“Sorry babe, you need to take your t-shirt off or you’ll wreck all Mimi’s work.

“Yeah, I know,” he grumbled good naturedly as he pulled off his shirt and put on his robe. Celine whistled and he blushed. “I hope you’re not going to be doing that all next week!” he told her.

Celine grinned. “I promise not to do it more than once…”

“Don’t mind her, Sabine,” Adrien told her as he went to sit at Mimi’s station. “She’s basically Alya’s twin and lives to tease me.”

“What? You’re my honorary little brother! I have to tease you!” Celine exclaimed.

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Adrien said. “I didn’t realize I had an honorary big sister.”

“Well, you do,” Celine replied, grinning.

Marinette smiled as she put on her own robe and sat down for Peridot.

“All right girl, let’s get to work!” she exclaimed, picking up one of her brushes.

There was a knock on the trap door and Tom poked his head in. “Room for one more? I just finished locking up.”

“Come on in, Papa,” Marinette invited as Peridot started applying primer to her face.

“You can sit over here with me,” Sabine said, patting the empty spot next to her on the chaise. “I’m just trying to stay out of the way.”

“Good plan,” he laughed as he sat down. The room settled into silence as Mimi and Peridot focused on their work.

“This is far too quiet for me,” Celine complained, taking out her phone and starting some music. “That’s better. We needed some ambience.”

“You are quite the pro at this, aren’t you son?” Tom observed, watching his calm demeanor as Mimi expertly styled his hair.

Adrien smiled. “Thanks, Tom. I’ve been doing this a long time so I guess I am used to it now.”

“He’s a dream to work with, Celine confided, grinning at Tom. “But I suppose you know that already, don’t you?”

Tom laughed. “I do indeed,” he replied.

“So Adrien, how was the dance last night?” Celine asked as she organized all the accessories on the work table.

“It was fun,” Adrien replied. “I did hear some disturbing gossip from Chloe though. Do you know what the story is on Lila and my father?”

“You… just found out about that?” Celine asked, looking shocked. “I assumed your father or at the very least Nathalie would have said something about it. Truthfully, I don’t know the full story. I just know she showed up at your house the evening we went out to dinner and your father took out a restraining order on her. Then she came to Gabriel but Sophie didn’t let her get any further than the front desk. She called Nathalie and Nathalie called the police. They came and took her away. Sophie said she seemed angry but she left without a fight.”

Adrien shivered. “Did she and her mom really get sent to Norway?”

“I did hear that,” Celine admitted. “I didn’t know if it was true. Is that what Chloe told you?”

“Yeah,” Adrien replied.

“Well, that probably means it is true then. Chloe hears things from her father and I’d say he’s a pretty reliable source.”

“I hope so,” Marinette said quietly. “I’ve always thought she had the potential to become very dangerous. I’m glad Mr. Agreste finally figured that out.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner. You were so angry about her at the photo shoot, I just figured you knew and I didn’t want to bring it up,” Celine apologized.

“That was probably a smart move, really,” Adrien replied. “I’m not sure I could have dealt with any more Lila-related news.”

“I didn’t realize she was causing so many problems,” Sabine said. “How did things get so out of hand?”

“She’s manipulative and a shameless liar,” Adrien said evenly. “My father ought to have his head examined for giving her so much influence at Gabriel. I’m not surprised if she started to turn on him if she thought it could benefit her. I bet that was the real reason she got fired.”

“Can we talk about something else now?” Marinette asked. “I don’t really want to think about her right now.”

“Of course, Princess. I’m sorry,” Adrien said apologetically.

“I haven’t heard much about how the dance went,” Sabine said, changing the subject. “Marinette said Nino was going to DJ during Kitty Section’s breaks. How did he do?”

Adrien laughed. “He played a prank on us right at the start of the dance, actually.”

“Nino is the one coming along on the trip isn’t he?” Mimi asked. “You’re all finished with me by the way, Adrien.”

“That’s right,” Adrien confirmed. “He decided to call us out on the first dance with this random song.”

Celine laughed. “You boys are so mean to each other sometimes!”

“Ah, only occasionally,” Adrien laughed. “He was just getting me back for only suggesting slow songs for his playlist. He found this song that starts slow then speeds up and then slows down again. I actually like the song but it was pretty hard to dance to having never heard of it.”

Tom laughed. “I have to admit, that’s a pretty good prank.”

Adrien grinned. “It definitely seems funnier now than it did last night, he admitted. “But don’t tell Nino I said that.”

“I don’t think he needs the encouragement,” Tom chuckled.

“Ok, Marinette I’m done,” Peridot said. “You can swap seats with Adrien now.” She nodded and got out of her seat as Adrien got out of his.

“Are you ok?” he asked softly, taking her hand and kissing it as they went past each other.

Marinette smiled. “Yeah, I’m ok,” she replied before taking her seat with Mimi.

“You are not the typical father-of-the-girlfriend are you?” Celine asked Tom, eyeing his soft expression.

“Maybe not,” he admitted. “I really don’t know. All I can tell you is that we had at least a year, maybe more where Marinette wasn’t really herself. Oh, she was playing the part, helping with the bakery, having Alya over, doing things for her friends… but she wasn’t asking for anything. She’d hug me if I asked her but she wouldn’t even ask for hugs…” Tom trailed off as he made eye contact with Adrien. “Then this guy turned up and everything changed. I got my little Macaron back and… I can see how much they help each other. I have no desire to get in the way of that.”

“Awww, that’s really sweet,” Celine cooed. “Is Macaron your nickname for Marinette?”

“That’s right,” Tom laughed. “What else would you expect from a baker? I guess I could have called her my little profiterole or something but when I think of my daughter, I think of pink macarons.”

“Papa, you are not allowed to make me cry,” Marinette warned as she took a few breaths.

Peridot looked up from blending concealer under Adrien’s eyes in alarm. “Yeah, please don’t do that!” she exclaimed.

“Fair enough,” Tom replied. “But she started it!” he winked at Celine.

“I did, didn’t I?” Celine grinned. “Peridot, are you about done with Adrien?”

“Yeah, Peridot said. “Just finishing his brows.”

“Doesn’t that feel weird son?” Tom asked, watching in fascination as Peridot ran a tiny brush with a few dots of gel on it over his brows.

Adrien smiled without opening his eyes. “I’m used to it.”

“Right, you’re done.” Peridot told him.

“Can you go get changed behind that screen?” Celine asked, handing him his suit. “I’ll get your accessories ready.”

Adrien nodded and disappeared behind the screen. 

“How’s it going Mimi?” Celine asked.

“Almost done,” she replied. “Did you have any special pins for her hair?”

“I do,” Celine said, pulling out a silver case and pressing her finger against a reader near the handle.

“Damn, they gave you the good stuff!” Peridot exclaimed.

“Yep,” Celine said, grinning as she opened the case. “Although I’m stuck carrying this thing on the red carpet. I’m going to look like a mobster or something.”

Peridot giggled. “You don’t have to carry that all night, do you?”

“Nah,” Celine replied. “It’s going in the safe when I get there.” She pulled out a delicate silver comb decorated with vines and small, shimmering flowers. “What do you think, doll?” she asked as she brought it over for Marinette to see.

“It’s beautiful… the flowers… they aren’t…”

“Diamonds? Yep. Thus the case,” Celine replied, grinning. “Your appearance is going to generate some interest so I’m not messing around. I guess Mr. Agreste must agree because he approved my request to borrow this stuff.”

“O-ok,” Marinette stuttered. “Well… it’s really pretty.”

“Hey,” Adrien said as he came out from behind the screen. “Got anything good for me?”

Celine laughed. “I got you some nice cufflinks. That’s pretty much it. Come here and let me tie your bow tie.”

Adrien nodded and walked over, the pale, silvery green bow tie around his neck contrasting sharply with his black tuxedo shirt.

“I think I recognize that suit,” Sabine said. “Isn’t that the one you wore when you took Marinette out right after you got together?”

“Yeah,” Adrien smiled. “Marinette requested it. I’m just wearing it more formally this time.” He held out his arms and Celine put the cuff links in. “I’m not actually this helpless, I promise. It’s just easier and faster if I let Celine do everything.”

Tom laughed. “If I got a volunteer for bow ties and cufflinks. I would definitely take it,” he assured Adrien.

“Don’t forget the pocket square,” Celine said as she folded it neatly and tucked it in his pocket. “I see you have your shoes on already. Alright, you and Tom need to get out so we can finish getting Marinette ready.”

“You heard the lady,” Tom said as he headed for the trap door. “Let’s go son.” He lifted the trap door and put an arm around Adrien as they walked down the steps.

“That was so adorable,” Celine sighed. “Adrien said he and your husband were buddies, Sabine but I was not prepared for that much cuteness.”

Sabine laughed. “We’re all very fond of him around here. Now how can I help?”

*****

Tom watched in amusement as Adrien anxiously wandered around the living area while they waited. 

“I’m sure they won’t be much longer, son,” he said, putting his hand on Adrien’s shoulder as he walked aimlessly past him.

“Sorry, Tom,” he said pausing and managing a nervous smile.

“You really do wear your heart on your sleeve, don’t you?” Tom asked. 

“I guess I do… or at least I prefer to be that way. I suppose it’s kind of risky to be so clear about how I feel but I prefer it to the reserved, polite persona I’ve had to adapt as I’ve become the public face of Gabriel.”

“When did that start?” Tom asked.

“Well, first it was all these little biographies in magazines but then that cologne came out and that really put me in the spotlight. Now it's growing as I seem to be becoming the face of the Gabriel mens’ clothing line and now this diffusion line.”

“What do you think will happen with the swimwear line?”

“I think… it’s going to be totally insane…” Adrien said. “As long as I have a decent shoot, anyway.”

“No pressure then!” Tom said, smiling at him.

“There’s always pressure,” Adrien replied. “Although this would have been a lot worse if it wasn’t for Marinette.

Tom smiled. “It sounds like they’re coming downstairs.”

****

Marinette couldn’t help but feel nervous as she carefully descended the stairs, clinging to her Maman’s arm for support.

“Thank you for letting us be part of this,” Sabine told Celine. “I didn’t realize what a big deal this was when Marinette told me about it.”

“Neither did I” Marinette confessed. “I didn’t realize how important this was for Adrien. I guess I should have… I literally see him everywhere which is kind of strange.”

“I’ll bet,” Celine laughed. “Let me get the door for you.”

Marinette smiled shyly as she saw her Papa and Adrien watching expectantly. Carefully, she let go of her Maman’s arm and stepped through the door.

“Oh Macaron, you weren’t supposed to do this to me until you got married,” Tom sniffled, wiping his eyes.

“Sorry Papa,” she said softly, giving him a hug while glancing at Adrien, who was staring at her, wide-eyed.

“No apologies needed. You look beautiful,” he assured her.

“Adrien?” Marinette said, looking at his dazed expression.

Silently, he stepped forward and paused. Marinette could see how overwhelmed he was. She made up the distance between them and put her arms around him. She could feel him trembling as he wrapped his arms around her in return.

“Tom, why don’t you come out here with us and we’ll give them a few minutes,” Sabine suggested. Tom nodded and they all retreated to the stairwell.

“Are you ok, Kitty?” Marinette murmured as soon as the door clicked shut.

“Trying to be,” he murmured back, taking a deep breath and letting it out. “I thought I was prepared for this because I already saw you in this dress… but I guess I wasn’t.” He lightly traced his hands down her sides, feeling the contour of her waist.

Marinette smiled up at him and lightly touched his face. “You look gorgeous,” she said, leaning up to kiss him.

“You look like an angel,” he replied. “Do you think we’re ready for this? I don’t think I fully realized what we had in store for us until Celine got out the fingerprint case thing.” He lightly touched her necklace, which matched the design of the hair comb.

Marinette giggled. “She was going to put some rings on but they were all too big so she settled for a bracelet. She held up her arm and the diamond tennis bracelet slid down her wrist. 

Adrien took her hand and kissed it. “I guess we better get going.”


	33. Chapter 33

Marinete sat quietly in the back of the limo, Adrien’s arm curved protectively around her.

“You two look so nervous!” Celine exclaimed. “Take a deep breath. You’ll do great! Marinette, just remember what we practiced in your room, all right?” 

Marinette nodded. “I will. Thanks Celine.”

Celine touched her shoulder reassuringly. “I’ll be right behind you on the carpet in case you need anything.”

“Looks like we’re here,” Adrien observed as the driver stopped outside the side of the hotel and came around to open the door. “Ready, Princess?”

Marinette nodded and watched as he slid out before turning to offer his hand to her and help her out of the car. She lifted the front of her dress enough to step up onto the pavement and let Adrien lead her to the looming red carpet. Marinette looked around in fascination as she stepped onto the plush, red surface. There were people milling around everywhere and she could see a bank of flashing cameras up ahead.

“Is that your father?” she murmured, spotting a familiar figure approaching the press area.

“Yeah,” Adrien said in surprise. “Wow, he never comes to these things anymore.”

“The photographers were shouting something to Gabriel and he turned, spotting the two of them.

“Adrien,” he called, wearing the same practiced smile Marinette often saw Adrien use. “Come here son.”

“Sorry,” Adrien whispered. “I’ll come back as quickly as I can.”

“It’s ok,” Marinette smiled, reassuringly. “I’ll be fine.”

Adrien squeezed her hand before letting it go and walking swiftly toward his father.

“Hey Marinette,” Celine said as she, Peridot and Mimi caught up with her. “I’m surprised to see him here. I guess he wants to signal that everything is fine after all that drama.”

“You know, I think you’re right,” Marinette agreed. Together, they watched as Adrien posed with his father. Finally, Gabriel nodded and said something to Adrien before turning and heading into the hotel.

“All right, Marinette,” Celine murmured. “Don’t walk all the way to Adrien. You need to stop about two meters from him and do what we practiced. Then walk over and join him, ok? I’m going to straighten your dress when you stop and then get out of the way.”

Marinette nodded and did her best to walk confidently into the press area. She stopped a short distance from Adrien and turned to face the photographers. She felt Celine pulling the tull at the front of her dress straight. “Thanks,” she whispered as Celine scurried out of the way. She lifted her chin and posed as Celine had shown her earlier, struggling not to blink as the flashes strobed in bursts of bright white light. She turned to her left to show the back of the dress, looking over her shoulder and doing her best to keep a smile on her face as the flashes went off once again. Once the flashes died down, she relaxed her pose and walked over to Adrien.

“You did great!” he whispered in her ear. “Is that what Celine showed you at home?”

“Yeah,” she smiled shyly, aware from the flashes of light that the photographers were already taking pictures of them. Adrien smiled back and lightly rested his hand on her back as they stood together, the flashes resuming with renewed vigor.

“Now, look up at me,” he murmured after a few seconds.

Marinette did as he asked and they smiled at each other. Adrien winked at her and she playfully winked back. “Is it ok if I kiss your cheek?” he asked quietly.

“Of course,” she said, blushing slightly as he smiled and leaned over to press his lips against her cheek, bringing about another storm of flashes.

“Be prepared to see that everywhere,” he warned with a grin.

“At least we’ll both remember this one,” she murmured and he laughed.

“Fair point,” he acknowledged. “Let’s go inside now.”

“Hey you two,” Celine greeted them when they came in. “I just got rid of my mobster case.”

Adrien laughed. “It’s a statement accessory all on its own,” he joked.

Celine snorted. “Statement accessory.. I’m teaching you well, aren’t I babe?”

Adrien laughed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. “I guess you are. Could you take a picture of Marinette and I next to the staircase? I need to post something on Instagram for Gabriel.”

“Sure!” she exclaimed, taking his phone. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

Adrien led Marinette over to the corner of the staircase, next to a large planter full of holiday greenery.

“Perfect!” Celine exclaimed as she took a few full length pictures before walking nearer to get some close-up shots.

“Thanks,” Adrien said, taking his phone back and opening Instagram. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Marinette but I don’t want to forget to do this.”

“I don’t mind,” Marinette assured him, watching as he selected a full length picture and uploaded it. He stood thinking for a moment before typing a caption

_Gabriel Holiday Party with @marinettedesigned my Princess… my Angel… not sure what to call her when she looks this beautiful. Suit, dress and jewelry @gabrieldesignhouse  
#adrinette #gabrielholidayparty #gabriel #gabrieldesignhouse_

“Is this ok?” he asked, showing her the caption.

Marinette blushed as she read what he had written and nodded. “That’s really sweet of you to say.”

Adrien shrugged and grinned. “It’s the truth.”

“Aww,” Marinette leaned up and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied. “Ready to go check out the ballroom?”

Marinette took his arm. “Ready when you are!”

The ballroom was buzzing with conversation when Adrien and Marinette came in.

“Marinette, my girl! Long time, no see!”

Marinette turned sharply at the familiar voice. “Hello Jagged! How are you! How’s the new album?”

“Not done yet,” he grumbled. “I’ve been battling for studio time with that silly XY character. I've got all the songs ready to go though. When I get everything recorded would you consider designing another cover for me? I’d like you to listen to everything and see what you come up with if you’re interested.”

“Sure I’d be interested!” Marinette exclaimed.

“I’ll have Penny give you a call then. So what brings you to this event anyway?”

“I’m here with my boyfriend,” Marinette replied, smiling up at Adrien. “Jagged, this is Adrien Agreste. Adrien… well you know who Jagged Stone is!”

Adrien laughed. “I definitely do. I have all your albums, Mr. Stone.”

“Ah call me Jagged. Agreste huh? Does that mean your father is the one putting on this event?”

“That’s right, Jagged,” Adrien replied.

“I think I’ve figured out why you look so familiar. You’ve been on a lot of billboards lately, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” Adrien chuckled wryly. “I’m afraid no one can escape me these days.”

Jagged laughed. “I know that feeling all too well, my boy. Well, it was nice meeting you and nice seeing you again, Marinette. I’ve got to go check on Fang.”

Marinette nodded. “Nice seeing you too, Jagged!”

Adrien squeezed her hand as he walked away. “Well! Previewing his next album! I’m jealous.”

Marinette laughed. “I guess that was a pretty lucky meeting.”

Adrien smiled and kissed her hand as he scanned the room. “Ready for a less lucky meeting?” he asked as he noticed Chloe approaching them in a full length fitted yellow sequin dress.

Marinette giggled. “I don’t think we have the option to avoid it, do we?”

“Not really,” Adrien replied, smiling at her.

“Ugh, do you two ever stop making eyes at each other?” Chloe grumbled as she stopped in front of them.

“Not if I can help it,” Adrien replied. “Did you come over just to say that or was there something else?”

“Well… no…” Chloe stammered. “I just thought I’d… say hello… see what plans you had for Christmas… that sort of thing.”

“I’m at home for Christmas until the afternoon and then I’m going over to Marinette’s for the evening,” Adrien answered.

“You’re spending Christmas together?” Chloe asked, disbelievingly.

“Part of it, yes,” Adrien affirmed.

“Do you regularly spend time at that… bakery?” Chloe asked, her expression a mixture of pity and scorn.

“Of course I do!” Adrien exclaimed, slipping his arm protectively around Marinette’s waist. “Really Chloe, what did you think? She’s my girlfriend!”

“Yeah of course, sorry,” Chloe said, rolling her eyes.

“What are you doing for Christmas, Chloe?” Marinette asked politely, trying to break the tension between her and Adrien.

“Staying here with Daddy,” she answered. “Maybe Mother will be back. Who knows?”

“I hope you have a nice Christmas either way,” Marinette said.

“Um, thanks, you too,” Chloe managed. Several emotions crossed her face before she turned and stalked off.

“Thanks,” Adrien whispered. 

Marinette grinned. “Anytime, I see Victor, Margot and Noelle over by the bar. Let’s go say hello.”

“Sounds good. Would you like some Champagne?” Adrien asked as he led her over to their friends.

“Ummm, ok,” Marinette said after considering his question.

“If you’d rather have water or something, that’s fine,” Adrien said, hastily. “I just saw glasses are being passed out if you want one.”

“No, that wasn’t my reason for hesitating,” Marinette laughed. “You guys have it good, you know. It’s going to be quite the production if I need a restroom break.”

“I… hadn’t considered that,” Adrien replied, laughing.

“To be honest, neither had I until Celine warned me. The dress is a lot more fitted than it was when I tried it on because of all the alterations. I can barely unzip any of it, and certainly not enough to take it off on my own. Celine told me to find her or Mimi or Peridot or Margot if I needed help.”

“You are right, we men have it a lot easier, don’t we?” Adrien asked as he nuzzled her shoulder.

“Just so long as you’re aware of that fact.” Marinette teased.

“Sooo, Champagne?” Adrien asked as a waiter approached them. 

“Ah, why not? At least Margot is here if I need her!” Marinette reasoned.

Adrien smiled and lifted two glasses off the waiter’s tray. “Thanks,” he told him as he handed one over to Marinette.

“Adrien! Marinette!” Victor greeted them with a smile. “Enjoying your evening?”

“It’s been interesting,” Adrien replied. “Marinette introduced me to Jagged Stone so that was cool. Then Chloe came over and did her Chloe thing which was less cool.”

“How do you know Jagged Stone?” Margot asked.

“I designed and made his Eiffel Tower glasses and I designed his last album cover.” Marinette answered.

“Wow!” Victor exclaimed.

“You made those glasses?” Adrien asked. “I didn’t know that!”

“Yeah, when we did the work placement here. That is what led to the album cover,” Marinette answered.

“Seriously? No wonder Gabriel wanted you here,” Victor stated. “You’re so talented, I’m not surprised he was keen to get you on board.”

“Thanks, Victor,” Marinette said, blushing.

“While we’re doling out compliments, you two look absolutely incredible together,” Margot said.

“Awww, thanks Margot,” Marinette replied. “And thanks for doing all the alterations so quickly. You did an amazing job.”

“Thanks, Marinette,” Margot replied, smiling.

“So how long are you two planning on staying?” Victor asked.

“I don’t know, maybe an hour?” Adrien ventured. “I never had dinner so I’m getting pretty hungry.”

“Me too,” Marinette admitted.

“You could probably get something to eat in the restaurant,” Noelle suggested. 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to risk getting anything on my dress,” Marinette said. “I’m hoping I can go home and change before we go back out.”

“Awww,” Adrien said, sadly.

“Sorry Adrien. I’d prefer not to ruin the first thing I ever borrow from Gabriel.” Marinette said apologetically.

“Better enjoy it while it lasts,” Victor teased him.

“I guess so,” Adrien replied, putting his empty wine glass on the bar and slipping an arm around Marinette’s waist.

“There you two are!” Celine exclaimed as she joined them.

“Hey Celine,” Victor greeted her. “I have to say, bold move, getting out the couture for Marinette. I was pretty blown away when you brought in a €14,000 dress for alterations.”

“What?” Marinette gasped. “Celine! You didn’t…”

“I did,” Celine laughed. “I sold the idea on Nathalie first. I went on about Adrien’s increasing profile and all that. And they were absolute perfection on the red carpet so I’m sure Mr. Agreste will be pleased.

“That’s true,” Victor conceded. “She’s certainly going to raise the profile of his designs and that’s a very good reason to lend out couture.”

“Goodness,” Marinette said, still looking shocked. “I’m glad I didn’t fall down or do something stupid.”

“Aw, Princess you are perfect for that dress,” Adrien said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “Or maybe the dress is perfect for you. Either way, no one is going to look as beautiful as you do wearing it.”

“Awww,” Noelle cooed. “Adrien, you are the sweetest.”

“He is, isn’t he,” Marinette said as she wrapped her arm around his waist. “I’d melt into a puddle if it weren’t for the scaffolding under this dress keeping me upright.”

Celine threw back her head and laughed. “Scaffolding! Believe me, that shit only gets worse as you get older.”

Victor looked at Adrien’s startled face and laughed. “Learning a few hard truths about women tonight, huh Adrien?”

Adrien blushed. “I guess so. I’m beginning to understand why Marinette wants to go home and change before we go get something to eat.”

“That’s for sure,” Celine agreed. “I wouldn’t want to go out to eat in that either. Make sure before you leave that you come up with me to the suite so we can put all the jewelry away.”

“What!” Victor laughed. “Did you get approved for jewelry as well?”

“I sure did,” Celine smirked. 

“Please don’t tell me how much this stuff is worth,” Marinette begged. “I don’t even want to know!”

“Yeah, you probably don’t,” Celine agreed.

“So have you got reservations anywhere?” Margot asked.

“No, I should probably make sure we can get in somewhere. Any suggestions?” he asked, looking at Marinette.

“Ummm, the fireplace restaurant?” she replied. 

Adrien grinned and kissed her cheek. “I’ll see what I can do. Excuse me, I’ll be right back.”

“Hey everyone,” Jolie said as she approached the group. “Is Adrien coming back soon?”

“Yeah, he just went to make a phone call,” Victor said. 

“Oh good. I don’t need to chase after him then.” Jolie said.

“Is something wrong?” Marinette asked, looking worried.

“Oh no, nothing like that!” Jolie assured her. “I just told my colleagues I wouldn’t be long.”

“I hope he can get a reservation,” Marinette said. “I’m starving!”

“When was the last time you ate?” Celine asked, looking concerned.

“Lunchtime,” Marinette admitted. “We took a nap after that and we didn’t wake up until 4:30 so we didn’t have time to get a snack.”

“Yikes,” Margot said. “Don’t go drinking any more Champagne then girl! It’ll go straight to your head!”

“Good point,” Marinette replied. “I only had one glass so that’ll be ok I think.”

“So you and Adrien were napping together. That’s so cute!” Celine said. “You were out late last night too weren’t you?”

“Yeah we had the school dance yesterday. It was fun but we were both really tired by lunchtime.”

“Awww, did you get any pictures?” Margot asked.

“My Maman took some. She texted me a few earlier. I don’t have my phone on me though. I think maybe Adrien grabbed it but I’m not sure,” Marinette said.

“What’s that Princess?” Adrien asked as he returned.

“Did you grab my phone by chance?” Marinette asked.

“Oh! Yeah, I did,” he replied, reaching into his inside pocket and pulling it out. “I got us a reservation in just over an hour so we need to leave pretty soon.”

“Awesome,” Marinette said as she took her phone from him and brought up the picture Sabine had taken the previous evening. “Here Margot! This is from last night.”

“Oh, you look so cute, Marinette! Did you make your dress?” she asked.

“Yeah, I did,” Marinette replied.

“Ooh, let me see,” Celine said, peering over Margot’s shoulder. “That is really cute, Marinette. I can’t believe the stuff you can already make.”

Margot passed the phone over to Victor and Noelle. 

“Wow,” Victor said, “How old are you anyway, Marinette if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m sixteen,” she replied.

“Do you guys remember that black feather derby hat I wore a few years ago? She made that too,” Adrien told them.

“Seriously?” Victor said.”I didn’t realize your history with Gabriel went back that far.”

“Yeah,” Marinette said shyly. “Then I found out Adrien was allergic to feathers so I remade it with fake ones.”

“Awww,” Celine cooed, taking the phone from Victor and handing it back to Marinette. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Jolie said. “Adrien, you asked if I could let you know about any new campaigns . I wanted to let you know the t-shirt campaign is starting on Monday.”

“Wow, thanks for the heads up, Jolie. Why are they starting it so close to Christmas?”

“I don’t know. I know it runs through January,” she replied.

“Well at least I’ll be gone for part of it,” Adrien laughed. “Thanks so much for telling me. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem. I need to get going. It was nice seeing you all!” Jolie smiled at everyone before turning and walking off.

“If you two are leaving soon, let’s go take care of the jewelry and I’ll call a driver for you,” Celine said.

“Sounds good to me,” Adrien said. “It was nice seeing all of you!”

“It was nice seeing both of you!” Victor replied. “Enjoy the rest of your evening!” 

“Thanks,” Marinette replied. “See you later!”

“All right you two, follow me,” Celine said as she led them out of the ballroom.

Marinette and Adrien followed Celine to the elevator. They all got in and she tapped the button for the top floor. “Gabriel reserved one of the main suites so we could have the big safe,” she explained. “A lot of stylists booked slots to get ready there as well. I’m glad we didn’t have to do that.” The elevator stopped and they all got out when the doors opened. Celine walked to a door nearby and slid in a key card. They followed her into the room, letting the door close behind them. The safe was discreetly tucked into a closet and Celine went straight in and typed in her code.

“Here we are,” she said, taking the case out and pressing her finger on the reader to open it. She took Adrien’s cufflinks and put them in a little box. “I’ve got some plain cufflinks in my bag,” she said, searching through her clutch and pulling out a set of knotted cufflinks made out of black cord and putting them on for him.

“You are prepared for everything, aren’t you?” Marinette asked in awe.

“As far as clothing and accessories, I sure try to be!” she laughed. Carefully, she plucked the comb from Marinette’s hair and put it away as Marinette unfastened the necklace. “Thanks,” she said as she took the necklace and then unfastened the bracelet. “There! You’re all set! Let me call you a driver.”

Adrien and Marinette waited as she talked to someone briefly and then hung up. “They’ll be out the front door in five minutes so you better get going.”

******

Everything was quiet when they reached the bakery. 

“Shit,” Marinette said quietly as they got out.

“Don’t worry, I have your keys,” Adrien reassured her.

“That’s good… although that isn’t what I just realized,” Marinette said, blushing.

Adrien tapped on the driver’s window. “Can you wait outside a few minutes? She needs to change quickly so we can go get something to eat.”

“Of course, Mr. Agreste,” the driver replied.

“Thanks, we’ll be right back.”

Adrien took Marinette’s arm as she carefully stepped onto the pavement before reaching into his trouser pocket, pulling out a small set of keys and handing them to her. She unlocked her door and they climbed the steps to her room as quickly as they could.

All of the equipment and tables had been tidied into one corner of the room. Marinette retrieved a stash of cheese and macarons for the Kwami as they zipped out of the other pocket of Adrien’s jacket.

“Let’s go get some fresh air, Plagg,” Tikki said as she noticed Marinette’s flustered expression.

“Sounds good to me,” Plagg said and they zoomed outside.

“So… I just realized… I’m going to need your help,” Marinette said nervously. “Like I said earlier, I can’t unzip it very far on my own.”

“It’s okay, Marinette,” Adrien said. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be happy to help you.”

“G-good. I feel really silly for only realizing this now,” she replied. 

“Aww, you don’t have to feel silly. And before I help with that…” Adrien pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Marinette sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back, opening her mouth slightly as he kissed her harder. They clung to each other, their kisses growing more passionate until Adrien reluctantly pulled away.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to get carried away,” he murmured. “I’ve been wanting to do that ever since I saw you in that dress.”

Marinette blushed. “You definitely don’t need to apologize for that! I’m going to get my other dress and stuff. Just give me a minute.”

When Marinette was ready, she stood next to the screen, facing away from Adrien. “Okay,” she said quietly, feeling very self-conscious.

Adrien came over and gently kissed her shoulder. “It’s all right,” he murmured. “Please don’t feel embarrassed. This is really nice and I’m glad I can help you.” Carefully, he pulled the zipper down, making sure it didn’t catch on the fabric. Marinette held the front up as she felt the dress loosen. The zipper went all the way to the small of her back and Adrien had to kneel for a moment to get all the way down. “There you are, Princess,” he said, standing up and stroking her back gently. “I don’t know what I expected something you referred to as scaffolding to look like but it wasn’t this. It’s very pretty.”

Marinette smiled and reached for the tie at the bottom of the basque. She pulled on the ribbon tentatively and it loosened. “Oh. thank goodness,” she breathed. “I thought she might have double-tied it and then I would have needed help with this too.”

Adrien laughed. “That would have been okay too, I promise. I’ll back off now and let you finish.”

“Thanks,” Marinette said as she disappeared behind the screen.

“You ok?” Adrien asked five minutes later.

“Yeah,” she answered. I’m almost ready. She came out a couple minutes later in her black ‘Identity reveal’ dress.

“You are so lovely,” Adrien said, smiling softly at her. “Thanks for letting me help you. I can tell you are a lot more comfortable now.”

Marinette leaned up to kiss him. “Thank you for helping me. Let’s go get something to eat.”


	34. Chapter 34

Marinette woke up late on Sunday morning and smiled sleepily as she realized that Adrien was snuggled against her.

“Adrien?” she murmured softly.

“Mmmm,” he hummed as he wrapped his arms around her. “Good morning, Bug.”

“When did you get here?” she asked.

“About 7:30. Your Maman told me I should go get some more rest.”

“I wonder what time it is now,” Marinette said, sitting up and reaching for her phone. “Wow, it’s after 10. I can’t remember the last time I slept this much. Probably your birthday I guess!”

Adrien sat up next to her and put his arm around her. “I brought my suit with me. Do you know when the style team is coming to pick up their stuff?”

“No, let me see if they’ve texted… whoa!” Marinette’s eyes widened as she opened her text app.

“Have you looked at your phone recently?”

“Not really… apart from putting the picture up on Instagram and calling the restaurant…” Adrien trailed off. “Had a lot of people texting you?”

“Uh, yes,” Marinette said. “Maybe I should just call Celine instead of trying to find her message if she has even left one yet.”

“Good plan,” Adrien agreed, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Marinette smiled and leaned against him as she dialed Celine’s number.

“Hey Celine, I didn’t wake you did I?” Marinette paused as she listened. “Oh good. Were you planning on stopping by today to pick everything up?... Sure… Yeah that works… See you then!” Marinette hung up. “She says she’ll call Peridot and Mimi and plan on being here around 2. She’ll text me if that changes.”

“Sounds good,” Adrien replied. “With school out next week, are you going to be helping in the bakery more?”

“Yeah, we have a lot of special orders so I’ll be doing a lot of baking probably. Our foot traffic is usually not that busy this week, just people picking things up for Christmas. What is your schedule like?” Marinette asked.

“I don’t have anything today but I have fencing tomorrow and a Chinese lesson on Tuesday. No piano lessons but I have to practice. That’s pretty much it.”

“I hope that means you can spend some time here,” Marinette said.

“Hopefully I can get away for a little while each day. Christmas has been getting trickier. Father’s mood seems to get worse the closer it gets. Apart from having lunch together, we don’t do anything to celebrate anymore. He seemed kind of angry when I asked if I could come here and stay over since he’s leaving the next day but he agreed to it.”

“That was brave of you!” Marinette laughed.

“Yeah well, sales are good so he can afford to be more accommodating,” Adrien replied. “Hopefully the t-shirt campaign does whatever it needs to do.”

“What did he say to you on the red carpet last night?” 

“Oh that,” Adrien laughed. “He told me not to forget the Instagram post.”

“Wow… I was hoping he was saying something nice,” Marinette said sadly.

“Aw Princess, it’s ok. I’m used to it by now,” Adrien replied. “You’ve opened my eyes to how many people care about me. I never fully realized how many people at Gabriel were looking out for me and I have your family as well… and of course best of all, I have you.”

“Awww,” Marinette leaned over to kiss him and he pulled her into his lap. “Well, hello!” she giggled.

Adrien grinned. “I just wanted to hold you. Is that ok?”

“Of course it is,” she replied, resting her head on his chest.

“I can’t stop thinking about how beautiful you looked last night,” Adrien said, kissing the top of her head. “I’m glad I got some pictures or I might think it was all a dream.”

Marinette smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “You looked gorgeous in that tux. Although I don’t think you’ll have to worry about a shortage of pictures.”

“Of course… the red carpet. How could I forget about that?”” Adrien asked, picking up his phone. “I imagine those are out now.”

“I’m guessing that’s why I have so many text messages,” Marinette said.

“Probably,” Adrien agreed. “I have a whole bunch from Jolie.” He opened his conversation with her. “Well… I’m glad I’m leaving the country in a few days…” He showed her the list of newspapers they had appeared in that morning. “Father will be pleased anyway. She’s sending me links to websites too.” He tapped one and a picture of the two of them sprang up on a Paris gossip site.

“Wow, I’m glad I’m leaving the country too!” Marinette joked.

Adrien laughed. “I’m extra glad we’re leaving the country together,” he said. “Although hiding up here is also good.”

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed, turning and leaning back against him before reaching for her own phone. Adrien kissed the top of her head and slipped his arm around her waist. They sat in comfortable silence, reading all their messages.

“Is this an actual lazy Sunday?” Adrien asked after a while.

“Looks that way, doesn’t it?” Marinette said, putting down her phone. “I’m going to go take a shower. I’ll be right back.”

“Nooo,” Adrien protested, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

Marinette shivered. “So I’m just spending the rest of the day in my pajamas?” she asked.

“When you put it that way…” Adrien grinned. “Yes.”

Marinette laughed. “That doesn’t seem fair. You’re already dressed.”

“Only because I couldn’t really walk here in my pajamas,” Adrien replied.

“You walked here? That was brave.”

“I wore my Carapace hat,” Adrien said. “Plus it’s quiet on Sunday mornings.”

“So are you really going to make me eat lunch in my pajamas?” Marinette asked plaintively.

Adrien laughed. “Ok, when you put it like that…” He gave her a final squeeze before letting her go. He watched as she descended the ladder and went to pick out some clothes.

“Be right back!” she promised, blowing him a kiss.

*****

It was approaching lunchtime when Marinette and Adrien headed downstairs.

“Hello you two!” Sabine greeted them with a smile. “You seem to be pretty famous today!”

Marinette laughed nervously. “What do you mean? Have you had any trouble?”

“Oh no, nothing like that. I’ve just had so many of our regulars asking about your red carpet appearance last night. A few even brought their papers in to show me. I have to admit, that was rather surreal.” Sabine said.

“Probably not as surreal as actually walking on the red carpet was,” Marinette said as she went to get plates. “I don’t know how to describe what it was like having that many cameras taking pictures at once. It was hard to keep my eyes open with so many flashes going off.”

Adrien followed her to the kitchen, got out silverware and started helping her set the table. “You did great though, Marinette. You didn’t seem nervous at all.”

Sabine smiled as she watched them for a moment. “Thanks you two,” she said as she took a quiche out of the oven.

“No problem,” Adrien replied. “I feel kind of bad about not helping in the bakery today.”

“I think you both needed the rest. What time did you get in last night Marinette?” Sabine asked.

“We both came back at 10 and I changed into a regular dress. Then we went back out for a late dinner and the driver dropped me off around midnight,” Marinette answered.

“By the way, Celine and co are coming in an hour to pick everything up,” Adrien told her.

“That’s good. I’m sure Marinette will be glad to get her space cleared out,” Sabine said.

“Yep, I can say good-bye to the 14,000 euro dress,” Marinete said.

Sabine’s eyes’ widened. “Really? That dress is… 14,000 euros?”

Adrien nodded. “That’s what Victor said. He works in alterations.”

“Wow,” Sabine said. “ I can understand why you wanted to change before going to get dinner.”

“Exactly,” Marinette agreed, laughing.

“Hey everyone!” Tom greeted them cheerfully as he opened the door. “Adrien! Can you hold the door for me, son?”

“Sure!” Adrien replied as he set four glasses of water on the table and went to hold the door.

“Thanks,” Tom said as he carefully carried a fir tree into the room. “Tree guy delivered as I was locking up which was good timing.”

“I’ll go get the tree stand,” Sabine said. “I took out all the decorations last night. Marinette, can you get the salad out of the fridge?”

“Sure Maman,” Marinette agreed.

“Wow, you guys decorate for Christmas?” Adrien asked.

“Well… yes, son. We do every year!” Tom exclaimed.

“That’s amazing,” Adrien replied. “We haven’t had any decorations for awhile. Father doesn’t really do Christmas at all anymore.”

Tom looked sadly at Adrien as he carefully held onto the tree. “If you can stay this afternoon, you are welcome to help decorate here.”

“I’d love to!” Adrien exclaimed. “That sounds like fun!”

“Here Tom, I’ve got the stand. Are we putting the tree in the usual spot?”

“Sure,” he replied agreeably. Sabine put the stand down and he carefully slotted the tree into it before leaning down to tighten the fasteners. “There! You’re all set!”

“I’ve got lunch ready,” Sabine said. “Let’s hurry and eat so you have time to put the star on before you go back downstairs, Tom.”

“Good plan, my dear,” Tom said, grinning as he took a seat. “So how was your evening, you two? You certainly were getting a lot of interest from our regulars this morning. Mrs. Berger and Mrs. Dupuis were especially sad that neither of you were working this morning.”

Adrien laughed. “I can only imagine. I’m sorry I wasn’t helping but it might have caused more trouble than it was worth!”

Tom laughed. “Very possibly. I’m not sure you’d have escaped unscathed from those two ladies. They had not previously figured out that you were Adrien Agreste, the model.”

“Really? How had they not realized that?” Adrien asked. “My face is everywhere.”

“Yes well… this is a pretty unlikely place for a model to be so I guess they never thought about it, Tom said before starting on his lunch.

“To answer your question, the party was fun,” Marinette said. “It was nice seeing so many of the people I’ve been working with.”

“Plus she introduced me to Jagged Stone,” Adrien grinned. “That was pretty awesome.”

Tom laughed. “I forgot all about that. What’s Mr. Stone up to these days?”

“Trying to finish his album,” Marinette replied. “He wants me to listen to it when it’s done and design the cover again.”

“That’s wonderful dear,” Sabine said, looking at her proudly. “You’re going to put yourself through design school on your own at this rate.”

Adrien grinned. “Do I get an autographed copy of the next one when it’s done? I still have the first one.”

“Sure if you want!” Marinette said, smiling at him.

“I saw there was a picture of you and your father,” Tom said. “Was he at the party?”

“Just the red carpet as far as I know. I didn’t see him after that,” Adrien answered. “He doesn’t usually attend events anymore.”

“Celine and I thought he probably was trying to signal that everything was ok after all that drama with Lila,” Marinete said.

“You are probably right,” Adrien said. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Never a dull moment, eh son?” Tom said, winking at him as he took his plate to the sink. “Where’s the star at, Sabine?” 

“I’ll go get the box,” Sabine said. She took her own plate to the kitchen and went to her bedroom, returning with a large, plastic tub. Tom came over and fished around before pulling out the star and placing it on top of the tree.

“My work here is done,” he laughed. “I’m going downstairs. Enjoy your break, my dear,” he told Sabine who was busy uncorking a bottle of wine and pouring herself a glass.

“Oh, I will,” she said, smiling as she went to look through the tub.

“Maman always has the job of sorting through everything while I put things on the tree,” Marinette explained.

“Otherwise known as I get to sit and drink wine while Marinette does most of the work,” Sabine said, grinning.

“Not that I consider this work,” Marinette replied. “I already did the bakery last week.”

“Aww,” Adrien hugged her. “Thanks for letting me help. It’s been a couple of years since I decorated a tree and last time it was just me and Nathalie.

Marinette’s phone began to ring. “That’s probably Celine,” she said, pulling away from Adrien to get her phone. “Hey Celine, come to the side entrance and I’ll let you in.”

“We’ll be right back, Sabine,” Adrien promised as he followed Marinette out.

“Do you need some help?” she asked.

“Nah, relax and enjoy your wine,” he replied, grinning as he shut the door behind him.

“Hey doll,” Celine said, hugging Marinette as she got out of the car. “You seem to be pretty famous today.”

“Yeah, I had a lot of messages this morning ,” Marinette said as Adrien joined her.

“Hi you two,” Mimi said as she and Peridot joined them. “Sabine helped us pack everything up last night so this shouldn’t take too long.”

Once they were up in Marinette’s room, Adrien started moving the bigger items out while Marinette held the door open for him.

“You two are such a great team,” Celine said. “Which reminds me… it occurred to me after you left that your parents probably go to sleep pretty early so… how’d you manage with the dress?”

Adrien laughed quietly as he pulled the folded work table out of the corner and took it down the steps out of Marinette’s room. “I see where you’re going with this Celine. What do you think the answer to that is?”

Celine grinned. “That’s what I thought.”

“You are definitely fulfilling your role as honorary big sister, you know that right?” Adrien replied, rolling his eyes. “Are you really going to give me grief over unzipping her dress for her? Because that is all I did.”

“Really?” Celine looked at him sceptically.

“Really,” Marinette confirmed as she slid the dress and hanger into a garment bag that Mimi had handed her. “I felt like an idiot for not thinking about it until we got here but he was very sweet about it.”

“Aw, you shouldn’t feel bad about it. I didn’t even think about it until you said you needed help. I’m just glad you asked. It was nice,” Adrien said, blushing slightly.

“Ugh, you’re so sweet. Now I feel bad for teasing you,” Celine sighed.

“Good!” Adrien smirked. “Surely you don’t think I’d take advantage of a situation like that”

“Well no, of course not,” Celine replied. “Sorry Adrien, I shouldn’t pick on you about this stuff.”

Marinette shook her head. “You two really are like siblings, aren’t you?”

“Apparently so,” Adrien laughed. “Seriously though, Celine, how many times have you seen people cross my boundaries since you’ve started working with me?”

“A lot…” Celine said, looking sad. “Lila was really terrible about that… and Chloe… and random fans…”

“So don’t you think it’s going to be really important to me not to do anything that would make Marinette uncomfortable? I know how that feels so I try to be extra careful.”

“Of course,” Celine replied, sheepishly.

“All right then,” Adrien said, looking mollified. “I’m going to start carrying the heavy stuff downstairs.”

Celine watched him leave the room, shutting the door behind him. “Well…” she said. “I feel like an asshole now.”

“You kind of were!” Peridot laughed. “You know Adrien is a gentleman.”

“Ugh, that wasn’t even what I was teasing about. I was just saying that was a fairly romantic situation to find himself in,” Celine protested.

“Not really making this much better for yourself!” Mimi laughed.

“It’s ok, Celine. We’re used to being teased but he is awfully careful about making sure I’m ok with whatever we’re doing together. It didn’t feel very romantic, realizing I needed help. I was afraid I was going to make him uncomfortable asking but he was really kind and careful about it. And it made the rest of the evening even nicer,” Marinette said.

“Aww,” Peridot cooed. “That is really sweet, Marinete.”

Marinette smiled. “Just try not to pick on us too much during this trip, please. I totally expect some teasing, especially with Nino and Alya coming too but hopefully not too much.”

“Noted,” Celine said. “I’m going to take some stuff down. I’m sorry, Marinette. I hope I didn’t upset you.”

“Not at all!” Marinette laughed. “I wasn’t upset. I feel sad for Adrien because I know a lot of people don’t respect his space and that makes him more conscious about how he treats other people. I love that about him but I really wish people would back off. Although saying this, I wasn’t always the best about that. I did some stupid stuff trying to get his attention but at least I wasn’t trying to touch him or anything like that.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t mind anything you ever did, doll,” Celnie said. “Ladies, have you got everything you need to take out of her room?”

“Yep,” Mimi said, slinging a large bag over her shoulder.

“All right, let’s go,” Celine said.

Marinette opened the trap door and everyone troupe down the stairs.

“Wow,” Peridot said. “Everything is gone. I can’t believe he got that all down so quickly.”

The four of them quickly made their way down the stairs. The entrance was propped open with the work table and Adrien was busy organizing everything else in the trunk of the car.

“My hero!” Celine called and he turned and grinned.

“Anytime, sis,” he said, winking at her.

“I’m sorry again,” she said. “I can’t promise you I won’t tease you anymore but I’ll try and be more careful about it.”

“It’s fine,” Adrien said. “I’m not upset… and I’d miss it if you stopped teasing me altogether.”

Celine laughed. “Aw, thanks babe.”

“Let me get the table in and you can fit everything else around it,” he told her. 

Celine nodded. “I’m going to hang the clothes in the car. Everything else can go in there.”

A few minutes later, Adrien and Marinette waved the three women off before going back inside.

“Hello you two,” Sabine greeted them as they came back into the living area. “You are right on time. I just finished untangling the lights.”

“Every year!” Marinette exclaimed, laughing. “It sounds like you found the Christmas music too.”

“Yes, I had to dust off the CD player,” Sabine replied, before taking a sip of her wine.

“It’s really nice,” Adrien said, smiling. “Do you want us to put the lights on the tree?”

“Sure, but I’ll warn you, they need to start pretty close to the star so you can plug it in. Usually I just swap with Tom for a bit so he can do that once I’ve untangled them.”

“I think we can reach,” Adrien said, looking thoughtfully up at the star.

“We?!” Marinette asked, looking at him suspiciously.

Adrien grinned. “It worked when you had to get the scanner down.”

Sabine laughed. “Should I be recording this?”

“Go for it,” Adrien winked.

“Ugh,” groaned Marinette as Sabine picked up her phone. “You better not drop me!”

“Not going to happen, Princess,” Adrien assured her as he crouched down. Marinette grabbed the correct end of the lights and climbed up on his shoulders. He grabbed her ankles as he slowly straightened up. “Are you close enough?”

“Move two steps counterclockwise around the tree,” Marinette instructed. Adrien carefully did as she said. “There, I’ve plugged it in.”

“Should I go around the tree so you can start wrapping the lights around?” he asked.

“You two,” Sabine said, shaking her head as she continued to record them.

“Yeah go ahead, Adrien,” Marinette said as she started pushing the lights through the branches.

“Dreeeeamm Teaaamm Dreaaamm Teeaaammm that is what we aaare,” Adrien sang along as _Jingle Bells_ played from the CD. 

“You are such a goofball,” Marinette giggled as she continued wrapping the lights around the tree.

“You love it really,” Adrien said as he kept side stepping around the tree.

Marinette laughed. “Yeah, you’re right about that. I think I’ve got the lights down to where you can reach, don’t you?”

“Ah, boo. I was having fun doing this!” he complained.

“I’m sure you’ll come up with another reason this is necessary some day,” Marinette teased him.

“I’m sure I will,” he replied as he crouched down again and released one of her ankles so she could step down before he let go of the other one.

“I have to say, I’ve never seen anyone put lights on a tree like that!” Sabine said, looking very amused as she put down her phone.

“Neither have I,” Adrien said as he started wrapping the lights around himself. “But I thought it could work.”

“Maybe you just started a new tradition,” Sabine said.

“I hope so. It was fun,” Adrien replied as he finished wrapping the lights around the bottom branches. “What’s next?”

“Garland,” Marinette replied, holding up loops of beads.

“How about you start from the bottom and I’ll take over when you can’t reach?” Adrien suggested.

“You two are definitely starting a new tradition as far as I’m concerned,” Sabine said as she lounged on the couch with her wine. “This is far more entertaining than watching Marinette slave away on her own.”

“Fine with me!” Adrien exclaimed. “I haven’t had this much fun decorating a Christmas tree in a long time.” He stood back watching as Marinette started winding the garland around the bottom of the tree, draping it artistically between the branches. “That looks really nice, Marinette.”

“Thanks,” she replied as she worked her way up the tree. “Maman, did Papa get any extra branches from the tree guy this year?”

“I don’t know. I’ll text him and see,” Sabine replied.

“What do you do with those?” Adrien asked.

“Last year, we decorated the bannister of the staircase in the corner. It was really pretty,” Marinette replied. “I don’t know if Papa remembered that when he ordered.”

“Your Papa says he has a box of branches and things downstairs,” Sabine told her.

“I can go get them,” Adrien offered.

“No, don’t worry. I can get it. I’m getting close to where I can’t reach the rest of the branches anyway,” Marinette said.

“Worried I’ll get mobbed?” he teased.

“A little,” Marinette admitted.

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Adrien said. “I’m happy to take over the garland if you want to get the box.”

“Ok, I’ll be right back,” Marinette promised as she passed the rest of the garland over to Adrien and headed for the door.

“It must be difficult, having to make an effort to avoid people so often,” Sabine said after Marinette left.

“Yeah, I’ve gotten used to it but I’ve become more aware of how weird it is now that Marinette and I are together. I’d like to spend more time going out and doing things with her but I really have to plan everything out in those instances,” Adrien explained. “I tend to take her to more upscale places simply because the management in those types of establishments tend to have a zero tolerance policy about their guests being bothered by anyone. I tried to take her to a regular creperie a little while ago and it was a disaster.”

“Marinette told us about that. She said it ended up being pretty funny but she was glad that Gorilla showed up so promptly,” Sabine said.

“Yeah, Gorilla is the best,” Adrien grinned. “I really wish we could do more regular things together but I don’t see it happening anytime soon. The campaign involving the shoot Marinette came to starts tomorrow. The swimwear campaign launches during Paris Fashion Week. Victor told me we might actually be doing a show during Fashion Week this year. So, I’m afraid keeping a low profile really won’t be possible for the foreseeable future,” he sighed. “I hope Marinette can go to Fashion Week. I think she’d enjoy it and get a lot more out of it than I do.”

“I’m sure she would love that,” Sabine said. “Try not to worry too much about what you can’t do. I know Marinette really appreciates any time she gets to spend with you.”

“I feel the same way,” Adrien assured her as he tried to replicate Marinette’s style with the rest of the garland.

“I'm back,” Marinette announced as she opened the door and shoved a box inside with her foot.

“What did your Papa get?” Sabine asked

Marinette opened the box and laughed. “Mostly branches but also…” she quietly held up a large sprig of mistletoe.

Sabine snorted quietly and nodded at Adrien, who was intently working on putting the garland as high as he could reach. Marinette grinned and nodded back before sneaking up behind Adrien and tapping him on the shoulder. He put the last part of the garland up before turning around.

“What’s next?” he asked, smiling down at her.

Marinette silently pointed up and Adrien laughed when he saw the mistletoe.

“Oh really,” he said, grinning mischievously as he pulled her close and kissed her. “Sorry Sabine,” he said when he pulled away.

“Don’t be,” Sabine said, her eyes twinkling. “I was the one who suggested she should sneak up on you.”

“I’ll bet you’ve already sent a picture to Tom, haven’t you?” Adrien laughed.

“Nooo, although I did just send it to Marinette. I can send it to you as well if you want to give me your number.” she said.

“Of course!” I’m surprised Tom didn’t give it to you already,” Adrien said.

Sabine smiled. “I didn’t even know he had it!” she replied. 

“I hope I haven’t gotten him into trouble in that case. He gave me his number when my father…” Adrien trailed off.

“Ah,” Sabine said, her expression softening. “Of course I understand. That really is between the two of you. Why would I be upset about that?”

“I don’t know,” Adrien shrugged. “I’m not always sure I understand what upsets people. I know what upsets me and I’m pretty sure I know what upsets Marinette although I’m definitely cautious about that. I’ve certainly been told many times that I shouldn’t be upset about something by my father and I’m not even sure what will upset him or not so…”

“Adrien, would you come sit with me for a moment?” Sabine asked.

“Of course,” he replied, sitting down on the couch next to her. Marinette followed and sat beside him.

“I want you to understand,” Sabine said, looking into his eyes, “That whatever is happening with your father isn’t your fault. Clearly the disappearance of your mother has really hurt him but that is absolutely not an excuse to treat you this way. He shouldn’t be manufacturing reasons to justify Being upset with you either. Do you honestly think your mother would be happy about all this if she knew?”

“I-I don’t think she would be,” Adrien said hesitantly. “She really loved my father but I don’t think she would want… this…”

“I don’t think she’d be happy at all,” Sabine said. “She would know as I do that you don’t deserve this. You are growing up but that doesn’t mean you don’t need love and support from your father.”

“Thanks, Sabine,” Adrien said.

“Can I give you a hug?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he replied softly.

Sabine wrapped her arms around him. “There is nothing about you that makes you difficult to love or care for, Adrien. Marinette is not the only one here who loves you. I love you. Tom loves you. I can see what drew Marinette to you. You are a really special person--kind and gentle despite receiving so little of that yourself.”

Tentatively, Adrien hugged her back. “You… love me… really?”

“Really,” Sabine told him. “Truly, you make it easy. You’ve made such an effort to be part of this family. It doesn’t go unnoticed.”

Adrien sighed deeply. “I’m glad you like me being around. I’d rather be here than anywhere else.”

“You are always welcome,” Sabine assured him as she let him go.

“So,” Marinette said, taking his hand. “Want to help me finish the tree?”

Adrien looked at his phone. “I have about thirty minutes before Gorilla gets here. So yeah, I’ll be happy to help until it’s time to go.”

“Yay!” she cheered and Adrien laughed.

“So what’s next, boss?” he asked teasingly.

“Boss!” she exclaimed. “I’m not sure about that!”

“Well, I don’t know what’s next and you do so that makes you the boss,” Adrien replied, ruffling her hair, playfully.

“Fair point,” she conceded. “Ornaments are next.”

“At your service, boss,” Adrien grinned, doing a little bow.

Sabine shook her head and laughed. “You two are both very entertaining tree decorators.”

“If I’m the boss, what does that make Maman?” Marinette asked Adrien. 

“Well, she facilitated the work and now she's delegated the actual labor so I guess she’s the director,” Adrien said, grinning.

“I like the sound of that,” Sabine laughed. “Does this mean I can drink more wine while you two do the work?”

“Hey, far be it from me to tell the director how to do her job,” Adrien replied.

“I might as well,” Sabine grinned as she got up. “No point in going downstairs when there’s only half an hour left before Tom locks up.”

“Wow Maman, you really have delegated all the work this afternoon!” Marinette teased her.

“I guess I have,” Sabine said mischievously. “Back to work you two! I’ve got wine to drink!.”


	35. Chapter 35

Marinette was frosting cupcakes on Wednesday afternoon when she heard the door to the bakery kitchen open.

“Papa?” she said without looking up. “I’m almost done with these.”

“Not Papa,” Adrien said and she looked up and smiled.

“Hey Gorgeous! I’ve missed you!” she exclaimed.

“I’ve missed you too,” he said, pulling her to him and kissing her. “Father has been pretty moody so I haven’t been able to get away. Nathalie told me he was resting and needed silence so I took off with Gorilla while I had the chance.”

“How long can you stay? Marinette asked as she resumed piping little poinsettia flowers on the cupcakes.

“Maybe an hour or so?” Adrien ventured. “I can hang out here if you have more things you need to work on.”

“No, this is my last job for today,” Marinette said. “We close early tomorrow for Christmas Eve but I know we’ll have a lot of people stopping by for special orders and stuff in the morning so I’m sure there will be more to do then.”

“Have you been in here all day?” Adrien asked.

“No, maybe four hours altogether… there, that’s the last one.”

“Those are pretty! You are really good at decorating,” Adrien told her.

“Thanks, lots of practice! Is Papa at the till?”

“Yeah,” Adrien replied.

“Cool, I’ll let him know I’m done. Did you want to go hang out in my room?” she asked.

“Definitely,” he agreed, kissing her cheek. “Can we get some snacks? Man can not live on cold chicken and salad alone.”

“Blech,” Marinette said, wrinkling her nose. “Even for breakfast?”

“Man cannot live on cold chicken and salad and plain oatmeal alone,” Adrien amended. “I seriously hope normal food resumes after the shoot is over.”

“Ugh,” Marinette said. “If it doesn’t, let me know and I’ll start bringing you lunch when school starts back up. No chicken will be involved, I promise.”

“Awww,” Adrien took her hand as they went out of the kitchen.

“Hey Papa, I’m finished,” Marinette said. “Can we get some snacks?”

“Sure, little Macaron, help yourself!” Tom said. “How’s your break been so far, son?”

“Boring and tense,” Adrien answered as he started making coffee. “Something is going on with Father but I don’t know what. It might just be Christmas. He doesn’t want to celebrate anymore at all. I’m surprised he even wants to have lunch on Christmas, really.”

“Well, I’m glad you get to spend some of it with us,” Tom said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “What time do you think you’ll be here?”

“In the afternoon at some point. I’m hoping I can get away by three but it might be a bit later than that,” Adrien replied.

“Well, come hungry,” Tom laughed. “We always tend to go overboard when it comes to Christmas dinner.”

“Trust me, that won’t be a problem,” Adrien grinned. “Do you usually have dinner on Christmas instead of Christmas Eve?”

“Oh yes, we’ve always done that. There just isn’t enough time to fill orders up through Christmas Eve and then make a big meal. Sabine didn’t really celebrate Christmas that much until we got married so we’ve made our own traditions. Be prepared for a mash up of French and Wenzhou dishes.”

“Sounds amazing,” Adrien said as he poured out two cups of coffee and added milk and sugar.

“Ready?” Marinette asked, carrying a plate of cookies and cakes.

“Yep,” Adrien agreed. “See you later, Tom.”

“Bye you two,” he replied, wiking at them as they left the bakery.

“Where’s your Maman?” Adrien asked as they headed for her room.

“Assembling wontons,” Marinette answered. “She’s been going upstairs whenever it quiets down.

“Wow, look at all your presents!” Adrien exclaimed when they entered her room.

“Yeah, I finished wrapping everything last night. Alya texted me this morning to say she’s coming by with Nino after lunch tomorrow so I’m going to give them their presents then. Do you think you can make it?”

“I’ll try,” Adrien said. “I’ve got something for them too.”

“So, what have you been up to this week?” Marinette asked, sitting on the chaise with the plate of cookies. “Apart from sending me ‘I’m bored’ pictures on Snapchat?”

Adrien laughed as he sat down and handed Marinette her coffee. “What can I say? I was missing you.”

Marinette smiled and kissed his cheek. “I missed you too. I especially liked the tower made of bath products. Do you seriously use all of that stuff?”

“No,” Adrien laughed. “Stuff just gets sent to me all the time, lately. I don’t know if they’re hoping I’ll review them or what. I should probably ask Nathalie about that actually. I assume she’s the one putting them there. Anyway, apart from that, I’ve watched movies, worked on my Chinese, practiced piano, played video games with Nino and I’ve been escaping every night as Chat Noir for a bit. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not. I know you’re careful and I don’t think you being visible to whoever is out around the city at night is a bad thing.”

“I mostly just run patrol routes,” he said. “I was wondering actually if you’d like to join me tonight.”

“Sure!” Marinette replied. “What time and where?”

“10? Top of the Arc de Triomphe?” he asked.

“Yeah, I can do that.”

“Awesome, that makes me a little less sad that I have to get going in a few minutes.”

“Awww,” Marinette sighed and leaned against him. “Is Gorilla picking you up?”

“Yeah, he needed to run some errands. He’s going to text me when he gets here,” Adrien explained, finishing his coffee and getting up to put his mug on the desk. He took Marinette’s cup and put it on the desk as well before coming back to the chaise and abruptly plopping down in Marinette’s lap.

“Ugh!” she exclaimed in surprise. “You’re squishing me!” 

“What’s the matter, Bug? You’ve carried me around before!” he teased.

“In my super suit, yes. Any particular reason for crushing my legs?” Marinette asked. 

“Just a random impulse to squish you,” he grinned. “Maybe I’ll try again later tonight then.”

“I’ll give you a piggyback ride across Pont Alexandre III Bridge tonight if you’ll just get off me!” she promised.

“Really?” he asked, grinning.

“Sure… why not, if I can still walk,” she grumbled.

“That’s a little extreme,” he laughed but he got off her.

“Thanks, you dork,” she said, rubbing her legs and sticking her tongue out at him. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

Adrien grinned mischievously. “You think I’m cute, huh?”

Marinette laughed. “Yes, you are very cute. I mean it boggles the mind how such a giant goofball can be so hot but I don’t make the rules.”

“Oh, so I’m hot now,” he asked, suddenly scooping her up in his arms.

“What has gotten into you, you silly cat?” she asked.

“Starved of direct human interaction for a few days,” he said, burying his face in her hair. I’ve gone a bit loopy I guess.”

“Awww, poor Kitty,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I promise you’ll get lots of attention in a few days.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” he told her, nuzzling her cheek.

“So am I,” she agreed, leaning up to kiss him.

“Mmm,” he sighed, holding her close. His phone went off and he reluctantly put her down. “That’s probably Gorilla,” he said, reaching into his pocket. “Yep, he’s outside.”

Marinette leaned up and kissed him again. “Bye Kitty, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Definitely, and I’m holding you to that piggyback ride!” he grinned.

Marinette rolled her eyes and laughed. “Of course.”

*****

“Hey Kitty,” Ladybug greeted Chat Noir as she landed on top of the Arc de Triomphe later that night.

“Hey Bug!” he grinned. “I’m glad to see you!”

Ladybug smiled and scritched behind one of his ears. “I’m glad to see you too.”

Chat closed his eyes and purred in contentment. “I was going to suggest a route but you can keep doing that,” he said.

Ladybug laughed and scritched behind his other ear. “I haven’t heard you purr for awhile, Kitty.”

Chat’s purr grew louder as she scritched behind both ears at the same time. “What could be better than ear scritches from my Bugaboo?” he asked. “Also, I had to make an effort to stop doing that when I’m not a kitty because I was afraid I would start doing it involuntarily and let the cat out of the bag so to speak.”

Ladybug smiled. “That makes sense,” she said, booping him on the nose. “All right Kitty, attention time is over for now. What route do you want to take?”

Chat pulled out his baton and extended it enough to lean against it as he considered which direction to take.

Ladybug stood next to him, looking out at the trees along the Champs-Élysées illuminated with white fairy lights. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” she asked.

“Not as beautiful as you,” he said quietly.

“Kitty,” she protested, blushing.

“Sorry, I said that out loud, didn’t I?” he grinned. “It’s true anyway. So, how about we head toward the Bastille Monument then down to the Louvre and back along the Seine?”

“Sounds good to me,” she agreed, impulsively leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

“Hey,” he said in surprise, his expression soft behind his mask.

“Ready to go?” he asked, smiling affectionately at him as she took out her yo-yo and prepared to cast it.

He grinned. “Of course milady.”

She nodded and launched herself off the monument, wrapping her yo-yo around a light post before bouncing off onto the rooftop nearby. Chat expertly extended his baton and propelled himself to follow her.

Ladybug smiled as Chat quickly caught up with her and they effortlessly matched each others’ pace. They picked up speed, making no conversation but occasionally glancing at each other, wordlessly communicating which buildings to run across so quickly that anyone watching would never be able to discern how they could stay so in sync. When they reached the Bastille Monument, Ladybug descended from the building they were standing on top of to the base of the monument. A few civilians spotted her and called out to her. She waved and smiled as Chat landed next to her.

“Feeling sociable?” he asked, grinning at her.

“I guess so!” she replied, flashing a peace sign as one of the civilians took out their phone and took a picture of them standing together.

“Shall we go say hello then?” he suggested. She nodded and they crossed the street.

“Hello Chat Noir, Hello Ladybug!” one of them exclaimed. “We weren’t expecting you to actually come over?”

Chat smiled. “We were at a stopping point in our route so we thought we’d say hello. How are you all feline tonight?”

A woman in the group giggled. “We’re feline just purrfect,” she replied.

Chat grinned. “Bug, I don’t know about you but I’m enjoying all this appreciation for my puns lately.”

Ladybug laughed. “You’ve certainly found some new furiends, haven’t you?”

“We’re actually out for our Christmas work party,” another member in the group said. “Do you think we could get a picture with you two?”

“Sure!” Ladybug agreed. The group clustered around her and Chat and one of them pulled out a phone and stretched it out to get everyone in the frame.

“Thanks!” he said after he had taken a few pictures.

“No problem!” Chat replied. “Enjoy the rest of your evening!” He nodded at Ladybug and they both launched themselves away, heading for the Louvre. She looked at Chat as they landed a meter apart on the top of a nearby building and he grinned back.

“Race ya!” he challenged as he took off.

Ladybug laughed and quickly caught up with him. “Thought you’d get a head start, huh?” she teased as she passed him with another burst of speed. 

“Worth a try,” he grinned as he sped up even more and they quickly ate up the distance between them and the Louvre trying to edge past each other, landing virtually simultaneously at the base of the larger glass pyramid.

“Next stop, Pont Alexandre III Bridge?” he asked hopefully.

“A promise is a promise!” she agreed, laughing.

“Before we go, maybe you should message Master Liu to let him know when we’re coming. That’s still on for Christmas night, right?”

“Good idea,” Ladybug said, getting out her communicator and typing in a message to the monk. “I’m saying 2am our time, okay?”

“Yeah,” he agreed.

“Done,” she replied, putting her communicator away. “I’m getting the head start this time!”

Chat laughed as he watched her take off before continuing after her along the river bank. It was cold and crisp outside and they passed several people strolling along the Seine before the gilded statues decorating their destination came into view.

“Ok, Kitty,” she giggled as she landed at one end of the bridge. “Hop aboard!” 

“I can’t believe you’re letting me do something this ridiculous,” Chat said gleefully, as he hopped on her back and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“Neither can I,” she laughed as she took a few tentative steps and then started jogging. “Your goofiness is clearly rubbing off on me.”

Chat laughed. “That’s good mews to me,” he said as she jogged all the way to the end before turning around and heading back. “Both ways, huh? You are really spoiling me!”

“I guess I am,” she said, grinning and focussing on the other side of the bridge. A familiar figure was standing in the middle, clearly recording them. “Aw, shit,” she muttered.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Alya asked, putting her phone down.

“Can’t you tell?” Chat smirked. “Ladybug is just horsing around!” He gently pulled on her pigtails. “Faster my noble steed!”

“Do that again and you’ll regret it!” Ladybug warned him.

“You going to buck me off Bugaboo?” he teased.

Alya snorted. “What happened Ladybug? Lose a bet?”

“Christmas present,” Ladybug replied dryly. “I think you’ve had enough, Chat.”

“Ok,” he laughed as he slid off her back. “So Alya, long time no see. Out past your bedtime again?”

Alya laughed. “That’s rich coming from you.”

“Now what do you mean by that?” he asked indignantly. “I’ll have you know I’m… how old did I tell that kid I was?” he asked Ladybug.

She shrugged. “A thousand something. I can’t remember.”

“Huh,” Chat said. “I bet you can’t even remember my birthday milady.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “I don’t know your birthday to begin with, do I?”

“Anyway,” Chat said, grinning. “I don’t think there are bedtimes for ancient superheroes such as ourselves.”

“I do not for one minute believe that either one of you is ancient,” Alya said. 

“I mean, we’re pretty ancient at least,” Chat said. “Honestly after all this time I couldn’t say how old I was. After the first four hundred years or so, you start to lose track.”

Alya looked at him sceptically. “You are so full of shit, Chat Noir.”

“Just trying to maintain an air of mystery, Ms. Ladyblogger,” he smirked.

“I hate to break this up,” Ladybug said, looking amused. “But what brings you out apart from recording me acting like an idiot for Chat’s benefit?”

“I saw you two tagged in a few posts and figured you were on patrol. I decided to head over to the river to see if I could catch up to you since you seemed to be heading that way,” Alya explained.

Chat grinned. “So were you hoping to score an interview with your intrepid journalistic skills?”

“Are you offering?” Alya asked excitedly, bringing her phone back up and opening her video app.

“Sure, why not, it’s Christmas after all,” Ladybug said. “Fire away.”

Alya nodded and focused her camera on herself. “Hello, this is Alya recording for the Ladyblogger website with a special interview. Good evening Chat Noir and Ladybug!” She turned her camera on them.

“Hi everyone,” Chat waved.

“Hello, hope everyone is enjoying the holidays,” Ladybug added.

“So I and a lot of my followers have noticed some interesting changes in your dynamic over the past few months. Would you care to comment on that?”

“What exactly do you mean?” Chat asked. “We’ve been working together a long time now and our relationship has constantly evolved.”

“Well, more recently you seem more in sync than ever before,” Alya said. “And you seem weirdly closer but I see way less flirting.”

“Ah,” Chat nodded. “I didn’t realize all that was so noticeable.”

“Yes, it’s true we’ve been working towards building our partnership for awhile,” Ladybug agreed. “We’ve made a big effort to create boundaries so we both feel good about how we are treated by each other. I don’t want there to be any tension between us because it really impacts our ability to work together.”

“I wouldn’t say there’s no tension between us,” Chat grinned mischievously.

Alya laughed. “Yeah, I’d say there’s still a certain kind of tension happening here.”

“If there is, we’re not doing anything about that, ok?” Ladybug said, rolling her eyes. “We have a job to do and we’re not going to stop until it’s done.”

“Have you made some progress on that front?” Alya asked. “I’ve noticed there are less akumas lately.”

“We’ve noticed too but that doesn’t mean it’s time to rest easy. We are continuing to search for Hawk Moth’s identity so we can bring him to justice.” Ladybug told her. “These patrols are one way to maintain our visibility even when there are lulls in the appearances of akumas.”

“Well, thank you very much for taking the time to talk to me,” Alya said.

“Anytime, Alya!” Chat said. “Well apart from during akuma fights that is. We really appreciate your efforts to stay out of the way lately by the way.”

“Thanks Alya,” Ladybug said.

Alya stopped recording. “Wow, thanks guys. You’ve made my night!”

“Pawesome,” Chat grinned before turning to Ladybug. “I’m going to head home milady. Cat-ch you later!” He pulled out his baton and swept off.

“Are you all right to get home?” Ladybug asked Alya in concern. “It’s kind of late for you to be out on your own, isn’t it?”

Alya grinned. “Are you offering me a ride home?”

“That would probably be the fastest solution,” Ladybug agreed.

“Awesome!” Alya exclaimed.

Ladybug took out her yo-yo and put her arm around Alya’s waist. “Now remind me, which way is home?”

Alya pointed and Ladybug cast out, swinging them into the air. 

“I really miss this superhero thing,” Alya sighed as Ladybug expertly cut through the air and landed on a rooftop.

“I’m sorry. It’s nothing personal. I’ve just been afraid to use the Miraculous with anyone whose identity was compromised,” Ladybug replied apologetically. “Am I still going in the right direction?”

“Yeah, I understand,” Alya replied sadly. “And home is straight down this street.”

“I guess it’s your turn to piggyback or I can carry you while I run,” Ladybug said. “Your choice.”

“Chat is going to be jealous,” Alya teased as she hopped on Ladybug’s back.

“Maybe, but he’ll be waiting until next Christmas for another piggyback ride!” she laughed.

“It’s this building,” Alya said as they crossed another rooftop.

“Got it,” Ladybug nodded. She hopped down to a street lamp and then down to the ground.

“Thanks,” Alya replied. “See you later, Ladybug!”

“You’re welcome!” Ladybug smiled. “Bug out!”


	36. Chapter 36

“Hey girl! Your papa said you were back here!” Alya greeted Marinette as she walked into the bakery kitchen the next day.

“Hey Alya,” Marinette replied, putting down her piping bag. “Let me call Adrien and see if he can come over. He wanted me to let him know when you got here. Is Nino here too?”

“Yeah, Tom is feeding him,” Alya said, laughing.

Marinette grinned as she picked up her phone and called Adrien. “Hey Gorgeous, Alya and Nino are here. Think you can get away for a bit? Good… I’ll see you in a few then… bye!”

“I thought he’d be spending every minute of break here,” Alya said as Marinette resumed her work decorating cookies.

“I was hoping so too but his father has been really difficult lately and he doesn’t want to jeopardize coming here on Christmas so he’s been doing his best to accommodate whatever his father wants until then.”

“That sounds awful… and really boring,” Alya said.

“Yeah, I just wish I could do more,” Marinette replied, sighing.

“I bet he’s looking forward to having a little vacation from that asshole,” Alya said.

“Definitely,” Marinette laughed as she rapidly flooded each cookie with the correct amount of royal icing.

“How are you so fast at that?” Alya asked incredulously as she watched Marinette work.

“I’ve developed a process where I make the outlines on every cookie and then go back and fill in the rest. I’ve been in here a lot this week so I’ve definitely gotten better at this,” Marinette said as she finished with one color and moved on to another. “Once they are all filled in, the ones that I did first will be dry enough to add little embellishments.”

Alya watched as Marinette took a jar of powder out and scooped some into a tiny bowl. “What’s that?” she asked.

“Luster dust,” Marinette said as she added some vanilla extract to the bowl and carefully stirred it together. She took out a small paint brush and began painting the liquid on to some of the decorations on her cookies. 

Alya shook her head as she watched her work. “Girl is there anything you can’t do?”

“Lots of things!” Marinette laughed. “I can’t seem to learn Chinese for one thing which is really annoying. It would be nice to talk to my family in China without needing a translator.”

“Maybe you need a new teacher.”

Marinette looked up at the sound of Adrien’s voice and smiled. “Are you offering?” she asked.

Alya grinned slyly. “I’m sure he could be very motivating.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Always gotta make it weird, huh Alya?”

She shrugged. “When the opportunity presents itself, I have to take it. So Sunshine, what would she get if she did a good job? A gold star? Or something better?”

Marinette gave Alya a despairing look. “You can stop anytime you like, Alya.”

She snorted in amusement. “You two are way too much fun to wind up.”

“Go ahead Alya,” Adrien smirked as he put an arm around Marinette. “I’m just biding my time until the opportunity to get you back comes along. It always does eventually.”

Marinette shook her head as they walked into the front of the bakery. 

“What’s wrong Macaron?” Tom asked, noting her exasperated expression.

“Alya is on a roll,” she replied.

Nino laughed. “That started last night. She called me all hyped because she ran into Ladybug and Chat Noir last night. She already put her interview up. Have you seen it yet?”

“Yeah,” Adrien replied. “I’ve been sitting in my room all morning so I saw it.”

“I haven’t,” Marinette replied. “I’ve been in the bakery most of the day. I’ll have to check it out later.”

“Of course the best part is that Ladybug gave her a lift home,” Nino grinned. “She was very excited about that.”

Adrien laughed. “Well, that was nice of her,” he grinned. “She’s rescued me a couple of times in the past and it’s pretty fun.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Hey!” he protested. “You’ve worked with Chat Noir and I’m not complaining!”

“Yeah, that’s fair,” she conceded. “Shall we go up to my room? I have your presents ready.”

“Same!” Alya laughed, holding up some gift bags.

“So what did you interview Chat Noir and Ladybug about?” Marinette asked as they went up the stairs.

“The thing everyone asks me about the most,” Alya snorted. “Their relationship of course. I’ve got a lot of dedicated shippers out there you know, waiting for those two to get it together.”

“Personally, my favorite part was when Chat Noir made that comment about… uh… tension between them,” Nino chuckled. “Ladybug is so damn determined to ignore it. Girl is in serious denial.”

“Yeah,” Alya chimed in. “I don’t even pretend to understand that. I mean, Chat Noir only gets better with age. Why fight it?”

“Excuse me?” Nino asked indignantly.

“Aw, come on Babe. You know you’re the only one for me but I do have eyes. I mean he’s a ridiculous goofball but he looks great in black leather, whoever he is.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “You two are terrible gossips, you know that right?”

“Marinette, I run a blog about Ladybug and Chat Noir. What do you expect?” Alya smirked. “Ladybug is sweet but she needs to loosen up a bit. I’m sure Chat would treat her right.”

Nino snorted. “I’ll bet he would. We’ll know if those two ever get it on because they’ll probably burn down the city or something.”

“You guys ever think you go a little too far with all this speculation?” Adrien asked, sarcastically. “I’ll bet they’d just love to know that people discuss them like this.”

“Their relationship is fascinating,” Alya said, shrugging. “Why do you think so many people follow my blog? Surely they are both aware of what people are saying about them.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Adrien said as he opened the trap door to Marinette’s room.

“Here you are!” Marinette said as she walked in and picked up two large gift bags.

“Ooh, can we open them now?” Alya asked, excitedly.

“Sure, if you want,” Marinette laughed.

Adrien put his own bag down and sat on the chaise before pulling Marinette into his lap. “Hello,” he murmured in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and leaned into him while watching Alya and Nino dig into the gift bags.

“Oh my god!” Alya screeched as she pulled out her Carapace onesie. “Marinette! This is amazing! Babe!” She looked at Nino as he pulled out his Rena Rouge onesie and screeched again. “You made him the fox! Girl! You are seriously the best!”

“I’m glad you like them!” Marinette said shyly. “There’s more in there.”

“Oooh, these are so pretty!” Alya said, pulling out the soft orange pajamas. “You spoiled me! And Nino! Unnghh, those are so cute!” she exclaimed, looking at his green pajamas.

“Babe, we are absolutely wearing these onesies tomorrow,” Nino said. 

“Aww. does that mean you get to spend Christmas together?” Adrien asked.

“Part of it,” Alya answered. “I’m going to his for lunch and then he’s coming over to mine for dinner.”

“So what did you bring me, Agreste?” Nino asked, eyeing Adrien’s gift bag curiously.

“There’s something in there for both of you,” Adrien answered, grinning. “Go ahead and open it.”

Alya and Nino simultaneously plunged their hands into the bag and pulled out two t-shirts, both of which had “Team #Renapace” written in white. Alya’s shirt was orange and Nino’s green.

“I may have riffed on Marinette’s present a bit,” Adrien admitted. “Although I did not make them myself. I did come up with the hashtag though.”

“Aw, Sunshine, they’re adorable! Thank you!” Alya said. “Here this one's for you.” She handed him a bag. “This one's for you, Marinette.” She handed her the other bag.

Adrien reached into his bag and pulled out a handful of CDs. He looked at the covers and laughed. “Marshmello albums!”

“Yeah bro, it’s been awhile since I actually bought CDs but it had to be done,” Nino grinned.

“Thanks, I will definitely be playing all of these,” Adrien grinned. “I’ve watched some of his Fortnite videos now.”

“They’re great, aren’t they? I like his look,” Nino replied. 

Marinette peered into her own bag and pulled out a big metal case of colored pencils. “Wow, these are really nice! Thank you!”

Alya grinned. “You’re welcome girl. I asked Nathaniel for some recommendations and he said this kind was his favorite.”

“Yeah, these are definitely better than anything I’ve ever gotten. I can’t wait to use them!” she exclaimed.

“So dude,” Nino said. “Tell me how this private flight stuff works because I am totally clueless.”

‘Well. Gorilla is going to take us all there and you’ll take your passport and your stuff into the airport. You still go through security but the airport we’re using only handles business flights so it is much quieter.”

“Damn,” Nino said. “This just gets better and better.”

“I’ll warn you that since the flight leaves at 8, we’ll be picking you up at 6.”

“I’ll live,” Nino laughed.

Adrien grinned. “I’ll be here on the 26th so maybe we can hang out. 

“I know I can’t,” Alya said. “I’ve got to babysit all day.”

“Yeah, same,” Nino sighed. “You only children don’t know the struggle.”

“It’s just as well I am. Wouldn’t that be great? Even more children for my father to neglect,” Adrien said, looking sad. “Although at least I’d have some company and the house wouldn’t be so fucking empty.”

“Ah, dude, I’m sorry,” Nino said, momentarily taken aback.

“Nah, nothing to be sorry about. It’s just been a rough week, that’s all. And I’m dreading Christmas lunch because Father has been super touchy. I haven’t even seen him but all his text messages seem really irritated. I wish I understood why.”

“Don’t you celebrate at all?” Alya asked.

“Not anymore,” Adrien replied. “I’m really not looking forward to going home but I know Gorilla is going to text me any minute.”

“Well dude, I’m around tonight if you can do any gaming,” Nino said. “Come on Babe, let's get going. Thanks for all the presents!”

Adrein nodded. “See you in a few days. Have a good Christmas.”

“See you later!” Marinette added. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas,” Alya and Nino said together and laughed. Nino opened the trap door and they both descended the stairs, closing the door behind them.

Adrien grinned and nibbled Marinette’s ear. “I think I deserve an award for keeping my composure earlier. “I thought I was going to die of embarrassment when Alya started going on about Chat Noir.”

“Well she said considerably more flattering things about him than what either of them had to say about Ladybug,” Marinette said blushing.

“Apart from the comment about burning down Paris,” Adrien laughed. “I think that counts as a compliment to us both.”

“Someday, somehow I am going to make Nino pay for that,” Marinette groaned.

“In the hopefully not too distant future when we’ve defeated Hawk Moth, I hope we can reveal our identities to those two,” Adrien laughed. “That would be truly hilarious.”

“Wouldn’t it though?” Marinette agreed, laughing with him.

“For the record,” Adrien said, kissing her neck. “I don’t think you need to loosen up. Your laser focused Ladybug boss mode is very sexy.”

Marinette shivered. “Also for the record, Chat Noir is already treating me just fine,” she replied.

Adrien laughed. “Well at least we’ve got that cleared up.”


	37. Chapter 37

“Ready for lunch with the Pops?” Plagg asked Adrien as he got dressed, feeling an increasing sense of trepidation the closer the time came.

“Not really,” Adrien replied as he expertly knotted his tie. “Every Christmas gets worse and worse. I don’t even know what to expect this year.”

“In a few hours you'll be stuffing your face with croissants. I’d focus on that if I were you,” Plagg advised.

“Believe me, I’m going to try,” Adrien assured him, stepping into his dress shoes. He grabbed his slim fitting blazer and pushed his arms through the sleeves, pulling the cuffs of his shirt out slightly. He picked up his phone and opened Snapchat to send a selfie to Marinette.

‘Wish me luck,’ he wrote before sending it to her. His phone chimed a minute later and he opened her reply and smiled. She was wearing a fluffy Santa hat and a blue velvet dress the color of her eyes. ‘Good luck, Gorgeous,” she had written back.

“You need to stop with the gooey kitten eyes and get a move on, kid,” Plagg reminded him.

“Huh? Oh… yeah… you’re right, Plagg,” Adrien replied as he left his bedroom and headed to the dining room. He took his usual seat at the table which was completely empty apart from some heavy silver candlesticks bearing lit white candles. Adrien considered them, wondering if his father had requested them or if they would offend him. He was debating whether or not he should blow them out when his father entered the room.

Gabriel followed his son’s gaze and scowled. “Did you ask for those?” he demanded.

“N-no sir. I-I was wondering where they came from,” Adrien said, feeling immediately annoyed at himself for stammering. He focused his mind on Marinette for a moment and his shoulders relaxed as the calm feeling he was hoping for washed over him. He took a deep breath and let it out. “Father,” he said, sounding much more composed. “Would you like me to move them elsewhere?”

“Don’t bother,” Gabriel grumbled. “I told the kitchen staff not to decorate but I guess someone couldn’t resist. Why anyone thinks this day should be celebrated in this house is beyond me. I find it extremely disrespectful in the absence of your mother.”

Adrien said nothing. He looked down at his hands, trying to decide what his best course of action was.

“Sir, lunch will be here shortly,” Nathalie announced as she entered the room and stood next to the door.

“Thank you Nathalie,” Gabriel replied. “Do you happen to know where these damned candles came from?”

“I’m sorry sir, I do not,” she replied.

Gabriel sighed, his irritation becoming more and more pronounced. “Still planning your little excursion to your girlfriend’s family?” he asked.

“Well, yes sir. They invited me over and I know you’re leaving early tomorrow and need your rest. I’m really grateful that you’ve given me permission,” Adrien said, his tone measured.

Gabriel sighed. “I don’t understand why you want to celebrate this infernal holiday with anyone but you are still young so I guess I can’t expect you to fully understand.”

Adrien was grateful when they were interrupted by the arrival of the first course-- two steaming bowls of soup. He focused on the comforting warmth of the soup which seemed to be butternut squash. He closed his eyes briefly wishing he was anywhere else. The second course arrived just as he was finishing the first and he sighed with relief. Whoever had made this menu seemed intent on food that required a lot of attention to eat. He gazed at the bowl of steamed mussels before beginning the careful task of eating without making a mess. 

“Nathalie, did you approve of this menu?” Gabriel grumbled.

“I’m sorry sir but you did,” Nathalie replied apologetically. “Weeks ago.”

Adrien kept silent, watching his father furrow his brow in confusion. Gabriel pushed the mussels away without touching them and sat waiting for the next course to arrive.

The final course mercifully came a few minutes later. Adrien looked at the scallops, thankful that chicken breast had not made an appearance on the menu. He speared one and popped it into his mouth, savouring the slightly crisp edges and meltingly soft interior. He glanced briefly at his father and was relieved to see he was actually eating this time. When he finished, he drained the glass of white wine before him and stood up. Adrien hastily finished his last scallop and stood up too.

“Leave whenever you want. I don’t care,” Gabriel said. “And for god’s sake, you better keep it together on your trip. I expect nothing but the best from this shoot since you’ve gotten everything your way, understand?”

“Yes Father,” Adrien said quietly. He stood, looking at the door, watching his father leave. Nathalie shrugged apologetically at Adrien before turning to follow Gabriel out the door.

****

Marinette was curled up on the couch with her parents watching _‘Le père Noël est une ordure’_ when her phone chimed with a text. Surprised, she glanced at the time.

“That Adrien?” Tom asked.

“Yeah,” she said. “He’s already outside.”

“Excellent,” he replied. “Go let him in then, Macaron.”

Marinette nodded and quickly slipped her feet back into her shoes before rushing downstairs.

“Hey!” she said as she opened the door. “I wasn’t expecting you for at least another hour!”

“Well, my father’s exact words were ‘Leave whenever you want. I don’t care,’’ Adrien said. “So I took him pretty literally on that. Let me get everything inside.”

Marinette nodded and kept the door open as he and Gorilla transferred two large wrapped boxes and his overnight bag inside.

“Thanks Gorilla,” she said, giving him a hug. “Merry Christmas!”

Gorilla nodded and smiled at her. He gave Adrien an affectionate pat on the shoulder before heading back to the car.

“Hey,” Adrien said as he shut the door behind them. “Merry Christmas beautiful.” He pulled her to him and kissed her hungrily.

“Mmm,” she sighed as she kissed him back.

“You look so pretty in this dress,” Adrien murmured as he stroked her back.

“Thanks, my parents gave it to me for Christmas,” she answered, resting her head on his chest.

“So, did I interrupt you from anything in particular?” Adrien asked.

“I was just watching an old Christmas movie with my parents. I think Papa paused it. Do you want to watch the rest with us?”

“Yeah, that sounds really nice actually. I’m just going to leave all of this stuff here for now if that’s ok,” Adrien replied.

“Sure,” Marinette smiled at him and took his hand.

“Hey Son, Merry Christmas!” Tom greeted Adrien as he walked into the living area. “I was just getting some hot chocolate. Would you two like some?”

“I would love some,” Adrien replied.

“Me too, thanks Papa,” Marinette added as she pulled Adrien over to the couch.

Sabine smiled at them. “Are you interested in watching the rest of this with us, Adrien?”

“Yeah,” he smiled as Marinette sat down next to her Maman and pulled him to sit down next to her. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

“Here you two,” Tom said, handing them each a mug.

“Excuse me,” Sabine said playfully. “Where’s mine?”

Tom laughed. “It’s coming, dear.” He retrieved the remaining mugs of hot chocolate and handed her one before sitting down next to Adrien and taking a sip. “I make good hot chocolate if I do say so myself!”

Adrien grinned. “You’re right, Tom. It’s delicious.”

Tom reached over and ruffled his hair affectionately. “We’re glad you’re here, Adrien,” he said, pressing play to resume the movie.

Adrien sank back into the couch, leaning his head against Marinettte’s. Marinette lightly rested her hand on his knee as she sipped her hot chocolate. Adrien sighed in contentment, sipping his drink and scarcely paying attention to the movie as he revelled in the welcome comfort of Marinette’s family.

*****

When the movie ended, Tom stood up and stretched. “I’m going to go get the lamb in the oven,” he said. “Marinette, were you still wanting to go downstairs and make some cookies?”

“Yeah, if you’re interested, Adrien,” Marinette said.

“Sure! That sounds fun!” Adrien exclaimed.

“Actually,” Tom said as he took the lamb out of the fridge and started preheating the oven,”I’d like to give Adrien his present first.”

“You got me a present?” Adrien asked.

“Sabine and I both did because we couldn't agree on one thing,” Tom laughed.

Adrien grinned. “I’ve got something for both of you downstairs… and Marinette of course,” he winked at her.

“Are we doing this now?” Marinette laughed. “I’ll go get yours then, Adrien.” She raced up the stairs.

A few minutes later they had all returned to the couch with their presents.

“Goodness, Son!” Tom exclaimed as he eyed the two large boxes Adrien had brought upstairs.

“Yeah well, I haven’t really done much Christmas shopping in a few years,” he admitted. “It was fun.”

Tom grinned as he handed his gift to Adrien. “You first,” he said. Adrien laughed and ripped open the paper. He pulled out a black piece of fabric and unfolded it. “Oh, Tom,” he said softly. “This is so nice of you.”

“Papa gave you a new apron?” Marinette asked curiously.

“Yeah…” he said, turning it toward her. She saw the familiar insignia on the chest and underneath it, “#1 Son”.

“An honorary title… for now,” Tom winked.

Adrien laughed. “I’ll take it.”

“Adrien, I had to balance out my husband’s sentimentality, I’m afraid,” Sabine said, grinning as she handed him the next present.

“Thanks!” he said, ripping open the paper and looking at the book inside. “Wow!” he exclaimed as he started laughing. “Not what I would expect to get from you, Sabine!”

“I thought you might enjoy it. I doubt your Chinese teacher has included anything like it in your curriculum,” she said, laughing with him.

“Curse words and slang?” Adrien snorted. “Definitely not. I’ll be reading this on the plane for sure.”

“I’m all for the full appreciation of everything my culture has to offer!” Sabine said, winking at him.

“I should really practice with you sometimes. I don’t get that many chances to use Chinese outside of my lessons,” he said.

“I would love to,” Sabine said. “I only get to use it when I talk to my family.”

Adrien grinned. “Here, you can open yours,” he said, pushing it over to them.

Marinette watched her parents as they ripped the paper off the box and lifted the lid.

“Ooh,” Sabine said, lifting one of the bottles of wine out of the wicker hamper. “How did you manage to buy wine at your age?”

“I went through Nathalie and ordered it from the sommelier that stocks Father’s wine collection,” he explained. “I took note of a few you’ve had while I’ve been visiting and the sommelier made recommendations based on that.”

Tom smiled as he lifted each bottle out and inspected it. “They’re all different! Oh, Sabine, recognize this one?”

Sabine grinned in delight. “Of course! That’s the same as what we had at our wedding! Adrien you didn’t have to spoil us this much!”

“Aw, that’s amazing! I’m glad I managed to get one that was special to you,” he replied, blushing. “And you’ve done so much for me. It’s really a pleasure to do anything I can in return.”

“Thank you dear,” Sabine said, giving him a hug.

“Here Adrien,” Marinette said, handing him two parcels as she sat down next to him.

“Thanks, Princess,” he said, kissing her cheek. He opened the first one and laughed. “Does this mean I didn’t get left out of the onesie action?” he asked as he unfolded the polka dotted fabric.

“That’s right,” Marinette grinned.

“She made superhero onesies for Alya and Nino, too,” Adrien explained. “Aw, it even has a hood. Very cozy,” he grinned.

“I personalized it as well,” Marinette said, pointing to his name embroidered in gold thread on the chest.

“Awww, thank you,” Adrien said as he hugged her. He turned to the second package and opened it. “Oooh, what is this?” he said, smoothing the crisp charcoal fabric covered in tiny silvery green polka dots. “I love the material.”

“I’m glad. I saw it when I went to the fabric store with Maman and I couldn’t resist it,” she replied.

“Wow, it’s a shirt,” he said as he unfolded it. “This is really nice, Princess. Thank you!”

“You’re welcome! I worked with Margot on it after I did my dress fitting,” Marinette said. “She gave me your measurements so it should fit well with any luck.”

“I’m going to go try it on in a minute,” he promised. “But first, open yours. I really hope you’ll like it!”

Marinette grinned and got up. She walked over to the box and knelt down next to it before she began taking the paper off. She noticed a familiar logo as she tore a big piece of paper away. It’s something to do with sewing?” Her eyes widened. “Adrien! You didn’t…” she pulled more paper away. “Oh my gosh, you did! You got me a serger!”

Adrien grinned. “I got advice from Margo on which one to get. It’s not the same one as they have at Gabriel because those are huge. Margot has one like this at home and she said it would be great for you. I just… you were so excited to use them and I didn’t want you to only be able to access them at Gabriel…” he trailed off.

“Thank you, Adrien,” Marinette said, sitting in his lap and hugging him tightly.

“You’re welcome,” he said, hugging her back. “I’m really glad you like it. I have something else for you but you can’t unwrap it. My piano teacher records me in his studio sometimes for fun. I’ve put everything he’s sent me lately in a drop box and sent you a link so you can listen to me play if you want.”

“Awww, I would love that,” Marinette said. “Thank you.”

“Do you want me to take the box upstairs for you?” Adrien asked.

“Yeah, thanks,” Marinette replied. “I can go get your overnight bag and bring it up.”

“Sure, thanks, Marinette,” he replied as she slid off his lap and went to get the bag.

“Good job, son.” Tom said, winking at him after Marinette left.

Adrien laughed. “Thanks, Tom. I was worried it wasn’t very romantic to give a machine for Christmas but Margot assured me I was on the right track so I went for it.”

“It’s all in the sentiment behind it,” Sabine assured him as she opened the door for him.

“Thanks Sabine,” he said as he hefted the box up and left the room. 

Marinette was waiting with the trap door open when Adrien reached her room. “Thanks,” he said, smiling at her as he gently set the box down inside her room.

“No, thank you,” she replied, leaning up to kiss him. “This is such an incredible present. I’m super excited to try it.

“Did you take my presents upstairs?” Adrien asked. “I’d like to try on that shirt.”

“Yeah,” Marinette replied. “I have another present for you around here somewhere. Here’s the shirt for now.”

“Oh really?” Adrien asked, grinning mischievously. “Any particular reason it wasn’t with everything else?”

“It was something that occurred to me on Sunday and I made it on Monday and Tuesday,” Marinette said, wrinkling her nose at him. “It is a little bit personal but only in the sense that I want to explain why I made it without my parents around… not that I think they’d care.”

“Aw Princess, I shouldn’t be teasing you,” Adrien said, hugging her. 

“It’s all right,” Marinette laughed. 

“One of these days you’re going to call my bluff and then I’m really going to be in trouble,” Adrien said, grinning as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“You just going to take that off in front of me?” Marinette asked.

“Merry Christmas,” he said, grinning. 

“No doubt about it, you are definitely Chat Noir,” she laughed.

“So is Alya right? Am I getting better with age?” he teased as he took off his shirt and slipped the new one on.

“Yeah, I can’t argue with that,” Marinette replied.

Adrien grinned slyly. “And… Do you like the black leather?” he asked as he buttoned up the shirt.

“I’m trying pretty hard not to think about that,” Marinette admitted. “I recognize the tension between us when we’re transformed but if I think about it, I’m afraid I won’t be able to do my job. I don’t want either of us to get hurt because one or both of us is distracted by that.”

“Another post Hawk Moth discussion, huh?” Adrien asked as he hugged her.

“I’m afraid so, Kitty.” she replied.

“This shirt is amazing by the way,” he murmured as he held her tightly.

“Let me see,” she said, pulling away. “Yeah it looks really good on you.”

Adrien smiled at her. “I know you had plans to make cookies but do you think we could save that for tomorrow? I just want to sit up here and hold you for a little while.”

“Sure. Do you want to snuggle on the bed?”

“Yeah, I would,” he smiled.

“After you!” Marinette said.

Adrien nodded and climbed up to her bed. “I think I found the missing present,” he told her.

“Oh, that’s what I did with it,” she replied as she climbed up. “Go ahead and open it then.”

Adrien picked up the paper-wrapped gift and waited for Marinette to sit beside him. He carefully unwrapped it and pulled out a soft pile of folded fabric. “Wow, whatever it is, it’s really soft… Aww. Totoro!” he laughed. “These are pajamas aren’t they?” he asked, stroking the grey flannel pants and soft grey jersey t-shirt.

“Yep,” Marinette agreed. “I went on a mission to the fabric store after you said you couldn’t really walk here in your pajamas. I made these so you can keep them here for when you come snuggle with me in the morning.”

“Awww, that is the sweetest thing ever,” Adrien said, hugging her tightly. “Also, I get why you kept them separate.”

“Yeah, I’m sure my parents wouldn’t be upset but I like to keep some things between us!” Marinette laughed.

“We do end up discussing our relationship with people more than I would have imagined,” Adrien admitted. “I know I said more than I intended to Celine the other day about the dress thing but I really didn’t want her to think I would even consider taking advantage of a situation like that.”

“You know, that wasn’t even what she meant to suggest,” Marinette said. “She felt really bad about that. She was just teasing us for getting into what she considered was a pretty romantic situation.”

“Aahh,” Adrien said in realization. “Well, that’s better than what I thought she meant. Now I understand why she was so apologetic”

“Yeah,” Marinette affirmed, climbing into his lap and leaning against him.

Adrien sighed in contentment as he wrapped his arms around her. “This is exactly what I had in mind,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “Although I’m aware that I’m keeping you away from your family on Christmas.”

“Aww, I don’t think they’re going to begrudge us a little bit of time together,” Marinette said, nuzzling his chest.

“Are you ready for our next trip tonight?” he asked.

“Ready as I can be,” she answered. “I’m trying to remember all the things I wanted to ask about.”

“Same!” Adrien laughed. “I guess if anything occurs to me later I can message Master Liu.

Marinette smiled up at him and stroked his cheek. “I’m so glad you’re here.” she said.

Adrien squeezed her to him as he leaned down to kiss her. “I’m glad I’m here too,” he smiled.

“I suppose I should go downstairs,” Marinette sighed reluctantly. “I told Maman I’d help with the Tang Yuan.”

Adrien perked up. “Is that the little rice dough balls?”

“Yeah,” Marinette replied. “With the black sesame filling.”

“Yum,” Adrien said, grinning. “Your family traditions are delicious. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised considering your parents’ profession.”

Marinette laughed. “Did you want to help too?”

“Oh definitely,” he replied. “I’ve eaten them but I’ve never helped make them.”

“I’m sure we can put you to work,” she said, climbing out of his lap and going down the ladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Christmas coming in a couple of days! Thanks for reading!


	38. Chapter 38

Hello you two!” Sabine greeted them when they came downstairs. “Marinette I was wondering if you were going to come back and help!”

“Of course, Maman,” she replied, laughing. “I’ve got another volunteer for you too.”

“Oh really?” she said, smiling at Adrien as he put on his new apron. “Have you ever made Tang Yuan before?”

“No, but I’ve eaten them,” Adrien grinned. “Just tell me how I can help.”

“Well,” Sabine said, her eyes twinkling. “How would you like to practice some Chinese with me?”

“Are you going to give me instructions in Mandarin?” Adrien asked. “I’ll certainly try to keep up.”

“Your Mandarin may be a bit more modern than mine,” Sabine laughed. “I mainly use Wenzhou dialect with my family but I do have a few family members that prefer Mandarin.”

“I think I’ll just stand back and watch for now,” Marinette grinned.

Sabine winked at her before switching to Mandarin. Adrien paid close attention to what she was saying before replying with a question. Sabine nodded and he took a measuring cup with cold water in it and poured it into a bowl on the counter. She smiled and continued with her instructions.

“What’s going on here?” Tom asked, coming upstairs with a bread basket. 

“Maman’s teaching Adrien how to make the rice dough for Tang Yuan in Mandarin,” Marinette explained.

“Ambitious,” he commented, grinning.

“Hush, you two,” Sabine scolded. “He’s doing great!”

Adrien grinned and said something to Sabine in Mandarin. She laughed and shook her head.

“Makes you wish you’d learned a few more words, doesn’t it Macaron?” Tom asked, elbowing her playfully.

Marinette watched as Adrien kneaded the dough. Sabine continued to talk with him but it didn’t seem like she was giving instructions. Adrien laughed as he replied to whatever she was saying.

“Now I wish I knew what he was saying,” Marinette laughed as she caught him looking at her and smirking before saying something else to Sabine.

“Me too,” Tom said, watching Adrien blush from whatever Sabine had replied with. “Looks like she’s getting the juicy gossip now.”

“You’ve got that right,” Sabine said, grinning mischievously. “Too bad neither of you speak Mandarin, hmm?”

She turned to Adrien and said something else. He nodded and started rolling the dough into a long log. When he was finished, she came over and divided it into pieces.

“Marinette,” Can you start that pot on the stove boiling? It’s going to be the stock for the wontons,” Sabine asked her.

“Sure Maman,” she replied as Sabine got the chilled balls of sesame paste out of the fridge.

Sabine turned back to Adrien, explaining how to assemble the balls while demonstrating the first one. He nodded and followed her instructions while saying something to her.

Sabine laughed and said something else to Adrien. He blushed again and replied quickly.

“Pretty sure I just heard my name in there,” Tom muttered.

“This is really not fair,” Marinette grumbled.

Adrien looked at her and grinned. “Your Maman is merciless,” he laughed. “I’m not sure what you would think of her line of questioning just now.”

“I can’t believe you answered some of those questions!” Sabine laughed. “I absolutely expected to be told to mind my own business!”

“Wait, was that an option?” he teased. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

Sabine laughed. “I’m sure you know the nice way to say that but you can learn the rude way in that book I gave you.”

Adrien laughed. “You’re right I do. I don’t think I’d plan on using the rude way with you though!”

“I’ll let you finish assembling these Adrien,” Sabine replied. “I need to get started with the wontons. Tom, how’s the lamb doing?”

“Let me check, dear,” Tom said, opening the oven and pricking the roast with a meat thermometer. “Maybe ten more minutes and then it needs to come out and rest.”

“That smells amazing,” Adrien said as he worked on shaping the dough around the chilled filling.

“Five spice rack of lamb,” Tom grinned. “Not your typical Christmas roast but it goes great with the wonton soup. I’m using an oven downstairs to roast some honey ginger carrots and some duck fat potatoes with garlic.”

“Wow,” Adrien said as he finished the last doughball. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me, Marinette. I’m never eating anywhere else for Christmas after this.”

Marinette laughed. “That’s what I like to hear,” she replied, winking at him. “Don’t forget we have Tang Yuan with Osmanthus blossom syrup and Bûche de Noel for dessert.”

Adrien shook his head. “I am pretty sure I’ve never eaten that much food at once. I may need to go for a run after this.”

Tom laughed. “Try everything but keep in mind, we love leftovers,” he said, winking.

“Good plan,” Adrien laughed.

“I suppose you have more to consider with your shoot coming up,” Sabine said.

“Yes, but I’ve been struggling to keep weight on because of the diet at home. I’ve been trying to build up some muscle tone because I’d rather be stronger but Father hates it. I would love to have a decent meal for once.” Adrien said.

“Your father doesn’t want you to… stay fit?” Tom asked in confusion.

“At my initial fitting when this all started he went off on the team about how he felt my body was going in the wrong direction. He said too much muscle tone was vulgar and inappropriate for the sophisticated image of Gabriel. The team managed to talk him down on the liquid diet and the personal trainer but he’s made an effort to limit my diet by making me come home for most meals.”

“That’s what your father said?” Marinette asked, her eyes filling with tears. 

“Yeah,” he said quietly. His face fell as he saw her expression. “Ah Princess, don’t cry. I really shouldn’t be talking about this stuff on Christmas. It was a while ago anyway. At any rate, he brought this on himself. I bought some weights after that night when he held me down in bed. I decided I was going to do my best to make sure that wouldn’t happen again.”

“Son, I don’t know how you manage to deal with all this and not get akumatized,” Tom said.

“I have wondered that myself sometimes,” Adrien admitted. “Although less so anymore. I have too much hope for the future to fall into that kind of despair.”

Tom checked the lamb again. “Roast is done. I’m going to take it out to rest. How long on the wontons?”

“Ten minutes,” Sabine replied, preparing the other ingredients while the wontons boiled.

“I’m going to bring the side dishes up to keep warm in the oven now that the lamb is out,” Tom said. 

“I guess I can take my apron off now, can’t I?” Adrien asked.

Sabine grinned, “Yes, I don’t have any more work for you,” she said as she chopped up some seaweed. “Hey, is that the shirt Marinette made for you?”

“Yeah,” Adrien said. “It’s really nice, isn’t it?”

“It really suits you.” Sabine told him. “Marinette is this the first dress shirt you’ve made?”

“It’s my first finished one. I did a few practice ones with some muslin. The first one was pretty messy,” Marinette laughed. “Margot guided me through the process.”

Sabine pulled out bowls and started putting her garnishes in, followed by the wontons and broth. “Can you kids set the table for me?”

“Sure,” Adrien replied. “Do you want us to put plates out or just silverware and glasses?”

“Silverware, glasses and this bottle of wine,” Sabine answered. “Thank you, Adrien.”

Tom came up carefully carrying two roasting dishes and put them in the oven. “Are we ready to go?” he asked.

“Yes dear. Go ahead and sit down,” Sabine said as she and Marinette came over with the bowls of soup.

“Hey Adrien,” Tom grinned, pointing above his head. 

Adrien looked up and laughed as he saw the mistletoe. “How did I miss that? But Tom, you’re the only one sitting here with me at this point!”

“Do it!” Marinette challenged him, her eyes twinkling.

Still laughing, Adrien got up and walked around to kiss Tom on the cheek. He kissed Sabine on the cheek as she put the bowls of soup down before returning back to his seat.

“Hey, what about me?” Marinette asked, giggling as she put the bowls of soup she was carrying at their places.

“Feeling left out, Princess?” he asked, pulling her to him and kissing her.

Tom laughed and shook his head. “I got more than I bargained for,” he grinned.

“All about timing,” Adrien said, winking at him as he scooped a wonton out of the soup and popped it into his mouth. He closed his eyes blissfully. “This is divine, Sabine.” 

“Thank you!” Sabine replied, smiling. “Does everyone want some wine?”

Adrien nodded enthusiastically and she laughed. “It really is a pleasure having you here tonight, Adrien.”

******

“Would you like to go out for a walk after we’re done here, Marinette?” Adrien asked as they helped clean up.

“Sure!” she replied. “I’ll go change into something warmer before we go.”

“Yeah, I’d like to put something warm on too,” Adrien agreed.

“We’re nearly done if you two want to get going,” Sabine told them.

“Thanks Maman,” Marinette said, taking Adrien’s hand as they headed up to her room.

A few minutes later, they walked out of the bakery, hand in hand again. It was cold and clouds obscured the moon but everything was illuminated by the christmas lights around them.

“I was hoping it would be quiet out,” Adrien said, looking around the deserted street in satisfaction. “Which way should we go, Princess?”

“Toward the Seine?” Marinette suggested. “We could walk to the Jardin des Tuileries and back.”

“Sounds good to me!” Adrien agreed, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Marinette smiled and squeezed his hand as they headed toward the river. “I don’t think I could describe how happy I feel right now if I tried,” she said. “Today has just been so special and amazing.”

Adrien brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. “I feel the same way. It didn’t start out very well but the rest of the day has more than made up for it.”

“Even with all the teasing from my parents?” Marinette asked, laughing as they turned right along the riverbank.

Adrien laughed with her. “It’s all very affectionate so I don’t mind at all.”

“So, are you going to tell me what Maman was talking to you about earlier?” she asked.

Adrien grinned. “The curiosity getting to be too much huh, Princess?” he asked. “Well first I asked whether either of you spoke any Mandarin and she shook her head. After that… are you sure you want me to tell you?” he teased.

“Yes,” she said definitively and he laughed again.

“I had mentioned earlier that I wasn’t sure how romantic it was to get you a machine for Christmas but she said that the sentiment behind it was the important thing.”

“I agree,” Marinette said smiling. “What does this have to do with what you were talking about?”

Adrien grinned. “She asked me if I had considered getting you something different. I asked what she meant and she asked if there was something more romantic that I had thought about. I said I was pretty sure I knew what she was getting at but that she should be more specific.”

“And…” Marinette prompted.

“She asked me if I had done any ring shopping,” Adrien said, blushing again as he remembered.

“Oh my goodness, Maman is even worse than Papa,” Marinette groaned.

“I told her my Father would kill me. She asked if it would be different if he would be happy for me and I said that was hard to imagine but I supposed I might have had different conversations about it with you. She said, ‘Oh, you’ve had conversations. That will make Tom very happy if he finds out. Do you have a timeline in mind for this?’ I said I did but not for a while. That’s pretty much it.”

“You… have a timeline in mind?” Marinette asked, looking up at him.

Adrien stopped and looked at her. “When I said I had hope for the future, that included a sort of ideal scenario timeline,” he confessed. “Is that ok?”

“Yes, that’s ok,” she said softly. “Although I can’t believe you were that truthful with my Maman!”

He shrugged. “I think both of your parents accept how serious I am about you and if they’re ok with that, then I have nothing to hide.”

Marinette smiled as they resumed walking. “I can see the Louvre up ahead. Not much further to the gardens.”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked. “It’s getting colder out. How are you doing, Princess?”

“I’m good,” she replied, slipping her arm around his waist and snuggling closer as they walked.

Adrien sighed. “I’m trying to burn this moment into my head when everything is ok and peaceful. I love moments like this with you.”

“Me too,” Marinette agreed. “Right this minute, everything is perfect.”

They walked together in silence as they passed the Louvre and headed into the gardens. They walked down the main path, noting all the other people who had clearly had the same idea.

“Busier than I thought it would be,” Adrien murmured, pulling his hood up.

Marinette dug in her pocket and pulled out a fluffy pink hat. She paused and pulled away long enough to put it on before slipping her arm around Adrien again and snuggling close. 

“Aww, you look so cute,” Adrien said as he wrapped his arm around her again.

She smiled up at him and winked playfully. “Thanks, Hot Stuff.”

Adrien laughed quietly and squeezed her close as they continued walking down the wide tree-lined path. Marinette noticed a small group of people looking up excitedly and instinctively looked up herself. “It’s snowing!” she exclaimed.

Adrien looked at the sleeve of his black coat, watching as a few flakes landed and melted. “Want to turn and head back?” he asked.

“Sure,” she agreed. Adrien smiled and gently steered them around until they were walking the opposite direction on the path. They walked back toward the Louvre until they were on their own again. The snow was starting to fall harder, collecting in small patches on the ground.

“Still feeling warm enough, Bug?” Adrien asked.

“Mostly. My hand is starting to get cold though,” she said as she reluctantly pulled her arm away from his waist.

Adrien smiled and took his arm away from her shoulder. He grabbed her hand and put them both in his coat pocket. “Better?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she replied.

“Good,” he smiled and kissed her cheek.

Marinette sighed in contentment as they continued past the Louvre. The snow was falling thicker and faster and melting into slushy puddles on the ground.

“Kind of wish I’d suggested transforming for this walk now,” Adrien murmured in her ear.

“I don’t mind. This way I get to snuggle with you,” Marinette said.

“That’s true, Adrien said, smiling. “We’ve really got to watch our step now apparently. I knew a lot of people were kind of interested in the superhero relationship thing but it had not occurred to me in what detail they might discuss it.”

“We can thank Alya and Nino for that,” Marinette said sarcastically. 

Adrien laughed. “Yeah, that was a very eye-opening conversation to say the least.”

“It does amuse me when I hear Alya say that you are cute like a puppy and then talk about how hot Chat Noir is,” Marinette said, giggling quietly.

“What, has she said stuff like that to you before?” Adrien asked in surprise.

“Oh, a few times,” Marinette replied. “Always while saying Ladybug needs to wise up. I seem to be gaining the reputation of a romantic killjoy.”

Adrien laughed. “Well I know better,” he teased. “I hope I don’t push it too far when I’m transformed. I try not to flirt as much as I used to but I think we both like flirting sometimes.”

“You’re right. I know I do. It helps me feel more connected to you, especially on patrol. I’m glad you’ve backed off during fights. It makes it easier to concentrate,” Marinette replied.

“I’m glad I’m getting the balance right,” Adrien said.

“I hope I am too,” Marinette said. “I know I’m always at least a little preoccupied by being transformed but I really don’t want to hurt your feelings.

“Aww, you don’t hurt my feelings,” Adrien said reassuringly. “I have always liked the give and take between us when we work together. I think it’s kind of fun.”

“Good, I’m glad we can check in with each other like this,” Marinette said, reflectively.

“Me too,” Adrien agreed. “This has been really nice.”

“Nearly home now,” Marinette observed.

“I just want to get ready for bed and snuggle up with you,” Adrien said. “What do you say, Princess?”

“That sounds really nice,” she agreed. “We should probably both set an alarm.”

“How do we make sure we don’t wake up your parents?” he asked.

“Good point, they can’t be too loud,: Marinette said as they opened the door. “I’ll get Tikki to make sure we wake up.”

“Do you think your parents are still up?” Adrien asked.

“Probably, the bakery is still closed tomorrow,” Marinette replied. “Want to go say good night?”

“Sure!” he smiled as they opened the living room door.

“Hello you two!” Sabine greeted them. “How was your walk?”

“It was nice,” Adrien replied. “We went to the Jardin des Tuileries and back.”

“That’s a long walk!” Tom exclaimed. “No wonder you look tired, son.”

“Do I?” Adrien asked. “It’s been a long day. Thanks so much for letting me stay over.”

“You’re always welcome,” Sabine assured him. “I think I’m going to go get ready for bed. Merry Christmas Marinette, Merry Christmas Adrien,” she said, giving them each a hug.

“Merry Christmas you two,” Tom said. “See you in the morning.”

“Thanks Tom, Merry Christmas to you too,” Adrien replied.

****

Ten minutes later, Adrien and Marinette were snuggling up in her bed.

“Merry Christmas Kitty,” Marionette said, climbing into his lap and kissing him.

“Mmmm,” he sighed, pulling her down on top of him. “I’ve missed this a lot.”

“Me too,” Marinette replied as she kissed down the side of his neck.

“I love you, Bug,” he murmured, his breath catching as she lingered at the corner of his neck.

Marinette lifted her head to look at him. “I love you too,” she replied softly.

Adrien smiled up at her, taking her face in his hands before pulling her face towards his. She moaned softly as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and kissed him back, her hands running through his silky hair. He sighed blissfully as she lightly scratched his scalp and moved his hands down to her waist, slipping them just under her pajama top.

“This is really nice,” he said as he pulled away a few minutes later. “I’m really tired though. I’m sorry.”

“Awww, don’t be sorry,” Marinette said as she climbed off of him. “We really should get some sleep.”

“Do you think you could snuggle up behind me instead of the other way around?” he asked.

“Sure,” Marinette said, waiting for him to roll onto his side before turning toward his back and slipping her arm through his and around his chest. “Is this ok?”

“It’s perfect,” he sighed, covering her hand with his own. “Goodnight, Princess, let’s hope we can get up in a few hours.”

*****

When Adrien had left that afternoon, Gabriel went straight to his painting, pressing his fingers into the spots that activated the elevator and descended down to see his wife. As soon as the lift made contact with the floor, he walked out quickly, anxious to reach the chamber at the other side of the room.

“Emilie,” he said, brokenly, his expression weary and embittered. “I’d say Merry Christmas my dear but what’s it worth to celebrate without you? But soon we can start all over. We can go away… anywhere you want…”

Exhausted, he sat down, his eyes falling on her ringless hand and his fists clenching with hatred and anger. “Soon,” he said quietly. “Soon everyone who thought they could just move on… they will all live to regret it. I could never move on from you Emilie and why should I? Even our child has gone off to celebrate like nothing is wrong. How is happiness even a choice for him?” he asked, his voice rising in anger again.

Of course, Emilie had no response. She never did. How he ached to hear her voice, to feel her comforting arms around him. He couldn’t even think of those memories anymore without feeling the cold rage over everything that had been taken from him. The only scant consolation he had was this room where he could at least be with her but even this was providing less and less solace.

“Gabriel?” Nathalie's voice broke through his troubled thoughts. “Are you alright?”

“Of course I’m not alright,” Gabriel growled in irritation. “Why would I be?”

“I understand,” Nathalie said quietly, making no move to approach him.

“Nathalie,” Gabriel said flatly, “Please.”

“Yes Gabriel? Can I get you something? Is there anything I can do?”

“Just go.”

Nathalie sighed quietly, trying to hide her disappointment as she quietly returned to the elevator, leaving Gabriel alone once more with his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second half of Christmas. Next up is the trip to the temple! 😊


	39. Chapter 39

When Marinette awoke, she could hear the faint beeping of her alarm but it was the insistent patting on her cheek that forced her to open her eyes.

“Thanks Tikki,” she said, drowsily nuzzling her Kwami.

“No problem,” she smiled. “I don’t think that alarm is working on Adrien either.”

“I think you’re right,” Marinette agreed quietly as she shut the alarm off.

Adrien’s phone started to chime quietly at that point but he still didn’t stir. Marinette stretched over him to shut it off. “Adrien,” she said, kissing his cheek, “It’s time to wake up.” Adrien stirred and rolled onto his back but didn’t wake up. Marinette sat there, admiring his peaceful face. “How can anyone be this gorgeous?” Marinette murmured.

“Marinette! You need to focus on the task at hand!” Tikki exclaimed.

“Sorry Tikki, but he is,” Marinette replied. She gently pushed his hair off his face. “Come on Adrien, you need to wake up.”

Slowly his green eyes flickered open and he looked up at her. “Hey Princess,” he said groggily as he sat up. “Time to transform?”

“Yeah, I’m going to get Kaalki and then we can go.”

“Kid, I’d like some Camembert first! Did you bring any with you?” Plagg asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Adrien grinned as he got out of bed and climbed down the ladder. He reached into his overnight bag and pulled out a familiar cooler.

“Awwww yessssss,” Plagg cheered as Adrien popped the top open and he dived inside.

“Do you want a macaron, Tikki? Marinette asked as she climbed down.

“Yes, please,” Tikki said, watching as Marinette opened a small cookie jar on her desk and took out a macaron.

“That’s new,” Adrien observed.

“I made it in art class for Tikki. I felt like she needed an equivalent of Plagg’s cooler,” Marinette explained, smiling as she went to retrieve the Miraculous box.

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Adrien said. “Plagg are you nearly done?”

“Yeah, alright kid. You’re going to bring some cheese with, just in case, right?”

“Of course,” he replied. “I have no idea how long this is going to take or what might end up happening.”

“I’m prepared for anything as long as there’s cheese,” Plagg promised.

Adrien laughed. “Plagg, claws out!” he exclaimed.

“Can you take a macaron along too?” Marinette asked Chat. He nodded and slipped the cookie in his pocket. “Tikki, spots on!” she cried. She put on Kaalki’s glasses. “Tikki, Kaalki, unify!”

“Ready when you are, Bugaboo,” Chat said, grinning at her.

Ladybug smiled and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go Pretty Kitty… Voyage!”

“Pretty Kitty, huh?” Chat asked playfully as they stepped into the courtyard of the temple.

“That’s you,” Ladybug grinned as she scanned the area. She saw Master Liu emerge from a room and walk over to them.

“Hello Ladybug, hello Chat Noir. It is good to see you both again. I imagine you have many questions,” he said.

“So many I’m not sure where to start,” Ladybug confessed.

“I’ve prepared a room for us to sit down and talk,” Master Liu told them. “Would you like some tea as well?”

“Yes please, And could I get a carrot stick for Kaalki?” Ladybug asked as she followed him back to the room he had come from. The younger monk they had met before emerged as they approached.

“Apprentice Yang, could you bring us some tea and a small bowl of carrots?” Master Liu asked. The young monk nodded and headed purposefully across the temple courtyard. “Come on in and make yourself comfortable,” Master Liu invited them. 

Ladybug nodded and went into the room, feeling Chat’s protective presence as he hovered behind her for a moment before following her in. The floor was covered in richly decorated rugs and there was a long, low table with deep red cushions surrounding it in the center of the room. A brightly colored paper lamp hung above the table and there were decorative tapestries hanging on the walls, all of them depicting different scenes of various Miraculous holders. Ladybug and Chat Noir sat together on a long cushion on one side of the table and watched as Master Liu sank gracefully down on the opposite side.

“Tikki, Kaalki divide,” Ladybug said. “I have some carrots coming so you can have something to eat pretty soon, ok?” Kaalki nodded and settled down on a cushion nearby.

“So I understand that you are at the very least aware of your bond,” the monk said. “Can you tell me what you have learned thus far?”

“We know that we’re soulmates,” Chat said. “And we’ve felt the energy between us sometimes.”

Master Liu laughed quietly. “I’ll bet you have,” he said, looking at them both and smiling knowingly as they both blushed. “May I ask, have you ever been transformed on those occasions?”

“No,” Chat replied, blushing even more. “We decided when we revealed our identities to keep that separate from our roles as Miraculous Holders. We thought it would be too distracting for us when we need to concentrate and would bring too much speculation from the public.”

“Ah, a wise choice,” the monk nodded. “Is there anything else you have discovered?”

“Yes,” Ladybug replied. “We seem to be able to tap into this calm energy when we really need it. My kwami said that was also part of our bond.”

There was a knock on the door as Apprentice Yang entered with a tray containing a teapot and three cups along with a small bowl of carrots. He put it down and carefully poured each of them a cup of tea. Ladybug took the bowl from him and placed it before Kaalki who immediately began munching on a carrot noisily. The young monk grinned and bowed before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Ladybug waited for Kaalki to finish before taking off the glasses and slipping them into a case that she pulled from her yo-yo.

“The calm energy is indeed part of your bond,” Master Liu confirmed when she was done. “These two forms of energy manifest more powerfully the more connected you become. The calm is an internal _Yin_ energy that no one but you two can sense. The other energy which I will explain further is an external _Yang_ energy. It can be sensed by other current miraculous holders even when it is not manifested. When Ladybug manifests its power, it is visible to anyone nearby, miraculous holder or not.”

“If the one energy is calm, what is the other?“ Ladybug asked.

“It is purifying energy, the same as what you use when you purify akumas but in a much more powerful form. It is referred to as ‘Miraculous Light’.”

“What can Ladybug do with it?” Chat asked.

“Its primary purpose is to restore corrupted Miraculous to the Guardian’s protection. As Ladybug is the Guardian, I should imagine that will probably further boost her abilities although I can’t be certain. There has never been a Ladybug Guardian before now.”

“Do you think Master Fu made a mistake making me Guardian?” Ladybug asked.

“No, I don’t,” Master Liu, replied. “There are many attributes a Guardian receives when they inherit the title. Even if Master Fu didn’t come by it in the traditional way, he would have possessed the instincts of a Guardian. I think the most interesting thing about combining the Guardian and Ladybug roles is that some of their traits are complimentary,” he continued. “Being the Guardian gives one a real instinct for timing and of course Ladybugs are very resourceful. Combining these two characteristics seems like it would be extremely powerful to me.”

Ladybug took a sip of her tea as she tried to formulate a response. “So when I suggested we should reveal our identities… I felt like it was the only thing I could possibly do. Up to that point, I was terrified of it because I had witnessed a terrible outcome of what happened when Chat Noir discovered my identity due to a mistake I had made. I was able to restore the past by correcting that mistake with the help of the rabbit Miraculous holder. Anyway, we were talking after an akuma battle and all I could think was that I’d end up revisiting that future if we didn’t reveal our identities to each other.”

Master Liu nodded. “The timing was right and deep down you knew it. I’m sure it has been hard to trust that decision. I am guessing you didn’t get to have much training before you inherited the role.”

“Yeah,” Ladybug looked down. “I made another terrible mistake and Master Fu’s identity was compromised. I had only been in training for a few weeks when that happened.”

Chat Noir put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “There was so much happening, don’t blame yourself Bug.”

“He’s right you know,” the monk said, taking a sip of tea. “It is not for us to dwell on these things but to do the best we can with what we have. I think you’ve done a fine job so far, Ladybug. You’ve kept the other Miraculous safe, you’ve kept yourself safe, you’ve strengthened your partnership with Chat Noir by trusting yourself and you made it here! That is a lot to be proud of.”

“Thank you,” Ladybug said softly. “Can I ask you another question?”

“Of course! I have so much I want to explain to you both,” Master Liu exclaimed.

“When Master Fu gave me the Miraculous box and the role of Guardian, he lost all his memories,” Ladybug said, a tear falling down her cheek. “If I ever have to pass the Miraculous box on to a new Guardian, is that going to happen to me?” I took him to the train station with the woman he had loved for many years and he didn’t know her. I’ve never seen him again since.”

Chat looked at her horrified before turning his gaze to Master Liu.

“Oh my poor dear girl, what a burden to carry. I don’t know what happened to Master Fu after he escaped so I guess he must have had some terrible experiences with keeping his identity secret. There is a process a Guardian can undertake that will lead to that result but it has to be what you want to do. Otherwise, you have the choice to live with whatever risk holding those memories could have. It can indeed be quite dangerous but it really depends on the circumstances. If you are able to restore the two missing Miraculous, I think you’ll be able to rest a lot easier about that.”

“Oh thank goodness,” Ladybug said, tears of relief running down her face as she leaned against Chat Noir. “I thought there was nothing I could do to prevent it.”

“I had no idea,” Chat said, pulling her close and hugging her. “What a terrible thing to have to worry about Bug.”

“I’m sorry… I never said anything because I’ve struggled to think what it might mean for me,” she said apologetically.

“You don’t need to apologize. It would be hard to explain to anyone when you had so few answers yourself… and no one to ask,” Chat said.

Master Liu looked at them both. “I am beginning to understand why you have already discovered your bond energy. You have so much empathy for each other on top of everything else.”

“So how do we use the Miraculous Light energy?” Chat asked as he let Ladybug go so she could sit beside him again.

“Have you ever held hands and felt the energy flowing between you?” Master Liu asked.

“Yes, but not when transformed,” Ladybug answered, blushing slightly at the memory.

“In order to power up, you will need to learn to meditate together while transformed. The energy needs to build between you , thus you must hold hands. You will start to see light around you but you must not stop or get distracted until you are entirely engulfed in it. Ladybug, you will need to be very aware of your own instincts, they will guide you and tell you when to detransform.” the monk explained.

“Detransform?” Ladybug asked.

“Like the other power-ups, it’s your Kwami that will take it on before you transform again. The light sphere containing you and Chat Noir will protect your identity. Keep in mind, this power-up is much more potent than the elemental power-ups. Have you used those before?”

Chat and Ladybug both nodded. “It requires the same process,” Master Liu resumed. “When you detransform you shout, ‘Tikki Miraculous Light Power-up’. She’ll be engulfed in a small ball of light in your hand before absorbing into your Miraculous. All that light energy will be inside you and you’ll be able to manifest it with your hands by holding them together and then pulling them apart. I’ve never seen it done but I understand each ball of light contains a tremendous amount of the purifying light Ladybug uses in her yo-yo. The more powerful your bond, the stronger the force of the Miraculous Light.”

“So how do we prepare to use something like this?” Chat asked.

“Start with meditating together, transformed. It will take some experimentation to discover how to really get the energy flowing. There is a lot of surrender involved in this power which means you can’t be afraid of vulnerability. You might have to start with talking aloud until you find the thoughts that help you. I’m afraid that journey is very personal so there’s only so much I can tell you,” Master Liu said apologetically.

“We really appreciate everything you’ve told us,” Chat said. “Is there a way to practice this without Hawk Moth learning what we are doing?”

“When you’ve reached the point where you are manifesting a lot of light, message me and you can visit the temple to practice,” the monk replied. “I would also recommend having one of the other Kwami come out to keep watch in case another Miraculous holder wanders near enough to sense what you are doing when you practice at home. Although, make sure the Kwami is not watching the process. I am sure you are familiar with the dangers of that.”

Chat nodded and sat back, sipping his tea thoughtfully. “Do you think you could tell us a little about how we were chosen?”

“I wouldn’t be able to give you specifics because I never had an opportunity to talk to Master Fu about it,” Master Liu said. “But it is clear to me he made the right choices. You, Chat Noir, are clearly an ideal Black Cat. I’ll bet Master Fu was thrilled to find you.”

“How can you tell?” Chat asked.

“I’ve been around a good long while,” the monk chuckled. “Clearly you have a very gentle spirit but I can tell that darkness has been a part of your life and you know the importance of wielding it decisively but also with a great deal of care. Even as you’ve had every opportunity and excuse to succumb to darkness and destruction, you have chosen something very different for yourself. I can sense many of the other important traits as well-- bravery, a little bit of recklessness and of course a healthy appreciation for mischief. I’m sure Plagg was ecstatic when he realized what kind of holder he ended up with this time.”

“You can sense… all that?” Chat asked.

“Yes, it is a specialty I was trying to teach Master Fu but he was far too impatient at the time,” Master Liu replied. “I am guessing he managed to build on that skill over time. It is especially useful when choosing a temporary wielder for one of the Miraculous. Perhaps I will be able to teach you more about that, Ladybug.“

“That would be... wonderful,” she replied, gratefully. “I’ve thought of another question with Miraculous Light… after I’ve used it, will I have five minutes before I need to detransform?”

“I don’t believe so,” the monk said thoughtfully. “That is a characteristic of using your special abilities and it will go away as you mature. I wouldn’t be at all surprised if mastering this power-up brings you to full use of your powers.”

“”Huh, that would be nice,” Chat commented. “Could you tell me more about Ladybug? I think she could use the pep talk too,” he winked at her playfully.

“Yes, I can do that,” the monk said, laughing. “But first, can I ask you a few questions?”

“Of course!” Ladybug exclaimed.

“First of all, did you discover that you knew each other already or were you strangers when you revealed your identities?”

“We knew each other,” Chat answered. “We met in person at nearly the same time as we became…” he trailed off.

“I see,” the monk said. “My second question… How did you choose to reveal your identities?”

Chat laughed. “I arranged a safe space for us to meet with a trusted friend who I often visited when transformed as well as seeing almost every day in my civilian form. I met Ladybug there and she said we should both detransform on her count so that’s what we did… and it turned out, she was the trusted friend.”

Master Liu laughed loudly. “It sounds like you already had a strong foundation on both sides of the mask at that point. All right, as promised… Ladybug you are every bit as perfect for your role as your Black Cat. Inherently creative and resourceful with a keen sense of justice and the ability to become intensely single-minded in order to focus on what needs to be done. You also possess a tendency toward self-sacrifice for the greater good and I sense a lot of inner strength which allows you to carry these tremendous burdens. Does this ring true, Chat Noir?”

“Oh, definitely,” Chat assured him.

“Now, is there anything else I can tell you about now?” the monk asked.

“I can’t think of anything,” Ladybug said.

“Well, you are welcome to message me anytime and of course visit. Let me know if you reach a point where you want to practice Miraculous Light.”

“We will,” Chat promised, taking a final sip of his tea before standing up. Ladybug stood next to him.

“Goodbye for now,” she told the monk as she took out the glasses for Kaalki and put them back on. “Thank you so much for sharing all this with us.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Master Liu replied, bowing to them. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir bowed in return. “Tikki, Kaalki unify,” Ladybug cried as she straightened up. “Voyage!” The portal appeared and they stepped through, back to Marinette’s room.

“Plagg, claws in.”

“Tikki, Kaalki divide. Tikki, spots off!”

Marinette quickly put the Miraculous back for Kaalki and hid the box away again before climbing back up to bed.

“How long were we gone?” Adrien asked as he joined her.

“It’s nearly 4 so almost two hours.” Marinette replied.

“Think we can get back to sleep after all that?” Adrien asked, pulling the covers back and getting into bed.

“I hope so,” Marinette said as she got back in bed with him.

“I’m so sorry you’ve had to carry around the fear of losing your memories if the Guardian thing became too much. That is just so much pressure. Plus you had to take Master Fu to the train station afterwards.. You went through so much trauma,” Adrien said, pulling her into his lap.

“I’ve really tried to put it out of my head because I didn’t think there was anything I could do about it,” Marinette said. “I couldn’t dwell on it because I was afraid I’d get akumatized and I couldn’t talk about it because there were no answers which I thought could also lead to me being akumatized. It’s a huge relief to know I won’t lose all my memories someday.”

“I can’t even imagine,” Adrien replied, holding her tight and burying his face in her hair. “What can I do to help you relax?”

“Could you… stroke my back?” she asked.

“Of course!” he replied, smiling at her. “How do you want me to…”

“I’ll lay down next to you,” she replied, climbing out of his lap and laying down on her front.

“Ah,” he said, lying down on his side next to her and lightly running his hand down her back to the hem of her pajama top. He slipped his hand underneath and began doing gentle circles up to her shoulder blades and back down again. “Good?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she replied, resting her head in her arms and turning to look at him.

He smiled softly at her as he continued to stroke her back. “I love you so much,” he said.

“I love you too,” she said, closing her eyes as she focused on the warmth of his hand. “That feels so nice, thank you.”

Adrien smiled and continued to stroke her, eventually moving his hand from her back to stroke her hair. He watched as her face relaxed and carefully laid down next to her, the sound of her slow, deep breathing calming him until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this! I have spent quite a bit of time thinking about this chapter and trying to make it exactly what I wanted it to be. I am pretty happy with the result!


	40. Chapter 40

Marinette awoke the next morning feeling the warmth of Adrien’s body against her back, his arm draped around her waist. Sighing in contentment, she covered his hand with her own.

“You awake Bug?” he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

“Yeah,” she murmured back.

Gently he brushed her hair to the side with his free hand and kissed the back of her neck, his other hand tightening around her waist as he held her close.

“Good morning,” he said quietly.

“Good morning, Gorgeous,” she replied softly.

“Waking up with you is so nice,” he said, nuzzling her neck.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “I was so glad you were staying after we got back from the temple. I don’t know if I could have slept by myself after that.”

“Are you going to be ok pursuing this Miraculous Light thing?” he asked, moving his hand from her waist to stroke from her shoulder down to her hand and back up again.

“I’m excited to try although it sounds like it will be pretty intense,” she replied, rolling over to look at him. “If it can restore our missing Miraculous it will be worth it.”

“I guess we’ll have to figure out how that meditation thing will work,” he said, holding her close.

“It’s that or make out in front of Hawk Moth and hope for the best,” she said, grinning.

Adrien laughed loudly. “Well, that would offer an interesting element of surprise but I’m not sure it would work.”

“Yeah, probably not,” Marinette agreed. “I don’t think I’ll get to make out with Chat Noir until we kick Hawk Moth’s ass.”

“Oh so you have a timeline in mind for that, huh?” Adrien teased.

“I have an ideal scenario timeline,” she smirked.

‘Is this as Ladybug or Marinette?” he asked, tickling her back.

“I don’t know. Maybe both?” she grinned.

“Ooh good answer,” he replied. “Is that going to go both ways?”

“All the combinations! It wouldn’t be fair otherwise!” she said, giggling.

“I love you,” Adrien said, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you too,” she replied, reaching up to kiss him.

“I suppose we should get up,” he said reluctantly. “I am kind of hungry.”

“Yeah,” Marinette said, sitting up and pushing back the covers. “I still need to pack for tomorrow too.”

“Me too, I’ve got to go home and get what I need,” Adrien told her. “Want to come with me?”

“Sure,” Marinette replied. “Can I steal some of your bath stuff?”

Adrien laughed. “Go ahead. You can even take a bath if you like.”

Marinette grinned as she climbed down the ladder. “Oh really?”

“Nooo, that isn’t what I meant!” Adrien protested, blushing. “Just if you wanted something to do while I was packing.”

“Your bathtub is probably like a swimming pool, isn’t it?” Marinette asked, laughing.

“I wouldn’t go that far but it is pretty big,” Adrien admitted.

“Hmmm,” Marinette said. “And your Father is definitely not home?”

“Yeah, he had to take his flight to wherever he’s going early this morning so the plane would have time to get back for us to use it tomorrow. I probably wouldn’t even suggest you come over otherwise. He was in a nasty mood yesterday,” Adrien replied.

“I’m sorry Kitty, I know he told you he didn’t care when you left. That is a horrible thing to say,” Marinette told him as she pulled out some clothing and went behind her screen.

“Yeah, he said other stuff too,” Adrien said grimly as he climbed down the ladder and went to get some clothes out of his overnight bag.

“Other mean stuff?” Marinette asked as she got dressed.

“Yeah, he basically told me I had better do an amazing job on this shoot since I got everything my way,” Adrien replied.

“Everything your way?” Marinette asked, disbelievingly. “Is he fucking kidding? There wouldn’t even be a damn shoot if that was true.”

“I appreciate your outrage on my behalf,” Adrien said, grinning. “Master Liu was right. No one has a keener sense of justice than milady.”

Marinette laughed as she came out from behind her screen in some gray sweatpants and a pink long sleeve t-shirt. “I’m going to brush my teeth,” she told him. “Then I’ll go get some breakfast for us.”

“Sure,” Adrien agreed, coming over to hug her. “You look so cute and cozy, Bug.”

“Thanks, cozy was definitely my goal,” she said as she hugged him back.

*****

“Good morning, little Macaron!” Tom said affectionately as Marinette came into the living area. “Where’s my boy?”

Marinette laughed. “He’s getting ready. I told him I’d get us some breakfast.”

“I made some little brioche loaves if you’d like that,” Tom offered. “You’ll have to make some more coffee though.”

“That sounds yummy,” Marinette said as she started some water boiling in the kettle and retrieved the cafetière. She was just about to push down the plunger when Adrien came in. 

“Good morning, son!” Tom greeted him. “Sleep well?”

“Very,” Adrien answered, smiling. “What have you got planned for today?”

“As little as possible,” Tom laughed, kicking his feet up. “I might make some Tarte Tatin though. I haven’t made that in a long time.”

“Ooh, you should!” Marinette exclaimed as she poured two cups of coffee. “Do you want some more coffee Papa?”

“Sure, Macaron,” he replied.

Marinette nodded and took another cup out.

“Good morning you two,” Sabine said as she walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning Maman, would you like some coffee?” Marinette asked.

“Well, I’ve already had one but why not?” Sabine replied. “What plans do you have for the day?”

“I need to get my suitcase out so I can pack,” Marinette answered. “And we have to go to Adrien’s so he can get some stuff for the trip too. If we have time after that, maybe we’ll make some cookies.”

“I’ll go get your suitcase out in a minute,” Tom promised as he took his coffee from Marinette.

“Thanks Papa,” she said, kissing his cheek.

“Are these two ours?” Adrien asked, picking up the mugs.

“Yeah, you can bring those to the table and I’ll get the brioche,” Marinette said. “Where are they Papa?”

“Big bread basket,” he answered. “I made a lot.”

“Chocolate chip?” Adrien asked hopefully.

Tom laughed. “Of course!”

Marinette peered into the big basket and took out three little loaves. She pulled out a little plate and brought it to the table.

“Ahem,” Tom said mischievously.

“Oh sorry, Maman, I forgot to bring you your coffee,” Marinette said.

“Don’t worry, I can get it. Besides, I don’t think that is what your Papa is getting at,” Sabine said, laughing.

Adrien looked up at the mistletoe still hanging high above his head and laughed. “Apparently your Papa doesn’t think you are getting enough kisses,” he told Marinette as he leaned over to kiss her.

“Maybe he’s just angling for another kiss himself at lunchtime,” Marinette grinned teasingly. “Huh Papa?”

Tom laughed. “I’ll take it down tomorrow,” he winked.

“I could kiss you right now for this brioche Tom. It’s delicious!” Adrien exclaimed after taking a bite.

“Glad you like it son,” Tom said, looking pleased. “I’ve been thinking about making it for the bakery.”

“You should,” Marinette said.

“I was thinking we could go over to mine after breakfast so we can get back in time for lunch,” Adrien suggested. “What do you think, Marinette?”

“Sure, do you need to text Gorilla?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’ll do it right now,” he said, pulling out his phone.

“You should give him some of that brioche,” Tom suggested.

“Aw, he’d definitely like that,” Adrien said, smiling.

“I’ll go get my shoes on and get a box from the bakery,” Marinette said, draining her coffee and getting up. “Be right back!”

****

Half an hour later they were pulling up outside the Agreste mansion.

“I always feel like I’m breaking a bunch of rules just being here,” Marinette confessed as they went inside.

Adrien laughed. “I always feel like I’m breaking a bunch of rules bringing you so I guess that makes two of us!” Marinette smiled and took his hand as he led her to his room. “Well, here we are!” he said, opening his door and pulling her inside.

“Your father is definitely not here, right?” she asked, leaning up to kiss him.

“Definitely,” he confirmed, picking her up and carrying her to his bed.

“Seems like you have plans, Gorgeous,” she teased. 

“I have plans to kiss you a lot so I can think about that when I’m inevitably stuck in here again,” he replied, grinning as he set her down. “If that’s alright with you.”

“Of course,” she smiled up at him as he sank down on top of her.

“Good,” he murmured as he kissed the side of her neck, bracing himself on one arm while he used his free hand to caress her waist. “Have I ever told you how much I love feeling you so close to me?” he murmured. “Because I really do. This feels so good.”

“I think I’ve gone into Adrien overload,” she sighed. “Everything smells like you and it’s delicious.”

“I guess that’s a good thing?” he asked, leaning down to kiss her lips.

“It’s very good,” she assured him, pulling him down and kissing him hard on the mouth. Adrien shuddered as she slipped her hands under his t-shirt to stroke his back. He moved his hand up from her waist and cupped her breast as he kissed her back even harder. The couple clung to each other, kissing frantically until someone cleared their throat and they flew apart in surprise.

“I hate to interrupt but aren’t you supposed to be back by lunch?” Tikki asked. “I don’t think your father is here but I’m still not sure this is the best idea.”

“Hey lay off Sugar Cube!” Plagg said, zipping in. “If you’d heard how terrible ol’ Pops was the other night, you’d understand why the poor kid might need something better to think about here.”

“Um, thanks for the support Plagg,” Adrien said, blushing in embarrassment. “Any particular reason we needed an audience today?”

Plagg shrugged. “Something to do, I guess.”

“Alright, so Marinette did you want to see the bath or is that also a bad idea, Tikki?” Adrien asked.

“Not necessarily,” she giggled. “I just don’t want you losing track of time.”

“Yeah, I’m curious about the bath now,” Marinette admitted. “Kim said he swam in it and I’ve always wondered if he was exaggerating.”

Adrien laughed. “I’d forgotten about that. Well you can see for yourself. This way milady.”

“Goodness this bathroom is so fabulous,” Marinette said in awe as she followed him in. “I remember when I caught you in the shower when I was Ladybug but I have to admit, I didn’t pay much attention to the bathroom.”

“Ha, I was only pretending to take a shower because I had barely de-transformed and I didn’t want to raise your suspicions,” Adrien explained.

“Better to make me imagine you naked, huh?” she teased. “Damn was I flustered.”

“Not the smoothest move when you’re talking to your crush, I admit,” he laughed.

“Keep in mind I was talking to mine too!” she reminded him.

“True, and neither of us realized what the other one felt. What a mess that all was!” he exclaimed. “Anyway, here is the tower of bath products. Please help yourself.”

Marinette opened a few bottles of bubble bath and sniffed them. “Mmm, jasmine and ylang ylang. I’m taking this one.” She followed Adrien into the separate room containing the tub. “Wow, Kim was not lying. It’s humongous! Well… I’m not turning this down.” She reached in to put the plug in place and turned on the taps.

Adrien laughed. “I’ll get you some towels and then I’m going to go pack.” Marinette nodded and watched as he went to a cupboard and pulled out two fluffy towels. He switched on the towel rack and hung them up.

“Even a towel warmer? Amazing!” she exclaimed.

“Nothing but the royal treatment for my princess,” he said, kissing her cheek before turning to leave.

Marinette grinned and poured a generous amount of the bubble bath into the bath which was filling at a surprisingly rapid rate. She adjusted the temperature, making the water even warmer and watching the bubbles foam up to an impressive height. She got undressed and stepped in. “This thing even has steps. How does he not think that it’s a swimming pool?” she murmured to herself. She sank down in the bath and was immediately submerged to her chin. She shut the water off and found an inclined spot to lay back against. Sighing, she leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the luxurious scent of the bubble bath.

“Ooh, this smells lovely!” TIkki exclaimed as she phased into the room.

“You like it? I should plant some jasmine this year on the balcony,” Marinette said. “I’ve always liked its scent.”

“It’s very romantic,” Tikki said, grinning.

“Yeah, it is somehow,” Marinette agreed.

“So I wanted to check in with what you’re planning to do about the Miraculous Box while you are gone,” Tikki said.

“I thought I’d probably have to bring it with me,” Marinette said. “Will I be able to disguise it so security doesn’t pick up on it?”

“Oh definitely,” Tikki assured her. “It won’t look like anything important in one of those machines they use to look inside bags.”

“The x-ray machines?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Tikki said. “I think bringing them with you is probably the best option.”

“Ok,” Marinette agreed. “I would definitely prefer to keep that in carry on.”

“I’m glad you already had a plan,” Tikki said, smiling. “Hey, what’s this button do?”

“Don’t know. Should I find out?” she asked mischievously.

“No need, I’ll do it!” the Kwami giggled, bouncing on the button and then flying away in alarm. “Sorry Marinette! What did I just do?”

“It’s fine, Tikki. They are water jets,” Marinette explained, sighing blissfully as the jets pummeled her lower back. “I don’t know how Adrien gets anything done with a bathroom like this. It’s heavenly.”

“The bubbles are growing,” Tikki warned.

Marinette watched as the bubbles towered even more precariously above her. “I guess you better shut that off before we fill the whole room with bubbles, she said reluctantly. Tikki nodded and bounced on the button again, stopping the jets. There was a knock on the bathroom door a minute later.

“Hey, is everything ok with the jacuzzi? I heard it turn on and then off,” Adrien asked.

“Go ahead and come in,” Marinette called, giggling as she sank further down into the bubbles.

“If you’re sure,” he said, tentatively sliding the bathroom door open and walking through to the bath area. He opened the door and burst into laughter as he saw at least four feet of bubbles towering over Marinette.

“I guess I didn’t have anything to worry about,” he snorted. “I can’t see a thing.”

“If another foot of bubbles would make you feel better, I can always press the button again,” she grinned.

“I think I’m ok,” he replied. “Good choice on the bubble bath. It smells amazing.”

“Thanks,” she replied. “Are you already done packing?”

“Pretty much, the rest of what I need to bring is at your place already,” he replied. “We’ll need to leave in half an hour to get back for lunch.”

“I can live with that,” Marinette said, sinking further into the bath.

“It really does smell good in here. What kind of bubble bath is this again?” Adrien asked, picking up the bottle. “Sensual Jasmine and Ylang ylang… Sensual huh? Are you trying to seduce me in my bathroom?”

Marinette blushed. “I just liked the smell. Tikki did think it smelled romantic.”

Adrien laughed and grabbed a small stool to sit down near the tub. “I’m just teasing. I can’t really accuse you of anything since I’m the one who invited you to use the tub in the first place.” 

“That’s true,” Marinette laughed. “Look at you getting a girl in your bathtub the moment your father leaves the house. I am happy you did though.” She lifted one arm out of the bath and reached over to Adrien. He grinned and took her hand in his.

“Can I ask you something?” Adrien requested.

“Sure,” Marinette said, closing her eyes as she soaked in the heady aroma of the bubble bath.

“Are you ok with the pace of the… physical side of our relationship? Would you rather it was faster? Or slower?”

“”I think we’re going at the right speed for us,” Marinette said. “Are you ok with it?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “I guess I’ve just been thinking about this trip and everything that’s going to happen after that. I think I’m beginning to understand why I don’t feel like I’m ready…” he faltered.

“For sex?” Marinette interjected.

“Well… yes,” Adrien laughed. “Thanks for helping me get to the point.”

“No worries,” she replied. “I’m so chilled out from this bath, I’m having a hard time thinking about anything, let alone overthinking it.”

“I guess that’s handy,” Adrien said, grinning. “So I know we’re going to get to spend a lot of time together and maybe we’ll try some new stuff but...I don’t want to go too far because once we get back, everything will get back to normal and we’ll have less time together and if… we did… that, we’d either have to accept that it wouldn’t happen again for potentially a long time or we’d have to give up some other part of our relationship for sex and… I don’t want to give up anything. Plus we tend to get interrupted for all kinds of reasons when we’re together so… I don’t think that kind of intimacy would be very easy considering neither of us ever has 100% undisturbed privacy and we also have random akumas to contend with.”

“I agree with everything you just said,” Marinette said quietly. “And I wouldn’t want it to be a one-time thing. I think that would probably end up hurting us both. I love everything the way it is.”

“I’m glad we both agree,” Adrien said in relief.

“Me too,” Marinette said, pushing herself up slightly. “I guess it’s probably nearly time to go.”

Adrien looked at his phone. “Yeah, we have a little less than ten minutes. I’ll leave you to dry off.” He kissed her hand before getting up from the stool and leaving the bathroom.

Marinette scooted around the tub and pulled the plug. She climbed up the steps, giggling at the amount of bubbles still clinging to her. She walked over to the towel rack and grabbed a towel, sighing blissfully at its warm fluffiness against her skin. She switched off the towel warmer and used the other towel to quickly dry her hair. Once she was dry, she put her clothes back on and walked out, carrying the two towels.

“What do you want me to do with these?” she asked.

“Ah, just stick them on the towel rack in the shower. Did you turn off the heated rack?

“Yep,” Marinette replied before returning to the bathroom and putting the towels away. She went back to the bathtub and grabbed the bottle of bubble bath before returning to Adrien’s room. “All set. Next time I get to come here, I want to see your Ladybug merch.”

“Ugh,” Adrien groaned. “Really?”

“You saw my embarrassing collage on a TV show. I think it’s only fair.” Marinette retorted.

“Your… collage?” he looked at her blankly for a moment before comprehension slowly dawned on his face. “Oh my god!” he threw back his head and laughed. “So you weren’t just interested in fashion?” he teased.

“Oh shit,” Marinette said weakly. “I just remembered… Chat Noir saw the rest of that collection.”

“Oh yeah!” Adrien started laughing even harder. “Oh man, I remember that now… I have to admit, I definitely had that in mind when I was teasing you the next day but of course I couldn’t say so.”

“I’m amazed you even wanted anything to do with a weirdo like me,” Marinette said, burying her face in her hands as she remembered Chat Noir picking up the pictures in interest.

“Believe me, I’m just as bad…” he assured her, steering her into his closet. 

Marinette looked around and couldn’t help but notice a very red section of clothing hanging in one corner of his huge closet. Hesitantly, she rifled through the collection of Ladybug t-shirts, hoodies and pajamas.

“That’s not all either,” Adrien laughed, kneeling to open a trunk on the floor. Inside were magazines, folded posters, postcards, stickers, pens and action figurines- all featuring Ladybug. “See? We’re both weirdos.”

Marinette giggled. “I guess at least I’m a weirdo for you right?”

“Likewise,” Adrien said, grinning at her. “We’re the perfect match.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bath scene was inspired by a personal experience. I only had a few weeks before my visa expired and I finally brought up the courage to discuss getting married to my boyfriend because otherwise I couldn’t see a way for us to be together. He was so chilled out in the bath that we ended up figuring everything out in a remarkably calm conversation. I will never forget sitting in the dark with the shower running as we made plans for the future I had been dreaming about ever since we got together.


	41. Chapter 41

Marinette awoke to the loud blaring of her alarm early in the morning. She felt Adrien shift over to shut it off before sitting up. 

“Morning,” he said as he turned back and hugged her. “You still smell like that bubble bath,” he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

“Maybe I’ll not bother with taking a shower then,” she replied, wrapping her arms around him.

“Mmm, please don’t. You smell so good. Did you bring that with you when we left the house?” Adrien asked hopefully.

“I did,” Marinette grinned. “Want me to put it in my suitcase?”

“Definitely,” he replied, kissing her neck.

Marinette giggled as he continued to nuzzle her. “That good huh?” she asked.

“Well, you always smell good but I do really like this.” 

“Well Kitty, if you want a shower before we have to leave, you better get going.”

“Good point,” he replied, reluctantly letting her go. “I guess I’ll have plenty of time to snuggle with you on the plane.”

Marinette watched him descend the ladder and leave the room before getting out of bed and grabbing her clothes. She quickly got dressed in her oversized pink sweatshirt and some black leggings. She put on socks and black ankle boots then brushed her hair into a sleek ponytail. She found the bottle of bubble bath and slipped it into her suitcase. Finally, she lifted the Miracle Box from its hiding place and put it in a box marked ‘Art Supplies’ before sticking the whole thing inside her backpack along with her new colored pencils and sketchbook. She double checked her passport was in her handbag and threw in a handful of cookies for Tikki along with her phone and wallet.

“All set?” her Kwami asked.

“Just need to brush my teeth and throw my toothbrush in,” she answered.

“Hey Bug,” Adrien said as he returned. “Want me to take the suitcases down?”

“Sure Kitty,” she replied, reaching up to ruffle his hair affectionately.

*****

Ten minutes later, everything was ready and Adrien and Marinette were standing in the bakery, waiting for Gorilla.

“All set son?” Tom asked, putting his hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

“I hope so,” Adrien replied. “I am definitely feeling the pressure.”

“It’s going to be fine,” Marinette said reassuringly. “Everyone coming along wants this to be a success. We’re all on your side.”

Adrien took a deep breath and smiled. “Thanks, Marinette. Please keep reminding me of that.”

“Make sure you text us when you get to where you’re staying,” Sabine told them.

“I promise, Maman,” Marinette replied, giving her a hug.

Gorilla pulled up outside and Marinette watched as Adrien and Tom put the suitcases in the trunk. 

“Bye Maman, Bye Papa,” Marinette said as she gave each of them another hug and got in the car.

“Bye son,” Tom said, giving Adrien a hug.

“Bye dear, and good luck,” Sabine said, hugging him as well.

“Thanks,” he replied. “I think I’m going to need all the luck I can get!”

“Good thing you’ve got your lucky charm,” Sabine said, winking at him.

“That’s true!” he laughed, waving as he got in the car.

Marinette leaned quietly against Adrien as Gorilla made his way over to Alya’s.

“Hey,” Alya said as she got in the car. “Did you guys have any trouble getting up in time?”

“No, I had my alarm up pretty loud since I knew Sabine and Tom were already going to be up,” Adrien answered.

“Hi guys,” Nino said as he got in the car. “I don’t know about you but I’m psyched to be flying on a private jet.”

Adrien laughed. “Yeah, it should be pretty nice. I’ve never been on it actually.”

Nino shook his head. “Your life makes absolutely no sense to me dude. I mean, your pops has the resources to let you experience anything and yet you get to do almost nothing.”

“Believe me, anything I ever get to do that is in any way what I want has a price,” Adrien sighed. “Especially these days.”

“Well, I am really glad we get to do this together,” Marinette said. “We’ll have some time to go out and explore, maybe visit some of the beaches or the mountains.”

“My parents made me promise to get them some wine,” Alya said. “Apparently they had this Cypriot wine once and it was really good. I’m not sure how I’m going to pull that off though.”

“Just give Celine the money,” Adrien said, grinning. “Do you know what kind of wine it is?”

“Yeah,” Alya said. “I even know what vineyard it comes from. Hopefully it still exists.”

“Wow, it must have been good if they remember that many details,” Marinette commented. “I’ll have to get a bottle for my parents too if we can find the place.”

“What’s it called?” Adrien asked, getting out his phone.

“Um, let me look. I made a note in my phone,” Alya said, getting her phone as well. “Here it is.”

Adrien typed in the vineyard’s name as she spelled it. “It still exists,” he smiled. “Well, that’s one excursion planned.”

“Awesome,” Alya said.

Nino smiled and wrapped his arm around Alya. “I still can’t believe our parents let us go on a trip like this babe. We do get to share a room right?”

“Technically, Marinette and Alya are sharing a room and you and I are sharing a room,” Adrien said, winking at him.

“Riiight,” Nino said, winking back.

Ten minutes later, Gorilla pulled up outside the airport entrance. He opened the doors to let everyone out before quickly unloading all the luggage.

“I guess we just go inside?” Marinette said questioningly. Gorilla nodded and gestured at the doors. The group gathered all their things and headed inside.

“Mr. Agreste?” a man in a uniform asked as they stepped inside. “I was asked to keep an eye out for you and your party.”

Adrien nodded. “Thanks, I’ve never been here before.”

“Not gonna lie, it took me a moment to realise Mr. Agreste was you, Sunshine,” Nino muttered.

“Don’t worry. Father is out of the country, somewhere pretty far away from what I gather,” Adrien said as they followed the airport employee.

“Here we are,” the man said, opening a door. “Once you’re through security, someone will take anything you don’t wish to carry on. “Get your passports ready.”

“Thank you sir,” Adrien replied as everyone went to work loading things on the conveyor belt. 

Within minutes they were escorted to a luxurious waiting area. “Hey doll!” Celine said as she came up to give Marinette a hug. “You guys are just in time! We’ll be going out to the plane in about ten minutes. They’re just loading everything up now.”

“Hey Vincent!” Adrien grinned as he waved at the photographer.

“Adrien, my boy! Have you met my assistant before? This is Milo.” Vincent replied.

“Hi Milo. Were you at the big shoot last fall? You look familiar.” Adrien said.

“Yes, that’s right! I had just started. I’m really excited for these shoots. The outdoor ones are my favorite!” Milo enthused.

“I prefer them as well,” Adrien admitted. “The indoor shots tend to get so stuffy.”

“Celine have you been on this plane?” Marinette asked.

“A couple of times,” Celine replied. “Most of my shoots are pretty local but I’ve had a few that were abroad and I got to fly in it for those. It’s pretty incredible.”

Another airport employee came in. “We’re almost done loading. Is everyone ready to board?”

“Yes, I think we are,” Celine said. “Come on everyone, just follow him out.” 

Adrien followed closely behind Marinette as they walked outside to the waiting jet.

“Holy shit,” Nino said quietly.

Alya giggled. “This is insane isn’t it, babe?”

“Very,” he agreed.

Adrien continued to follow close behind as Marinette went up the steps. “Whoa,” she gasped as she walked inside. There was an aisle down the middle flanked by four large, gray leather reclining seats facing each other, a polished retractable table between each set. There was another set of two seats on one side of the aisle with a couch on the opposite side. Then there was a set of four reclining seats-two on each side of another polished wooden table. At the end of the aisle there was another single recliner on one side and another couch on the other.

“You guys should take the set of four chairs,” Celine suggested as she claimed one of the front seats. “That way you can sit together.”

“Good idea,” Adrien said. “Let’s go Princess.”

Marinette smiled and sat down in one of the seats, slinging her bag and backpack onto the table.

“I think these drawers are here for our stuff,” Adrien said, pointing at another polished piece of furniture that matched the table. “Want me to put your backpack in there?”

“Sure,” Marinette agreed. “Can you take my coat too?”

“Of course,” he smiled as he took it from her.

“I can hang your coats sir,” a woman in uniform said as she approached him. “My name is Alice and I’ll be taking care of you today.”

“Ok, thanks Alice!” Adrien smiled as he handed her the coats and sat down next to Marinette.

“You guys, this is crazy,” Alya said, her eyes wide with delight as she walked up to the table. “I seriously cannot believe this is real.”

“Nothing’s too good for the famous Ladyblogger,” Adrien teased, winking at her.

“Oh please,” Alya rolled her eyes. “This is entirely on you, Sunshine.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” he grimaced.

“Dude, what do we do with our stuff?” Nino asked as he came over. 

“You can put your bags in those drawers,” Adrien said, pointing at the furniture. “Alice will take your coats when she comes back.”

“Alice? Who’s Alice?” Nino asked.

“The flight attendant,” Adrien answered.

Nino shook his head as he put his things away and sat down next to Alya. “I can’t believe this is my first experience of flying. This is probably going to ruin me for commercial flights Agreste.”

“You’ve never flown babe?” Alya asked.

“Nah, we always take the train if we go anywhere,” Nino replied.

“Hello, I’m Alice, your flight attendant,” Alice introduced herself to Nino and Alya. “Can I take your coats? We’ll be taking off in ten minutes.”

“Sure, thanks!” Nino replied as he and Alya took off their coats and passed them over.

“I’ll be back after we’re in the air to go over your breakfast options,” she said. “For now, is everyone buckled up?”

The teens sprang into action, finding their seatbelts and buckling them up. Alice nodded approvingly as they figured out how to adjust them.

Adrien sank back into his seat, putting his arm around Marinette. “I think I’ll take a nap after breakfast,” he said.

“That’s a good idea,” Celine said from her seat. “Remember, we have to do the group photos as soon as we get in. We won’t have a lot of daylight left by the time we get to the house.”

“I was thinking of doing some evening pictures on the private beach,” Vincent said. “I’ve been told there’s a fire pit down there.”

“Oooh, that’s a great idea!” Celine enthused.

Everyone went quiet as there was an increased hum of noise from the jet moving away from the airport. The pilot announced they were preparing to take off over the intercom.

“Looks like we’re about to be on our way Princess,” Adrien murmured to Marinette, kissing her cheek.

“Just to warn you, this thing takes off really fast,” Celinee said as they entered the runway.

“Thanks for the heads up,” Nino said, looking nervous.

“Aw babe, it’ll be fun!” Alya said comfortingly as she took his hand.

True to Celine’s word, the jet accelerated rapidly before taking off, effortlessly ascending into the air.

“I think I like this better than taking the train into space,” Adrien joked.

“You were on that?” Mimi asked in disbelief.

“We all were,” Alya confirmed. “I orchestrated the cutest picture on that trip.”

“Oh really?” Mimi replied. “What was that?”

“Marinette was really tired and she started to fall asleep so I asked Adrien to swap seats with me so I could talk to Nino. He agreed and Marinette fell asleep on him. Then he fell asleep. Almost all the girls in class were cooing over them so I took some pictures.

“I’m guessing this was way before they got together,” Celine said, turning to wink at Adrien.

“Oh yes, quite a few of us girls were really trying to help Marinette confess her feelings for a long time. Team Adrinette has a lot of members.”

“Marinette sent me that picture a little while ago,” Adrien said, smiling. “I’ll show it to you when we’re allowed to walk around.”

“Cool,” Celine replied. “So how was your Christmas babe?”

“It didn’t start out well but once I got out of the house it was great,” Adrien told her.

“Yeah, I had some pretty tense texts from Nathalie,” Celine said. “I wondered what kind of mood your Father was in.”

“A very nasty one,” Adrien answered. “I’m glad I only had to spend twenty minutes with him.”

“Twenty minutes dude? That’s it? On Christmas?” Nino asked, looking confused.

“Christmas has become one of the worst parts of the year in my house,” Adrein said grimly. “Along with Mother’s birthday and the anniversary of her disappearance. Father just gets angrier and angrier the closer those days come. He got mad because someone put a lit candle arrangement on the table, just for starters.

“Why?” Alya asked, looking at Adrien in concern.

“He doesn’t want there to be any decorations or anything else indicating the significance of the day,” Adrien said. “I honestly don’t know why he wanted to have Christmas lunch. I wouldn’t be surprised if that goes away next year.”

“Shit dude, I’m sorry,” Nino replied, quietly.

Adrien shrugged. “It’s fine. Not much anyone can do about it at this point. At any rate, the rest of my Christmas was wonderful.” He smiled as he remembered several memories in succession.

“What did you get for Christmas then?” Alya asked. “And more importantly, what did you give Marinette?”

“Well,” Adrien laughed. “Both Marinette’s parents gave me presents. Tom gave me an apron from the bakery that says #1 Son where you’d usually have your name.”

“Oh my god babe, that is ridiculously adorable,” Celine cooed. “Marinette, your Papa is so cute with Adrien. It just about melted my heart seeing them together when you were getting ready for the Gabriel party.”

“So what did Sabine get you?” Alya asked curiously.

“Something completely unexpected,” Adrien laughed. “It’s in my bag. I think I can get up and get it now.” He unbuckled himself and opened his bin, retrieving the book from his bag and passing it to Alya who read the title and burst into laughter.

“Sabine is the best,” she wheezed. “I guess she knows you speak Chinese.”

“What is it babe?” Celine asked in curiosity.

“Chinese swear words and slang,” Adrien grinned. “Plus various instructions on how to be very rude-- phrases, gestures, that sort of thing.”

“That’s fantastic,” Peridot snorted. “She seems so sweet and gentle. I would not have expected that either.” 

“She is,” Adrien assured her. “But she is also pretty funny. I was practicing my Chinese with her and since neither Tom nor Marinette speaks Chinese, she took the opportunity to quiz me on my intentions.”

Everyone burst into laughter.

“So, did you… tell her?” Celine asked, wiping her eyes.

“I answered her questions,” Adrien said. “Although I’m not saying anything here.”

“I’m going to have to ask Sabine about that,” Alya said mischievously.

“Good luck,” Adrien replied. “She told me she wouldn’t even tell Tom. She said it was up to me to translate for anyone I wanted to tell.”

“So did you tell Marinette what you said?” Alya asked, grinning at him.

“Yes, she asked me and I did,” Adrien replied.

“It seems to me my boy,” Vincent said, winking at him, “That you have gotten more than a girlfriend this year. It makes me happy to know you have more people looking out for you.”

“Me too,” Celine agreed.

“So what did you get Marinette?” Peridot asked.

“He got me a serger,” Marinette said. “I was so excited to learn how to use them at Gabriel that he decided I needed one of my own.”

“What is a serger?” Nino asked.

“It’s like a sewing machine,” Adrien answered. “I didn’t know anything about them so I asked Margot what kind I should get. She’s the one who taught Marinette how to use the ones at Gabriel. I just didn’t want Marinette to have to rely on Gabriel to do something that she’s good at.”

“Ok, I thought you were crazy, Agreste but I’ve changed my mind,” Alya told him. “That is really sweet. So what did you make for Adrien, Marinette?”

“I made him a Ladybug onesie and a dress shirt,” she answered. “He was jealous of yours and Nino’s so I thought I’d make one for him too,” Marinette explained.

“You should make one for yourself, girl! I’m sure you’d be a cute kitty,” Alya winked at her. “Join us in our superhero nerd attire!”

“Maybe I will!” Marinette laughed.

“Hello everyone,” Alice came through with some menus. “I wanted to check in and see what everyone wants for breakfast. I’m going to get drinks first. Does anyone want coffee? tea? juice? mimosas?”

“I’ll take a mimosa,” Celine said.

“Me too!” Peridot and Mimi said at the same time.

“I’ve heard of mimosas. What are they?” Adrien asked.

“Orange juice and champagne,” Alice answered.

“Sign me up!” Alya said enthusiastically.

“Does everyone want mimosas then?” she asked. Everyone nodded and she laughed. “Well that’s easy then. Have a look at the menu and let me know what you want.”

“Looks like my usual breakfast of pastries and bread,” Marinette said as she snuggled against Adrien. “Plus fruit I guess.”

Adrien laughed and squeezed her to him. “I’m going to ask for a blanket after breakfast. Want to take a nap with me?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Mareintte agreed.

“If you fall asleep before we do, I’m taking a picture,” Alya told them.

“We’ll add it to our collection,” Marinette laughed.

“Speaking of napping pictures, can I see the one you were talking about earlier?” Celine asked.

“Sure,” Adrien replied, getting out his phone and finding the picture. He got up and brought the phone over to her.

Awww, babies,” Celine cooed as she looked at it. “That is precious.”

“Let me see!” Peridot begged. Adrien laughed and handed his phone to her. “Oh god, this is too adorable.”

“Anyone else?” he asked, grinning.

“Me!” Mimi exclaimed, taking the phone from Peridot. “Awww, how long ago was this?”

“Maybe a year and a halfish?” Adrien guessed. “Something like that.”

“Gosh you weren’t really that much younger,” Celine commented.

“We both had a rough year before we got together,” Adrien said. “I think we both grew up a lot.”

“Let me see that picture, Adrien,” Vincent said.

“Of course!” Adrien agreed, taking his phone over to him.

“Ah you two are very sweet. I am looking forward to taking pictures of you together myself. You four have a nice dynamic as well. I think the group photos will be some good spaghetti.”

“Here’s hoping,” Adrein said. “I am definitely feeling more nervous about all of it, the closer it gets.”

“You’ll be fine my boy. After the last shoot, I am very confident that this will be fantastic,” Vincent patted his arm reassuringly as he gave him back his phone.

“Hello everyone!” Alice said as she brought in a tray of wine glasses and started setting them down in front everyone carefully. “Do you all know what you want?” Everyone nodded. “Great,” she smiled as she went around, noting what each person wanted and then disappeared again.

“Mmm, I like this,” Marinette said as she took a sip of her drink.

“This really is amazing,” Nino said. “I think this was definitely worth setting up an Instagram account.”

“No amount of nagging from me would convince you. It just required a super luxurious trip to Cyprus. Who knew?” Alya teased him.

After breakfast was over, Alice came around to clear everything up. 

“Are there any blankets?” Adrien asked.

“Of course!” Alice replied, “And pillows! Would you like some?”

“Yes, please,” Adrien said.

“I’d like some too,” Marinette added.

“Us too,” Nino said.

“Got it,” Alice smiled. “I’ll be right back.

Marinette opened the control panel and started pressing buttons until the chair reclined to her satisfaction. Alice returned with blankets and pillows for them and handed them out as everyone else reclined their seats.

“Thanks,” Adrien said as he adjusted his own seat to match Marinette’s. Marinette took her pillow from him and arranged it as he unfolded her blanket and covered her. Marinette smiled and watched as he unfolded his own blanket and settled next to her. She smiled and snuggled closer, draping her arm over his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. Soon they were both asleep.

******

Marinette was momentarily confused when she woke up a few hours later. She looked around the plane and saw the only ones still asleep were her friends. Grinning she took her phone out of her bag and sat up enough to get a picture of Alya and Nino snuggled up together. 

“Getting a little revenge?” Adrien murmured, chuckling quietly.

“Yep,” Marinette murmured back as she put her phone away. “I didn’t mean to wake you though.”

“Ah, that’s ok. I need to stretch my legs anyway,” Adrien said as he adjusted his chair upright. Marinette started adjusting her own chair as he got up. Once her seat was upright, she decided to get up as well. She caught Vincent’s eye as she stood up and he pointed behind him.

“He went that way,” he said, winking at her.

“What?” Marinette said in confusion.

“Go see for yourself!” he said.

Marinette went through the sliding door and gasped in surprise. There was another section of the plane with more seating. There was also a wide screen TV mounted on the back wall with couches surrounding it.

Adrien was standing near one of the couches with a remote, scrolling through the menu on the screen. He looked up as he heard her.

“Hey!” he said. “Vincent told me there was more to see through the door so I thought I’d see what he meant. Pretty cool huh?”

“Yeah,” she replied, coming over to sit on one of the couches. 

Adrien found the navigation page and came to sit next to her. “Looks like we took a pretty good nap. There’s only an hour and a half left of our flight.”

“I always seem to get the best naps with you,” Marinette said, moving over to sit in his lap.

Adrien nuzzled her neck. “You still smell like that bubble bath.”

Marinette shivered as his lips lingered on her neck. “Not sure this is the best idea,” she murmured quietly. 

He paused. “What? I can’t kiss my girlfriend? We’ve got this room to ourselves for a few minutes at the very least.”

“Fair,” she giggled.

Adrien grinned and kissed her lips, gently nipping the lower one before kissing her harder, one hand at the back of her neck, pushing her face toward his as he flicked his tongue in her mouth. She sighed quietly, resting her hands on either side of his neck as she kissed him back. Finally, he broke away, his eyes twinkling. 

“Thanks, I needed that,” he said, teasingly.

“So did I,” she grinned as she got off his lap. “I’m going to walk around a little more.” She booped him on the nose before heading back to the front of the jet.

By the time she and Adrien sat down again, everyone was awake.

“Where were you?” Alya asked them.

“There’s a big TV and some couches through the door behind us,” Marinette replied.

“Wow, we’ll have to have a movie night on the way back!” Nino said excitedly.

Alice came by and stopped at the table. “Can I get anyone something to drink? Here are the lunch options.”

“Do you still have the espresso machine?” Celine called from her seat.

“Yes, I do!” Alice said, smiling. 

“Ooh, I’ll take a latte then,” Marinette said, “two sugars.”

“Same,” Adrien added.

“Sure,” Alya said. “Caffeine and sugar sounds great.”

“Yeah, cool, me too then,” Nino added.

Alice nodded and walked away.

“So Sunshine, I forgot to say I saw another Gabriel campaign started,” Alya said. “Anti-bullying in schools huh?”

“Probably want to leave that subject alone,” Celine advised, eyeing Adrien nervously.

“Alya, I’ve often wanted to ask you, why do you think Lila recanted her story so Marinette could come back to school?” Adrien asked.

“I have no idea. At the time I figured she must have talked it out with Marinette but I didn’t know what was happening.”

“Have you heard all the gossip about Lila and my father?”

“Well, yeah. I wasn’t going to bring that up,” Alya replied.

“I am pretty sure that somehow those two things are related,” Adrien said. “Lila getting Marinette expelled and this drama that happened a few weeks ago. I can tell you that I made a bargain with her that I would appear to be her friend if she came up with a reason for Marinette to be reinstated at school.”

Alya looked at him in shock. “You… what? Adrien that has to be…”

“Well over a year ago now,” he finished. “And then I was stuck working with her for months and it was awful. I know she always seemed to know what to say, what anyone would want to hear but she’s a liar. I don’t know what was going on between her and my father but she really hurt Marinette just because she could.”

“I didn’t know that,” Alya admitted. “I knew they got off on the wrong foot.”

“Marinette caught her in a lie right at the beginning,” Adrien said. “As did I.”

“I admit, I didn’t handle it well but I tried to make amends. She told me she was going to turn everyone against me,” Marinette said.

“I’m sorry Marinette,” Alya said, regretfully. “I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine,” Marinette sighed. “I am truly over all of it now. Anyway, that campaign that you are talking about? I got to go to the shoot and it was really amazing.”

“You did?” Alya asked,looking relieved at Marinette’s change of subject.

“Yeah, it was fun. I actually embroidered the design on his shirt so it was extra special,” Marinette said.

“Bella Ragazza is my secret weapon,” Vincent grinned. “I’ve never seen Adrien so relaxed.”

“Was the shirt something you did during your internship?” 

“Yeah, I ended up doing three with very similar designs,” Marinette replied.

“Want to know something?” Adrien asked, taking her hand.

“What’s that?” she asked, smiling at him.

“I bought that shirt,” he grinned. “I didn’t know what would happen to it after I wore it for the shoot so I asked Celine and I was able to buy it which of course means I made a donation to the cause,” he rolled his eyes. “Not that I have anything against it, I just don’t think Gabriel has any business being involved. Anyway, the PR team is pretty happy about it. They’re planning to send out a press release about it in the new year.”

“Awww, I’m so happy you get to keep it!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Who knows how many Marinette/Gabriel collaborations are going to exist? I had to get in on that!” Adrien said, kissing her cheek.

“God babe you really are the sweetest,” Celine sighed. “Count me another member of Team Adrinette, Alya.”

After lunch was cleared up, everyone put their things away as they prepared to land. Marinette peered out the window, looking at the sparkling water below them. 

“We should be landing in fifteen minutes,” Alice announced. “Is everyone buckled up?” Everyone nodded and she smiled. “Great, I’m going to take my seat and I’ll see you all when we get to the gate. If I took your coat, I’ll have it waiting for you as you get off the jet.”

“Can you see anything yet?” Adrien asked, lightly stroking Marinette’s back as she continued to look out the window.

“Just water so far,” she said.

Adrien smiled and tugged on her ponytail playfully. “At least the sun is shining. That’s good news.”

“It’s supposed to be nice for our entire trip,” Vincent said. “Not terrifically warm but nice for December.”

“I can deal with that,” Adrien replied. “I’m sure the main shoot will be a little chilly but that will be ok.”

“We’ll do our best to keep you comfortable,” Celine promised.

“Thanks,” Adrien said. “I really appreciate it.”

“I can see the airport!” Marinette exclaimed as the jet descended closer and closer to the ground.

“The water is so pretty,” Alya marvelled as she looked out the window with Marinette.

Five minutes later, the jet landed smoothly before taxiing to its gate. 

“This isn’t a private airport so it may be busier,” Celine warned. “It really depends what else has landed recently.”

“Does that mean security won’t be as easy on the way back? Nino asked.

“Probably not, “Celine laughed. “I’ve got some very detailed instructions for getting us through the airport and getting to the correct gate for our jet.”

“Going above and beyond your role as stylist, huh?” Adrien said, grinning. 

“I guess so,” Celine laughed, “This is what happens when you get a reputation for being organized.”

Once they had gotten through customs, Adrien found them some luggage carts and everyone pitched in, stacking all the suitcases and bags on the three carts. Celine, Vincent and Milo each took one.

“There’s someone with a sign that says Gabriel,” Marinette observed as they walked into the arrivals area.

“Great, he’s probably one of our drivers,” Celine said.

Adrien nodded and approached the man. “Hello sir, I’m Adrien Agreste.”

The driver nodded in recognition. “Is this the rest of the Gabriel party?” he asked.

Adrien looked behind him. “Yes, we’re all here,” he replied.

“Excellent, please follow me,” he said.

“Great,” Adrien replied, “Come on everyone, let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up getting kind of long! Hope you all enjoyed it. There is so much happening on this trip that I ended up dividing it into quite a few chapters. Thanks again for your sweet comments. They really brighten my day.


	42. Chapter 42

The drive from Paphos to the outskirts of Limassol was quiet as the four teens were all preoccupied gazing out at the foreign landscape.

“It’s so beautiful,” Alya sighed gazing out at the endless sparkling blue water.

“Yeah, those beaches look pretty amazing, don’t they babe?” Nino asked, nuzzling her hair as he took in the view with her.

Adrien smiled. “I wouldn’t mind coming back just for fun sometime.

Alya grinned. “Take us with you when you do, ok Sunshine?”

“Sure,” Adrien replied. “I think that trip will have to wait until we’re a bit older.”

“I think we’re nearly to the house,” Marinette observed, watching the SUV containing the Gabriel team signal and turn down a road that headed toward the coastline. Their driver turned and followed it as they drove past several increasingly upscale neighborhoods. They took a few more turns until they were nearly at the beach. A large white house with huge windows came into view, partially obscured by the large palm trees that surrounded it. They watched as Celine got out and entered a code for the gate and it slowly retracted. Quickly she hopped back into the vehicle and both cars proceeded up the long drive. 

“Wow,” Marinette said as she got out of the car, breathing in the fresh sea air.

“Can everyone help me bring in all the luggage?” Celine asked. “I’m going to go unlock the door and then we can all start getting everything ready to go.”

“Sure!” Adrien replied, taking one of the bigger suitcases out and following Celine. Marinette pulled out her and Adrien’s smaller suitcases and followed them both. She could see glimpses of the swimming pool through the greenery along the path. As they approached the oversized front door, she got a clear view of the pool through the wrought iron gate just opposite.

“Look,” she said to Adrien as Celine unlocked the door. 

“Amazing,” he said as he turned around. “I guess we’ll be hanging out there pretty soon. I see the heat lamps are already set up.”

“All right, we’re in,” Celine said as she swung the heavy wooden door open. “You know all the room assignments right?”

“Yeah,” Adrien replied. “There’s one extra bedroom where you can set up your workstations. All the bedrooms are upstairs.”

“Perfect,” she replied. “I’ll get everyone to go upstairs so you can tell them where they’re all sleeping.”

Adrien nodded and turned right, entering the large sunny hallway. On one side, glass floor to ceiling windows gave a perfect view of the infinity pool which in turn gave way to a view of the sea, shimmering endlessly into the horizon. On the other side of the hallway, Marinette caught glimpses of a huge kitchen area through a large archway and as she continued along, the dining area and living area through another archway. They turned right and a staircase led them up along the other side of the pool with more floor to ceiling windows giving them a view of most of the property. They could see a gate and a small path that led to the private beach.

“This is so incredible ,” Marinette said as they reached the landing and turned back toward the bedroom area. There was another sunny hallway with some seating looking out on the view. Marinette headed to the first bedroom on the right and opened the door. “This one is ours,” she told Adrien.

“That means the next one is the workstation room, right?” he asked.

Marinette nodded and he opened the door, pulling the large suitcase inside. Marinette put their suitcases in their room and they both came out to wait for everyone else.

Alya and Nino were the first to come up, dragging their things with them. 

“You two have the third door from the right,” Marinette said.

“Sweet,” Nino grinned as he opened the door and they both went inside.

“Nino looked relieved,” Adrien said, grinning at Marinette. “I think he was wondering how much sneaking around he was going to have to do.”

Marinette laughed. “I don’t think anyone here cares,” she said.

As everyone else came upstairs, they directed each person to their rooms and helped the style team move things into the workroom. 

“Is there anything else to unload?” Adrien asked.

“Yeah,” Mimi said. “There’s at least one more big case, maybe two.”

“I can go down and get one of them,” Milo said as he carefully put down his camera and equipment cases. “Vincent, I can keep all this in my room when we’re not using it. There’s plenty of space in the closet.

Vincent nodded. “I’ll start getting everything set up while you go get the case.

“I’ll come with, Milo,” Adrien offered. “In case there is more than one.”

“Thanks, Adrien,” he replied and they both headed for the stairs.

“Mimi, Peridot, once we have everything, we need to give everyone their suits and start setting up. The sooner we get started, the better,” Celine said. The three women disappeared into the workstation room to start unpacking what they already had.

Marinette decided to go into the room she was sharing with Adrien and wait for him. She had quickly shoved their things inside but now she took the time to look around the airy white room. Large windows on the opposite end looked out on still undeveloped land. The floor was tiled in cool white marble and a large gray persian rug extended out from under the king sized bed. Marinette set her purse on one of the gray bedside tables and Tikki peeped out cautiously. Adrien opened the door and came in, shutting it behind him and Plagg promptly flew out of his shirt pocket. 

“Come on Sugar Cube! It’s safe to come out now!” he exclaimed.

Tikki zipped out of Marinette’s bag and looked around. “Ooh, this is very nice!” she exclaimed. “And we can go outside!”

“Just keep in mind that almost all the bedrooms face this way,” Marinette cautioned. “And I think there are windows downstairs that face this way too. You can definitely go out this way and explore while we are at the pool though.”

“Did you get some Camembert, kid?” Plagg asked hopefully.

“Yes,” Adrien laughed. “It’s in the kitchen. I’ll go rescue it in a bit.”

“I’m going to take a shower,” Marinete said, heading into the bathroom. It had the same marble tile on the floor along with a large bathtub and a separate glass shower cubicle next to it. Marinette went and turned the shower on, letting the water warm up. There was a basket of beauty products between the two sinks and she quickly found shampoo and conditioner. She got undressed and stepped into the shower, marvelling at the huge showerhead. Conscious of time, she washed her hair quickly and got out, drying herself with a large fluffy towel that was hanging nearby.

There were two bathrobes hanging on the door so she took one and put it on, wrapping it snuggly around herself and tying the belt. Hesitantly she came out into the bedroom but Adrien was gone. Confused, she sat on one of the plush gray chairs by the window with her phone, quickly logging into the wifi so she could text her parents. She was tapping out a message in her family group chat when she heard the door open and shut.

“Hey,” Adrien said as he came into the room. “I figured I might as well rescue the Kwami snacks while you were in the shower and…” he trailed off.

Marinette looked up and laughed. “I found the bathrobes in the bathroom. You like? I didn’t see any point in getting dressed when Celine will have our swimsuits ready any minute.”

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense. I just wasn’t expecting it,” Adrien said, looking flustered.

Just then there was a knock on the door. “Hey, I have your suits,” Celine called.

Adrien raised his eyebrows at Marinette. “I guess you were right,” he said as he opened the door.

“Hey Babe, come over next door when you’re ready. You got your spray tan yesterday right?” She eyed him speculatively as she handed him the suits.

“Yes, can’t you tell?” Adrien said, rolling his eyes. “I nearly forgot but Gorilla texted me that he was outside waiting yesterday afternoon. I’ll have you know I couldn’t have any of the lightest shades because they weren’t sure those would last until the shoot. I had to get a sort of medium shade instead.”

“Sorry babe,” Celine said apologetically. “Anyway, I need to give Alya and Nino their suits as well. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Thanks Celine,” Adrien replied as he shut the door.

“I’m going to take a quick shower and get changed,” he told Marinette as he brought her things over to her.

“Ok, I’ll just get changed in here and wait for you then,” she replied. 

Adrien smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “You look yummy by the way,” he murmured before heading to the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door shut, Marinette took off her robe and put on the teal suit and pink kimono jacket. Then she sat back down and finished her text to her parents.

“So kitten,” Plagg said as he phased out of the drawer where Adrien had hidden his Camembert. “Was the robe purely for practicality’s sake or were you trying to get my kid hot under the collar?”

“I can multitask,” Marinette said with a mischievous wink.

Plagg laughed. “I thought as much. You are merciless.”

“What? He didn’t seem like he minded!” Marinette exclaimed, giggling.

“No, I guess he probably didn’t,” Plagg conceded, smirking. “So everyone is going to the pool pretty soon right? Tikki and I would really like some fresh air.”

“Sure,” Marinette said. “Give it about forty-five minutes to make sure everyone has left.”

“Got it, thanks kitten,” Plagg said, winking at her.

“Hey Bug,” Adrien said coming out of the bathroom. “Ready to go?”

“Yep,” she replied, taking his hand.

He smiled and kissed her, pulling her close. “You look beautiful,” he murmured.

“You look pretty cute with a tan,” Marinette grinned.

Adrien blushed and laughed. “It was not a cute experience, believe me.”

“Poor Kitty,” she squeezed him. “I guess we should get going.”

“Hey doll!” Celine greeted her when Marinette and Adrien came in. “I’m still waiting for Nino and Alya so why don’t you go over to Peridot for makeup and Adrien can go to Mimi for hair?” They both nodded and sat down. Mimi and Peridot worked quickly and they were just switching places when Alya and Nino came in. “Perfect timing!” Celine said. “Adrien won’t be long and then Alya, you can take his spot with Peridot. Nino, you’ll have to wait for Mimi to finish braiding Marinette’s hair.”

“What kind of braid are you doing?” Marinette asked.

“It’s a reverse french braid,” Mimi answered. “I really like braiding your hair. It’s so cooperative and it looks so cute with your bangs.”

“Oooh, what are you going to do with my hair?” Alya asked, coming over to look at what Mimi was doing.

“I’m thinking french braided pigtails,” Mimi said. “How do you feel about that? I think it would look amazing with the ombre tones in your hair.”

“It sounds cool! I’ve never done anything that elaborate.” Alya replied.

“Pigtails? Huh? Like Ladybug?” Nino asked.

“No those pigtails are ponytails,” Mimi laughed. “We can try that on one of the other shoots if you’re interested, Alya.”

“I’ll think about it,” she laughed.

“Ok Alya, I’m ready for you,” Peridot said as Adrien got up.

Soon everyone was ready and they all trouped downstairs. 

“Your suit is really cute, Alya,” Marinette said.

“Thanks, I was pretty psyched to get an orange suit. Celine recommended the style. She said it's a monokini. I’ve seen suits like this but I never knew what they were called. I like your suit too!”

“Well, here we are! It looks like they’re ready for us,” Marinette said as they opened the door.

“Hello everyone,” Vincent greeted them. “We’re doing the group pictures today. When it gets dark, we’re going to head down to the fire pit on the private beach and get some pictures there too. We’ll start with some candid shots on the sun loungers so just try to ignore me, ok?”

Adrien looked at the sun loungers critically for a moment. “I think we should share two so we are all close enough to talk to each other. Would that be ok, Vincent?”

“Certainly, my boy, excellent suggestion. That should make it easier to crop to the Instagram ratio. I’m glad you reminded me of that. I don’t usually shoot for Instagram content,” Vincent said.

“Look at you, Gorgeous,” Marinette murmured to him as they sat together on the lounger.

Adrien grinned. “See how Alya is sitting in Nino’s lap? We need to do something different or it’ll look weird,” he murmured.

“I could just curl up between your legs. Nino is sitting cross legged so that would be different enough, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah,” he agreed, smiling and kissing her cheek. “I love your hair like this by the way. It’s really pretty.”

“Thanks,” she replied as they shifted into position on the sun lounger.

“Hey Sunshine,” Nino said, “Thanks for fixing up the room thing. I really didn’t want to be sneaking around every night.”

“Eh, I knew no one who was coming along would actually care,” Adrien said. “How’s your room?”

“Amazing,” Nino replied. “I’m guessing they are all pretty similar. It seems like they all have en suite bathrooms, right?”

“Yep,” Adrien said.

“That is so crazy,” Nino said. “Have you checked out downstairs yet?”

“Yeah, I looked around the kitchen and living area for a few minutes while Marinette was in the shower,” Adrien said. “It’s very nice.”

“So are we eating dinner here tonight or going out?” Alya asked.

“Good question,” Marinette said. “I think we should go out since we’ll be shooting pretty late.”

“I’m good with that,” Nino said. “I’m dying to eat some Cypriot food.”

“Sounds good to me,” Adrien grinned. “We’ll have to ask the team what they think.”

“Can I get everyone to take their cover ups off and sit so we can see all the different suits?” Milo asked.

“Yeah,” Adrien replied. “Maybe we could sit at the edge of the pool?”

“How about the hot tub?” Vincent suggested. “I can get a better shot there without getting into the water.”

“That sounds awesome,” Nino said as he got up.

The teens all sat close together along the edge of the circular hot tub and put their legs in the water as Milo moved some lights around and Vincent started shooting again.

“Yes, this is some good spaghetti!” he exclaimed and Marinette giggled. “Oh, you like my spaghetti jokes, Bella Ragazza?”

“I tortellini do,” she assured him, grinning.

Alya and Nino both groaned as Adrien laughed in delight.

“What a great pun!” he exclaimed, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “I love you.”

“You are such a nerd, Agreste,” Nino laughed.

“So?” Adrien grinned as he put his arm around Marinette. “As long as I’m her nerd, I’m good.”

Nino grinned as he put his own arm around Alya. “I guess that makes us the cool ones, babe.”

Alya laughed, “If you say so. I think we’re nerds too but maybe in a different way.”

“You’re doing wonderfully. The spaghetti is looking perfect!” Vincent exclaimed. “How about you all get in the hot tub? Milo can you get the champagne ready?”

“Sure,” he agreed, heading into the house.

“Champagne?” Alya said as she got in the hot tub. “Is your life always this fancy Agreste?”

“Not this fancy,” Adrien assured her. “Private planes, swimming pools and champagne are pretty extraordinary, even for me.”’

“Wow, this feels great,” Marinette sighed, snuggling against Adrien.

“Just don’t put any bubble bath in this jacuzzi,” Adrien teased her.

Marinette laughed. “Can I put bubble bath in the jacuzzi in our bathroom?”

“Maybe, but not as much,” he replied, laughing with her.

Just then, Milo came in with a tray bearing four glasses of champagne. He carefully handed a glass to each of them. 

“Let’s have you doing a toast,” he said as he backed away with the tray.

“À ta santé,” Nino said, holding his glass out.

“À ta santé,” they all chorused, clinking their glasses together as Vincent snapped away.

“So, I couldn’t help but notice Sunshine…” Nino said, grinning wickedly, “that you told Marinette not to use as much bubble bath in the jacuzzi… so… as much as what may I ask?” He took a sip of his champagne and looked at Adrien with avid interest.

Adrien blushed and laughed. “You are too much Nino. I let her use my bath while I packed yesterday and she put in so much bubble bath that it made like four feet of bubbles when she turned the jacuzzi on.”

“That is impressive, Marinette. I saw Kim swimming in that bath and it’s ridiculously big. Did you get four feet of bubbles over the whole thing?” Nino asked.

Marinette drank some champagne and smiled. “Yep, the whole thing.”

“So, did Adrien join you?” Alya asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

“No, it wasn’t like that,” Marinette protested. “He called in when he heard the jacuzzi shut off so soon after I turned it on and I said he could come in and see why I shut it off.”

Alya laughed. “I don’t know where you get your willpower from. I’m not sure if I should feel sorry for you or be impressed.”

“I can’t believe I’m discussing any of this around people I work with,” Adrien said, shaking his head.

“Ah, don’t worry about us, my boy,” Vincent reassured him. “I’m glad to see you with real friends. Nothing I hear during this trip is going any further.”

“Same,” Milo agreed. “I’ve met your father and… you seem like a nice guy. I wouldn’t dream of telling him anything. As far as I’m concerned, they’ll get their pictures but they won’t get any stories behind them.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate that,” Adrien told them.

“I’m starting to lose the light,” Vincent said. “Do we need anything for the fire pit?”

“Celine told me she was going to take care of it,” Milo replied.

“Alright then, everyone get out and dry off. Grab your cover ups and we’ll go down to the beach,” Vincent said.

As soon as everyone was ready, they followed Vincent and Milo down the paved path that led to a private section of sandy beach below. They could see the fire blazing as they got closer. Celine was keeping an eye on it and she waved as she saw them.

“Nice work, sis,” Adrien told her. “Were you a girl scout or something?”

“Nah, I used lighter fluid,” she laughed. “In a careful and responsible way of course.”

“Of course!” Adrien said, winking at her.

“Sis?” Alya asked.

“An honorary title,” Celine said laughingly. “I’m not a secret Agreste love child, I assure you. I just told him he’s my honorary little brother the other day.”

“Awww, a lot of people seem to want to adopt you Sunshine!” Alya teased him.

“Ok everyone, I’m ready for more spaghetti!” Vincent called. “Sit together on one side of the fire on those stone slabs. I’ll take pictures from the other side.”

Celine smiled and backed out of Vincent’s shot as everyone took their places.

“So how long have you known Celine?” Alya asked Adrien.

“I’ve been working with her for five years,” he answered.

“Wow, that’s longer than we’ve known you, bro!” Nino exclaimed.

“Yeah, there are a few people who I’ve known a long time at Gabriel. There’s a guy named Victor that works in alterations and I’ve known him the longest. He tailored my first suit when I was six.”

“Victor gave me a picture of him with Adrien in that suit along with his mother,” Marinette said. “It’s really cute. I framed it and gave it to Adrien.”

“Awww,” Alya cooed. “That’s really sweet.”

“This is really nice, bro,” Nino told him. “I know we talk about serious stuff sometimes but I feel like I’m beginning to understand this side of your life better. It’s a lot of pressure, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed. “I’m very aware that if I fuck this up, my life at home will probably be really terrible. So I really cannot afford to fail.”

Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien and kissed his cheek. “You aren’t going to fail. This is going to be an amazing trip and the pictures will be great.

“Thanks Princess,” he said softly, turning to stroke her cheek. 

Nino pulled Alya into his lap and tugged playfully on one of her braids. “I really like these, babe. You look so damn hot with your hair like this.”

“Thanks babe, “ she said, kissing his cheek. “I have no idea how I would do this myself.”

“So Celine,” Adrien called. “What’s the plan for dinner?”

“I was thinking about calling the drivers and going out. What do you guys think?”

“I just want Cypriot food,” Nino said.

“Well, that’s pretty much a given,” Celine laughed. “Not that you can’t get anything else but all things considered, why would we?”

“Exactly,” Nino agreed. “I want koupepia. And decent pita bread.”

“Where have you had those, babe?” Alya asked him.

“I have some Cypriot family on my mom’s side,” he said. “I hardly ever see them but I’ve had their food a few times and it was great.”

“Well I have somewhere in mind. They don’t need reservations so I just need to call the drivers,” Celine told them.

“I’m nearly done so you can call if you want. I’m sure these guys can get ready quickly,” Vincent assured her.

“Ok, I’ll go up and call,” Celine said. “I’ve got a bucket of water here to put out the fire but you may need to get more from the sea.”

“Ok,” Milo replied. “I’ll make sure it’s out before we leave.”

Vincent continued taking pictures as the sun set, resting his camera on his tripod as it grew darker. “I think we’re done. Good job everyone! I’ll have a look at these on my computer later tonight.”

Nino and Adrien helped Milo tip the large bucket of water over the fire. “Well we mostly got it,” Milo said. “One more bucket should do it.” Once the fire was completely out, they headed back to the house.

“If you want to get changed in the room, I can use the bathroom,” Adrien suggested.

“Ok,” Marinette agreed. She pulled out a tightly rolled pink t-shirt dress from her bag and shook it out while Adrien grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom. Marinette quickly took off her swimsuit and got dressed, adding a fluffy ivory colored cardigan and her black ballet shoes.

Adrien knocked on the bathroom door. “All good?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m ready to go,” she replied, picking up her handbag.

“Awww, you look very cute,” he said, hugging her tightly.

“Well, you look incredibly handsome,” Marinette replied, lightly stroking his face. “You’re wearing that lavender-gray shirt.”

Adrien smiled and pulled her braid free from under her cardigan.

“Thanks, I didn’t even notice that,” she said, smiling up at him.

Adrien leaned down and kissed her gently. “Glad to be of service milady. We should get going.”

****

Two hours later, they finally returned to the house.

“Ugh,” Marinette said as she went into the bedroom with Adrien. “I’m exhausted. What time is it?”

“About 8:30,” Adrien answered, checking his phone.

“It feels like midnight,” she complained. “I’m going to take a bath and get ready for bed.”

“A bubble bath?” Adrien asked, grinning.

“Yeah, why not. I’ll let you know when you can come in if you like.” Marinette said, grabbing the bubble bath and her pajamas from her suitcase.

She went into the bathroom and started a bath using far less bubble bath than she had before. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face before getting undressed and stepping into the bath. The smell of the bubble bath was instantly relaxing and she sighed in contentment as she sank into the water, watching the bubbles foam up. Once the water was high enough, she shut off the taps and ran the jacuzzi. She sat back again, feeling the jets pushing water at her as the bubbles grew higher. Satisfied that she was entirely covered in bubbles, she shut the jacuzzi off for a moment and called out, “Ok, you can come in if you want.” She turned the jacuzzi back on and leaned her head back, soaking in the smell of the bath. She heard the door open as Adrien came in and shut off the light before coming over and sitting next to her on the floor, his head back against the side of the tub. “Not taking any chances, huh?” she teased.

Adrien laughed. “That’s right. I really am trying to behave myself,” he replied.

Marinette smiled and reached over with one hand to massage his scalp, focussing on the spots where his ears were when he transformed. “I know what you mean,” she replied. “”We talked about this before and just like you said, everything is different and it's making me think about things differently. I don’t know what will happen when it all goes back to normal.”

“Yeah,” Adrien sighed, leaning into her touch. “That’s what I keep thinking about. I probably focus too much on my fear of doing something I’ll regret but I can’t help it. I’ve already done things in the past that hurt you even if I didn’t mean to or realize that I was hurting you. I regret those things so much it hurts sometimes. I have to remind myself that all our decisions, good and bad brought us together.”

“Oh Kitty,” Marinette sighed, moving her hand down to massage his neck. “You don’t need to dwell on those things. I don’t hold any of it against you. I was never honest with you about my feelings and I had opportunities where you even asked me but I was too flustered… I think we both needed to grow up a little bit before we could be together. 

Adrien pulled away from her and turned around, kneeling up as he looked at Marinette. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, her eyes widening as she took in his bare chest. Adrien couldn’t help but laugh at her expression. “Like what you see? I thought you’d be used to it after today.”

“First of all, I don’t like what I see.. I love what I see,” Marinette said. “And second, I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to how gorgeous you are.”

Adrien’s expression softened as he leaned down to kiss her. “I love you my beautiful Marinette,” he said as he nuzzled his nose against hers. 

“I love you too,” she replied, running her hand through his hair and pushing his face to hers to kiss him hard on the mouth. He leaned into her kiss, thrusting his tongue between her lips. The constant sound of the jacuzzi and the darkness of the room made her more aware of every sensation she was feeling. The heady aroma of the bath combined with Adrien’s lips on hers was making her more aware than ever of her overwhelming desire for him and it took all the remaining restraint she had not to pull him into the bath with her. Adding to everything was the almost searing energy she could feel flowing between them, its intensity growing until Adrien pulled away, his overwhelmed expression barely visible from the faint glow coming from a small night light plugged in near the sink.

“I-I think I’m going to have to take a cold shower or something,” he said.

“That doesn’t sound very pleasant,” Marinette replied.

“At this point, I’m not sure that matters to me,” Adrien replied. “I really don’t know how else I’m not going to get carried away.”

Marinette sank further into the bubbles. “Do I need to leave?”

“You can close your eyes for a minute,” he grinned. “The shower is behind you.”

Marinette laughed. “I see. Or I guess… I won’t.”

Adrien laughed. “Thanks Princess,” he replied as he started to get up.

Marinette closed her eyes again, listening as he turned the shower on and got undressed. She couldn’t help but giggle as she heard him gasp as he got in. “You know, I would have been happy to leave and let you have the bath,” she teased.

“No, I am pretty sure I needed that. Besides, I think I can get away with lukewarm water now.” He sighed in relief as he turned the tap a little warmer.

“Well I guess that’s alright. I feel kind of bad enjoying this bath,” Marinette replied.

“You shouldn’t,” Adrien told her as he picked up the shampoo Marinette had left in the shower and started washing his hair. “I have to say, this is really nice… weird… but nice.”

Marinette laughed. “I think that’s probably going to sum up this whole trip, don’t you?”

“You’re probably right. I’m glad I went the cold shower route. I really didn’t want to do something I shouldn’t,” Adrien said.

“I feel kind of bad about the pjs I picked out in that case,” Marinette told him.

“Really? Why’s that?” he asked curiously.

“Remember the pink nightgown I wore in that video I sent you?”

“Awwww, Princess,” Adrien sighed. “I’d love to snuggle with you in that.”

Marinette heard him shut off the shower and closed her eyes again. “You can get out, my eyes are closed.”

“Thanks,” he replied.

Marinette sank back further into the water. She could hear Adrien brush his teeth then the door opened and shut and he was gone. Marinette shut off the jacuzzi and pulled the plug before getting out of the water. She quickly got ready for bed and came out of the bathroom.

Adrien was already under the covers, sitting up and looking at his phone. He looked up and smiled as she walked over. “You look so pretty,” he said as she got into bed with him and shut off the light. He put his phone down and pulled her close to him. Marinette relaxed into him, feeling a huge well of peace growing within her.

“I love you,” she murmured sleepily, resting her head on his chest.

His arm tightened around her. “I love you too.” He kissed the top of her head, listening to her breathing slow as she fell asleep. Within minutes, he was asleep too.

*****

“Marinette, Marinette!”

“Adrien! Wake up!”

Marinette groggily lifted her head from where it had still been resting against Adrien’s chest. “Tikki? What is it?” she asked drowsily.

“You need to wake Adrien up! It’s Hawk Moth! He’s at the temple with Mayura!” Tikki exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha! More coming in a couple days! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> In case you are wondering, koupepia are vine leaves stuffed with rice and meat. Also referred to as dolmathes. They are my husband’s favorite food and he had them nearly every day when we visited Cyprus.


	43. Chapter 43

“Adrien! Wake up! Hawk Moth is at the temple!” Marinette said as loudly as she dared, grateful for the empty workroom separating them from the rest of the bedrooms.

Adrien’s eyes flew open in alarm. Satisfied that he was awake, Marinette leapt out of the bed and raced over to where she had hidden the Miracle Box. She opened it as Adrien got out of bed and watched her wide-eyed.

“What are you doing?” he asked as she started plucking various Miraculous jewelry and putting them on. 

“It’s not just Hawk Moth. Mayura is there too. We’re going to need all the help we can get,” she replied. “Mullo, get squeaky!”

“Holy Shit,” Adrien exclaimed as he watched her transform. “Wow, that was adorable. Look at your jump rope!”

Marientte laughed at his expression. “Focus on the business at hand, Kitty!”

Adrien snapped out of his daze. “Plagg, claws out!”

“Multitude!” Marinette cried and Adrien watched in amazement as she shrunk into several tiny Multimice. She handed the Miraculous she had chosen to each of the mice and they all began to merge their Miraculous.

“Mullo, Tikki, unify!”  
“Mullo, Kaalki, unify!”  
“Mullo, Pollen, unify!”  
“Mullo, Trixx, unify!”  
“Mullo, Long, unify!”

“Hey Chat!” Multibug exclaimed. “Think we can get a lift? And can you get a cookie for Tikki in case I need it?”

“Of course… miladies,” he managed as he reached into a drawer and stuffed a chocolate chip cookie into one of his zippered pockets and put his hands out on the ground, watching as the Multimice clambered aboard. “This… is very weird.”

“Voyage!” cried Multipony and Chat stepped through the portal and into the temple.

“What the hell?” Chat said in confusion as he looked around. “Where are we?”

Master Liu came running into the room. “Chat Noir, I’m so glad you’re here! This is the innermost sanctuary where we keep all the other Miraculous. Hawk Moth is coming along with his companion, the peacock holder. Where is Ladybug?”

Chat held out his hands. “In there somewhere,” he said. “She’s wearing a few different Miraculous actually. And the peacock holder is Mayura by the way.”

Master Liu’s eyes widened. “She’s what? But that’s incredibly dangerous!”

Chat shrugged. “She’s done it before. I suggest you get out of the way. You’ll have to excuse my language but I think shits about to get real.”

Master Liu laughed loudly. “Expanding your knowledge of Mandarin I see.”

Chat grinned. “Christmas present from my future mother-in-law,” he said. “Oh look, they all blushed at once!” he exclaimed, holding up the Multimice. “So cute!”

“Chat!” Multibug exclaimed. “Stay focused! Can you let us down? Master Liu, where is Hawk Moth now?”

“I think he’ll be here any moment,” Master Liu said grimly. “I have a protective Miraculous with me. I’m going to transform but I can only hold attacks back for so long, especially from sentimonsters.”

The Multimice shuddered as they remembered the previous fight that had lost their own Master to them. “We won’t let you down,” Multibug promised.

“I know you won’t,” he replied as he slipped a scaled headband in his long white hair. “Guptii, scales up!”

Chat watched the Pangolin Kwami absorb into the headband. Master Liu rushed to the back of the room and cried “Fortify!” A translucent scaled bubble grew around him as it contained the rest of the Miraculous boxes.

Multibug heard the clattering sounds of Hawk Moth’s impending arrival. “Ready?” she asked Chat.

“Ready as I can be,” he replied grimly.

Hawk Moth burst into the room, laughing gleefully. His laughter abruptly died as he saw Chat Noir. “Chat Noir, what are you doing here? And where’s your precious Ladybug?”

“I could ask you the same thing Grandpa,” Chat said evenly. “Did your tour bus get lost? Aww, and you brought Grandma too. Isn’t that sweet? As for Ladybug, she’s around here somewhere…” 

At that moment, dozens of Ladybugs and Chat Noirs flooded the room. “Want our Miraculous?” they chorused. “Come and take it!”

“Hmmm,” Chat said thoughtfully as he advanced on Hawk Moth, thrusting his baton out in an attempt to knock his cane away. “I wonder which one is real, huh Gramps?” 

He heard the faint call of “Lucky Charm!” but couldn’t see where Multibug had gone. He saw a brief flash as Multipony dropped Multidragon on the akuma which appeared to be some kind of warrior, standing protectively near Hawk Moth. She slashed her sword into the akuma’s shield and the akuma butterfly flew out. There was another flash and Multibug swung out a lightweight polka dotted net, capturing the butterfly in its folds before disappearing into the portal again. 

“Ooh, one down,” Chat jeered Hawk Moth as he quickly escorted the monk who had been revealed from the akuma’s form out of the way and returned to battle. “Three to go. If you give up now old man, you might make it back to your tour bus. I’m sure there’s some Tibetan all-you-can-eat brunch buffet just calling your name right?”

“None of your mouth, Chat Noir,” Hawk Moth snarled as he attempted to attack with his cane.

“You were really thinking ahead when you picked out that cane,” Chat said mockingly as he fended him off. “Part mobility device, part weapon, every almost retired villain’s dream.” 

Multibug snorted quietly. She could see that Chat’s taunts were hitting their mark as Hawk Moth began to look more and more rattled. The sentimonster lunged at him and he parried it back. “Not very original Mayura,” he said. “Although I can’t think of anything crueler than bringing Feast back here in any form. Was that your idea or Pop-pops?”

Mayura’s distraction gave Multipony the opportunity she needed. Chat watched as Multibee leapt out of the portal crying “Venom!” and threw a stinger at Mayura. Her eyes immediately glazed over and she began trying to yank off the bracelet she was wearing. Hawk Moth tried to stop her but the army of Chat Noirs and Ladybugs began to advance on him again.

“Want our Miraculous? Come and take it!” they shouted, sounding more and more threatening.

Mayura finally yanked off the bracelet and the feather floated out. There was another flash as Multibug appeared again, capturing the feather along with the butterfly already trapped in her net. The sentimonster abruptly melted away as Mayura proceeded to try and pull the Peacock Miraculous off as well. 

“No!” Hawk Moth cried, panicking as he swept Mayura off her feet, trying to pry Mayura’s determined hands off the Miraculous as he backed out of the room.

“Going so soon Granddad?” Chat asked. “Enjoy your brunch, tell ‘em Chat Noir sent you!” He laughed as Hawk Moth turned and sped away. He turned to Master Liu. “I’d follow him but I’m afraid I’d get lost,” he said apologetically.

“Yes, that is quite possible. I will have one of the monks outside message us when he gets out. I don’t want you to leave until he’s gone. 

“Of course,” Chat nodded. “We can wait a bit and make sure he doesn’t come back. I don’t think he will though. He had his hands full with Mayura trying to detransform.”

“Do you think he might return again in the following days?” the monk asked. 

“I doubt it. I imagine he was planning this for a while. It usually takes time for him to regroup after his plans don’t work out. Plus I’m sure it's difficult for him to find reasons to come back here from Paris. His true identity is as important for him to keep secret as ours is for us.” Chat replied. “If he does come back though, just message us and we’ll return.”

“Excuse me,” Multibug interjected. “I need to feed Tikki soon. I’ve got to purify the feather and butterfly right now before I run out of time. 

“Yes of course,” Master Liu said. If you need to detransform, there is plenty of room back where the Miraculous boxes are kept.

Multimouse started to divide her various transformations before unifying as a full sized Multibug. “Mullo divide!” she said and Ladybug stood there in her place. She quickly released the moth and feather from her net before capturing them with her yoyo and purifying them. She threw the net into the air and cried, “Miraculous Ladybug!” Master Liu watched in awe as the ladybugs flooded the space before pouring into the door where Hawk Moth had escaped.

“You are truly remarkable, Ladybug,” he said as he helped the formerly akumatized monk to his feet. “I have never seen a Miraculous holder wear, let alone wield so many Miraculous at once. And yet, Chat Noir said this is not the first time you’ve done this!”

“I did it once before,” Ladybug confirmed. “I need to detransform and Kaalki is going to need food too. Do you have any carrots?”

“Of course,” the monk said. “I’ll send out a message and have someone bring some over. We’ve used the communication technology you gave us for all our Miraculous holders. It’s been incredibly useful.”

Ladybug nodded and took the cookie Chat Noir had retrieved from his pocket. 

“Thanks Kitty,” she said, dashing into the Miraculous area, a flash of pink bursting out as soon as she was hidden.

“I’ve just received a message that Hawk Moth and the peacock holder, Mayura have escaped. They were unable to follow him because he moves very quickly.” Master Liu said.

“Tell me about it,” Chat grumbled. “He’s got a real talent for escaping.” His expression brightened immediately as he saw Ladybug reemerging from the Miraculous area. “That was the most incredible thing I have ever seen,” he told her, hugging her tightly.

“It was fun,” she grinned. “The last time I did it, I was a little preoccupied by creating a difference between Ladybug and Multimouse to you. This time I had some freedom to get creative.”

“Nobody does creative like you milady,” he assured her, bumping his fist against hers.

“Pound it!” they both exclaimed, grinning at each other,

At that moment, a monk rushed in, bearing a bowl of carrots. “Thank you Guardian and Chat Noir for saving us from Feast. We were all so frightened it was easy for him to akumatize one of us. He had his pick really.”

“I’m really sorry he akumatized me,” the other monk said, finally feeling able to speak. “The evil in him was dreadful. I feel sick just thinking about it.”

“I’m sorry you had to experience that,” Chat said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I thought it was truly disgusting that they decided to make a version of Feast and bring it here. I’m sure that’s everyone’s worst nightmare at the temple.”

“How were you able to defeat Feast when he reawakened?” Master Liu asked.

“We allowed him to consume us and destroyed Master Fu’s staff when we found it inside him. We were freed when Chat cataclysmed it and then I purified the feather and the butterfly once we were out. Hawk Moth had akumatized it to reawaken it,” Ladybug explained, as she fed Kaalki the carrots.

When the Kwami was done, she cried “Tikki, Kaalki, unify!” 

Chat waited for her to finish her transformation. “We should get going,” he said.

The monks nodded and bowed. “Thank you for coming,” Master Liu said. “Everything might well have been lost without you.”

“It’s our pleasure, Chat said. “I haven’t had a chance to mess with Hawk Moth face to face in a while. I enjoyed letting off a little steam.”

“It certainly looked like you were having fun,” Ladybug laughed. “Come on, Kitty, let’s go. Voyage!”

Chat Noir, Ladybug and all of the Kwami passed through the portal and into Marinette and Adrien’s bedroom, the portal zipping shut as soon as they were through. 

“Tikki, Kaalki, divide,” Ladybug said. Methodically, she began taking off all the extra Miraculous and putting them back in the box before hiding it away again.

“Plagg, claws in,” Adrien said. As soon as he transformed, he checked the time. “It’s not even midnight. “Do you want to go for a swim or something?”

“Tikki, spots off,” Marinette said. She stood before him in her pink nightgown, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “I think a swim would be a good idea,” she admitted. “Our suits are drying in the bathroom.”

“Toss me mine and I’ll get changed in here,” Adrien requested.

“Ok,” she agreed. She went into the bathroom and grabbed his blue shorts. “Here you are,” she said, handing them over. She retreated back into the bathroom and took some deep breaths. She was pretty sure they were both feeling the chemistry between them a little too much to get into bed together.

“Are you ok, Marinette?” Tikki asked as she tried to read her expression.

“I’m fine,” she said reassuringly. “Just trying to avoid doing anything Adrien and I might regret for a whole bunch of good reasons that we already discussed.”

“I see,” Tikki smiled.

Marinette sighed and slipped on the damp suit. She knocked on the door and Adrien opened it.

“Hey,” he said, smiling tentatively.

“Hi,” she replied, taking two towels and folding them under her arm. 

Hesitantly, he hugged her to him. “We’re ok, right?” he asked.

Marinette laughed softly. “I’d say the problem is we’re a little too ok,” 

Adrien laughed too. “I’m glad I’m not the only one feeling like that,” he said, looking relieved.

They left the bedroom, Marinette linking her arm in his as they made their way down the stairs, completely absorbed in each other. Marinette let go of Adrien and pushed the door open to the pool area and let out a squeak of surprise, her hand flying up over Adrien’s face instinctively. Alya and Nino sprang apart from where they had been entangled with each other in the hot tub.

“Ok, my eyes are closed now,” Marinette said before bursting into giggles.

“I guess we’re not the only ones feeling the romance, huh Princess?” Adrien said, snorting with laughter. “Except we were planning to cool things down, not heat things up.”

“That sounds familiar, doesn’t it babe?” Nino asked.

“Just tell me when you’re both decent,” Marinette begged.

“I always was just to be clear,” Nino said, smirking.

“Shut up, Nino,” Alya growled. “Just so you know, girl… all you saw… was all there was to see, ok? And I’m good now. You can open your eyes.”

“Well that’s a relief,” Marinette said dryly, opening her eyes.

“Wait, what did _you_ see?” Adrien asked.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” Marinette snorted. “But I’m happy to hear you say that since that means you didn’t see Alya’s boobs before you saw mine.”

Alya threw back her head and laughed. “God you two are ridiculous. These sorts of fiascos just seem to follow you around. I’ve gotta say, as embarrassed as I am, the speed at which Marinette put her hand over your eyes was truly hilarious Sunshine. You’ve got good reflexes when it really counts, huh girl?”

“I guess I do,” Marinette said.

“So can I go swim now?” Adrien asked, grinning.

Marinette laughed. “Go for it, Gorgeous. I’m right behind you!” She watched as he scaled the diving board and raced to the edge, doing a front flip before he hit the water.

“Show off,” Nino muttered, grinning.

Marinette climbed up the ladder and walked down the board. She took a deep breath before doing a perfect dive into the water, surfacing a few feet away from Adrien.

“Now that was impressive, Princess,” he said. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“Girls swim meet-ups,” she replied. “That’s my one party trick. I can’t do anything else cool.”

“The flip is mine,” Adrien laughed. “Maybe we should learn something else. Have you ever stood on your hands in a pool? Chloe and I used to try doing that in the pool at the hotel when we were little but we were never very successful.”

“I assume that would be easier in shallow water,” she said, swimming closer to the shallow end. Alya and Nino watched in bemusement from the hot tub as she dived down, her feet popping up above the water before splashing down again.

“What the hell is she doing?” Alya asked Adrien as he swam closer to Marinette.

“We’re trying to do underwater handstands,” Adrien replied before diving down himself.

Marinette watched as his feet popped up and then his legs straightened as he got his balance. “Now that is not fair! He got it on the first try!” she exclaimed. “Good job,” she told him as he resurfaced.

“Thanks, you should try again. You were pretty close last time,” he told her.

“That’s what she said,” Nino quipped.

“Ha ha,” Adrien said, flipping him off.

Nino laughed. “Hit a nerve did I Agreste?”

“Considering what we found you two doing when we got here, I probably wouldn’t make those kinds of jokes, Nino,” Marinette said, grinning mischievously.

Nino blushed. “Fair point. Please don’t tell the grown-ups.”

Adrien laughed loudly. “The grown-ups,” he snorted. “First of all, we wouldn’t be so cruel and secondly, you’re hilarious Nino. I’m not even sure what would come of me telling Celine. I don’t think you’d be in trouble but I still think you’d regret it if she found out.”

Marinette grinned and took a deep breath before making another attempt at a handstand. She hit the bottom of the pool firmly and used her core muscles to steadily raise her feet above the water. She straightened up her legs, stretching her feet in the air before bringing them down and surfacing again.

“Good job!” Adrien exclaimed, smiling brightly as he walked over to her.

“Thanks,” Marinette replied as she hugged him. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy and relaxed.”

“This feels really good,” he admitted. “Hanging out with friends in the middle of the night… I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Alya’s bemused expression softened. “I’m sorry Adrien. It really pisses me off to think of all the stuff you’ve been missing out on. I wish I knew how to make sure you could join in on those things more often.”

“It must be bad if you’re calling me Adrien instead of Sunshine or Agreste,” Adrien joked. “I don’t think I’ll get to do things like this very often until I’m eighteen. At least I’m getting a little more freedom these days but I better do a good job on this shoot if I want that to continue. Still, right now I feel pretty good so maybe that will translate in the pictures.”

“We should probably go get some sleep now,” Marinette said.

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed. “Are you two coming up as well?”

“I suppose we should,” Alya said, getting out of the water. “Come on babe.”

A few minutes later, Adrien and Marinette had both rinsed the saltwater off and changed back into their pajamas.

“That really was a good idea,” Marinette told Adrien as she snuggled up to him in bed.

“Yeah, I feel a lot less muddled,” he said, wrapping his arm around her. He smiled as she rested her head on his chest. “That feels really nice, Bug.”

Marinette smiled and draped an arm across his chest. “Good night Kitty. I love you.”

Adrien turned and kissed her forehead. “I love you too. See you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps not what you were expecting! I hope you enjoyed it. 😊


	44. Chapter 44

When Marinette awoke, the sun was shining through the windows. At some point, their sleep positions had shifted and Adrien’s arm and leg were draped over her, rendering her mostly immobile. She craned her neck around and spotted a small alarm clock that said it was currently just past eight. Satisfied this was late enough to wake Adrien, she pulled the arm farthest away from him free and reached over to lightly stroke his face, which was resting against her shoulder.

“Adrien,” she murmured. “You need to wake up.”

Slowly his eyes flickered open and he looked at her sleepily.

“Did we fight Hawk Moth last night or was that a dream?” he mumbled.

“Yeah, that happened,” Marinette confirmed.

“Wow,” he said, his eyes opening properly. “And I really held a bunch of little Multimice you in my hands?”

“Yep,” Marinette agreed.

“And I watched you rampaging around while I called Hawk Moth every version of grandpa I could think of?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Damn,” he said. “And you were so cute as Multimouse… that jump rope tail… and the Miraculous command.. ‘Get Squeaky’… so much adorableness” he sighed dreamily.

Marinette giggled. “Maybe I’ll have to make you some Multimouse pjs.”

“No, you should make Multimouse pjs for you,” he grinned wickedly. “They’re your colors after all.”

“I suppose they are,” Marinette said reflectively. “I’ll have to think about that.”

“You were really cute… but also very hot,” Adrien said. “It was ridiculous how hot you were wreaking havoc. I really cannot wrap my brain around all the things that you were doing at the same time.”

“Kicking ass really does something for you, doesn’t it Kitty?” Marinette asked mischievously.

“Surely you know this already,” he said, grinning as he pulled her against him and placed lingering kisses on her neck.

“Yeah, I did,” Marinette agreed, closing her eyes.

“So,” Adrien said, placing light kisses on her collarbone. “Did we also go downstairs and catch Alya and Nino in the hot tub or did we go to sleep and I had a very weird dream?”

Marinette giggled and moaned as his lips hit a sensitive spot. “That was… mmmm… real too,” she said.

Adrien stopped for a moment. “And you saw… her um… chest… apparently not for the first time.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Yes I’ve seen her before and she’s seen me. The locker rooms at the swimming pool we meet up at aren’t exactly private.”

“No wonder I never get to go to the pool,” Adrien grumbled. “Father probably scouted it out and vetoed it immediately.”

“More likely he had someone else do that for him. I can’t imagine him stalking around a mens’ room evaluating the lack of privacy,” Marinette laughed.

Adrien laughed. “You’re right but I don’t know who he would have gotten. Gorilla is not great for details and it’s not like he could have gone around taking pictures.”

“Who knows?” Marinette replied. “Back to what we were talking about. I saw Alya and you didn’t. Are my reflexes really that fast?”

“Partially,” Adrien said, grinning flirtatiously. “I have an alibi that I wasn’t going to admit to, especially in front of our friends.”

“An alibi?! You were right there!” Marinette snorted.

“Completely checking out your butt and oblivious to anything else,” he admitted. “I couldn’t help it, it looked so cute.”

Marinette laughed loudly. “That… is a very sound alibi,” she said. “Just so you know, I like checking yours out too.” 

“Glad to hear it,” Adrien replied, grinning as he let Marinette go and sat up. “I guess we should get up.”

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed. “I’m going to take a quick shower unless you want to first.”

“Go ahead,” Adrien said. “I don’t think I’ll bother for now.”

Marinette smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek before turning and hopping out of bed. Adrien watched as she grabbed some clothes from her suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom. He rolled out of bed and went to get some clothes himself.

“So, quite a night, huh kid?” Plagg said, zipping out as he got dressed.

“It was epic,” Adrien said. “And wow is Marinette hot in the cutest way when she’s Multimouse.” 

Plagg snorted. “I never knew a cat that didn’t have a bit of a soft spot for the mouse. Of course, considering this mouse was actually Multibug, what chance did my kitten ever have?”

“Multibug,” Adrien said dreamily as he pulled on his shirt.

“What’s this?” Tikki asked, zooming over to see what they were talking about.

“We’ve got ourselves another Multimouse fan,” Plagg grinned.

“Tikki laughed. “Well he certainly isn’t the first!” she exclaimed.

“Anyway,” Adrien said, “I should probably try and stop thinking about that for now. It’s not particularly helpful.”

“What time is shooting today?” Tikki asked.

“Right after lunch,” Adrien said. “I’m going to ask Celine if we can go check out this winery that Alya wants to visit after that.”

“Oh we’re doing that today?” Marinette asked as she came out of the bathroom in skinny jeans and a flowy pink blouse.

“Hopefully,” Adrien replied, walking over and giving her a hug.

“I’m going to go downstairs and investigate the kitchen. I was planning on making some breakfast for whoever wants it,” Marinette said.

“What are you planning to make?” Adrien asked as they left their room.

“Crepes,” she grinned. “Want to help?”

“Definitely!” he exclaimed. “What do you need me to do?”

“Chop up fruit,” Marinette said. “There should be bananas and strawberries. Has Papa taught you how to whip cream?”

“Yep,” Adrien answered.

“Awesome,” Marinette replied. “You can do that too. I’ll make the crepes.”

When they entered the kitchen, they saw Celine sitting by herself at the island, drinking a cup of coffee.

“Hey!” she greeted them with a smile. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, how about you?” Adrien asked as Marinette started hunting out ingredients and equipment.

“Pretty good,” Celine replied. “What are you doing Marinette?”

“I’m getting stuff out to make crepes,” she replied. “I ordered groceries before we left through a delivery service. There’s supposed to be a stand mixer somewhere… ah…” Marinette pulled the mixer out from a cupboard under the island. “This is a really good one. How often is anyone even staying here?”

“Beats me,” Celine shrugged. “I’d never been here before this trip.”

Marinette shook her head as she plugged in the mixer and put the bowl in the freezer.

“What the hell are you doing?” Celine asked, looking mystified.

“Cream whips better if the bowl is cold,” Marinette explained.

Adrien found a bunch of bananas in a basket on the counter. “How many do you want me to chop up?” he asked, holding them up.

“You’re helping? I may die from the cuteness,” Celine said dramatically.

Adrien laughed. “I’m putting her Papa’s training to work,” he told her.

Marinette found the strawberries and brought them over to him. “Start with maybe half of these and two bananas… hey, you found a cutting board!” she said. “It’s so hard to use a kitchen when you don’t know where anything is.”

“Better you than me,” Celine smirked. “I stopped as soon as I found the espresso machine. I can make you each a latte if you want.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Adrien replied as he opened each of the drawers until he found a sharp knife.

“I’d like one too,” Marinette said as she started measuring out her ingredients and pouring them in a mixing bowl. She mixed everything together and left the batter to set while she went to find a pan to make them in.

“I’m done with this fruit,” Adrien said. “Want me to make the whipped cream now?”

“Sure,” Marinette agreed as she finally found a pan she could use and put it on the stove to heat up. 

Adrien fetched the bowl from the freezer and went to work making the whipped cream while Marinette lightly buttered her pan and started pouring the first crepe in, expertly tilting and swirling the pan to spread the batter around.

“Wow, you’re a pro,” Celine observed as she brought them their coffees.

“I guess that’s what happens when both your parents are bakers,” Marinette laughed. She carefully flipped the crepe over and waited briefly before gently sliding it onto a plate she had set nearby. She peeked into Adrien’s bowl as he whipped the cream before leaning up to kiss his cheek. He smiled and kissed the side of her head before turning his attention back to the cream.

“You guys are adorable,” sighed Celine. “Your pictures are going to be amazing today! I can already tell.”

Marinette smiled as she went to work on her next crepe. “Are you going to come watch today?”

“Probably,” Celine said. “Yesterday I was busy setting up the fire.”

“Damn, what smells so good?” Nino asked as he and Alya came in.

“Adrien and Marinette are making crepes!” Celine said.

“The cream is done,” Adrien said. “Anything else?”

“Want to make some chocolate ganache?” she asked.

“Hell yes,” Adrien grinned. “You went all out, didn’t you Princess?”

“Yep,” Marinette said as she finished the last crepe and got out a saucepan for Adrien and put it on the hot burner. He quickly poured in more cream and Marinette handed him a big bar of dark chocolate.

“Thanks,” he said as he stirred the cream.

“I know I’ve said this before but you two really are a great team,” Celine said as she watched them working together.

“Thanks,” Marinette said. “What kind of crepe do you want, banana and nutella or strawberries and chocolate ganache?” 

“Banana and nutella with cream, thanks,” Celine replied, watching as Marinette quickly assembled a crepe and handed her the plate.

“What about you, Alya and Nino?” she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Strawberries and chocolate,” they both said unison and laughed.

“With cream?” Marinette asked and they both nodded.

Soon the rest of the team arrived and Marinette showed Adrien how to assemble the crepes so they could get them done quickly while Celine took drink orders.

“I wasn’t expecting anything this nice!” Vincent exclaimed as he tried his crepe. “Is this your doing Bella Ragazza?”

“I got help from Adrien but I decided I would do this when I was preparing the grocery order a few weeks ago,” Marinette explained.

“I didn’t know anything about it until this morning,” Adrien confirmed as he finally started assembling his own crepe. “I’m excited. I haven’t had a crepe since our first date.”

“Awww,” Celine said. “Is that why you decided to make them, Marinette?”

“Yeah, we tried to have crepes not too long before I did that grocery order but a bunch of fans chased us out before we could order. When I did this grocery order a week later, it immediately came to mind that I could make them during the trip,” Marinette explained.

“You are so sweet,” Adrien said, giving her a hug. “Celine, I was going to ask… there’s a winery Alya wanted to visit to get some wine for her parents. Do you think we could do that after the shoot?”

“Sure!” Celine agreed. “Where is it?”

“Just South of the Troodos Mountains,” he replied.

“You better dress warm if you want to go there,” she told him. “There could be snow.”

“Really?” Nino asked incredulously.

“Yep,” Celine confirmed. “The higher elevations are much colder than here.

“So when are we shooting today?” Alya asked.

“After lunch,” Celine answered. “Marinette, did you get things for lunch or should we go out?”

“I mainly got snacks, drinks and breakfast stuff,” Marinette replied. “Usually I have sandwiches at home but I don’t like grocery store bread. That stuff is barely good enough for toast.”

Everyone laughed loudly at Marinette’s disgusted face.

“Spoken like a true baker’s daughter,” Adrien teased her, kissing her cheek. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you make that face before. It’s pretty cute.”

“So I guess we’re going out then,” Celine chuckled. “What is everyone in the mood for?”

Everyone turned to look at Nino and he laughed.

“Well resident Cypriot food expert, what do you say?” Celine teased him.

“I am definitely not an expert,” Nino laughed. “But how about Gyros? I’ve had them in Paris. I bet they’re amazing here, especially if we find the right place.”

“Sounds good to me,” Adrien agreed. “What are we doing in the meantime?”

“Alya and I were talking about going down to the beach. She wanted to take some pictures.” Nino said.

“I’d like to do some sketching,” Marinette said. “I haven’t had much time for it lately.”

Adrien smiled and reached out to stroke her hair. “Maybe I’ll read some more of that book your Maman gave me.”

Marinette laughed. “You never know when you might need that,” she winked.

“So everyone is just going to chill until lunch?” Celine asked. “I like this plan. I’ll call the drivers and see if they can recommend somewhere for us. Plan to meet back here at 11:00, ok?”

Everyone nodded and scattered. Marinette and Adrien stayed long enough to put all the plates and silverware in the dishwasher before heading up to their room.

“I feel bad leaving all the pots in the sink,” Marinette commented as they went up the stairs.

“There’s a cleaning service that starts today,” Adrien reminded her. “You couldn’t clean that stuff if you wanted to. There’s no dish soap or anything.”

Marinette shook her head as they went into their room. “I’m not used to having someone else look after things like that. Usually I at least help my parents.” she said.

Adrien shrugged. “I’d never been in a kitchen doing any kind of work until I started helping your Papa. I have to say, it’s nice to not feel so helpless.”

Marinette leaned up and kissed his cheek. “I think it’s amazing how much you’ve learned. You know more than most kids our age do now.”

“Your papa is a good teacher. He’s very kind and pays attention so that if I start to make a mistake, he helps me before it can’t be corrected,” Adrien said. He watched as she pulled her sketchbook and her colored pencils and flopped on the bed. “Can I join you?” he asked.

“I was hoping you would,” she replied, curling up against the pillows with her sketchbook on her knees. Adrien smiled and grabbed his book before sitting next to her. She shifted to lean against him and opened her sketchbook.

“Do you have something in mind?” he asked.

“Not exactly. I still haven’t done anything with that marble patterned fabric that I painted. I was going to make a jacket but I’ve changed my mind. I’m just trying to come up with some other ideas,” she replied.

Adrien opened his book and started to read, enjoying the feeling of Marinette leaning against him and the sound of her pencils as she quickly began to sketch a design. The room was quiet and sunlight poured in through the large windows. His eyes were drawn to where the Miraculous Box was hidden away and he couldn’t help but smile as he recalled the previous night. It was always so frightening to face Hawk Moth directly but he had felt so much confidence both in what he knew Marinette could do and what he could do. He had felt almost no fear as he taunted the man he couldn’t help but think was likely his father. He wondered what would come next. Would there be more akumas? More trips to the temple? One thing was certain, their best chance at ending it all was mastering Miraculous Light as soon as they possibly could. He shivered slightly at the thought of everything he had seen Marinette do during battle. Watching her simultaneously powering the illusion while her various other forms effortlessly took apart Hawk Moth’s entire plan of attack had only intensified the desire he felt for her at a point when he was already trying to control the feeling. In a way, he was grateful to Nino and Alya for managing to interrupt the momentum he had been trying to resist.

“You ok?” Marinette asked, putting her pencil down. “I just felt you shiver.”

“I’m fine, just thinking about stuff,” he replied. “Coming up with any good ideas?”

“Not sure,” she said contemplatively. “I really like the fabric and I’m trying to come up with a design that I’m just as excited about.”

“Can I see what you’ve done so far?” he asked.

“Of course,” Marinette replied.

He smiled and turned, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his chin lightly on her shoulder.

“Looks like you’re thinking of either a dress or a skirt,” he observed.

“Yeah, I don’t have a lot of the fabric so it would have to be a very well planned out dress pattern. I definitely have enough for a skirt although if I made one with pleats, I’d have to be careful. Although saying this, the material probably wouldn’t be ideal for pleats anyway.” She sat for a moment, looking at her designs contemplatively.

“Are you going to be using the serger?” Adrien asked.

“Definitely,” she said. “Although this design --whatever it ends up being-- will probably be too challenging for a first project on that. Maybe I will make myself a Chat Noir onesie first.”

“You should!” he exclaimed, giving her a squeeze.

“Or maybe I should make a Multimouse onesie,” she teased.

“Oh god,” Adrien groaned. “I’m not sure I can handle that. This is going to sound very weird but I seem to have gotten a bit of a crush on Multimouse… and Multibug… and they’re all you so it makes no sense whatsoever. All I know is that watching you transform into Multimouse was so adorable I wouldn’t be surprised if I literally had heart eyes after that.”

Marinette laughed. “You didn’t have heart eyes but you definitely looked dazed.”

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for Superhero Marinette in all your various forms,” Adrien said, kissing the side of her neck.

“Mmm,” Marinette sighed. “How long before we have to go downstairs?”

Adrien glanced at the alarm clock. “Half an hour,” he replied.

Marinette put her sketchbook down and turned to look at him. “Hi,” he said, grinning at her.

“Hi,” she returned before leaning up to kiss him.

Adrien sank backwards, pulling her on top of him as he kissed her back. He groaned quietly as he felt her tongue against his mouth and he flicked his own against her as he held her tightly against him. Marinette reached up and ran her hands through his hair before trailing her hands down to the back of his neck. They broke apart momentarily, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Marinette,” Adrien murmured, running one hand down her back to her waist. “Can I?” he moved his hand down a little more.

“Go ahead,” she grinned. “But I’ll be returning the favor the next chance I get.”

Adrien laughed quietly and gave her bottom a little squeeze. “Mmmm, go ahead,” he said. “I won’t mind.”

Marinette smiled and rested her head on his chest as he stroked her back, slipping his hand under her shirt and lightly running his fingertips across her skin. “That feels so nice,” she murmured, shifting to bury her face in his neck.

Adrien sighed in contentment. “It feels so good just to hold you like this,” he replied. “I was wondering, have you thought about that meditation thing we need to figure out?”

Marinette nuzzled his neck. “I’ve thought about it. Last night made it very clear how important it is. I just don’t know where to start.”

“Yeah, what Master Liu said about vulnerability and surrender. I’m trying to figure out what I haven’t said or maybe haven’t said enough. It’s hard to ask myself what I’m most afraid of. It means I have to be entirely honest with myself as well as you,” Adrien said, still stroking her back.

“Maybe we should start with just sitting together and holding hands while transformed,” Marinette suggested thoughtfully. “See if we can feel the energy at all without meditating or anything else.”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed. “At least we’d know where we were starting from.”

“Then we could try listening to music or talking like this and see if either of those things help,” Marinette said.

“Those are both good ideas,” he replied, lightly tickling her back. “And here you thought you didn’t know where to start.”

“I don’t know… what you said about what we haven’t said to each other just made me think… maybe we should start before that and worry about what to say later,” Marinette told him.

“I think you’re right. I think we just need to start from the beginning before we get overwhelmed trying to imagine the whole journey at once,” Adrien replied.

Marinette sighed and kissed his neck, letting her lips linger on the corner of his neck. She felt him shiver and kissed the same spot again before propping herself up. “It looks like it’s almost time to go,” she said, glancing at the clock.

“I guess I better let you go then,” he replied, reluctantly letting his arms drop so she could get up.

Marinette leaned up and kissed his cheek before getting off him and going to find her shoes. “Come on cute kitty, let’s go have some lunch.”


	45. Chapter 45

After everyone returned from lunch, the team scattered to prepare for the shoot. The four teens returned to their rooms to wait for Celine to bring them their swimsuits.

“Today is pink swimsuit day right?” Adrien asked Marinette.

“For me anyway,” Marinette winked.

Adrien laughed and pulled her close. “I did pick a pink shirt for the last day of shooting, just for you,” he winked playfully.

“Really? I thought you picked yellow!” Marinette exclaimed.

“I changed my mind,” Adrien replied. “You had teal and pink the first day so I thought I’d end with teal and pink.”

“That’s a cool idea,” Marinette told him.

“Glad you like it!” he smiled. “That must be Celine.”

“Hey you two,” Celine said as he opened the door. “Here are your swimsuits. See you in a few minutes.”

“Thanks Celine,” Adrien said before closing the door. “I can take the bathroom if you want to get changed in here.”

“Ok,” Marinette agreed, taking the hanger with her things on it from him.

As soon as Adrien had shut the door to the bathroom, Marinette quickly undressed and put on her suit. She was untwisting the straps to her bikini top when she heard Adrien knock. “Go ahead,” she called, slipping on her purple kimono jacket.

“Hot damn!” he exclaimed. “You look amazing, Princess.”

“You look pretty hot yourself!” Marinette told him as she walked over and took his hand. “We should get going. I’m dying to see what Mimi’s going to do with my hair today.”

“Wow Marinette, you are not messing around!” Peridot said laughing in surprise as they came in.

Marinette grinned. “I guess not. I’d never worn anything like this when I tried it on. I’ve had a few bikinis but I have never worn one this… small.”

Celine laughed. “There are certainly much skimpier bikinis out there but not in this line. You look great, doll.”

“Thanks,” Marinette replied, blushing.

“Mimi, what do you want to do with her hair today?” Celine asked.

“I’m going to continue with my braid theme and do an upside down french braid that goes up into a loose bun,” she explained.

“Oooh,” Marinettte said. “That sounds cool.”

“I’ll have to have you put your head upside down for a few minutes while I do the braid but it won’t take long,” Mimi promised.

Adrien sat down with Peridot as Mimi went to work on Marinette’s hair. She was just finishing when Alya and Nino came in.

“Girl, great minds!” Alya laughed.

Marinette laughed with her as she saw Alya’s yellow bikini. “I guess so! That’s the same style top as I picked for the last day of shooting.”

“I think Vincent’s going to get some good spaghetti today,” Celine winked.

****

Twenty minutes later, everyone gathered at the pool.

“Is there somewhere we can sit that’s out of the way?” Celine asked Vincent.

“The deck chairs on the other side of the pool,” Victor replied, gesturing at them. “You should turn on the patio heater over there. It’s a little cool because it’s in the shade.”

“Got it,” Celine replied. “Do you ladies want some wine?”

“Absolutely,” Peridot grinned. “We’ll get this patio heater turned on if you get the wine.”

Celine nodded and went back into the house.

“So, who’s going to be first?” Vincent asked.

“Make the professional go,” Nino said.

“Are you kidding me babe? You want to follow those two?” Alya asked incredulously.

“Well… when you put it that way…” Nino faltered.

“Come on, Nino!” Vincent said encouragingly. “I’m going to get some great spaghetti from you and Alya. Just follow my directions and you’ll be wonderful!”

“Could we at least have some music?” he asked as Celine returned with an open bottle of wine and three glasses.

“If you want some music, there’s a sound system in the house that can play out here,” Celine said.

“Could I plug in my phone?” Nino asked.

“Probably, do you have it with you?” she replied.

“Yeah,” Nino said. “I put it on the table.”

“If you’re quick, you can go plug it in,” Vincent said. “It is very quiet out here.”

“Awesome!” he exclaimed. Celine put her wine and glasses down on a table by Mimi and went in to show Nino the sound system.

“Sorry,” Alya said when they had gone inside. “He’s super nervous. I thought it would be better if we got it over with instead of watching Adrien and Marinette. No shade on you two… I just don’t think it’ll do anything to improve his confidence.”

“I understand,” Adrien replied. “I’ve been doing this a long time so I’m way more used to it. When I was new to this, everything about it was very intimidating. Vincent has always been very patient with me so Nino has nothing to worry about.”

Suddenly music started playing from speakers hidden away around the pool. 

“Cool, it’s working!” Nino exclaimed brightly as he and Celine returned.

“Is that too loud?” Celine asked Vincent.

“No, that’s just fine. Right you two, let’s get started,” Vincent said.

“Can we sit with you?” Marinette asked Mimi as she and Adrien walked over. “We’re trying to stay out of the way too.”

“Of course!” she replied. “Your friends are really cute together. How long have they been a couple?”

“Over two years,” Marinette replied. “They started dating after Ladybug shut them in a cage together at the zoo after Alya’s Papa got akumatized.”

“Really?” Peridot laughed. “That is amazing. I guess it’s fitting that she’s the Ladyblogger. What came first, the blog or Alya and Nino?”

“The blog,” Marinette replied. “She started that pretty much as soon as Ladybug and Chat Noir started showing up.”

“Wow, she must be Ladybug’s first fan!” Peridot exclaimed.

Adrien laughed. “I wouldn’t be surprised-- well apart from Chat Noir perhaps.”

“Those two are probably tied,” Marinette said, grinning. “I still remember when Alya went racing after that first Akuma. I thought she was crazy.”

“I really admire how fearless she is,” Peridot said. “I think that’s why her blog is so compelling. She’s not afraid to chase after anything or to ask any question. She always has the best interviews with Ladybug and Chat Noir. That one a few days ago was hilarious.”

“Alya is definitely not squeamish about getting personal… with anyone,” Adrien said.

“Does that include you two?” Celine asked, laughing.

“Oh absolutely,” Adrien assured her. “Alya is not afraid of making things weird… and Nino isn’t much better really.”

“So what’s your plan for the shoot today?” Celine asked, changing the subject.

“Do whatever Vincent tells me to do,” Adrien replied, grinning. “He doesn’t tend to steer me wrong.”

“I’m just going to follow Adrien’s lead,” Marinette shrugged. “I don’t really know what I’m doing and he was a good coach yesterday.”

“Awww, thanks, Princess,” Adrien said, giving her a hug.

“What I’m actually asking,” Celine clarified, a mischievous glint in her eye, “Is what sort of tone are these pictures going to have? Are they going to be adorable or are you bringing the heat?”

Adrien blushed and laughed. “I guess I’ll have to get Vincent’s opinion on that. I wouldn’t want to go too far or my father would kill me. He certainly made it clear I’d regret it if I messed this up.”

“Really?” Celine asked. “That’s awful.”

“What can I say? Christmas lunch wasn’t very festive,” Adrien replied.

“Shit,” Peridot said, looking angry. “What the hell is with him? I know it has to be difficult with your mother missing but there’s no call for that.”

“That’s pretty much what Marinette’s Maman told me. Although I haven’t told her about the conversation I had with him on Christmas yet,” Adrien said.

“I don’t know how you can stand it,” Mimi said softly. “That first swimwear meeting… I was ready to cry and he wasn’t even talking about me.”

“I’ve gotten pretty good at tuning him out when I can get away with it,” Adrien said. “I heard what he was saying but I was thinking about other things. I’ll tell you something though… I used to do things to please him because I genuinely wanted to make him happy and proud of me. Now I do my best just so he’ll stay out of my face. I’ve completely given up on trying to rescue whatever relationship we used to have. There are other things that I’m working for that are a thousand times more rewarding than trying to turn around an increasingly abusive relationship.”

“Wow,” Celine said, looking shocked. “You’re so candid and matter-of-fact. I’ve never heard you speak openly about any of this.”

“My perspective has really changed since I got together with Marinette. I’ve had a taste of a life that was completely foreign to me and which I could never have imagined having. I used to be really afraid that my whole future was out of my control. I’d end up running Gabriel, with some relationship made as a practical alliance to please my father and then I’d have to be Mr. Sunshine for the rest of my life,” Adrien replied. “Now I don’t know what the future holds as far as Gabriel the company and I go but I’m the one who will make that choice when the time comes. And there won’t be any arranged relationships. If Father tries to get between Marinette and I, he’s going to find exactly where I draw the line.”

Marinette couldn’t help but shiver at his resolute tone as she leaned against him.

“I’m sorry Marinette. I’m getting kind of intense. Obviously this has been on my mind a lot lately,” Adrien said apologetically.

“No, don’t apologize,” she replied. “I always want to know what’s on your mind.”

Mimi shook her head. “I know couples older than you who’ve been together much longer that don’t communicate as well as you do. I have to keep reminding myself that you’re teenagers.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Adrien laughed.

“So do you mind your friends calling you Sunshine?” Peridot asked.

“Only Alya and Nino can get away with that… and Marinette too if she wants to although I don’t believe she has ever called me that. I don’t think Alya or Nino really think that’s who I am. It’s just a teasing sort of nickname.”

“I don’t call you Sunshine because I don’t want you to think that’s what I expect of you or think of you as. You don’t have to be cheerful and perfect all the time. I know there’s a lot more to you than that,” Marinette explained.

“You two are going to end up together forever aren’t you?” Celine asked, smiling at them both fondly.

“I certainly hope so,” Adrien replied, taking Marinette’s hand and kissing it.

“Marinette, Adrien, I’m ready for you,” Vincent called.

“Ok,” Adrien called back. “How’d it go?” he asked Nino as they crossed paths. “I was talking to the team.”

“It went great I think,” Nino said. “Vincent seemed happy.”

“Trust me, if he’s happy, it’s good,” Adrien assured him.

“Hello you two,” Vincent greeted them. “I don’t know about you but I’m excited for this shoot. Do you have any questions for me?”

“I do,” Adrien grinned. “In terms of spaghetti, on a scale of marinara to arrabiata sauce, what are we talking?”

Vincent’s eyes gleamed. “I don’t want to get fired my boy but if you want to mix the two together, I will be delighted to work with that.”

“Sounds good to me,” he grinned. “What do you think, Marinette?”

“Like I said before, I’m following your lead,” she winked at him.

“All right… let’s start more on the marinara side and go from there. I’m going to have you sit on these two sun loungers. Milo can you bring over the reflector and my ladder?” Vincent requested.

Marinette watched as Adrien laid back on the lounger, crossing his feet. Remembering what he had said about making the poses different, she kept the leg closest to him straight and bent the other one, planting her foot near her opposite heel.

“Perfecto!” Vincent exclaimed as he climbed up the ladder and started snapping. “Close your eyes, chins up a bit, yes, now open your eyes, turn and look at each other… ok, hold hands…” Vincent rattled off instructions as he continued to snap pictures. “Ok, change poses… Marinette, come sit on the outside edge of Adrien’s lounger, Adrien sit up next to her… all right, Marinette lean against him and close your eyes… Adrien look at her, good good… ok another adjustment, Milo can you move to the other side with the reflector? Adrien, I need you to sit with your knees apart, I want Marinette between your legs, put your hands on his knees, Bella Ragazza, thank you… Adrien plant your right hand on the outside of your right leg and lean into it a bit. Put your other arm around her waist… turn your head to look at her… yes this is some great spaghetti!”

Marinette smiled up at Adrien. “This is kind of fun. I can’t wait to see how these pictures turn out.”

“I think this one is going to be pretty cute,” Adrien saaid, smiling as he quickly stole a kiss. “This is definitely my favorite photo shoot ever.”

“All right you two,” Vincent said. “Go to the first step that brings the water above your knees, Marinette. Adrien, join her on whatever step that is”

“That’s probably the second one considering how short I am,” Marinette joked. “Nope, I guess it’s the third.”

Adrien laughed. “I love how cute and petite you are,” he told her, kissing the top of her head.

“Milo, can you take their cover-ups please?” Vincent asked. “All right, bring on the arrabiata! Marinette put your arms around his neck. Now Adrien, put your arm on her back but make sure not to obscure the swimsuit…” 

Marinette looked up at Adrien as he drew her close, eyes widening as their bodies connected and she could feel his skin against hers. Instinctively, he lowered his head to kiss her but then paused, their faces centimeters apart. They stood perfectly still, gazing at each other, the frantic snapping of the camera a distant buzz compared to the energy flowing between them. They continued to look at each other, their expressions both full of intense longing. The distant sound of their names being called finally broke through and Adrien snapped his head around in surprise.

“Sorry, what?” he asked, sounding dazed.

“Goodness my boy, you weren’t joking about bringing the heat, were you?” Vincent asked, teasingly. “I was asking if we could change the pose. Marinette, can you turn around but stay close to Adrien? Adrien, wrap one arm her waist and rest your other hand on her shoulder. Perfecto…”

Adrien smiled and nuzzled Marinette’s ear as Vincent resumed his work. “I hope you’re having as much fun as I am,” he murmured, lightly kissing her neck.”

Marinette closed her eyes briefly. “It feels kind of strange having someone taking pictures but I’ll bet they will be pretty amazing.” She turned her head, letting her nose brush against his.

“Ok,” Vincent said. “Let’s try something else. Marinette, I’d like you to hop on his back piggyback style and put your arms around his shoulders as loosely as you can.”

Adrien grinned and crouched down to let Marinette hop up and held onto her legs as he straightened back up. “Where do you want me to stand?”

Back on the step but facing the other way. I’ll have the infinity side of the pool in the background. In fact, go all the way down the steps and then come back up.”

“How about I go out into the shallow end, make a small circle and then come back?” Adrien suggested.

“Yes, that sounds good. I can get a few variations of the shot that way,” he agreed.

“Payback, Marinette whispered in Adrien’s ear as he descended into the water.

“You could definitely give me another piggyback ride in the water,” he murmured, grinning.

“You could sit on my lap in the hot tub without crushing my legs, too,” Marinette replied, nuzzling his neck.

“Oh that has got to be the next pose,” Adrien said, laughing as he headed back to the stairs.

“I’d give you a piggyback ride but I wouldn’t want to spark any recognition with…” Marinette trailed off.

“Good point,” Adrien agreed. “This is fun. I really would like to find a private gym where we could do stuff like this without being bothered. I feel like it could be a guaranteed way of spending time together. If I can get some kind of fitness plan approved, we could meet up at least a few times a week, no matter what.”

“I like that plan,” Marinette said.

“Ok Marinette, can you boost yourself up a little? I want to see your face above his shoulder,” Vincent requested. 

Marinette pulled herself up a bit, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

“Lovely, take a step up on the stairs, turn your head toward her Adrien… great! Ok… let’s move on to something else.”

“We had an idea actually,” Adrien said mischievously. “We were thinking we’d get in the hot tub and I can sit in Marinette’s lap.”

Vincent laughed. “A great picture idea but I wouldn’t really be able to capture the swimwear.”

“Damn, that’s true,” Adrien said.

“Don’t worry, we’ll try that some other time,” Marinette murmured in his ear.

“Marinette, how about you sit along the edge on the shallow end. Let’s see if there is a point where you are close to level with Adrien if he’s in the water,” Vincent suggested. Marinette nodded and picked a spot. Adrien waded in to face her. “More to the shallow end,” Vincent called and she got up and moved a few feet down. “Perfecto, Marinette, drop the arm nearest to me so I can see the suit. Adrien, take her opposite hand.”

Adrien grinned as he took Marinette’s hand, bringing it to his lips as Vincent continued to snap photos.

“Ok my boy,” Vincent winked at him. “Go ahead and kiss her if you want to and then I think I’m done.”

“If I want to,” Adrien scoffed, winking at Marinette. She blushed and leaned closer to him. Adrien lightly cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly before breaking away and looking at her intently. Marinette leaned her forehead against his, feeling his hands dropping from her face to cover her own hands as they clutched the edge of the pool, Vincent still taking pictures of them together.

“This is really intense,” she whispered.

“Are you ok?” he asked quietly. “I can back off if you need me to.”

“Please don’t,” she replied.

Vincent smiled as he handed his camera to Milo and backed away to give them some space.

“Got what you wanted?” Celine called.

Vincent laughed as he walked over to where she was sitting with the rest of the group. “What do you think?”

“I think you got more than you expected,” she said, grinning.

“I have never seen that kind of intensity from Adrien,” Vincent told them. “Marinette brings all kinds of things to the surface. Last time it was this happy peacefulness. This time, intense chemistry and affection. I’m looking forward to reviewing these pictures on my computer.”

“What do you think his father is going to make of the photos?” Celine asked.

“Who knows? I think Adrien’s going to sell a lot of swimwear and hopefully that will be all that matters. I’m very interested to see how tomorrow’s shoot will go,” Vincent replied.

Marinette and Adrien watched Vincent as he talked to Celine and everyone around her listened avidly. 

“I can’t hear him with the music still playing but I think they’re talking about our shoot,” Adrien said.

“Probably,” Marinette agreed. “I don’t know what that looked like from over there but it felt very intense to me, especially once we started shooting in the pool.”

Adrien reached up and touched her shoulder. “You’re cold!” he exclaimed. “I guess we’re too far away from the heaters. Do you want to go inside and change?”

“Yeah, that does sound good,” Marinette admitted.

“Let’s go then,” he smiled, lifting himself out of the pool and going to fetch their cover ups. He draped Marinette’s over her shoulders and helped her up. “We’re going inside. She’s cold,” he called. “Send me a text about what time we’re leaving for the winery.”

Celine looked at her phone. “We’re leaving in forty-five minutes,” she called back.

Alya and Nino got up and walked over to go inside with Adrien and Marinette.

“Damn Agreste, I’m glad I took Alya’s advice. I definitely wouldn’t have wanted to follow that,” Nino said playfully.

“Thanks, I think,” Adrien replied, grinning. “It was definitely my favorite photo shoot ever.”

“It’s crazy to me that you’ve been together for what… three months?” Alya said.

“Yeah, objectively, it does seem pretty crazy,” Adrien agreed. “It doesn’t feel crazy to me though. It just seems right. It felt that way from the start so I’m trusting that and maybe it should scare me but it doesn’t. Sorry Marinette,” he said suddenly. “Are you ok with me saying this to these guys?”

“It’s fine. This stuff doesn’t need to be a secret from the people closest to us,” Marinette replied.

“We’ll see you in about forty-five minutes,” Alya told them as they went into their room.

Adrien nodded and pulled Marinette into their room, shutting the door before leading her into the bathroom and turning on the shower, dropping his shirt on the floor nearby. He held his hand under the water until he was satisfied it was warm enough. Marinette shrugged off the cover up and let him lead her into the shower. She shivered as he pulled her to him, resting her head against his chest as the warm water cascaded over them both.

“Still cold?” he asked, gently stroking her back.

“I feel a lot better,” she assured him. “Honestly, I shivered because it feels so overwhelming when we are this close.”

“Is this ok?” he asked. “I guess I should have asked first.”

“No, it’s fine. I wouldn’t have gotten in if I didn’t want to,” she assured him.

“Good,” Adrien replied. “I like finding different ways to be close to you but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable at all,” she replied, leaning up to kiss him. “Can I ask you something though?”

“Of course, what is it?” Adrien asked.

“Did you suggest going to the winery after this shoot on purpose?”

Adrien laughed. “Well…. Yes. I thought this shoot would be intense and I wasn’t sure it would be a good idea to hang out here all afternoon.”

“Well played Kitty,” Marinette exclaimed. “I think that was a very good idea. It’s not that I wouldn’t want to… quite the opposite… I know what I’m feeling right now. I know it would not be a good decision but I want to so much right now I don’t even care. That scares me because when I have made decisions in that kind of mindset before, really bad things have happened. I hate to even bring up Chat Blanc but it stays with me as a reminder of how badly I could hurt you with a bad decision.”

“It’s ok,” Adrien reassured her. “If you need to talk about it, I would really rather you did.”

Marinette sighed and kissed his collarbone lightly. “It’s just… Chat Blanc wanted the Miraculous to restore our love so I have to assume we were happy after my bad choice for a while. I know I’d be happy in the short term but I think it would affect everything in ways I’m not prepared for. I think our bond is the missing piece to the puzzle when it comes to defeating Hawk Moth. I have to protect it as much as our identities and the other Miraculous.”

“I think this is why people think our relationship seems so grown-up,” Adrien said. “They couldn’t even imagine the responsibilities we have.”

“I think you’re right.” Marinette agreed. “I’m going to get out and get dressed.”

“Ok,” Adrien replied. “I guess I probably should get out too.”

Marinette grabbed two towels and handed one to Adrien as he got out. She wrapped hers around herself and went to fetch the clothes she had been wearing. Adrien followed and grabbed his own things.

“I’ll go change in the bathroom,” he told her and she nodded in acknowledgement.

As soon as Adrien closed the door, Marinette quickly got dressed and took their winter coats out of the closet. She knocked on the bathroom door. “Ready when you are kitty.”

A moment later he opened the door. “Thanks,” he said with a smile as she handed him his coat.

“You’re welcome,” she replied, leaning up to kiss him.

When they got down to the kitchen, everyone else was already there.

“I hope we didn’t keep you waiting!” Adrien exclaimed apologetically.

“Nah bro, we were barely ahead of you,” Nino said.

“Everyone has their winter coats, right?” Celine asked.

“Yes, Sis,” Adrien replied, giving her a playful salute.

“Smartass,” she grinned. “Let’s get going everyone.”

Once again, the team piled into one of the SUVs and the teens went into the other.

“I’ll be honest bro,” Nino said as the SUVs reversed out of the drive and headed for the main road. “I thought you two were going to keep us waiting a lot longer after that photo shoot.”

“Really? Why’s that?” Adrien asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Nino gave him a look. “I am not going to spell it out for you Sunshine. You know damn well what I’m saying.”

“Yeah,” Alya agreed. “You two always seem so wholesome and sweet and honestly at the start of the shoot, it looked like that’s what you were going for.”

“Well, Celine seemed to think I should bring the heat,” Adrien said, grinning. “So I thought I might. I can’t say it was difficult to achieve considering my co-model is so gorgeous.”

Marinette blushed. “I could say the same about you,” she murmured, leaning against him.

“I’d never watched you working before,” Nino said. “You make it look so easy. Yesterday we were all just chilling together but today there was a lot more…” he trailed off.

“Direction? Yeah, yesterday was a good introduction to working with new people but Vincent was definitely hitting his stride today,” Adrien replied. “I think wild card day is going to be fun.”

“This whole trip has been fun and such a cool experience so far,” Alya said. “I hope we get to take more trips together in the future.”

“Aw, I’d really like that,” Adrien replied, smiling. “Although, I’d rather we just took a vacation without the work!”

“Do you think you’d still model if it wasn’t at Gabriel?” Nino asked.

“For anything Marinette needed, yes but otherwise, no,” Adrien replied. “I don’t really like the pressure and I wouldn’t want to be a freelance model having to adjust for so many different design houses body standards or whatever. It is not particularly enjoyable getting commentary on my looks as it is.”

“Who does that at Gabriel?” Nino asked.

“Who do you think?” Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Dude… really?” Nino said, suddenly understanding what Adrien was saying. “That’s… fucked up.”

“It’s a relatively new development,” Adrien said. “Anyway,” he changed the subject. “What are we doing tonight?”

“Hanging out at the pool probably,” Nino said. “It’s funny, even when it’s cold out, the water feels great.”

“That’s because the pool is heated,” Adrien replied. “It only starts getting uncomfortable when you get out and you aren’t near a pool heater.”

“Is that what happened to you Marinette?” Alya asked.

“Yeah, when I got out of the pool for the last few pictures, there weren’t any heaters nearby so I could feel the cold air against my skin.” she answered.

“Poor Marinette,” Adrien said, wrapping his arm around her. “You didn’t even complain.”

Marinette smiled and snuggled into him, resting her hand on his leg. Adrien leaned his head against hers and the car was quiet as the four of them looked out the window at the changing terrain. They had been traveling for almost an hour when they pulled in next to a small building along the road.

“I think we’re here,” Adrien observed, unbuckling his seatbelt and putting on his coat. Everyone else followed suit and they all got out of the car as soon as the driver opened the door for them.

“Hey Celine,” Alya greeted her. “If I give you some money, could you buy wine for me? My parents really like the wine from here and they asked me to get some if possible.”

“Of course! How many bottles?” she asked.

“Hopefully two if this is enough.” Alya said, handing her some euros. “Definitely at least one bottle of Grenache.”

Celine nodded and took the money. “Got it! Anyone else?”

“I’d like to pick something for my parents too,” Marinette replied, handing her some money.

“Sure, shall we go in?” she asked.

Everyone nodded and they walked through the small courtyard and into the building.

“Hello!” a lady inside greeted them. “Are you here to taste some wine?”

“Yes please,” Celine smiled.

“Wonderful,” the woman said, smiling back. “Here is a list of what is available to try and the cost per bottle. Let me know if you have any questions.”

“We definitely need to try the Grenache,” Celine told the woman. “A family member of one of my party told us about this place and specifically mentioned it.”

“That’s always nice to hear,” the woman said. “Do you want to try a variety or others that are on the sweeter side?”

“I think a variety would be good,” Celine replied.

“All right, I’ll go get some wines for you to try. Please follow me.”

The group followed her to a long wooden table and watched as the woman placed several wine glasses at each place. She disappeared for a moment and came back with four bottles.

“I’ll start with the one you mentioned, the Grenache,” the woman said, pouring each of them a small amount.

“Ooh, this is really nice!” Alya exclaimed. “Not like anything else my parents are into. That’s probably why they remember it.”

After they had tried all the wines, Celine began to put together their order. Adrien passed her some more euros. “Get some for everyone at the house,” he asked. “After tomorrow’s shoot I’m thinking a glass of wine would be a great idea.”

Celine laughed. “I’m sure we’ll be celebrating Babe, if today was anything to go by.”

“I really hope so!” he exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 3 year old woke me up at 4:30 and now I can’t sleep so hey, thought I would get the next chapter up. I was thinking of an actual winery at the end so if you ever find yourself in Cyprus, I highly recommend Nelion Winery. 
> 
> I have a big surprise coming up for you all but not for a few chapters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	46. Chapter 46

Marinette woke up the next morning with Adrien curled up behind her, his arm draped over her waist. Gently she stroked his arm.

“You awake?” he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

“Yeah,” Marinette said in surprise. “Were you already awake?”

“For about ten minutes or so,” he said. “I was just enjoying how good it feels to wake up with you and thinking about how nice it was to fall asleep with you last night.”

“Awww,” Marinette rolled over to look at him. “I love waking up with you.”

Adrien smiled at her and pulled her close. “Are you making crepes again this morning?”

“Yeah,” Marinette replied. “Although it’s still a little early so I’m not in a hurry to get started.”

“Does this mean you’re going to stay here and snuggle with me?” Adrien asked, kissing the top of her head.

“For a few minutes anyway,” Marinette replied, nuzzling his chest.

Adrien grinned and rolled on top of her. “That’s what I like to hear,” he told her, kissing her forehead. Marinette smiled back and slipped her hand under his shirt to stroke his back. “Mmm, that feels so nice,” he murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

“Maybe I can give you a back rub later tonight,” Marinette suggested.

“Would you?” That sounds amazing,” Adrien said, lifting his head to look at her.

“I’ve never done it before but I’ll certainly do my best,” Marinette promised.

“That’ll be a nice thing to think about during the shoot today,” he said, nuzzling his nose against hers. Marinette smiled and lifted her chin, brushing her lips against his. Adrien smiled and kissed her softly, his hand caressing her waist. Marinette sighed and he paused. “Everything ok?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she replied, reaching up to stroke his face. “I don’t know how I got this lucky.”

His expression softened. “I’m glad you feel that way. I wonder that myself on at least a daily basis.

She looked up at him and her expression suddenly became more mischievous.

Adrien laughed quietly. “When you look at me like that, I wonder if you should be the one wielding the black cat.”

“I don’t think I handle Plagg’s mischief nearly as well as you do. I’d probably end up getting pretty insufferable to be around,” Marinette replied, grinning.

“So what were you looking at me like that for anyway,” he asked, looking at her curiously.

“Ugh, the expression on your face is so cute,” she groaned. “Some other time.”

“Oh really?” he asked. “Maybe I need to make some mischief of my own.” Quickly he grabbed her arms and held them down as he peppered her face with kisses.

“Adrien!” she protested, laughing. 

“Not going to tickle me this time!” he exclaimed as he continued covering her face and neck with kisses.

In one rapid movement, Marinette bent on knee and planted her foot, pushing up so quickly that Adrien lost his balance and rolled off her. He looked momentarily surprised before bursting into laughter.

“Well Bug,” he said, his eyes twinkling. “I guess you showed me!”

Marinette grinned. “I wasn’t sure that would work but I guess it did. I’m going to take a shower.”

“Can I purrsuade you to take a bubble bath instead?” he grinned flirtatiously.

“Maybe later Kitty,” she replied, blowing him a kiss before she shut the door.

Adrien smiled to himself as he took out a tshirt and jeans and quickly got dressed.

“Hey Kid, got anymore Camembert?” Plagg asked hopefully.

“Are you out?” Adrien asked in disbelief. “You had a whole wheel!”

“It was small!” Plagg protested. “And I’m not out yet… but… almost.”

Adrien shook his head. “I guess I’ll have to figure something out. I’ll ask Marinette when she gets out of the shower.”

“So your big shoot is today, right?” Plagg asked.

“Yep,” Adrien confirmed. “At this point, I’m just looking forward to getting it over with.”

“I’m sure you’ll do great,” Tikki said reassuringly as she floated over.

“Thanks Tikki,” he replied, smiling at the little red Kwami.

The bathroom door opened and Marinette emerged in a robe. “Forgot my clothes,” she grinned as she went over to her bag and pulled out a blue t-shirt dress. “Be right back.”

Adrien shook his head and laughed. “Are you sure you weren’t just messing with me?” he teased when she returned a couple of minutes later.

“Not intentionally,” she laughed. “ I was flustered and I forgot.”

“Well, you look cute,” he told her, kissing her cheek. “Plagg just told me he’s almost out of Camembert. I’m not really sure what to do about that.”

“Maybe I can go to the grocery store after breakfast,” Marinette said.

“I want to go with!” he exclaimed. “Apart from dragging you into that one when Road Rage happened, I’ve never been in one.”

“You… what?” Marinette looked at him in disbelief.

“Yeah, well… we’ve always had groceries delivered and it’s definitely the sort of place I don’t want to get chased around… but nobody cares who I am here,” he explained.

“You definitely need to come with in that case!” she exclaimed. “Come on, let’s go make some crepes.”

*****

“Does everyone want crepes again tomorrow?” Marinette asked after breakfast.

“If you want to make them, I definitely want to eat them,” Celine assured her. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

“In that case, do you think I could go to a grocery store this morning?” Marinette asked. “I’m out of fruit.”

“And I want to go with,” Adrien added. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I have only been to a grocery store once for about five minutes when I was dragging Marinette to safety when that Road Rage akuma nearly hit Gorilla’s car.”

“Whoa,” Nino said. “First of all, why did you not mention that before, bro? That is freaky! And secondly, how have you never been in a grocery store apart from that?”

“My parents always got stuff delivered via the chef and it’s still like that,” Adrien shrugged. “As for the akuma, I guess I just forgot about it. It had these weird headlights and Marinette got kind of dazzled by them when she got out of the car so I just picked her up and carried her in.”

“If they get to go, I want to go too,” Alya interjected. “I have to see this.”

“Me too!” Nino exclaimed.

“It may be against my better judgement but ok,” Celine agreed, trying to hide a smile. “Don’t take too long and bring something back for lunch while you’re at it. I’ll call the driver.”

“Thanks Celine,” Marinette grinned.

An hour later, the four teens were walking into a large grocery store in the middle of Limassol.

“This place is huge,” Nino commented.

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed. “Definitely on a different scale to most of the ones I’ve been in.” She pulled a cart out and took Adrien’s hand as she used her free hand to steer it inside. She could see that he was nervous, his eyes darting around, trying to judge if anyone had noticed him. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and he looked down and smiled at her.

“So what do we need to get… and what do we want to get?” Nino grinned.

“I think I’m going to try a cream cheese filling tomorrow so I need that and more cream,” Marinette said thoughtfully. “Plus more bananas and strawberries.”

“We should get some food for tonight,” Alya told Nino. “In case they end up eating on the way back from the shoot.”  
“Great idea, Babe!” he exclaimed. “Got anything in mind?”

“I have no idea,” she said, laughing quietly as she pointed at Adrien who was looking around curiously.

“Dude, it is truly hilarious that you introduced us to luxury travel and we’re introducing you to grocery stores,” he laughed.

Adrien grinned. “I guess that’s true. I’m just enjoying the fact that no one seems to care that I’m here.”

Marinette glanced up at his face and smiled as she noted his relaxed expression. Impulsively she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“What was that for?” he asked, smiling at her.

Marinette shrugged. “You just look so relaxed and happy. It makes me happy.”

Adrien squeezed her hand and nuzzled the side of her head. “I love you,” he whispered in her ear.

Marinette shivered. She looked up and realized that Alya and Nino were watching them in amusement.

“I realize this is a highly romantic atmosphere,” Alya grinned. “But you two are going to have to ignore the siren call of the fluorescent lighting or we’re never going to get out of here.”

“Yeah, sorry Alya,” Marinette blushed as she started steering the cart toward the produce area. She grabbed the fruit she needed then turned around, scanning for cheese. After wandering around, she spotted a large display of it. She grabbed some cream cheese and surreptitiously took a wheel of Camembert as well.

“Hey Alya, look at all the different kinds of olives,” Nino enthused as he spotted the deli area.

“Get some of those if you want Babe,” Alya said, looking at him affectionately. “”We can probably get some fresh pita bread from the bakery.”

“Yeah!” he exclaimed. “Here’s some tzatziki and hummus too. I’m going to run back to produce and get some veggies. Wait here.” He turned and dashed off.

“I want Haribo,” Marinette suddenly announced. 

Adrien laughed. “That’s very random Marinette. I can’t even remember the last time I had candy.”

Marinette grinned. “Hey, I’m on vacation.. Kind of.”

Nino returned, chucking in a bell pepper and some carrot sticks in the cart. They wandered some more until they found the bakery and he picked out some pita bread and baklava. “I think we’re good now, babe,” he said.

Alya grinned and kissed his cheek. “I think you’re right,” she told him as she gave him a hug. He smiled at her and hugged her back.

“Now who can’t resist the romantic ambience?” Adrien asked, teasingly.

“Yeah, we deserved that!” Alya laughed. “Let’s go find Marinette’s sweets so we can get out of here.”

It didn’t take long to find the candy aisle and Marinette promptly grabbed a bar of dark chocolate and tossed it into the cart before turning her attention to the selection of Haribo.

“What’s your favorite?” Adrien asked, squeezing her hand.

“Tangfastics when I can find them.” she answered.

“What are those?” he asked.

“It has all kinds of sour gummies,” Marinette answered, spotting them. “Aw, yes!” she cheered and Adrien laughed.

“Anything else, Princess?” he asked.

“Well, since I’m here… I’m getting some Kinder hippos too. Now I really am done,” she steered the cart toward the checkouts.

Adrien watched for a moment as Marinette pulled the cart to a station and started putting everything on the conveyor belt. He started helping her as Alya and Nino watched in amusement.

“I think you may be my number one ship these days,” Alya said as they rapidly emptied the cart.

Marinette laughed as she pulled the cart forward. “I thought that was Chat Noir and Ladybug.”

“Yeah well, you two are way too funny and a lot less frustrating to root for these days,” Alya said, grinning.

“Thanks I guess,” Adrien replied, winking at them playfully as he pulled out a card. “Celine gave me this so I guess these groceries are on Gabriel. Fair enough I say.”

“Cool,” Marinette grinned as she started bagging the groceries. “Free candy for me then.”

“I guess so,” Adrien laughed as he inserted the card into the reader. The cashier handed him the receipt and he tucked it away before helping Marinette finish bagging everything. They each grabbed two bags.

“Look at us babe, we’ve been completely unhelpful,” Alya laughed.

“Yeah, it’s way more entertaining watching them work. I’ve never seen anything like it,” Nino grinned. “It’s like they’re competing to see how much faster and more efficient they can be at mundane chores.”

“You can be useful now and tell us what we should get for lunch,” Adrien said teasingly.

“I wouldn’t say no to more Koupepia,” Nino said thoughtfully.

“The stuffed vine leaves?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah the ones I had the other day were amazing. We should get some Halloumi too. I’ve never tried it but I’ve been reading about different Cypriot foods and it keeps coming up,” Nino replied.

“Doing some research?” Adrien asked, grinning.

“Well you will keep asking me for suggestions so I guess I better have some dude!” he exclaimed.

“Why don’t we ask the driver if there’s anywhere on the way back that he would recommend?” Marinette suggested.

“There he is,” Adrien said, nodding at the driver who was waving at them from where he had parked. He waved back and the group walked over to the car. Adrien went over to him and they talked briefly before Adrien turned back to the group. “He has a place in mind. Come on everyone, let’s get going.”

*****

After lunch, the style team along with Vincent and Milo launched into action, packing the SUVs with everything they would need for the shoot. Alya and Nino disappeared to their room while Adrien and Marinette waited in the kitchen.

“It’s just as well you all went out for a bit,” Celine said. “We got everything organized while you were gone.”

“Glad to be of service, sis,” Adrien grinned as he and Marinette sat down at the island in the kitchen. “Even if that just means getting out of your hair for awhile.”

Celine laughed. “Sometimes that’s the most helpful thing to do. Do you mind if I ride with you two?”

“Please do,” Marinette told her. “We’ll have plenty of room.”

“Are Alya and Nino ok staying here?” Celine asked.

Adrien laughed. “Nino specifically told me not to plan activities for them while I was on the shoot. They both have a lot of family-related responsibilities back home so they get very little privacy.”

Celine cracked up. “Oh man, what have I facilitated? Well I’m claiming ignorance if anyone asks. And I’ll make damn sure we don’t get back early. The less I know, the better.”

“Ah, don’t worry about that,” Adrien said. “If anyone facilitated anything, it’s me. And I don’t know what they’ve planned. That’s really their business. I just hope Nino doesn’t end up oversharing with me later. That happens sometimes.”

“You’re a good friend, babe,” Celine said, ruffling his hair affectionately.

“Aw, thanks Celine. I’m glad you think so. I’ve only had friends for a few years so I’m glad I’m doing alright at it!” Adrien replied.

“Are you guys ready to go?” Mimi asked. “We’re all packed up now.” 

“Great,” Celine replied. “I’m, going to ride with these guys,”

“Ok,” Mimi said as she turned to go back outside.

Marinette and Adrien hopped up and followed Celine outside as she followed Mimi.

“How are you feeling?” Marinette murmured as she took his hand.

“I’m ok, I’ve definitely had to draw on that calm energy a few times but it’s really helped,” he replied quietly.

“I’m glad,” she smiled up at him and reached up to lightly stroke his cheek.

“Ready to go?” Celine asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Adrien said wryly. “How far away is this place anyway?”

“Just over half an hour’s drive so not far,” Celine answered.

Within a few minutes they were on the road. “Do you think we could go explore somewhere before our last shoot tomorrow?” Adrien asked.

“Probably,” Celine replied. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, there’s a lot of cool ruins all over the place. I’d like to visit some if anyone else is interested. It was really nice being out in public today. Nobody recognized me and it was amazing,” Adrien said.

“Aw, babe,” Celine said sympathetically. “I’m sorry you have to deal with that.”

“Not much I can do about it back home,” Adrien shrugged. “Gabriel’s sales tactic seems to be to deluge the market with different pictures of me. Every time I go out on my own, I end up in close proximity to a billboard or a poster or a bus sign with me on it. It makes me feel like there’s a giant arrow over my head saying ‘He’s right here!’”

“Well, I’ll go with you even if no one else wants to,” Marinette said, putting her hand on his knee.

“Maybe you two should go on your own,” Celine suggested. “Alya and Nino can pick somewhere to go as well.”

“Oh, I like that idea!” Adrien exclaimed. “What do you think, Marinette?”

“That sounds perfect to me,” she replied.

“Awesome,” he replied, wrapping his arm around her and squeezing her to him, happily. “I’m so glad you’re coming with today.”

“Me too,” Celine agreed. “I don’t think Vincent would have agreed to leave without you Marinette. You should see your pictures from yesterday. They’re amazing.”

“Really?” Adrien asked in surprise. “When did you see them?”

“While you were out,” Celine replied, grinning. “Vincent was very excited.”

“I wonder if he’ll show them to us, Marinette said.

“I’m sure he would,” Celine said. “So what do you think of Cyprus so far, Marinette?”

“It’s beautiful,” Marinette replied. “The scenery is so dramatic and I love how the air smells. It feels good just to breathe it in.”

“Us city kids huh?” Adrien laughed. “What is this thing you call fresh air?”

Celine laughed. “Hey I’m another Paris native. Fresh air is a novelty to me too.”

“You know, I was thinking about your sketches today, Marinette and I realized what that fabric you painted reminded me of,” Adrien said suddenly.

“Oh? What’s that?” Marinette asked curiously.

“Tennis clothing. Have you ever seen how cool luxury tennis stuff is for women? I think your fabric would be great for something like that.”

“You’re right. I’ll have to do some research but it was a sportswear fabric. That could be really amazing!” Marinette leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for the idea.”

“Awww, you two are so sweet,” Celine cooed. “What kind of fabric is it Marinette?”

“It’s got a gray marble pattern and it’s white but I hand painted pastel watercolors on it. I’ve had the fabric for awhile but I’ve never thought of anything that seems completely right for it,” Marinette explained.

“That sounds really pretty,” Celine said. “What gave you the idea?”

“I guess I was kind of thinking about how rock gets stained by other minerals in the ground,” Marinette said. “I didn’t use mineral type colors though because the white and gray seemed too… delicate for that so I used watercolors and I kept the colors light so they didn’t overpower the existing print…” she trailed off. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Adrien shook his head. “If my father heard all that, he would be really impressed.”

“I agree,” Celine said. “I can tell you’re a designer. Ok… I want to know how you came up with the dress for the high school dance. It was really cute.”

“Thanks,” Marinette blushed. “That was kind of challenging. I’d been making simpler silhouettes with very little embellishment because I guess I felt that was more sophisticated and grown-up. With that dress, I felt that since I was going to a winter school dance, I needed something younger and more fun. So I went a little nuts making it snow princessy. I wasn’t sure if I had gone too far when I finished it.”

“I think it was perfect for an event like that.” Celine assured her.

“Just the right amount of princess,” Adrien agreed, kissing her cheek.

“Aw, thanks,” she replied, gently squeezing his knee. “I think I just saw a sign for Petro tou Romiou.”

“I think you’re right,” Celine replied. “It looks like we’re getting off the motorway.”

Adrien hummed the Imperial March from Star Wars and Marinette giggled. “That bad, huh?” she asked.

“Who knows?” he shrugged. “We’ll find out pretty soon I guess.”

“Ah babe, you’ll be fine,” Celine assured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Tangfastics. They are my favorite haribo and I can never find them in the US.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look another chapter. I’m spoiling you all! 😉😜
> 
> I have been writing a lot for the past few days. The surprise I mentioned will be in Chapter 58! If I continue to write like this, I may put up chapters more frequently for a short while. We shall see. I don’t like the pressure of having very little buffer between where I am writing and where I am uploading. I also keep getting behind on typing. Everything starts out handwritten in a notebook and then I type and make changes in Google docs.

This place looks pretty… free of changing facilities,” Adrien observed as they drove into the parking area.

“I know,” Celine grinned. “I brought the little pop up changing room thing.”

“Great,” Adrien said dryly. “Well at least there’s nothing complicated about this outfit.”

“There are also very few people so that’s nice,” Celine said.

“I’m guessing they won’t be silly enough to be wearing swimsuits in December,” he replied. “Unless they are training for one of those arctic diving challenges.”

Celine laughed. “I promise you won’t have to jump in but I can’t promise you won’t get wet.”

“I expected that much,” Adrien assured her. “It’s fine.”

“I’m going to go help the ladies set up,” Celine said. “You two can stay here until we’re ready for you to change, ok Adrien?”

“Sounds good,” he agreed, unbuckling his seat belt.

Marinette got herself unbuckled and moved into his lap.

Adrien smiled and ran his thumbs lightly over her cheeks. “I love your freckles,” he said, kissing her nose.

“I suppose they’ve gotten a bit darker from all this sun,” Marinette said.

“I don’t think they have,” Adrien replied, reaching over to stroke her hair. “I can only really see them when you’re close to me.”

“So have you noticed the rest of my freckles?” Marinette asked, grinning at him mischievously.

Adrien laughed. “If you mean the ones on your shoulders and along your collarbone, yes,” He smiled at her flirtatiously. “Why? Are there more anywhere else?”

Marinette blushed. “Adrien Agreste, you are very naughty. To answer your question, maybe a few on my back but that’s it!”

“Sorry couldn’t resist,” he smirked. “You gave me such a scandalised look just now. It was adorable.”

“You are pretty hard to resist yourself, Gorgeous,” she murmured, kissing his neck.

“And yet somehow you’ve managed,” he replied, winking at her.

“I could say the same to you!” she teased back.

“I suppose you could,” he agreed. “Trust me, it has not been easy.”

“No, it really hasn’t,” Marinette replied, resting her head on his chest.

“Hey Adrien, we’re ready for you,” Celine said as she opened the door.

“Ok,” he replied, scooping Marinette up and stepping out of the car.

“Looks like you’re getting a lift, Marinette,” Celine grinned.

“I guess so!” she laughed, wrapping her arms around Adrien’s neck. “Any particular reason for this?” 

“First it was just the easiest way to get out of the car and then I just didn’t feel like putting you down,” he grinned, kissing the top of her head. “Where did you set up?”

“Right on the beach,” Celine answered. “It’s a shingle beach so watch your feet.”

“What is a shingle beach?” Marinette asked. 

“Rocks instead of sand,” Celine explained.

“Wow, look at this place,” Adrien paused as they got a clear view of the giant rocks edging out into the water. The bright blue sky reflected back in the turquoise water which crept up to the largest of the rocks, pooling around it in an effort to reach the beach itself. Marinette watched entranced as the waves rhythmically lapped over the beach, the sound of the water rushing through and retreating from the thousands of little stones like nothing she had ever heard.

“This place is… so much more than I could have imagined,” Marinette said, looking around in awe. 

Adrien carefully put her down. “I need to go get ready, Princess.”

“Ok,” she agreed, carefully stepping through the rocks.

“Bella Ragazza!” Vincent greeted her while waving her over. “I have a seat for you!” 

“Thanks Vincent!” Marinette replied. She sat down and took out her phone, deciding to take a video so she could capture the sound of the waves on the rocks. Vincent smiled as he watched her quietly.

“I’m guessing you don’t get to visit beaches very often,” he observed when she was done.

“No, and I’ve never been to one like this,” Marinette answered. “So what kind of pictures are you hoping to get today?”

“I’m hoping to see a lot of different expressions,” Vincent said. “This is why I like having you here Marinette. His emotional barriers come down and I get very compelling pictures. I will have to show you what I took yesterday. I was shooting very quick and his expressions were constantly moving from one thing to the next, subtle but noticeable changes in every image. That is what makes a good model in my opinion. He’s always done well because he’s a cute guy and he’s eager to please… but lately the pictures are getting better and better.”

“Hey Marinette,” Adrien called as he walked over.

“Hey Handsome!” Marinette greeted him, taking in his windswept, slightly damp hair. “What did Mimi do to your hair? You look yummy!”

Adrien blushed. “Thanks Princess. Some kind of saltwater spray.”

“Adrien my boy!” Vincent exclaimed. “Before we get started, I want to say something. I know your father has wanted you to portray a certain type of image for a long time but fuck him. It’s done you no favors. You are at your best when you let me see what you are feeling so do that today. React to the landscape, react to memories, react to Bella Ragazza here and these pictures will be some amazing spaghetti got it?” Adrien nodded, slightly taken aback at the fierceness of Vincent’s tone. “I probably don’t need to tell you this but this conversation is between us. I wouldn’t want Mr. Agreste to know what I was saying although truly, fuck him. I’m in this for you, Adrien, understand?”

Adrien laughed. “Thanks Vincent, I understand.”

“Great, ready to get started?” he asked motioning for Milo to come over.

“Yeah, where do you want me to go first?” Adrien asked.

“Let’s start out of the water. Walk around the big rock so I can see where the light is best right now,” Vincent instructed.

Adrien nodded and turned to walk toward the rock. Marinette watched him as he walked along, Vincent following with his camera.

“Admiring the view?” Celine asked, grinning mischievously as she walked over to where Marinette was sitting.

“It’s a good view in every way,” Marinette replied, winking at her playfully. She watched as Vincent pointed at a spot nearly out of view. “Although it looks like I’m going to have to move if I want to see anything.” She picked up her chair and walked over to the other side of the rock, Celine following close behind.

The other side of the beach was sunnier and the few people at the beach were gathered in a few small groups watching Adrien curiously. As he had guessed earlier, no one was wearing swimsuits.

“Poor Adrien,” Celine said as she noticed the increased attention. “I’ll bet that is really off-putting.”

“I guess it’s time for my secret weapon,” Marinette grinned.

Chloe laughed. “What have you got up your sleeve, doll?”

“More like, what have I got under my dress,” she laughed mischievously.

“Hey Gorgeous!” she shouted. Adrien looked up at her and smiled, his eyes immediately softening. Marinette could hear the frantic snapping of Vincent’s camera and she grinned and blew him a kiss before gathering up her t-shirt dress and starting to pull it off.

“Marinette!” she heard him call in surprise as he saw her reach for the hem of her dress. “What the hell are you doing?”

“You’ll see,” she laughed, pulling the dress over her head and smoothing her hair before straightening the straps of her pink bikini. “There, now you’re not the only one here in a swimsuit.”

Marinette understood what Vincent had been saying earlier as she watched the flurry of emotions travel across his face, one after the next. Vincent was calling instructions to him and she watched him changing poses, leaning against the rock at slightly different angles. Milo stood nearby with a reflector, keeping Adrien illuminated with sunlight.

“Well doll, that was a very effective secret weapon,” Celine marvelled. “Kind of chilly though I imagine.”

“I’m sure that’s exactly how Adrien feels,” she replied. I just don’t want him to feel like he’s alone.”

“That’s very sweet. I guess you must have planned this in advance,” Celine replied.

“When you told me I could go to this shoot,” Marinette confirmed. “I never wanted him to feel like he was stuck being the only one wearing a swimsuit while everyone else looked at him. This was the only thing I could think of to do.”

“I’m so glad you two found each other,” Celine said, giving her a hug.

“Me too,” Marinette agreed as she continued to watch Adrien. “It looks like they’re getting close to the water.” She slung her bag over her shoulder before grabbing her dress and the chair, edging closer to the waves. She dipped her toe in one as it approached and shivered. Although the water was crystal clear and shimmering with sunlight, it was also extremely cold. She watched sympathetically as Adrien waded out until the water was up to his calves and flinched.

“Please make this quick,” he begged Vincent. “It’s freezing!”

“Will do my boy,” Vincent said apologetically. He adjusted his lens and focused on Adrien again. 

Marinette stood at the edge of the water, watching him compose himself. He glanced her way and smiled. “I love you,” she mouthed. He winked at her playfully and turned his attention back to Vincent, following his directions as the photographer shifted around, taking as many different shots as he could.

“Time for a break,” Vincent announced after a few minutes. “Milo, can you get Adrien’s robe and a towel? We’ll shoot a few more on the other side of the beach after this.”

Milo nodded in acknowledgement and headed over to see Mimi and Peridot at their portable workstation. He returned with a large fluffy towel and a fleece robe. Adrien stepped out of the water and took the towel, quickly drying his legs before handing it back in exchange for the robe. Marinette slipped her dress back on and walked over to him. 

“Are you ok?” she asked. “I dipped my toe in the water and it was really cold.” 

“I’m ok,” he assured her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and lifting her off her feet. “I’d say I can’t believe you did that for me but it was such a Marinette thing to do, I shouldn’t even be surprised.”

“Believe me, I’ve been planning to do this ever since I found out I could go to the shoot,” she said. “I was just telling Celine about it.”

“She was,” Celine confirmed. “Your girlfriend is very sweet.”

“I know,” he replied, kissing her forehead before he put her back down. “So how is it so far?” he asked Vincent.

“Very good spaghetti,” he assured him. “I’d like to get some shots on the other side too. I might need some of the lights though because the big rock blocks some of the sunlight.

Milo nodded. “I’ll get them set up,” he said.

Marinette moved her chair to the other side of the rock and set it down. “Why don’t you sit down and rest for a few minutes?” she asked, offering the chair to Adrien.

“Thanks Princess,” he said, sinking down into the chair and pulling her into his lap. “Where’s your bag?”

Marinette put her hand to her side worriedly and then laughed. “I put my dress back on while I was wearing it.”

“I guess that means it’s extra safe,” he grinned.

“It’s a bit of a full house in there. I’ve got the glasses too,” she murmured.

“Better safe than sorry,” Adrien agreed. “Although I don’t think we have anything to worry about. Nathalie texted me to say they’re in China and have been delayed. She doesn’t have a planned date of return at this point.”

“Huh,” Marinette replied. “Maybe that means you’ll be able to watch the New Years fireworks on the balcony with me.”

“I would love that!” he exclaimed. “I’ll bet you have a pretty good view.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty decent. Probably not as good as actually going down to the Arc de Triomphe but way more convenient and comfortable. Of course you can’t really see the big fireworks but lots of people are lighting things nearby.”

“What I really want to know is if I’ll get a New Year’s kiss,” Adrien teased her, nuzzling her cheek.

Marinette snorted. “Is that even a question?” she asked. “I’m sure you’ll get more than one if you want.”

“I definitely want,” he agreed. He squeezed her to him gently. “You are doing a good job of warming me up. I could sit here like this just hanging out all afternoon but I think Vincent is almost ready for me.”

Marinette followed his gaze to where Vincent was shooting a few test shots. “Looks like you’re right,” she said. “I saw him doing that before he gave you that pep talk. What’s it for?”

“Checking his settings. The light is very different now. The sun is lower and the rock can partially block it depending on what angle and location he is shooting from. We’re getting on toward the golden hour and after that, the light will go,” Adrien explained.

“You know a lot about this stuff. Do you ever take pictures yourself?” Marinette asked.

“Apart from my phone? Nah, I just know what Vincent explains to me and it helps me understand the process,” he replied.

“Alright Adrien, my boy, you’re looking a lot happier now,” Vincent observed with a smile. “I hope that means we’re going to get some more good spaghetti.”

“I hope so too,” Adrien replied. “I feel a lot warmer.”

“Good, I don’t think we need any more shots in the water,” Vincent said. “I’ve got a few ideas now that the sun is getting lower.” 

“Well I’m very happy I don’t have to get in the water again!” Adrien exclaimed. “It’s not that cold out if my feet aren’t in that freezing water.”

Marinette smiled and hopped up off his lap. Mimi came over and quickly touched up his hair.

“Thanks,” he smiled as he got up and shrugged off his robe. 

“Hot Stuff,” Marinette teased him as she carefully folded the robe over the chair along with her dress.

Adrien laughed. “I’m glad you think so,” he said, winking at her playfully before heading over to see Vincent.

“Hot Stuff?” Mimi asked with a snort.

“Old joke,” Marinette explained, blushing slightly. “When I was thirteen I tried to leave a voicemail asking him out and panicked. At the end of it, I called him hot stuff, not realizing it was recording still. I ended up sneaking into his locker during fencing and stealing his phone. Alya had to help me figure out how to break into it and delete the voicemail. I slipped it back into his bag at school the next day.”

“Oh my gosh!” Mimi exclaimed, laughing. “And he knows about that?”

“I told him that story on his birthday,” Marinette said, laughing with her.

“Hey Mimi, did you come down to check out the action?” Celine asked as she joined them.

”I was just fixing Adrien’s hair,” Mimi explained. “I’m going back up in a minute to help Peridot pack up the workstation.”

“I can help with that too,” Celine offered.

“Don’t worry about it, we don’t have that much stuff to do,” Mimi said. “In fact I’m going to go now and just get it done. I want to see what Vincent gets once the light starts changing.”

“Everyone is really excited about this golden hour thing.” Marinette observed.

“Don’t you remember that during the t-shirt shoot? When the sun started to get low and just lit Adrien up?” Celine asked.

“Oh gosh, I didn’t even think of that,” Marinette said.

“I’ll be honest. I think it’s going to be the money shot for Helios--when the sun meets Adrien. That’s some pretty amazing imagery when you think about it like that,” Celine replied.

Marinette nodded. “I’m gonna get a bit closer.” She held her bag securely on her shoulder and walked closer to the cluster of large rocks that Adrien was standing near.

“How about you sit with your feet right at the edge of the water?” Vincent suggested as he pressed his eye to the viewfinder, preparing to shoot.

Adrien nodded and gracefully sank down to the ground, resting back on his forearms, his legs bent at slightly different angles. Marinette couldn’t help but focus on the way his stomach muscles contracted slightly as he leaned up a little more.

“Hot damn,” she murmured to herself. She heard a snort of laughter and turned with a start to see Celine had joined her. “Oh,” she blushed. “I didn’t know anyone could hear me.”

“It’s a fair comment.” Celine said, grinning. “He’s clearly been taking care of himself. I’ve never seen him looking so good.”

“You’re not wrong there,” Marinette agreed. “Self-control is becoming increasingly difficult.”

“I’m impressed you have any,” Celine said, looking amused. “Watching you two together is reminding me very much how single I am. But it is also making me realize I need to be a lot more picky. If you teenagers can have a functional healthy relationship at your age, I’m not sure what the hell I’ve been doing.”

“It’s hard though isn’t it? Liking someone and them actually liking you back? It gets so complicated if the feelings aren’t returned. There were plenty of times I wished I could stop loving Adrien because it was so painful to be his friend and feel that way. It wasn’t so long ago that I’ve forgotten. I’m so happy we got to this place and I’m even grateful for the heartache in a way because it made me so much more willing to really make this work instead of just obsessing over a person I wasn’t sure I deserved to be with anyway,” Marinette said thoughtfully.

“Are you sure you’re sixteen?” Celine laughed.

“Very,” Marinette assured her, grinning as she turned to watch as Adrien climbed up on one of the rocks. “I guess that one is fair game since it isn’t the enormous one.”

“See how the sun is coming down now?” Celine asked. “Let’s stand behind Vincent and you’ll see what he’s attempting to do.”

Marinette nodded as they scooted over. The sun was low enough that it was nearly down to where Adrien was standing. 

“Milo get the ladder!” Vincent said urgently. “I need to get closer to his level.”

Milo rushed to the workstation and picked up the ladder. He quickly unfolded it in front of Vincent and held it steady as he climbed up.

“Celine could you do me a favor and bring me that monopod?” he asked, gesturing to a pole on the ground.

“Sure,Vincent,” she replied, passing it to him. He quickly mounted his camera and extended it all the way to the ground.

“Perfecto, thanks Celine,” he said as he brought his eye to the viewfinder and started snapping. He checked the screen and smiled in satisfaction before tweaking a setting on his camera and resuming snapping away.

Marinette watched as the sun dipped further down, bursting around his shoulders and then glowing in the space between his chest and arm. Vincent continued to pepper him with directions which he followed in fluid motions. 

“All right my boy, last shot. Can you lay down on the rock?”

“Sure,” Adrien replied. “Which direction and back or front?”

“Feet toward the sea, on your back, one leg bent about forty-five degrees, foot planted on the rock, other one straight, foot relaxed.”

Adrien nodded and did as instructed. “Where do you want my arms?” he asked.

“Fold the one opposite me and put that hand under your head; rest the other next to you on the stone, that’s the spaghetti!”

“This must be good,” Celine whispered. “He’s snapping like crazy but I can’t tell what he’s seeing.”

“Adrien, stay put for a moment,” Vincent called. “Bella Ragazza, come up here with me.”

Surprised, Marinette carefully climbed up the stepladder. “What is it Vincent?”

“Come look through the viewfinder,” he grinned. “I’ve already gotten my shot but I’d like you to see for yourself.”

Marinette climbed up the ladder until she was high enough to look through the viewfinder. “Holy shit,” she breathed in awe. The sun was dropping lower almost by the minute but she could see how it still bathed Adrien’s body as he laid completely relaxed on top of the rock. Carefully she stepped back down. “Thanks for letting me see,” she told him. “He looks gorgeous.”

Vincent smiled. “I think that’s a billboard. I’m dying to get back and review these but I would like to get a picture of the two of you for fun before I lose the rest of the light. What do you say?”

“Sure!” she agreed, climbing the rest of the way down. “Where at?”

“If we hurry, we’ll get the rest of the light on the other side of the big rock,” Vincent said. “Adrien! Come on down, I want to get some pictures of the two of you on the other side of the main rock.”

“Got it!” he replied, getting up and carefully climbing down. “How was it?”

“Best damn spaghetti I ever got from you my boy,” Vincent said gleefully as they hurried over to the other side of the beach.

“That’s great,” he grinned.

“It’s amazing is what it is. You were fantastic today,” Vincent replied. “I am going to email a few to marketing to whet their appetite. I know no one’s technically working but if I text that I’m sending pictures from this shoot, I’m going to get some interest.”

“So where do you want us?” Adrien asked, putting an arm around Marinette.

“Along the rock, right near the water,” Vincent instructed. “Marinette can you take your shoes off and put your bag down?”

She nodded and carefully put her bag on the ground before kicking off her shoes and allowing Adrien to guide her over to a spot. “How do you want us to pose?” he asked.

“Ok, Marinette, turn in toward him and put the arm closest to me on his opposite shoulder. Bend the leg closest to me slightly in toward Adrien… yes, perfecto,” Vincent said, snapping several shots before adjusting the focal length of his lens to get some close-ups. “Great, I’ll send these over to you, Adrien.”

“Thanks, Vincent!” he replied, smiling. “Are we done now?”

“Yes indeed. Go get dressed and I’ll see you back at the car.”

Marinette picked up her bag and shoes and went to retrieve her dress. She slipped it on quickly and slid her feet back into her shoes before heading back to the car. Once she was inside the SUV, she opened her bag and smiled down at Tikki and Plagg.. She took out her phone and texted both Alya and her parents to say the shoot had gone well. She was just putting her phone away when Adrien got in the car.

“Hey!” he greeted her, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“Hi Gorgeous,” she replied, smiling up at him.

“Hey you two, are you hungry?” Celine asked.

“Kind of,” Adrien admitted. “Are we planning to stop somewhere along the way?”

“Probably,” Celine replied. “Thoughts?”

“I think I’d rather get something fast and head back to the house,” Adrien replied. “I want to chill in the hot tub with some of that wine.”

“Sounds good to me,” Marinette agreed. “We could get gyros again.”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Adrien agreed. “If everyone else is ok with that of course.”

“Works for me,” Celine said. “I’ll go tell the rest of the team. Be right back.”

A few minutes later they were on the road.

“How are you feeling, babe?” Celine asked, turning to look at Adrien.

“Very relieved,” he smiled. “I’ve been worrying about that shoot ever since that first meeting. I think it went way better than I could ever have imagined.”

“It definitely was your best yet,” Celine assured him. “What have you been doing with yourself anyway? You are in even better shape than you were then.”

Adrien laughed. “Exercising at home since I’m stuck there a lot.”

“Well, it suits you,” Celine said.

“I agree,” Marinette said. “A lot. If you are still thinking about gym dates, I’m all for it.”

Adrien laughed. “You want to see me sweat huh Princess?”

“Damn Adrien,” Marinette blushed deeply. “I’m not sure I would have put it like that.”

“What? Ohgod,” Adrien buried his face in his hands.

“Took that a little too far didn’t you babe?” Celine cackled. “Look at the pair of you blushing. God you’re adorable.”

“Ugh, sorry Marinette. That’s what I get for trying to be a smartass,” Adrien told her apologetically.

“It’s fine,” she muttered, fanning herself. “More words later.”

Celine snorted. “I think you broke your girlfriend.”

“I think you’re right,” Adrien replied, still blushing. “I might have broken myself a little in the process.”

“Well, at least you waited until the shoot was done!” Celine laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture of the area I was thinking about during the shoot. I took this picture years ago when I visited Cyprus. My pen is aimed at the rocks that were used in the final shots.  
> 


	48. Chapter 48

It was almost an hour later when they returned to the house. Marinette and Adrien helped unload the SUVs and started taking things inside. Marinette noticed the TV was on and peeked through the archway to see Alya and Nino curled up watching a movie.

“Hey,” Alya smiled. “You’re back! I’m glad everything went well!”

“Thanks,” Adrien said, peering over Marinette’s shoulder. “”We’re going to go hang out in the hot tub once we’re done putting stuff away. Do you want to join us?”

“Sure,” Nino replied, pulling Alya closer to him. “Do you want help unloading?”

“Nah,” Adrien replied, winking playfully at him. “Go ahead and relax with your girl. You look awfully cozy.” He grinned as they both blushed.

“Come on Gorgeous, let’s get this stuff out of here,” Marinette said as she started pulling the case she had taken up the stairs.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” Adrien murmured as he followed her up the stairs. “Teasing them is just too much fun.”

Marinette laughed. “I may join you on that later,” she replied as they reached the landing and dragged the suitcases into the workstation room before going downstairs to get more. Once everything was put away, they returned to their room. 

“I’m going to change suits,” Marinette said, heading to the bathroom as soon as they were inside.

“Awww,” Adrien said, pretending to pout. “I like that suit.”

“I know,” she grinned mischievously. “But I’ve been wearing it all day.”

“Can you toss out one of mine?” he asked. “I’ll get changed in here.”

“Sure,” she replied, throwing him his purple shorts before going back into the bathroom and shutting the door. She came out a few minutes later in her teal suit.

“Hi cutie,” he said, grinning as he pulled her close. “Thank you for what you did today. I felt like I was going to get preoccupied by the attention from the other people. You taking off your dress like that was like an electric shock to my brain. I realized I needed to tune everything out and focus on where I was and you. Everything after that just came naturally.”

“I’m glad it helped,” Marinette replied. “You looked so good, especially in those last shots. I-I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so… seductive. I was definitely having a lot of feelings, especially when Vincent let me see what he was seeing when you were laying up on that rock.”

“You got to see that huh? That wasn’t very comfortable. I scraped my hand on the rock resting my head against it.” He showed her the scrapes on his knuckles. “Still, worth it if I looked seductive to you. I was definitely thinking about you at the time.”

“Poor Kitty,” Marinette said, gently kissing the scrapes on his hand.

Adrien looked at her impishly. “I might have gotten some other injuries too you know.”

“Oh really?” Marinette laughed. “What else hurts?”

Adrien grinned and pointed to his neck.

“Well it looks ok to me but I could be wrong,” Marinette said, giggling and kissing his neck. “Anywhere else?”

“Just here,” he replied, pointing to his lips.

“Poor, poor Kitty. So many injuries,” she teased, leaning up to kiss him. He held her tighter as he kissed her back, one hand pressed against her back while he sneakily squeezed her bottom with the other. She giggled again as she continued to kiss him before reaching down and squeezing his in reply. Adrien laughed as he broke away.

“Finally got your opportunity, huh Princess?” he teased.

“It was worth the wait,” she grinned. “We should go downstairs before I get carried away.”

“Or I do,” he added as they headed for the door.

Once they were downstairs, Adrien went straight for the wine and opened the first bottle. “Who wants some wine?” he called. 

“We do,” Alya said as she and Nino came downstairs in their swimsuits.

Adrien nodded and poured four glasses.

“Getting out the wine?” Celine asked as she came down in a swimsuit and a sarong, followed by Mimi and Peridot. “I’ll take some.”

“Us too,” Peridot added.

Adrien nodded and finished the bottle before opening another one.

“Going swimming?” he asked.

“I might,” Celine said. “For now, I’m going to relax under one of the patio heaters with my wine. I’m sort of hoping Vincent is going to come down with the laptop and show us what he got today.”

“I’ve been looking forward to the hot tub myself,” Adrien said, taking his wine. “Especially after standing in that freezing cold water. At least that part of the shoot was mercifully short.”

Alya and Nino were already sitting in the jacuzzi with their wine when Marinette and Adrien arrived.

“Hey,” Nino greeted them, his arm curved around Alya as he idly played with her hair.

“Hey Nino,” Adrien replied teasingly as he got in. “Did you miss me?”

“Can’t say that I did, bro,” Nino laughed. “I had all the company I needed--ow babe!” he exclaimed as Alya elbowed him.

“Nino,” she said warningly.

Marinette laughed as she got in the hot tub and settled down next to Adrien. “Better be careful there Nino or you’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight.”

Nino leaned back, a lazy grin on his face. “She’s not going to do that are you Babe?”

“That depends on if you can keep your mouth shut, _Babe_ ,” she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Sounds like there was a major Super Pinguino event happening here,” Adrien observed, grinning wickedly.

“I think you might be right,” Marinette agreed, watching her friends blush.

“Lucky for you two, I do not have the instincts of an investigative reporter. I really don’t want any deets as you would say,” Adrien informed them, his eyes twinkling mischievously. 

“So why are we even having this conversation?” Alya asked, giving him a dirty look.

“Now, now Alya,” Adrien replied. “After all the time and effort you and Nino put into trying to get me together with Marinette, I was only too happy to give you two lovebirds some time alone”

“Right Sunshine, I think you’ve said enough,” Alya said, her face getting even pinker.

“Really? I’m just trying to be supportive. You’re my OTP after all,” he replied.

Marinette burst into giggles. “Mine… too!” she managed to agree.

“Yes, they are a very rewarding ship. I’m not sure what to call them though,” Adrien said thoughtfully.

“We have a ship name,” Alya said resentfully. “I came up with it myself!”

“Oh, that isn’t fair. Ships don’t get to come up with their own name,” Adrien protested. “You came up with Adrinette didn’t you?”

“Well, yes,” Alya admitted.

“I think Marinette and I should come up with something. What do you say Princess?” he asked, taking a sip of his wine.

“Great idea,” she agreed. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, their names are both so short that we can’t really use half and half,” he mused. “We’d end up with Alno and Niya which sound like dog food and yogurt respectively, We can’t have that,” Adrien replied.

“Yeah, that’s no good,” Marinette said, nodding in agreement. “If you add one more letter from one of their names you get Alyno and Ninya. Neither of them sounds right to me either.”

“Isn’t Ninya like a weather pattern somewhere?” Adrien asked.

“Are you talking about El Niño?” Alya asked crossly.

“That’s the one!” Adrien exclaimed cheerfully. “So if we have all of Alya and part of Nino, we could have Alyano which is like their catchphrase. I kind of like that. What do you think Princess?”

“I don’t know. If you go the other way, you get Ninoya. I think that’s pretty good,” Marinette replied.

“Ninoya?” Adrien asked.

“Yeah, for instance whatever Alya and Nino were doing while we were gone is Ninoya business,” Marinette said, grinning.

“Ninoya business!” Adrien exclaimed, exploding into laughter. “I love it! You’re a genius, Marinette!”

“Ninoya, huh,” Nino said. “I kinda like it.”

Alya snorted. “You would,” she told him.

“Ninoya,” Adrien proclaimed, still shaking with laughter. “I stan Ninoya, the OTP. What about you Marinette? Do you stan?”

“I stan,” she confirmed seriously, her solemn face sending Adrien into further gales of laughter. 

“God, I love your serious face. I don’t know how you are doing that, Princess,” Adrien told her, pressing his lips to her cheek.

Alya looked at them both, her lips twitching with suppressed laughter. “You two are terrible,” she said. “I think we’ve created a monster, Nino.”

“You guys sound like you’re having too much fun over there,” Celine called, grinning widely as she basked in the warmth from the patio heater and sipped her wine.

“I think we’re having just the right amount of fun,” Adrien called back as he finally calmed down.

“Speak for yourself!” Alya retorted, trying and failing to look at him sternly.

“We should stop teasing them Adrien,” Marinette said. “Ninoya business is Ninoya business after all.”

Adrien laughed. “I’m not even sure what that means but it sounds good, Princess.” 

“Me either,” Marinette shrugged.

“That shoot must have gone really well dude,” Nino said, looking amused. “You’re so relieved you’re fucking giddy.”

“Accurate,” Adrien agreed. “I don’t want to brag but I think I might have nailed it based on what I’ve heard so far. I guess this is what happens when I get everything my way, right Marinette?” he smiled sarcastically.

“Who told you that babe?” Celine asked, getting up to come closer to the teens.

“Guess,” he challenged her.

“The only person I could even imagine saying that would be… your father? He didn’t, did he?”

“He did… end of Christmas dinner he said I better keep it together on this trip and that he expected nothing but the best since I got everything my way.”

“What the hell?” Celine muttered quietly. “I don’t think your father understands how pep talks work.”

Adrien’s mouth quirked in amusement. “Somehow, I don’t think it was meant to be a pep talk, Celine. Just another round of intimidation fired on me at will.”

“You’re remarkably blasé about it babe,” Celine observed.

“Trying to be anyway,” Adrien shrugged. “Taking his shit seriously is a real downer.” He took another sip of his wine and pulled Marinette closer to him.

“Hey if you’re going to stand there and visit, we might as well get in the hot tub and chat,” Peridot called as she got up. “Come on Mimi.”

“There’s definitely more than enough room for all of us,” Adrien said. “This thing is huge. “I bet it seats at least ten.”

“Well if you don't mind us joining you, we’ll get in,” Celine said.

“Not at all sis,” Adrien replied, grinning at her.

“You heard the man,” Celine told Mimi and Peridot as she hopped in.

Marinette rested her head against Adrien’s shoulder, watching as the three women joined them.

“You ok?” he asked, kissing the top of her head.

“Yeah, this is really nice,” she replied, finishing her wine and resting the glass on the tiled edge of the jacuzzi.

“It is,” he agreed. “Right now, I definitely feel like I’m on vacation.”

“I’m glad you are getting some time to relax Adrien,” Peridot said. “It sounds like you’ve been under a lot of pressure.”

“Definitely,” he agreed. “And there’s one more day of shooting so it isn’t over yet. Still, it’s nice to get some downtime. I’m looking forward to having time off with Marinette tomorrow as well. She was so focused on making today better for me, she deserves a break too.”

“Aww, you are both very sweet to each other,” Peridot said, smiling at them.

Marinette smiled. “I’m glad I was able to help. I know this has been weighing on your mind for weeks,” she told him.

“It hasn’t been easy. I don’t think I’ve ever been as concerned about a shoot as this one,” he admitted. “I had no idea how I could possibly act natural wearing a swimsuit in front of a bunch of people in the middle of the winter.”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about there my boy,” Vincent said triumphantly as he entered the pool area with his laptop and put it on the little table by the windows. “Do you want to take a look at this?”

“Can we all see?” Celine asked.

“Sure but let Marinette and Adrien go first,” Vincent said.

“Be right over,” Adrien grinned as he helped Marinette out of the hot tub. They each grabbed a towel from a stack nearby and walked over to Vincent and his computer.

Marinette gasped as soon as she saw the picture. Adrien was laid back on the rock, his hand casually tucked under his head. The sun was sinking just beyond his jaw, creating a sunburst around his chin and neck, illuminating the relaxed expression on his face. His whole body was bathed in golden light with warm shadows around the edges. The edges of his yellow shorts caught the light and the bright color contrasted sharply with his tanned skin.

“Pretty great, eh?” Vincent asked excitedly. “I’ve done almost nothing to this picture.. Just lightened up the shadows a notch. I’ve sent the original to graphics so they can do what they like. You should see all the messages I’ve already gotten.”

“Really?” Adrien asked in disbelief.

“Let me show you a few,” Vincent offered, minimizing the photo and pulling up his email. He clicked on the top message. “Martin says this is the best thing you’ve done yet and Dominique is really pleased as well. She said seeing this picture makes her very confident in the success of the launch and she is looking forward to seeing images from the Instagram campaign.”

“Wow,” Adrien grinned. “I’m really happy to have such positive feedback.”

“It’s well-deserved,” Vincent assured him. “Now, who else wants to see these?”

“I have to admit, I’m getting really curious,” Alya said.

“So says the reporter,” Adrien grinned. “Come on over if you want to.”

“Not sure how I feel about checking you out in a swimsuit Agreste but I guess I should be supportive or something,” Nino said, smirking at him.

“Better get used to it now,” Vincent winked. “In a few months it’ll be everywhere.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Adrien grimaced. “That is not something I’m looking forward to. You don’t have to look if you don’t want to, Nino. I get that it’s weird. It was weird enough for me at first, especially when there were people I didn’t know watching and I was the only one out there wearing a swimsuit.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound fun. I bet the water was freezing too,” Nino said sympathetically.

“Oh it was. Fortunately most of the shoot was out of the water,” Adrien replied.

“Wow Adrien,” Alya said as she looked at the picture and then looked at him appraisingly. “It’s obviously you but... You’re like some kind of chameleon lately. You look completely different in every ad.”

“Thanks Alya,” Adrien said in surprise. “I think that’s what any model wants to hear.”

“Don’t let it go to your head Sunshine,” she snorted.

“I’m sure you and Nino would never let something like that happen,” Adrien said dryly.

“You’re damn right,” Alya agreed. “Come on Nino, behold Sunshine boy.”

“All right Babe, if you insist,” Nino grumbled good-naturedly as he got out of the water. “Damn Agreste, am I really going to be seeing this all over Paris?”

“I’m afraid so, if any of the other campaigns are anything to go by,” Adrien said apologetically. 

“Well, on the bright side, you’ll give poor old Kim a complex.” Nino snorted. “But if he challenges you to an arm wrestling match, just say no. He totally cheats.”

Adrien laughed. “Thanks for the tip, bro.” 

“Can we come and take a look now?” Celine asked. “I’m dying to see.”

“Sure Sis,” Adrien said, winking at her. She grinned and got out of the hot tub along with Peridot and Mimi.

“Wow, Vincent,” she said as she saw the picture. “The sunburst really makes an amazing effect. He looks so relaxed and it’s like the sun is embracing him.”

“That is what I was going for,” Vincent told her, looking pleased. “The way he positioned himself was so graceful, I could see it was going to be the pose of the day. Although there are quite a few others that are very good. This one is special though.”

“I agree,” Peridot said. “The combination of the shadow and warm light is really amazing. There is something very romantic about it.”

“You did a great job, Adrien,” Mimi added. “You make it look like you’re in the most comfortable spot you could be.”

“It really wasn’t!” Adrien laughed, showing her his scraped knuckles. “I just stayed focused on nice things to keep my expression relaxed.”

“You’re getting to be a real pro my boy,” Vincent told him.

“Thanks, Vincent,” he said, smiling as he pulled Marinette close to him. “Are you ok Marinette? You’ve been pretty quiet.”

“I’m fine,” she assured him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Just listening to everyone else.”

“Do you want to go back in the hot tub?” he asked, stroking her hair.

“No, I think I’m done,” she replied. “I’m feeling really tired.”

“Want to go upstairs?” he offered.

“Yeah,” she nodded

“Ok,” he said, smiling as he let her go. “We’ll see all of you tomorrow.”

“See you in the morning babe,” Celine said, giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek before turning to Marinette and giving her a hug. “Night, doll.”

“Good night,” he replied, taking Marinette’s hand and leading her back into the house.

“Want to rinse off with me?” he asked once they were in their room.

“Sure,” she replied, following him into the bathroom and watching him turn the shower on. He gave it a minute to warm up before getting in and pulling her into the water with him. Marinette looked up at him, the warm water streaming down her face forcing her to close her eyes. She felt his arms wrap around her as he pressed his lips against hers. Blindly, she lifted her hands to touch his face, lightly tracing her fingers along his jaw as he kissed her. He moaned softly at her touch, pushing her against the tiled wall of the shower as he kissed her harder. She kissed him back just as fervently, her hands dropping down to his shoulders, shivering as she felt him push harder against her. “Adrien,” she sighed as he ran hands down her sides, stopping to caress the exposed patch of skin at her waist. 

“Do I need to stop?” he asked quietly

“I don’t know,” she murmured hesitantly, opening her eyes to look into his, noticing how dark they seemed. “Maybe.”

“I think that probably means I should,” he smiled slightly, his hand still lingering on her waist for one more moment. “I hope that’s ok.”

Marinette nodded silently, her legs feeling suddenly shaky. “I’m going to get ready for bed,” she told him as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. 

“Ok, Princess,” he agreed, staying in the shower and watching as she brushed her teeth and left the room. She came back a few minutes later while he was drying off, wearing her pink pajamas with the ruffled hems, carrying her damp swimsuit which she hung up in the shower. “You look beautiful,” he told her, watching as she rifled through the basket of beauty products. “What are you looking for?”

Marinette selected a small bottle. “Body oil… still want that back rub?”

“Y-yeah,” he stammered. “I didn’t know that was what you had in mind but I’d definitely love the attention.”

“I can wait here while you get changed,” she offered. “Just let me know when you’re ready.”

Adrien nodded and left the bathroom. Marinette waited until he knocked on the door before coming out. She watched as he laid down on his stomach on the bed. She climbed up and sat next to him. Carefully she poured some of the oil on her hands before leaning up to rub the back of his shoulders.

“Wow, that feels so good,” he murmured as she worked to loosen any tension that she found.

“Good,” she murmured back, moving to straddle his waist and pushing her palms up both sides of his back. She noticed a few scratches on his back and kissed them.

“Mmmm, what’s that for?” he asked, sounding sleepy.

“More injuries,” she replied, lightly running her fingers down his back.

He shivered. “Probably from the rock digging into me,” he said. “Hopefully won’t be too noticeable tomorrow.”

“They’re not too bad,” she said reassuringly as she continued to stroke his back, pressing her thumbs gently against any tender spots.

“This is really nice Princess,” he told her softly. “I’m starting to feel less hyper and a lot more relaxed. I wish I could have this after every shoot.”

Marinette smiled. “Maybe someday, huh? I’m glad it’s helping you. I love touching you like this.”

“Believe me, I love it too,” he assured her.

Slowly Marinette continued to stroke his back, lightening her touch as she felt him relax more. She began to rub slow circles around his shoulder blades until his breathing started to slow.

“Adrien?” she murmured. “Are you asleep?”

“Not quite,” he mumbled, sliding the blankets down to get underneath them.

Marinete shut off the lights and got into bed with him, pulling the blankets over both of them. Adrien turned and snuggled up behind her. Within moments they were both asleep.


	49. Chapter 49

“Chat… Chat…”

Adrien awoke with a start. “Marinette?” he mumbled, turning to look at her. She seemed to be still asleep but her cheeks were flushed and she was moving around restlessly.

“Chat,” she said softly and then moaned. “Mmmm, Chat…”

‘This is definitely not a nightmare,’ Adrien thought to himself, blushing deeply as he recognized the tone of her voice. “Um, Marinette?” he asked tentatively, reaching out to stroke her cheek. She flung herself against him, her arm stretching over his bare chest and her eyes suddenly flew open.

“A-Adrien?” she stammered, recoiling in surprise.

“Good morning, Princess,” he purred, smirking slightly. “That sounded like a good dream.”

“Was I….? Ohgod,” Marinette blushed fiercely. “What was I doing?”

Adrien grinned. “Saying Chat, making sexy noises, doing wonders for my ego.”

Marinette groaned in embarrassment. “I’m not sure you needed that really, Kitty.”

“Well, maybe not but I appreciate it all the same,” he laughed.

“I guess I should just be grateful I’m not sharing a room with Alya or I’d have some explaining to do,” Marinette said.

“Well, it’s a dream so it doesn’t have to mean anything. More likely you’d be getting some pretty merciless teasing,” he replied.

“So you aren’t going to tease me?” She asked.

“Of course not. It’s not like I haven’t had similar dreams myself,” he replied consolingly. “I do have one tiny question I’d like to ask though.”

“Fire away,” Marinette sighed.

“Were you Ladybug or…” he trailed off.

“I was Marinette,” she replied, blushing again.

“Oof,” he groaned. “Maybe I shouldn’t have asked.”

Marinette grinned. “Curiosity killed the cat,” she told him teasingly as she got out of bed. “I’m going to go get ready.”

****

“Hey doll, making us all breakfast one more time?’ Celine asked as she and Adrien came into the kitchen.

“Yep,” she agreed. “Are we still good to go out this morning?”

“I’ve already called the drivers so yes,” she smiled.

“Want me to chop fruit, boss?” Adrien asked, winking at her playfully.

Marinette rolled her eyes and laughed. “Yes please.” She quickly made the crepe batter and then got out the ingredients for her cream cheese filling while it rested.

“Ooh, looks like you’re doing something different today,” Celine observed.

“I saw cream cheese at the grocery store and decided to make cream cheese filling for the last day,” Marinette replied.

“Is that like cheesecake?” Celine asked.

“It tastes like cheesecake but it’s fluffier,” Marinette explained.

“That sounds amazing,” Celine sighed. “Can I adopt you and have you make breakfast for me all the time?”

Marinette laughed. “Come over to the bakery anytime. My Papa doesn’t make crepes but he makes lots of other good stuff. Although you can come and hang out with me sometime and I’ll make us crepes.”

“Aw, doll, you are so sweet,” Celine sighed. “And the bakery smelled so damn good the last time I was there, I’ve been meaning to try some of your Papa’s food.”

“You really should,” Adrien told her as he washed some strawberries and started chopping them up. “I’ve never eaten anything there that wasn’t insanely delicious.”

“Both my parents make amazing food,” Marinette confirmed as she finished whipping the cream cheese mixture and got out her crepe pan.

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed, sighing dreamily. “Christmas dinner was epic. It was the most delicious mix of Chinese and French food you could possibly imagine. I could happily live on Sabine’s won tons and Tom’s five spice lamb forever.”

“That does sound good,” Celine agreed.

“I’m done with the fruit. Do you want me to make the ganache again?” Adrien asked.

“Yep,” Marinette agreed as she started the next crepe.

By the time everyone had come downstairs, Marinete was nearly to the end of the crepe batter. 

“I’m going to miss this,” Vincent sighed as he started on his crepe.

“I already offered to adopt her if she’d come make me breakfast but she wasn’t interested,” Celine laughed. “Doll you’re welcome to drop off a tub of this cream cheese stuff at the office anytime you like.”

“I’d like to make a sandwich with it and her Papa’s chocolate chip brioche,” Adrien said, grinning.

“We could probably do that for New Year’s Eve,” Marinette said, smiling at him.

“Awesome!” he exclaimed in delight. “That takes the sting out of leaving a little bit.”

“I know what you mean, dude,” Nino sighed. “This has been a great trip. I'm glad Alya and I get to go out and explore this morning.”

“What are you two going to do?” Adrien asked curiously.

“Going to check out the beaches at Ayia Napa,” Nino replied. “How about you?”

“We’re going to explore some ruins around Paphos,” Marinette answered.

“Cool,” Alya replied. “Personally, I’m looking forward to seeing the Love Bridge. It looks really pretty.”

“What’s that?” Adrien asked.

“It’s a stone formation right near the water that makes a little bridge,” she answered. “Definitely the ideal spot for a selfie, huh Babe?” she asked Nino.

“If you want to make everyone jealous of our vacation, which I do,” Nino said, winking at her playfully. “It is ok to post pictures from here, isn’t it?”

“As long as it’s nothing to do with the swimwear until you’re told otherwise, it’s fine,” Celine assured him.

“Awesome,” Nino said. “Team Ninoya is a go!”

Adrien laughed. “Please do tag your selfie with that.”

“Maybe,” Alya rolled her eyes. “I haven’t decided how I feel about that.”

“Ah come on babe, I think it’s cute!” Nino said pleadingly.

“Is this what you were laughing about last night?” Celine asked.

“Yep,” Adrien replied, grinning. “Marinette came up with it.”

“So what is so funny about Ninoya anyway?” Celine asked, sounding puzzled.

“That’s Ninoya business,” Marinette answered, giggling.

“Ninoya… business.. Right… I see why this appealed to Adrien,” Celine laughed. “You are such a dork babe.”

“That’s me,” Adrien agreed cheerfully. “I’m going to go get ready.”

“Me too,” Marinette said, taking his hand. “See you all later.”

Celine looked at her phone. “The drivers will be here in fifteen minutes so be quick. And remember, you need to be back at 12:30.”

“Do you want me to bring back lunch?” Adrien asked.

“That would be great, thanks Adrien,” Celine said appreciatively.

Ten minutes later they returned to the kitchen.

“We’re off,” Adrien told Celine. “Is there anything in particular you want us to bring back?”

“I wouldn’t say no to some moussaka,” she replied. “Nice shirt by the way. It really brings out the green in your eyes.”

“Thanks,” Adrien grinned. “This is the one Marinette made me for Christmas.”

“Wow!” Celine exclaimed. “You did a great job doll!”

“Thanks Celine,” Marinette said, blushing.

“Did you make your dress too?” she asked, looking at Marinette’s baby pink sundress which was covered in tiny white polka dots.

“Yeah, not the cardigan though,” she replied. “I’ve never tried knitting anything but scarves and hats.”

“Well, it’s very cute,” Celine said, smiling at her. “You two should get going. Your ride will be here any minute.”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed. “Come on Princess, let’s go.”

*****

An hour later, their driver pulled into the parking lot for the Paphos Mosaics. It was sunny out but very few people seemed to be around. Adrien bought their tickets and they entered the park hand in hand.

“Wow, look at this place,” Adrien murmured as they looked around at the ruins. “I read that the mosaics are really beautiful and there are several that are mostly intact. I’ve never seen anything like that before so I thought this would be a cool place to visit.”

“I’m definitely looking forward to exploring this place. I’ve developed quite an appreciation for ancient civilizations,” Marinette said wryly.

“Same,” he laughed. “Makes you wonder if our little friends have been here before.”

Marinette peeked into her bag and saw Tikki and Plagg looking up at her. “There’s no one around if you want to take a look,” she told them. Cautiously they popped their heads out and looked around before going back into her bag.

Adrien grinned and squeezed her hand affectionately. “I guess they can tell us later if it looked familiar. You know, I don’t know if I’d ever get tired of being able to look out and see the water like this,” He pointed out to the nearby sea which was sparkling invitingly.

“I know what you mean,” Marinette agreed as they continued to walk along the dusty path.

“I wonder what those steps are for?” Adrien said as he looked at the wooden structures they were approaching.

“Let’s go find out!” Marinette exclaimed, smiling up at him,

Adrien smiled back and kissed her forehead before leading her up the steps and onto a platform. “Whoa,” he gasped as he looked down at the large circular mosaic.

“That’s really incredible,” Marinette agreed, studying the intricate pattern surrounding the image in the middle.

“I’m liking how quiet it is here. Maybe it’s because it’s still pretty early,” Adrien said, bringing her hand to his lips.

“This probably seems a bit chilly to people here,” Marinette laughed. “It feels like spring to me.”

“Yeah, maybe that’s the reason there are so few people here,” Adrien replied as they went down the steps and walked to another building. This looks like it’s been built around something. Want to take a look?”

“Of course,” she agreed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Inside there were even more mosaics and they spent time looking at each one, pointing things out to each other and reading all the descriptions.

“I really hope you don’t mind me geeking out over this stuff,” Adrien grinned. “I’m just so happy to be out in public doing this with you. I’d take you on nerdy dates like this all the time if I could.”

Marinette laughed. “I promise I’m enjoying it too. I’ve never seen anything like this before. I’ve always liked visiting all the different parts of the Louvre. It’s really special to see all this artwork in the space it was intended by its creators.”

“I didn’t even think of that!” Adrien exclaimed, kissing her cheek. “Of course that is part of what makes this place so amazing.”

They left the building and continued through the ruins, surrounded by the foundations of countless ancient structures; coming across a few still standing pillars as they walked along. Adrien paused to take a selfie with Marinette near an entire row of them before they resumed their walk.

“You know, something dawned on me about the calm energy thing today, Marinette told him.

“What’s that?” Adrien asked curiously.

“Has it occurred to you how difficult it would be to akumatize us since we can draw on that calm at will?” she asked.

Adrien paused, his face surprised as he considered what she had said. “I-I hadn’t considered… you’re right Bug… It’s funny, I’m in complete awe of the other energy to the point that it intimidates me… but I’ve been drawing on the other without really thinking about how powerful it is in its own right.”

Marinette nodded. “I know what you mean. I don’t know why I hadn’t thought of it already.”

“I’m glad you did. It’s very reassuring. I know I never want to put you through that again,” Adrien told her, putting his arm around her as they walked into another building that had been built around some mosaics. After crossing several walkways to admire all the different patterns and illustrations, they went back outside.

“Hey! Look at the lighthouse!” Marinette exclaimed, pointing at the brilliant white structure.

“I’ll bet the view over there is amazing,” Adrien replied, leading her over to its base.

“Looks like you were right,” Marinette said, looking out over the bay down below. Adrien pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her.

“It seems like whenever I’m with you, I get to experience the most amazing things,” he told her, nuzzling her neck.

“Likewise Kitty,” she replied softly, enjoying the warmth of his body pressed against her.

“I think we have time to see a little more,” he said, letting her go. “Want to keep exploring?”

“Yeah,” she agreed, taking his hand. They found a path that led to the other side of the lighthouse and followed it around.

“Here’s the odeon,” Adrien said as they came across some ancient stadium style seating. “I knew there was one somewhere. I guess I could have taken a map but it’s been fun just wandering around.”

Marinette climbed up to one of the middle rows and looked out at the ruins below. She sat down, smoothing her skirt and running her hand thoughtfully over the worn stone. Adrien sat next to her.

“I wonder what people used to watch here,” he mused.

“Hopefully not akuma fights,” she laughed.

“Or sentimonsters,” he added. “Can you imagine if you found another Feast type thing and ended up restoring some ancient civilization?”

“It seems like anything is possible after restoring the Temple,” Marinette agreed. “Although I prefer not to think that there’s some group of people trapped somewhere waiting for us to fix everything. That’s a lot of pressure and I’m pretty sure we have enough of that.”

“That is definitely true,” Adrien agreed as he got out his phone. “Can I take another picture with you?”

“Of course!” Marinette smiled, snuggling close to him as he took a picture.

“One more,” he grinned, kissing her cheek as he took it. “Ok, now I’m good.”

Marinette took out her own phone and angled it to capture them both. “Now I want one,” she said teasingly.

“Let’s make this one even better,” Adrien said, leaning in to kiss her as she pressed the button on her screen. “Hey, you even kept the camera still,” he said as she looked at the picture. “Good job, Bug.”

“Why thank you Kitty,” she said teasingly. “It looks like it is time to start heading back. This has been really nice.”

“It’s been perfect,” he agreed, getting to his feet and helping her up. “I’ve loved every minute of it.”

“Me too,” she agreed, leaning up to kiss him.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the Cyprus chapters! ❤️

After lunch, the team swung into action for the final day of shooting. The four teens disappeared to their rooms to start gathering their things in preparation for leaving later that day. Marinette took out her last clean outfit and set it aside before packing everything else into her suitcase. She was retrieving her toothbrush from the bathroom when there was a knock on their door.

“I’ll get it,” Adrien said, pausing from his own packing. “Hey Celine.”

“Here are your swimsuits,” she said, giving him the hangers.

“Thanks Celine,” Marinette said, popping her head out from the bathroom. “What do you want us to do with the other suits?”

“Keep them,” Celine replied, smiling.

“Really? Thanks!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Just don’t wear them in public until after the campaign starts, ok?” Celine asked.

“No problem!” Marineette replied. “Alya and I will be the envy of our girls swimming group after then.”

Celine smiled at her. “I’ll see you in a few minutes, doll. I need to drop off Alya and Nino’s stuff.”

“See you sis,” Adrien said as he closed the door. “So the pink bikini is yours forever. This is great news to me Princess.”

Marinette laughed. “You’ll have to find a gym with a swimming pool,” she winked.

“Absolutely, I’m getting straight on that when I get back,” Adrien agreed, winking back.

Marinette smiled as she took her hanger from him. “I’ll get changed in the bathroom. See you in a minute, Kitty.”

Once Marinette was done changing, she knocked on the door.

“I’m ready,” Adrien called.

Marinette opened the door. “Agggggh, I love the pink shirt on you!” she exclaimed. “What I want to know is if there’s anything you don’t look gorgeous in.”

Adrien laughed. “I could say the same to you. I forgot how cute the purple bikini is on you.”

“I’m glad you think so,” she smiled as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. “We should go finish getting ready.”

Alya and Nino were already at the workstations when they came in.

“Ha! We finally beat you!” Alya exclaimed as Mimi finished winding her hair into a french braid that went over her shoulder.

“I guess so,” Marinette replied. “I seem to have spent a little too long drooling over my boyfriend wearing my favorite color.”

“Hey Babe, would that work if I wore orange?” Nino asked mischievously.

Alya winked at him. “You’ve forgotten Christmas already, babe?” she asked. “You were awfully _foxy_ as I recall.”

“Oh yeah,” Nino said dreamily. “I guess that answers my question then.”

“Are you talking about the Christmas onesies?” Peridot asked, laughing at Nino’s soppy expression. “I thought I heard you guys talking about them on the plane.”

“Yep,” Alya said. “Marinette made them for us for Christmas. I put a picture of us in them on my Instagram if you want to see. They are really cute.”

“I’m so glad you like them,” Marinette said. “They were fun to make.”

“Ok Alya,” Mimi said. “You’re all done. Adrien, why don’t you go first?”

“I’m free,” Peridot said. “Come on over, Marinette. Nino was just chilling while he waited for Alya.”

“Ok,” Marinette nodded as she took his place.

A few minutes later they all headed downstairs. Nino stopped to go plug his phone in to the stereo system.

“Have you been growing your hair out girl?” Alya asked while they waited for him.

“Yeah,” Marinette replied. “I got bored with how it was and I like being able to do different stuff with it. I think I could actually replicate what Mimi’s done this time. It’s just a braided ponytail.”

“I like it,” Adrien grinned, flicking it playfully.

Marinette smiled and booped his nose. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Wow look at this!” Nino exclaimed as they arrived at the pool. There was a stack of white pool loungers and some white pool noodles next to the pool.

“Getting some action shots today Vincent?” Adrien asked.

“That’s right!” He agreed. “You can all have some fun with this. Before we start on this, I’d like to get a picture of you girls together.”

“Sure!” Marinette agreed. “Where do you want us?”

“How about you sit together on the outside edge of the hot tub so we can see the coast in the background?” Vincent suggested.

The girls nodded and sat down close together, wrapping their arms around each other.

“Ah, perfecto!” Vincent exclaimed as he started snapping away.

“Damn they are so cute,” Nino muttered to Adrien.

“I know,” Adrien agreed, watching them giggle and press their faces closer together as Vincent continued to shoot. “The adorableness may kill me.”

“Girls, I think you’re turning your boyfriends into puddles,” Celine said as she walked in.

“Celine!” Vincent scolded her. “You’re lucky I already got my shots!”

“Sorry, Vincent,” Celine said apologetically. “I’ll get out of the way. I couldn’t help it though. The way those two are looking at their girls is a picture in itself.”

Vincent laughed as he turned to look at them. “I see what you mean,” he replied, taking a few pictures before they realized what he was doing. “I better put them to work.”

“You’re right, Vincent,” Adrien grinned. “What’s the next shot?”

“I am thinking about having the girls on each of your shoulders having a pool noodle battle. Although the goal is just to splash each other, no knocking each other off!”

“Sounds fun,” Alya grinned. “I’m game if you are, Marinette.”

“I guess,” Marinette sighed, looking at Adrien suspiciously. “Was this your idea?”

“No,” Adrien replied, laughing. “Although I definitely would have suggested it if it had occurred to me.” He took off his shirt and stepped down into the pool. “Come on Princess, pick your weapon of choice and hop aboard.” Marinette grinned and grabbed her pool noodle before dropping her kimono jacket on a deck chair and walking to the edge of the pool, swinging her legs over Adrien’s shoulders.

“Hey, you made that look way too easy!” Alya protested as she gingerly attempted the same thing. “Have you done this before?”

“Not in a pool,” Adrien smirked. “But yes.” He grabbed Marinette’s ankles and waded into the center of the shallow end until the water was almost up to his waist. “About here Vincent?”

“Yes, that’s good,” Vincent agreed.

Nino laughed as he carefully waded closer to Adrien. “Come on babe, we can do this,” he said encouragingly.

Marinette giggled as she took a test swipe with the noodle, flinging water up at Alya.

“Good shot Princess!” Adrien cheered, laughing as he swerved to avoid Alya’s counterattack.

“Thanks Gorgeous,” Marinette grinned, taking another shot, specifically aiming for Nino.

“Hey!” he protested, spluttering in surprise.

“Your pool noodle skills are impressive,” Adrien said, still laughing as she swiped more water at Alya.

Alya swiped back and finally managed to splash them both. “Ha!” she exclaimed as Nino backed away, unsuccessfully attempting to dodge Marinette’s return volley of water.

“This isn’t fair,” Nino protested. “I’m not even armed!”

“If you’re attacking the cavalry, go for the horse!” Marinette smirked as she dug into the water as hard as she could, splashing them both.

“Interesting strategy, Princess,” Adrien said as he dodged another attack. “Where’d you learn that?”

“Dunno,” she said, flinging more water at their friends. “Makes sense though.”

“Come on babe! They’re destroying us!” Nino exclaimed, laughing as he got soaked by Marinette again.

Observing Marinette’s technique, Alya dug in hard and managed to splash both Adrien and Marinette.

“Oooh, she finally got us!” Adrien said, laughing so hard Marinette could feel his shoulders shaking as she returned the splash with an onslaught of splashes. Soon all four of them were laughing so hard that Alya and Marinette had to drop their noodles to keep their balance.

“Get what you needed, Vincent?” Adrien asked when he had calmed down, wiping tears from his eyes.

“I think so my boy,” Vincent laughed. “Every day the spaghetti is different but it’s all good.”

“What do you want us to do with the loungers?” Marinette asked.

“Just float around for now and I’ll see what I can get,” Vincent said. “I’d tell you to try and look like you’re having fun but I don’t think I need to worry about that!”

“Definitely not a problem,” Adrien agreed as he grabbed a lounger and floated himself out near the edge of the pool. The rest of the group quickly followed his lead, floating over to Adrien to check out the view of the sea. 

“Do we really have to leave?” Nino asked plaintively. “Because I don’t wanna.”

“I know what you mean,” Adrien sighed. “I’m not sure I’ve ever had this much fun, even with the high pressure shoot.”

“So where should we go on our next trip?” Marinette asked with a smile. “I think we should try and plan something for the summer.”

“I’d like to,” Adrien said. “But if it’s purely for fun, I don't know how I’d talk my father into it.”

“Well if he starts talking business trips this summer, I’m going to start planning,” Marinette replied, leaning over to take his hand and squeezing it. 

“Marinette, Adrien, can you come close to the center of the pool and I’ll get a few of you floating together?” Vincent asked. “After that, I’ll get some of Alya and Nino.” They both nodded and used their hands to paddle back to the middle of the pool.

“I do hope we can make some kind of trip this summer,” Adrien told her. “It’s just hard to imagine. I feel so lucky to have had a trip like this as it is.”

Marinette smiled and pulled his float next to hers. “I’ve loved having all this time with you,” she said.

Adrien took her hand and kissed it. “Me too,” he said. “I’m hoping my father takes his time getting back so I can have even more time when we’re back home.”

“Ok, you two get out of the way so Alya and Nino can come over,” Vincent said.

“Want to go to the hot tub?” Marinette asked. “I’m getting cold and this is probably our last chance.”

“Of course,” Adrien replied, hopping off his lounger and pulling it and Marinette’s back to the steps.

“Thanks for the lift,” she smiled as she hopped off.

“Have another,” he grinned, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her into the hot tub.

Marinette laughed as he hopped in after her. “All right, silly, come here,” she murmured. He grinned and sat in her lap.

“So am I still too heavy?” he asked, playfully tugging her braid.

“Nope,” she replied, sneakily pinching his backside.

“Hey!” he exclaimed, laughing in surprise.

“Sorry, not sorry,” she said, giggling.

“Maybe next time you sit in my lap I’ll return the favor,” he said teasingly.

“Go for it,” she managed between giggles.

“Babe, are you sitting in your poor girlfriend’s lap?” Celine asked laughing.

“She told me I could try it,” Adrien said with a grin. “I’m not squishing her, I promise.”

Celine laughed and shook her head. “I… don’t even know how to reply to that.”

Marinette smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. “If this is how he wants to snuggle, it’s fine with me.”

“Aww, I love you Princess,” he told her.

“I love you too,” she said, pressing a kiss to his back.

Adrien shivered as she kissed him again. “Do you need any more pictures, Vincent?” he called.

“You should do your front flip again, bro,” Nino suggested, grinning as he floated around lazily.

“I can if you want me to,” Adrien said, looking at Vincent.

“Sure, why not,” Vincent laughed. Adrien nodded and stood up, hopping out of the jacuzzi.

Marinette watched as he raced down the diving board and launched himself up into an even higher front flip before landing feet first in the water. He surfaced a moment later, grinning as the style team applauded him.

“Thanks,” he replied as he swam back to the steps, bumping fists with Nino as he got out.

“With that, I think we’re done,” Vincent said, taking one last picture of Adrien and Nino.

“Great,” replied Celine. “We will be leaving in an hour and a half so get all your stuff ready and we’ll start loading up in an hour.”

The teens nodded and grabbed towels, drying themselves off and putting on their cover ups before heading back to their rooms.

“Want to come snuggle with me in the shower?” Adrien asked after he had shut the door behind them.

“Yeah,” Marinette smiled, following him into the bathroom.

Adrien smiled back and pulled her close as he started the shower. They shrugged off their cover ups and stepped into the water.

“I’m going to miss this,” he sighed, holding her close as the warm water washed over them.

“For a while anyway” Marinette replied softly. “I sincerely hope there will be more showers together in the not incredibly distant future… maybe even without suits.”

Adrien shivered. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who thinks about things like that.”

“Definitely not,” she assured him, leaning up to kiss the side of his neck.

Adrien groaned as he felt her lips travel down to his collarbone. “What are you doing, Princess?” he asked, trembling slightly as she nipped a sensitive spot.

“No more swimsuit shoots right?” she asked, placing another lingering kiss in the same spot.

Adrien laughed quietly. “Are you giving me your autograph this time?”

“Maybe,” she said, nipping the spot again. 

“Well,” he paused, unable to speak as she scraped her teeth lightly against his skin. “No… no swimsuits… you have interesting timing Bug.”

“I have perfect timing,” she said, smiling flirtatiously as she pulled away and got out to dry off. “I’m going to go change.”

Adrien laughed and closed his eyes as he listened to her leave, feeling the warm water pouring down on him for a few more minutes before he forced himself to get out. He took a towel and dried himself off before knocking on the bathroom door.

Marinette opened the door fully dressed, her hair still in a damp braid. Adrien laughed at her mischievous expression. “You are so naughty Miss Dupain Cheng,” he told her as he grabbed his clothes. “I guess at least you picked somewhere easy to keep covered.”

“Entirely on purpose,” she assured him, her bright blue eyes twinkling.

“Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me,” he said, grinning as he went back to the bathroom.

Marinette smiled to herself as she took the Miraculous Box out of its hiding place and put it back in her backpack with her sketchbook and pencils. She saw Adrien’s phone charger still plugged in and placed it on top of his suitcase. She tucked her swimwear in a plastic bag before putting it in her suitcase and zipping it up.

“Hey Bug,” Adrien said, lightly pulling on her braid as he came back with the rest of his things. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” she replied, leaning up to kiss him. “I’m ready whenever you are Kitty.”


	51. Chapter 51

It was very late that night when Adrien and Marinette arrived back at the bakery. 

“Thanks Gorilla, I’ll text you tomorrow,” Adrien said as he helped Marinette out of the car and went to retrieve their cases from the trunk.

“Longest day ever,” Marinette said as she dragged her things up to her room. “It feels so weird to be back.”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed, looking as exhausted as she felt. He opened the trap door to her room and automatically went to the little cooler to open it for Plagg. “Ugh,” he flinched. “That thing just smells worse and worse.”

“Smells like perfection to me,” Plagg said, diving in greedily. “The smellier the better I say.”

“You’re welcome,” Adrien yawned, finding his toothbrush and heading back to the door. “I’ll be right back Marinette.”

“Uh huh,” she replied as she pulled the Miraculous Box out of the art supplies box and returned it to its usual hiding spot. She put on her warm thermal pajamas and found her toothbrush. Sleepily, she opened the trap door, stumbling slightly as she went down the steps. She caught her balance as she hit the landing.

“You alright Princess?” Adrien asked as he came out of the bathroom.

“Yeah, just tired and clumsy,” she replied.

Adrien smiled and kissed her cheek. “I’m going to finish getting ready for bed,” he told her.

When Marinette came back to her room, Adrien had already shut off the lights. Carefully, she climbed up to her loft. “What time is it?” she asked as she snuggled in the crook of his arm, draping her arm over his chest.

“It was just past two last I looked,” he replied. “Probably should have slept on the plane instead of watching movies but I guess I was having too much fun.”

“It was worth it. Hopefully we’ll be able to sleep in,” Marinette murmured. “Good night, Kitty.”

“Good night Bug,” he replied, kissing her forehead.

****

Adrien woke up to the sound of knocking on the trap door. Marinette was still curled up against him and didn’t even stir as he carefully pulled himself away and climbed down from the bed. He quietly opened the door and saw Sabine standing on the step.

“Good morning,” she smiled. “I thought I’d check in since you must have gotten in very late.”

“Morning,” he replied quietly. “Yeah we got here around 1:30 or so. Marinette is still asleep.”

“Would you like some breakfast?” Sabine asked.

“Sure, thank you,” he smiled as he followed her down to the kitchen. “I’m glad we didn’t wake you when we got in.”

“No, I didn’t hear anything,” Sabine assured him as she brought some jam and butter to the table. Adrien sat down and watched as she put some croissants and brioche on a plate and set it on the table as well. She started some coffee and brought the cafetière over along with some milk, sugar and two cups.

“Thanks, Sabine,” Adrein said appreciatively as he tore off a piece of the brioche.

“You’re welcome!” she smiled. “How was your trip?”

“It all went really well,” Adrien said. “Better than I could have imagined. We even had some free time to do what we wanted which was really nice. Marinette and I made breakfast for everyone which was fun too.”

“What did you make?” Sabine asked as she slowly pushed the plunger down on the coffee.

“Marinette made crepes and I did the filings for her,” he grinned. “Although on the last day she made cream cheese filling as well as the crepes.”

“Wow!” Sabine exclaimed. “I’ll bet everyone liked that.”

“Definitely,” Adrien laughed. “Celine wanted to adopt Marinette so she’d make her breakfast every day.”

Sabine smiled as she poured two cups of coffee, adding milk and sugar to one before giving it to Adrien. “So apart from the photo shoots, what else did you do?”

“We went to a winery and to the grocery store which might sound kind of weird but I’ve never really been in one. It was very nice being in a country where no one knew or cared who I was. On the last day, Marinette and I went and visited some ruins in Paphos which was a lot of fun. It was nice to be out on a sunny day, just wandering around. That was probably my favorite part of the trip,” Adrien said.

“Hello Son,” Tom greeted him cheerfully as he came in. “It’s really quiet so I just put up the ‘Back in ten minutes’ sign and locked the door. I thought I’d see if the kids were up yet.”

“Just one of them,” Sabine laughed. “I get the impression you are more of a morning person than Marinette.”

“Probably,” Adrien laughed. “Although sleeping in can be nice. Usually I only manage it if I wake up but I’m able to fall asleep again. What time is it anyway?”

Sabine looked at the clock on the oven. “Just past ten,” she replied. 

“Well, I guess I did sleep in some then,” Adrien said, grinning.

“I don’t know if it counts when you got in so late,” Sabine laughed.

“What time did you get in?” Tom asked.

“Around 1:30. It was just after midnight when we landed,” Adrien replied. “Then we had to go through customs which wasn’t too bad because we were at the private airport but still... it took some time and then another forty-five minutes or so to get here.”

“Sounds like a long day, son,” Tom said, ruffling his hair affectionately.

“It was,” Adrien agreed. “I think we got up around 7, made breakfast around 7:30, left the house for Paphos around 8, came back to the house, had lunch, did the last photo shoot, packed up, loaded the cars, stopped somewhere for dinner, went to the airport and left. We probably should have slept on the plane but we watched movies instead,” Adrien laughed wryly.

“I wondered where you went!” Marinette exclaimed as she came down the steps in her pajamas.

“Your Maman came to check on us and I woke up,” he explained as she sat next to him.

“Let me get you some breakfast dear,” Sabine said, getting up to get more pastries and another coffee cup.

“Thanks Maman,” she said, smiling at Adrien as he playfully tugged her braid.

“I suppose I should get back downstairs,” Tom said as he headed for the door. “I’m glad you got back safely. The house has been very boring without you two.”

“That’s definitely true,” Sabine laughed. “You don’t have to go back yet do you Adrien?”

“My father has been delayed wherever he is so no,” Adrien grinned. “Although I am going to stop by the house and get some more clean clothes. I think the laundry service is coming this afternoon.”

“Ooh can I come with? Marinette asked. “I want to steal more of your bath products.”

“By all means!” he laughed. “I keep getting stuff sent to me,” he explained to Sabine. “I don’t know why all these companies get the impression I want it. I’ve never done any sponsored posts apart from for Gabriel.”

“Doesn’t seem like a bad problem to have,” Sabine said, smiling as she made a coffee for Marinette and handed it to her.

“No, it isn’t,” he agreed. “It’s just kind of weird.”

“I don’t mind,” Marinette grinned, taking a sip of her coffee. “I’m almost out of the bubble bath I took the other day.”

“Oh really?” Sabine asked, raising her eyebrows mischievously. “Have you been taking a lot of bubble baths lately dear?”

Marinette quickly caught the significance of Sabine’s look. “By myself, _Maman_ ,” she said pointedly.

Adrien’s head swivelled from Marinette to Sabine. “Did I miss something there?”

Sabine laughed. “You may be too sweet for your own good,” she said.

“I don’t know about that, Sabine, Adrien replied, grinning at her. “I’m just trying to stay out of trouble. We had many conversations leading up to this trip and we stuck to what we talked about, not that it was easy.”

“Well, I’m proud of both of you,” Sabine said. “It’s good to hear that you are talking things out. I wouldn’t want either of you to get hurt.”

“That’s the last thing I would want to happen,” Adrien assured her. “I’m glad for the advice you gave us both early on. It really has helped me.”

“Ah, Adrien, you really are too sweet for your own good,” Sabine said, giving him a hug. “Are you sure we can’t just hide you away here for a few months?”

“I wish!” he laughed. “Still I’m glad for the time I’m getting. I suppose I should call Nathalie when I get home and see what their plans are. Did you still want to come with Marinette?”

“Yeah,” Marinette replied. “I’ll go get changed.”

“I’ll text Gorilla and then I’ll get ready too,” he said.

*****

When they entered Adrien’s room, Marinette went straight to the bathroom to look at the bath products while Adrien quickly sorted out his laundry and put it in bags for the laundry service.

“I’m gonna call Nathalie,” he announced.

“I’ll stay out of the way then,” Marinette said from the bathroom.

Adrien opened his video call menu and tapped on Nathalie’s details. “Hey Nathalie,” he said as her screen popped up. “I was just checking in. We got back early this morning.”

“Yes, I’ve heard from the team that it went very well,” Nathalie replied. “I’m afraid we won’t be back for at least three more days. We’ve managed to secure a show for fashion week and we’re reviewing our China-based teams to make sure everyone is ready.”

“Wow,” Adrien commented. “So will that be the Fall/Winter collection for next year then?”

“That’s right,” Nathalie confirmed. “Based on what we’ve seen from your shoot, I think you can expect to be walking for that show.”

“That’s fine,” Adrien agreed. “Mimi was talking about cutting my hair differently. I told her she should talk to you about that.”

“What did she have in mind?” Nathalie asked.

“Something more grown up I guess. She had a few possible ideas.”

“I’ll keep an eye out for any communication from her. Thanks for letting me know,” Nathalie replied.

“Anytime,” Adrien shrugged. “So are there any issues in China or is it just a lot of ground to cover?”

“Mostly just a lot of meetings and making sure everyone is clear on the deadlines. No big issues have popped up. We just have so many places to visit. Luckily everything is relatively close together but it’s a lot of time in the car,” she replied.

“Well, I hope it goes smoothly. Let me know when you have a return date,” he said.

“Thanks, I will,” Nathalie said, a slight smile on her tired face. “And thanks for calling Adrien.”

“My pleasure, see you later,” he said.

“Goodbye,” she nodded before hanging up on the call.

“Wow,” Marinette said. “You sounded so professional.”

Adrien laughed. “Good. I am pretty sure those two prefer that. Anyway, I’m guessing you heard they won’t be back until after New Year’s Day at some point. What a shame,” he winked playfully.

“I know,” Marinette winked back. “I didn’t know Mimi wanted to do something different with your hair. Was that what she was talking to you about on the plane?”

“Yep,” he replied. “I wouldn’t mind honestly. My only issue is with Chat Noir. I guess you’ve kept your pigtails the same even though your hair is longer so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Yeah,” Marinette said thoughtfully. “I haven’t had any good idea to change my super suit but I have had thoughts about doing something really different with my hair.”

“Really?” Adrien asked. “Like what?”

“Just something more sophisticated,” Marinette shrugged. “I’d like to remind Hawk Moth that we’re not just little kids anymore.”

“Not a bad idea, Bug,” Adrien said. “I guess if I did something different as Chat Noir first, people would be less likely to make the connection.”

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed. “”I would definitely say change Chat Noir before you do that. You could even say Mimi was inspired by his new look if she ends up doing something similar for you.”

“Brainstorming this with you is so amazing,” Adrien told her, smiling.

“It is,” Marinette agreed, smiling back. “It makes me feel like one whole person instead of like I’m juggling two different personalities.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” he replied. “I am dying to see what you have in mind for yourself now that you’ve mentioned it though.”

Marinette grinned. “Poor curious kitty,” she teased. “Hey Tikki!”

“Yes Marinette?” her Kwami said, floating over.

“Would you be against transforming for a minute? I’ve got an idea for a change I’m thinking about making.

“I think it would be ok,” Tikki said. “Just for a minute though.”

“Thanks, Tikki spots on!”

Adrien watched as she transformed, feeling his jaw actually drop as it completed. 

“Holy Shit!” he exclaimed in awe. “Look who’s Hot Stuff now!”

Ladybug laughed. “I guess that means you’re a fan, huh?”

Adrien sat down weakly on the couch. “I’m always your fan, you know that. Having you do that in my room is like having some kind of fantasy brought to life.”

“Sorry. I’m not sure what I’m doing to all our boundaries that we’ve set,” she said apologetically.

“Oh, it’s fine,” he assured her. “If anything, I’m glad for a preview before you start using this look in public. I don’t want to seem like I’m distracted by you if we’re out.”

“That was what I was thinking as soon as we started discussing it,” she admitted.

“Timing is everything, right?” he asked, chuckling softly as he got up and flicked her ponytail. “This seems a little longer than your regular hair… and I love the red ends...oh and the red hair ribbon.. The ends of it stick up like antennas… did you do that on purpose?”

“Yep,” she laughed, swishing her ponytail. “It is a little bit longer and thicker than my regular hair. I really went for it with my hair when I was Lady Noir so I thought I’d give Ladybug the same treatment.”

“Oh yeah, you had that super long braid,” Adrien recalled dreamily. “Well I like this even more... black hair with red ends… although part of me is sad to see the pigtails go.”

“Maybe I’ll start wearing them as a civilian again sometimes,” she said, smiling. “I’m going to de-transform now… Tikki spots off!”

Adrien watched the familiar flash of pink as Marinette emerged with Tikki floating beside her. He smiled as he swooped her up in his arms. “You are so amazing,” he told her, cradling her against him. “I’m going to have to come up with something good if I’m going to match that.”

Marinette grinned. “I think you’ll manage Gorgeous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t like a little Ladrien huh? 🥰😉


	52. Chapter 52

It was half past eleven that night and Marinette was putting together a tray full of brioche and her cream cheese spread while Adrien poured the hot chocolate they had made together into a thermos and grabbed two mugs. 

“Looks like we have everything we need!” he exclaimed, adding the thermos and cups to the tray and picking it up. “Are you going to open doors for me Princess?”

“Of course!” she smiled as she led him back up to her room.

“So I was thinking, “ he said as she shut the trap door behind them. “What do you say we go on patrol right after midnight and debut our new looks?”

“Does this mean you’ve come up with something?” she asked in excitement.

“Yeah, I think so,” he grinned. “There will be so many people out I feel like it would be the perfect time. Plus, new year, new look,”

“I like it,” she agreed. “I think that’s an amazing idea.”

“Great,” he smiled. “I can’t believe I’m starting this year like… this.”

“I know what you mean,” she agreed. “I was putting on a brave face but I was feeling pretty sad last New Years Eve.”

Adrien put the tray down carefully on her desk and turned to hug her close. “I can’t help but feel that this year is going to be difficult but we’re going to help each other through it.”

“I think you’re right,” she agreed softly, burying her face in his chest. “We’re going to need to find time to meditate whenever we can. It may mean you taking the Kitty Express late at night to find a time that’s safe. I don’t know yet.”

“If that’s what I need to do, I will,” he assured her, stroking her back. “If my father is Hawk Moth… I think we have time to prepare. Having this swimwear launch and Fashion Week happening at the end of February into March… he’s not going to have time to leave again or plan something huge. That’s not to say there won’t be things happening here though.. I just don’t think he’s likely to show his face.”

“You really do think your father is… Hawk Moth, don’t you?” Marinette asked.

“I can’t help but think so although I wouldn’t go as far as to say I know it for a fact,” he told her. He smiled despite himself. “Why do you think I went big on the grandpa jokes? Father turned fifty this year and he’s pretty sensitive about it. I definitely had that in mind the other night at the temple.”

Marinette laughed softly. “That was pretty inspired, I have to say. Even if Hawk Moth is some other guy, it’s going to sting telling him he’s past his prime and we’re building up to ours.”

“Yeah, normally I would never say anything that harsh to someone older than me but I’ll make an exception for him,” Adrien grinned. “Anyway, it’s ten minutes to midnight. We should go outside before we miss the countdown.”

Marinette put on her coat and some heavy socks as Adrien did the same before picking up the tray. She pulled out her heaviest fleece blanket and followed him to the balcony.

Adrien carefully put the tray down and took the blanket from Marinette. He draped it over his shoulders before sitting on her deck chair. Marinette poured them each a mug of hot chocolate before sitting in front of Adrien and letting him wrap the blanket around them both.

“This is perfect,” Adrien said, sighing in contentment as he enjoyed the warmth of Marinette leaning back against him.

Marinette smiled and sliced one of the brioche rolls lengthwise and slathered it with cream cheese before handing him half.

“Thanks Princess,” he said, taking a bite and groaning with pleasure. “This is possibly the most delicious thing ever,” he said.

“It is pretty amazing,” Marinette agreed. “Especially with the hot chocolate and the company of course. I am wanting for nothing right now.”

“I agree,” Adrien said. “Another one of these perfect moments that I get to have because I’m with you.”

“I’m so grateful that you reached out to me after that akuma fight this fall,” Marinette said, snuggling against him. “You gave me an opportunity to realize what I needed to do and this… this is more than I could have ever imagined it would be.”

Adrien carefully put his mug down and held her close. “You.. us… this is the best thing that has ever happened to me,” he said quietly, burying his face in her hair. “I love being able to look out for you… and to be learning all the things that make you happy and what makes you feel good… and I love knowing you are looking out for me and finding ways to show me love… I have so much hope for the future because of you.”

“I am just wildly in love with you, Adrien Agreste,” Marinette told him, putting her hands over his.

Adrien squeezed her tightly and they listened to the distant chanting coming from the various open windows and balconies nearby.

“10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1…” 

They saw the big fireworks erupting far off in the distance and as Marinette had said before, there were plenty of smaller displays going up all around them. 

“I love you so much, Marinette,” Adrien murmured in her ear.

Marinette turned in his lap to face him. “Happy New Years,” she replied softly.

“Happy New Years, Sweetheart,” he replied, leaning in to kiss her as the cacophony of fireworks and music continued to surround them. As disruptive as the noise was, it could not compete with the mixture of rushing, almost electric energy and pure calm they shared as they lost themselves in kissing each other with increasing urgency and passion. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing hard. Marinette leaned against him, feeling his heart race against her, her own beating just as fast.

“Ready to transform?” he murmured, stroking her back.

“Yeah,” she replied. “I’m going to go inside so no one sees the light flash up here.”

“Definitely,” he agreed, letting her get up and step through the trap door before following her in.

“Tikki, spots on!” she called, letting the transformation wash over her.

“Plagg, claws out!” Adrien exclaimed and she watched him transform as well. “What do you think?” he asked, running his hand experimentally through the spiky quiff.

“You are one cute Kitty,” she said appreciatively. “I like how I can see more of your gorgeous face now.”

He blushed. “Do I need to disguise myself more?” he asked.

“No, you don’t look like Adrien. The texture is just as Chat Noir, just shorter on the sides and going up instead of down. I really like it,” she told him, scritching one of his ears playfully.

“Mmm,” He closed his eyes blissfully, unable to stop himself from purring. “Your ponytail is just as sexy as before,” he said, grinning.

Ladybug smiled as she opened the trap door and stepped out. “Meet me on top of the Arc de Triomphe as soon as you can,” she told him before disappearing into the night.

Chat waited a moment before going out to the balcony, shutting the door behind him before launching himself away. He reached the Champs-Elysees in minutes, marveling at the crowds of people who were lingering near the Arc de Triomphe. He could see people pointing to the monument and spotted Ladybug waving at the top. He made his way over and extended his baton, elevating himself until he could hop over and join her.

“Hey Bug, want to go down and say hello?” he asked.

“Sure, why not?” she said easily. Still holding his baton steady, he grinned and grabbed her around the waist, lowering them both down to the ground.

They could hear the crowds react to them as they landed. Smiling, they linked arms as they walked around, offering high fives and fist bumps to anyone nearby that wanted one.

“Chat Noir, Nadja Chamack, TVi news. Is this new look something you intend to keep?”

Chat turned his attention to the reporter and smiled. “That’s right, Ms. Chamack. We decided that since it’s a new year, we should each have a new look. We’ve both got a good feeling about this year. We’re getting older and I think we’re just beginning to really hit our stride. We both wanted to do something to mark the growth we feel we have achieved over the past few years.”

“Ladybug, does this mean you’re saying goodbye to the pigtails for good?” Nadja asked.

“Yes,” she said definitively, looking at the camera. “I’m not just a kid anymore, Hawk Moth. The best is yet to come for me. Can you say the same?”

“Oooh, fighting words, milady!” Chat exclaimed appreciatively.

“Thank you for taking a moment to speak with me,” Nadja said. “Happy New Year’s to you both.”

“Happy New Year’s!” they said in unison before looking at each other and laughing.

“See you around, Ms. Chamack,” Chat said, waving as he and Ladybug walked away. He kept her arm securely tucked in his as they walked along the Champs-Elysees which had been closed to traffic in honor of the festivities. There were thousands of people milling around, many of whom did double-takes as they saw the heroes walking past them.

“Love the new look, Ladybug! You look amazing!” a woman in the crowd yelled.

“Thanks!” she replied, waving and smiling at her.

“Hey Chat, I’m feline the new look. It’s purrfect!” someone else shouted.

“Thanks, that’s mewsic to my ears,” he replied loudly, grinning at them. “I think our new hairstyles are a hit,” he said, winking at Ladybug.

“I think you’re right,” she agreed, seeing people all over taking out their phones to get pictures of the two of them together.

Chat spotted a young woman attempting to pickpocket a passerby and caught her eye, glaring at her so fiercely that she immediately stopped what she was doing. “Hey!” he challenged her. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Chat’s elevated voice caught the attention of a nearby police officer. He saw the woman attempting to retreat from Chat’s gaze. Her eyes widened as she saw the police officer focusing on her as well. 

“She was trying to pickpocket someone,” Chat said, without taking his eyes off her.

“Thanks Chat,” the officer said as he swiftly approached her, the crowds keeping her from escaping.

“Nice work, Kitty,” Ladybug said, grinning and bumping her hip against him playfully.

“Why thank you milady,” he replied. “Let me know when you’ve had enough of the festivities.”

“I’m ready whenever you are,” she said. “Getting a few minutes with Nadja was a lucky break.”

“Definitely,” he agreed. “Ms. Ladyblogger will be unhappy about that though.”

“Yeah, I wish I could have run into her but I guess that isn’t going to happen tonight,” Ladybug said regretfully as she scanned the crowds one more time. 

“Well, I’m gonna head out,” he said, detaching himself to extend his baton and winking at her. “Happy New Year’s Bug.”

“Happy New Year’s Kitty,” she replied, smiling as she watched him take off.


	53. Chapter 53

Marinette woke up the next morning, her eyes flickering open to see Adrien looking at her intently. 

“Morning,” she said sleepily. “How long have you been awake?”

“I don’t know… a little while I guess,” he replied, reaching out to stroke the side of her face. “I woke up and you were right there… and I’m feeling… like I did last night… like I’m lucky this even happened and I’m even luckier to have this time with you.” 

Marinette smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, lightly stroking her thumb across his skin. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment.

“I love you,” he murmured, pulling her against him. “I love you, I love you, I love you…” he trailed off, burying his face in her neck.

Marinette shivered, feeling his warm breath against her skin. He held her tightly and she slipped her own arms around him, lightly tracing her fingers over the back of his neck.

“Mmmm,” he moaned quietly. “That feels really nice. Although, I’m afraid you’re only intensifying my sappy mood, Bug.”

“I’m not complaining,” she told him, stroking his hair. “Be as cuddly as you like.”

Adrien lifted his head and grinned at her playfully. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea considering all the things running through my mind.”

“Oh?” she asked, blushing slightly.

“I-I just keep thinking about Cyprus… holding you in the shower, especially after our photo shoot together,” he confessed. “You felt so good against me.”

“I liked it too,” she said softly. “I have to say, spending all that time in what was basically no more than underwear, I started feeling surprisingly comfortable around you like that.”

“I’m glad you felt comfortable. I must admit, the similarity to underwear definitely occurred to me,” Adrien said, blushing. “I didn’t want to make you feel weird by pointing it out. You looked so good and wore it with so much confidence. You definitely got me out of my own head and kept me from focusing on how self-conscious I felt.”

“That was my goal,” she admitted. “I knew how vulnerable you were feeling so I thought I might as well join you. I can see that so much of your life has been about being alone and I don’t want you to feel like you are anymore. Even when we don’t get to spend this much time together, I’m still thinking about you and trying to find ways to make sure you know that.”

“Oh Marinette,” he sighed. “I don’t think I could begin to express how much I appreciate all the ways you look out for me. I just hope I’m doing enough in return.”

“Of course you are,” she assured him, kissing his cheek. “You make me feel so loved and cared for.”

“Good,” he smiled, disentangling himself and sitting up. “Are there any plans for today?”

No,” Marinette replied as she sat up. “Did you want to do anything in particular?”

“Well, we never did have time to make Christmas cookies. I was asking your papa about making macarons but he said that was your specialty.”

Marinette laughed. “That’s nice of him. I’m pretty sure he’s better than I am but if you want to make some, I’ll be glad to show you. The bakery is closed today so we wouldn’t be getting in the way.”

“I thought as much,” Adrien replied, grinning.

“I wonder what time it is anyway,” Marinette said, reaching for her phone. “Only nine… Awww,” her face fell.

“What’s the matter?” Adrien asked anxiously.

“Alya is super bummed that she missed the scoop on the new looks. I thought she would be,” Marinette said, reading her friend’s disappointed texts sadly.

“What would you say about giving her the scoop on something else?” Adrien asked.

“Like what?” Marinette replied, questioningly.

“Like the battle at the temple,” he suggested.

“Hmmm,” Marinette said thoughtfully. “I’m not sure I want to draw attention to what Hawk Moth is doing yet but you’ve made me think of something else.”

“That’s true,” Adrien agreed. “I was mainly thinking about creating some distance between us and Chat Noir and Ladybug but you’re right. The public doesn’t need to know any more about the temple at this point. So what are you thinking?”

“I’d like to promise her that we’ll tell her first when we take down Hawk Moth,” she replied. “Obviously I don’t know when that will be but we’ll give her the first interview.”

“Whoa,” Adrien said, his eyes widening. “First of all-- yes definitely-- and secondly that will be a way bigger deal than new hairstyles.”

“Exactly,” Marinette agreed. “I’m not sure when I’ll tell her but I guess if we run into her on patrol or something I could mention it then. I’ll have to let her know she can’t mention anything about our agreement to anyone but I think she’s trustworthy enough for that.”

“You’re a good friend,” Adrien smiled. “It’s amazing when I think back, how often you’ve given her access to Ladybug.”

Marinette shrugged. “It means a lot to her. The first thing she ever talked to me about was superheroes. Honestly, after I messed up that first akuma, I tried to sneak the Miraculous to her because I thought she would be better at it than me. I slipped it in her bag but she ran off without it. I followed her but then she got stuck behind a car and I had no choice but to transform and free her. The rest is history.”

“Wow,” Adrien said. “I’m really glad that didn’t work. It was incredible to me that someone as amazing as you could have such doubt in your abilities. When you attacked that awful butterfly face, I just fell in love with you right then.”

Marinette laughed. “Really? Wow, I was so pissed off at the time. I felt like he was really rubbing my mistake of not purifying the butterfly in my face and it made me really angry. Like, hey I’m just a kid and you’re some grown up asshole threatening a thirteen-year-old and turning one of my friends into a monster.”

Adrien grinned. “I did wonder what kind of state of mind you were in to do something so brave and powerful. You were so tiny and you just went at him with that yo-yo…. And wow did you give me all the feelings,” he laughed, remembering the moment.

“I think one of the most difficult things has been discovering how Hawk Moth exploits negative emotions and learning to control the anger I feel when he akumatizes someone,” Marinette said.

“Believe me, I understand,” Adrien said, emphatically. “I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have that calm to draw on now. I get so anxious and angry with my father sometimes and it is really soothing. I’m glad I never really suspected him before. It’s been hard enough keeping my identity a secret without that complication.”

“Speaking of energy… do you want to try meditating tonight?” My parents will be back on their normal schedule so we wouldn’t have to get up late at night or anything,” Marinette said.

“Yeah, that’s a really good idea,” Adrien replied. “You are probably bored of me saying this but talking this stuff out makes me feel so much better. I always wanted this at the beginning… to talk to you about these kinds of things without having to worry about revealing too much. This really is a dream come true.”

Marinette smiled rather sadly. “I’m sorry we couldn’t do it sooner. As you know, I’ve had a real fear of wrecking everything which was reinforced with what happened to you and then losing Master Fu. There was no one to blame but myself and it felt terrible.

“Oh Marinette,” Adrien pulled her into his lap and hugged her close. “You shouldn’t blame yourself… you didn’t akumatize me and you didn’t kidnap Master Fu. Hawk Moth did those things and you did your best to stop him--in my case you actually repaired the future. You kept Master Fu safe and took him to someone that would care for him. And then you persevered without him, trying to figure things out on your own… you are just so amazing and the evil things that have happened because of Hawk Moth are not your fault.

“Thanks,” she replied softly, resting her head on his chest.

“Anytime,” he replied, kissing the top of her head. “I suppose we should get ready for the day. I feel like I need more of that cream cheese and brioche.”

Marinette laughed. “Good thing I made so much, huh Kitty?”

****

Half an hour later they walked into the living area.

“Hey you two!” Tom greeted them from the couch. “Happy New Years!”

“Happy New Years!” Adrien replied, smiling. “Have you tried Marinette’s cream cheese stuff with your brioche?”

“No!” Tom exclaimed. “But I definitely want to.”

“I’ll get some for you, Papa,” Marinette said as she busily sliced up several of the small loaves and started spreading her cream cheese filling on all of them. “Adrien, can you make some coffee?”

“Sure,” he replied, kissing her cheek as he reached over her to get the cafetière.

“Good morning!” Sabine said brightly as she came in and sat next to Tom. “Happy New Years everyone!”

“Happy New Years, Maman,” Marinette said, bringing a plate of brioche over. “Do you and Papa want some coffee?”

“Yes please,” Sabine answered. “Is this the cream cheese thing you were working on yesterday?”

“Yeah, I made it for crepes while we were in Cyprus and Adrien wanted to try it with Papa’s brioche. We had some last night with hot chocolate and it was really good.”

“This is a good combination.” Tom agreed. “Clearly we are teaching you the ways of the sweet tooth, son.”

Adrien laughed. “I’ve probably had more sweet things in the last three months than the rest of my life,” he grinned.

“Doesn’t seem to be doing you any harm,” Marinette grinned teasingly.

“Well, it can’t be that bad considering you’ve been eating this stuff your entire life, Princess,” Adrien teased back as he poured four cups of coffee and added milk and sugar to two of them. “Here you are Tom and Sabine,” he said, bringing them their mugs.

“Thanks, Adrien,” Sabine said, her eyes twinkling. “I’m assuming the two of you are referring to all those photo shoots you did together.”

“Yeah,” Adrien laughed, blushing slightly. “The group pictures were pretty fun actually… I never did get a chance to see how they turned out but I heard they’re good.”

“Did you see any of the pictures that were taken yet?” Sabine asked.

“Yeah,” Adrien said. “I saw the one that’ll probably be plastered all over Paris in a few weeks. I apologize in advance. You’ll be seeing more of me than you probably want to along with everyone else I know.”

“It’s a beautiful picture,” Marinette said. “I wouldn’t feel too bad about it, Adrien.”

“I mean.. objectively it’s a good picture. I just wish it wasn’t me. At least it was taken outside so it seems more natural,” he replied.

“I know it was difficult but you did an amazing job,” Marinette said comfortingly.

“So they were alright with you tagging along Macaron?” Tom asked. 

“Vincent pretty much insisted on it,” Adrien laughed. “He says Marinette brings out the best in me. In fact, that reminds me, I saw I had a text from him this morning…” He took out his phone and opened his messages. “Whoa,” he said, his eyes widening.

“What is it?” Marinette asked, sipping her coffee as she came to see what he was looking at. Silently, Adrien handed her his phone. “Wow, this is the photo he took of us after that shoot!”

“Yep,” he agreed. “You look so beautiful Marinette and you didn’t even have to do hair and makeup.”

“Can I see?” Sabine asked.

“Of course,” Adrien said, smiling as he brought the phone over. Vincent had sent one of the close-up versions of the shot he had taken. Marinette was looking up at Adrien, a small smile on her face, her hand resting on his shoulder. He was looking down at her and smiling softly. “I love how you can see her freckles. That’s going to be my new lock screen picture.”

“It is a beautiful picture of you two,” Sabine agreed as Tom peered over her shoulder.

“I agree,” Tom said. “I may be biased but I’ve never seen two people more suited to each other. Not just because you look so beautiful together although that is certainly true… You really look out for each other. I didn’t think I’d be this happy about my daughter having a boyfriend but there you are.”

“Well, I’m glad that you are!” Adrien laughed. “It means a lot to me that you make me feel so welcome.”

Sabine smiled and took a sip of her coffee. A mischievous look flashed over Adrien’s face and he said something in Mandarin to her. She laughed and shook her head before replying.

“Nooo, not this again,” Tom groaned. “She refused to tell me what you were talking about you know.”

“That’s what I was just asking her about,” Adrien laughed. “Go on Tom, guess what we were talking about. I’ll tell you if you’re close.”

“Well I’m guessing it was something personal since she won’t tell me. Did you tell Macaron?” he asked.

“I did,” he grinned.

“Did it involve Macaron?” Tom asked speculatively.

“Yes,” Adrien replied.

“Future plans?” Tom said, grinning.

Adrien nodded and laughed.

Marinette shook her head as she watched their exchange. “You two,” she said in mock exasperation.

Adrien smiled softly at her. “Is this too much?” he asked. “I know I said I have nothing to hide when it comes to you but I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“You should just put him out of his misery,” she said, blushing.

“You two don’t have something to tell me, do you?” he asked, looking at them both in barely concealed excitement.

“Nooo, as I told Sabine, my father would kill me,” Adrien laughed. ‘I certainly hope we have something to tell you eventually but not now. That’s pretty much what Sabine was quizzing me on and what I told her.”

Tom laughed loudly. “My dear, you are terrible,” he pronounced. 

“You are no better Tom,” she protested, laughing as well.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I guess this is what happens when both my parents are Team Adrinette.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Adrien grinned.

“Well Maman, Papa, if you are done quizzing us on the future of our relationship, we’re going down to the bakery to make some macarons,” Marinette told them.

Tom laughed. “Have fun, kids,” he winked.

****

Adrien pulled his apron on as he watched Marinette retrieving ingredients. 

“Have you ever watched Papa make these?” she asked.

“Parts of the process but not the whole thing,” he replied.

“Yeah, there is a lot of waiting around involved,” Marinette said. “And they have some pretty specific rules..like using old egg whites at room temperature.” She took out a container from the fridge and left it on the counter. 

Adrien nodded and helped locate the rest of the ingredients. “Do you have any passion fruit?” he asked hopefully.

Marinette laughed and looked in the pantry. “Yep! We can add the puree to the filling. Although you’ll have to wait to eat these. They have to sit for a while after they’ve been filled or they won’t taste as good.”

“Can I help with anything?” he asked.

“Sure,” she smiled, handing him the sifter. “You can sift the almond flour and the powdered sugar together.”

“Thanks boss,” he grinned playfully, stealing a kiss.

Marinette laughed as she measured the rest of the ingredients.

“All done,” he said. “What next?”

Marinette touched the container of the egg whites. “I don’t think this is warm enough yet so we’re going to have to wait a bit.”

“Say no more,” Adrien said, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he pulled her close.

Marinette laughed. “What exactly did you have in mind Kitty Cat?”

“Kitty Cat? That’s new,” he murmured, kissing her neck.

“Well you’re the cutest kitty I know,” she replied, shivering as he nibbled her ear. “And the naughtiest.”

“I’m the naughtiest?” he asked. “Have you seen your handiwork lately?”

“As a matter of fact, I haven’t,” she smirked.

“I suppose not,” Adrien replied, squeezing her even tighter.

“Ugh, you really like squishing me don’t you Gorgeous,” Marinette said, her voice slightly strained. 

“Too much?” he asked, loosening his hold on her.

“Maybe a little,” she admitted. “This is fine though.”

“Sorry bug,” he murmured, stroking her hair.

Marinette smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “No need to apologize. I like the attention.”

Adrien smiled back and kissed her softly. “So do you think we can resume with the macarons?”

Marinette felt the container again. “Ummm, good enough,” she said, pouring them into the mixer.

Adrien grinned and peered over her shoulder as she started whisking the egg whites. “Can I help?” he asked, nuzzling the back of her neck.

“Sure,” she replied, I need the caster sugar I measured out and the salt.”

“Got it,” he replied, handing them over. “So we won’t be able to try these until late tonight then?”

“Yep,” Marinette agreed. “We can have some after we do the meditation thing.”

“I’ll probably need one after that!” Adrien laughed. 

Marinette smiled as she increased the speed of the mixer and added part of the sugar and the salt. After a few more minutes, she increased the speed again and added the rest of the sugar. When she was happy with the consistency, she turned the mixer off and poured in the dry ingredients. 

“This definitely looks more complicated than anything I’ve tried before,” Adrien observed.

“I don’t know. You’ve helped with croissants and they have a lot of steps too,” Marinette replied, counting each fold she made as she mixed the ingredients.

“I haven’t done the entire process myself, though,” Adrien said. He watched as she poured the batter into two pastry bags. She handed one to him and started carefully piping little circles on one of her prepared baking sheets, Adrien paying close attention to her movements. “These are a lot of work,” he observed, doing his best to copy what she was doing. It’s amazing to me that you make them so often.”

“Well they are Tikki’s favorite so that has forced me to get a lot of practice. Honestly, the process just comes naturally to me now,” Marinette replied. Once she had knocked the air bubbles out, she turned to him and smiled. “We have to leave them to dry for awhile now.”

“I think it’s about time for lunch anyway. Good timing bug!” Adrien said, taking her hand.

****

It was several hours later when Marinette and Adrien went up to her room to transform. Marinette took the bracelet for Wayzz out and put it on. 

“Hi Wayzz, I need you to keep an eye out for Miraculous holders. I don’t expect that to happen but it’s a risk we can’t take.”

“Of course, Guardian,” Wayzz nodded solemnly before zipping out to the balcony.

“I don’t know why I feel so nervous,” Adrien said as they sat down on the chaise. “I mean I’ve felt this energy so many times by now, I’m not sure why this is different.”

“I just hope there’s something,” Marinette said. “I don’t want to be starting from zero.”

“I’d be sad about that for more than one reason,” Adrien laughed wryly.

“Well I guess we should get started,” Marinette said, looking apprehensive. “Tikki, spots on!”

Adrien watched her transform, his eyes following the pink light as it crackled over her body. “Plagg, claws out!” he finally called.

“You looked kind of distracted there Kitty,” she said teasingly.

“Sorry. It’s not always easy to stay purrfessional,” he said, grinning.

Ladybug laughed and took his hands in hers. “I know what you mean.”

Chat breathed in sharply as he held her hands in his. The energy while not as powerful as he had felt before was still evident, coursing through their bodies. He opened his eyes slightly to see if there were any of the sparks of light the monk had mentioned but there was nothing to indicate what he was feeling. He caught Ladybug’s eye and they smiled at each other.

“This is definitely not starting from zero,” she said.

“Yeah,” he agreed in relief, still holding her hands. It actually feels really good although I hope I’m going to be able to fall asleep after this.”

“I guess Tikki must absorb a lot of this because it made me feel this way after transforming but it didn’t seem to affect you as much.”

“That makes sense really. You are the one who channels the ladybugs and the purifying energy for the akumas. There’s not a picture of both of us doing this in the Grimoire,” he said.

“And yet this energy can only exist with both of us together,” Ladybug said, thoughtfully. “I need you so much Chat. I can only be me if you’re you.”

Chat smiled at her. “I know what you mean Bugaboo. Nothing else makes sense to me the way this does.”

Ladybug took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. “It seems like it’s gotten a little more intense,” she said softly.

“Yeah,” Chat agreed. “The monk did say we’d have to find the right words. I think we’re just going to have to keep meeting up and doing this… which doesn’t make me sad. This feels… healing… And I think I’m going to need more of that anyway.”

“I think we should de-transform now,” Ladybug said. “I’m going to need to do something quiet after this or I’ll never get to sleep.”

“Same.” Chat agreed. “Plagg, claws in.”

“Tikki, spots off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding another chapter tomorrow. I have been writing a lot lately and I am very excited to share my surprise for Chapter 58. I will be adding chapter 57 on Saturday next week and 58 on Sunday. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ❤️


	54. Chapter 54

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh quietly when she awoke the next morning. At some point, she had rolled onto her back and Adrien had snuggled up to her. His face was pressed against the side of her head and his arm thrown over her chest, his hand curved over her breast.

“Adrien,” she murmured, enjoying the feeling of his slow breath in her hair. When he didn’t stir, she tried again. “Aaaaddrien,” she sang.

“Mmmm,” he mumbled, his arm tightening as he pulled her closer. Marinette couldn’t help but snort in amusement as he started to stir, waiting to see how he would react when he woke up.

Marinette’s little snort made him wake up a bit. “Morning Bug,” he murmured groggily, his hand squeezing against her reflexively for only a second before his eyes flew open and he pulled away quickly. “Oh Marinette!” he exclaimed. “I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be,” she grinned. “It was a nice way to wake up.”

Adrien laughed sheepishly. “I honestly don’t remember doing that.”

“I didn’t think it was on purpose,” Marinette laughed. “It felt good anyway.”

“Well, I guess I’m glad of that,” he said, looking flustered. “It felt nice to me too but I feel kind of bad about helping myself.”

Marinette laughed. “Since you were asleep, I don’t think that really qualifies as helping yourself. Just so you know, you don’t have to ask to touch me… well unless you want to try something new.”

Adrien smiled and sat up. “That’s really sweet of you. I’ll probably still ask sometimes if I’m not sure. I hope that isn’t too annoying.”

“You are never annoying. I appreciate how careful you are,” she said reassuringly as she sat up next to him. 

Adrien pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck. “What do you want to do today, Bug?” 

“Well, I’d like to unbox my serger and see what I need for it,” Marinette replied. “I’m dying to start a new project

“Do you know where you want it?” he asked, stroking her hair.

“Umm, probably where my sewing machine is for now,” Marinette said thoughtfully. “I have a spot where I keep that when I’m not using it.”

“Ok,” he said. “So what do you need for it?”

“Lots of thread,” Marinette laughed. “I think I will try the Chat Noir onesie first. I’ll have to get fabric and a zipper and probably some kind of trim. I guess I’ll have to take a trip to the fabric store.”

“If you want, we could do that this afternoon. I could call Gorilla and have him take us wherever you usually go,” Adrien offered.

Marinette laughed. “First of all, are you sure you want to risk a public trip and secondly, a trip to the fabric store with me at that? I’ll warn you now, Maman is the only one patient enough to stand it. Alya came with me once but was so bored within half an hour she swore never again.

Adrien laughed. “I don’t think anyone would expect me to be at a fabric store so that seems safe enough to me. Gorilla can wait for us outside anyway.” He nuzzled her neck. “Also, I really like seeing your creative process. It’s so cool.”

“That’s really sweet,” Marinette said, kissing his cheek. “Well, I’ll never turn down a chance to spend time with you. If you’re ok with going to the fabric store with me, we could definitely do that today.”

“I’ve got something I’d like to do too and it would be great if you could come along,” he replied.

“What’s that?” she asked curiously.

“I’ve been working on a list of gyms we could join,” he grinned. “I’ve texted Nathalie about it saying I’d like to prepare for Paris Fashion Week and she said she’d get back to me which is better than a no.”

Marinette laughed. “So what did you want to do then?”

“I’ve got one in particular I’d like to tour because it’s nearby. We could go today after you’ve gotten what you need from the store.”

“Ok,” she agreed. “Can’t hurt to look. How busy do you think it’ll be because of New Year’s resolutions and all that?”

“Possibly busier than usual but it’s pretty exclusive. It has really strict rules about guest privacy which is why I’m particularly interested in it,” Adrien explained.

“Sounds perfect,” Marinette said, grinning.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Adrien agreed. “Sounds like we’ve got our Saturday figured out. Which reminds me, should we be downstairs helping?”

‘Good question,” Marinette laughed. “I’m going to go take a quick shower and then I’ll see if they need us.”

*****

After lunch, Marinette took out the macarons that she and Adrien had made the day before. 

“Passion fruit?” Tom said, winking at Adrien as he took a bite. “I used to wonder why I went through so much passion fruit puree.”

Marinette blushed. “The sad thing is I ended up sharing most of them with Alya because I was rarely brave enough to give them to him,” she confessed.

“Aww,” Adrien said, putting his arm around her shoulder as he bit into his macaron. “It was really fun to make them with you. I got a lot of practice with the pastry bag!”

“You two did a good job,” Sabine told them. “Thanks for coming down and helping by the way.”

Adrien smiled. “I’m always glad to help when I can. It’s fun and as I told Marinette the other day, I like feeling less helpless. I’d never made any kind of food before I started helping here.”

“Well you’re a quick study in that case,” Tom replied, smiling at him.

“Thanks, Tom,” Adrien said.

“So do you have any plans this afternoon?” Sabine asked.

“He’s going to the fabric store with me,” Marinette grinned. “And then we’re going to look at a gym.”

Tom laughed. “This sounds like you’re both getting to do something you want.”

“Well, I’m interested in seeing Marinette in her element just as much as I am in seeing this gym,” Adrien replied, nuzzling the side of her head affectionately.

“Do you think your father will let you join a gym after all the grief he gave you before?” Sabine asked.

“I think so,” Adrien shrugged. “I gather he’s happy with the photo shoot results to the extent I’m going to be in the Gabriel show for Paris Fashion Week.”

“That must be a big relief, son,” Tom said.

“Definitely!” Adrien exclaimed as his phone chimed. “Excuse me,” he took out his phone to read the text. “Well, there’s approval for the gym, amazing!”

Marinette smiled at him. “That’s good news. A little more control of your schedule is nice.”

“Exactly,” Adrien agreed. “I’m going to text Gorilla and see if he can come and get us.”

“Does he drink coffee?” Marinette asked. “I’ll make him some and get him some snacks since it sounds like he’ll be waiting around a lot.”

“That’s really sweet of you, Marinette. He has to do that a lot but I’m sure he’d love some treats. He always looks so pleased when you bring him stuff from the bakery,” Adrien said, kissing her cheek. His phone chimed again. “He’ll be here in fifteen minutes.”

Marinette nodded and got up. “I’ll get something together for him and go get my stuff.”

*******

“Looks like your ride is here,” Sabine said as Marinette carefully closed the box full of pastries and cookies.

“Thanks Sabine,” Adrien said as he picked up the to-go cup of coffee he had just poured. “We’ll see you in awhile.” He followed Marinette out and watched as she gave the box to Gorilla. He smiled widely and patted her shoulder before opening the car door for her. “I’ve got some coffee for you too,” he said to Gorilla. “I’ll give it to you in the car.” Gorilla’s smile grew even bigger as he nodded and shut the door as soon as Adrien was safely inside.

“Nice work, Bug,” he murmured to Marinette, kissing her cheek before leaning over the front seat and putting the coffee in the cup holder.

****

Twenty minutes later they pulled up outside Marinette’s favorite fabric store.

“Hello Marinette!” the lady at the counter greeted her as soon as they walked in. “Back so soon?”

“I guess I have been here a lot lately, haven’t I, Ms. Marchand?” Marinette laughed. “I’m finished with all my Christmas projects though and my boyfriend got me a serger so I want to get everything I need to do some projects on that.”

“A serger hmmm? Clearly he knows you very well!” Ms. Marchand exclaimed, winking at him. “Let me know if you need any help dear.”

“Thanks,” Marinette replied, taking Adrien’s hand and leading him into the store.

“It’s been a long time since I've been anywhere like this,” Adrien said, looking around. “When I was little, I sometimes went to fabric suppliers with Mother and Father. Of course, those places only had fabric. They didn’t sell all the little stuff or machines.”

“I’ve never been anywhere like that,” Marinette said. “Were those places far away?”

“Not the ones I went to,” Adrien replied. “My father would usually go on his own if he went abroad. Every once in a while he convinced Mother to come along and leave me with a nanny for a few days.”

“How long did you have a nanny for?” Marinette asked.

“Off and on until I was ten,” he replied. “There were quite a few different ones and one would show up for a week or two whenever Mother was overwhelmed with her commitments and toward the end when she was just starting to get ill and needed more rest. Nathalie ended up taking over homeschooling from my mother at that point. As I said awhile ago, Mother preferred to have me nearby so leaving me with anyone really bothered her.”

“Was that difficult, having so many different people coming and going to take care of you?” Marinette asked.

“Well, I didn’t really like it,” Adrien smiled wryly. “Especially the few times where both my parents went abroad. Chloe had a pretty similar lifestyle although at least she had pretty consistent care from that butler. He’s stuck around a long time. He must have the patience of a saint.”

Marinette laughed. “He does seem to have a pretty thankless job.” She reached up to look at some black fleece. “Hmmm, this seems similar to what I used for yours,” She took it over to the cutting desk and went back to look through the bolts of fabric.

“How much of this do you want dear?” Ms Marchand asked.

“Three yards,” Marinette replied. “Thanks!” She grabbed a roll of paper and brought it to the cutting desk as well.

“What’s that?” Adrien asked curiously.

“Dot paper, I use it now that I draft my own patterns,” Marinette explained. “I’ll take six yards of that.”

Ms. Marchand nodded. “Sounds like you have a few things planned.”

“I’ve got at least two projects in mind,” Marinette said, grinning. “My Mamie gave me a gift card for here for Christmas.”

Adrien smiled. “Sounds like I’m not the only one who knows you well.”

Marinette laughed. “She does now. I remember when she visited for my fourteenth birthday and had me stuck in her mind as a ten-year-old.”

“Oh, I remember her now!” Adrien exclaimed. “I felt so bad for you, having your Mamie akumatized on your birthday.”

“Yeah,” Marinette frowned as she remembered. “Well I guess Nino was akumatized on your birthday that year.”

“I guess we both had pretty depressing fourteenth birthdays,” Adrien said, grinning wryly.

“You seem to have been together a long time,” Ms. Marchand said in surprise.

“Well, we’ve been friends for a while but we’ve only been together since September,” Marinette explained, blushing slightly.

“So what else do you need?” Adrien asked.

“A long zipper, some bright green piping and lots of serger thread. After that I want to look at some of their sports fabrics for a few minutes if you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind,” Adrien replied, taking her hand and squeezing it.

Thirty minutes later, they finally left the fabric store. Adrien grinned at Gorilla as he opened the trunk for him and he put the two bags of sewing materials inside.

“Thanks Gorgeous,” Marinette smiled up at him. “You didn’t seem too bored.”

“I wasn’t,” he replied, smiling back at her as they got back in the car. “Like I said before, I really like watching your creative process. I feel like I’m getting to know you better and that makes me really happy.”

Marinette sighed in contentment and leaned against him as Gorilla pulled back onto the road. Adrien smiled and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close as they made their way to the gym.

“Wow, look at this place,” Marinette breathed in awe as Gorilla dropped them off at the entrance. “Is this really a gym?”

“Apparently so,” Adrien laughed as he opened the door for her. “It does have a lot of extras. There’s a restaurant and a spa too.”

“Damn,” Marinette murmured as they walked into the lobby and she took in the immaculately decorated waiting area.

“Mr. Agreste!” the receptionist said as they walked up to the front desk. “I spoke to you earlier. I’m Zoe.”

“Oh!” Adrien said, looking somewhat startled. “It’s nice to meet you Zoe.”

“I’m sorry if I took you by surprise. I thought I recognized your name and I realized why as soon as you came in,” she said apologetically.

“No worries,” Adrien reassured her. “I’m used to it. I suppose you can understand why I’d be interested in a facility like this.”

“Absolutely,” she nodded. “Let me call a staff member down to give you a tour.”

“Thanks,” he replied, taking Marinette’s hand and squeezing it reassuringly. Marinette smiled at him and squeezed back.

“Mr. Agreste?” a young man in stylish turquoise and white fitness attire emblazoned with the gym’s logo asked as he walked up to them.

“Please call me Adrien,” he replied, smiling.

“Of course, nice to meet you, Adrien. I’m Max,” the man introduced himself.

“Hello Max, nice to meet you too. This is my girlfriend, Marinette,” Adrien said.

“Hi Marinette!” Max said, cheerfully. “So are you both looking to join a gym?”

“Yeah,” Adrien said. “We’ve been talking about finding things to do together without getting hassled. I tend to get hounded in public a lot of the time. I was interested in visiting here because you have such a strict no tolerance policy about bothering guests.”

“I understand,” Max said. “As you may have seen on our website, this place is a really large facility with pretty much any amenity you would want in a gym. I imagine Zoe told you how long the whole tour usually takes.”

“She did,” Adrien confirmed. “About forty-five minutes or so. We’ve got time.”

“Great, well follow me then,” Max said warmly as he led them down a long corridor. “Changing facilities are through those doors. You can reach the rest of the amenities from there without coming back to this hallway. We’ll continue on and you’ll see the restaurant. There’s another door to the gym we can all go through together.”

“Can I take a quick look at the locker room?” Adrien asked.

“Of course. I can wait,” Max said. “You can as well if you like, Marinette.”

“Eh, I’m ok,” she said. She waited as Adrien disappeared into the men’s room.

“It’s nice,” he smiled as he returned. “Is there always an attendant?”

“Yes,” Max nodded. “We’ve discovered it’s the most discrete form of security we can offer in changing spaces. We don’t want any guests to be bothered in the locker rooms.”

Adrien nodded. “That works for me.”

“Great, let’s continue on,” Max replied.

Marinette couldn’t help but be amazing as she followed Adrien through the huge gym. Max was pointing out the various classrooms and exercise rooms and as he had said, there didn’t seem to be any possible form of exercise the gym was lacking. She let out an audible gasp as they arrived at the indoor swimming pool.

“Wow, this is beautiful,” she managed, gazing at the various water features pouring into the pool. She could see a few guests swimming laps and another few relaxing in the large hot tub.

“We also have a sauna and a steam room,” Max said, gesturing at two doors nearby. “That’s the end of the tour. Do you have any questions?”

“I’m seventeen. Does that mean my father has to sign anything?”

“Not if you’re the one paying,” Max grinned.

“Ok,” Adrien said. “I’ll call my bank this week to make sure I’m clear to make a payment for the annual membership.”

“Will that be for both of you?” Max asked.

“That’s the plan,” Adrien said, looking at Marinette. “I’d like to take her somewhere without feeling like I’m risking her safety. She’s had first hand experience of people chasing me more than once.”

Max smiled sympathetically. “I can assure you that wouldn’t happen here. We have plenty of high-profile guests here and we take pride in the privacy we offer.”

“Great… well I’ll probably stop by in the next few days to get this all set up,” Adrien said. “Thanks for showing us around.”

“No problem. I’ll bring you back to the front,” Max said.

*****

“Hey kids, looks like you had a successful outing,” Tom grinned as Marinette and Adrien each put down the bags they were carrying in the living room.

“I’d say so,” Adrien laughed. “Marinette got what she needed and I’m pretty sure we’ve found a gym that is secure enough even my father should be satisfied.”

“We, eh, does that mean Marinette is joining too?” Tom asked mischievously.

“Well, that was part of my motivation,” Adrien confessed. “I’ve been worried that things will get really busy between all my lessons and school and potentially internships and Fashion week…” he trailed off for a moment. “I wanted to add something Father would deem “skill building” that I could feasibly do while spending time with Marinette. This seemed like a good way to make sure we see each other on a regular basis outside of school.”

Tom’s expression softened. “I see. Very resourceful of you!”

“I do my best!” Adrien grinned.

****

It was much later that night and Adrien and Marinette were getting ready for bed.

“I’m trying not to dwell on the fact that there probably aren’t going to be many more nights snuggling with you,” Adrien told her sadly as she crawled into bed with him.

“Me too,” Marinette agreed. “I assume they’d give you at least a day’s notice but it could be tomorrow for all I know.”

“Yeah,” he replied. “Getting to spend this much time with you has been so amazing. I’ve loved every minute of it.”

“I agree,” Marinette said softly. “We’ve got one more day before school and all your lessons resume I guess.”

“That’s right,” Adrien said as he laid down. “I’m really glad everything went so well on the trip but it does make me wonder what Father will be like when he gets back.”

“Me too,” Marinette admitted. “As you say, it’s hard to put away the thought that he could be Hawk Moth. Hopefully the business side of his trip went well, huh?”

Adrien laughed. “If my suspicions are correct, the personal side certainly didn’t, thanks to a certain sexy bug mouse.

“Bug Mouse!”That’s what I called Tikki the first time I saw her,” Marinette laughed. “It wasn’t really a compliment though.”

Adrien laughed with her. “That’s great. Well I can amend that to say a certain sexy Multibug if it makes you feel better.”

“I guess,” Marinette replied, grinning teasingly.

Adrien smiled and lightly stroked her hair from her face. “It’s just… I remember watching you de-transform from Multimouse to give that Miraculous to Ladybug and putting that together with everything else… it’s just crazy how amazing you are and nothing really makes it clearer than when you do all these incredible things at once and make it look easy.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s easy… but if I’m focused, I’m always surprised by what I manage to do,” Marinette replied, yawning as she snuggled in the crook of Adrien’s arm.

Adrien smiled and kissed the top of her head. “I love having you next to me like this,” he told her, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close.

“You’re so warm,” she said sleepily, draping an arm over his chest. “Good night, Gorgeous. I love you.”

“I love you too, Princess,” he replied, sighing in contentment as he felt her relax against him.


	55. Chapter 55

It was just after lunch on Sunday and everyone was still gathered around the table.

“What are your plans for today kids?” Tom asked.

“I think I’m going to start my next sewing project now that I’ve got my serger set up,” Marinette said.

“I’m probably just going to prepare for school tomorrow,” Adrien said. “I haven’t looked at any of that since Christmas Eve.

“That’s probably what I should be doing,” Marinette laughed. “Maybe later. I’m too excited to try the serger out.”

Adrien smiled and reached over to tickle her back playfully. “Aren’t there a few steps before that?” he asked, grinning at her.

“Well, yes but it shouldn’t take me long to adapt the pattern I already made for the onesies,” Marinette replied.

“I’m just glad Alya talked you into this,” Adrien said teasingly as he got up to help clear the table.

“Nothing like a little peer pressure from a friend,” she agreed as she started bringing things to the sink.

**** 

They were walking up to Marinette’s room a few minutes later when Adrien’s phone chimed. He pulled it out of his pocket to see who had texted him.

“Well,” he sighed. “It’s a travel itinerary for Father and Nathalie. They’re coming back Tuesday afternoon.”

“Awww,” Marinette said sadly. “I guess I should just be glad we have two more nights.”

“I know,” Adrien said, opening the door for them as they went into her room. He walked over to the chaise and sank down on it, resting his head in his hands. I should focus on the fact I don't have to leave yet but…” he sighed again. “I don’t want to go back.”

Quietly, Marinette sat down next to him, reaching out to stroke his back. “I don’t want you to go either,” she replied. “But I do recognize that we aren’t ready to be together all the time. It’s nice to get a taste of it but I know… I have a lot to figure out and so do you. I just wish you had someone to go back to who actually helped you instead of hurting you.”

“You’re right,” Adrien agreed. “When I’m here… I just want to get lost in you, melt into this family and forget everything else. It feels so good but I… I’m still figuring out what I’m meant to be bringing to this. I don’t think that’s a bad thing. I just… want to grow up a little bit more before…” he trailed off again. “Am I making sense? I’m not even sure.”

“I think I understand,” Marinette replied. “This still feels like escaping reality sometimes. We can’t forget everything else. We have to build the rest of our lives up too. I think it’s a work in progress and we’re going to get there together but… we aren’t there yet.”

“Exactly… that’s it exactly,” Adrien said, lifting his head to look at her. “You said that better than I was, Bug. I didn’t want it to seem like I’m asking for space because I’m really not. I want us to get closer together and learn even more about each other but I also know I have to grow up myself. There’s just… stuff we have to figure out for ourselves.”

Marinette smiled and reached out to stroke his face. He smiled back, closing his eyes as he felt her cool hand against his cheek. She lifted her hand, lightly stroking his hair off his forehead and watching as his expression relaxed. “It’s going to be ok,” she murmured reassuringly. “We just have to keep doing what we’re doing and be patient.”

“The patience is the hard part,” Adrien replied, opening his eyes to look at her. “It’s not that I can’t wait… it’s that anxious feeling that I could do something wrong along the way.”

“You won’t,” Marinette said. “I trust you and I know that even if something goes wrong, we’ll both work to make it right.”

“This is making me feel a lot better,” Adrien told her.

“Me too,” she replied.

“Come here, Bug,” he said, pulling her into his lap. “I know you have things to do but I just want to hold you for a few minutes.”

“I could use a hug myself,” she admitted, shifting to face him, tucking her legs up on the outside of his own and pressing her body against his as she wrapped her arms around him. He sighed deeply as he hugged her back.

“I love you so much,” he said, holding her tight.

“I love you too,” she replied, resting her head against his chest.

*****

How’s it going Bug?” Adrien asked a few hours later, putting down his physics book.

“Pretty good,” she replied, smiling in satisfaction as she started pinning the pattern pieces to her material. “How are you doing with studying?”

“Eh,” Adrien shrugged. “I have to admit, I’m not focusing very well. I might be a little distracted.”

Marinette laughed. “Did you want some attention, Kitty?” she asked, looking up at him.

“I’d like to give you some attention,” he said, grinning at her.

Marinette blushed. “What did you have in mind?”

“I… I’d like to give you a back rub… like you did for me in Cyprus,” he said.

“That sounds really nice,” she replied, putting down her work. She smiled slightly as she walked over to sit next to him on the chaise. “Do you mean with the oil and everything?”

“Yeah, if you’d be ok with that,” he said, looking down self-consciously.

“I’m very ok with that,” she assured him. “Do you want me to go up to my bed?”

“I would…. You can go up first,” he said.

Marinette smiled and kissed his cheek before getting up. She watched his eyes widen as she took off her shirt in front of him. She grinned and playfully draped it over his head before going up to her bed.

Adrien laughed as he took the shirt and put it on the chaise. “Your shirt smells delicious like you,” he grinned. “Like cookies and spices.”

Marinette laughed as she laid down on her stomach. “It’s Eau de Bakery Girl,” she said. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it,” he assured her as he climbed up to join her. “You look so beautiful,” he sighed as he reached out to stroke her back.

“You can unhook my bra if you want… or I can,” Marinette said softly.

Adrien took a deep breath before answering. “I…. can do that,” he answered.

Marinette smiled and closed her eyes as he leaned over her. She could feel his hands trembling slightly as he fumbled with the hooks for a moment before the back strap came loose. She slipped her arms through the straps without getting up.

“You ok Kitty?” she asked.

“Better than ok,” he murmured. “Can’t really believe my luck at the moment.”

“Pretty sure I’m the lucky one,” she giggled. “Since I’m the one getting the attention.”

“I think this is one of those mutually beneficial things,” he said, pouring some oil on his hands before running them down her back.

“Mmmm,” she moaned softly. “You might be right. I’m not sure what I like better, giving or receiving.”

“Same,” he agreed, pressing his thumbs against her shoulder blades. “You feel so… delicate.”

“Don’t worry, you aren’t going to hurt me. I’m tougher than I look,” she replied reassuringly, moving her arms up so she could rest her head against her hands.

“No one knows that as well as I do,” he laughed, stroking down to her waist and pressing his palms against her lower back. “Honestly I’ve always loved how you look so fragile but you’re so strong. I do like being able to shield you although I know you aren’t really a fan of that.”

“Yeah, I don’t like it when you get hurt for my sake,” she sighed.

“It matters more than you are able to put everything right,” he told her as he slowly made his way back up and started massaging her shoulders.

“Mmm,” Marinette sighed in contentment. “I know that you’re right but it still doesn’t feel good when it happens. The amount of focus it takes to keep going when I know you’re hurt is pretty exhausting.”

“I’m sure it is,” he replied. “I’d feel the same way if that was my job instead of the other way around. Honestly, I’m not cut out for that.”

Marinette sighed peacefully as she felt Adrien gently massage around the base of her neck. “I have a feeling I’m not going to work on my onesie for awhile. This is making me want to take a nap.”

“That sounds pretty good to me,” Adrien replied, moving his hands further up to massage her neck and the base of her scalp.

Marinette sighed again and closed her eyes as he traced his hands lightly over her back. She felt him lean down over her as he kissed between her shoulder blades. Sleepily she slid her arms back into the straps of her bra and felt Adrien carefully rehook the back.

“Do you want me to go get your shirt?” he asked softly.

“No,” she replied, getting under the duvet. “Just come snuggle with me,”

“Ok,” he replied, sliding under the blanket and laying down behind her.

“This feels so good,” she murmured, feeling his warmth against her back.

“It feels amazing,” he agreed, kissing her shoulder. “You were right by the way, you do have some freckles on your back.”

“I thought I did,” she mumbled sleepily. 

“They’re very cute,” he said, nuzzling her neck. “I want to kiss them all.”

“Mmmmm, maybe when I’m more awake,” she replied, closing her eyes.

Adrien smiled and held her close. “I can wait,” he said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! ❤️


	56. Chapter 56

“Hey Princess,” Adrien said to Marinette when he came into class on Friday. “Are you free tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Marinette replied. “After helping at the bakery anyhow. How about you?”

“I have a Chinese lesson in the afternoon and then Father wants you to come over for dinner… sorry… “ he said apologetically as Marinette winced.

“It’s ok,” she managed. “What time?”

“6:30,” he replied. “I was thinking after that we could go to the gym and go swimming or something. I got that all straightened out yesterday.”

“I’d love to!” she exclaimed.

“Great,” he grinned as he sat down in front of her.

“Hey girl,” Alya greeted her as she walked in. “Are we still hanging out tonight?”

“Definitely,” Marinette agreed. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too,” she smiled as she sat down.

*****

After school, Alya and Marinette headed over to the bakery.

“I can’t believe how long it has been since we hung out just the two of us!” Alya exclaimed.

“I know,” Marinette sighed. “Between the internship and the shoot and the holidays, everything was really busy. I’m glad we got to spend time together in Cyprus but even then we were all pretty busy.”

“All the same, that was so amazing,” Alya said as they walked inside. “Hey Sabine!”

“Hello Alya, dear,” Sabine said. “It’s nice to see you.”

“Nice to see you too!” Alya replied.

“So what can I get for you two?” Sabine asked.

“Coffee,” Marinette said promptly. “There are not enough naps in my life anymore.”

“Awww, I suppose not,” Alya said sympathetically as Sabine prepared their coffee. “How’s it been since he had to go back home?”

“I miss him,” Marinette replied sadly. “We haven’t seen a lot of each other this week apart from school.”

“Here you are girls,” Sabine said, giving them their mugs. “Did you want any snacks?”

“Adrien keeps talking about the brioche so I wouldn’t mind trying it,” Alya grinned.

Sabine laughed. “It definitely seems to be a favorite of his.” She took out a few mini loaves and put them in a box. “Have fun, girls!”

“Thanks, Maman,” Marinette replied as she took the box and tucked it under her arm.

****

“So,” Alya said as she sat down on the chaise. “Tell me… what is going on with you and Sunshine?”

Marinette laughed. ‘I could ask you the same about Nino,” she replied, winking playfully.

Alya sighed. “Yeah, I suppose that’s fair.”

“It’s all right Alya, I’m just teasing. I’m not sure I want the deets,” Marinette grinned. “As far as Adrien and I, I have a feeling that it's less than you are guessing.”

“That makes absolutely no sense to me,” Alya said, shaking her head. “I saw you together so much and the chemistry is just insane. Why are you not…” she trailed off.

Marinette shrugged. “Not ready… how would I feel right now if we had gotten carried away and come back to this? I’ve barely seen him since he went home. He just joined this super fancy gym and got a membership for me so he has something on his schedule that I can do with him.”

“Aww, that’s really sweet,” Alya sighed. “I think I understand what you mean. You’d be overthinking everything that happened right now.”

“Exactly,” Marinette agreed. “I’m not saying nothing happened but I don’t feel like we went too far. The whole trip was incredibly special and something I’ll be thinking about for… a long time. But now it’s back to reality. He’s going to be walking for Gabriel during Paris Fashion Week and I think his father is going to offer me another internship. Things are going to be crazy for at least two months.”

Alya shook her head. “Your life, girl.”

“I know,” Marinette laughed. “Still, I really can’t complain. It’s all worth it.”

“As far as Nino and I go,” Alya said. I’ll spare you the details. It was amazing to be able to have uninterrupted conversations though. We talked a lot about what’s going to happen after school ends next year. I was pleasantly surprised by how much thought he had already given that. He is still figuring out if he wants to go to university and what for. He likes djing but he’s not sure if it's something he wants to do for a long time. But he does want us to move in together, maybe during the summer before university.”

“Awww, Alya!” Marinette exclaimed in excitement. “That is amazing! I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks girl. I am really glad we got to have all that time together. We’ve never had anything like that the whole time we’ve been dating. I guess Adrinette paid us back big time.”

“I’m glad we’re a worthy investment!” Marinette laughed.

“Oh definitely,” Alya grinned. “No one is happier than me that you finally got your words straight and Sunshine finally pulled his head out of his ass.”

Marinette laughed. “Poor Adrien. He feels bad enough about that as it is.”

“I’ll bet. He seems to have a really hard time when things go wrong and it has anything to do with him,” Alya said.

“You would too if you had someone treating you the way his father does. One little mistake or the tiniest act of rebellion seems to justify whatever cruelty his father feels like dishing out,” Marinette replied. “I don’t want to get into the details because that really is his business but I don’t think it’s a good idea to tease him about it. He really worries that things will come crashing down if he puts a foot wrong and I don’t want him to feel that way.”

“God, that’s so sad,” Alya said. “That explains a lot though.”

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed. “It really does. I look forward to the day when he can break free.”

“Does he have plans for that?” Alya asked.

“Yeah,” Marinette said, smiling slightly. “Again, I can’t get into details about that.”

“That’s fair,” Alya nodded. “I get the feeling his life is only going to get more complicated for awhile.”

“Probably!” Marinette laughed. “And mine along with it! But like I said, it’s worth it.”

“So what do you want to do after dinner?” Alya asked.

“I wouldn’t mind going out for a walk or something,” Marinette said. “Maybe stop by the food truck by the Eiffel Tower that sells hot chocolate.”

“Sure!” Alya agreed. “I’m just about used to winter again anyway.”

Marinette laughed. I know what you mean!” she exclaimed.

*****

Marinette and Alya were walking near the Eiffel Tower, sipping their hot chocolates when a familiar figure came hurtling down from the structure.

“Marinette!” Chat exclaimed as he landed in front of her. “Long time no see!”

“Hello Chat Noir,” Marinette said, smiling at him. “It has been awhile. I like the new look!”

“Why thank you,” he replied, doing a theatrical bow. “And hello to you as well Ms. Ladyblogger.”

“I don’t know if I want to talk to you, Chat,” Alya said grumpily. “I still can’t believe you let Ms. Chamack get the scoop on your new looks.”

“I was afuraid you’d be upset,” he said repentantly. “We weren’t planning on it. She just happened to be in the right place. If it helps, LB and I were talking about how we’d make it up to you. We have a pawesome idea but I can’t tell you yet or milady will mewder me.”

Marinette giggled. “Your puns are not getting any better,” she teased him.

“You don’t think so?” I happen to think they’re purrfect,” he replied as he started doing a series of tap dance moves, using his baton as a cane.

Alya snorted. “You are such a goofball Chat. I will never understand how one of the heroes of Paris is as silly as you.”

“Someone’s got to be the comic relief,” Chat replied as he switched to break dancing.

Marinette laughed as she watched him tumbling around. “So how are things with you and Ladybug?” she asked.

“Oh they’re great. Thanks for your advice about that by the way if I never said so before. It really helped,” he replied, idly tossing his baton from hand to hand.

“When did you talk to Chat Noir?” Alya asked in surprise.

“I’ve talked to him a few times actually,” Marinette said. “Remember? Adrien even mentioned it.”

“Ah, Adrien,” Chat grinned. “I heard about you two. I decided it was best to stop with the casual drop-ins because of that. I wouldn’t want him to get the wrong idea.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I think it’s pretty clear to anyone that you’re focused on one girl and one girl only.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” Chat shrugged.

“What’s this about casual drop-ins?” Alya asked incredulously.

“I was in need of some purrsonal advice from time to time,” Chat defended himself. “I saw Marinette up on her balcony one night when I was feline sad and she cheered me up. So sometimes after that, I stopped by. Clearly she was a good choice if she never mentioned anything to you, Alya.”

“And yet somehow Adrien knows about this,” she muttered.

“Well, yes. I did tell Adrien when we got together. I never knew when Chat might stop by and I didn’t want there to be any misunderstanding. Adrien has had a few interactions with Ladybug so he gets it,” Marinette explained. “Although Chat, when I think about it, you’re lucky you never dropped by when Alya was over. You’d have had some explaining to do.”

“Whose to say I didn’t?” Chat winked at her. “I’ve got my pawesome Kitty ears to warn me when it’s best to turn tail and run.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “You really are too much, Chat.”

“Oh am I? I don’t know if you’ve heard but these days I’m considered quite the pretty kitty.”

“I guess this means you saw that poll result online,” Alya said.

“I did indeed,” Chat purred. “It’s always nice to be appreciated. Although I bet you voted for Carapace, didn’t you Ms. Ladyblogger.”

“Maybe I didn’t vote for anyone,” Alya retorted.

“Ooh, I didn’t mean to presume. I’m just kitten around you know.” Chat replied, apologetically.

“As always,” Alya sighed. “Where is Ladybug anyway?”

“Dunno,” Chat shrugged. “I was bored so I thought I’d just hang out for a bit and see if she showed up. She must be catnapping or something.”

“I’m sure she’ll be sorry she missed you,” Marinette said sympathetically.

“Why thank you Marinette,” Chat grinned. “I’m gonna head out now. I hope you ladies have a pawesome evening! Furwell for now!”

“Bye Chat Noir. Have a nice evening!” Marinette said, waving as he rocketed off with his baton.

“Girl,” Alya said sternly as soon as she was gone. “Why did you never tell me any of this?”

“I didn’t tell anyone about anything I discussed with him,” Marinette replied. “I am pretty sure I told you about the whole Evillustrator thing where I helped Chat with that akuma. I guess he recognized me later when I was on my balcony and he needed to talk. After that, he sometimes dropped by. I wasn’t about to go sharing his business with anyone. I only told Adrien that he liked to drop in and talk to me sometimes.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Alya conceded. “Who knew having a balcony would afford you opportunities like that?”

Marinette laughed. “I guess so.” She grinned slyly. “Is that going to be a requirement for your first place with Nino?”

Alya blushed. “Maybe. I’m not sure what Nino would make of that though. That might be taking advantage of his role as supportive boyfriend a little too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very excited for what I have to share this weekend (especially Sunday) but this chapter was a lot of fun to write as well! Hope you enjoyed it!


	57. Chapter 57

“Hey Princess, sorry I’m late,” Adrien said as he came into the bakery. “I guess I missed my early morning window so I had to wait awhile to leave.”

“I’m glad you made it at all,” Marinette smiled. “I wasn’t sure you’d be able to.”

“Neither was I,” he admitted. “Father and Nathalie went off somewhere and I left as soon as they were gone. So… has it been this quiet all morning?”

“No, it was busier earlier on. Maman took advantage of the lull to go make something nice for lunch. Do you think you can stay?”

“Yeah, I don’t have to go home until 2:30 or so,” he replied.

“Great,” Marinette said. “I’m glad you’re here. I’ve really missed you.”

Adrien sighed and hugged her close. “I’ve missed you too,” he replied. “I guess I’ll go back and see if Tom needs any help.”

*****

“So, did you finish your onesie?” Adrien asked as he followed Marinette into her room after lunch.

“I did more than that,” she answered with a big smile. “It’s just as well we’re having dinner with your father now. I’ve got something to wear to that.”

“Ooh, what’s that?” he asked, smiling at her excited expression.

“I took your advice and researched tennis clothes,” Marinette said, going to her closet and pulling out a hanger.

“Wow!” he exclaimed as she brought the short dress over to show him. “You finally got to use that material! You should definitely wear that tonight.”

“Oh I will,” she assured him. “I can try it on for you if you like.”

Adrien laughed. “Yes, please,” he said, winking at her playfully.

“As you wish,” Marinette said, winking back before taking off her shirt.

“Marinette!” he exclaimed in surprise as she started unbuttoning her jeans.

Marinette stopped what she was doing. “No?” she asked.

“Not no…” he trailed off. “Just, are you sure you’re ok?”

“I’m ok with this if you are,” she assured him. “I just don’t see that much difference between this and a bikini.”

“It’s more the idea I guess,” he replied.

“I suppose that makes it kind of different but if you want to see, you can,” she said.

“Yeah, I do,” he said, laughing quietly. “I just really wasn’t expecting this.”

Marinette smiled and resumed taking off her jeans. She kicked them off with a final flourish.

“You are so beautiful,” Adrien sighed, watching as she slipped the dress over her head.

“So are you,” she grinned as she smoothed the flounces at the bottom of the skirt.

“You did great, Bug. That is really amazing,” he told her. 

“Thanks, I’m glad you had the idea about tennis clothes. I did see a lot of cool stuff when I was looking. I really wanted some movement in whatever I made and when I saw these flounces on a dress, I started researching how to create them. The rest of the dress is pretty simple,” Marinette explained.

“Well you will certainly impress Father,” Adrien grinned.

“How’s he been since you’ve been back?” Marinette asked, sitting next to him.

“I haven’t seen much of either of them but Father looked really tired when he got back. He’s barely spoken to me. I said ‘Welcome back’ when he got in and he said ‘Thank you Adrien’ and that’s been it so far. Nathalie arranged the dinner tonight.”

“Ugh,” Marinette sighed. “I’m really sorry Adrien.”

“It’s ok,” he assured her. “I prefer worn out and quiet to what he was like at Christmas.”

“I guess that’s how you managed your little outing last night, huh?” Marinette grinned.

Adrien laughed. “Yeah… I couldn’t help myself when I saw the picture of you two together on Instagram.

“I didn’t know I was dating a model _and_ an actor,” Marinette teased him. “You were kind of blowing my mind.”

“You didn’t seem to have any trouble keeping up,” he replied with a grin. “I sure do love teasing Alya sometimes. She gets so annoyed, it’s funny.”

“I know,” Marinette laughed. “It’s hard to resist. Although Alya also can’t seem to resist teasing right back so I guess she feels the same way.”

“It’s the same with Nino as well,” Adrien said. “Those two are perfect for each other.”

“They are,” Marinette grinned mischievously.

“I suppose you get some credit for that match, don’t you Bug?” Adrien asked, laughing.

“I did lock them together in a cage so… yes,” she replied, giggling.

“That’s when you went into that dinosaur’s mouth and scared the shit out of me,” he said, remembering.

Marinette shrugged. “Yeah, that was the solution to the lucky charm. Sorry.”

“I was just so glad you were ok,” he said, hugging her to him.

“I remember how freaked out you looked after that… I did feel bad. I could feel you shaking when you hugged me,” Marinette said, leaning into him.

“I never like it when you put yourself at risk. I realize sometimes it's necessary but all the same…” he trailed off for a moment. “There just gets to be a point where I don’t have the power to rescue you and that scares me a lot.”

“I understand,” she replied. “I know I say this a lot but it’s scary for me when you get hurt and all I want to do is fix it but I have to fix everything else first.”

“Yeah, it’s the worst part of the job,” Adrien agreed.

“I suppose you have to go pretty soon, don’t you?” she asked sadly.

Adrien looked at his phone. “In about ten minutes.”

Marinette looked up at him and smiled, lightly stroking his cheek.

Adrien smiled back. “I’m trying to figure out what you’re thinking but I’m not really sure.”

“There’s just nothing about you that isn’t absolutely gorgeous,” she said. “It’s almost overwhelming… I get so much comfort from being near you and then on top of how good you make me feel, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Adrien wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. “I feel the same way about you. You make everything better and because of you I can see that even the biggest problems I face all have solutions.”

****

“Thanks Gorilla,” Marinette said as the car stopped at Adrien’s house. “It was really nice of you to come get me.”

Gorilla smiled and took a big bite from his croissant before giving her a thumbs up. 

Marinette smiled back, watching as he cheerfully got out and walked around the car to let her out. She followed him to the front door, waiting as he opened it. He turned and gestured for her to go inside, hastily finishing his snack before Nathalie came over.

“Good evening, Marinette,” Nathalie greeted her. “I appreciate your promptness as always.”

“Of course,” Marinette replied. “It was nice of Gorilla to give me a lift.”

“Adrien must have organized that,” Nathalie said, a tired smile on her face. “I’m afraid I’ve been rather busy so I didn’t even think of it.”

“That’s ok,” Marinette assured her. “It sounds like things have been extremely hectic.”

“Yes,” Nathalie agreed. “This is why we’ve invited you so soon after the holidays. I’m sure Mr. Agreste will explain everything so I won’t go into details.”

“Marinette?” Adrien called as he came down.

“Hey,” she said, smiling. “You look handsome.”

“Thanks,” he said, blushing slightly as he took her hand.

Nathalie managed another small smile. “If you two could follow me… Mr. Agreste should be with you shortly.”

The dining room was empty when Nathalie brought the two teens in. Adrien and Marinette took seats next to each other and waited for his father to appear.

“I see you did the ponytail braid,” he said, lightly stroking her hand.

“Yeah, I thought it worked well with the style of the dress,” Marinette grinned. “Sort of vaguely sporty or something.”

Adrien laughed. You look beautiful, Princess.”

“Thanks,” she replied. “I have this weird sense of relief that I finally finished this project. It’s been nagging at me for a long time.”

“Good evening Marinette,” Gabriel said as he came in. “I couldn’t help but overhear… is this a new design of yours?”

Marinette was momentarily taken aback by how tired Gabriel looked but quickly recovered her composure. “Yes sir. I bought this fabric several months ago and painted it myself. It took me a long time to figure out what I should do with it. I had shown it to Adrien several months ago and recently he suggested looking at women’s tennis clothing since it’s a sports fabric. So I did some research and came up with this.” She stood up and smoothed the skirt.

“The lines are very clean,” he said appraisingly. “What prompted you to paint the fabric?”

Marinette smiled. “I was actually explaining that to Adrien and Celine while we were in Cyprus. I was thinking how stone gets stained by other minerals while it is still in the earth. I didn’t want to use mineral tones because of how delicate the marble pattern is so I used pastel watercolors.”

Gabriel nodded in approval as he went to sit down. “You show a lot of promise, Marinette.”

“Thank you sir,” she replied politely as she sat down again.

“I invited you over specifically because we have made some adjustments to our schedule based on a variety of circumstances,” Gabriel said. “Much of our previous line has sold out and since we are focusing on new product lines, we’d like to turn our attention to pre-orders. Thus we’re moving up the launch of the swimwear campaign. Production is underway and we’d like to gauge interest before our first re-order is due. We already have access to a lot of billboards because they have the previous advertisements. I’ve just approved the image for the new billboards and they’ll start rolling out next weekend.”

“Whoa,” Adrien said, his eyes widening. “So what does that mean for the Instagram campaign?”

“You’ll need to meet with Vincent next week and get the approved pictures ready. We’ll start that in two weeks. It will take three weeks before all the billboards are done. We’ll be producing those in phases as more billboards become available.”

“I’ll certainly be happy to work with Vincent to adjust our schedule,” Marinette said.

“Members of staff have also requested your support as we prepare for Fashion Week,” Gabriel said. “I’ve drafted a new contract for you to take home. Please review it and let me know if you have any questions.”

“Of course,” Marinette agreed, taking the folder from Nathalie. Gabriel nodded at Nathalie and she entered something on her tablet.

“Dinner will be here shortly,” she said.

“Thank you, Nathalie,” Gabriel nodded. “I’ve had very positive feedback regarding the outcomes of your trip,” Gabriel continued as they waited for the food to arrive.

“I’m glad to hear that sir,” Marinette replied. “I have learned a lot from the entire process.”

“I was especially impressed by the results of my son’s shoot. I admit I had some misgivings about the aesthetics of his look but I seem to have been proven wrong. My PR team has informed me that we are getting international interest in his new image.”

“I…” Marinette paused, taken aback by his detached tone. “I’m glad to hear you liked the results from that shoot.” Gabriel nodded cooly as a member of the kitchen staff brought them each a salad.

Marinette was relieved to focus on eating as each course came out in relatively quick succession. She was finding his cool detachment rather strange although preferable to the tension Adrien had described from before Christmas. She couldn’t help but notice again how tired both Gabriel and Nahtalie looked.

“Well,” Gabriel said, standing up. “Thank you for coming over tonight. I need to get back to work.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Marinette replied, standing up. “Thank you for the positive feedback.”

Gabriel nodded and walked out of the room, Nathalie following close behind.

“So,” Adrien said, looking somewhat shocked. “Did you bring your stuff for the gym?”

“Yeah,” I just left it in the car,” Marinette replied. “It’s pretty boring compared to my new swim stuff.”

Adrien laughed. “Maybe you’ll get to wear those things again sooner than we thought.”

“You are probably right,” Marinette agreed. “I’m sorry the craziness is going to start sooner than you planned.”

“Eh, maybe it’s best to just get it over with,” he said. “I can stop dreading it and just experience the full horror of the situation.”

“That’s the, um, spirit I guess,” Marinette said, reaching up to lightly tousle his hair.

Adrien laughed. “I know… it’s probably going to be okayish right? Father’s not mad so that’s a bonus.”

“Exactly,” Marinette agreed. “Why don’t we get out of here?”

“Good plan Princess. Let me go get my stuff,” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very excited for what I will be sharing tomorrow. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ❤️


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, Chapter 58! I'm very excited to share the surprise I've been holding on to for far too long.
> 
> So, who wants to see some _Gorgeous?_

The following Saturday, Adrien was walking toward the bakery when he instinctively looked up at the billboard visible from the front door.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he muttered quietly, his face growing pale as he hurried inside. He was grateful to see it was quiet and Sabine was standing on her own behind the till.

“What’s the matter dear?” she asked, looking at him in concern. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Not a ghost,” he replied. “I’m so sorry Sabine… I don’t know who decided…” he trailed off. “Oh god and it’s going to be visible from school.. Holy shit… sorry… sorry Sabine… I’m freaking out a little.”

“It’s ok dear,” she said, walking around the till and hugging him reassuringly. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“It’s the billboard,” Adrien said. “Just outside.”

Sabine looked at him, comprehension dawning. “Oh Adrien… do you think it was chosen on purpose?”

“I feel like it had to have been. Father said they were only swapping old ads for new ones this week and that one didn’t have one of our ads even yesterday when I left school.”

“Why would anyone do such a thing?” Sabine asked in confusion.

“I’ve got a few ideas on that,” he said grimly. “I’ll bet Father found out about me helping. The fact that it messes with school is just a bonus probably… and he was fine the last few times I’ve seen him. I was feeling like maybe I just misunderstood him at Christmas… Why does he have to mess with my head like this?” he lamented. “Well you might as well see for yourself. He’s pretty much ensured that everyone I know and regularly interact with is going to see it.”

Sabine put her arm around him comfortingly as they went outside.

  


“Oh Adrien,” she breathed as she saw the sunlit image.

“I’m really sorry, Sabine. I hope this doesn’t cause you any trouble,” he said apologetically.

“Well, I think you’ll have to take a hiatus from helping for your own safety but we were all prepared for that to be the case,” Sabine said. “But Adrien, you don’t have to feel bad. It’s a beautiful picture. I know you didn’t want to do this and I’m sure it makes you feel vulnerable but you did a great job.”

“Thanks Sabine,” Adrien said, taking a breath.

“Really dear, this doesn’t bother me. You have a job to do for your family and you do it well,” Sabine said as they went back inside.

“Hello Son!” Tom greeted him with a smile. “I was wondering where everyone was.”

“I was just showing Sabine… you have a new ad on the billboard outside,” Adrien said, looking rather sick.

“Ah… I am guessing you didn’t know anything about that,” Tom said, looking at him sympathetically.

Wordlessly, Adrien shook his head in response.

“It is a really nice picture I have to say,” Sabine said. “I am angry, though, that your father would do something so mean-spirited to you. Not just because of the bakery but the school as well. I’m afraid you’re going to have to challenge yourself to handle this with a lot of grace.”

“You’re right,” Adrien sighed. “I’m going to have to make some kind of peace with it before school on Monday. Tom, do you want to see it as well? I’m going to go upstairs after that. I’m just glad it’s quiet right now.”

“Sure son,” Tom said as he went out to the street. “Wow…” he said, taking in a sudden breath of surprise as he looked up. “Sabine’s right. It’s… nothing you should feel bad about, believe me son. Mostly, I’m just concerned for your safety. It was very irresponsible of your Father putting that near where you go to school.”

“I know,” Adrien sighed. “Being so close to the school is even worse. I’m going to get so much shit for this.”

Tom shrugged. “It may not help you to hear this but anyone who gives you shit for that is jealous, plain and simple. And you know Marinette will be there to take down anyone who tries to cause you grief… along with Alya and Nino. You won’t be alone.”

Adrien took a deep breath. “That does make me feel better. You’re right, Tom, I’m not on my own with this. I’m relieved that you and Sabine are ok with it.”

Tom laughed quietly. “This doesn’t bother me in the slightest. The fact that I can clearly tell you were thinking about my Macaron only makes it better. I can see why the photographer wanted her to tag along.”

Adrien managed to laugh. “Well… you’re right about that,” he admitted.

Tom smiled at him as they went back inside. “Go on upstairs son… and tell Marinette we don’t need her. It’s quiet today anyhow.”

*****

Marinette was waking up when she heard a knock on her door. “Come in,” she called, sitting up in bed. 

“Hey,” Adrien said as he stepped inside and shut the door beneath him. 

“Hey,” she smiled. “Come on up.”

“Ok, give me a minute,” he said, dropping his coat on the chaise and kicking off his shoes. He went and found his Totoro pajamas and proceeded to get undressed.

“Whoa,” Marinette said in surprise.

“What, you can do this but I can’t?” he asked, grinning mischievously as he took off his jeans.

“Oh, clearly you can,” she replied, grinning. “Not what I was expecting to wake up to but I’m definitely ok with it.”

“Good,” Adrien replied, pulling on his shirt and stepping into his pajama pants before climbing up to get under the covers with her. “I figured I might as well since you’re going to be seeing me wearing about that much every day for the foreseeable future.”

“Every day?” Marinette asked. “I know the ads are starting to go up this weekend but there aren’t many places I’m at that often.”

“How about out the front door of the bakery?” he asked.

“What?” Marinette exclaimed. “I thought they were only swapping old ads out this week!”

“Yeah well, it’s already up… it must have gone up last night or something,” Adrien said grimly. “I showed it to your parents just so they were aware. Of course, it’ll be visible from school as well.”

“I’ll bet he did it on purpose,” Marinette said angrily. “What an asshole.”

Adrien laughed and held her close. “Thanks Princess, your whole family is doing a lot to make me feel better.”

“I’m glad,” Marinette said softly. “And I don’t know if you want to hear this but I’m not sad about seeing that picture again. It was really beautiful. I just know you’d rather it was a regular picture from a nice vacation instead of a damn billboard outside of school and the bakery.”

“Yeah, that pretty much sums it up,” Adrien agreed. “Anyway your parents said that since it’s slow, they don’t need you to come down.”

“Yay!” Marinette grinned.

“Maybe we could try meditating again in a bit, while your parents are working,” Adrien suggested.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Marinette agreed. “What do you want to do now?”

“Just stay in bed with you and put everything else out of my mind for a while,” he said.

“That sounds nice to me,” Marinette agreed. “I’m sorry you’re having such a stressful morning. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“All attention gratefully received,” he said, nuzzling her neck before gazing into her eyes, a soft smile on his face.

Marinette laughed. “Oh no, not the pretty kitty eyes. How am I supposed to resist those?”

“Hopefully you’re not,” he said, nibbling her ear. “If I’m honest, what I’d really like is another back rub.”

“Of course,” she agreed. “Let me find some body oil and I’ll be right back.”

*****

“I wish I knew what I could do to help Adrien with this situation,” Tom sighed as he stood in the front of the bakery drinking coffee. “I was trying to be reassuring but I’m not sure how much good it does trying to find the positives about this mess when he would rather not have done it in the first place.”

“I’m sure Marinette feels much the same. She said there was nothing she could do to stop it so she tried to make the best of it,” Sabine replied.

“Well I guess she accomplished something because the picture is very good,” Tom said. “I just can't believe that his father put that ad where he did. It’s incredibly mean-spirited and petty.”

“I agree,” Sabine said.

“Hello Tom, hello Sabine,” Mrs. Berger greeted them as she came into the bakery with Mrs. Dupuis.

“Hello young ladies,” Tom greeted them, grinning teasingly. “What can I get for you?”

“Young ladies,” Mrs. Berger scoffed, giggling. “If only that was true. Still at least I can appreciate youth when I see it, right?” she nudged Mrs. Dupuis and they both laughed.

“I’m assuming you are referring to the new billboard outside,” Tom said dryly.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I do believe that’s Marinette’s young man,” Mrs. Dupuis said.

“Yes, that’s him,” Tom said. “Poor guy, it must have been done overnight and I have a feeling all hell is about to break loose for him.”

“I suppose he doesn’t get much peace, does he?” Mrs Berger asked. “All the same, I can’t help but envy Marinette. She’s a lucky girl.”

“I think they’re both pretty lucky,” Sabine replied. “They take good care of each other and this may be hard to believe but he’s even sweeter than he is handsome.”

“Yes, definitely,” Tom agreed. “As you might have guessed, I think he’ll be on hiatus from helping here for a while. I just don’t think it will be safe for him. It’s a real shame because he’s great company.”

“That is a shame,” Mrs. Berger said. “I guess I’ll just have to console myself with that lovely picture of him in the meantime.”

“I guess so,” Sabine said evenly, a flash of annoyance crossing her expression. “Here’s your order ladies.”

“My Sabine, getting a little mama bear on us,” Mrs Berger teased her.

“Maybe I am,” she replied, a slight edge to her voice.

“Surely you can leave that to his own parents,” Mrs Dupuis said. 

“You do realize his mother went missing several years ago, right?” Sabine asked.

“N-no,” Mrs. Dupuis replied, looking horrified. “I guess I remember some gossip about that years ago… it was never resolved?”

“No,” Sabine said quietly. “So if I seem like mama bear to you, that’s why. I do feel very protective of him even if I have very little resource to do anything about it.”

“I’m sorry,” Mrs. Dupuis said regretfully. “I think we may have taken things a little too far with our gossip.”

“Nothing to worry about,” Sabine assured them. “I just want you to understand that this is complicated and I’m worried for him and how he’ll be treated for this. It wasn’t something he had any choice about.”

“Oh I quite understand,” Mrs. Berger replied. “I hadn’t really thought about what that poor boy has had to deal with. He’s always so friendly and cheerful when I see him here. Well… we’d better get going for now. We’ll see you both later.”

“Of course,” Sabine smiled. “Enjoy your Saturday, ladies.”

Tom waited until they had left before turning to Sabine. “Want me to go make sure they aren’t ogling our boy?” he asked, grinning mischievously.

Sabine laughed. “They can do what they like. I just don’t want that sort of talk in here. It’s not respectful to Adrien.”

“You’ll get no arguments from me on that,” Tom agreed.

******

“I guess we should get up and transform,” Adrien sighed as Marinette lightly stroked his back. “Thanks, Princess. You’ve definitely helped take my mind off everything for a little while.”

Marinette smiled and leaned over to kiss his neck. “Good. I’ll go get Wayzz so he can keep watch.”

Adrien nodded and pushed himself up, watching as she retrieved the Miraculous Box and took out the bracelet for the Turtle Miraculous. She put it on her wrist and watched as the familiar green ball of light appeared. “We’re meditating again,” she told Wayzz as soon as he appeared.

“I’ll stand guard,” he promised, zipping up to the trap door and phasing through it.

Marinette climbed back up to the bed and called her transformation as Adrien did the same. They smiled at each other and joined hands, feeling the energy promptly begin coursing through them.

Chat sighed in relief. “That’s really starting to feel very soothing,” he told her.

Ladybug laughed. “I feel like a battery that’s being charged.”

“I suppose in your case, that is more or less what is happening,” he grinned.

Ladybug took a deep breath, focusing on the feeling of Chat’s hands in hers, his claws carefully wrapped around her fingers so he didn’t scratch her. She smiled and closed her eyes, remembering how he had always held her hands so carefully. She could feel the momentum of the energy building and wondered what he was thinking about.

“I was just focusing on how it feels to hold your hands,” she said out loud, her eyes still shut. “And I realized how careful you’ve always been not to scratch me with your claws, even when we are in a hurry.”

“I’m glad I’ve managed that,” he replied quietly. “They took some time to get used to and I’ve always been afraid of accidentally hurting you. You have always been so important to me. I want to take care of you however I can… and I want you to take care of me. Our partnership is just so special and I feel lucky to have it.”

“Thanks for being so patient with me.” she replied.

Chat laughed. “I could say the same to you!”

Ladybug giggled. “I suppose that’s true,” she said teasingly. She let out a small gasp as the energy’s intensity continued to build, creating a roaring sensation in her ears. She opened her eyes slightly. “Still no light,” she said in surprise.

“I can’t even imagine how intense this is going to get if we master it,” Chat said.

“Me neither,” Ladybug agreed.

Chat let out a deep sigh. “I’m really worried about what’s going to happen when I get home today,” he said. “He seemed so happy--or at least, not mad-- about everything last week. I can’t help but think he must have known about me helping out at the bakery… probably for a while. This billboard idea was probably underway the day he got back.”

“Yeah,” Ladybug agreed. “Hawk Moth or not, your father is… the worst. I’m so disgusted that he did this to you.”

“I’m sorry,” Chat said suddenly. “I don’t know if I should talk about my Adrien problems like this. It really muddies the water doesn’t it?”

“I think we’re going to have to explore both sides of ourselves while we are meditating in order to make this bond strong enough. Everything is tangled together so I don’t know where Ladybug ends and Marinette begins, especially when it comes to you,” Ladybug replied. “Like I said the other day, you make me feel like one whole person again. It makes it difficult to treat you differently when we are transformed. I have to keep reminding myself that this is the only way we can protect each other.” She paused as the roaring increased in her ears.

“I didn’t really think this was what meditating would be like,” Chat said quietly. “This sort of… roaring noise and your presence… all I can do is think about us and talk to you… It feels so good.”

“I know,” Ladybug agreed. “I think I’d want to do this even if I wasn’t trying to build it up to something bigger.”

“I definitely would,” Chat agreed.

Ladybug took another deep breath. “I do think I need to stop now though. I’m building up a tolerance to how it feels to have this energy inside me when I’m transformed but right now… it’s a lot.”

“I understand,” Chat said. “I only seem to channel it rather than retain it so I’m afraid you’re always going to have to tell me when it gets to be too much.”

“That’s ok,” Ladybug reassured him as she let go of his hands.

“Tikki, spots off.”  
“Plagg, claws in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [The False Vyper](https://www.instagram.com/thefalsevyper/) for making Adrien so beautiful! I saw her artwork on Instagram and knew she was the perfect artist to commission something from. She has definitely exceeded my expectations and I hope you enjoy the artwork as much as I do!


	59. Chapter 59

Adrien had spent the previous day thinking about the best way to handle the first day of school after the billboard went up and he had come to the conclusion that at least for the day, he was just going to have to embrace it. When he woke up Monday morning, he set to work, pulling out Marinette’s embroidered t-shirt, some skinny black jeans and some black oxfords. He studied himself carefully in the bathroom mirror as he tried to do something more tousled with his hair. He raided an accessories drawer he rarely even looked inside and pulled out a silver watch his mother had given him ‘for when he was older’ he remembered her saying. “Hopefully this is old enough, Mother,” he said quietly as he fastened it around his wrist, wishing with all his might that he could have asked her advice and wondering if any of this would have happened if she were still around. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, realizing there was nothing to be gained in this line of thinking and rooted around in the drawer again, pulling out some matte silver studs and putting them in his ears, grinning as he considered Marinette’s reaction to those in particular.

“Adrien!” Nathalie said as he walked out of his room, pulling his coat on and slinging his bag over his shoulder in one fluid motion. “Why?” she trailed off, searching for the right words to finish her question.

“I’m sure you’re already aware of Father’s decision,” Adrien said grimly. “If he wants to remind me and everyone I know about what I do for him, then I’m going to own it. I’m not keeping my distance from everything I’ve worked so hard to achieve since starting school. So if that’s what he wanted, too bad. I gave everything I had to make that picture what it is. I thought he’d appreciate that more but clearly I was wrong.”

Nathalie looked at him and Adrien could see a mixture of frustration and confusion in her expression. “I understand,” she finally said. “These things you are referring to are important to you.”

“Marinette is important to me. School is important to me… having some choices for myself is important… so I guess… this is what I have to do.”

“All right,” she agreed reluctantly. “Well… Gorilla is probably waiting for you.”

******

Sabine was busy with an influx of customers when Adrien came in on Monday morning. Her eyes flicked up from the person she was serving and she smiled as she made eye contact with him briefly. He winked at her playfully but kept quiet. The bakery was very warm compared to the sharp cold outside so he took his coat off and folded it over his satchel.

There was a flurry of excitement as the customers Sabine had just finished serving turned and recognized him immediately.

“Oh my god!” one of the young women shrieked. “I’ve been coming here for months and I’ve never seen you. You… you are Adrien Agreste, right?”

“That’s me,” he agreed, giving her a dazzling smile, his green eyes twinkling playfully. “Although I’m not staying long. I’ve just come to pick up my girlfriend before we head to school.”

“My… my friends are never going to believe me,” she said breathlessly as she scrabbled in her bag. “Would you sign this for me?” she asked, offering a notebook and pen.

“Of course,” he said, writing his name in the smooth script he had worked so hard to perfect.

“Thank you, that is so sweet of you!” she smiled.

“No problem,” he replied, calmly accepting several other notebooks and signing each of them, flashing a wink or a smile before handing each one back. When the last customer reluctantly left the bakery he looked up at Sabine and grinned. “Sorry about that,” he apologized.

“Nothing to apologize for! You handled that very well,” she said.

“Lots of practice. I was trying to prepare myself for this yesterday,” he said. “I decided that for today at least, I’d just have to own it.”

“I’d say you’ve achieved that Gorgeous,” Marinette said, her eyes alight with admiration as she took in his look.

“Glad you like it,” he grinned, leaning down to kiss her. “Today seemed like a good day to wear your shirt.”

“The anti-bullying shirt as I’ve come to think of it,” Marinette said with a slight smile.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Adrien agreed as he put his coat back on. “Shall we go, Princess?”

“Ready when you are!” she replied, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Ooh, you’re even wearing earrings.”

“You did say you liked them at the shoot,” he replied, grinning.

Sabine smiled at them both. “I hope you both have a good day,” she said.

****

“Can I take you out to lunch today?” Adrien asked as they walked to school.

“That sounds nice. I guess you don’t have to go home for lunch today?” she replied.

“More like just plain won’t “ he laughed darkly. “He saddled me with this mess so he doesn’t get to decide how I deal with the aftermath.”

“Yikes,” Marinette said, her eyes widening. “Did you talk to him about it?”

“Oh I did,” he said. “Thus, I want to go somewhere nice so I can talk to you in peace. I reserved that table at the restaurant where we had our second date so we can just walk there.”

“Good thing I dressed up today then,” Marinette said, laughing.

“I-I didn’t even think of that!” he exclaimed. “Sorry… too much on my mind. I’m glad you’re wearing something that you’ll be comfortable going in there with me. I really should have texted you as soon as I did that.”

“It’s ok,” she reassured him as they walked into the school. “I suppose you can’t even see it right now since my coat covers the whole thing. I guess I wanted to look the part too.”

Adrien smiled as he led her into the locker room. He quickly put away his coat and bag after taking what he needed for class. He turned and took a deep breath as he saw Marinette in her marble print dress and some bright pink kitten-heeled ankle boots.

“You look beautiful,” he said, reaching out to stroke her cheek. “I like the boots.”

“Thanks,” she grinned. “I saw them yesterday when I was out and thought they’d be perfect for this dress… plus they’re pink.

Adrien laughed and took her hand. “I feel about as nervous as I did when we came into class after our first date. Although that was more good nervous and this is more bad nervous. Still, it won’t be as bad as the conversation with my father. That calm energy was a gift yesterday.”

“I’m really glad you can access that,” Marinette told him as they walked toward their classroom.

“I’ll bet you ice cream at Andres’ that Kim asks if the phone is doctored,” Adrien muttered to her just before they went inside.

“I probably shouldn’t take that bet but ok,” Marinette agreed with a giggle.

Adrien was greeted by several wolf whistles and some clapping as he came in. Marinette saw a glimpse of pink on his cheeks but he quickly regained his composure and did a quick bow. “I hope you are all enjoying that picture more than I am,” he said, grinning sarcastically.

Alix shrugged. “I can’t say that I care either way but I didn’t realize you were in such great shape, Agreste.”

“He probably isn’t,” Kim scoffed. “There is such a thing as Photoshop.”

“Thanks Kim!” Adrien exclaimed, smirking at him. “You just got me an ice cream date with my girl. Also, thank you Alix for the compliment.”

Marinette laughed. “I knew I was going to lose that bet but I didn’t think it would happen so quickly. Jealous much Kim?”

At that moment, Alya and Nino came in. 

“Hey dude, sorry about the billboard,” Nino said apologetically. “Whoa,” he stopped short as he looked at Marinette and Adrien.

Adrien laughed. “Thanks bro. I knew today would be ridiculous so I though I might as well look the part. And lucky for me, Marinette decided to join me on that.”

“Girl, I love your dress. Did you make that?” Alya asked.

“Yeah,” Marinette nodded shyly.

“She even painted the fabric,” Adrien told Alya, hugging Marinette to him proudly.

“Seriously?” Alya exclaimed. “Wow, that is incredible.”

“Thanks,” Marinette said as she headed for her seat.

“Hey, you never answered my question!” Kim protested.

“That was a question?” Adrien replied. “It didn’t sound like one.” He sat down and bumped fists with Nino who was laughing at his friend’s smug expression.

Marinette leaned forward. “You leaving him to his jealous misery then?” she asked.

“You’re welcome to ruin his day if you want Princess,” he said. “It’ll hurt more coming from you anyway.”

Marinette laughed gleefully. “Hey Kim,” she said clearly. “Just so you know… I was at that shoot and I have three words for you: Definitely not Photoshop.”

“You… were at that shoot?” Kim asked in confusion.

Marinette grinned but said nothing more as she turned back to the front. Adrien turned slightly and winked at her before turning his attention to Miss. Bustier as she entered the classroom.

*****

Aren’t your legs cold?” Adrien asked as they walked to the restaurant.

“A little,” Marinette admitted. “I tried tights but they looked weird so… it’s all right though. I’m not going to be out long.”

Adrien smiled and wrapped an arm around her. “Yeah, we’re nearly there,” he agreed as the red exterior came into view.

“Wow,” Marinete said quietly as he went to open the door. “I can’t believe it’s been almost four months since we came here.”

“I know what you mean. I feel like everything has changed since then,” Adrien replied, letting her go in ahead of him before shutting the door.

“Mr. Agreste,” the maitre’ d greeted them. “It’s nice to see you again!”

“It’s nice to see you too, Miss. Laurent,” he replied.

“I have your table ready for you. Your profile has certainly gone up since you were last here, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, I’m afraid so,” Adrien chuckled wryly as he and Marinette handed over their coats. “I think that is only going to get worse for a while.”

“Well… you deserve your success even if you may not want so much of it,” Miss. Laurent said, bringing them to their table. “Thanks for visiting us again.”

“I’m glad to be here. I have good memories of our last visit,” Adrien said as they slid onto the banquette seating and Miss. Laurent pushed the table back in.

“Your waiter will be here in a few minutes,” she told them, handing them each a lunch menu.

“So,” Marinette said after they placed their order. “What happened yesterday?”

“Well, I was really nervous when I got home for Chinese lessons but Father was nowhere to be seen. Yesterday I thought it would be better to just stay in and not even attempt to go to the bakery. Father saw me sitting in the dining room by myself eating breakfast and he stopped and came in. ‘I guess you decided not to visit that bakery today’ he said to me. I said I guessed he was the one I had to thank for that and he just went off on me about how he was tired of all my secrets and the fact I didn’t tell him about helping at the bakery clearly indicated that I knew it was the wrong thing to do. I said the only thing it indicated was that I thought he’d get angry which didn’t necessarily make it the wrong thing to do. He yelled at me some more and said I should stop being so disrespectful,” Adrien took a deep breath and then continued. “I said I thought it was pretty disrespectful to your parents to put that billboard right next to their business since I’m seeing you and he said ‘Well, you know what the solution to that is.’ At that point, I had to draw pretty damn hard on that calm energy. I said both you and I had worked hard to give him what he asked for and if anything, we’ve over delivered. I told him that if he ever considered suggesting I break up with you he should think long and hard about how much he could stand to lose. He got really angry then and asked what I meant and I said ‘Just think about it,’ and went back to my breakfast like I wasn’t remotely bothered.”

Marinette sat listening, her eyes growing wider and wider. “You are so brave,” she said quietly. “That sounds terrifying.”

“Like I said, the calm energy stuff is a gift,” Adrien said. “Anyway, he looked like he wanted to hit me or something but he just turned around and left. I haven’t seen him since.”

Marinette shook her head in awe. “I wonder what he’s going to do now.”

“I was rather surprised that nothing happened right after that,” Adrien admitted. “He has seemed pretty tired lately. I keep wondering if things are going to get worse again.”

“I know what you mean, “Marinette replied.

“I meant what I said,” Adrien said suddenly. “He can go fuck himself if he thinks he’s going to make me end this. I won’t even pretend to. He’s going to accept this or I’m out. Seventeen or not.” 

“I-I’m relieved that you feel that way,” Marinette replied. “But I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“I’d rather it didn’t as well,” Adrien admitted. “I don’t think it will… he doesn’t need that kind of fall out attached to his profile right now and you did sign that contract so I don’t think that’s a fight he wants to pick.”

“True,” Marinette agreed, smiling slightly. “I’m sending out the first picture for the Instagram campaign on Wednesday. Whether he likes it or not, I’m going to be linked to Gabriel after that.”

“I know we sorted out who gets to release what picture but which one are you starting with?” Adrien asked.

“One of the very first ones with all four of us together on the deck chairs,” she answered.

“Awww,” Adrien said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “Thank you for being so understanding. I’m sorry to put you through so much stress.”

“It’s ok. You are more than worth it to me,” Marinette replied. “It looks like our food is coming.”

Marinette sat back watching the flurry of waiters as they set out silverware, poured more water, placed a basket of bread and finally their plates before them. Adrien smiled at her affectionately as she admired the arrangement of her food before taking a bite. They both focused on their food as they ate although he couldn’t resist reaching over to stroke the back of her neck at one point. She paused and looked over at him.

“Sorry, I’m being distracting aren’t I?” he asked. “I’ve just missed being able to touch you.”

“I really don’t mind,” she assured him. “I’ve missed spending so much time with you.”

“Are you still good to go to the gym with me tonight?”” he asked.

“Of course! I’m looking forward to it,” she smiled. “Although I’m not so sure about this whole induction thing. Hopefully I won’t injure myself trying all the weight machines.”

“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit,” Adrien replied, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“Well, hopefully you’re right,” she said, smiling and leaning into him.

*****

After lunch, they slowly made their way back to school. Marinette snuggled into his side as Adrien wrapped his arm around her, matching his stride to hers. They were just passing the bakery when a young woman made eye contact with Adrien and did a double take. Her eyes flicked up to the billboard that was just behind the couple.

“It’s you!” she exclaimed loudly. Her exclamation caught the attention of several other people milling around and they all turned to look to see who had caught her attention.

Marinette felt Adrien’s arm tighten protectively around her as the group surrounded them.

“You’re Adrien right? Adrien Agreste?”

“Will you sign this for me?”

“I followed you on Instagram, will you follow me back?”

Adrien gently let his arm slip down from Marinette’s shoulder and smiled patiently as the crowd continued to volley questions at him. He accepted notebooks and pens, signing them in his smooth script before handing them back. Marinette stayed close to his side, watching as he smiled and joked with the crowd until they finally relented and let them make their way to school.

“That wasn’t too bad,” Marinette murmured as they went into the building. “You’re a real pro at it now.”

“Thanks,” he smiled. “I was glad to have you with me although I’m relieved they didn’t get aggressive. I know you can handle yourself but I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt either,” Marinette replied, pulling away as they went into the locker room so she could take off her coat.

“You look so beautiful,” Adrien said, pulling her back to him and kissing her fervently. The warning bell rang and he pulled away reluctantly. “You’ve made this day so much better, Marinette. I don’t know if I could have dealt with all this by myself.”

“I’m glad I was able to help,” she replied, taking his hand as they headed back to class.


	60. Chapter 60

The next few days flew by as Marinette and Adrien tried to stay on top of school work and grab a few precious minutes together when they could. Marinette launched the first picture for their Instagram campaign which brought even more attention to their relationship as well as to their friends. By Wednesday night, Marinette was exhausted from replying to messages and deleting any abuse she received. She crawled into bed after finishing her homework and promptly fell asleep.

It was around five in the morning when Tikki woke her up, patting her cheek urgently. “Marinette! Marinette! Wake up! There’s an akuma!”

“Ugh,” Marinette groaned, sitting up groggily. “Tikki, spots on!”

Fortunately, the pink energy crackling over her as she transformed was enough to wake her up properly. She checked her communicator and saw that the akuma was currently in a heavily residential area nearby. Quickly she climbed out of her trap door and leapt off the balcony, expertly slinging out her yo-yo around a light post to break her fall, the red ends of her ponytail catching the light as she cast for a set of traffic lights.

She arrived at the scene in minutes and quickly scanned the area. Chat Noir wasn’t around yet which didn’t surprise her as the akuma was so close to her own home. It appeared to be a young man carrying a newspaper bag, his bicycle cast off nearby.

“How am I supposed to keep this job if everyone keeps cancelling their papers?” he yelled in frustration. “Where are you Ladybug and Chat Noir? Hawk Moth said everyone will have to subscribe if you give him your Miraculous. So come out! I can’t even pay rent as it is. If you want to help this citizen of Paris, you know what you can do!”

“Wow,” Ladybug said quietly, recognizing the desperation of the akuma’s tone. “I can’t believe that pig would exploit this kind of need.”

“Can’t you?” Chat asked, landing next to her. “That bastard doesn’t have any qualms about exploiting anything.”

“I guess some of the akumas are dealing with worse things than others but I feel like he’s exploiting desperation more and more,” she answered.

“Chat Noir! Ladybug! Where are you?” the akuma screamed. “I’m Delivery Boy and I have the news everyone needs to read!” He took out a paper and threw it right through the window of a nearby shop.

“Whoa,” Chat said as the glass shattered. “I didn’t think you could do that with a newspaper.”

“I’ll bet the butterfly is in the bag,” Ladybug replied. “I’m guessing we don’t want to get hit by those newspapers.”

“True, but I don’t think we should leave him down there on his own any longer. People are going to start to panic if he keeps breaking windows at this hour,” Chat said. “I’m going to try and draw his fire away from the buildings. If I get a clear shot at cataclysming his bag, I’ll take it.”

Ladybug nodded reluctantly and he launched himself off the roof. “Hey Delivery Boy! I just heard the mews that you’re looking for some Miraculous!”

“Chat Noir,” the akuma snorted, flinging a paper at him which he quickly dodged, wincing as it hit the side of a car, crumpling the door where it lodged itself.

“I guess it’s a heavy news day,” he joked, using his baton to try and get the akuma off balance.

Ladybug watched as Chat dodged three more papers, one of which knocked some traffic lights askew, another causing a fire hydrant to burst and the final one skimming inches over Chat’s ears as he ducked before slamming into the road and cutting a deep gouge in the tarmac.

“I’ve had enough of this,” she muttered. “Lucky Charm!” A bicycle horn fell into her hand. “What the hell, Tikki,” she asked, glancing down, her eyes falling on the bicycle as it lit up in the telltale polka dotted pattern. She leapt down, snapping the horn onto the bike’s handlebar and pedaling furiously at the akuma, honking the horn as hard as she could. Startled, the akuma turned and started to run toward her.

“You think you can stop me with that bike?” he sneered, reaching into his bag for another paper. He prepared to throw it at her as she picked up speed, determined to mow him down if necessary. Meanwhile, Chat called his cataclysm and raced toward the akuma, catching his bag with an outstretched smoldering claw and reducing it to ash. He breathed a sigh of relief as the purple butterfly flew out.

Ladybug wasted no time, stopping the bicycle abruptly as she opened her yo-yo and caught the butterfly. She quickly purified and released it then yanked the bicycle horn off of the bike and threw it in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!” she cried, watching the ladybugs flood the area, repairing all the damage from the newspapers.

As soon as the area cleared, Chat rushed over to the man who was crouching down in the middle of the street. 

“I’m so sorry!’ the man said, his expression completely exhausted. “I’m two days away from paying rent and I’ve had so many cancellations I don’t know how I’m going to manage. I’ve already picked up three more routes but the subscribers keep going and I have more and more areas to cover. I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Chat kneeled down next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You don’t need to apologize,” he said reassuringly. It sounds like you’re going through a terrible time. Hawk Moth had no right to make things even more stressful for you.”

“I appreciate that Chat,” the man replied. “Especially since I’m sure I was trying to hurt you just now, judging by what akumas usually do.”

“Ah, it’s ok,” Chat grinned wryly. “Part of the job. I’m used to it.”

“I’m sure you’ve been working really hard to think of solutions,” Ladybug said as she came over and joined them.

“Oh, I have,” the man assured them. “It’s just that… these early hours work the best right now. My wife works days and I watch our little boy while she’s gone. It’s this or late nights and I thought this sort of thing would be safer.”

“Hmm,” Chat said thoughtfully. “Are you only looking at delivery work or would you consider something else?”

“I-I’m not sure,” the man faltered. “I’ve been trying so hard to make this work but maybe that’s the wrong thing to focus on.”

“Talk to your wife,” Ladybug advised. “Maybe if you work together, you can think of something else that works for you both.”

“That’s… a good idea,” the man said. “She’s probably going to be annoyed with me for letting things get so out of hand.”

Chat smiled sympathetically. “She’ll be more annoyed if you don’t say anything and it all inevitably comes out later, don’t you think?”

“When you put it that way…” the man trailed off and sighed. “You’re right. Thanks for your help. I’m going to finish my deliveries and go home.”

“Glad to be of service,” Chat replied with a theatrical bow. “I need to head out now.”

“And me,” Ladybug added, offering her fist to him. “Pound it!” they chorused.

The delivery man watched as they jetted off in different directions before returning to his work.

*****

Ladybug landed on her balcony, ducking down as her de-transformation crackled over her.

“That was close,” Tikki said quietly as Marinette crept through her trap door.

“Yeah, I was afraid I was going to have to stop and hide on the way,” Marinette confessed as she went down her ladder and fetched a macaron from the cookie jar for Tikki.

Her phone buzzed as she crawled back into bed.

Adrien: Home safe. Had to recharge on way. Good job <3

Marinette smiled and took a selfie of herself curled up in her duvet on Snapchat. ‘Wish you were here’ she typed into the caption and sent it to him. Her phone buzzed a minute later and saw he had sent a message back. She opened Snapchat again and smiled as she saw his tired but handsome face smiling sleepily at her. ‘Me too’ the caption read. She put her phone down and tried to relax enough to fall back asleep.


	61. Chapter 61

It was Saturday afternoon and Marinette was just finishing her homework when she heard her phone chime with a text message.

Adrien: Just finished lesson and home alone. Are you free?

Marinette smiled in delight and quickly texted him back.

Marinette: Come on over! Can you stay for dinner? We can go straight to the gym after that.  
Adrien: I’d love to. See you in a few Princess. <3

“Good news?” Tikki asked with a smile.

“Yeah, Adrien can come over for the evening. I know we’ve been managing to get some time together but not this much. I’ve really missed him.”

“I know,” Tikki replied reassuringly. “You should both be proud of how much you are juggling at the moment.

“We still need to take more time to meditate though,” Marinette sighed. “It’s so difficult to find time when we won’t be interrupted.”

“Have you thought of any more things you think you should talk about during meditation?” Tikki asked.

“I’m trying to. The things we talk about just seem to come out at the time. I’m not sure if it’s just going to be lots of conversations or if there will be some thought or conclusion that we eventually get to and we stay with that,” Marinette replied thoughtfully.

“I think you’re just going to have to keep experimenting,” Tikki said. “The energy is definitely getting more powerful so you’re on the right track.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Marinette said gratefully.

Tikki smiled and nuzzled her cheek. “You really are doing so well, Marinette. You both are. Now if you don’t mind, I feel like having a little snack.”

“Go ahead,” Marinette said, taking the lid off the cookie jar so Tikki could retrieve a macaron.

Marinette was relaxing on her chaise when she heard a knock on her trap door. “Come in!” she called. She smiled as Adrien opened the trap door and came in. “Hey Gorgeous,” she greeted him. “That was quick!”

“It was, wasn’t it?” he asked, laughing quietly as he shrugged off his coat and hung it next to Marinette’s before taking off his shoes. “I think Gorilla is becoming my rather willing partner in crime.” He sat down next to Marinette and pulled her into his lap, bringing his legs up until he was cradling her against him. “I’ve missed you so much,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair.

“I’ve missed you too,” she replied, nuzzling his chest. “So what did Gorilla do?”

“Well,” Adrien replied, grinning, “He came back from dropping Father and Nathalie at Gabriel and texted me ‘In the car whenever you want to leave’ so I texted you and went straight out there and we left. I told him I was staying for dinner and we’d be going to the gym from there and he just gave me a thumbs up.”

Marinette laughed. “What a guy. I’ll have to make him something extra nice if he’s going to help you like that.”

Adrien laughed. “I’m sure he’d appreciate it. Just so you know, he loves chocolate. He’s constantly got it squirrelled away in the car, although not so much anymore since you’ve become an official provider of snacks.”

“Maybe I’ll make him something with lots of chocolate one of these days,” Marinette laughed.

“Yeah, he’d really love that,” Adrien replied, smiling at her affectionately. “You know…” he grinned as he changed the subject. “You said you finished your onesie as well as the dress. When do I get to see it?”

“I’ll change into it right now if you want,” Marinette told him.

“Yes, I definitely want,” he assured her as he let her go.

Grinning, she got up and went to the closet, pulling the black onesie out. She peeled off her leggings and stepped into it, pulling it up to her waist before belting it.

“Awww, you even made a tail!” he exclaimed.

“Of course,” she replied, teasingly as she took off her oversized pink hoodie.

“Wow,” Adrien managed as he looked at her.

Marinette smiled as she pulled the sleeves up on the onesie. “I take it you like the not pink bra?”

“Well… yes,” Adrien admitted, watching as she zipped up, covering her black lace bralette. “I’ve never seen you in anything like that before. “But… oh my….” he trailed off as she pulled the hood up and did a silly prancing walk back to him. “What was that?” he asked, laughing as she sat down in his lap again. 

“Couldn’t you tell? That was my cat walk!” she teased.

Adrien pulled her close. “I love you so much,” he said, still laughing. Alya’s right. You are the cutest kitty ever. The ears on the hood…my heart may explode from the cuteness.”

Marinette snuggled against him. “I love you too and I gotta say, it’s extremely cozy.”

“Yeah, mine is too,” he grinned. “At some point I want a picture of us together in them although I won’t share it.”

“That sounds nice,” she agreed. “Speaking of pictures, I saw you went straight for the kill on Friday.”

“You must be talking about Instagram,” he grinned. “Yeah, as you noticed I went for one of the ones where we were standing on the steps and looking at each other.”

“Did your father say anything about it?” Marinette asked.

“Not yet,” he replied. “I just wanted to make it abundantly clear to him and anyone else who needs to know that we’re together.” 

“That’s really sweet of you,” Marinette replied, nuzzling his neck.

“Mmm, you feel so cuddly,” Adrien said, squeezing her.

“Do you want to go snuggle on my bed?” she asked.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he grinned, scooping her over his shoulder.

“Hey!” she protested, giggling and smacking him playfully on the backside as he carried her up the ladder.

“I can do that too, you know,” he said, patting her on the bottom and laughing. Carefully, he slid her off his shoulder, sitting her down on the bed as he came up to join her. Marinette grinned mischievously at him as he pulled her into his lap. 

“Now you’re my cute kitty,” he murmured as he held her close. “Look, you even put a little bell on the zipper.” He flicked it playfully.

“I’m not going to miss important design features now am I?” she asked, giggling quietly.

“I suppose you aren’t,” Adrien mused, nuzzling her cheek. “This may even be a superior design since the zipper down the front actually works.”

“I think that’s in your own best interest in terms of the supersuit. I don’t think you need that type of wardrobe malfunction when you’re Chat Noir,” Marinette replied, laughing.

“I think both zippers are in my own best interest,” he replied, winking at her flirtatiously.

“Probably,” Marinette agreed, her eyes twinkling impishly. “Go ahead then Buggaboy. You can look if you want.”

Adrien groaned. “Why does that sound so much sexier now? Last time you were just trolling me!” 

“I don’t know but I’m certainly thinking about role reversal in an entirely different way,” she said slyly, watching his cheeks flush.

“If your eyes weren’t so gorgeous and blue, I’d think you stole my Miraculous right about now,” he murmured. “Also you are wrecking my self-restraint.”

Marinette grinned. “I don’t need to wear your Miraculous to get inspiration from Plagg. Sorry though, I’m probably getting a little carried away flirting with you.”

“Nooo, don’t apologize. Believe me, I’ll be thinking about this conversation for a while,” Adrien said.

“So will I,” Marinette assured him. “Although it’s pretty difficult to stop with the sexy thoughts lately. Everytime I go outside, I’m reminded of our trip. I know you are not a fan of the billboard but it makes me think about watching you as Vincent took pictures and seeing your face when I took my dress off and… lots of other memories.”

Adrien pulled her to him suddenly and kissed her hard on the mouth. She stiffened in surprise momentarily before relaxing into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

“I want you so much,” he sighed in her ear.

“I want you too,” she whispered, clinging to him, lost in the feeling that if she let go, she might fall right off the edge of the earth.

Gently, he laid her down on her back before kissing her again, one hand playing with the little bell on her zipper.

“Go ahead,” she invited, looking up at him.

“I… I don’t want to go too far,” he said hesitantly.

”You won’t,” she replied reassuringly.

Slowly, he pulled the zipper down to where it ended at her waist, his eyes alighting on the contrast of the opaque black lace of her bralette against her pale skin. Gently, he ran his fingers over the edge of it, feeling the scalloped border of the lace against the softness of her skin.

“You feel so good,” he whispered as he pushed the onesie open and ran his hand lightly over one of her breasts. “Are you sure this is ok?”

“It’s more than ok,” she replied. “I love feeling you touch me like this.”

He looked up and smiled at her, his eyes a dark almost glittering green. He shifted closer to her and kissed her neck and down her chest before resting his head on her breast and listening to her heart, lightly stroking her stomach.

Marinette sighed deeply and ran her hand through his silky hair, enjoying the way it felt against her skin. Instinctively, she started to scratch his scalp where his kitty ears would be, smiling as he made contented noises. They laid there peacefully for several minutes until there was a knock on the door.

“Marinette? Adrien?” Sabine called. “Dinner is just about ready. Would you mind coming down to help?”

“No problem, Maman, we’ll be right there,” Marinette called as she sat up.

Adrien grinned as he sat up next to her. “Well, that was… really amazing,” he told her, smiling as he stroked her cheek. “Who knew what an irresistible kitty you could be?”

“I certainly didn’t,” Marinette laughed. “I’d better put my regular clothes back on before we go downstairs.”

****

“Adrien!” Tom greeted him as he and Marinette walked in. “I’ve missed you son.”

“I’ve missed all of you,” Adrien replied. “Thank you for all the support. It’s really helped me feel better about this whole mess with the billboard.”

“I’m glad if anything we’ve said has helped,” Tom replied as he cut up a baguette. “I wish we could do more.”

“I don’t think there’s anything more you could do. There’s no reasoning with Father so it is what it is,” Adrien said as he pulled out some plates and took them to the table.

“I was thinking of opening the wine from Cyprus that Marinette brought us,” Sabine said. “What do you think?”

“Sounds great,” Tom said, grinning.

Marinette smiled as she got out the wine glasses and brought them to the table. Tom opened the bottle as Sabine brought over the quiche and a salad.

“I don’t know if Marinette told you this but the billboard placement was deliberate,” Adrien said as Sabine dished everyone up.

“Are you serious?” Tom asked, looking dumbfounded.

“Yep, apparently it’s payback for me helping out here,” Adrien said grimly. “We had an argument about it on Sunday. He came in to gloat at me that morning.”

“My goodness Adrien,” Tom breathed. “That’s awful.”

“Yeah well, he’s awful in general. He told me that I obviously knew it was wrong or I would have told him I was doing it. I said I didn’t tell him because I knew he’d get angry but that didn’t mean I considered it the wrong thing to do,” Adrien said. “That made him pretty mad I guess. I haven’t spoken to him or seen him since which is fine with me. I’m tired of trying to keep my cool while he seems like he’s on the edge of lashing out.”

Tom chuckled. “I shouldn’t laugh son but I can’t help but be impressed with your composure. I’m sure he’s finding that rather unnerving.”

“Good,” Adrien replied. “I’m not going to do anything to hurt him which is more than he can say already. Anyway,” he changed the subject. “Enough of my grim drama. Has everything been all right at the bakery?”

“It’s been fine,” Sabine said, smiling. “We certainly are getting more customers of a certain age but they’ve caused no problems.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Adrien replied. “If this works out to your benefit, that is some comfort!” He took a sip of his wine. “This is making me wish even more than usual that I was still in Cyprus.”

“It was definitely a nice break from reality,” Marinette agreed.

“The best,” Adrien said. “There were points where I was actually relaxed. It’s been a long time since I felt like that while in public. It was so nice to go out and not have to worry about being noticed. Still, I guess we are finding ways to go out here in Paris that are safe.”

“So how _are_ you liking the gym, Macaron?” Tom asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Marinette laughed. “I’m doing better than you would think, Papa! I learned how to use the weight machines the other day but I still like the swimming pool the best. One of the guests was recommending spending ten minutes in the sauna or the steam room and then going in the pool if I ever want a good wake up.”

“I saw you talking to her,” Adrien said. “I wondered what that was about.”

“Yeah, I didn’t recognize her or anything. I was just waiting for you on one of the benches near the pool and she struck up a conversation,” Marinette replied.

“Are you two going to the gym tonight?” Sabine asked.

“Yep,” Adrien replied. “It’s on the schedule.”

“Does your Father check up to make sure you’re there?” Tom asked.

“More likely it’s Nathalie doing that,” Adrien replied. “I had to tell the gym it was all right for them to see if I checked in or I never would have been able to add it to my schedule.”

“He’s in for a rude awakening when you turn eighteen,” Tom said, chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this rather fluffy chapter! 🥰


	62. Chapter 62

By Wednesday, Marinette and Adrien had fallen into an odd weekday rhythm, allowing extra time to account for the inevitable mobs of fans he was encountering as word had gotten out over how frequently he was spotted in the vicinity of the billboard by the Dupain Cheng Bakery. Gorilla had taken to parking up and getting out with him as he hurried into the bakery to get Marinette. To her surprise, she was also the subject of increasing interest and she started getting requests for autographs as well. She did her best to follow Adrien’s lead when it came to what she was willing to do for anyone who asked.

“Why don’t you do selfies with anyone anymore?” she asked as they walked to school, closely shadowed by Gorilla.

“I’ve learned it’s not a good idea,” Adrien said. “If I start, everyone wants one and some use it as a chance to try and grope me. I got tired of dancing around every time someone tried to grab my ass so I just don’t do it anymore. I might make an exception for a single fan if I think it’ll be ok but otherwise I steer clear.”

“That’s awful,” Marinette said sadly.

“It’s ok, Princess. I’ve learned how to prevent it and I can prevent it for you so that’s worth something to me,” he replied, smiling wryly as he took her hand.

Marinette smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked into the building. “Are we still going to the gym tonight?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it!” he grinned. “I’ll have you know I congratulate myself every time we go. I can’t believe I got away with this idea… although I didn’t say you were joining with me and I don’t think Gorilla is inclined to give that information to Father or Nathalie.”

Marinette laughed. “He really is becoming a partner in crime in all this.”

“We’re finding new members of Team Adrinette all the time,” Adrien agreed, laughing with her.

******

After dinner, Marinette hurried to get her things ready for the gym. She had finished her first attempt at activewear, a flowy jersey cotton tank top in rose pink with a knotted racerback design and a gray unitard. She stuffed them in her bag along with her swimsuit and a new pair of rose colored Gola sneakers. She skipped down the stairs, pausing to grab the box of treats on the kitchen table that she had made up for Gorilla and then headed the rest of the way down to the service door, bursting outside just as he pulled up outside. 

“Hey Gorgeous!” she exclaimed breathlessly as she kissed Adrien’s cheek. Smiling, she passed the box of baked goods to Gorilla before buckling herself in.

“You seem pretty excited,” Adrien observed with a smile. “What’s up Bu-ttercup?”

Marinette laughed and winked at him, acknowledging his quick save. “Buttercup? I’m pretty sure that’s you, blondie,” she teased.

“Blondie?” he replied in mock offense.

“Buttercup if you prefer,” she replied smoothly, her blue eyes twinkling. 

“I guess I earned that,” he grinned. “So before I made the grievous mistake of comparing my girlfriend to a pretty yellow flower, you looked excited. What’s up?”

“Awww, poor Adrikins,” Marinette cooed as she continued to tease him, giggling as he wrinkled his nose at her.

“Please, please, do not call me that. Blondie, Sunshine, hell Buttercup… anything but Adrikins,” he begged, wincing as he repeated the nickname he hated above all others.

“Don’t worry, that is the only time I’m ever doing that,” she assured him. “I feel like I need to bleach my mouth or something now.”

Adrien laughed and kissed her cheek. “Serves you right using that terrible nickname. Should you ever choose to horrify me with that again, I may have to resort to calling you cuddle muffin or snuggle bunny in front of Nino and Alya.”

“Yikes, that is a worthy threat,” Marinette replied, cringing at the thought. “Duly noted… Buttercup.”

Gorilla snorted with laughter as he pulled in front of the gym. 

“I guess you get the last word, Princess,” Adrien said, still laughing.

“I guess so!” she exclaimed, getting out of the car with her bag. “Well, you’ll find out in a few minutes what I’m excited about.”

“Oooh, I’m intrigued,” he said, reaching over to tickle her side playfully as they walked into the gym and slid their passes through the reader. She darted around, trying to avoid him as he tried to tickle her again on the way to the locker rooms.

“See you in a few, Gorgeous,” she said, winking as she went into the women’s changing room.

“I’ll be waiting,” he promised with a grin.

Marinette quickly changed into her new outfit and slid on the pink shoes which featured a flower pattern she hadn’t been able to resist. She scooped her hair into a high ponytail and headed out into the gym.

“Hey!” Adrien greeted her, smiling widely as he looked her up and down. “Did you make this?”

“Yep,” she grinned. “I bought this gray stretchy fabric when we went to the store together and I already had the pink jersey left over from another project. I bought the shoes at the same time as I got my pink boots since I got paid by Gabriel.”

“Awww, they’re very you,” he replied, kissing her cheek. “So what are you planning to do tonight?”

“Do the weight machine circuit and work on my plan for world domination,” she said, winking at him playfully. “How about you?”

“Working with a personal trainer,” he said. “No idea what he’s got planned. If nothing else, meet me back here in forty-five minutes and we’ll go for a swim, ok?”

“Ok,” she agreed with a smile, bouncing off to the weight machine area.

Adrien smiled as he watched her retreating form, ponytail swishing cheerfully. She turned at the last moment and blew him a kiss before disappearing into the large room.

****

It was just over forty-five minutes later and Adrien was waiting in the appointed spot, stretching his arms and feeling a strange mixture of energized and exhausted. He grinned as he saw Marinette suddenly appear from the weight machine room and jog toward him.

“Hey! I didn’t keep you waiting long, did I?” she asked anxiously.

“No, I’ve only been here a minute or two and I needed to stretch more anyway. That was rough,” he replied.

Marinette smiled. “Are you going to have any energy left to go swimming?” she asked.

“I won’t be doing any laps,” he laughed. “All I want to do is hang out with you anyway.”

“That sounds good to me,” she agreed as they headed for the locker rooms. “I’d like to try the sauna for a bit first. What do you think?”

“Yeah, that sounds pretty good actually,” Adrien replied. “Want to meet me here in a few minutes and we’ll walk over there together?”

“Sure,” Marinette answered before heading into the women’s room.

*****

Marinette and Adrien emerged almost simultaneously, each of them carrying a towel.

Adrien turned as he saw a familiar flash of pink and smiled widely. “Aww, yes!” he cheered. “The pink bikini is back!”

“And I’m all out of surprises,” Marinette laughed.

“For now anyway,” Adrien winked at her, taking her hand as they walked to the swimming area.

“For now,” Marinette acknowledged with a grin.

There was only one person in the sauna when they entered and he gave them a knowing grin before getting up and hurrying out.

“Does he know something I don’t?” Adrien asked, laughing quietly after the door shut behind him.

“I guess he thought we had plans,” Marinette smirked as she sat next to him on the wooden bench, swinging her legs. “This bench is so high. It makes me feel even shorter.”

“Aww, you’re the cutest,” he crooned, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

The extra warmth of his touch caused Marinette to start and she looked up at him in surprise. She saw his eyes darken as their gazes met.

“I think that guy may have had a point,” he murmured, pulling her into his lap and kissing her hard on the mouth.

“Mmmm,” she moaned into his mouth as he thrust his tongue against hers, kissing him back just as passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He shivered as their bodies touched, their skin hot from the sauna, and wrapped his arms around her back, one hand pushing against her lower back and holding her against him, the other clutching at her top as he pushed her chest against his. “Oh,” she sighed as he kissed her neck down to her collarbone, his hand on her bikini clutching even harder until she felt an alarming twang as he unhooked it.

“Oh Marinette!” he broke away in surprise. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to…”

Marinette just laughed and turned around. “You better do that back up before someone comes in here and sees us like this.”

“Yeah… yeah… of course,” he said, sounding flustered as he reached over and hooked the straps back together again.

“Thanks,” Marinette replied, turning back around. “So… what did you just see then Gorgeous?”

“I may… have had… a small glimpse of perfection,” he admitted, a dazed grin on his face.

Marinette laughed. “I thought as much. I can’t really feel sorry about that when you have that look on your face.,” she said teasingly.

“Well.. I guess I’m glad of that,” he said, looking relieved. “I honestly wasn’t trying to do that.”

“I’d have been impressed if you were in a way. Undoing a bra with one hand is a pretty good trick,” she grinned.

“I think jumping into the pool might be a good idea at this point, he told her, getting up and trying to keep his eyes off her chest.

“Right behind you,” she agreed, following him out of the sauna. 

It was only a few steps to the pool and it was nearly empty with the two other guests doing laps on the other side. Wasting no time, they both leapt in and gasped at the sensation of the cold water.

“Wow! This feels amazing!” Marinette exclaimed, floating on her back.

“It does,” Adrien agreed as he dived down in the water and then resurfaced. “I really did need to cool down after that.”

Marinette laughed softly. “No relaxing in the hot tub tonight, huh?”

“Probably not,” Adrien replied. “Still, I’m loving these gym dates.”

“Me too,” Marinette agreed. “Up until today, I’d say they felt very wholesome but now I’m not so sure.”

“Yeah, well, can’t be wholesome all the time, can we?” he asked, winking at her playfully.

“No,” she said. “Too frustrating.” She let her legs float down and then swam over to the steps. “I think I’m done. I’m going to shower off.”

“Good idea,” Adrien said as he followed her out and they both grabbed their towels.

******

Gorilla was waiting for them at the entrance when they came out. Adrien opened the door for Marinette before sliding in next to her. As soon as they were both buckled up, he slipped his arm around her waist and squeezed her to him.

“Are you going to be at the meeting on Friday at Gabriel?” Marinette asked, smiling up at him.

“Yeah,” Adrien replied. “I think they are going to be talking about how the Helios launch is going and Fashion Week.”

“How is the Helios launch going?” Marinette asked curiously. “Have you heard anything?”

“I have,” he replied, “The head designers have been keeping in touch. The top three presales are the yellow shorts from the billboard, your fabulous pink bikini and Alya’s orange… monokini?”

“Yeah, that’s the word,” Marinette affirmed. “Do you know the top ten?”

“I can’t remember exactly but I know the colors and styles from the Instagram shoot are the most popular and there is stuff that we all wore. We each wore some color variation of nearly everything in the line. There are only three styles of men’s shorts and they were all worn at some point although not in every color variation obviously. There is one suit in the women’s line that hasn’t been worn yet and it has not been selling as well.”

“Well, I’m glad there’s a mix of everything we wore doing well,” Marinette said. “Are the presales…. Good?”

“Very,” Adrien assured her, grinning.

“Great!” Marinette exclaimed. “And we’re not even done sharing photos yet!”

“Yep, I’m hoping that means this meeting will be a positive one,” Adrien said.

“Will your father be there?” she asked.

“I have no idea,” Adrien admitted.

Marinette sighed and leaned against him. “Well at least we’ll be there together whether he shows up or not.”


	63. Chapter 63

On Friday afternoon, Marinette rushed home after school to get ready for the meeting at the Gabriel office. She put on her painted dress and her new boots before carefully french braiding her hair. She quickly put on some makeup, grabbed her bag and hurried downstairs. 

“Good luck with the meeting,” Sabine said, smiling at Marinette as she came into the bakery. “I just saw Gorilla pull up outside. Here’s a croissant and some coffee for him.”

“Thanks Maman,” Marinette said, taking them from Sabine before nudging the door open with her foot and heading outside.

Gorilla was waiting next to the car and opened the door as she approached. He grinned happily as he took his snack from Marinette. She smiled back and slid inside the car.

“Hey Princess,” Adrien greeted her, taking her hand and kissing it.

“Hello,” she replied as she buckled herself in. “I was hoping we would be riding in together.”

“I’m not sure I have it in me to walk in there without you,” he admitted. “I haven’t even seen Father since…” he trailed off trying to remember. “Monday I think. He didn’t even say anything. Still mad about our conversation after the whole billboard drama I guess. Anyway, that means I have no idea if he’ll be in the meeting or not.”

“It’ll be ok, even if he’s there,” Marinette said reassuringly.

“I hope so,” Adrien said nervously, still holding her hand in his.

“Hey,” she said softly, reaching up with her free hand to lightly touch his face. “It’s going to be alright,” she reassured him, gazing into his eyes as he turned to look at her. “We can do this. We’ve handled much worse.”

His eyes softened and the nervous look faded from his expression. “Thanks Marinette. I needed the pep talk.”

“Anytime,” She replied, leaning up to kiss him. “It looks like we’re here.”

Marinette waited as Gorilla came around and opened the door for them. “Thanks Gorilla,” she replied as she slid out, Adrien following close behind. It was cold and windy outside and they wasted no time hurrying into the building.

“Adrien! Marinette!” Celine exclaimed as she came over to give them each a hug. “I’m so glad to see you!”

“Me too,” Marinette replied, hugging her back. “I’ve missed hanging out with you.”

“I’ve missed both of you,” Celine said. “Life has been very boring since we got back from the trip.”

“I wish I could say the same,” Adrien said wryly. 

“I suppose you do,” Celine said sympathetically. “Getting chased around more?”

“Yep,” Adrien replied.

“Have you told her about…” Marinette trailed off and looked at him significantly.

“No,” Adrien replied, sighing. “It’s a long story, Celine. I’ll tell you about it later.”

“Doesn’t sound like a happy story,” Celine observed.

“No, it isn’t. Things have been pretty messed up lately. We’re managing though,” Adrien replied, wrapping his arm around Marinette. “Anyway, we should probably get going or we’ll be late.”

Celine nodded and led them to the elevator. They all got in and she pressed the button for the top floor. “We’re in the boardroom today,” she said. “Marinette, when are you going to start coming in for your internship?”

“Next week,” Marinette replied. “I’m going to be here Tuesdays and Thursdays for the next three weeks and then Monday, Wednesday and Friday the week after that. The show is the following week and I’ll be helping out with that too however I can.”

“That’s right. It’s on Friday of that week,” Celine confirmed. “Do you know where you’ll be working while you’re here?”

Marinette shook her head. “I haven’t received a schedule yet.”

“Well, I hope I get to claim at least one day,” she grinned.

“Oooh, I do too! I’d love to learn more about how you do your job!” she exclaimed.

Adrien smiled at her affectionately. “I bet you’d be great,” he said.

“Hey!” Celine exclaimed suddenly as they got out of the elevator and she looked more closely at Marinette. “Is this dress…”

“Yeah,” Marinette nodded. “This is the fabric we were talking about on the way to the shoot.”

“Wow doll, it’s beautiful!” Celine exclaimed. “I love the design. I can’t believe you’ve already finished it!”

“I’ve had some time on my hands since Adrien went home,” Marinette said. “I’ve been trying to keep myself busy.”

“I suppose you have,” she replied sympathetically as she led them to the board room and scanned her ID card. “After you!”

Marinette and Adrien entered the board room and were immediately surprised by how many people were there, including Gabriel Agreste who was presiding at the head of the table.

“Hello Father,” Adrien greeted him as the three of them found seats. “I was wondering if you would be attending this meeting.”

“There are a lot of important things to discuss,” Gabriel snapped. “Of course I’m here. Where else would I be?”

Adrien held up his hands in a truce gesture. “Hey, I’m not questioning why you’re here. I just know you’re busy.”

Marinette looked at him sympathetically, wishing she could give him a hug. She looked around the table and noted several familiar faces. As well as Celine, she also saw Victor, Margot, Martin, Camille, Frederic, Dominique and Vincent. She also saw several people were present that she didn’t recognize.

“So from what I understand, this meeting is about Helios and Paris Fashion Week. Is that right?” Adrien asked.

“That’s correct,” Frederic said. “We’ve decided to do a launch party for Helios during Fashion Week and we want both you and Marinette to be involved.”

“This is in addition to the runway show for the Autumn/Winter line?” Adrien asked.

“For you Adrien, yes,” Martin confirmed.

“So what do you want me to do at the launch party?” Marinette asked.

“We are planning to have a more informal runway show at the event and we’d like you to model with Adrien due to the interest you have received as a couple and from the Instagram campaign,” Frederic explained.

“I don’t claim to be any kind of model but… I’ll do my best,” Marinette replied hesitantly.

“It’s in your contract,” Gabriel replied crisply. “I’d say you don’t have a choice.”

“Where?” Marinette asked in confusion. “This has just been announced. I signed the contract weeks ago.”

“You’ll find there is a clause relating to publicity appearances for Helios. This qualifies,” he replied, looking at her steadily.

“That’s fine sir. As I said, I’ll do my best,” she replied calmly.

“Someone make sure she gets some training. I don’t need her wrecking the whole show,” Gabriel said, glaring around the table. “And while I’m on the subject, try and pick out something more tasteful from the collection for her. It’s all very well seeing her parading around half naked with my son on Instagram but I won’t have it at this launch party,” he said, glaring pointedly at Marinette.

Marinette could see Adrien’s knuckles turn white as he clenched his fists in anger. Briefly, she touched his arm before turning to Gabriel, drawing deep on the calm energy running through her.

“Tell me, Mr. Agreste, how many of the Helios designs were run by you?” she asked.

“All of them of course,” he snapped.

“And how many of them did you approve?” she persisted.

“Nothing with my name on it goes out without my approval!” Gabriel’s temper was visibly growing but Marinette continued on undeterred.

“Everything I’ve worn in the Instagram campaign… what are the pre-orders like?”

Gabriel’s expression shifted from irritation to rage to resignation. “Sold out as of 3pm this afternoon. We’re working on our first re-order to get more stock as close to the launch as possible.”

“So let me get this straight,” Marinette said, keeping her gaze focused on Gabriel. “You disapprove of at least one of the swimsuits I wore--And I can probably guess which one, Mr. Agreste-- the designs of which you saw and approved. So are these swimsuits ok for other girls to wear but not me? Or can I wear them too, just not in front of your son?” 

She glanced around the room at that point noting several shocked expressions. She also noticed Frederic and Dominique trying to hide their smiles. Gabriel glared at her but sat back as if he was waiting to hear what she would say next. “I know you’re referring to the pink suit. I picked it because I liked how it looked on me and I decided to take a risk because I’ve never worn anything like it and I wanted to push myself to do something different. Just so you know, I’ve had a lot of positive feedback from girls and women about everything I chose and so has my friend Alya. They are all excited because they’ve seen these things being worn by us and they think something they’ve seen us wearing will work for them. That’s why you’re getting pre-orders. If someone thinks I look good in the bikini _you approved_ and then decides to buy it, I’m not sure what’s distasteful about that.”

“I.don’t.want.to.see.it.at.the.launch.party,” Gabriel bit out the words angrily.

“I’ll be happy to choose something different… or Celine can choose something for me. I just don’t like the insinuation that I did something wrong because I don’t think I did,” Marinette replied.

“Can we just get on with the rest of the meeting?” Gabriel said, impatiently.

Marinette sat back feeling suddenly exhausted. The conversation awkwardly turned to Fashion Week but she heard almost none of it. The calming energy was helping but she had used all her nerve to confront Gabriel and now all she wanted to do was lie down in a dark room somewhere. She saw that Celine was taking notes and decided she would ask if there was anything she needed to know later. Occasionally she saw Gabriel staring fixedly at her and she stared right back, trying to suppress the rising feeling of contempt she felt each time. She could see from Adrien’s drawn expression that he was feeling the effects of the confrontation too and there was nothing she wanted more than to crawl in his lap and reassure him that she was ok and everything would be fine. She waited patiently for the meeting to end, hoping fervently that there wasn’t much more to cover. She was startled from her thoughts by Gabriel getting up abruptly.

“I need to leave,” he announced shortly and quickly made his way out of the room.

The rest of the attendees sat in shocked silence as they listened to his footsteps grow fainter as he left. Marinette took a deep breath and let it out.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Adrien asked quietly. She nodded shakily, suddenly feeling a flood of overwhelming emotions. Then Adrien’s arms were around her. “He had no right to do that,” Adrien told her as he rubbed her back soothingly. “I’m so sorry Marinette… I just can’t believe he did that… this is because I posted that picture… I thought if anything, he’d get mad at me. It didn’t occur to me…”

“He should not have done that for any reason,” a woman at the table he had never met said. “As Marinette said, she was wearing clothing from the line which have sold out. There was no need for that.”

Victor sighed. “He’s getting worse. He’s been difficult since Emilie disappeared but I’ve never seen him do anything like that before.”

“I have,” Adrien said, still leaning over to hold Marinette. “Right now, I’m wishing I was still in Cyprus. I’d do photo shoots every day if it meant I could keep Marinette away from him.”

“It’s ok,” Marinette replied, trying to reassure him. “I’m already feeling a little better. I’ll be fine.”

“So you’re Gabriel’s son,” the woman who had spoken before said. “I’m new here. I replaced Jacques as the Head of HR. My name is Odette Vergne. I’m afraid I haven’t really spent much time with your father yet.”

Victor snorted. “Don’t hold your breath. The only person he deals with regularly anymore is Nathalie.”

“Ah yes, I met them both at my interview. I haven’t seen much of them since,” Odette said thoughtfully. “Really, I only came to this meeting hoping to get a chance to talk to him and maybe get introduced to some of the senior staff.”

“I wouldn’t count on Gabriel for that,” Celine said dryly. She turned to Marinette. “I’ve half a mind to pick out the same damn bikini in a different color. I’m not surprised it sold out.”

“Is only the pink version sold out?” Marinette asked.

“Pink, teal and purple are completely gone,” she replied. “Very limited stock in yellow, orange and blue. The site took on a huge influx of traffic after Adrien posted a week ago.”

“So I feel like I need to talk to Mr. Agreste about… what he said,” Odette stated. “I realize he’s the owner and that makes this situation quite difficult but that was harrassment.”

“I don’t want to file a complaint,” Marinette said flatly. “At least, not right now. I think it would cause far more problems than it would solve.”

“I understand,” Odette said reluctantly. “I still need to make sure something like this doesn’t happen again.”

Martin handed her his business card. “Before you do anything, give me a call later and let’s set up a meeting. You should definitely not try having a conversation like that with him until you at least understand what’s been happening here for the last five years.”

“All right, thank you,” Odette said, taking the card.

“Is there any reason I still need to be here?” Marinette asked.

Victor smiled sympathetically. “Before you go, can we work out a schedule for where you’ll be for the next two weeks?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Marinette replied. “I’ll be here Tuesday and Thursday both weeks”

“I’m claiming one!” Celine exclaimed.

“Me too!” Margot added, laughing. 

“Can we have her for a day?” Frederic asked. “I know we’re not involved in preparing for Fashion Week but we do have a lot going on.”

“I’d like Marinette to be present at our launch party meeting, which is that last Thursday afternoon,” Martin said.

“Well, first come, first served!” Victor laughed. “Your time is officially spoken for, Marinette. How about we just go in the order of everyone who spoke up. Tuesday with Celine, Thursday with Margot and I, next Tuesday with Frederic and Dominique and Thursday with Martin.”

“Adrien, can you come next Thursday as well?” Martin asked.

“Of course,” he replied.

“Why don’t we just adjourn this meeting now?” Victor suggested.

“Fine with me,” Martin agreed, standing up. “I’m very sorry you had to experience that Marinette. I’m rather disgusted that a man his age sees fit to treat a sixteen-year-old girl in that manner.”

“You’re only sixteen?” Odette gasped. “What on earth is he thinking?”

“She’s my girlfriend,” Adrein replied. “I don’t think he’s that happy about it but he has no reasonable excuse as to why.”

“Come on you two, I’ll walk you out,” Celine said, getting up.

“Thanks, Celine,” Marinette replied. “I’ll see you all later, I imagine.” The rest of the group nodded.

When the trio got into the elevator, Celine turned to look at them both. “I realize now isn’t the time but I want to hear what’s been happening.”

“How about we go out for dinner after Marinette’s internship with you on Tuesday?” Adrien suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Marinette agreed.

“Great. Tuesday will be a lot more fun than this was. I promise,” Celine said, giving her a hug.

“That’s a pretty low bar to reach for,” Marinette exclaimed, managing a small laugh.

Gorilla was waiting for them when they emerged from the building.

“Hey Gorilla, did you already take Father home?” Adrien asked. Gorilla nodded and Adrien frowned as he stood there thinking. “Take us home first,” he said finally. “I’m getting some stuff and going to Marinette’s.” He turned toward her. “If you don’t mind, that is.”

“No, I don’t mind,” she replied softly.

Gorilla nodded and shut the door behind them as they got in their seats. Marinette sighed deeply and leaned against Adrien as he wrapped his arm comfortingly around her.

“You were really amazing,” he told her as he got out his phone with his free hand and started typing out a text while balancing it on his knee.

“Thanks,” Marinette replied. “I was a little scared but mostly… I just felt disgusted.”

Adrien laughed. “I was probably more scared than you were. Although I was also definitely very disgusted and very, very angry which is why I just can’t face going home tonight. If I saw him, I think I’d be very tempted to hurt him and I don’t want to do that. I don’t want to be that person no matter what he does.” He went back to focusing on his text.

Marinette watched as he carefully balanced the phone and tapped out his message with one hand. “You know, it would be easier to use both hands,” she said.

“I know but then I wouldn't be able to hold you,” Adrien said, squeezing her against him.

“Awww,” she sighed. “That’s very sweet of you.”

“I feel bad that I didn’t step in on your behalf but you definitely had Father handled,” Adrien told her. “There, I was just texting Nathalie my plans.”

Marinette snuggled closer, lightly stroking his leg. “Do you think she’s going to be alright with that?”

“I have no idea,” he admitted. “I hope so.” Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and muttered, “That was quick,” before answering it. “Hello Nathalie,” he paused as he listened to what she was saying. Marinette could tell she wasn’t happy from the tone of her voice. “Well Nathalie, maybe you should ask Father how the meeting went if you want to know why… sure… I can tell you as well… feel free to check in with everyone else who was there… he told Marinette she needed to dress more tastefully in a swimsuit than she did in the Instagram campaign where she was in his word ‘parading around half naked’ in front of me… yes… that’s what he said. He was rude and combative toward her which considering the swimsuit in question sold out is complete bullshit… Yes, there were a lot of senior staff there and they all seemed pretty horrified, including the new HR head who thought she’d tag along so she could meet him… yeah… ok… thanks, Nathalie.” He hung up. “I’m good. She sounded horrified and she said I could stay over at yours. I’m just going to go in, grab some stuff and get the hell out.”

“I’m glad you get to stay over,” Marinette replied. “I am really tired after all that.”

Adrien leaned over and kissed her cheek as they pulled up in front of his house. “I’ll be right back,” he promised.

Marinette waited apprehensively, her eyes fixed on the front door as she waited for him to return. She was relieved when he finally hurried out, carefully closing the door behind him and jogging back to the car.

“Did anything happen?” she asked as he got back inside.

“I could hear her trying to reason with him but I didn’t stop to decide if she was making any progress,” he said, buckling in.

“I just texted my parents that you’re staying. Papa is very happy and wants to know if you’re up for some video games after dinner.” Marinette said.

“Sure!” Adrien exclaimed with a grin. “If you’re up for that, of course. I really want to make sure you’re ok.”

“I don’t mind. I may just watch. I’m still trying to figure out what I should tell my parents. I’m afraid if I’m completely honest, one of them is going to get akumatized,” Marinette said, looking worried.

“That’s a valid concern,” Adrien replied quietly. “Maybe we should just say Father was being horrible in the meeting and I felt like I needed to keep my distance for the night.”

“Yeah, that seems like a good plan to me,” Marinette agreed, feeling immediately less anxious.

They spent the rest of the ride to the bakery in silence, Adrien gently stroking her back. When they arrived, Adrien leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I’m not saying everything’s going to be ok anytime soon but we’re going to do this together,” he said reassuringly. “And I know things will get better. It’s just a matter of time.”

“I know,” she replied softly. “I’m glad you’re staying tonight. Maybe we can try meditating again.”

“That’s a great idea,” he murmured, slinging his bag over his shoulder as they got out of the car.

*****

“Hello Son!” Tom greeted him cheerfully. “To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?”

Adrien laughed wryly. “Father was at the meeting and in an extremely combative mood. I decided it was best to keep my distance and fortunately for me, Nathalie agreed. She was trying to talk some sense into him when I left but I didn’t stick around to find out how that was going.”

“You look exhausted, Marinette,” Sabine said, her expression concerned. “Did Gabriel say something to you?”

“Well,” Marinette paused and exchanged a look with Adrien. “If I tell you, please don’t get too upset. I don’t want either one of you to get akumatized.” She waited until her parents nodded cautiously. “He wants me to be in a runway show for Helios with Adrien and… he said someone should pick out something more tasteful from the line because… he didn’t want me…,” Marinette took a deep breath, “parading around half-naked in front of his son.”

“He-WHAT?” Tom exclaimed, looking immediately furious. “He said that to you in a… business meeting?”

“Please Papa, please calm down. There are a lot of people aware of the problem who are working to fix it. Even Nathalie knows it was the wrong thing to do. There is nothing to be gained by getting angry,” Marinette pleaded. “I promise I’m ok. I held him accountable for what he said and it was very tiring.”

“She did, Tom,” Adrien confirmed. “She schooled him so thoroughly he left before the meeting was over which was handy because then all the senior staff started talking about his behavior.”

Tom breathed deeply to calm himself and managed a weak chuckle. “That’s my Macaron. She doesn’t need her Papa to go beat some man to a pulp. She handles it herself.”

“Believe me, Papa. If it weren’t for Hawk Moth, I’d be very tempted to take you up on that,” Marinette said. “And not just because of today.”

Tom laughed a bit louder. “Mr. Agreste should be thanking his lucky stars for Hawk Moth then.”

*****

“Still want to play video games, Tom?” Adrien asked as they finished cleaning up after dinner.

“Absolutely, son!” Tom exclaimed. “Are we playing the usual?”

“Sure, why not?” Adrien replied, grinning as he sat on the couch. Tom nodded and turned the console on. “Are you playing too Macaron?”

“I’m just going to watch I think,” Marinette replied as she sat down next to Adrien.

“Had enough of beating up on men today?” he asked, kissing the top of her head affectionately as he handed a controller to Adrien.

“I guess so,” she said, a small smile on her face.

Adrien smiled and pulled her into his lap as he waited for the game to load. Marinette rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of his cologne. “You don’t wear that Adrien scent ever, do you?”

“Hell no,” Adrien laughed. “Not since I stopped being contractually obligated to. That cologne has been the source of way too much grief. Just the smell of it makes me remember being chased all over Paris.” 

Marinette smiled. “Well, whatever this is, it’s nice.”

“Aw, thanks Princess,” he replied, curling an arm around her. “I’ll have to look at which one it is. I have a few I rotate.”

Tom smiled as he selected his robot. “Something else from Gabriel then?” he asked.

“Nope, my small act of rebellion is not wearing Gabriel scents unless I have to,” Adrien grinned. “Along with wearing stuff Marinette makes for me instead of Gabriel. I wonder when or if I’ll get pushback about that.”

“My small act of rebellion was rice flour,” Tom winked. “Ended up leaving my Father’s bakery and starting my own.”

“I’m sure my departure will be just as dramatic although I’m not sure exactly how,” Adrien said as he waited for the first battle between the robots to begin.

“I hate to agree with you on that but I think you’re probably right,” Tom agreed.

The conversation ceased after that and Marinette giggled at how animated her Papa and Adrien became as they did their best to land attacks on each other. She snuggled close to Adrien, watching him enter combos as fast as he could. However, for every attack he completed, Tom was managing two or three and it didn’t take long for him to win the match.

“Clearly you’ve been practicing and I’ve been spending too much time playing Fortnite with Nino,” Adrien laughed.

“I really don’t play much else,” Tom confessed. “I got the console to have something to do in the evening. I have a racing game as well but it isn’t as much fun as this.”

“I don’t get to play video games that much because Father doesn’t like them. Both my consoles were gifts from my Aunt at different points or I probably wouldn’t be playing anything,” Adrien explained.

“You have an aunt? On which side of your family?” Tom asked.

“She’s Mother’s identical twin,” Adrien explained. “She lives in London with my cousin, Felix.”

Marinette snorted derisively. “Felix.”

Adrien laughed. “I guess you remember him, huh?”

“Hard to forget when he looks just like you but he’s a jerk,” she replied. “You know, he deleted my message to you when…”

“I know he deleted the video. I never got to see any of those messages,” Adrien replied sadly.

Marinette sighed. “I was pretty sure of that to be honest.”

“Do you even remember what you said?” he asked.

“Hard to forget,” Marinette replied. “I can tell you later.”

“I’m guessing that video was your idea, am I right?” Adrien asked as he started another match with Tom.

“Yep,” Marinette agreed.

“What video are you talking about?” Tom asked curiously.

“Marinette organized a video from my friends on the first anniversary of Mother’s disappearance. My cousin and my aunt were visiting and he’s very… troubled. He stole my phone and some of my clothes and sent a reply video pretending to be me and being horrible. A whole bunch of my friends got akumatized as a result. It was awful.”

“Goodness, your family,” Tom muttered.

Adrien laughed wryly. “I know. Are you scared yet, Marinette?”

“Not really. This is all old news as far as I’m concerned. It didn’t put me off then and that hasn’t changed.”

“That’s good,” Adrien said teasingly. “Did you have any other interaction with Felix during that visit?”

“I had a brief encounter with him. I’ll tell you about that later,” Marinette replied, rolling her eyes.

After a few more rounds, Tom stretched and stood up. “Well you’ve beat me the last three rounds, son so I see where this is going. I need to check on everything before I get ready for bed.”

“I’ll be down to help you in the morning,” Marinette told him.

“I wish I could say the same,” Adrien added regretfully.

“You should get some rest, son,” Tom said. “If we don’t need Marinette, we’ll send her back up, ok?”

“Sounds good to me,” Marinette grinned. “Night, Papa.”

“Goodnight Macaron. Goodnight Adrien,” Tom replied, ruffling both their hair affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was stressful and draining to write but it had to be done. Next chapter on Thursday. See you then!


	64. Chapter 64

“So what happened with Felix?” Adrien asked as soon as they were in Marinette’s room. “I realized as I was thinking about it that you saw him when you were Ladybug. What did he do before I got there?”

“This, unlike many of the other stories I’ve related is not a very nice one,” Marinette warned him. “He was dressed like you so I thought I was rescuing you from the akumas. He told me he’d always been in love with me and then he tried to kiss me. I said no and he kept going until he had me against a wall. At that point, I realized he couldn’t possibly be you. I dodged around him and knocked him on his ass.”

“God, Marinette,” Adrien breathed, looking upset. “I had no idea… I saw him on the ground when I got there… I’m just so sorry.”

“It is not remotely your fault,” she assured him. “As for the message I recorded… I said ‘Adrien I love you. I’ll always be here if you need me.”

“Oh my god,” Adrien said quietly, his face pale from shock. “And he… deleted it.. I don’t even know what to say.”

Marinette sighed as she headed over to the Miraculous Box to get Wayzz. “Why don’t we transform? I think this might be important to talk about while meditating.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he replied, looking sick as he climbed up to her bed. “Plagg, claws out!”

“Thanks Wayzz,” Marinette said as the green Kwami zipped out to the balcony. She quickly climbed up to her bed and called her own transformation.“Tikki, spots on!” She looked at Chat as she transformed, his distraught expression tearing at her heart. “Before we start,” she paused and crawled into his lap to hug him. “I want you to know I’m not upset about anything I talked about anymore but I know it’s upsetting for you to hear.”

“Thanks, Bug,” Chat replied softly, hugging her back.

Ladybug smiled and lightly stroked his cheek before moving out of his lap and taking his hands. She felt the energy start to flow and smiled at Chat reassuringly.

“I’m really sorry about my horrible family,” Chat said immediately . “You keep having to suffer on their account and it really pisses me off.’

“And despite all that you are the sweetest, kindest person I’ve ever known,” Ladybug replied. “That makes you so special. How could I not love you? I’ve always seen that in you and the better I get to know you, the more evident it becomes. There’s just no one like you, Chat. That’s why _you’re_ Chat Noir.

“I’m glad you feel that way,” he replied. “I’m trying really hard not to dwell on what Father said to you. He made you sound like… someone I know you’re not. I never for one minute felt like you were parading around like he said. I felt like you were showing me that you trusted me… and it made me happy that you could feel confident and comfortable with me even when we were both feeling vulnerable. Don’t get me wrong. I think your body is beautiful and I’m definitely very attracted to you but that isn’t the only thing I think about when I see… you.”

“I understand,” Ladybug said softly. “ I was hurt and embarrassed that your father said that in front of all those people but I also knew that a lot of them know me at least well enough to realize that I’m not the sort of person he was making me out to be and I think some of them may come to my defense or at least do their best to protect me if they can. During the trip, it never felt inappropriate in the way he suggested. Sure it was romantic sometimes but it was also fun and exciting and silly. I never felt like we were doing anything wrong. I mean…” she laughed self-consciously. “Obviously I’m also very attracted to you. I love touching you and feeling close to you but it was seeing you carefree and happy that I loved the most.”

Chat sighed and took in a deep breath before letting it out. The energy was flowing more powerfully and he was starting to get the roaring feeling in his ears again. He looked up at Ladybug and was startled to see her cheeks were wet with tears.

“Ladybug? Are you ok?” he asked.

She nodded and took a deep breath. “I’m just revisiting a lot of things I’ve felt today and the energy really… makes things clear to me. Today was _hard_. I wish it was ok just to let my defenses down and actually feel things instead of immediately starting to plan how to fix it or drawing on the calming energy over and over again. It’s a good thing I can but it kind of smothers what I’m really feeling.”

“I promise tonight I’m going to do my best to give you whatever peace of mind I can,” he told her. “I don’t want either of us carrying around my father’s ugly words any more than we have to.”

“I would really like that,” she replied softly. “Do you think we can de-transform now? I need a break.”

“Of course!” he replied, squeezing her hands. “Plagg, claws in.”

“Tikki, spots off,” she murmured, taking off the bracelet as soon as Wayzz returned and putting it back in the Miraculous Box before hiding it again. “I’m going to go wash my face and brush my teeth. I’ll be right back.”

Adrien nodded and climbed down after her. He watched as she opened the trap door and left before he began fishing around in his bag for his own toothbrush.

“Rough day huh, kid?” Plagg said, floating over.

“Yeah,” Adrien sighed. “Want some cheese?”

“Yes, yes I do,” Plagg said, gleefully diving into the cooler after Adrien opened it.

“How about you Tikki? Want a cookie?” Adrien asked.

“Sure, thanks Adrien,” Tikki replied, zipping into the cookie jar as Adrien opened the lid and taking out a macaron.

“So kid, what are we going to do about your Pops?” Plagg asked, emerging from the cooler clutching half a wedge of Camembert.

“Nothing at this point,” Adrien replied. “I don’t want to hurt him even if he deserves it and there is no point trying to argue with him or persuade him of anything. I can’t stoop to fighting the way he seems to want me too.”

Plagg nodded approvingly. “You know kid, I’m pretty sure you’re the purest holder I’ve ever had. You take it to extremes sometimes but generally, it’s great.”

Adrien laughed. “Thanks, I think.”

“Anytime kid,” Plagg winked.

Marinette entered the room and went straight to her pajama drawer. 

“I’ll be right back,” Adrien told her. “I brought my Ladybug onesie by the way.”

“Oooh,” Marinette said, grinning. “I guess I know what I’m wearing to bed. Maybe I’ll turn the space heater down a little bit so we don’t overheat. Those outfits are pretty toasty.”

“Good plan, although you may not want to get out of bed in the morning,” Adrien replied, grinning.

As soon as he left, Marinette changed into her onesie and climbed up to her bed. She rested against her cat pillow with her phone, waiting for Adrien to come back. “Hey,” she called as she heard the trap door open. “I’m already up here.” 

“I’ll be right there,” Adrien replied as he quickly changed into his onesie. “Hello Kitty Girl,” he said, grinning playfully as he crawled over to her. “I see you have your phone ready. Can you text me the pictures?”

“Sure!’ she replied, smiling affectionately at him. “You look so cute. I can’t believe I haven’t had a chance to see you wearing this until now. To quote a certain kitty hero I know, it’s a grievous ofursite.”

Adrien laughed loudly. “My apologies Kitty Girl. I did consider bringing it to Cyprus but I thought it would probably be too warm.”

“Probably,” Marinette agreed. “It was worth the wait anyway.”

“I’m glad you think so,” he replied as he snuggled up next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

Marinette smiled and leaned in to him before raising the phone up to take a picture. She straightened her hood slightly and Adrien smiled as he pulled his on.

“I nearly forgot about my hood,” he said, nuzzling her as she took some pictures. He smiled and leaned his head against hers and she took one more picture before getting out of her camera app and quickly texting what she had taken to him. As soon as she put her phone down, Adrien pulled her into his lap and started massaging her shoulders.

“Mmm,” Marinette sighed in relief. “That’s really nice.”

“Good,” Adrien said. “You definitely feel like you need it. You’re so tense.”

“I’m not surprised,” Marinette said. “I was drawing on that calm a lot but it was still really stressful standing up to your father. I felt like I had to do it though. He has to understand that I’m never going to attack him the way he attacks others but I will defend myself when I need to.”

“You’re braver than the adults he works with,” Adrien chuckled.

“That’s different. They have bills to pay and their careers to think of. I’m still a kid. Although, maybe I’m risking my future career to some extent if I make him really mad. I’m not really sure. I don’t want him or anyone else to think I accept abusive behavior.”

“I think you did the right thing,” Adrien replied. “And the only person who came off badly was Father. The fact that Nathalie of all people was telling him off indicates to me that he _really_ fucked up.”

Marinette laughed. “Ah Nathalie, Gabriel handler extraordinaire. I really do not know what to make of her.”

“Me neither,” Adrien agreed as he pushed down her hood and started gently massaging her neck. “I think she cares about Father more… than he wants but I guess they’ve worked that out amongst themselves. I once suggested that if he and Nathalie wanted to be together that I was ok with it and he got angry with me. Granted, I said that to him on the anniversary of Mother’s disappearance but he was trying to tell me something and struggling and I thought maybe that was it. I never found out what he wanted to say.”

“Huh,” Marinette mumbled sleepily, closing her eyes. “Does he ever try to talk to you anymore?”

“Not for a long time,” Adrien replied as he started using both hands to massage her scalp. “I know he was pleased when my last ads did well although that didn’t last as long as I would have liked. Before that... “ he trailed off as he tried to remember. “Honestly… that conversation about Nathalie might have been the last time he tried to talk to me about personal stuff… no.. the last time was when Nathalie got sick and he was worried about her… that was after Chloe…”

“Turned on us?” Marinette finished. “Otherwise known as the worst day of my life so far.”

“Yeah,” Adrien said quietly. “I’m sure it was.”

“Well, tied for worst anyway.. With my last visit from Bunnix. Those two things happened one right after the other,” Marinette murmured. “Those two events really broke me as Marinette. I didn’t really have the option to fall apart as Ladybug. Now I guess I’m a better, stronger person for all of that but all the same, I would have preferred some less painful life lessons,”

Adrien stopped what he was doing for a moment to hug her close. “I think you definitely got the worst end of that deal.”

“You’ve had your own things to contend with,” Marinette replied.

“I suppose I have,” Adrien conceded as he went back to massaging her shoulders. “But I feel worse about you getting hurt than me.”

“I feel the same way,” Marinette replied. “I never want you to get hurt but I can’t always prevent it and that makes me sad.”

Adrien stopped what he was doing and hugged her again. “I love you so much,” he murmured in her ear.

“I love you too,” she replied. “Thank you for the attention. I’m feeling a lot more relaxed now.”

“I’m glad,” Adrien smiled as he got under the covers.

Marinette smiled back at him as she joined him. He pulled her against him, stroking her hair as she nuzzled his chest.

“This is so nice,” she murmured. “It might even be worth the shitty meeting if I get to snuggle with you.”

Adrien laughed quietly. “I don’t know about that Bug.”

“Well, it’s the best possible outcome anyway,” Marinette replied, yawning. “I’ll be sleeping better as a result.”

“So will I,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “Goodnight Smoochie Cat.”

Marinette giggled quietly. “Goodnight Lovebug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your amazing comments on the last chapter. I enjoyed reading every single one. It really made my day!


	65. Chapter 65

Marinette woke up to a familiar patting on her cheek. Blearily she opened her eyes. 

“Hey Tikki,” she said sleepily. “Is there an akuma?”

“I’m afraid so,” Tikki replied, apologetically.

Marinette sighed. “I’m not even surprised. If anything I was expecting it to happen sooner.”

“You probably shouldn’t go too far assuming your suspicions are correct,” Tikki reminded her.

“I know. I have no intention of acting on them,” Marinette said. “Anyway, I’ll wake Adrien.” She lightly stroked his face. “Adrien, you need to wake up… there’s an akuma.”

Adrien’s eyes flickered open. “Mmph.. did you say there’s an akuma Bug?”

“Yeah,” she replied, sitting up. “Tikki, spots on!” Adrien sat up and watched her transform. “I’ll go out first,” she said, climbing out of the trapdoor and shivering as the cold air bit at her cheeks. “See you in a few, Kitty.”

Ladybug checked her communicator and saw the akuma was on a street near the Montparnasse Tower. Quickly she made her way South, racing across the rooftops as soon as she crossed the Seine. She eventually spotted a woman crying and spraying a purple vapor everywhere.

“Why won’t everyone just go to sleep?” she moaned loudly. “All I want is a few hours of sleep and I can’t… Well, now everyone will sleep and so will I once I get those Miraculous!”

“Shit,” Ladybug muttered quietly, realizing the importance of avoiding the vapor.

“Hey Bugaboo,” Chat Noir whispered as he joined her. “What’s the story?”

“Pretty sure we need to avoid that purple vapor or it will put us to sleep,” Ladybug whispered back.

“Yikes, I think that probably means you better call for your Lucky Charm. I don’t know how else we’ll get near her,” Chat said.

“Yeah, I’m just trying to figure out where the butterfly is first,” she said quietly.

“That thing that is spraying the mist looks like some kind of toy or something. I’ll bet that’s where it is,” Chat said, squinting down at the woman.

“I’ll bet you’re right,” she agreed. “Lucky Charm!” She staggered as she caught the red polka-dotted leaf blower that fell from the sky. Surveying the street below, she saw a flag mounted high on the building light up. She turned and Chat lit up as well.

“All right Kitty, you’re coming with me. Call your Cataclysm.”

“Got it milady,” he agreed. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held on tightly as she cast her yo-yo at the flagpole and turned the leaf blower on. 

“Cataclysm,” he yelled, holding out his smoldering claw as Ladybug plunged down to the street below, blowing the vapor away from them. He let go as his feet touched the ground and swiped the source of the vapor, disintegrating it to ash. 

Ladybug continued to blow the vapor away for a moment before capturing the butterfly and purifying it. Quickly, she threw the leaf blower in the air and yelled “Miraculous Ladybug!” as Chat rushed over to the victim who was crying even harder and clutching a children’s humidifier. The vapor vanished immediately and she hurried over to join him.

“Ma’am, are you ok?” he asked in concern.

“I’m really not,” she sobbed. “I’m surprised it’s taken Hawk Moth this long to akumatize me. It’s been going on for months and I can’t take it anymore.”

“What’s wrong?” Chat asked softly, kneeling down next to her. The woman was crying so hard she couldn’t even get to her feet and the three of them remained in the middle of the thankfully empty street, Ladybug watching for cars.

“I just never get enough sleep. My daughter refuses to go to bed at night until she’s absolutely exhausted and then she wakes me up over and over before I just give up on sleep around six every morning. As I said, it’s been going on for months and I’m just so tired.”

“Is there anyone who can help you? Chat asked, steadying himself as she leaned against him in exhaustion.

“My husband tries but he has to work each day. I couldn’t return to my job after my maternity leave was over. I was already too tired and if anything, it’s getting worse. I’ve tried everything anyone has ever suggested to me and nothing has worked consistently.”

“Is there anyone who could come over and help you a few nights a week, just so you can get some rest?” Ladybug asked.

“All our family members live out of town,” the woman said tiredly. “I’ve thought about inviting my mother to stay but it doesn’t seem very nice to saddle her with this if she makes the effort to travel.”

“Have you asked her?” Chat said questioningly. “Her perspective could be different than yours. Maybe she’d like to have that time with her grandchild. Until she tells you it’s an imposition, you should consider that she might not feel that way.”

“Maybe,” the woman conceded. “It’s hard for me to think of it as something anyone would like.”

“Well, it’s been your life since your baby was born,” Chat replied. “So no one would expect you to be anything other than completely worn out… well anyone reasonable I guess. Is your mother a fairly reasonable person?”

The woman laughed. “She is. Thanks for the advice, Chat Noir. You’re going to make someone a fabulous husband some day.”

“Why thank you!” Chat said, grinning. “Hey LB, did you hear that?”

“I did,” she replied, shaking her head and grinning. “I’ll be hearing about it from you for many weeks after this I think.”

“Purrrhaps you will,” Chat winked, teasingly as Ladybug blushed, a look of faint exasperation on her face. “Then again, maybe you won’t. I’m sure you’ll remember just fine on your own, milady.”

“Always kitten around, huh Chat?” she asked playfully, grinning as his eyes lit up at her pun. 

The woman laughed again. “You two have cheered me up. Here’s my advice to you. I know you’re both young but let me just say… whatever relationships you might be in or get in eventually, give yourself a break after you defeat Hawk Moth. Don’t go rushing into having families. Enjoy not being responsible for anyone but yourselves at least for a while.”

“Noted,” Chat grinned. “I would like a break from the late night wake-ups once we take care of old Hawkie.”

“We better go, Chat,” Ladybug reminded him. “I’m getting close to de-transforming and you weren’t far behind me.”

“True,” he agreed. “Good luck ma’am. I hope you get some sleep.”

“Thank you,” she replied, managing a tired smile.

Chat held out his fist to Ladybug. ‘Pound it!” they chorused before jetting off in different directions.

As she ran across the rooftops on the way back home, Ladybug realized with a start that she had not grabbed a cookie on the way out. Realizing her de-transformation was imminent, she ducked behind the nearest chimney and pulled out her communicator.

Ladybug: Forgot cookie. On rooftop, corner of Boulevard Raspail and Rue de Rennes.

She de-transformed a moment later and shivered as the full extent of the cold hit her. She felt very vulnerable without her suit and very silly for forgetting to bring a cookie for Tikki.

“I’m r-r-really s-s-sorry, Tikki,” she apologized, her teeth chattering. “I c-can’t b-believe I forgot m-my c-c-cookie. It’s been s-so long s-since I made a d-dumb mistake l-like that.”

“It’s ok,” Tikki comforted her. “At least you realized it in time to tell Chat.”

“I’m g-glad I’m w-wearing this onesie anyway,” Marinette said, pulling the hood up. “It’s still n-not w-warm enough for standing on a rooftop in the m-middle of winter but way b-better than the rest of my pajamas.” A chilly wind blew across the roof and she clung to the chimney, precariously balanced on the ridge running across the pitched rooftop. “I w-wish I’d picked s-somewhere with a f-flatter roof,” she sighed, shivering as another breeze blew across. Several minutes later, she heard a welcome thump on the roof.

“Hey Princess. Sorry I took so long,” Chat said quietly as he hurried over. “I had to de-transform myself and feed Plagg but then I went back as fast as I could and grabbed a cookie before heading back. I’ll bet you’re freezing.”

“Y-yeah,” she said, shivering more as another breeze came along. “H-here, Tikki.”

Tikki nodded and took the cookie as Chat held Marinette to him, trying to warm her up.

“Look, we’re both kitties,” he grinned.

“You’re right!” she replied, reaching up to scratch one of his ears and giggling quietly as he started to purr.

“I’m ready,” Tikki said as she finished her cookie.

“Tikki, spots on,” Marinette said, sighing in relief as most of her body was covered in the protective material of the suit. She could still feel the cold biting at her cheeks and nose but it was infinitely more bearable than the feeling of the cold zipper on her onesie against her chest and the chill sinking into the fabric.

“Get home and in bed,” Chat murmured. “I’ll follow in a minute.”

“Ok,” she agreed, casting off and heading toward home. When she landed on her balcony, she quickly went inside and de-transformed again. She was relieved to discover her onesie wasn’t chilled anymore and she immediately snuggled into bed, waiting for Chat to return. A few moments later she heard him land outside. He opened the trap door and stepped down on her bed, quickly shutting the door behind him. Marinette shivered as the cold air entered the room and buried herself deeper under the blanket.

“Sorry Bug,” he said apologetically. “I tried to be quick getting in but it’s really cold out there. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, the onesie isn’t cold anymore. Just de-transform and come snuggle with me,” she begged.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” he laughed. “Plagg, claws in.” Marinette watched Plagg look at his Ladybug clad holder and snort. 

“You are definitely taking the Ladybug Fan Club to new levels, kid,” he said.

“You’re going to give me shit everytime I wear this, aren’t you?” Adrien asked wryly as he got into bed and pulled Marinette closer to him.

“For awhile, certainly. What is this, the fifth time?” Plagg asked, grinning mischievously.

“I didn’t know you were keeping track.” Adrien replied blushing.

Plagg grinned devilishly. “I keep track of lots of things.”

“I’m not sure I want to know what that means,” Adrien said, groaning. “And don’t tell me. I’d rather forget you even said that.”

“Fair enough,” Plagg said, cackling as he zoomed off to find Tikki.

Marinette giggled and snuggled into the crook of Adrien’s arm, draping her arm over his chest. “And it was all going so well for you tonight,” she teased.

Adrien laughed. “It was. She was a very nice akuma victim, wasn’t she?”

“And of course, you had to go rescue me right after that, just to further prove she was right,” Marinette grinned.

“I’m just glad you were fast enough about contacting me. I would have been completely freaking out if you didn’t come back,” Adrien said, squeezing her against him.

“Me too,” Marinette admitted. “I can’t believe I made such a silly mistake.”

“Well, we didn’t know we’d have to call up our special abilities as soon as we got there. And that poor woman had a complicated problem,” Adrien replied.

“She did,” Marinette agreed. “I hope her Mother will come help her.” She yawned and snuggled even closer, hooking her leg over his. “Mmm, you’re so warm.” 

Adrien smiled and leaned down to softly kiss her lips. “You feel pretty cozy yourself, Bug,” he told her, nuzzling his nose against hers.

Marinette smiled and kissed him back before settling herself back in the crook of his arm. She gently ran her hand across his chest in soothing circles, feeling her own eyelids getting heavy. The last thing she heard was Adrien’s sigh of contentment as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way ahead in the writing at the moment and currently working on chapter 81. I think it is safe to say there will be over 100 chapters in this work.


	66. Chapter 66

Sabine was standing in the bakery drinking coffee on Saturday morning when Mrs. Berger and Mrs. Dupuis shuffled in sheepishly.

“Ladies!” she exclaimed. “I’m glad to see you. I was worried you might not come back after last time.”

“We’re lucky you’d still consider serving us after our remarks about Marinette’s young man. We really should have known better than that,” Mrs. Berger said apologetically.

“That’s quite all right,” Sabine replied. “As I said, I feel very protective of him and I don’t hesitate to let people know that they need to treat him with the respect he deserves.”

“That’s fair,” Mrs. Dupuis said. “I have to admit, I did a little research and he seems to do a lot of modelling for his Father’s company.”

“He does. He works very hard to please his father,” Sabine said. “So what can I get you today?”

When the ladies had left with their orders, Tom peeked out from the bakery.

“Is it safe to come out?” he asked.

“Yes, we smoothed everything over,” Sabine said, laughing.

“I’m glad to hear it. You were absolutely right to call them out but I would have hated to lose them as customers,” Tom replied.

“I would as well,” Sabine admitted. “I was very glad to see them come in and relieved at how apologetic they were.”

Tom poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against a wall as he took a sip. “That poor kid has more to deal with than I could imagine, especially at his age,” he said. “And he does it with a lot more grace than you would expect from a seventeen-year-old.”

“He’s easy to love,” Sabine agreed. “Although I’ve been thinking about that a lot. He makes so much effort to join in and appreciate everything he gets and I’m beginning to realize what that says about his relationship with his father. Clearly he tries really hard to do what his father wants and to be as good at everything he is tasked to do as he possibly can be… and it seems to go largely unnoticed. He shows appreciation because he craves it himself.”

“I think you’re right my dear,” Tom said, taking another sip of his coffee. Just then, a group of teeneagers came in. Sabine moved back behind the till, waiting for them to approach and Tom prepared to serve.

“Did you see the video of that akuma battle last night?” one of them asked.

“Yeah, it didn’t take long for them this time,” another replied.

“Considering she was spraying all that vapor and crying about sleep, I’d say they only had one chance so they had to make it count,” the first teenager replied.

“Sometimes I think it would be cool to be one of the heroes but then they have to wake up in the dead of the night to fight monsters and I think maybe I’d rather not,” another kid in the group said and they all laughed and nodded.

“Sorry ma’am,” one of the girls said. “All of you need to figure out what you want instead of gossiping.”

“That’s fine, take your time,” Sabine said, smiling at them.

“The Ladyblogger is the one I don’t understand,” the first teen continued. “I can’t imagine getting up just to record the battles.”

“We’ll all be jealous in a few years when she’s a famous reporter for TVi or something,” someone else in the group replied.

The girl who had tried to get everyone ready to order sighed. “Sorry about my friends,” she said. “Can I get some coffee with milk and sugar and two strawberry macarons?”

“Of course dear,” Sabine said, ringing up her order and taking her money before pouring coffee into a to-go cup for her. She added milk and sugar and handed it over before going to refill the cafetière. Tom passed the girl her macarons in a little paper bag. They quickly served the rest of the group, exchanging a look as they filed out.

“Want to go check on them?” Tom asked.

“Yes, I would,” Sabine admitted. “I’ll be right back.”

Sabine left the bakery and made her way up to Marinette’s room. She knocked on the trap door and waited. Hearing nothing, she knocked once more before slowly opening the trap door. Cautiously, she crept across the floor before scaling the ladder. To her relief, they were both asleep and her expression softened as she got a better look at them. Chuckling quietly, she took a picture of them curled up together, Adrien in his Ladybug onesie and Marinette in her Chat Noir one, the hood pulled over her head. Quietly, she descended the steps and left the room, shutting the trap door carefully behind her.

“They’re fine, still sleeping,” she told Tom, showing him the picture.

“That may be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” he sighed.

*****

“Hey Princess, are you awake?”

Marinette blinked slowly as she tried to focus. “Yeah, I’m awake. I wonder what time it is.”

“Dunno,” Adrien murmured, snuggling up behind her and pulling her hood down so he could kiss the back of her neck.

“Mmm, that’s nice,” she murmured quietly as his lips lingered on the corner of her neck.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she replied, rolling over to look at him. “How about you?”

“I slept great,” he grinned. “I’d say I slept like a baby but judging from last night’s akuma, that isn’t a good thing.”

Marinette laughed. “I guess not. That poor lady.”

“If I had the ability to anonymously get her a night nanny, I would,” Adrien said. “I really hope her mother does come to help her.”

“You’re so sweet,” Marinette said, hugging him to her and hooking her leg over his hip.

“Of course I’m sweet,” he teased, stroking her leg. “You heard the lady.”

“I was wondering if you were going to bring that up again,” she laughed.

“Hey, that was by far the nicest compliment I’ve ever gotten from an akuma victim!” Adrien replied, grinning. “I may mention it again if I think you need more reminding.”

Marinette giggled. “I’m always impressed by how you make people feel better after they’ve been akumatized. I think it’s a really important part of each battle.”

“I’m glad you think so,” he said, tracing his hand up her leg and squeezing her bottom playfully.

Marinette grinned and leaned up to kiss him. “My Buggaboy,” she murmured.

Adrien rolled on top of her and kissed her back. “Kitty Girl,” he whispered in her ear before nibbling her earlobe, grinning as he felt her squirming slightly. “Is this ok?” he asked.

“Very,” she replied, pulling his face down to hers and kissing him passionately.

“Mmph!” he made a surprised noise before kissing her back. Marinette ran her hands down his back, closing her eyes as she felt his hand trace up her side and lightly stroke the side of her breast. She moaned into his mouth and instinctively pulled him against her. Adrien pushed back, cupping her breast more firmly as he cradled her head against his other arm. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered, kissing down her jaw and groaning as she arched against him. “And ridiculously sexy. I-I need to stop now… I’m sorry.”

“That’s ok,” she said, her face flushed as she looked up at him. “Probably a good idea at this point.”

“Honestly, part of me was bracing for a poorly timed knock on the door,” he admitted.

Marinette laughed. “I know what you mean. I don’t know what time it is but I think it’s way later than I usually go down to help. Maman must have decided to let me sleep.”

“I’m glad she did if that’s the case,” Adrien said. “I’ll have to head home for Chinese after lunch so I’m really happy I got to wake up with you.”

“Me too,” Marinette agreed, smiling at him.

Adrien kissed her softly one more time before carefully lifting himself off her. “Do you mind if I go take a shower?” 

“Of course not,” Marinette replied, sitting up. “I’ll take mine when you’re done.”

“You can go first if you like,” he replied.

“No, really. Go ahead,” she assured him, picking up her phone and checking the time. “We’ve both got time before lunch.”

“Ok,” he agreed, kissing her cheek before descending the ladder and taking some clean clothes out of his bag. “I won’t be long,” he promised.

“There’s no rush,” she assured him as she snuggled up with her cat pillow and brought up the Ladyblogger website on her phone.

Adrien smiled up at her affectionately then turned and left, shutting the trap door gently behind him.

Marinette grinned to herself as she looked at the update from Alya. The video began as she called up her lucky charm and ended just after she and Chat left the scene. Alya had managed to get close enough for the audio of their conversation and Marinette couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny, kitten?” Plagg asked as he and Tikki zoomed over. 

“Go ahead and listen, my reputation as Ladybug, official killer of romance is probably sealed,” she said, laughing as she tapped replay on the video.

When it finished playing, Plagg groaned dramatically. “He was sappy enough already!” he complained. “She didn’t need to encourage him!”

“I think it’s sweet,” Tikki said to him reproachfully.

“You would,” Plagg snorted, completely unfazed by her tone. “You know,” he said, eyeing Marinette’s onesie, “Being a black cat suits you just fine. If you ever want to take me for a little spin again, I can put in a good word for you.”

“Be careful what you wish for,” Marinette said mischievously. “A lot has changed since my first stint as Lady Noir. I was teasing Misterbug a lot last time but now I know that Chat is Adrien… well… I’m not sure we want to find out how naughty I might be if we switch Miraculous again.”

“Bleck!” Plagg retched as he caught her drift. “Forget I said anything, kitten. Gross!”

“Marinette, you wouldn’t!” Tikki said, looking scandalised.

“Well not as Ladybug, obviously. I couldn’t make any promises about Lady Noir though,” Marinette replied, grinning.

“What’s this?” Adrien asked as he came in.

“Never you mind,” Tikki said hastily, Plagg nodding vigorously behind her.

Marinette laughed as she left to take her shower, casting one last sly wink at Plagg who shuddered.

“Damn, what did she say to you?” Adrien asked, laughing. “I thought I caught something about Lady Noir. Were you talking about the Ladybug/Chat Noir ship or Lady Noir herself?”

“I’m not saying anything,” Plagg said, crossing his little paws in front of his chest defiantly.

“That’s fine. I’ll just ask her later then,” he replied. “It must have been good if you’re both this nervous about it.”

“You know, if you hadn’t made that suggestion to Marinette, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation,” Tikki scolded Plagg.

“How was I supposed to know that your holder-- _your_ holder-- of all people, Sugar Cube…” Plagg trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief.

“You two are doing absolutely nothing to dissuade me from asking her, you know,” Adrien told them, grinning mischievously.

“So Adrien,” Tikki said, abruptly changing the subject. “Did you know Alya recorded your akuma fight?”

“No, I’m impressed though. She must have been quick to get there in time,” he replied, bringing the video up on his phone. “Yep,” he continued. “She barely made it… she was still pretty far away when the video started at the point Ladybug called her lucky charm.” He watched the rest of the video silently until the conclusion of their conversation with the woman. “Ha!” he laughed gleefully. “She got all the audio for what she said to me!”

Marinette giggled as she came back in. “Poor Ladybug… I can just imagine what the comments on Alya’s blog are going to be like.”

“So before we go down to help with setting up for lunch, what on earth did you say to Plagg?” Adrien asked.

“He said he’d put in a good word for me if I wanted to borrow your Miraculous and I said I’d be far too naughty if we switched because last time I didn’t know Chat Noir, also known as MisterBug, is well… you.”

Adrien laughed. “I’m pretty sure you’re naughty enough without Plagg’s influence.”

“Only when it comes to you, Buggaboy” she said teasingly.

Adrien shook his head wordlessly as he felt his cheeks get hot. “Why do I get the feeling that your someday list would completely blow my mind?” he finally asked.

“Hopefully in a good way,” she replied. “I should probably stop now. I’ve taken this whole conversation a little too far as it is--again.”

“I don’t know, Kitty Girl is a lot of fun,” Adrien said, kissing her cheek. “You don’t even need a Miraculous to show her off, which I think is pretty great.”

“You may have to share Ladybug with Paris,” she said, smiling. “But Kitty Girl is just for you.”

“That’s meowsic to my ears,” he answered, winking playfully at her as she half giggled, half groaned in response.


	67. Chapter 67

“Hi Gorilla!” Marinette greeted Adrien’s bodyguard as she followed Adrien into the car on Tuesday afternoon. Gorilla nodded, smiling at her cheerfully as he shut the door behind her.

“I’m looking forward to seeing Celine tonight even if it means talking about how grim my life is these days,” Adrien told her, a wry smile on his face.

“Is your father still avoiding you?” Marinette asked as she snuggled against him.

“Yep,” Adrien replied. “I haven’t seen him since I went to your place on Friday. My interactions at home have all been with Nathalie.”

“Big man baby,” Marinette grumbled.

Adrien laughed. “You may be right or it might be that it has yet to occur to him that his version of fatherhood is less than ideal.”

“Less than ideal,” Marinette snorted. “That’s putting it mildly.”

Adrien grinned and nuzzled her cheek. “I love you, Princess.”

“I love you too,” she replied, sneaking a quick kiss.

“I wish I could just skip my piano lesson and join you today,” Adrien sighed. “I really don’t want to go home.”

“I’m sorry Adrien,” Marinette replied, wrapping her arms around him.”I wish you didn’t have to go home either.”

“Well, it looks like we’re here, he observed, kissing her cheek before reluctantly pulling away from her. “I hope you have a nice time this afternoon.”

“I’m sure I will,” Marinette replied. “See you in a few hours.” She leaned up and kissed him hard on the mouth, giggling at his stunned expression as she pulled away and got out of the car.

“Doll!” Celine exclaimed as Marinette walked into the building.

“Hey Celine!” Marinette replied, hurrying over to give her a hug. “Where are we headed?”

“The fitting room. It’s been commandeered for everything Fashion Week plus Helios Party until those events are over,” Celine explained. “There’s a lot to do and I’m hoping I can grab another day on your schedule once we get closer to the events.”

“I hope so too!” Marinette exclaimed as she followed her through the foyer. They headed down the hallway and Celine slid her ID card through the reader and opened the door for the fitting room.

“Whoa,” Marinette said as she took in the contents of the once familiar room. There were numerous freestanding clothing racks, each contained in masking tape boxes and labelled. A line of bright yellow tape sectioned one area off from the rest of the room and there were folding tables arranged in neat lines that were also labelled.

“Welcome to my madness,” Celine laughed. “The area masked off with yellow tape is going to be my Helios area. Everything else is for Fashion Week.” She pointed to several garment bags hanging in the entrance and a large stack of plastic tubs. “Everything I’ve got so far is for Fashion Week and there’s a spot for each item. If you help, we should be able to put all this where it belongs really quickly.”

“Wow,” Marinette said. “You are seriously my hero. I always thought I was organized but this is unreal.”

“Thanks!” Celine laughed. “I’ve been doing this professionally for years so I’ve had time to hone my skills to this level.”

“Well I am definitely happy to help,” Marinette said with a grin. “Where do I start?”

“Pick a box, any box,” Celine invited as she went to one of the racks by the door and unzipped the first garment bag.

Marinette kneeled down to open one of the tubs, relieved that she had chosen to wear trousers instead of a dress. She took off the lid and peered inside. She pulled out a soft bag and opened it to see its contents. “Oooh,” she said, looking at the heavily embroidered clutch. “What’s the general theme of the collection?”

“Ornate,” Celine replied. “Lots of embroidery, luxe fabrics, heavy looking jewelry… it’s super decadent. You should see the men’s wear. I’ve got big plans for Adrien.”

Marinette grinned. “I’m looking forward to that. You always seem to bring out superhuman levels of gorgeousness in him.”

“Glad to be of service,” Celine winked. “I still remember how happy I was when he said he was going on a date after that fall shoot. He was so excited, it was adorable.”

“Mmmm, yes. I’ll never forget when he showed up in that suit,” Marinette sighed. “Did I ever show you the picture my Maman took of us?”

“No!” she exclaimed. “I would love to see that!”

Marinette smiled and took out her phone, scrolling through her pictures until she found the one her Maman had sent her. “Here!” she said, handing her phone to Celine.

“Wow,” she said, smiling as she looked at them. “Did you make your dress?”

“Uh-huh,” Marinette nodded. 

“It’s very chic,” Celine said. “You two always look so good together.”

“Thanks,” Marinette said, smiling. “So is one of those tables for bags?”

“Yep,” Celine replied. “Another is for jewelry and another is for hats and belts. There is an empty blue square on the floor for shoes.”

Marinette nodded and looked through the rest of the tub she had opened. Each of the items was a different bag although quite a few were duplicates in different fabrics with different embroidery all of which featured designs incorporating plants and butterflies. She took the tub over to the correct table and started arranging the bags on it. “Should I leave the dust covers on?” she asked.

“For now, yes,” Celine replied.

The two of them worked together in comfortable silence, Marinette unpacking tubs and Celine transferring each item of clothing from the garment bags to the correct hanging rail. An hour later, all the empty tubs and garment bags were neatly stacked in a corner.

“Awesome!” Celine exclaimed, nodding approvingly as she surveyed the room. “There is more coming but this is a great start! I think at least half of the line is here for both mens and womens wear.”

“So do you come up with all the looks for the runway?” Marinette asked.

“One of the designers gets involved with that as well. It used to be Frederic until he and Dominique headed up the Helios project. I’m not sure who it will be this time. It used to be Gabriel until Emilie disappeared. Now he usually just comes at the end and sometimes changes a few things.”

Marinette nodded in understanding. “Do you get some kind of brief for what the show is supposed to be like?”

“I’m part of the team that develops that brief actually,” Celine said. “Gabriel and Nathalie sent me a bunch of notes and I am trying to put something together with that right now. Once I get everything set up, I’ll meet with the design team and my style team in here and start developing some ideas.”

“Are you the most senior stylist here?” Marinette asked.

“I am now, which is crazy because I’ve been here for just over five years,” Celine laughed. “I started out as support staff and for whatever reason, the head stylist at the time gave me the task of styling Adrien. Maybe she didn’t want to style a kid but I found it a lot less intimidating than working with people who were frequently older than me and used to a certain level of confidence. Adrien and I kind of figured it out together and my career here has ended up rising along with his profile. Of course now I feel so protective of him that I have a hard time imagining leaving.”

Marinette sighed. “Gabriel wasn’t like this when Adrien’s mother was around, was he?”

“Nooo, not at all,” Celine replied. “A little reclusive and shy but a really great boss. He had a lot of respect for everyone’s areas of expertise and would work to empower everyone to use those skills to the best of their abilities. He didn’t have much patience for people who struggled to meet what he viewed as their potential so that was a little stressful sometimes but that’s the only issue anyone could ever complain about. Anyway, it was a really inspiring environment to work in and he created a really great team before everything fell apart. We’ve all worked hard to carry on the original ethos of the company.”

“That is so sad. I can’t imagine what it must have been like for all those people who have been here for so long to go to that meeting the other day and…” Marinette trailed off.

“It is sad,” Celine agreed. “He’s allowed his despair and grief to completely poison him.” There was a knock on the door. “Come in!” she called.

“Hi!” Jolie greeted them both. “Hey Marinette, great job on the Instagram launch.”

“Thanks Jolie,” Marinette replied. “How was your Christmas break?”

“Brief but relaxing,” she laughed. “I started getting deluged with emails before it was even over due to Adrien’s shoot. Anyway, I’m just delivering a few more bags to you. All Fashion Week stuff.”

“Great, thanks!” Celine replied, taking the garment bags.

“No problem,” Jolie replied. “See you both later!”

Celine quickly hung the bags up on the rack and unzipped the first one. “All menswear,” she replied after rifling through it. Marinette helped her transfer all the clothing to the appropriate rack before moving on to the next bag. “Menswear again,” Celine said, and they quickly emptied that bag as well. “This one is womenswear,” she announced, carrying some of the garments to another rack. Marinette followed suit and soon everything was put away. 

“It sure is nice to have help with this!” Celine exclaimed.

“Can I look around?” Marinette asked.

“Sure!” Celine replied. “If you see anything you think would really look good together, let me know.”

“Ok,” Marinette agreed as she looked through the womenswear rack. “This embroidered coat is incredible!” she exclaimed, taking the sleeve of a three-quarter length wool coat with a subtle gray herringbone pattern. The embroidery featured vines covered in purple roses climbing up the coat interspersed with silvery butterflies.

Celine smiled and nodded in agreement. “I have to say, I do like this collection a lot. It’s kind of genderfluid with a lot of the same design elements in both the womens and mens collections, thus they are doing one show with both collections together.

“Intriguing,” Marinette replied. “I do like that idea a lot. I’ve experimented with it myself even. That’s the first time Adrien modelled my stuff.”

“Really?” Celine exclaimed. “Please tell me you have pictures!”

“That was a long time ago,” Marinette said, grinning as she took her phone out again and scrolled back for awhile. Finally she stopped and selected a photo. “Here you are!”

Celine gasped as she looked at the picture. “Look at you two!” she exclaimed. “You look so adorable together!”

“If only,” Marinette laughed. “I was a big chicken.”

“All the same, you’ve got a lot of history. It’s really cool,” Celine said, smiling at her as she handed back the phone. “It’s time to pack up. Is Adrien meeting us here?”

“Yep, he texted me earlier today to say he’d made a reservation and it was his treat.”

“Ooh,” Celine grinned. “Let’s not keep him waiting then!”

When they left the building, Marinette immediately spotted Adrien leaning against the car.

“Hey!” he called as he opened the door. “After you, ladies.”

Celine laughed and pinched his cheek playfully as she slid in, smirking as he wrinkled his nose at her. Marinette stopped to give him a quick kiss before getting in next to Celine.

“So where are we going Babe?” Celine asked as he got in, shutting the door behind him.

“I reserved a private dining room somewhere nice,” he said. “I don’t want to be responsible for gossip about what’s going on at Gabriel getting out on top of everything else.”

“Sounds sensible but expensive,” Celine said.

“Yeah, well, I saw the payment terms for Helios and I think I’ll manage,” Adrien grinned. “The CFO seems to have taken control over all wage decisions for everybody recently. I have no idea how that came about.”

“Interesting,” Celine replied, thoughtfully. “So I have a new person to butter up.”

“I’ll put in a good word for you,” Adrien winked at her playfully. “Goodness knows you deserve some recognition.”

“You just wait until you see my ideas for Fashion Week,” Celine said. “I think I’ll hold off until after then to start campaigning for a raise.”

“I can’t wait,” he grinned. “Judging from Marinette’s expression, she liked what she saw.”

At that moment, Gorilla pulled outside an imposing stone building. Adrien slid out of the car and Marinette suddenly realized he had swapped his t-shirt and jeans for some tailored dress trousers and his green shirt from Marinette. 

“This is dressy enough, right?” she asked him anxiously, gesturing at her slim fitting black trousers and cobalt blue top.

Adrien looked at her and lightly touched her cheek. “You look perfect,” he told her, kissing her forehead. He offered her his arm as he pulled away and she slipped her hand through it, letting him lead her toward the restaurant’s entrance, Celine following close behind.

“Hello,” a woman at a small station next to the door greeted them as they entered. “Do you have a reservation?”

“Yes, under Agreste,” Adrien said.

“Ah yes,” she confirmed as she ran her finger down her list. “The maitre’ d will take you to your table in a moment.”

“Thanks,” he replied, pulling Marinette closer to him as they waited and kissing the top of her head.

A few minutes later, a sharply dressed man came up to greet them. “I have your table ready, Mr. Agreste,” he said. “Follow me.”

The group nodded and followed him through a corridor running along the main dining room. There were a series of closed doors on the other side and they finally stopped at one that was cracked open. The maitre’ d pushed it open and gestured for them to go inside. He nodded at the waiter who pulled the chairs out for each of them.

“Here are your menus and the wine list,” the maitre’ d said, passing them out as soon as everyone was seated.

“Thank you,” Adrien replied.

“Is there anything I can get for your right away?” the waiter asked.

“Some water,” Celine said. “Did you two want wine?”

“Sure,” Adrien replied. “Why don’t you pick one, Celine?”

Marinette smiled and took his hand in hers. “You really are spoiling us,” she teased.

“It’s just as much for my benefit,” he said, grinning. “I could really use a glass right about now.”

“That bad huh?” Celine asked as the waiter went away with her order, shutting the door behind him.

“Believe me, I wouldn’t have gone to this extreme for privacy if it wasn’t,” Adrien assured her.

“So, what’s been happening then?” she asked. “I thought everything would be great after the success of the shoot.”

“So did I,” Adrien replied glumly. “Everything sounded really good when I talked to Nathalie before they came back. I guess at some point Father found out about me helping at the bakery and apparently that cancelled out whatever goodwill I earned from the shoot… which is bullshit if you ask me.”

“Oh no,” Celine breathed. “What did he do?”

“He bought out the billboard right next to the bakery which is of course also right near my school. It was advertising something else entirely so goodness knows what he did to secure it but there I am,” Adrien sighed and leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair. “Let me tell you, having that picture in an area where I frequently am has been very rough.”

“I can’t believe he would do such a thing,” Celine fumed. “Well… actually I can...because it fits in well with the rest of his ridiculous behavior.”

“I know,” Adrien agreed. “I had quite the argument with him about it. Although he did all the yelling.”

At that moment the waiter knocked on the door before entering with three wine glasses and a bottle. He poured a small amount in each glass for them. Celine took a sip and nodded. The waiter poured more wine into her glass until she nodded again. Marinette and Adrien followed her example and he filled their glasses before leaving the bottle on the table. They spent the next few minutes silently choosing their food.

“Ok, I’m all set,” Celine said. “So tell me, what happened when you talked to your father about the billboard?”

Adrien sighed and took a long sip of wine. “He came into the dining room the next morning all pleased with himself. ‘I guess you decided not to visit the bakery today,’ he said. That really pissed me off because he obviously must have known for a while that I was going over there but figured he’d wait until he could do something extra horrible with that information. He yelled at me for keeping secrets and told me I had to know it was wrong of me to help and that was why I didn’t say anything... I said it was because I thought he’d get angry not because I thought it was wrong.. He yelled at me some more and I kept my replies as calm and reasonable as I could. He insinuated that I should break up with Marinette and I told him if he ever thought about suggesting that again he should consider how much he wanted to lose… He got even more angry and I just sat there, eating my breakfast and acting like everything was fine.”

Celine couldn’t help but giggle. “How the hell were you managing that? I’d have been shitting myself!”

Adrien shrugged. “I have lots of practice at maintaining composure in stressful situations. Not gonna lie, I could see how much it was winding him up which was extra motivating.”

“Little did he know, he’d been training you up for this moment for years,” Celine replied with a snort of laughter.

“I know,” Adrien grinned. “It’s kind of funny to think about it that way.”

“So do you know what his outburst at the meeting was about?” Celine asked.

“I think so although I certainly haven’t talked to him about it,” Adrien said. He paused as the waiter came in to take their order. After he left, Adrien continued. “If there is anything I’ve learned in the last few years, Father will use any perceived misstep as justification to treat me any way he likes. There has been some element of that since Mother disappeared but it has gotten progressively worse. In the case of the meeting, I used a picture of Marinette and I in the pool on Instagram to make a point to him that we are together and I think it made him even angrier. Part of me thinks I should have used a different picture but they were all approved. He was looking to weaponize a decision that I made and that’s what happened as a result… or at least that’s why I think it happened.”

“You’re probably right,” Marinette agreed.

“So tell me Celine, what has been happening at Gabriel since that meeting? I’ve been keeping my distance since then,” Adrien said.

“Well, Nathalie came in on her own and had private meetings with everyone who attended apart from you two I guess,” Celine answered. “In my meeting with her, she asked me to relay what I observed and I told her. She told me that Mr. Agreste has been suffering from exhaustion but that was no excuse for what he said in a professional setting. I agreed and asked what was going to happen as a result. She said she was discussing it with Mr. Agreste and that was all she could say on the matter. I’ve talked to a few of the other people who were there and they had similar meetings.”

“Huh,” Adrien mused, taking another sip of wine. “I’ve never heard of Nathalie doing anything like that before.”

“Me neither,” Celine agreed. “I’m guessing the fact that Odette was there made the whole situation more dire for her. I don’t really know Odette so I’m not sure how that meeting went.”

Adrien laughed. “I can’t even imagine. I could practically see her totting up the EU labor violations in her head.”

Celine rolled her eyes. “Yeah, not a good impression to make as far as Gabriel is concerned. It’s like he forgot where he was or something.”

“Yeah, it was disconcerting to me,” Adrien admitted. “No matter how much of an asshole he’s been in private, it’s never carried into his professional life like this. In a way, I’m relieved though because now you can all see what he’s been like to live with. This whole charming act with Marinette while he’s extra horrible to me has been a real mindfuck. Although I would have rather he picked on _me_ in the meeting instead of her.”

“Oh Adrien,” Celine sighed. “I’m so sorry you’ve been going through this. I really had no idea it was so bad until Marinette started interning here.”

“Funny, that was all Father’s idea,” Adrien said with a wry grin. “I’m not sure what he thought he could gain but it appears he did not fully consider what he could lose.”

“So how do you feel about all this, Marinette?” Celine asked. “You’ve been pretty quiet.”

“I just think this conversation is very much Adrien’s to share. I wanted to leave it to him to decide what he felt comfortable talking about. It’s been upsetting learning more about how he treats Adrien. I wish we could have a nice relationship where we were spending time together and getting to know each other just like Adrien has been doing with my own family but he’s shown no interest in that. And now he goes and embarrasses me in a meeting just to upset Adrien. He can like my work or Adrien’s… or both.. But to him, we’re both just pawns to toy around with and as much as I want him to change, I don’t think he will.”

“To be honest Marinette, I don’t think anyone at Gabriel sees you as his pawns apart from perhaps Mr. Agreste himself. If anyone came out of that meeting a winner, it was you,” Celine told her.

“Me? Why?” Marinette asked in surprise.

“She’s right, Princess,” Adrien said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “I’ve never seen anyone hold their ground with Father like that.”

“Exactly,” Celine confirmed. “It’s all anyone from the meeting could talk about which meant word spread quickly.”

“Huh,” Marinette said thoughtfully. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Mainly good,” Celine replied. “The only person who might argue is Gabriel and there were too many witnesses to what happened for that to work.”

“Well, I hope this won’t mean more drama while I’m there. I really just want to learn and help where I can,” Marinette said.

Their conversation was interrupted by three waiters arriving with their food. One of them placed dishes in front of them as another laid out the correct silverware and a third refilled their wine glasses. As soon as they were done, they left quietly, shutting the door behind them.

“So can I tell anyone about the billboard?” Celine asked. “The rest of this I’m definitely keeping to myself.”

“Sure,” Adrien agreed. “It’s become rather well-known amongst my fans and now that Marinette has been posting on Instagram, she gets stopped as well.

“Only when I’m with you,” Marinette clarified.

“Have people been ok with you Marinette?” Celine asked.

“In person, yes. Online, mostly. I delete any abuse I get as soon as I see it,” Marinette replied.

“That’s a good policy,” Celine complimented her. 

“I’m glad you’re not getting a lot of mean comments,” Adrien said. “I’ve been really worried about that.”

“There are of course people who say I’m using you for my career,” Marinette said, rolling her eyes. “That’s probably the mean thing I see the most. Sometimes they come back after I’ve deleted the compliment to complain about that and then I block them.”

Celine grinned. “You sound pretty matter-of-fact about the whole process.”

Marinette shrugged. “Getting the same highly unoriginal and also false accusations over and over is just boring. These guys are amateurs compared to Lila or for that matter, your father. It’s annoying to me more than hurtful.”

“It’s a sad state of affairs when you’ve got more to worry about because of my father than internet trolls,” Adrien said wryly. “But I do completely understand why you have that perspective.”

The three of them focused on their food at that point. They were nearly finished when their waiter came in. 

“Would you like dessert menus?” he asked.

“Do either of you want anything?” Adrien asked.

“If you’re offering!” Celine replied, laughing.

“Of course!” he exclaimed as the waiter brought them over. “Honestly Celine, this is way overdue. You’ve been looking out for me for a long time and I never really thought about it until recently.”

“Awww, Babe, I’m glad you feel that way,” Celine said, looking at him affectionately. “It’s nice having an honorary little brother.”

*****

After dropping Celine off outside her apartment, Gorilla made his way back to the bakery.

“I wish I was staying with you,” Adrien sighed. “It’s been such a nice evening.”

“I know,” Marinette agreed. “You’re probably pushing your luck staying out this late as it is.”

“Probably,” Adrien snorted. “I did tell Nathalie I was going out for dinner. She’s been letting things slide a bit but I don’t want to take too much advantage in case it all blows up in my face.”

“I wish that wasn’t a possibility but…” Marinette trailed off. 

“If we’ve learned anything lately, it’s that it is always a possibility if I’m involved,” Adrien said morosely.

“Hey Gorgeous,” she replied, softly touching his face. “We’re in this together, remember?”

Adrien managed a small smile as Gorilla pulled up outside the bakery. “Gorilla, could you wait here for a bit?” he asked.

Godzilla nodded and waved them off, picking up his newspaper and unfolding it.

“Thanks,” Adrien replied as he got out of the car and followed Marinette to the service door.

“Got plans?” she asked quietly, unlocking the door as he nuzzled the back of her neck.

“For a few minutes anyway,” he replied as they went inside and up to her room.

As soon as the trap door shut behind them, Adrien gently pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hard on the mouth. His hands slid down to her hips and he lifted her up until their faces were level.

“Mmmm,” Marinette moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and running her hands through his hair. Adrien pushed against her as he deepened the kiss, caressing her tongue with his own. They could both feel the energy building as they found their rhythm. Her hands slid around his neck as he pulled away from the wall and carried her over to the chaise. She paused and looked into his eyes as he laid down on top of her, letting her legs slip from around his waist.

“Is this ok?” he asked quietly, his body pressed against hers.

“Yeah,” she replied, stroking the back of his neck.

Smiling, he lowered his face to hers and kissed her again, running his hands from her hips to the curve of her waist and up her sides. Marinette moved one of her hands down to cover his. He stopped what he was doing as she guided his hand to the edge of her shirt and just underneath.

“You can touch me if you want,” she murmured.

“Of course I want,” he murmured back, slipping his hand further up her shirt, hesitating for just a moment as his fingers reached the edge of her bra before moving up a little more to caress her breast. “You feel so good.”

Marinette smiled and kissed him again. “I hate to ask… but how much longer do you think you have?”

“I should probably already be gone,” he admitted, kissing her once more before getting off of her.

Marinette sat up. “I’ll walk you back downstairs so I can set the deadbolt again.”

Adrien nodded and followed her as she left her room. When they reached the service door, she kissed him again. 

“Good night, Gorgeous,” she said, smiling up at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied, hugging her close. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	68. Chapter 68

“Marinette!” Margot called as she entered the Gabriel offices on Thursday. “It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s good to see you too!” Marinette replied as she followed her to the elevator.

“I have quite a few things I’m hoping to show you today,” Margot said as they went down to Alterations. “Some of it to do with Fashion Week and some of it just things I think you’d be interested in learning. Have you ever taken apart an existing item of clothing and redesigned it?”

“No!” Marinette exclaimed. “The closest I’ve come is turning a little t-shirt into a bag. I’ve done some minor alterations on stuff like dresses and shirts but I’ve never tried anything like that. It seems like it would be a lot of work.”

“It does take quite a bit of effort sometimes,” Margot nodded. “It can be fun though and since you draft your own patterns, I think you’d find it interesting.”

“I never thought of that,” Marinette replied. “Taking something apart shows how the pattern pieces were cut. Although it sounds difficult. Making adjustments to one piece obviously impacts everything else.”

“Yes, it can be tricky,” Margot agreed, sliding her ID card through the reader and opening the door to her department. “I’ve done quite a lot of it though so I’ll be happy to show you what I’ve learned.”

“Well, it sounds fun and I definitely have some things at home I would like to alter,” Marinette replied.

“It is fun,” Margot said. “If you’re a nerd about tailoring and customisation which obviously I am.”

Marinette laughed. “Thus your chosen career. Did you always know this is what you wanted to do?”

“I was a lot like you, making my own clothes, although I’ve always liked customizing things too. When I went to design school, I learned more about tailoring and altering things and I started to specialize in that more and more. Are you planning to go to design school?”

“Definitely,” Marinette replied. “I want to be around peers who do similar things. I think it would be inspiring and challenging.

“That’s a good way to think about it. It’s better to view those relationships as collaborative instead of competitive. You have to have confidence in your own skills or you’ll make yourself miserable. If you go to school intent to learn from others and share your own skills instead of just trying to be the best person there, you’ll find the whole experience will be more positive and you’ll get a lot more out of it,” Margot said.

“That’s good advice,” Marinette replied, smiling. “So what else do you have for me to do?”

“I have a boring job that I’ll start you off with since it’s actually for Fashion Week. I’ve got an inventory list for my alterations and repair toolkit that we use throughout fittings and emergency repairs related to the show. Everything is in the workroom but I haven’t collected anything,” Margot said apologetically.

“Well, it sounds interesting to me,” Marinettte said. “I’ve never seen a comprehensive toolkit for an entire line of clothes. It must be huge.”

“It’s not as big as you’d think,” Margot laughed. A lot of the materials are used for multiple items. You’ve already seen a lot of the line so you’ll recognize some of the details like thread colors, trim items, buttons… all that stuff. And don’t worry, I’ll be working on a dress in there so if you can’t find something, just ask.”

“Thanks, I’m glad you’re keeping me company,” Marinette replied with an appreciative smile. As they entered the workroom, Margot took a silver dress off a hanger and sat down at the sewing machine.

Marinette picked up a large case that was sitting empty on a folding table. “Is this what I’m filling?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Margot said. “It has labels inside and there’s an inventory list with all the item codes and locations next to it.”

“Wow,” Marinette marvelled as she examined the list. “Who made this?”

“Victor and I have been working on it for the last few weeks,” Margot grinned.

“It’s amazing to me the level of organization that goes into these things,” Mareintte said as she started retrieving items.

“Every disaster teaches a way to prevent it,” Margot laughed wryly. “That’s what Victor told me when I started. “And hopefully you get to the point where you’re learning from minor setbacks instead of major ones.”

“Words to live by,” Marinette said, sighing. “That mostly works as long as the requirements don’t change during the process.”

“I know exactly what you’re saying,” Margot said sympathetically as she shut the door to the workspace. “I was really horrified by what happened at that meeting but what really got me was that you didn’t even seem surprised. Has Gabriel ever spoken to you like that before?”

“Not me,” Marinette replied. “He’s awful to Adrien though. The harder he tries to fulfill his father’s expectations, the harder Gabriel looks for an excuse to…” Marinette trailed off for a moment, “Make his life a misery I guess.”

Margot sighed. “You never met Adrien’s mother did you?” she asked.

“No,” Marinette said. “I didn’t meet him until she had already… disappeared. Did you know her?”

“Not well,” Margot admitted. “Victor knew her better. I did meet her though. I was pretty new here and she was already having health issues. She was very beautiful but what I remember most is how anxious Gabriel was. Whatever was wrong clearly had him scared.”

There was a knock on the door and Victor peered in. “Can I come in?” he asked.

“Of course,” Margot replied. “I shut the door because we were talking about the meeting.”

“Ah,” Victor replied, looking sad. “Gabriel’s fallen a long way, I’m afraid. I’m angry with how he spoke to you but I’m also pretty heartbroken about it. I’ve known him a long time and he’s virtually unrecognizable to me these days.”

“I was just saying how scared he was about Emilie when I started. She was already sick by that point,” Margot explained.

“He was terrified,” Victor confirmed. “On the face of it, he and Emilie might have seemed like an unlikely couple but they really suited each other. She coaxed him to be less reclusive and his absolute devotion to her made her more secure. I had a lot of conversations with her when I was working on Adrien’s little suit and after that, she always made a point to chat with me when I was working on anything for her or Adrien. She was very open and charming. Adrien is such an interesting mix of the two of them although he is sweeter-natured than either of them. Judging from how he is with you, Marinette, I’d say he has his father’s same capacity for devotion although he is not as intense as Gabriel.”

Marinette continued to stock up the case as she listened to Victor reminisce. “So his mother was very open about her feelings?” she asked.

“Oh yes,” Victor laughed. “She used to say she was probably far too sentimental but she liked to be honest about how she felt about people. If she cared about you, she wanted you to know it.”

“That’s how Adrien is,” Marinette said quietly. “He says he feels like he shares too much about our relationship because he wants people to realize how sincere he is in his intentions.”

Victor laughed. “Yes, that sounds like something Emilie would say.”

“Has Gabriel ever shown as much love for Adrien as he did for Emilie?” Marinette asked.

“Well, those are different kinds of relationships,” Victor reminded her gently. “Gabriel’s reclusive nature and focus on his work meant fatherhood didn’t come easily to him. But he used to do his best to try and that effort diminished as Emilie’s absence grew longer. It shows up in funny ways though. He makes things that suit his son better than nearly anyone else can… Although I think you’re on your way with that ability yourself, Marinette. The things you understand about Adrien are different from what his father understands and it shows in the things I’ve seen him wear that you have made for him. I actually brought something from the collection that’s been earmarked for Adrien. Let me go get it.” He turned and went out of the work room and returned with a three-quarter length wool coat made from the same herringbone patterned wool as the one Marinette had seen in the womenswear part of the line a few days before.

“Oh,” Marinette breathed in awe, her eyes filling with tears as she took it in. Instead of purple roses, the coat was embroidered with fern leaves, the dominant color of shimmering green the same as Adrien’s eyes. Silver butterflies were embroidered emerging from the ferns which curled gracefully up the sleeves and from the bottom of the coat as well as the lapels.

“Who else could he have intended this for?” Victor asked, sadly. ‘I don’t understand why he fights it. How would it be disloyal to Emilie to love their son?”

“Do you think that’s what… Gabriel feels?” Marinette asked softly.

“I have no idea,” Victor admitted. “And it feels too late to try and talk to him. He just isn’t the same anymore… but this coat…” he sighed. “It’s Adrien’s exact measurements so it has to be for him. I can’t help but wonder if his intent was always to have him walk in this show and wear this coat, right from the point that he finished designing it. I guess I’ll never know.”

Marinette put down what she had been carrying to the toolkit and sank down to the ground. The tears that had been filling her eyes started to fall and soon she was sobbing into her hands.

“Marinette!” Margot exclaimed anxiously as she and Victor rushed over. 

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said between sobs. “It’s just… it’s such a waste.. He’s hurt Adrien so much and for what? Why do this? He’s got his own son to the point where he thinks any mistake he makes will make the people he cares about stop loving him.”

“That’s what Adrien thinks?” Victor asked, quietly.

“He’s never said those exact words but based on what he does say, I think so,” Marinette answered as she tried to calm down. “Did you know, Gabriel put one of the billboards for Helios right outside my parents’ bakery which is also where we live and near the school we both go to? It was all because he was angry with Adrien because he has been coming over to help me and my parents on the weekends at the bakery. He knew it would upset him so he didn’t say anything and I guess he was right. And now Adrien can’t help because it’s too hard to keep him safe from crowds in there.”

“That’s awful,” Margot said. “And next to his school as well?”

“Yeah,” Marinette sniffled. “I live right across the street from the school. The first day back after it went up was really hard for him. He hasn’t been teased much since… at least not to his face. Alya and Nino and I… we’ve caught a few people laughing about it and we’ve had words with them. I think everyone knows better now.”

Victor smiled and patted her shoulder. “You are a real sweetheart, Marinette. And so brave… I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like you.”

Marinette sighed and smiled as she got back to her feet. “Thanks Victor… Sorry for losing it. Things have been pretty emotional lately I guess.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” he replied. “I’d say that’s a pretty natural reaction to everything that has been happening.”

Margot looked at the clock. “I’m going to have to see if I can claim another internship day to do my little workshop,” she said, smiling.

“Oh! It isn’t time to leave yet, is it?” Marinette asked in alarm. 

“No, we have a little over half an hour,” Margot replied.

“Well, I’m close to done with the toolkit so I’ll get that finished,” Marinette said as she consulted the list.

Margot smiled at her as she resumed working on the dress. “I don’t know that I understand Gabriel’s motives but I’m glad you’re back, Marinette.”

“Thanks, Margot,” she said gratefully. “So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like Marinette’s adventures at Gabriel! I think it’s good opportunity for her to learn from people who have been around the Agreste family much longer than she has.


	69. Chapter 69

Adrien’s Saturday afternoon Chinese lesson had just finished and the house was quiet. A quick text to Gorilla confirmed that he was available to drive him over to the bakery so he quickly put on his shoes and coat and headed out of his room.

“Adrien? Where are you going?” Nathalie asked as she walked past.

“To Marinette’s,” he answered, sighing. “My homework is done. I just finished my afternoon lessons. Is there a problem?”

“Let’s go into your room and talk,” Nathalie said firmly.

“Fine,” Adrien relented, reluctantly returning to his room.

“You know it upsets your father when you…” Nathalie trailed off as she searched for the correct words.

“Make my own plans?” Adrien asked sarcastically. “Or how about, make him lots of money by appearing on giant billboards half naked all over Paris? Or maybe being at the top of my class even though I don’t even think I’m the smartest kid there? Or maybe being on time for every single lesson on my schedule? Everything I do perfectly is never enough. Anything I do because I want to, no matter how innocent it is, cancels everything else out.”

“You have an image to maintain,” Nathalie replied steadily.

“Getting to know my girlfriend’s family is bad for my image?” he asked incredulously.

“You’re a child and you’re treating this like a long-term commitment. Your father is concerned by how permanent you seem to already see this relationship as,” Nathalie informed him.

“You keep saying my father, Nathalie. What do _you_ think?” Adrien asked.

“It doesn’t matter what I think. I act on his behalf,” Nathalie said resolutely.

“I’m guessing you are the one who told him about the bakery in the first place then,” Adrien replied.

“Yes, it’s my job to report anything I see and I regularly check in the Instagram tags for your whereabouts. Someone tagged you in a photo at the bakery and I knew your Father would want to know.”

“You realize how much harassment you’ve enabled by doing that, right?” he asked. “You can see how Father treats me. You know what happened at that meeting. I don’t trust you anymore Nathalie because even if you are not directly responsible for the abuse I get, you give Father whatever paltry excuse he’s looking for and then you walk away.”

Nathalie looked stricken by his words. “I have a job to do,” she finally said. “I act on his behalf.”

“Yeah, you said that already, Nathalie. Tell me, is there anything you wouldn’t do on his behalf?” Adrien asked, looking directly at her.

Nathalie recoiled at his gaze. “I don’t know what you’re trying to insinuate,” she murmured, looking at her hands.

“Would you directly hurt me if he told you to?” Adrien persisted.

“Of course I wouldn’t...” she faltered.

“Because your actions _have_ caused a lot of hurt for me and for Marinette. Does that mean you’ll stop because now you’re aware of the hurt that will be caused by reporting back on everything we do? Will you at least consider whether anything you see on Instagram is doing any harm?” Adrien looked at her questioningly.

Nathalie sighed, looking more tired than ever. “That’s for your own good,” she said.

“Do you think that or does Father think that?” Adrien asked. “I can tell you there are plenty of people at Gabriel that don’t think his behavior was acceptable.”

“I know,” she agreed softly. “He shouldn’t have brought up a personal issue in that meeting.”

“What he said was wrong in any context. Do you have any idea how upset Marinette’s parents were when they heard about it?” Adrien asked, looking at her unwaveringly.

Nathalie’s face grew pale. “I haven't heard from them so I thought…”

“You thought Marinette wouldn’t tell them? She didn’t want to but unlike my father, they notice when something is wrong and they _ask questions_. Marinette didn’t want them to get upset. She was so afraid her Papa would get akumatized again. I was there, Nathalie. She was desperate to reassure them that it would all be taken care of even after all the hurt Father caused her. That’s a consequence of what you are enabling Father to do.” Adrien explained, his tone growing more and more terse.

“Fine,” Nathalie sighed. “I never signed up for this. If your father asks, we never had this conversation and I never saw you.”

“Thanks, Nathalie,” Adrien replied sarcastically as he watched her get up and leave. She flinched at his tone but didn’t turn around. He felt the faintest twinge of remorse at the way her shoulders slumped as she left but it disappeared as he considered everything she had said. He decided to get his gym bag together as well and then he headed back out of his bedroom, breaking into a fast walk as he got out of the house as quickly as he could.

******

Tom was just closing the bakery when he saw Gorilla pulling up. Smiling, he held the door open for Adrien, waving at Gorilla who nodded and pulled away as soon as he was safely inside.

“Hello Son!” Tom said, ruffling Adrien’s hair affectionately. “I’m glad to see you.”

“Thanks Tom,” Adrein said. “I’m glad you don’t mind me just showing up like this.”

“Of course not. You are always welcome at any time. Never worry about notice. We’re not here to create even more obstacles. You have plenty of those already,” Tom told him reassuringly.

“That’s for sure,” Adrien said wryly. “I nearly didn’t make it here as it was. Nathalie caught me as I was leaving and we ended up having a pretty stressful conversation.”

“Ah, Nathalie,” Tom sighed. “I almost forgot about her.”

“The eyes and ears of my father,” Adrien said sarcastically.

Tom shook his head. “You don’t deserve any of this, son. Just remember that. Whatever justification she or your father comes up with, it only makes sense to them. Anyone else can see right through it.”

“It really does help to hear that,” Adrien said. “Being there all the time… it messes with my head.”

“I’m sure it does… Well, don’t let me hold you up any further. Marinette is probably in her room and Sabine is working on dinner. I’m going to go help her with that once I’ve locked up.”

“Ok. Thanks again, Tom,” Adrien said before making his way up to Marinette’s room. As he approached the trap door, he couldn’t help but smile as he heard the piano music he had sent her loudly playing. He knocked on the trap door but got no response. He cracked the door open and saw Marinette completely absorbed with whatever she was doing at her serger. Quietly, he opened the door the rest of the way and stepped inside before shutting it carefully. He watched in awe at how quickly she worked, adjusting the garment as she ran it through the machine. He could hear her murmuring something seemingly to herself and suddenly he noticed that Tikki was floating nearby. He grinned at the little Kwami and opened his shirt pocket, beckoning Plagg to come out. Marinette looked around in surprise as Plagg zipped over next to Tikki.

“Hey!” she said, smiling happily as she saw him.

“I promise I knocked,” he said, grinning at her.

“I believe you,” she replied, laughing as she turned off the music. “I was pretty caught up in what I was doing. I’m so happy to see you though! I didn’t expect you until it was time for the gym.”

“I was missing you too much to wait,” he confessed as he came over and gave her a hug.

“You look kind of sad. Is everything ok?” she asked.

Adrien sighed. “I nearly didn’t make it here. Nathalie confronted me as I was leaving and tried to make me stay. She made me go back to my room so she could talk to me there. It turns out she’s the one who told Father about me helping at the bakery. Someone tagged me on Instagram and she saw it.”

“Unreal,” Marinette muttered, looking angry.

“I know,” Adrien replied glumly. “I knew I couldn’t trust her but she’s so blinded by her allegiance to my father, she can’t seem to see what’s wrong with what he’s doing. As far as what happened at the meeting, she was more upset that he brought up what she considered was a personal issue in a business meeting, rather than the actual content of what he said”

“What.the.hell?” Marinette asked in disbelief. “What planet is she from? She’s like some weird robot or something.”

“She only thinks about whatever she feels for my father,” Adrein shrugged. “That’s a lost cause if ever I saw one. He must know how she feels but he has no intention of doing anything about it other than use it to his advantage. And she’s determined to keep helping him.”

“Ugh,” Marinette sighed. “Well, I’m really glad you’re here. This week has been a lot.”

“How was Thursday?” Adrien asked as he sat down on the chaise.

“It was good. I really like Margot and Victor. They are both very concerned for you. It’s interesting to talk to Victor because he’s worked there so long,” Marinette said as she sat down next to him. “I have to admit., I got kind of emotional at one point and ended up sitting on the floor and crying.”

“How did that happen?” Adrien asked, looking worried.

“It was all because of a coat,” she said, sighing as she leaned against him.

“A coat?” he repeated, wrapping his arm around her.

“It was beautiful… and it was for you,” Marinette sighed again. “Your father clearly designed it for you… the colors, the proportions, the measurements… and I thought about all the other beautiful things he’s made that you’ve worn… It’s like that’s the only way he can still see you and yet… he continues to do terrible things to you. It’s such a waste. It doesn’t have to be this way but this is what he chooses. And when I think about what could have been… I used to really admire him and I would have loved to learn things from him, to understand how he designs and now… that potential future is just gone. I can’t see him changing.”

“I try not to think about it too much,” Adrien admitted. “It hurts to think about how… I can’t see him being in my life once I have the choice. Even if he’s not Hawk Moth. If he’s choosing to dwell in his grief and anger just as Gabriel Agreste, I won’t be able to work for him. I won’t be able to see him. He has to change or it won’t be possible.”

Marinette sighed again. “Do you think we can try meditating at some point this evening? I’m sure it's close to dinner now so maybe after we go to the gym?”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Adrien agreed.

******

I guess we’re among the few who have nothing better to do than go to the gym on a Saturday night,” Adrien joked as they got into the empty hot tub later that evening.

“I’m not complaining,” Marinette said, playfully pulling him into her lap and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Adrien laughed. “Neither am I if it means I get extra attention,”

Marinette smiled and kissed his back. “Right now you have all of my attention,” she told him. “I don’t know if you noticed me while I was on the crosstrainer but I saw you working with the trainer.”

“I didn’t,” Adrien laughed. “I wish I had now.”

“You were a very nice distraction from boring cardio,” Marinette said grinning as she kissed his back again. “Far better than the music videos I was watching on the machine.”

“Glad to be of service,” Adrien replied, blushing. “I hope I get to watch you sometime.”

“Anytime you like,” Marinette said, resting her head against him and giving him a squeeze.

*******

“Do you think you could come back in an hour or so Gorilla?” Adrien asked. Gorilla smiled and gave him a thumbs up and Adrien grinned back. “Thanks,” he said gratefully as he and Marinette got out of the car.

Marinette quickly unlocked the door to let them in and they headed up to her room. She went straight to the Miracle Box to free Wayzz.

“Plagg, claws out!” Adrien exclaimed as soon as the trap door was shut behind them.

“Tikki, spots on!” Marinette cried.

They sat down on the chaise across from each other and took each other’s hands. Chat let out a deep sigh as the energy immediately started flowing between them.

“Nathalie doesn’t know what the fuck she’s talking about,” he muttered. “And neither does Father. I’m not a damn child.”

“Did she say that to you?” Ladybug asked.

“Yes,” Chat sighed. “They are concerned by my commitment to this relationship. Of course… because they show so much commitment to my well-being themselves.”

“I wouldn’t expect them to understand,” Ladybug sighed. “Frankly, I’m surprised by how much my own parents have accepted it.”

“So am I,” Chat laughed. “But I am very grateful for it. I don’t like having my feelings discounted just because of my age. I get it though. On the face of it, it doesn’t entirely make sense. If everyone knew who we were, they’d understand why it is the way it is. But no one can know that and it has to be enough to know it myself. Nothing makes sense to me the way this does and I have to hold onto that when everything else seems to dissolve underneath my feet.”

Ladybug smiled at him. “Someday this is going to be resolved and after all the pain and the work, we’re going to be together. And we’ll be able to handle anything because we’ve been through the worst and it’s made us the best team we can be.”

“That’s what I try and focus on,” Chat said. “The time will come when no one will be able to stop me from being free. There will always be responsibilities but I won’t be hampered by someone else making decisions for me.”

“I’ve been thinking about that more and more,” Ladybug admitted. “Helping you find an apartment… Making sure it has a balcony to hop out of…”

“A space for all your sewing stuff,” Chat grinned. “A jacuzzi bath…” 

Ladybug laughed. “A big couch where we can hang out with our friends.”

“A nice kitchen where we can make crepes together,” Chat added, laughing with her.

“A super comfy bed,” Ladybug added, grinning slyly.

“Obviously,” Chat replied, winking at her playfully. “I mean, I try not to dwell on future plans with so much happening now. But it is really nice to talk about this with you. I’m glad you think about it too.”

“Chat, look!” Ladybug gasped as she saw sparks of light flickering around their hands.

“Is it me or are we talking louder?” Chat asked.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “The roaring is getting louder. We’ll have to be careful not to talk any louder than this. I don’t want to wake my parents up.”

“It’s probably about time for me to go anyway,” Chat said regretfully.

Ladybug let go of his hands, feeling the energy flow abruptly stop as she checked her phone. “You’ve got a little less than ten minutes.” She shook her hands out, feeling the intensity of the energy inside her.

“Tikki, spots off!” she called and Chat watched in astonishment as the pink light crackled around her, brighter than ever and Tikki emerged with a few sparks of light.

“Good job you two! I know you have further to go but that was huge progress!” Tikki congratulated them.

“Plagg, claws in,” Chat said.

As soon as Adrien emerged from his transformation, he pulled Marinette to him in a fierce hug. “You are incredible,” he murmured into her hair. “You make everything better.”

Marinette pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. “I love you Adrien,” she said, gazing into his eyes.

He smiled back and kissed her forehead.. “I love you too, Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Struggling to sleep this morning. Covid life anxiety is... the worst.


	70. Chapter 70

“You know, I still owe you ice cream,” Marinette said to Adrien as she followed him to the car on Tuesday after school. “I keep trying to think of a good time for that but it isn’t happening.”

“Aw, don’t worry about that Princess,” he replied as he got in the car. “I’ll probably need to wait awhile before I risk people taking pictures of me with ice cream anyway. We can do that after Fashion Week and your internship are over.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Marinette replied as she sat down next to him and buckled up. “I’m just looking for an excuse to do something fun with you really.”

Adrien smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Believe me, I feel the same way. Still, I bet your internship will be fun today.”

“Yeah, I’m really excited to meet with the designers for Helios again,” Marinette told him. “I wonder what I’ll be doing.”

“I’m sure you’ll be great, whatever it is,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it. “It made me really happy to see all those different departments wanting your time. Clearly they all recognize how talented you are.”

“That’s very sweet of you to say,” she replied, leaning against him.

“It’s the truth,” Adrien shrugged. “You’ve clearly made a good impression on a lot of people.”

“I hope so. I’m still unsettled by what happened at that meeting. The first two days of the internship were easier because they were with the people I know the best at Gabriel. This week I’m working with people that I haven’t spent as much time with. Still, I guess they all asked for me after what happened so they must not have taken what he said too seriously.”

Adrien sighed. “I really wish that he hadn’t said that. He’s done you a lot of harm by putting those words in your head.”

“It does make me sad. I used to admire him a lot and I still think he’s incredibly talented. I guess on some level I wanted to prove to him that I’m good enough…” she trailed off.

“Good enough for what?” Adrien asked, still holding her hand in his.

“I wanted him to think I was good enough for you,” she replied. “It’s stupid I know but I wanted some part of him to be glad we were together and to think I brought something important… and I thought with the internships and all the positive feedback about what I made that maybe he did feel that way at least a little bit but now…”

“Believe me Princess, I know exactly how you feel,” Adrien replied emphatically. “I’ve spent years trying to somehow compensate for my mother’s illness and disappearance… relishing every bit of positive feedback I got and kicking myself over every lecture and missed opportunity to do something just right. Even now, I still want him to say something nice... to acknowledge when I’ve done well in a meaningful way. It makes me feel weak and angry with myself to want that. But that is me being unfair with myself. It’s not weak to want your family to care about you and it’s not stupid to want to be accepted by the family of someone you care about.”

Gorilla sighed sadly as he pulled up in front of the Gabriel offices.

“I’m sorry Gorilla, I don’t mean to drag you into this,” Adrien said apologetically. “I know Father pays you to keep an eye on me.”

Gorilla shrugged and tapped something out on his phone. Adrien’s phone chimed and he quickly read the text and smiled.

Gorilla: I’m sorry. Were you talking about something important? I wasn’t paying attention.

“Thanks Gorilla,” Adrien said, showing Marinette the text.

Gorilla shrugged again and tapped his nose in a conspiratorial way before getting out of his seat and going to open the door for Marinette.

“Thank you Gorilla,” she said, impulsively reaching up to hug him. “I feel better knowing you’re looking out for Adrien.” Gorilla stiffened in surprise before gently patting her back. She pulled away after a moment and smiled at Adrien who was looking at her with a familiar soft expression from inside the car. She blew him a kiss and then turned back to walk into the building.

“Marinette! You’re right on time!” Dominique greeted her with a big smile. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Thanks Dominique,” she replied. “What’s planned for today?”

“A tour of the design studio to start with!” she replied. “I’d really like you to see how everything works and also to show you what’s going to be happening next thanks to the success of the launch.”

“That sounds exciting!” Marinette exclaimed as she followed her to the elevator. Dominique pressed the button for the next floor and they were on their way.

“Here we are,” Dominique said, smiling as she slid her ID card through the reader and pushed the door to the Helios design studio open.

“Wow,” Marinette said breathlessly as she looked around. “This is amazing!”

“I’m glad we can show it off to someone who appreciates it!” Dominique replied.

“I’ve never actually visited a professional design studio,” Marinette replied. “This is a dream come true for me!”

“I’m glad you like it!” Frederic said, emerging from the adjoining workroom. “Let us show you around. Please do tell us if you have any questions.”

Marinette nodded as she looked around the large open-plan space. There were clusters of large white desks situated around the room and light poured in from the large windows along one side. Some white screens covered in small hooks were arranged in a corner and some of the swimwear line was hung artfully on them. A giant mood board covered a section of wall near the entryway and Marinette paused to inspect it.

“You have a lot of the pictures from the Instagram campaign!” she exclaimed. “And from Adrien’s shoot! I haven’t even seen some of these.”

Frederic smiled. “We really liked everything that came out of your trip. I don’t understand what Gabriel was so upset about. The genuine nature of the Instagram pictures is very compelling.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Marinette sighed. “I have to admit, I’ve been having a hard time with processing what he said to me. It was really disappointing to have that conversation after all the positive feedback we initially received.”

Dominique put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I really admired how brave you were. That must have been difficult.”

“It was easier at the time than it would be now,” Marinette admitted. “I was so shocked and disgusted that I didn’t have room to think about how hurtful it was.” She laughed wryly. “Now I’ve had time to think about it so I’m not sure I could react the same way.”

“You’re allowed to feel hurt,” Frederic said gently. “Maybe Gabriel is uncomfortable with how much you and Adrien clearly care for each other but that is his problem, not yours.”

“I have to say, I’ve been pretty disgusted with how it’s been handled. My meeting with Nathalie was far less apologetic and far more justifying than it should have been. I said as much to her. However Gabriel was feeling and whatever issue he has with his son being in a relationship, it is not ok for him in any setting to say what he said,” Dominique told her.”

“Adrien told me that Nathalie was saying that to him… that she only wished he hadn’t brought up a personal issue at a business meeting. It was like she thought what he said would have been fine if he had said it to me privately,” Marinette said, frowning sadly.

“Well they are both full of shit,” Frederic said firmly. “I don’t know why Nathalie wants Gabriel to take her down with him but that’s what it looks like to everyone here.

“So.. who were the other people at the meeting?” Marinette asked. “I didn’t know Odette but there were at last three others that I haven’t met yet either.”

“Probably the Gabriel design team,” Frederic said.

“I thought Gabriel was the Gabriel design team,” Marinette laughed. 

“No, there’s a team at the office he works with. I used to head it up but then Dominique and I proposed Helios and spun off. A woman named Stephanie heads that up now and we hired two new people. They were both at that meeting. Anton has quite a bit of experience and Remi is a recent graduate.”

“Come to think of it, Celine did mention working with other designers on Gabriel events. I guess Stephanie is the one who will help her with Fashion Week. She was wondering who that would be since it used to be you, Frederic.” Marinette said.

“Ah, that’s right! I will email Celine about that tonight. I don’t think she knows Stephanie very well,” Frederic said. “Thank you for reminding me about that, Marinette.”

Marinette nodded, her gaze suddenly catching on a picture of Adrien standing on the rock with the sun behind him. She looked at his carefree, easy smile and couldn’t help but smile herself. “He looks so happy in this picture,” she said. “I have never seen him as happy and relaxed as he was on that trip.”

Dominique smiled. “I think we should tell her about what we’ve got planned, don’t you Frederic?”

“Definitely,” Frederic agreed. “Come look at our workroom, Marinette.” He led her over to the door and opened it, motioning for her to go inside.

“Hey Marinette!” Hugo greeted her as he looked up from his work. 

“Hi Hugo!” she replied. “It’s nice to see you. What’s going on here?”

“This is our first summer line,”: Dominique explained. “We started making preliminary designs while you and Adrien were preparing for the shoot. It’s not very big because we don’t have a great deal of time to get it out but with the success of the swimwear, we didn’t want to wait for an autumn line.”

“I can’t even imagine what an autumn line from Helios would look like!” Marinette exclaimed. “I was wondering if this was just going to be swimwear.”

“That was the original plan,” Frederic said. “But I did hope we could extend the line to other products aimed at a younger audience. It’s been very nice to see Adrien improving as a model because he’s become versatile enough to face both Gabriel and Helios. We won’t be doing an Instagram campaign for this summer line but I would like to have all four of you again for the autumn line.”

“That would be amazing!” Marinette exclaimed. “What do you plan to do for the summer line?”

Frederic smiled. “I’d like you and Adrien to shoot that together, ideally.” He walked over to a smaller mood board covered in color swatches, sunset and sunrise pictures and the full length picture of Adrien with Marinette next to the biggest rock at Petra Tou Romiou. “I know you wouldn’t consider yourself a traditional model but we really love your look and I really hope you will consider doing this if we get approval.”

“Would… this be going up on a billboard?” she asked hesitantly.

“Yes,” he replied. “And you would be paid. This wouldn’t be an internship thing… and it isn’t swimwear but I do realize this would really increase your visibility here.”

“I’d have to think about it,” Marinette replied. “When would the ads be up?”

“June to August,” Dominique replied.

“Well, I guess at least it wouldn’t be during the school year,” Marinette sighed.

“Have you been getting much hassle with the current campaign?” Hugo asked.

“Celine told me about the billboard actually,” Frederic said dryly. “I can promise you I had nothing to do with that.”

“Oh, I know. Gabriel has made it pretty clear why he did it although like every other petty move he makes, I’m not sure he really thought that through,” Marinette said.

“What billboard?” Hugo asked cautiously.

“Gabriel found out that Adrien likes to come help at my family’s bakery with me on the weekends and he got mad. So he bought out the billboard right outside our front door… which is across the street from where we go to school.”

“Are you serious?” Hugo asked, his eyes wide. “That-that’s terrible! Have you had a lot of trouble?”

“Well, Adrien can’t help in the bakery anymore because people make the connection very quickly and they’re not always polite about it. He got some teasing on the first day of school after the billboard went up and I’ve caught people gossiping about it and so have our friends Alya and Nino. We’ve put a stop to that ourselves,” Marinette replied grimly.

“I have to ask… Why do you think Gabriel didn’t think that through?” Dominique asked curiously.

“I have really nice memories of that shoot,” Marinette laughed. “Seeing that beautiful picture every day doesn’t hurt my feelings.”

Frederic laughed with her. “Yeah, I can understand that.”

“I have no intention of pointing that out to Mr. Agreste,” Marinette hastened to add. “I would honestly like to have a civil, professional relationship if nothing else… and speaking of that, what does Gabriel think of me modelling with Adrien?”

“I don’t know at this point,” Frederic admitted. “I spoke to Nathalie about the idea when she saw me about that meeting. I told her it was very unfortunate that Gabriel had chosen to act in that way toward you because you are already becoming an asset to the company and he’s jeopardized that.”

“I-I really appreciate everyone coming to my defense,” Marinette said. “It’s really comforting.”

“We care a lot about this company that Gabriel built… and we want him to get better before he throws it all away. If he continues this, he won’t have a company or a family. Adrien is getting to the age where he’ll be able to make his own way soon,” Frederic said. “And we’re all very concerned for him and for you. Neither of you should have to deal with these problems.”

“Thank you,” Marinette replied. “Can… I see what you’ve been working on now?”

“Of course!” Dominique exclaimed. “Hugo was just assembling the rack. It’s fairly small but it’ll be included with the reorders of the swimwear in store so I think it’ll look good. We’re using the same six colors.”

Marinette smiled in excitement as Dominique and Frederic led her over to a single free-standing rack. “I do really love the colors you used. They’re all so fresh and bright.”

“Thank you!” Dominique exclaimed. “So as you can see, we’ve done the two dresses using two colors. Each of them is available in three color combinations- pink and teal, yellow and orange and blue and purple. We’ve got a short halter-neck style dress with the second color along all the edges and a short slip dress where again the second color is along all the edges. We also have three different tops in the womenswear section-- a cropped fitted t-shirt, a regular length fitted t-shirt and a racerback fitted tank top. These all come in the six colors. Finally, there’s a zippered miniskirt which also comes in six colors.

“I especially like the halter-neck dress and the miniskirt,” Marinette said as she ran her hands across the bright material. “Is this… chino material?”

“Yes it’s a twill used for chinos,” Dominique confirmed. “Which brings me to the menswear collection. We’ve got tailored trousers and shorts in the same type of fabric.”

“In all six colors?” Marinette asked. “Because I absolutely want to see Adrien in pink chinos.” She sighed dreamily. “Pink is my favorite color.”

Dominique laughed. “Talk to Celine about that. I’m sure she can arrange it.”

“Oh, I will,” Marinette assured her with a grin. “What else is in the collection?”

“There’s a color block short-sleeved button down, a t-shirt and a tank to,” Frederic said. “So what do you think?”

“I really like it,” Marinette told him. “I particularly love the men’s trousers… something about the bright colors and the soft twill fabric really appeals to me.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Frederic replied. “You are definitely within the target audience.”

“If I could afford it anyway,” Marinette laughed.

“I suppose that is true,” Dominique agreed. “This is a little expensive for the average kid.”

“There are lots of people who are buying the suits so I don’t think you’ll have any trouble selling this line,” Marinette assured them. “Plenty of people will like the classic Gabriel tailoring in these beautiful, bright colors.”

“That is definitely what we are aiming for,” Frederic smiled. “Do you want to see the sketches for autumn-winter?”

“Can I?” Marinette asked in surprise.

“Of course! We’re dying to show them off to someone who will appreciate them!” Frederic replied.

Marinette followed them back to the main room and Frederic led her over to a desk tucked into a corner by itself, facing out to the windows. The wall next to it had numerous color swatches, textured fabrics and pictures of fall and winter sunrises.

So with the last collection, you told me you were using colors that seemed infused with sunshine and brightness. What are you going for with a winter line? It’s not something people usually associate light and daytime with,” Marinette asked.

“Of course there is less sunlight as the days get shorter but it has its own unique look in the fall and winter,” Frederic said. “We are using the pale, cool colors of a winter sunrise. Icy blue, light golden yellow, pale pink and pale lavender are the dominant colors of the collection.” He pulled a sketchbook from a drawer and opened it up for Marinette to look through.

“Wow, are you doing some denim pieces?” she asked, scrutinizing one of the first sketches.

“Yes, those are a work in progress,” Frederic laughed. “I’d like to make something unique but there is a lot out there.”

“I guess Gabriel has a pretty distinct fit. Your chinos definitely have that sleek, tailored look.”

“That’s true,” Frederic said. “We’re certainly trying to achieve that in this collection as well.”

Marinette smiled as she pored over each sketch. “I really like the golden yellow. That is a beautiful color.”

“I’m glad you like it. It’s something different from the usual autumnal yellows that are inspired by fall leaves,” Dominique said, looking pleased.

“But still recognizable as a color you see at that time of year,” Marinette said as she finished flipping through the book. “Thanks so much for having me here today. Is there anything else we’re going to do?”

“While you’re here, I’d like to talk to you about what we’d like to do for the autumn ad campaign. I realize it’s a long time from now but I just want you to start thinking of places that might start showing the effects of autumn sooner than we will here. We’d like to have all four of you again and the shoot would need to be in late July, early August at the latest,” Frederic explained.

“Hmmm,” Marinette said thoughtfully. “Can I discuss that with Adrien?”

“Of course! And please tell him about what’s happening with the summer line.” Dominique said.

“Thanks,” Marinette said. “I’m feeling very uncertain about the whole modelling thing.”

“We think you’d be great but we can work with Adrien on his own. We just really liked the pictures of the two of you together,” Dominique said. “You’ve got plenty of time to think about it. We’d prefer to shoot somewhere nearby so we’d have to wait until May when everything has warmed up a bit.”

“Thanks,” Marinette said. “You’ve certainly given me a lot to think about. Are you going to be at the meeting on Thursday?”

“Yes, we’ll be there,” Frederic said. “It looks like it’s time to go so I guess we’ll see you then!”

“Definitely,” Marinette agreed. “Thanks for showing me everything you’ve been working on.”

“It’s truly our pleasure, Marinette. I hope Gabriel doesn’t end up chasing you off because we’d love to have you on our team in some capacity eventually,” Dominique replied.

Marinette smiled. “I would love that but I have no idea what Mr. Agreste will do next.”

Frederic snorted. “Neither do we but we wanted to let you know what we’d like to happen if it’s up to us!”

“I really appreciate that,” Marinette said gratefully. “I’ll see you on Thursday then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More adventures at Gabriel! Hoping to do some writing today. I think I am up to Chapter 85 rn.


	71. Chapter 71

“Hey Gorgeous!” Marinette exclaimed, getting into the car and giving Adrien a quick kiss. “What have you got planned for the gym tonight?”

“I was going to do a weights circuit, why?” Adrien asked, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her.

“I’d like to talk to you about my internship yesterday. Could you join me on the treadmills instead?” she asked.

“Of course! Is everything ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, they just had a lot to tell me and things that they’d like to do that involve both of us,” Marinette explained.

“Sounds intriguing,” Adrien said, kissing her cheek.

“Frederic and Dominique are going to be at the meeting tomorrow so I wanted to talk to you before that,” Marinette told him.

“Do you know where you’ll be next week?” Adrien asked.

“Yeah, Tuesday I’m with Louise and Thursday I’m with Margot again,” Marinette replied.

Adrien smiled. “I’m glad you’re getting to meet with so many different people again.

“Me too,” she agreed. “At this point, I’d rather work with people directly so they know what I’m really like, no matter what your father says.”

“Anyone who gets to know you is going to find out how amazing you are which can only be a good thing,” Adrien assured her, nuzzling the side of her head. “Anyway, looks like we’re here. Shall we Princess?”

*****

“Hey Hot Stuff,” Adrien greeted her as she came out of the locker room in a black unitard and a loose fitting cropped white t-shirt.

Marinette smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Thanks,” she grinned, taking his hand and walking with him to the cardio area.

“So what happened at your internship?” he asked as he climbed up on a treadmill, selected a program and started jogging.

“Well, they have a lot of plans for Helios,” Marinette replied as her own treadmill started moving. “Somehow they’ve managed to create a little summer line and they…” she paused for a moment as she picked up speed, “They want to have both of us model it together.”

“Another Instagram thing?” Adrien asked as he started jogging faster.

“No, billboards,” she replied. “Vincent sent those pictures of us together after your shoot and they have one of the full length shots on their mood board.”

“Whoa,” Adrien replied. “Would you be ok with that?”

“That’s the thing. I really don’t know,” she replied. “I did enjoy doing the shoots with you and I haven’t had any problem with sharing photos on Instagram… but I’m not sure how I feel about being on a billboard.”

“It’s definitely not my favorite,” Adrien said wryly as he continued to jog.

“And that’s the other thing… they said I could say no and then it would just be you… I don’t really want that either,” Marinette said. “I really like the line. It’s small but it’s really nice. They’ve used the six colors to make some cute basics.”

“I’d love to do another shoot with you,” Adrien said. “But I’d feel bad about you being hassled the way I am. I guess that’s already kind of happening…”

“I just…” Marinette trailed off. “I said at the beginning that I’m not a model and I wasn’t aiming to be. I don’t know what it looks like if I start being this connected to Helios. I’m not sure I can argue with anyone who criticizes me if I’m deliberately making myself this visible.”

“Nobody can criticize your motivations,” Adrien said. “They can make accusations if they want but they won’t have been here being part of this conversation. And it doesn’t matter what anyone thinks about either of us doing this for Helios. I’m doing it because I have to. You’re considering it because you want to help me and you want to help the designers. I still don’t think you want to be a model.”

“I really don’t.” Marinette laughed. “I’m comfortable with Vincent shooting us together and that’s pretty much it. I’d be terrified to do it by myself. I don’t know how you do it.”

“I don’t know either,” he admitted. “It all started so long ago. I know my life isn’t normal but I really don’t know how to be any different.”

“I wouldn’t want you to be any different,” Marinette said as she picked up more speed. “Although I hope you can have the sort of life you want when you have the choice. I don’t expect you to change everything, just to be able to spend your time on what is important to you instead of whatever is important to your father.”

“I’m glad you told me about all this,” Adrien replied. “We’ve got that meeting tomorrow and I’m sure they’ll want to talk to me about their plans.”

“I did tell them I was going to talk to you,” Marinette said. “They told me I should definitely discuss this stuff with you.”

“Well I really appreciate that you’re making this much effort to keep me in the loop,” Adrien said with a smile.

Both the teens lapsed into silence as they increased the speed on their treadmills and focused on keeping up a fast pace. When their programs switched to cool down mode, they both slowed down.

“Guess you got your wish, Princess,” Adrien said teasingly when his program ended, running his hand through his damp hair and leading her over to the water station.

“What wish is that?” Marinete asked, laughing as she grabbed a clean towel from a basket and blotted her face and neck.

Adrien grinned. “Sweaty gym date at your service,” he replied, saluting her playfully.

“I’m not sure I actually wished for that specifically,” Marinette replied, giggling. “But you are very cute.”

“Just cute?” Adrein asked, pretending to pout as he pulled her to him and buried his face in her neck.

“Fine, have it your way. I think you’re the sexiest sweaty gym date in the world. Is that better?” Marinette asked, squirming slightly as he kissed her neck.

“Much,” he grinned as he left her go. “Did you want to go swimming or have you had enough of my flirting?”

“Oh I definitely want to go swimming,” Marinette assured him. “I’d like to try the steam room too if you’re interested.”

“Sure!” he replied as they walked back to the changing rooms. “So what was your favorite thing from the new line for Helios?”

“Hmmm,” Marinette hummed thoughtfully. “Both of the sun dresses were really cute. If I had to pick, I’d probably go for the halterneck one. On the men’s side, definitely the chinos. Those bright colors from the swimwear line just looked amazing on them. If they made them small enough, I’d like a pair. They’d go great with the cropped t-shirt from the women’s line.”

“You should ask,” Adrien suggested. “I bet you’d look adorable and now I really want to see the line.”

“I’m sure they’d be happy to show you tomorrow,” Marinette told him as they arrived at the changing room. “I’ll see you in a few minutes, ok Gorgeous?”

“Sure,” he agreed before disappearing inside.

*****

“No bikini today, huh?” Adrien asked in mock disappointment.

“Nope,” Marinette replied. “I decided on the teal one today. I was looking at the collection online to see which suits haven’t been worn yet and I had to laugh. I’m not sure your father is going to be a fan of the one that’s left.”

“Oh really?” Adrien laughed. “Why’s that?”

“It’s a one piece at least,” Marinette conceded. “But the neckline goes down quite a ways and then there’s a little strap that holds things together between the two sides. I have to say, when I considered trying it on, I didn’t even get that far. I just wasn’t sure it would work for me but I guess maybe I’m going to have to now. At least it covers more skin but I’m not sure your father’s going to think it’s all that tasteful.”

“It’s bullshit anyway,” Adrien scoffed. “Swimwear, especially the more stylish stuff tends to cover less skin. My mother never wore conservative stuff. She said it was too frumpy for her taste and it never seemed weird to me. This is just a nonsense argument that Father came up with to pick a fight.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right. I just don’t want to seem like I’m trying to escalate things. I don’t care what I’m modelling at this event. I really don’t want him to think I’m deliberately trying to provoke him,” Marinette explained as they walked into the steam room.

“Wow,” Adrien said as the door shut behind them. There was no one else in the dimly lit room and the moisture from the steam hung in the air. “I feel like this would be the perfect place to be on a really cold day, especially for you, Princess.”

“Yeah,” Marinette laughed. “Well, you know how much I prefer being warm.” She jumped slightly as more steam poured into the room.

Adrien grinned and sat down on the bench. Marinette smiled and laid down next to him, resting her head on the outside of his leg. Idly, Adrien played with her bangs, pushing them off her forehead and tucking her hair behind her ears. Marinette closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of Adrien’s fingers as he gently ruffled her hair and smoothed it back down again.

“Have you talked to Celine about the swimsuit thing?” he asked.

“No… I’ve been meaning to ask her if she’s going to be at the meeting tomorrow,” Marinette replied without opening her eyes. “Maybe I’ll text her a link to the suit after we’re done and ask her then.”

“Yeah, I’m interested to know what she thinks of using that other suit,” Adrien laughed.

“Considering she said she wanted to just put me in the same bikini in a different color, I think she’s game for anything,” Marinette said, giggling.

“I forgot she said that!” Adrien exclaimed. “Is it weird if we share an honorary big sister?”

“Good question! Maybe we should ask her,” Marinette replied.

Adrien sighed deeply, breathing in the steam and letting his hand trail over Marinette’s ear. He gently stroked around her earring before running his thumb across it, marvelling at how completely unremarkable it looked in its untransformed state. Another round of steam poured in and he closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of Marinette’s presence and the soothing warmth of the steam as he breathed it in.

“Want to go wake ourselves up?” he asked when the steam stopped.

“Sure,” Marinette agreed, sitting up and swinging her feet to the floor.

Adrien smiled at her and impulsively scooped her up in his arms.

“You’re not going to throw me in the pool are you?” she asked in alarm.

“Noooo, sorry I guess I could see why you would think that but I just wanted to pick you up because I can’t resist you,” re replied as he nuzzled her cheek.

“That’s all right,” Marinette said in relief. “You’re looking pretty yummy yourself.”

Adrien put her down gently before leaning down to kiss her. “I’m not going to get so carried away this time,” he promised with a grin.

“I don’t think it’s possible to repeat the last wardrobe malfunction with this suit anyway,” she teased him.

*******

“Ugh! I hate winter!” Marinette complained as they got in the car later.

“At least it’s cozy in here,” Adrien said as she leaned against him.

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed, resting her head tiredly against his shoulder as she pulled out her phone and brought up the link to the suit. “Here’s the suit I was talking about.”

Adrien laughed as he looked at her screen. “I wonder what Celine will have to say about that. I, for one, am a fan.”

Marinette laughed. “I’d be sad if you weren’t. As for Celine, we’ll soon find out.” She copied the link and pasted it in her text window before sending it off. She started tapping out a message to Celine.

“You know it’s Valentine’s Day this weekend, right?” Adrien asked as she sent off the message.

“Yeah, I know it’s on Sunday which seems to be a problematic day for seeing you lately so I didn’t want to get my hopes up,” she admitted. “I have been working on something for you though.”

“My fencing teacher cancelled classes so I think I can manage it… although I think it will mean staying away on Saturday if that’s all right.”

“I can deal with that.. How long will you have on Sunday?” Marinette asked hopefully.

“I thought I could come pick you up for lunch and we could do something for the afternoon… really I’ll have all day. There isn’t anything on my schedule now.”

“Oh wow!” Marinette exclaimed in delight. “That’s the best news I’ve had in awhile!”

“I’m really glad you feel that way,” Adrien replied, taking her hand and kissing it. Marinette’s phone lit up and chimed as she received a text message. “I’ll bet that’s Celine,” he said.

Marinette picked up the phone with her free hand and unlocked it. “Yep,” she confirmed. “She is going to be at the meeting.”

“What does she have to say about the suit?” Adrien asked, grinning.

Marinette laughed and showed him her screen.

Celine: LOL.. I am tempted. I think you at least have to try it on. Tomorrow after the meeting I guess! ;-)

“Well, it’s official,” Adrien grinned. “Sis has spoken.”


	72. Chapter 72

“Hey girl!” Alya said as they were packing up their things on Thursday. “Do you have an internship day or something?”

“Yeah,” Marinette replied. “I’m modelling with Adrien at the Helios launch party and there’s a meeting about it today, thus fancy clothes. I’ll have to tell you about the last meeting. It was kind of terrible.”

“Not just kind of,” Adrien said, turning around. “Really and truly awful. Sorry.. I didn’t mean to be listening but any mention of that meeting immediately gets my attention.”

“Yeah, you’re right. It was seriously traumatic,” Marinette clarified. “I’ll call you later tonight Alya. You can hear all the horrible deets then if you want to know.”

“Of course!” Alya exclaimed, looking concerned. “If you want to talk, you know I’m here for you.”

Adrien smiled as he got up and took Marinette’s hand. “You should definitely fill her in on all this ridiculous drama.”

“Ok,” Marinette agreed. “I’ll call you after dinner tonight.”

“Got it,” Alya replied. “I hope this meeting goes better!”

“Me too,” Marinette replied, allowing Adrien to lead her out of the classroom.

“Hey Gorilla,” Marinette greeted Adrien’s bodyguard as she followed Adrien into the car. He nodded and smiled at her as he carefully shut the door as soon as she was inside.

“You look really beautiful,” Adrien said as he slipped his arm around her waist. “I haven’t seen you wearing this dress in awhile.”

“I was showing Celine a picture of us when I wore it for that date and remembered I hadn’t worn it much. Today seemed like a good day for it,” Marinette replied. “Wearing something I made that I’m proud of tends to give me a little more confidence and I felt like I needed that today.”

Adrien smiled and nuzzled her cheek. “I’m sure it’ll be ok. Martin emailed me to assure me there wouldn’t be any drama.”

“Well, reading between the lines, I think that tells me the guest list has probably left off a few people,” Marinette replied, looking relieved.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought as well,” Adrien told her. “I guess you can’t expect anything less than a carefully crafted message from the head of PR.”

“True,” Marinette said, nodding in agreement. “He was probably the best person to talk to Odette as well.”

“Absolutely. I can’t imagine what that meeting was like!” Adrien said, laughing quietly.

“I wonder if he’ll say anything about it today,” Marinette said thoughtfully. “I’d like to know if I should expect any more problems with your Father about this or not. I said I didn’t want to pursue it but if they want to, I will get dragged into it.”

“For your sake, I hope not. It’s not that Father doesn’t deserve some consequences but we both know that we’ll be feeling the pain the most if he does and what are we supposed to do about that if it happens?” Adrien asked, looking frustrated.

“I guess before I get upset or worried, I’m just going to have to ask,” Marinette sighed.

“Well, here we are,” Adrien said as the car pulled up outside Gabriel.

“Don’t worry Gorilla, I’ll get the door,” Marinette said. “I don’t want to make you stand outside again when it’s this cold.” Gorilla nodded in acknowledgement and Marinette quickly unbuckled herself and opened the door. Adrien followed her out and they rushed up to the building.

“I’m glad you told Gorilla to stay inside,” Adrien told her as he reached over to squeeze her hand. “It’s really cold out today.”

“He’s always looking out for you… and me to some extent. I try to be considerate in return,” Marinette replied.

“You’re very sweet to him. I know he loves all the treats he gets from you,” Adrien said, kissing her cheek.

“Hi Adrien!” Sophie said brightly as they walked up to the reception desk. “Hi Marinette!”

“Hello Sophie!” Marinette replied. “We’re here for a meeting with Martin.”

“Ok,” she nodded and picked up the phone. She dialed an extension and had a brief conversation before hanging up. “Jolie will be right down,” she told them.

“Thanks Sophie,” Adrien said, slipping his arm around Marinette’s waist.

“No problem,” she replied. “I’ve really enjoyed seeing the Instagram campaign. You and your friends did a really good job.”

“Thank you,” Marinette said gratefully. “We had a lot of fun doing it and Adrien was a great coach. I don’t think I would have done nearly as well without his help.”

“Aww, that’s sweet of you,” Adrien said, squeezing her to him.

“Hi you two!” Jolie greeted them as she got out of the elevator. “Ready to head up?”

“Of course,” Adrien replied. “See you later, Sophie.”

“Bye Adrien, bye Marinette,” she said cheerfully.

“So I heard the last meeting kind of sucked,” Jolie said as the elevator went up.

“That’s putting it mildly,” Adrien said, grimly.

Jolie smiled sympathetically as the elevator came to a stop. “I don’t think anyone on the guest list today will cause problems. We’ve got Martin, Camile, Celine, Peridot, Mimi, Frederic, Dominique, Hugo and me…and you two of course.” As soon as the elevator opened, she headed out to a nearby door and slid her ID card through the reader.

“Sounds good to me,” Marinette replied, looking less apprehensive as they went inside. “Adrien said I could expect less drama so it’s a relief to know and feel comfortable with everyone who will be here.”

“Hello Marinette,” Martin greeted her. “I just wanted to let you know I’m making every effort to make sure you don’t experience anything like our previous meeting again. Considering the effort you went to and the indisputable success of the campaign, there is absolutely no justification for any reprimand, let alone the unprofessional language that Gabriel used toward you, regardless of what Nathalie might say.”

“Thank you, Martin, I really appreciate that,” Marinette said gratefully. “I know you spoke to Odette. Do I have anything to worry about as far as that goes?”

“Hopefully not, Odette seems quite idealistic but fortunately she has some common sense. I told her we would all be keeping a closer eye on Gabriel when he’s here. Personally, I’m no stranger to these kinds of issues with really powerful creative people. They are a temperamental lot and while I realize he’s been personally very difficult for you to live with Adrien, in terms of the company that normally hasn’t been the case. I think he needs to wise up to what he’s doing to you but I’m not privy to the details so I don’t consider that my business. Unprofessional outbursts are a problem for me and I’ve made it clear those cannot continue to Nathalie… as has Odette.”

“That’s fair,” Adrien agreed. “Obviously I’d like it if he stopped being so impossible with me but there are plenty of people I can talk to about it and I don’t have any desire for it to become a corporate problem.”

“I’m glad there are people looking out for you, Adrien. You have my sympathy. The last few years must have been incredibly difficult,” Martin replied.

At that moment, Frederic came in with Dominique and Hugo. “Hey, Mr. Lemonade,” Frederic greeted him with a big smile. “I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to say thank you in person for doing such an amazing job on your shoot. I’m so happy with the results.”

“Wow, I haven’t heard that nickname in years!” Adrien laughed. “I’m so glad you like the images from the shoot.”

“Where is that nickname from?” Marinette asked, smiling.

“Victor and I were reminiscing again after the last meeting,” Frederic said. “Adrien was so blond when he was little we called him Lemon Adrien as a joke and it became Mr. Lemonade. He always thought it was funny.”

Marinette laughed. “Perhaps that’s the beginning of your fondness for puns,” she teased him affectionately.

“Could be,” Adrien grinned. 

“Hello Martin,” Celine said as she came in with Peridot and Mimi. “I hope we didn’t keep you waiting.”

“Not at all, I’m still waiting for Camille and then we’ll all be here,” he assured her.

“Oh good,” she smiled. “Hey Doll! Do you have time to go to the Helios design studio after this? Like I said in the text, I’d like you to at least try on the suit that hasn’t been worn in any pictures yet. You’ve got to wear three different suits so I’ve been working on some ideas.”

“We’ve been considering previewing some of the summer line at the event if it helps,” Dominique told her. “It uses the same six colors.”

“It’s worth considering,” Celine agreed.

“I was telling Adrien how much I loved the chinos. I was wondering, is there going to be a size small enough that I could wear them? I think they’d look awesome with the cropped t-shirt in the women's range.”

“You know, that is a great idea,” Frederic said thoughtfully. “I’m afraid that as petite as you are, there wouldn’t be any in the men's line that would fit you. But doing some boyfriend style ones for the women’s line is very appealing.”

“If you do, I want a pair,” Marinette informed him. “I know you’ve got the skirt and the dresses in the same fabric but I just loved the look of those trousers and I bet a lot of other girls would too.”

“I think you’re absolutely right,” Dominique agreed. “I really appreciate your feedback, Marinette.”

“Helios is certainly benefitting from having both of you on board,” Frederic said, “Hopefully at some point Gabriel is going to realize that.”

“Hey everyone, sorry I’m late,” Camille apologized as she came in with a sheaf of papers.

“No worries, we’ve just been chatting,” Frederic told her with a grin. “Every time I see Adrien, I get nostalgic and start reminiscing. He’s going to start avoiding me if I keep this up.”

“No, honestly I don’t mind,” Adrien replied. “Although _you_ ,” he pointed at Marinette playfully, “are not allowed to tell Alya or Nino about Mr. Lemonade, got it?”

“Got it,” Marinette agreed, giggling quietly.

“Ok, so this is the second meeting we’ve had specifically about the Helios launch. At the last meeting we decided to do the launch event and we now have a venue and a date.”

“Where is it going to be?” Adrien asked curiously. “The mayor’s hotel?”

“We considered that but the pool is outdoors and that won’t work at this time of year. We’ve found another hotel with an indoor pool and an adjoining ballroom which we’ve reserved.”

“We’re not… swimming are we?” Adrien asked in confusion. 

“No,” Frederic laughed. “We’re setting up a runway across it.”

“Wow, I guess I better not mess up,” Marinette said, laughing nervously.

“Don’t worry, I’ll practice with you on a regular runway first,” Adrien promised, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

“And we’ll give you a chance to practice on the water one as well along with the rest of the models,” Frederic said. “You’ll be great Marinette. I’m confident of that.”

“That makes one of us!” she exclaimed, still looking apprehensive.

“Aww, he’s right Princess. I’m sure you’ll do just fine,” Adrien said reassuringly. “So apart from the runway, are we doing anything else?”

“There will be a reception happening during and after the show. I imagine most people will watch the show but as we mentioned at the last meeting, it’s an informal event so people won’t be seated while the runway show is happening.”

“It’s a Sunday evening, right?” Adrien asked. “How long are we supposed to be there until?”

“Probably ten or so. The show is at eight. I know it’s a school night but that was the best we could do,” Frederic said apologetically.

“Actually, that week is a term break so it doesn’t matter,” Marinette said.

“Fantastic!” Dominique exclaimed. “I was feeling bad about that.”

“That also means my hours are more flexible that week,” she elaborated.

“That could be very useful to me,” Celine said. “I’ll let the rest of the Fashion Week team know that.”

“You said there will be other models for the Helios show right?” Adrien asked.

“Yes, we’re doing casting for that in a week,” Dominique confirmed. “But you’ll be the only ones walking as a pair. You will come out together last on each pass.”

“Are we keeping hair and makeup similar to the Instagram campaign?” Mimi asked.

“The makeup we want to be a little more dramatic since the models will be further away from the audience but we loved all the different braids,” Dominique replied. “As for the men, we’d like the beachy look Adrien had at his shoot.”

“I’ve actually gotten approval to cut Adrien’s hair for Fashion Week,” Mimi said. “I can go ahead with it before your show if you want.”

“Really?” Adrien asked. “What style did you get approved for?”

“One of the ones I showed you,” Mimi replied. “Shorter on the sides and long on the top.”

“If you want to do that before our event, it’s fine with me,” Frederic said. “As long as it’s long enough that you can give it a similar texture as before.”

“Definitely,” Mimi assured him. “I’m not taking much off the top.”

“Great, Marinette, Adrien, do you think you’d be available sometime next week to practice on a runway?” Frederic asked.

“I’m here with Louise on Tuesday and Margot on Thursday. Otherwise, I’m free after school and after lunch on the weekend,” Marinette said.

“I typically have lessons from around three to five or so every day but I’m sure I can cancel for this,” Adrien replied.

“I’ll ask around,” Dominique said. “I know there are a few runways set up by now.”

“Ask the mayor,” Adrien grinned. “Chloe always makes him set up early so she can mess around with it.”

“That’s good to know,” Dominique laughed. “I will definitely ask.”

“I think that’s pretty much everything I wanted to cover,” Frederic said. “I’ll be in touch with all of you over the next few weeks. Marinette, what is your availability the week after next?”

“Monday, Wednesday and Friday,” she answered.

“How about we have another general meeting on that Monday then?” he asked.

“Of course,” Marinette replied.

“Frederic, why don’t you email me a few good times next week for us to meet up and I’ll see what I can work with?” Martin asked. “I need to know what invitations and press packs you want to send out.”

“Sure,” he agreed, getting up. “Marinette, Adrien and Celine, did you still have time for the design studio?”

“Definitely,” Celine said. “I need to resolve the swimsuit thing and I haven’t got the Helios stuff in the fitting room yet.”

“Sorry, we are working on that,” Hugo said apologetically.

“Don’t worry about it… well, not yet anyway,” Celine said, smiling. “If we get to casting and it’s not in the fitting room, then I’ll be worried.”

“We won’t take that long,” Frederic promised. “Why don’t we get going? I don’t want to keep you too long.”

*******

When they arrived at the design studio, Frederic quickly slid his ID card through the reader and opened the door, flipping on the lights as he went inside.

“Celine, Adrien, come look at the mood board,” Marinette invited. “They have lots of pictures from the shoots we did.”

“Frederic, have you got the suit I was asking you about ready?” Celine asked as she went to join Marinette.

“Yes, and I have a changing area set up in the workroom,” he replied.

“Great, Marinette and I will go in there in a minute,” Celine replied as she looked at the pictures. “Aww, look at you two, you look amazing!”

“We think so too,” Dominique said. “We’re trying to convince Marinete to join Adrien for our summer line shoot.”

“What, for the billboard?” Celine asked.

“Yeah,” Marinette said. “I am thinking about it, I promise. I’d have to talk to my parents as well. Adrien and I were discussing it last night.”

“And of course, we don’t know what Mr. Agreste is going to say. We did discuss it with Nathalie.” Dominique added.

Adrien snorted derisively and Frederic grinned. “You sound about as happy with Nathalie as I am,” he said.

“I had a rather tense conversation with her on Saturday,” Adrien explained, an annoyed look crossing his face.

“It just never ends for you, does it Babe?” Celine said sympathetically. “All right Doll, let’s go play some dress-up.”

Marinette laughed. “At your service, Sis,” she said, winking at her as Adrien laughed.

“Sis?” Celine asked in delight as they went into the workroom.

“Adrien and I think we can share,” Marinette laughed. “Or maybe that’s weird, I don’t know.”

“Nooo, I’m very happy to provide big sister help to either one of you poor only children,” she laughed. “I have a big sister myself but being the baby has never suited me. I campaigned for a younger sibling but I never got one.”

“That’s funny,” Marinette said. “Do you and your sister get along?”

“Yeah, I see her fairly often,” Celine replied as she went over to a rail nearby and started rifling through the suits. “Anyway, let’s start with the previously unworn suit. I did try and talk Alya into it because she has such gorgeous curves but she was not comfortable with showing that much cleavage.

“I probably won’t have to worry about that too much,” Marinette laughed. 

“We shall see,” Celine said, handing her a blue suit. “Go change behind the screen. I’ll wait.”

Marinette nodded and started the careful process of taking off her dress. She slipped off the organza layer first and carefully hung it on a hook. It took her a few more minutes to get out of the rest of her clothes and then she took a deep breath and put on the suit.

“Ok,” she said tentatively. “I’m coming out.”

“Let me have a look,” Celine said as she came over. “Ah Doll, you look amazing!”

“Really?” Marinette asked, looking surprised. “I didn’t think something like this would really work for me. I was afraid I’d look like a kid playing dress-up.”

“You really don’t,” Celine assured her. “I’d probably take in the strap a little at the back of your neck to make everything feel more secure but it really does look very good on you.”

“Hey,” Dominique called, knocking on the workroom door. “Just me. I’ve got the skirt from the new collection if Marinette wants to try it with the swimsuit.”

“Come in,” Celine replied. “Let’s take a look.”

Dominique opened the door and came in, a purple version of the miniskirt draped over her arm.

“Ooooh,” Celine said as she took the skirt from her and looked it over closely. “This is very cute! I love the chino fabric!” She brought it over to Marinette who unzipped it and pulled it on. 

“It’s so soft!” she exclaimed, running her hands over the fabric lightly. 

“I absolutely love that you used chino fabric with these bright colors!” Celine enthused. “Can I see the rest of the line?”

“Of course!” Dominique exclaimed. “Marinette, does the skirt help you feel more comfortable?”

“I think so,” Marinette said hesitantly. “I’m just nervous that maybe… it’s too much.”

“I seriously could strangle Mr. Agreste,” Celine growled. “You were so much more comfortable with all this before he said all that bullshit.”

“I know it’s difficult but you need to just put it out of your mind as much as you can. There is something very wrong with Mr. Agreste. What he said was meant to hurt and undermine you and it did not reflect what actually happened. We all know that,” Dominique assured her. “If you want to see how this looks, there’s a full length mirror in the design studio if you don’t mind going out there.”

“I don’t mind,” Marinette replied softly as she headed for the door. “I’m glad you feel that way Dominique. You and I haven’t spent that much time together so you don’t know me that well.”

“I’ve spent enough time with you to know you are way too sweet to be manipulating yourself into a relationship with Adrien. And Adrien clearly loves you so whatever is happening between you is obviously consensual,” Dominique replied.

“Yeah, I know what he said about me and Adrien isn’t right. I’m just afraid of him seeing me at the show and getting angry… or getting angry with Adrien or me later. I just really don’t want to start a fight with him,” Marinette said.

“I promise I will be close by at the show at all times,” Celine said. “He’s not going to make a scene and I won’t let him get you on your own, ok?”

“Ok,” Marinette agreed, looking relieved. “That sounds good.” She opened the door to the design studio. “Frederic? Dominique said there is a mirror I can see this in?”

Frederic smiled. “Over in the corner, Marinette,” he said, pointing. “What do you think, Adrien?”

“I think you look beautiful,” he told her from where he was sitting at one of the desks.

“Marinette you are the most perfect little doll,” Celine said as she came over. “I’m very lucky to have the two cutest people in Paris to play dress up with.”

“I agree,” Frederic said. “The two of them together in pictures are just so compelling and seeing them in person is even better. I’m very grateful to you Marinette for coming up with the Instagram campaign. You really did Helios a huge favor by getting so involved.”

“Thanks for being so reassuring,” Marinette said as she went over to the mirror. “I’m glad I’ve been able to help the line be a success. I genuinely like it and I’ve felt really good wearing it. I know how unreasonable Mr. Agreste has been to Adrien so I realize I can’t take it so personally.”

“It’s hard not to,” Adrien said sympathetically. “Believe me, I know. Frederic and I were talking while you were getting ready and I was wondering if it would be better or worse if we invited your parents to attend.”

“Hmmm,” Marinette hummed thoughtfully as she gazed at her reflection. “I’d have to think about it and probably talk to them about it.”

“It’s a good idea,” Celine said. “Mr. Agreste would have to be some kind of idiot to antagonize Marinette’s father to his face.”

“Really?” Dominique asked, sounding intrigued. “Why’s that?”

“Because he’s a really big guy. A total teddy bear but he could bend Gabriel into a pretzel,” Celine explained with a laugh.

“He got akumatized once,” Marinette said, shuddering. “It was really scary. I ended up telling my parents about the meeting and I was really worried it would happen again but he managed to stay calm… well calm enough anyway.”

“They are definitely welcome if you are comfortable with them being there,” Frederic said.

“I will talk to them about it. I haven’t told them about anything other than being in the upcoming show at this point,” Marinette said as she turned and walked back to the group. “Celine, do I need to try anything else on?”

“No, not for now,” Celine said. “I have some ideas for other suits but I will probably have to get clearance for everything.”

“Probably,” Marinette sighed. “Well, I’ll wear whatever suits I need to wear. I really don’t mind.”

“Great,” Celine said warmly. “Dominique, do you think you could shorten the neck strap by half an inch or so on this suit?”

“Let me see,” she said, coming over to inspect it. “Ah, I see what you mean. Yes, I might even shorten it a little more than that.”

Marinette stood very still as the two women looked at the strap. “Don’t go causing any wardrobe malfunctions there ladies,” she said, winking at Adrien playfully.

Celine laughed. “Don’t worry, I won’t let that happen Doll. I think we’re all set now anyway. Go ahead and get changed back into your dress. We’ll wait.”

Marinette nodded and went back to the workroom, shutting the door behind her.

Adrien sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “This whole thing with my father makes me so angry. She was so confident in what she wore and now she’s evaluating if she’s showing too much skin or if he’ll think it's worse to see one part of her body or another. I seriously want to knock him on his ass for this.”

“Me too,” Celine agreed. “But she’s a tough girl. I don’t think he’s actually harmed her confidence in herself too much. She is mostly worried about potential conflict. I could tell she liked how the suit fit once she looked in the mirror.”

“I’m glad,” Adrien said. “I think she looks beautiful in everything.”

Celine smiled. “I’m inclined to agree. I call her Doll for a reason!”


	73. Chapter 73

What are you up to Marinette?” Tikki asked as she rifled through her closet after lunch on Saturday.

“Trying to decide what to wear tomorrow,” Marinette replied. “I was tempted to make something new but I already have so many pink dresses that would be cute for Valentines. I did get some cute Valentines accessories and I have my pink boots… so I’ve got to figure out what will look the best with that.”

“How about that dress with the ruffle on the bottom?” Tikki asked, pointing to where it hung in the closet.

Marinette paused and pulled it out. “I haven’t worn this in awhile. It’s a little darker than my boots but it’s pretty close to the same pink as the hearts on these tights I bought… yeah, this will work. Thanks, Tikki!”

“Anytime,” Tikki replied, nuzzling her affectionately. “I’m glad you get to do something special for Valentine’s Day!”

“Me too,” Marinette said, smiling happily as she set the outfit aside. “I’m excited to give Adrien his present.”

“I think he’s really going to love it,” Tikki assured her. “You put so much thought and effort into it.”

“I’ve certainly had the time,” Marinette laughed a little sadly. “Once my parents go to bed and my homework is done, there is plenty of time for projects lately.”

Suddenly her phone chimed with an akuma alert.

“Well, I guess I get a bonus date,” she said. “Thanks, Hawk Moth, I didn’t know you cared.”

Tikki laughed. “That’s a nice way to look at it.”

Marinette grinned at her before exclaiming “Tikki! Spots on!”

Ladybug’s communicator buzzed as soon as she transformed and she quickly brought up the messaging system.

Akuma is super violent. Trying to stay out of its way and keep civilians safe. CN

“Shit,” she swore quietly as she ran over to where the Miraculous Box was hidden away. She pulled it out quickly and contemplated her choices before selecting the turtle Miraculous. “Tikki, Wayzz unify!” she cried as soon as the Kwami appeared. Carefully she put the Miraculous Box back and checked her communicator for the location of the akuma. She leapt up her ladder and through the trap door, shutting it carefully behind her. She did a quick check of the streets below and launched herself toward the battle.  
Ladybug was horrified when she reached the scene. Injured civilians were crumpled on the ground and Chat was busy trying to fend off the akuma’s aggressive attempts to steal his miraculous.

“LB!” he exclaimed in relief as he expertly parried back at the akuma with his baton.

“Sorry I took so long,” Ladybug apologized as she tried to get a grasp on what she was seeing. I got your message as soon as I transformed so I got some help. “Shelter!” she cried and they were suddenly safely enclosed in a forcefield.

“Thanks Bug,” Chat said gratefully as he caught his breath. “Good choice on Wayzz. Akuma is a kid who was being bullied. Two other kids ganged up on him and were teasing him. One of them was holding him down while the other one started punching him and at that point he got akumatized. Hawk Moth has made him incredibly strong and he’s been knocking anyone who gets in his way unconscious. He started with the two kids who were bullying him and they are by far the worst off.”

“Do you know where the akuma is?” Ladybug asked.

“I think it’s something in his bag,” Chat said. “Nothing else is obvious and the bag itself looks perfectly fine.”

They were startled as the akuma began to relentlessly batter the exterior of the forcefield. Ladybug carefully evaluated him, shuddering at the contorted expression of rage on his face.

“Lucky Charm!” she called and received a polka-dotted crash helmet. She looked around and Chat lit up.

“No,” she moaned quietly as she reluctantly gave him the helmet. “Apparently this is for you,” she told him, looking distressed.

Chat nodded and put it on. “At least it’s cute,” he joked. “What’s the plan milady?”

“You need to destroy that bag,” she replied quietly. “I’ll stop the forcefield on the count of three. Hopefully he’ll be so surprised that you’ll get a clear shot. I’ll be right behind you so I can find the item that has the butterfly in it.”

Chat nodded, his expression tense. “Got it,” he said. “I’ll do my best to draw him away from you.”

“1...2...3!” Ladybug called, abruptly ending the forcefield as Chat called his cataclysm and charged at the akuma, head down in the hopes of drawing any punches to the protection of the helmet. He dodged a blow as he caught the bag for a moment. It disintegrated and everything inside fell to the ground.

The akuma became even more wild, punching fiercely at Chat, forcing him to move even quicker to avoid the blows as Ladybug frantically scrabbled through the items on the ground. She noticed an oddly purple slip of paper on the ground and reached for it just as she heard a sickening crunch as the akuma finally landed a punch. She clutched the paper as Chat’s body hit the ground near her feet. Trying to resist the urge to vomit, she tore the paper with shaking hands and watched the butterfly fly free. She caught and purified it, watching as the akuma became a young teenager, no older than she had been when she became one of the heroes of Paris. Fighting back tears, she carefully slipped the helmet off Chat. “Miraculous Ladybug!” she sobbed, desperately looking around as the damage from the akuma was repaired. She could see the akuma victim looking at Chat with wide, frightened eyes and she found herself silently begging the ladybugs to come help him before they did anything else. As they flurried around her feet, she felt the most powerful sense of relief she had ever experienced as she saw Chat stir before slowly sitting up and looking around. She could see all the other injured civilians now healed and getting to their feet, looking around in confusion. 

“Chat!” she cried, flinging her arms around him in relief.

“It’s all right, Bug. You did great,” he said, softly. “I’ll be fine. I need to go talk to the akuma victim for a minute.”

“O-okay,” she stammered. “I’m going to go recharge. I’ll be right back.” He nodded and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze before letting her go.

“Chat, I’m so sorry,” the boy said, his face pale and strained.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Chat reassured him. “This is Hawk Moth’s fault, not yours...” 

“David,” the boy said. “My name is David.”

“David,” Chat smiled. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“Some boys were making fun of me when I was studying at the library because they saw a picture that I keep inside one of my books,” David said, shakily taking the book out of his restored bag and opening it to show the Chat the picture.

“They were teasing me that my girlfriend is really old but… this is my mother and… she was really sick… she… she died and I… miss her. I’ve had this picture in my book for awhile and those boys don’t know anything about it so.. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry with them. I hit the one who was making fun of the picture and then the other one grabbed me and then the one I hit started hitting me back and… I was scared and angry but I shouldn’t have.. I’m so sorry. I’ve made a mess of everything.”

“You haven’t,” Chat assured him softly. “I’m ok. LB is ok and she fixed everything else. She’ll probably be here in a minute. I’m really sorry about your mother. I bet you really miss her.”

“I miss her a lot. I-I’m not really used to her being… gone. She died after Christmas,” the boy said, looking down at the ground.

“David, I really don’t blame you at all for getting upset. Even if those boys don’t know what happened, they shouldn’t have made fun of the picture. And Hawk Moth shouldn’t have taken advantage of your grief and fear,” Chat said, glancing up and smiling softly as he saw Ladybug returning. “Hey Ladybug, this is David. Can you talk to him for a few minutes so I can go recharge?”

“Sure Kitty,” she replied, her eyes still looking slightly watery.

Gently, he patted her shoulder as he swapped places with her, Ladybug moving to kneel with the boy as he retreated.

“So David, how are you feeling?” she asked in concern.

“I-I’m not so good,” he admitted. “I really hurt Chat, didn’t I?”

“Well, the akumatized version of you did and that’s on Hawk Moth. Neither Chat nor I want you to feel bad about that,” she reassured him.

“You were scared too. I could tell,” he said, looking sad.

“I was,” Ladybug admitted. “Chat and I, we’re human under these suits and we have the same feelings anyone would likely have if they were in our situation. But we have a job to do and we take it seriously. Sometimes we have to risk getting hurt or watch each other get hurt. We don’t like it but that’s just what has to happen.”

“Do you think you will be able to defeat Hawk Moth someday?” David asked, a mixture of hope and worry in his expression.

“I really hope so,” Ladybug said fervently. “I promise you that is our goal and we’re very focused on achieving that.”

“Hey Bug,” Chat said as he jogged back. “Great work today. I’m sorry I put you through that.” He held out his fist to her and she raised hers to bump against it. 

“Pound it,” they both said.

“So David, is there somewhere you’re meant to be?” Chat asked.

“I was on my way home,” he replied. “It’s ok, I can walk. It’s only a few minutes.”

“I can walk with you if it isn’t far,” Chat offered. “How about you, Ladybug?”

“Sure,” she agreed.

Chat grinned at her reassuringly as they each linked arms with David. “Ok, buddy, tell me which way is home,” Chat said as they left the scene of the battle together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got kind of dark! Sorry! 😬


	74. Chapter 74

“Go on upstairs and get ready, dear,” Sabine said as they approached afternoon closing time on Valentine’s Day.

“Are you sure?” Marinette asked hesitantly. “It’s been so busy.”

“There’s only twenty minutes left,” Sabine said. “Your Papa can come out and help.”

“Well...ok, I’ll go get him before I go upstairs,” she said.

*****

A few minutes later, Marinette was in her room, quickly changing into her pink dress and tights. She ran a brush through her hair, clipping a section back with a small heart-shaped clip. She had just started putting on makeup when she heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” she called as she carefully applied her eyeliner and mascara. 

“Happy Valentine’s Princess,” Adrien said as he stepped into her room with a vase full of dark pink roses. 

“Adrien!” she exclaimed as she turned around. “Thank you, they’re beautiful!”

“I’m glad you like them,” he said as he carefully set the vase down next to her on her desk. “I can’t believe I’ve gone this long without buying you flowers. I’m a disgrace really.”

“You are not!” she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. “You’ve been so generous to me with all the nice dates and Christmas and the gym membership… I really appreciate everything you do so we can spend time together. I just hope _I’m_ doing as much for you!”

Adrien smiled as he hugged her back. “Of course you are. I’m sorry I couldn’t come over last night. After that akuma battle, there was nothing I wanted to do more.”

“I know,” Marinette said softly as she buried her face in his chest. “I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared or sick in my life. Taking that helmet off you was the absolute worst feeling. I thought I was going to puke.”

“I can’t even imagine,” Adrien replied, stroking her back. “You did it though and I’m ok.”

“Yeah,” she said, looking up and bringing her hands up to hold his face gently between them. Adrien smiled down at her reassuringly, watching as her eyes darted around anxiously, seemingly making sure that everything really was all right. “I-I guess I better go get my shoes… or I can give you your present if you want... or I can save it for later maybe. How long do we have?”

“We need to leave pretty soon to make the lunch reservation,” he said apologetically. “But we can come back later.”

“Ok,” she agreed as she slid her feet into her pink boots and grabbed her black winter coat. “All set, I just have to grab something from the kitchen.”

Adrien nodded and followed her down the stairs. She quickly grabbed a box off the counter.

“See you later, Maman, Papa,” she said as they headed for the door.

“Enjoy your lunch,” Sabine replied, smiling at them both. 

“What have you got there?” Adrien asked curiously as they made their way to the service door and then out to the car.

“Brownies for Gorilla. I woke up really early this morning and couldn’t get back to sleep so I went and made them at about four this morning or so. Papa was surprised to see me when he headed down to the bakery,” Marinette told him.

“You poor thing,” Adrien said in concern. “Are you sure you’re ok with going out?”

“I’m fine,” Marinette assured him. “I’m really, really happy to spend today with you. I may need some coffee but I’ll manage.”

“Well, it is really sweet that you did that for Gorilla,” Adrien said.

Gorilla looked up curiously from where he was standing next to the car.

“Happy Valentines Day,” Marinette said, handing him the box. “Adrien told me you like chocolate so I made you some brownies.”

Looking even more curious, he opened the box and looked inside. His eyes widened as he looked at the chocolatey squares inside.

“Not the most French dessert I know,” Marinette grinned. “Papa is not above trying new things and he taught me this recipe awhile ago. It uses lots of chocolate. He got this funny pan online that makes them so every piece is an edge piece.”

Gorilla looked at her questioningly.

“Go ahead and try one!” she said. “I’ll be interested to find out if you like them. I think you will.”

Gorilla nodded and gestured for them to get inside. Clutching his box, he shut the door and walked around to the driver’s side. As soon as he sat down, he opened the box and took out a brownie. He took a bite and sighed happily, making a thumbs up gesture.

Marinette laughed. “I’m glad you like them,” she said.

Adrien smiled and wrapped his arm around her. “Who could possibly be a sweeter Valentine than you?” he murmured, kissing her cheek.

Marinette snuggled closer to him, slipping her arm around his waist and leaning against him. “Are we going somewhere new?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Adrien said. “It’s pretty and cozy. I think you’ll like it.”

“I’m sure I will,” Marinette replied, lightly tracing her hand across his chest, feeling the silky texture of his gray shirt.

Adrien sighed in contentment, closing his eyes as he felt her hand rest over his heart. “That feels nice,” he murmured.

“Good,” she murmured back. “You are wearing a lot of gray today.”

“I knew you’d be wearing pink somehow,” Adrien grinned, his eyes still closed. “Rather than trying to match you, I thought you should be the one who stood out.”

Marinette laughed. “I guess I’ve gone for the walking Valentine look,” she said. “The tights might be a little extra but I couldn’t resist them.”

“You look really cute,” Adrien assured her, opening his eyes to look into her own. “I think you’re perfect the way you are.” Marinette smiled up at him and he quickly snuck a kiss. “Looks like we’re here,” he said, taking her hand.

******

“Wow,” Marinette breathed as they were shown a tiny booth next to a roaring fire. “You found another restaurant with a fireplace.”

“I did,” Adrien grinned. “It’s still winter so I thought it would be nice.”

“It is,” Marinette agreed as she followed him into the booth. “I like this little table too. I really just want to stay near you today. I feel so unsettled after yesterday.”

“I understand,” Adrien said quietly. “I know that was very traumatic for you. I had to keep him away from you or everything would have fallen apart.”

“I know,” Marinette sighed. “I really want to just enjoy today so I’m going to do my best to put it out of my mind.”

A waiter came by with menus and poured water into their glasses before heading off again. Marinette leaned against Adrien as she looked over the menu and picked something out.

“This place is really beautiful,” she said as she looked around. “Between this and the flowers, you are really spoiling me.”

“If you haven’t noticed,” he murmured. “I really like spoiling you.”

“Well, you are certainly good at it,” she grinned.

Adrien smiled and squeezed her tight as he leaned down to kiss her.

“Mmmm,” Marinette sighed as she kissed him back.

Adrien reluctantly broke away, nuzzling his nose against hers. “Was there anything you wanted to do today? I had a few ideas but after yesterday I just... everything I thought of doesn’t seem right.”

“I don’t really want to go out and be around very many people,” Marinette said quietly. “I would like to meditate with you… and maybe watch something funny or play music videos... just nothing remotely grim or sad or dark.”

“Sounds like we’re on the same page then,” Adrien said. 

The waiter came back and took their order before disappearing again. 

“Would you happen to have everything to make more of those brownies?” Adrien asked. “I’ve never had one and they looked pretty good. Do they take long to make?”

“I do have everything to make more,” Marinette said. “And they don’t take long.to make. They’d probably go pretty well with the chocolate dipped strawberries I made.”

“Oh wow,” Adrien said. “No point in getting dessert here then.”

“I wouldn’t say no to coffee but apart from that, probably not,” Marinette laughed. “Dessert is my specialty after all and I wasn’t going to mess around on Valentines Day.

Adrien smiled and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll bet the bakery was busy today, huh?”

“Yep,” Marinette nodded. “We’ve had a few special items on the menu this week and it’s been hectic. Papa made these little heart-shaped strawberry financiers and slices of chocolate torte plus some simple heart-shaped cookies with pink or red frosting. After I finished the brownies, I helped him downstairs making lots in advance so I feel less bad about not helping all day.”

“Do you usually do that on Valentine’s?” Adrien asked.

“I did last year since it was a Saturday but that’s the only time,” Marinette answered. “I know they don’t expect me to do that but sometimes I feel guilty for not helping more when I know they are busy.”

“Aww, I don’t think they want you to feel guilty,” Adrien said, covering her hand with his own. Marinette smiled and snuggled against him, her gaze drawn to the warmth of the nearby fire.

“It’s so nice and warm here,” she murmured, her eyes still focused on the flickering light.

“Maybe I should add that to the wish list for my future apartment,” Adrien grinned.

“Wow that would be pretty amazing!” Marinette agreed. “As long as it was a working one and not just for show.”

“That would be disappointing!” Adrien agreed, laughing quietly. “You’ll have to come with me when I am finally able to pick out my own place.”

“I’d love to,” she replied, smiling as she watched his eyes light up.

The discrete sound of the waiter clearing his throat startled them from their reverie and they sat back as their food was put in front of them.”

“Could you bring us some coffee in a few minutes?” Adrien asked.

“Do you want a cafetière or an espresso based drink?” the waiter asked.

“I’d like a latte with sugar,” Marinette said.

“Same for me,” Adrien added.

The waiter nodded. “I will put the order in. Please enjoy your meal.”

*****

“I’ll call you when I need a ride back, ok?” Adrien said, picking up his bag as he and Marinette got out at the bakery. Gorilla nodded and winked at him. Adrien grinned back and took Marinette’s hand, letting her lead him away to the service door.

As soon as they reached the kitchen upstairs, Marinette immediately turned on the oven and started gathering the ingredients for the brownies.

“Here’s the pan I was talking about. It looks weird but this is why Papa decided to learn how to make brownies. It was on an Instagram ad.”

Adrien laughed. “In case I was ever wondering what kind of targeted advertising a baker gets! I didn’t even know he had an Instagram account.”

“He goes through phases of using it and then leaving it alone for months at a time,” Marinette replied.

“I’ll have to see if it’s all right to follow him,” Adrien replied, snuggling up behind her with his arms around her shoulders.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. I follow him so you can look him up from there.” Marinette smiled as he nuzzled her neck. “I’m appreciating all your attention. I’m going to start putting things in the mixer but you aren’t getting in my way, ok?”

“That’s sweet of you, Princess, but I probably am a little bit,” he said as he let her go. He stayed right behind her, peering over her shoulder as she mixed up the batter. “That smells delicious,” he said. “I’ll bet Gorilla has been enjoying a few more of those by now.”

“I hope so,” Marinette replied, smiling as she lightly oiled her pan and poured the batter in. This should take about forty minutes or so,” She carefully slid the pan into the hot oven and set the timer.

“Hello you two. Happy Valentine's Day!” Sabine said as she came upstairs.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Maman,” Marinette replied. “Is everything ok?”

“Oh, it’s fine. Just had a little lull and I needed a break. What are you making?” she asked.

“Brownies again,” Marinette said. “I made some this morning for Gorilla and Adrien wanted to try them himself.”

“Your Papa said you were up very early. Are you feeling alright dear?” Sabine asked in concern.

“I’m fine. I just didn’t sleep that well,” Marinette replied. “We’re going up to my room to relax when these are done.”

Sabine smiled and gave them each a hug. “I suppose I better make sure Tom is coping. There’s a half bottle of red wine from last night if you want it.”

“Sure, thanks Maman,” Marinette replied.

“Of course. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon,” Sabine said as she headed back down to the bakery.

“How about I bring the wine up to your room while we’re waiting on the brownies,” Adrien suggested, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder before taking the bottle and two glasses. 

“Ok,” Marinette agreed. “I’ve got some Camembert for Plagg and my strawberries in the fridge. I’ll come up with you.”

Adrien grinned. “In that case, after you milady.” he said, letting her lead the way to her room.

****

Once the brownies were done, Marinette took the whole pan up to her room to cool.

“Wow, between the flowers and the chocolate, it smells great up here!” Adrien said.

“It really does,” Marinette agreed. “I was wondering if we could start with meditating while my parents are both busy in the bakery.”

“Sure,” Adrien replied. 

“Ok, I’ll get Wayzz to keep watch,” Marinette said. “Tikki, spots on!”

Adrien watched as she retrieved the Miraculous Box and put on the bracelet.

“Hello again, Guardian,” Wayzz said as he appeared.

“Thanks for your help yesterday,” she replied softly. “We’re about to meditate again.”

Wayzz nodded approvingly before zipping off.

“I’m going to transform now,” Adrien said, watching Ladybug carefully. She nodded wordlessly and went to sit next to him on the chaise. “Plagg, claws out,” he said, locking his eyes on hers as he transformed.

“Oh Chat,” she sighed, a few tears falling from her eyes.

“It’s ok, Bug, I’m fine. You fixed everything and everyone is all right,” he said reassuringly.

Ladybug climbed into his lap and held him fiercely. “I’m not ok,” she sobbed. “Why did you have to get hurt? We’ve dealt with other violent akumas and I didn’t have to literally send you out so you could get hurt instead of me. Why did this have to happen?”

“This one was difficult because the akuma was hidden away,” Chat said, rubbing her back soothingly. “But we managed. I’m ok now, I promise and I’m really glad you were able to fix everything.”

Ladybug looked into his brilliant green eyes and impulsively leaned up to kiss him. He sighed and gently held her face in his hands as he pulled away.

“I want you to know, I’m not stopping this because I want to,” he said quietly. “I’m very afraid that if this becomes apparent to Hawk Moth, he’s going to keep sending out the extra violent akumas in an attempt to break one of us, most likely you since you are the one under all the pressure to send out your ladybugs. You know and I know what we feel for each other but we have to keep it for Adrien and Marinette, ok?”

“You’re right,” she said quietly as she got out of his lap. “I’m sorry Chat. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” he smiled. “It means a lot to me that you wanted to do that. I’m working toward a day when we can treat each other the same on both sides of the mask.”

Ladybug smiled slightly. “Me too.”

Chat offered her his hands. “Shall we get started milady?” he asked.

She nodded and took his hands, sighing deeply as the current of energy immediately roared to life. “It’s so hard to be patient with this process… with waiting for the right moment… I just want this to be over now,” she said.

“I know,” Chat agreed. “That kid that got akumatized yesterday… his mother died recently and those other kids were making fun of a picture he keeps of them together in one of his school books.”

“Oh,” Ladybug said softly. “I think that is what the butterfly was in. It looked like a slip of paper.”

“I just… it hurts me that Hawk Moth would exploit that grief… of all things,” Chat shook his head, unable to comprehend such a choice.

“It’s dreadful,” Ladybug agreed. “I’m sure it really hurt to have him tell you that.”

“It did. I could relate to what he was feeling but I can’t reveal those kinds of details about myself to anyone,” Chat said. “I feel like I could have helped him so much more if I had but it isn’t safe.”

“It’s so hard making these kinds of choices,” Ladybug said. “Sometimes I just want to go crying to my parents… tell them everything… I want their reassurance… I want them to understand when things really aren’t ok. I don’t want to wave off all the trauma I experience as a bad dream or school stress or whatever. But it can’t be any other way. If I didn’t have you to confide in Chat, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“I’m beyond thankful we have each other,” Chat said. “Although especially as Adrien, I feel like I’m a… human island. I never really got that much time with the old Guardian and I didn’t get much support at home, even at the beginning of all this.”

“You are less of an island than you think, Chat,” Ladybug said softly. “It’s funny, your father of all people unwittingly connected me to a support network that has really wanted to reach out to you. All these different people, some of whom have known you since you were little have all wanted you to know they think of you and want to help.”

“Believe me, I’m really happy to have discovered that but it doesn’t change how it feels to live in a house where I hardly ever have anyone to talk to and certainly no one who is remotely interested in me,” Chat said. “I just want… my homelife to be less freakish… it’s like it’s...embarrassing. Apparently I’m the sort of kid that my own family doesn’t even want to talk to let alone take care of. What does that say about me?”

“Oh Chat,” Ladybug murmured, squeezing his hands and suddenly realizing that as well as the increasingly powerful energy, she could feel the waves of sadness and shame radiating from him. “It says a lot more for your father than it does for you. He has blocked all ability to love anyone and he is the one missing out. You are worthy of being loved by your father but he is in too much pain and anger to embrace the possibility of loving anyone.”

“I-I can feel your words… just like I can hear them,” Chat said, hesitantly.

“Me too,” she said softly. “I can feel how hurt you are and I just.. I’d do anything to make this better for you. It’s not fair... this isn’t what you deserve…” she trailed off, sighing deeply.

“Would it be ok… if we stopped now?” he asked, suddenly looking drained. “I need a break.”

“Me too,” she agreed. “I’ve seen some light so we are getting somewhere but I feel spent emotionally and I’m sure you do too.”

“Yeah,” he replied as he let go of her hands. “Plagg, claws in.”

“Tikki, spots off,” Ladybug said. Wayzz zipped inside as she de-transformed and she took the bracelet off and put it away, storing the Miraculous Box safely out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part of Valentine’s coming on Tuesday! ❤️🥰
> 
> I really wanted to give them an opportunity to process their trauma together. They go through some terrible things and they deserve the chance to help each other heal.


	75. Chapter 75

“I got you some cheese, Plagg,” Marinette said as she unwrapped the wheel of Camembert. “And Tikki, I refilled your cookie jar this morning.”

“I saw that,” Tikki smiled as she dove into the open jar and pulled out a red heart-shaped macaron.

“Wow, look at those. Did you make them yourself?” Adrien asked.

“Yeah, also this morning,” Marinette said, managing a small smile. “I’m like the Valentine’s Fairy or something. Speaking of which, let me get your present.”

“You certainly look the part,” he replied as she handed him a large red bag. He reached into it, pulling the tissue away, his hand closing on the folded material. “It’s really soft, whatever it is,” he observed as he pulled it out. He started to unfold the gray material. “It’s almost like fur… is it a blanket?”

“Yeah, the material is minky… very soft fake fur,” Marinette explained.

“There’s writing on the edges,” he noticed suddenly.

“It’s a letter,” Marinette said shyly. “Find the side that starts with ‘Dear Adrien.’”

“Ok,” he turned the blanket until he found the start. “Do you mind if I read this now?”

“No, please go ahead,” she said softly. “I hope you like it.” She sat quietly, watching his expression as he looked at the words that she had carefully embroidered onto the gray satin binding.

_Dear Adrien,_

__

_It’s hard to believe that it’s been almost five months since we had the conversation that changed everything. I am so grateful for every moment we’ve shared since then and whatever the future brings, I want to spend it with you._

__

_I decided to create this gift because right now things are difficult and you end up alone more than I would ever want you to be. But even when you are by yourself, you always have my love and you always will._

_I love everything about you, Gorgeous. I love your kindness and your empathy. I love your silly sense of humor. I love your bravery and protectiveness. I love how honest you are about how you feel and the care you treat me with._

_I hope that this blanket will remind you that you are always loved wherever you are and wherever I am. As always Adrien, I love you. I’ll always be there if you need me._

_Love,  
Marinette_

When he reached the end, Adrien looked up at her. “Marinette, this is so… lovely. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it,” she replied. “After meditating today, I know even more about how much it hurts you to be by yourself and I want you to know, I’m always thinking about you when you are at home and wishing I could be with you.” 

“I love it,” he told her. “The blanket even smells like you.”

Marinette giggled. “Probably because I’ve been working on it for a few weeks. I made you a card and put the written copy of the letter in there.”

Adrien smiled as she brought over a card from her desk. He pulled her into his lap as he opened the card which was covered in rows of purple, pink and red tissue hearts. “I’m impressed by how your embroidery looks like your handwriting.”

“I did refer to the written copy a lot,” she explained.

“I have a card for you too,” Adrien told her. “And maybe another present.”

“Maybe?” Marinette asked teasingly. “What, if I’m really good?”

“I think you are really good already,” he murmured, kissing her neck. “I meant if you are happy for me to keep spoiling you.”

“Why? What did you get?” she looked at him suspiciously.

“I guess I’ll just have to give it to you then,” he said, opening his bag and taking out an envelope and a slim box. “Because the only way you are finding out is by opening it.”

Marinette smiled as she opened the card, enjoying the feeling of Adrien’s arms around her as he wrapped them around her waist.

“This is so cute!” she exclaimed. “I didn’t know you could make chibis.”

“Lots of YouTube tutorials and practice,” he grinned.

“I love them,” she said, admiring his illustration of the two of them.

“Good. I tried a lot of different ideas,” he admitted.

Marinette smiled as she opened the card. “I swear you have the nicest handwriting,” she said. “You’d think you’d be a messy writer when you have to sign stuff so often but even your autographs are pretty.” She went silent as she read the message inside.

_Dear Marinette,_

__

_Happy Valentine’s Day, My little Angel  
You make everything better and brighter  
I’m grateful for every chance I get  
To spend time with you and discover  
That you are even more special than I could have imagined  
I know I am very lucky to have you  
I know that I’ll never stop telling you that_

_Love,  
Adrien_

“Oh Adrien,” she sighed. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he said, squeezing her to him. “Go ahead and open the box then. I hope you like it.”

Marinette smiled as she unwrapped the box. “Hey,” she said, recognizing the logo on the box. “This is really near where the fight….” 

“Yeah, I was in the neighborhood yesterday,” he said wryly. “That’s why I was on the scene so quickly. I had to go pick it up.”

“I wondered how you managed that,” she said as she opened the box. Carefully she lifted the necklace out and looked at the cluster of charms. There was a small, silver disc engraved with ‘AA + MDC’, a pink gem in a silver circular setting and a little black umbrella. “Wow, Adrien, this is… I love it!” she exclaimed. “Could you put it on for me?”

“Sure,” he said, smiling as she lifted her hair up. He undid the clasp before bringing it around her neck and fastening it again.

“Thank you,” she said softly, turning to kiss him. “You weren’t joking about spoiling me.”

“Yeah, I guess I was a little excited about Valentine’s Day this year,” he admitted.

“Me too,” Marinette grinned. “I really hoped I would at least get to see you long enough to give you your present. This has been far more than I could have hoped.”

“I’m glad. I really wanted to make it special,” Adrien said, kissing the top of her head. “I brought my laptop if you want to watch movies in bed.”

“That sounds really nice,” Marinette said. “I’ll put all the snacks up there and put on some pjs.”

“Can I pick the pjs?” Adrien asked, grinning mischievously at her.

“I may regret this but ok,” she laughed as she put the brownies, strawberries and a knife on the tray and moved it to her bed. She grabbed the bottle of wine and the glasses and carefully added them to the tray.

“You can say no if you don’t like my idea,” Adrien promised as he got undressed and put on his Totoro pajama pants. 

“Where’s your shirt?” Marinette asked as she came back down the ladder.

“That’s for you,” he said, looking at her hopefully.

“Ah, I see,” she said, laughing. “Of course, Kitty.” Smiling, she reached behind her back and unzipped her dress enough to slip it off. She laughed again as Adrien put the shirt over her head and she slipped her arms through the sleeves as she pulled it on. She reached underneath and carefully peeled off her tights. “There, is that good?” she asked.

“It’s purrrrfect,” he sighed, a dreamy expression on his face.

“Good,” she said, giggling as she went back up to her bed. 

Adrien picked up his laptop and brought it up, opening it and turning it on as Marinette cut into the brownies.

“What would you like to watch, Princess?” he asked.

“This might sound silly but… I’d like to play your YouTube game that you told me about ages ago and just play whatever music videos we can think of,” Marinette suggested,

“No, that sounds fun,” he agreed as he snuggled under the covers with her and pulled her into his lap. He quickly logged the computer onto her wifi and brought up a browser window. “I’ve got one to start with.” He typed something in the search bar on YouTube and clicked on the top result. Marinette smiled as the increasingly familiar melody of ‘Here with Me’ began.

“Awww,” she sighed. “You are so sweet.” Carefully she handed him a brownie before taking one herself.

“Mmm, this is perfect,” Adrien said, slipping his arm around Marinette’s waist as he took a bite of the brownie. “And brownies are very delicious. I don’t think I have ever eaten anything this chocolatey in my life.”

Marinette smiled and snuggled back against him. I’m glad you like it. I guess I’ll have to make them more often.” She sighed happily as she took a bite of hers. “I am starting to feel better about everything. I’m so glad you’re okay and we’re together.”

“Me too,” Adrien said, squeezing her to him. “What song do you want to look up next?”

“What other Marshmello videos have you seen?” she asked.

“All of them,” Adrien laughed. “They are all pretty entertaining. Here, I’ll play one of my favorites but then you have to pick the next song.”

“Deal,” she agreed, giggling. “Do you want some wine?”

“Sure,” he agreed as he hit play on the video.

Marinette poured wine into the two glasses and carefully passed one over to him before taking a sip from her own. “This is a lot different from ‘Here with Me’” she observed.

“Yeah, that’s a collaboration and this is one of his own songs. I like the video for it.”

Marinette grinned. “I feel for the poor girl. Meeting the boyfriend’s family is no joke.”

Adrien laughed. “I’m pretty sure you have it worse than she does.”

“In some ways yes, in some ways no,” Marinette replied. “Some of the people at Gabriel seem like your extended family to me and they’ve been so kind. Listening to Victor talk about your Mother when I was working in Alterations was pretty amazing. It was interesting to hear things about her that you have in common.”

“Really? What did he say?” Adrien asked curiously.

“He told me that she liked to make sure people knew if she cared about them. He said she thought it was probably too sentimental but she couldn’t help it.”

Adrien sipped his wine and smiled. “I’ve never heard that before. I really should talk to Victor more. I don’t really have anyone to talk to about Mother.”

“You should. I’m sure he’d love to tell you more. He was the one who gave me all those pictures,” Marinette replied.

“Yeah,” I still haven’t looked at the rest of those, have I?” he said. “Well, some other time. I’d rather just focus on you for now.”

“Sounds good to me,” Marinette said, grinning mischievously as she sipped her wine. “I like getting so much attention.”

Adrien kissed the top of her head. “So what song next, Bug?”

“Ummm,” she leaned forward and started typing. She smiled as the song she wanted came up and hit play.

“Inspired by my pajamas?” Adrien teased as the theme song from ‘My Neighbor Totoro’ started playing.”

“Inspired by cuddling with you,” Marinette teased back, settling herself against him and draining her glass. “Totoro is now forever associated with falling asleep on the couch with you as far as I’m concerned. The pajamas were inspired by that too.”

“Aww, that is a nice memory,” Adrien replied as he finished his own wine.

“I’m going to take the snacks down to my desk along with the wine and the glasses before I knock something over,” Marinette said, getting out of his lap.

“Hey, I want a strawberry first!” he protested.

“As you wish,” she grinned, picking one up and feeding it to him suddenly, giggling at his surprised expression.

“Oh is that how it is?” he asked playfully, wiping chocolate off his mouth. “Your turn Bug.”

Marinette opened her mouth obediently but Adrien deliberately missed, wiping chocolate on the corner of her mouth.

“Hey!” she protested, giggling as she quickly opened the hatch door and shoved everything out on the balcony except the strawberries and the laptop before shutting the door.

“Interesting clean up technique,” Adrien said with a smirk. He was abruptly silenced as Marinette shoved another strawberry in his mouth. She couldn’t help but laugh at his bemused, chocolate-covered grin and before she could react, he took the opportunity to smash another strawberry into her mouth. Their laughter became more and more hysterical as they fought over the remaining strawberries and attempted to get as much chocolate on each other’s faces as they could. “Allll gone,” Adrien finally said as he smooshed the last strawberry against Marinette’s lips until she gave up and opened her mouth. “All that’s left is a delicious chocolate covered Marinette.”

“You look pretty chocolatey yourself,” Marinette teased back.

Adrien pulled her to him suddenly and kissed the corner of her mouth. “Yep, you’re a snack,” he murmured as he pushed her onto her back.

Marinette giggled as she kissed him back. “You’re always a snack,” she murmured back.

Adrien laughed quietly. “Let’s see, you’re covered in chocolate, you taste like wine and brownies and you’re wearing my shirt as pajamas… I think that qualifies you for a promotion to super-snack.” He lowered his face to hers and began kissing all the chocolate off of her. Marinette closed her eyes as she felt his mouth, lingering with each kiss. When he finally paused, she pulled his face close again, kissing all of the chocolate away, letting her mouth linger as she lightly swirled her tongue against his skin. “Marinette,” he groaned, as she kissed away one last patch of chocolate near his ear.

“So am I still a super-snack?” she asked playfully. “I can’t imagine I’m still covered in chocolate. You certainly aren’t.”

“Oh you’re definitely still a super-snack,” Adrien assured her.

“I think you’re the snackiest snack ever,” Marinette said, lightly stroking his cheek. “No chocolate required.”

Adrien smiled and kissed her again, gently nibbling her lower lip, one hand cupping the back of her head, the other caressing her leg as he pressed against her.

“Oh,” she moaned quietly, running her hands down his back as she kissed him fiercely, pushing her tongue into his mouth and groaning as he met it with his own. Their kisses grew more passionate and she had to move her hands into his hair to avoid the impulse to dig her nails into his shoulders. Adrien sighed into her mouth as he felt her hands brush over the back of his neck. He ran his hand further up her leg and gently squeezed her bottom. She let out a surprised giggle and he couldn’t help but grin.

“You are the cutest,” he murmured, nibbling her earlobe. “And the sexiest… I just want to kiss you all over.”

“Do you want me to take off the shirt?” she asked.

Adrien paused, looking completely dumbfounded. “I… if you… if you want to… I...please… don’t think you… you have to,” he stammered.

“I want to.. I may not want to always after this.. I don’t know… but right now…” Marinette trailed off, looking up at him.

“If you are ok with it now... I promise I wouldn’t always expect that,” Adrien replied softly, moving off of her.

Marinette sat up and lifted the t-shirt over her head. She looked up and saw Adrien was looking at her so intently that she was immediately overwhelmed by his gaze and looked down again.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t stare at you like that,” he murmured, pulling her close. “You are just so beautiful and…” he trailed off chuckling softly. “Even your underwear has hearts on it.”

Marinette smiled as she snuggled against him, resting her cheek against his chest. “I thought I was picking this out just for myself but I guess I felt like sharing.”

“Well, I’m glad you did,” Adrien said, gently pulling her down on the bed with him and leaning over to kiss her neck.

Marinette sighed and rolled onto her back, closing her eyes as she felt Adrien’s lips moving down to her collarbone. He paused before continuing any further. “Let me know if I need to stop or move… I’m not going to get too close to… anything that’s covered, ok?”

“Ok,” she sighed, relaxing into the duvet.

Adrien smiled as he saw the slight tension leave her expression. He gently caressed her waist as he kissed the swell of her breasts above her bra. He moved down to her stomach, planting soft kisses to her belly button before moving down to just above her knees. He glanced up as he lightly ran his hands down her legs and saw that she had closed her eyes.

“Do you like this?” he asked as he lightly kissed down each of her shins.

“Yeah,” she breathed, a faint smile on her face.

Adrien smiled as he made his way back up, pausing to kiss her hands and wrists, grinning as she shivered slightly. He gave her a final soft kiss on the lips before laying down next to her and pulling her close again.

“That felt really nice,” Marinette murmured as he gently stroked her hair.

“Good,” he said, nuzzling her neck. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“I always trust you,” Marinette replied softly as she gazed over at him. He smiled back and traced his hand from her hair down her arm to her hand before taking it in his own and kissing it. When he let go, she reached over to stroke his hair away from his face, neither of them saying anything as they looked at each other raptly.

Marinette didn’t know how long they had been laying there when she realized the room was starting to get dark. She sat up with a start. “Do you know what time it is?” she asked.

“Good question,” Adrien replied. “I’ll go check my phone.” He took his laptop down with him as he climbed down the steps. Marinette slipped his shirt back on and opened the hatch to retrieve everything she had shoved outside before carefully descending the steps. 

“It’s almost dinner time,” Adrien told her as he looked at his phone.

“Are you staying?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’ll call Gorilla afterwards,” Adrien said.

“Yay!!” Marinette cheered. “I’m glad you can stay a little longer.”

“Me too,” he agreed, hugging her to him. 

*****

“Hello you two!” Sabine greeted them as they came down to the living area a little later. “It’s been really busy today so I’ve continued what seems to have become a Valentine’s tradition for dinner. Our pizza should be here any minute.”

“Ooh, did you get the heart-shaped ones?” Marinette asked.

“Of course,” Sabine grinned.

“Hey everyone! Happy Valentine’s Day!” Tom exclaimed as he came in with two pizza boxes. I have the pizza and everything is locked up.”

“Come on, Princess, let’s help set up,” Adrien said as he put the tray he had carried down from Marinette’s room on the counter. He grabbed some plates as Marinette put everything away on the tray. Sabine smiled and shook her head in amusement as she pulled a bottle of wine and one of Orangina out of the fridge and put them on the table.

“Who wants wine and who wants Orangina?” she asked.

“Wine for me,” Tom grinned as he opened the pizza boxes. 

“I think I’ll stick to Orangina,” Marinette replied as she went to sit down. “I’ve had enough wine already!”

“Same,” Adrien agreed, taking out two wine glasses and two regular glasses and bringing them to the table before sitting down next to her.

“That’s pretty, Marinette,” she said as she noticed her necklace. “Did Adrien give that to you for Valentine’s?”

“Yeah,” she said, blushing slightly as she reached up to touch the charms. Tom grinned as he gave her a plate with a slice of pizza. “So, I see a pink stone and an engraved disc and… an umbrella?”

“I guess that means you never told your parents that story,” Adrien said, grinning mischievously at her.

“I guess not!” Marinette replied, blushing more. “The umbrella relates to the day we met. It was the second day of school and Chloe had been talking about Adrien starting school. From what she said, I thought he was probably her boyfriend or something so I figured that could only be bad news.”

Adrien shuddered. “I’ve known Chloe a long time and no… nope… no offense to her but… we don’t… have much in common.”

“Well I didn’t know that at the time!” Marinette exclaimed, laughing. “Anyway, the second day I came to school I saw Adrien trying to get gum off my seat but I thought he was putting it there. I got pretty mad and he tried to defend himself but I was too angry to listen. At the end of the day it was raining and I was standing in the doorway of the school, preparing to run for home when he walked past with an umbrella. I was going to just ignore him but then he stopped and started trying to explain that he really hadn’t put the gum on my seat. He said he’d never been to school or had friends and then he gave me his umbrella which of course shut on my head. I opened it and we both started laughing and then he ran to his car and I just stood there like an idiot for a while. It took me a solid year to be able to speak coherently to him after that.”

Tom shook his head and smiled softly. “Ah Macaron, that is a very sweet story. You did well picking that charm, Adrien.”

“It was pure luck,” Adrien said, looking pleased. “I went to that particular place because they do engraving and that was as much as I knew when I got there. I saw all the different charms and decided on a necklace. The little disc was a given. I knew she’d like something pink but I felt like three charms would look better than two and I had no idea what the third thing could be. I considered a lot of different ones and then I saw the little umbrella and that was it.”

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, what did you give Adrien for Valentines?” Sabine asked.

“I made him a blanket,” Marinette answered. “And I embroidered a message along the edges.”

Adrien smiled and took her hand. “Like everything else she has made me, it’s amazing and full of love. I really don’t know how I got this lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a tough day yesterday and nearly posted this early but then decided not to. Woke up at three thirty and can’t seem to get back to sleep. I hope today will be better and I can get my anxiety back in check. 
> 
> I hope you all don’t mind little status updates like this. I have a tendency to put a brave face on things but I am sure it isn’t very healthy. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I loved writing it. ❤️


	76. Chapter 76

“Hey Marinette!” Alya greeted her as she sat next to her on Tuesday morning. “What are you up to today?”

“I’m going to Gabriel after school,” Marinette told her.

“Ah, too bad for you. I was going to ask if you wanted to keep me company while I’m stuck babysitting,” Alya said, winking at her playfully.

“Sorry Alya, normally I would definitely come over and hang out,” Marinette said apologetically, absentmindedly playing with the charms on her necklace. 

“Hey, were you wearing that yesterday?” Alya asked, her attention suddenly drawn to the charms.

“Yeah, I’ve only taken it off once when I went to the gym last night,” Marinette replied. “Although, I slept in yesterday… it was probably under my sweater.”

At that moment, Adrien came in with Nino. He smiled as he saw Marinette still touching the charms on her necklace.

“Hey, you’re wearing the necklace today!” he exclaimed as he came over to kiss her cheek.

“I was wearing it yesterday too,” she said. “Sorry, I put my sweater on in such a rush and it ended up underneath all day. I didn’t even realize it until Alya just noticed it now.”

“So you gave that to her for Valentines, Sunshine? Now I really do need to take a closer look,” Alya said, scooting up to Marinette.

Nino rolled his eyes as Alya leaned right up to the necklace so she could read the engraving. “Always here for the deets, aren’t you babe?” he asked playfully.

“You know it,” she replied. “Move your hand girl, I want to see the rest of…. Oh god, it’s a little umbrella… Did you tell him?”

“Yeah, when we got together,” Marinette answered shyly.

“Girls!” Alya exclaimed loudly. “She told him about the umbrella!”

“Marinette, you are so awesome!” Rose cheered.

“That’s not all,” Alya said. “Everyone come look at this necklace he got her for Valentine’s. This may be the sweetest thing I have ever seen.”

“Babe!” Nino said indignantly as all the girls rushed over, except for Chloe and Sabrina who were pointedly ignoring the scene.

“Hey, I have heard the umbrella story sooo many times. I can’t believe Marinette actually told him!” Alya exclaimed. “You are super brave, girl.”

Adrien blushed as all the girls surrounding Marinette started shrieking with delight. Nino backed away from the group and sat down next to him. 

Way to make the rest of us look bad, bro,” he teased. “I couldn’t compete with that if I tried.”

“Sorry,” Adrien shrugged. “As soon as I saw the charm, I knew it was perfect. I didn’t even plan it. I went somewhere that I knew did engraving and that was as much as I had planned. They had lots of different charms and I just started looking through them, trying to find something that stood out.”

“Wow Adrien,” Rose sighed dreamily. “That is really sweet. I hope Marinette gave you something as romantic as that in return.”

“Oh she did,” Adrien replied, winking at Marinette. “I won’t be bringing it to school but I’m sleeping with it every night.”

“What, did she make you a Marinette pillow?” Alya teased.

“Yikes, no,” Adrien laughed. “She made me a furry blanket with a message embroidered around the edges.” 

The warning bell rang and the girls reluctantly started returning to their seats. “You two had better always be this adorable,” Mylene told them, grinning as she sat down.

******

“I wish I didn’t have piano lessons this afternoon,” Adrien complained as they got in the car later. “I’d rather hang out with you.”

“Awww,” Marinette cooed, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “I don’t think it would be very interesting. I’m doing stuff with Louise so I’ll probably be embroidering or beading the whole time.”

“In that case, please be careful not to mess up your neck again,” Adrien said, tickling her side playfully.

“I’ll try,” Marinette laughed. “I’m better about holding my work up and moving around but it’s hard not to mess up my shoulders when I’m really concentrating. I have no idea how Louise manages. Maybe I’ll ask.”

Adrien smiled and stroked her cheek lightly. “Maybe I’ll come along when Gorilla picks you up later.”

“I’d like that,” Marinette said softly.

“Good,” he replied. “I hope you don’t mind all this attention. I love being around you but I don’t want to be annoying.”

“You are definitely not annoying me,” Marinette said, reaching over to lightly stroke the edge of his jaw. “I always love spending time with you.”

Adrien turned to smile at her and she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him gently. “I love you,” she murmured when she broke away.

“I love you too,” he murmured back, resting his forehead against hers. “Looks like we’re here.”

Marinette smiled and kissed him again. “I’ll see you later, Gorgeous.”

******

“Hey doll, I told Louise I’d bring you down,” Celine said to Marinette as she came inside. “I wanted to update you on the swimsuit… situation.”

“Good update or bad update?” Marinette asked as they got into the elevator. 

“Wellll, mostly okayish,” Celine told her. “I had a conversation with Nathalie and Gabriel earlier today via videoconference and I explained that there is one suit that wasn’t worn by either you or Alya and I showed them which one it was. I told them I had you try it on and I thought it looked great. I added that in my opinion you’ve looked great in everything and I would personally be happy to send you out in any of the suits from the line.”

“Wow, and people keep telling me I’m brave,” Marinette replied, her eyes wide. “What happened next?”

“Nathalie said they weren’t disputing whether or not the swimwear looked good but they want to keep the perception of your relationship more wholesome,” Celine paused as Marinette rolled her eyes. “Hey, I know, girl. I don’t think there’s anything I would call unwholesome about you and Adrien but that’s what they said. So I asked them to tell me which three suits they preferred because you were really anxious to do the right thing and so was I.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “So it’s all one pieces then?”

Celine laughed. “How did you guess? They want you to wear the monokini, the asymmetrical and the one that hasn’t been worn, all with the kimono jackets.”

“Whatever, I’ll do it,” Marinette shrugged. “He made a big deal out of making me be in this fashion show and model swimsuits and now he’s making a big deal out of making me wear as much as possible. I don’t know if he thinks I’m upset about not wearing bikinis. I honestly couldn’t care less what I model.”

“Yeah, I know,” Celine replied as they got out of the elevator and walked over to Customization. “It’s resolved anyway. So how was your Valentine’s Day? Was Adrien able to escape the house of horrors?”

“It was really, really nice,” Marinette sighed dreamily. “Adrien took me to a really romantic place for lunch and then we went back to my house and made brownies. After that we went up to my room with snacks and wine, exchanged gifts and then hung out in bed watching music videos and snuggling. I was really happy I got to spend so much time with him.”

Celine smiled as she knocked on the door to Customization. “So what did you give Adrien? Did you make him something?”

“Yeah,” Marinette replied. “I made him a minky fur blanket,”

“Hello Ladies,” Louise greeted them as she opened the door. “Come on in!”

“Thanks,” Celine said brightly. “I was just quizzing Marinette on her Valentine’s Day. So tell me, what’s minky fur?”

“It’s faux fur that’s really soft. It’s technically called Cuddle Luxe but they and their competitors make a bunch of really soft fabrics and minky has become a generic term for them. The furry product seems to be unique to Cuddle as far as I know but.. Sorry, I’m getting into geeky fabric information now,” Marinette laughed.

Louise nodded. “Yes, I’m familiar with some of Cuddle’s original fabrics. They make good baby blankets. Between my own kids and all my friends’ kids, I’ve made dozens of them by now.”

“I saw there were a lot of baby fabrics grouped together when I picked the fabric out,” Marinette said as she got out her phone. “I took a picture of one corner of it.”

“She made Adrien a blanket for Valentine’s Day,” Celine explained.

“I embroidered a message on the edges,” Marinette added shyly. “I thought you might like to see a little bit of it at least.” She found the picture which showed the first few words of her message.

“You did a great job,” Louise complimented her. “And I had no idea Cuddle was making fabrics like this these days. I think I need to make a trip to the fabric store!”

“You should!” Marinette exclaimed. “They make some really beautiful fabrics and everything is so soft.”

“So what did Adrien give you?” Celine asked, her eyes twinkling. “I see you’re wearing a new necklace.”

Marinette laughed. “Yes, he gave me this,” she replied. “I ended up telling the umbrella story to my parents as a result.”

“Awww, I just noticed that is one of the charms. That is just ridiculously sweet,” Celine said.

“The day I met Adrien, he gave me his umbrella when I was leaving for home because it was raining,” Marinette explained to Louise. “We had gotten off to a rough start at the beginning of the day due to a misunderstanding and he really wanted to make things right.”

Louise smiled. “Emilie did a good job with the time she had. She’d be so proud of him if she was around.”

Marinette sighed. “I wish I could have met her. The sad thing is, if she hadn’t disappeared, Adrien probably wouldn’t have started school and I would never have met him.”

“Yes, sometimes good things happen because of bad things,” Louise replied. “Gabriel would do well to remember that but he’s going to have to figure that out for himself.”

“I don’t think he wants to,” Marinette said.

“At this point, I have to agree with you, Marinette,” Louise said, looking sad. “Anyway, I’m glad you met Adrien and I’m glad you’re here. I have a lot of handbags and clutches I’ve embroidered and some Swarovski crystal beads to sew on. Do you think you could help me with that?”

“Of course!” Marinette exclaimed. “Do you have any finished ones I can refer to?”

“I do!” Louise confirmed with a smile as she took out a few finished examples and put them on the table.

“God, these are so beautiful,” Celine groaned. “I’m not sure my funds would stretch to one of these but I want one.”

“You should get on the waitlist then.” Louise replied. “You’ll have plenty of time to save up!”

“Good idea!” she laughed as she headed for the door. “I think a trip to the Gabriel store during my lunch break tomorrow is in order. I’ll see you ladies later!”

“All right Marinette,” Louise said, bringing over a tray of crystal beads sorted by color. “I’ll demonstrate the correct technique for this and then I’ll watch you do a few. I’ll be working right next to you after that if you have any questions.”

“Sounds good,” Marinette agreed as she closely observed what Louise was doing. Louise watched in turn as Marinette selected a crystal and carefully sewed it into the center of one of the embroidered daisies on the bag.

“Very nice,” Louise said approvingly. “Let me know if you need help.”

Marinette spent the next few hours meticulously sewing crystals onto the embroidery. There were yellow ones for the centers of some of the daisies, blue ones to use on the eyes of the birds and black ones for the centers of some of the poppies.

“Are there bags that match the coats in the collection?” Marinette asked. “I definitely saw some of these when I was helping Celine organize the collection in the fitting room but I didn’t see any with the purple roses or the ferns.”

“There are,” Louise said. “But only a very limited number with those patterns. In those cases, the crystals are clear and sewn on to look like scattered dew drops on the plants.”

“Wow,” Marinette said in awe. “As you probably are aware, I’m having some difficulties with Mr. Agreste but I’ll never stop thinking that he is an incredibly talented designer. He knows how to create a fantasy and then make it elegant.”

“That is a very succinct way to describe his style,” Louise said. “You have so much skill and so much potential, Marinette. It is an absolute crime the way Gabriel is treating you.”

“Thank you, Louise,” she replied gratefully. “As silly as it is to say this, I keep wishing Gabriel would feel the same. He was one of my favorite designers when I started and now… I guess I’m glad I don’t consider him a hero of mine anymore. His disapproval would hurt a lot more if I did.”

Louise nodded sympathetically and they both looked up as they heard the door open. “Hello ladies!” Clementine exclaimed as she walked in, followed by Celine and Adrien.

“Look who came wandering into the fitting room!” Celine exclaimed, reaching up to ruffle Adrien’s hair playfully.

“Hey Sis, I didn’t just come wandering in,” Adrien protested. “I texted first!”

“Sis?” Louise asked, laughing.

“That’s right, I’ve adopted him,” Celine grinned. “And Marinette. I always wanted a younger sibling. And these poor only children are happy to indulge me.”

“Definitely,” Marinette laughed. “All the fun of a cool older sibling without sharing a room. Also, hi Clementine, I was wondering where you were!”

“I was with Celine,” Clementine told her. “Just making sure everything embroidered or beaded is ready for the fashion show. Sometimes things snag despite our best efforts. I didn’t find any issues though.”

“Good,” Louise replied. “So Adrien, it’s nice to see you! Congratulations on your campaign. I gather it’s been a big success.”

“Thanks,” Adrien replied, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. “I wish that meant more to my father. It’s already uncomfortable enough having this picture of me plastered all over the city. I really hoped he would appreciate how hard I tried to make it what it needed to be.”

“He really should,” Clementine told her. “Everyone else I’ve talked to is thrilled with how well you did.”

“So what brings you in this evening?” Louise asked. “Are you here to pick Marinette up?”

“Well, to some extent, Adiren admitted. “Gorilla usually stops by and takes her home on his own but I’ve had a feeling of impending doom since Valentine’s and I wanted to make sure she was alright.”

“What’s been worrying you babe?” Celine asked in concern.

“Everytime I get something I want, there seems to be a consequence for that. My fencing lesson got cancelled so I spent the afternoon with Marinette. I guess I’ve been waiting for something to happen as a result,” Adrien admitted.

Celine sighed. “I understand. If it’s any consolation, I’ve barely seen Gabriel in the office lately. I spoke to him and Nathallie on video-conference earlier today. I don’t think either of them have been in the office yet this week.”

“You spoke to them?” Adrien asked.

“Yes, about the swimsuit thing. I wanted to reach a definitive conclusion about what exactly they wanted Marinette to wear.”

“No bikinis was the general message,” Marinette told him.

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Marinette, I really think you should invite your parents. Those two just don’t have any boundaries when it comes to me.. And now you.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” Marinete sighed.

“I agree. I’ll let Frederic and Dominique know,” Celine promised.

“Well Marinette, thanks for coming in and helping,” Louise said with a smile. “I know it’s rather tedious work.”

“It’s been my pleasure!” Marinette exclaimed. “I’m glad I was able to help. The bags really are very beautiful.”

“Nice to see you, Louise,” Adrien said, taking Marinette’s hand as she got up.

“It’s nice to see you too, Adrien. Take care of yourself,” Louise replied.

“I’m doing my best,” he told her with a wry grin.

*******

“I’m really glad you came to get me,” Marinette said to Adrien as Gorilla drove to the bakery.

“That’s good to hear,” Adrien said, gently massaging her neck. “I don’t want to be overprotective but I can’t help but worry about what’s going to happen next.”

“Mmm, I can’t say I blame you,” Marinette replied, closing her eyes. “That feels really nice.”

Adrien smiled. “You don’t feel nearly as tense as you did after the t-shirts.”

“I was moving a lot more. I was putting about seventeen or so Swarovski crystals on the bigger bags and around ten on the little ones,” Marinette explained. “It was actually pretty relaxing. Louise is very peaceful to be around.”

“That’s nice. I feel like there’s a real shortage of that in your life at the moment,” Adrien replied.

“Oh, I don’t know. I think I’ve had plenty of peaceful times with you lately,” Marinette said. “Even right now.”

“I’m really happy you feel that way. Sometimes it feels like I’ve brought far too much chaos and conflict into your life,” Adrien replied, looking glum.

“You’ve brought none of that,” Marinette said. “I didn’t expect conflict and chaos to go away because of you. There is always something or someone causing that but it isn’t you. You make me so happy.”

Adrien sighed and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close until they reached the bakery. “Gorilla do you…” Adiren started but Gorilla grinned and immediately waved him away before he could finish his sentence.

“Thanks,” he said, grinning as Marinette opened the door and got out. “I’ll be right back.”

Marinette smiled as she unlocked the door, feeling Adrien drawing close behind her and nuzzling her ear. She opened the door and he followed her in, the two of them nearly bumping into Tom as he came through.

“Oh hello Marinette, hello Adrien!” Tom said with a tone of unconvincing surprise.

“Hi Papa,” Marinette said, a slight smirk on her face. “I’ll be right up.”

“Just you?” Tom asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“I was just saying good-” Adrien paused abruptly as Marinette looked at him, her expression so intense that he looked down, feeling very flustered.

Tom seemed to catch the exchange and glanced around awkwardly. “Er, don’t be too long Macaron.”

“I won’t, Papa. I’m just waiting for you to leave,” she winked at him.

Grinning in bemusement, Tom shook his head and turned around to go upstairs.

Adrien couldn’t help laughing as the door shut. “You… have a lot of nerve, Princess,” he told her.

“What? He was being nosy. He deserved to feel a little uncomfortable,” Marinette said, shrugging.

“I hope you never stop surprising me,” Adrien replied in admiration.

Marinette smiled slightly before pulling his face to hers and kissing him. As many times as she had kissed him before, this felt somehow different and Adrien lost himself in the moment, letting her take control, opening his mouth slightly and groaning as she flicked her tongue inside. He felt one of her hands caressing the back of his neck in a way that was so soothing, he could feel his whole body melting into hers. Her other hand traced slow circles along his lower back and he felt so weak in the knees that he instinctively wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. When she finally broke away, he looked down at her, feeling completely stunned.

“What… was that?” he asked breathlessly.

Marinette grinned in a way that was eerily reminiscent of Plagg. “I’m French. I have a reputation to uphold.”

Adrien laughed. “Last time I checked, I’m French too,” he said grinning back at her.

“Yeah well, you didn’t have any trouble keeping up, did you?” she asked, her smile growing more flirtatious as she leaned up to kiss him again. “See you tomorrow Gorgeous. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said, looking dazed as he turned and went out the door.

“Goodness Macaron,” Tom laughed as she came into the dining room looking somewhat dazed herself. “If you look like this, I have to wonder what state that poor boy is in.”

“I wouldn’t feel too sorry for him,” Marinete retorted dryly, grinning as Sabine snorted with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one involves some pretty dark themes. It will have a warning in the chapter summary so you can decide if you want to read it. Thanks!


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning:** As I mentioned before, this chapter contains some dark themes. I have added a row of plus signs to indicate that part of the story which contains references to suicide and threatening suicide. Please skip that section if that is a difficult subject for you to read about. There will be a brief note at the end explaining what happened should you want a summary.

“So what happened with your Papa after I left yesterday?” Adrien asked as they headed to the gym Wednesday night.

“Papa, yesterday?” Marinette asked, looking puzzled for a moment. “Oooh,” she laughed. “Mama gave him a lecture about respecting my privacy.”

“Huh… what?” Adrien asked, looking flabbergasted.

“As I rightly pointed out to him at dinner, he could have given us a few minutes. He heard me come in and decided to see if you had come with because he felt like teasing us. Maman agreed with me and said he shouldn’t be so nosy. It was pretty funny actually,” Marinette replied, grinning.

“Your family is great,” Adrien said, laughing. “I can’t even imagine having a conversation like that with my father.”

“That would require him to have a sense of humor amongst other things,” Marinette replied.

“Many other things,” Adrien agreed. “Still, I went home a lot happier for it.”

“That was the general idea,” Marinette said, lightly touching his cheek. “You seemed anxious and sad and I wanted you to feel better.”

“Well it worked,” he replied as Gorilla pulled up to the gym. “What’s your plan for the gym today?”

“Weights circuit plus some stuff the trainer taught me when we were here on Monday,” Marinette said. “You?”

“I am going to do my weights circuit as well… I guess we’ll be in the same room then,” Adrien ruffled her hair as they got out of the car and headed inside.

*****

Marinette was in the changing room getting dressed when she heard the akuma alert on her phone go off. She quickly pulled on her shoes as she tried to figure out the best way to hide Tikki. She pulled at the flowy tank top over her unitard and decided that Tikki would just have to hide underneath. She looked at the Kwami who was peeking out from the locker and pulled on it again. Nodding in understanding, Tikki zipped underneath and Marinette walked into the gym area, clutching her box of macarons discretely to her side.

“Hey,” Adrien said quietly. “Did you…”

“Yeah, I heard. There’s an outdoor lounge with a pool which has been quiet so far because it’s so cold,” Marinette murmured.

“Let’s go check it out,” he agreed, following her as she walked quickly toward the pool area.

“Here we are,” she said quietly, pushing a door open that led outside. The area was beautifully maintained with lounge chairs surrounding an immaculately clean swimming pool.

Adrien noticed a tall hedge obstructing something in the corner which turned out to be a locked shed containing the pool’s filtration system.

“Marinette!” he called quietly.

She came over and nodded in approval. Making sure they were both completely hidden by the hedge, she called her transformation. “Tikki, spots on!”

Adrien watched as she took off before calling “Plagg claws out!” and checking his communicator. The akuma appeared to be either on or very near to the river over by Notre-Dame Cathedral. “Great,” he muttered before stealthily launching himself away from the gym.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ladybug was perched next to one of the Gargoyles, eyeing the akuma in the middle of the Seine as she waited for Chat. As soon as she had seen the akuma, she had hidden herself behind a turret long enough to use a water power-up. Ladybug couldn’t help but be thankful for her recent cookie mishap because it had made her even more conscientious about making sure she brought along every kind of macaron she could possibly need.

“Hey you, Mer-bug!” Chat exclaimed as he landed nearby. “I guess this means it is actually in the river, huh?”

“Yeah,” Ladybug sighed. “It looks pretty scary actually.” She pointed to several purple tentacles covered in dark green suckers flailing in the water.

“Shit,” Chat swore as he took in the considerable size of it. 

“I know,” she replied. “Do you have your power-up?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right back,” he said before disappearing behind the same turret she had used. 

“Ok, I’m ready… Shall we?” he asked, extending his baton. Ladybug nodded and he grinned cheekily before slipping his arm around her waist and holding her tightly to him as he launched them both toward the Seine. 

“You’re enjoying this far too much,” she teased him as they flew through the air. Chat shook his head and laughed, swinging them in a neat arc. 

“Allons-y!” he shouted as they plunged into the water and Ladybug couldn’t help but laugh.

“You nerd,” she said as they swam toward the akuma. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied, grinning as they swam in the direction of the akuma. “All I said was ‘Let’s go.’”

“It was the way you said it more than anything,” she replied as she swam alongside him.

“Fine, I’m a nerd,” he conceded. “So where is the damn thing? It looked pretty hard to miss from above.”

“Dunno, maybe it moved,” she replied. “The water is awfully murky. Maybe it’s just closer to the surface.”

Chat nodded and they ascended, squinting as they looked around the cloudy water. Some motion caught Ladybug’s attention and she turned to swim in its direction.

“Chat!” she called and he followed her, suddenly noticing the tentacles wriggling ominously above her head.

“Careful, Bug!” he exclaimed, pointing above her. “Let’s move away a little and see what exactly is going on here apart from the creepy tentacles.”

She nodded in agreement and swam toward him. Together they surfaced nearby and looked at the akuma with horrified fascination.

“I…I think it’s a police officer,” Chat whispered.

“Maybe one of the river police?” Ladybug guessed.

“I hope not,” Chat murmured. “I’ve always thought that job sounded a lot worse than ours. After all, they don’t have the power to repair the damage they find.”

Ladybug shuddered. “I hate to say this but I think we’re going to have to swim closer.”

“Unfortunately, I think you’re right. Have you seen anything that could be hiding the butterfly?” Chat asked.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir! Over here!”

They both turned as they heard their names called and swam cautiously in the direction they had been called from. They saw the familiar police raft and increased their speed, arriving at the boat in seconds.

“Thanks,” Chat said as they pulled him and Ladybug up as quietly as possible. “Do you know what’s happened here?”

“I’m afraid it’s a rather grim story,” one of the officers said, his expression tense. “He is fairly new to our patrol and just completed his first… recovery mission. The first one is always traumatic no matter how much you prepare. Not that it gets much easier but you develop coping mechanisms.”

“When you say recovery mission,” Ladybug said quietly, looking sick. “You mean… a person?”

“Unfortunately yes,” the officer said. “He got very upset and wouldn’t get back in the boat. Everything is taken care of now but he’s akumatized and… well we’ve got no real way of doing anything about it without you.”

“Did you see where the butterfly went by chance?” Chat asked.

“It looked like it flew into the back of his life jacket,” the officer replied. “I don’t know where it is.”

Chat sighed. “I want to say I can’t believe Hawk Moth would do this but these days he doesn’t seem at all picky about what he exploits. Well Bug, what’s the plan?”

“I’d like to know where that life jacket is so I guess we’ll have to swim back over there,” she replied. “I may have to call my lucky charm if it isn’t obvious and we’ll go from there,” she replied. “Thank you officers for your help.”

Both officers nodded. “You are very welcome, good luck!” one of them said as they lowered themselves back into the river.

“I cannot believe Hawk Moth,” Chat fumed as they swam back to the akuma.

“I know what you mean,” Ladybug said. “But we need to stay calm. We don’t know how Hawk Moth does multiple akumas and we can’t afford for something like that to happen.”

Chat sighed. “You’re right Bug. This is just… the worst akumiatization he has ever done.”

“That’s definitely true,” Ladybug agreed.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir!” the akuma cried as it saw them. “I… I don’t want to be a monster!” the water sloshed violently as he suddenly began writhing in pain. The akuma continued in a different tone. “Give me your Miraculous or I’ll take them by force. I am Safety Net and Hawk Moth has promised me I can stay in the water and keep people safe if I give him your Miraculous.”

“Is that what you want? To remain a monster?” Chat shouted. “And do you really think you’ll be able to keep people safe like that? I promise there are better ways to avoid the job you had to do today… but I hope you realize how important it was that you tried. The people you save will be worth it if you keep trying but not like this.”

Ladybug saw the mask appear over the eyes of the monster and it began thrashing around again. “Hawk Moth, you piece of shit! Release him! He doesn’t want this!” she yelled angrily.

“He won’t release me,” the akuma said in a pain-deadened voice. “I must take your Miraculous.”

“Damn it,” Chat swore angrily. “I think you’re going to have to call for your Lucky Charm, Bug.”

“I think you’re right,” she murmured back. “Lucky Charm!” A large flashlight fell into her hand and she sighed. “Not really the time to be cryptic Tikki,” she muttered, scanning the area and feeling her heart sink further as nothing lit up.

“It looks… waterproof. Is it?” Chat asked.

“I’ll check,” she replied, turning it on and diving down. She surfaced a moment later. “It does seem to work underwater.”

“Maybe the akuma is… somewhere dark?” Chat guessed.

“That seems as likely as anything,” Ladybug replied. 

“We better get going then. You’re on the clock now,” Chat said.

“You’re right Kitty, let’s go!” Ladybug exclaimed, plunging down in the water.

It didn’t take long for them to get back under the akuma. “Oh no,” Ladybug moaned as she pointed the flashlight at the bottom of the akuma and spotted the life jacket emblazoned with the word ‘POLICE’ clutched to the underside of the monster and surrounded by violently wriggling tentacles. Suddenly an idea occurred to her. “Hey, this thing is huge right?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Chat agreed.

“So it’s moving around a lot because it’s in the water so it isn’t really having to deal with how heavy it probably is.”

“Ah,” Chat said as comprehension dawned on him. “So what’s the plan?”

“We need to goad it out of the water,” Ladybug said. “We’re going to have to get out and onto the bridge. We need the flashlight to get his attention and to stay visible to him now that the sun has almost set. Once he’s out, we’re going to have to somehow get at the life vest. Let’s start by getting to the surface.” Chat nodded and they went back to the surface. “Hold on to me,” she said as she cast her yo-yo up, wrapping it around the guard rail and pulling them both up. “Hey! Safety Net!” she called. “If you want my Miraculous, you’re going to have to come up here and take it!” She strapped the lit flashlight to herself with the string of her yo-yo and waved at him.

“Just come down and give them to me!” the akuma pleaded. “I don’t want to get out of the water. I belong here!”

“If you don’t come out of the water, I’m going to jump!” Ladybug yelled back.

“Nooo!” the akuma shouted in a panic. “Don’t jump!”

“If you want my Miraculous, you’re just going to have to catch me if you won’t get out of the water!” she said, bending her knees as if to jump in the water. “I feel really cruel doing this but I don’t know what else to do to convince him to get out,” she muttered to Chat.

“This is getting pretty desperate,” Chat agreed. “I wish I had another suggestion.”

“I’m going to jump!” Ladybug said loudly, leaning forward. “You’re going to have to catch me!” 

“Please stop!” the akuma begged as it reluctantly started to creep up toward her, tentacles moving clumsily as it pulled itself up the side of the bridge.

Ladybug leaned farther forward as Chat surreptitiously held her back by her yo-yo string. “You better hurry up!” she cried. “I’ll jump!”

“No!” the akuma cried. “Let me have your Miraculous! I just want this to be over!”

“This is really depressing,” Chat murmured, looking pale under his mask.

Finally the akuma was entirely out of the water. Ladybug spotted the life jacket still clutched by one tentacle but the rest of the tentacles were busy grasping at the bridge as the akuma desperately tried to reach Ladybug.

“Chat!” she exclaimed. “Now!”

Chat spotted the life jacket and thrust his baton down into the water, extending it until it hit the bottom. Ladybug stepped back slightly as he stepped off the edge of the bridge and slid down the pole, calling his Cataclysm as he rapidly approached the akuma. He leaned out and snagged the edge of the life jacket and the butterfly fluttered out. Ladybug held onto the bridge as she flung her yo-yo out to catch and purify it before sending it on its way. “Miraculous Ladybug!” she shouted, throwing the flashlight in the air and dashing for cover before she de-transformed. She saw a dumpster in an alley nearby and dove behind it, de-transforming a second later. “Here Tikki,” she whispered, giving her a macaron.

“That was a tricky one,” Tikki whispered back as soon as she had finished the cookie.

“Very,” Marinette agreed. “Tikki, spots on!” She ventured back out, carefully looking around to see if Chat was around. She spotted the police officers comforting their colleague who was back in the boat with them. She quickly made her way back to the riverbank.

“Thanks Ladybug,” one of the officers said. “That looked incredibly difficult.”

“It was a puzzle all right,” she agreed. “Are you okay?” she asked the akuma victim. “I could see you fighting Hawk Moth.”

“I don’t remember anything,” he said. “Chat Noir was very kind. Please thank him again for me whenever you see him next.”

“I’ll be sure to pass your message on. He is very good at making people feel better. It’s a special talent of his,” Ladybug said, smiling softly. “I hope you’ll be ok and I’m glad you don’t remember anything. Hawk Moth was very cruel to you and I’m afraid I had to scare you so Chat could get at the akuma.”

“That’s ok, I understand. I’m grateful you were able to get me free of it,” the akuma victim said.

“I’ll leave you with your colleagues then. I’m sorry you’ve had such a traumatic day,” Ladybug said sympathetically. “You have a very difficult job to do.”

“As do you,” he replied. “Thank you again.” She nodded before casting her yo-yo back in the direction of the gym and taking off.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Hello Bug,” Adrien greeted her quietly as she landed next to him behind the hedge. He offered her his fist and she bumped hers against it. “Pound it,” they murmured to each other.

“Tikki, spots off,” she whispered.

Adrien peered out cautiously. “I don’t see anybody,” he said. “I guess we should go back to the locker room so Tikki and Plagg can hide again.”

“Yeah,” she agreed.

Smiling tiredly, he put his arm around her as they went back inside. She slipped her arm around his waist and he carefully matched his stride to hers.

“See you in a minute,” he said, reluctantly letting her go when they reached the locker rooms. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right out,” she agreed.

*****

“I guess we probably don’t have time for the pool tonight,” Adrien said regretfully as they sat together doing some stretches after their workout.

“I think I’ve had enough of swimming today anyway,” she murmured, her eyes darting around to make sure no one was nearby.

“Yeah, that’s true,” he agreed. That whole situation was… incredibly disturbing. I just wish I could snuggle with you until I felt normal again.”

“I know what you mean,” Marinette sighed as she stood up. “We should get going.”

*****

“So who are you interning with tomorrow?” Adrien asked as Gorilla drove to the bakery.

“Margot again,” Marinette replied. “She was going to teach me about redesigning existing clothes more for fun than anything to do with Fashion Week. I’m going to bring some stuff from home that has never fit right.”

“I’m guessing these aren’t things you’ve made,” Adrien said, smiling at her affectionately.

“One of them is actually,” Marinette replied. “I made it when I started drafting patterns and it’s just not right. I’ve never figured out why but I thought I’d take it in and see what Margot might suggest. The other thing was a gift and it doesn’t suit me. It’s a cute fabric though and the idea is fun in a retro 90’s sort of way. It’s just weirdly big on me like a lot of stuff in stores is.”

“An unfortunate side effect of your cuteness I guess,” Adrien murmured, nuzzling her ear.

“Awww, that’s a nice way to put it,” Marinette replied. “I know I’m a shrimp.”

“You are not a shrimp, you’re petite and I loooove it,” he replied, hugging her tightly as they pulled up outside the bakery. “I really wish I could snuggle with you tonight.”

“Me too,” she sighed. “Sleep well Gorgeous.”

“See you tomorrow,” he replied, kissing her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Marinette said as she reluctantly got out of the car.

*****

Marinette was just starting to fall asleep when her phone rang with a video call. Puzzled, she leaned over and picked up her phone, smiling as she saw the caller ID. She laid back down as she answered it.

“Hey Gorgeous,” she said sleepily, her eyes suddenly widening. “Whoa, are you talking to me in your bathroom?”

“Yeah,” Adrien grinned. “Most soundproof part of my room. I have a theory that the extra door to the bath blocks even more noise”

“How did you figure that out?” Marinette replied, teasingly.

“Experiments with Nino a few years ago,” Adrien laughed. “I stood outside my room while he played different songs in different parts of my room and then I told him which ones I could hear. I couldn’t hear the one he played in the bathroom at all. I could barely hear the one he played in the shower.”

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh. “I guess your Father must have been gone at the time.”

“You guess right,” Adrien grinned. “I hardly ever have Nino over so we always come up with something bizarrely entertaining if we get a chance to hang out.”

Marinette smiled and sat up in bed. “So are you actually in the bath with your phone? I can’t imagine doing that. I’d be too afraid of dropping it.”

“I am,” Adrien grinned mischievously. “Do you want to see?”

“Adrien Agreste,” Marinette replied blushing. “Do not make me use all your middle names on you.”

“Do you actually know all of them?” he teased back. “I kind of want to test that now.”

“Maybe I do,” she said. “Let me just say, it’s _a_ n _a_ mazing _a_ mount of _a_ lliteration. So tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call from your bathtub anyway?”

Adrien laughed quietly. “I couldn’t sleep but I have to say, this conversation is already making me feel better. I- I didn’t wake you did I? Part of me thought I should leave you alone because it was so late.”

“It’s ok, Adrien. I’m glad you called if you need to talk,” she replied reassuringly. “You didn’t wake me up anyway. I was just starting to fall asleep.”

“I’m sorry.. I’ve just been struggling with the akuma thing since I got back home,” he replied. “I wish we could meditate and talk it over like that.”

“I know. I wish it wasn’t a school night and that I wasn’t already pretty exhausted from the event itself,” Marinette told him. “I spoke to the victim and his colleagues after I transformed again and they told me you were very kind. They said to tell you thank you again.”

“Awww, that’s nice. I wasn’t sure there was anything I could say that would be enough. One thing is for sure, I would hate to have their job,” he said, tiredly running his hand through his hair.

“I think part of saying the right thing is accepting that it won’t be enough and that you’re just going to do your best to make someone feel better. When someone senses your genuine intent, I think it’s more comforting than the words themselves,” Marinette replied thoughtfully.

“Wise words, Princess,” Adrien said, smiling at her affectionately.

“Thanks, apparently being sleepy is making me philosophical tonight… or maybe it’s just because my brain is trying to process what happened this evening,” she said, yawning.

“I probably should let you get to sleep and get ready for bed myself,” Adrien told her.

“You should,” she agreed. “I’m having a hard time keeping my eyes open. I hope you are feeling a little more relaxed yourself.”

“Yeah, I just needed to see your face and talk to you for awhile, thus the video call,” he replied.

“Well. it’s been very nice,” she said. “Get some rest, Gorgeous. I love you.”

“Good night, love you too,” he said smiling at her before hanging up. 

Drowsily, Marinette plugged her phone back in and almost immediately fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is my note. You will now know that the section was about an akuma battle. I am exploring Hawk Moth’s increasing lack of boundaries when it comes to the emotions he will exploit. In this case it was a river police who had completed his first recovery mission and became distressed. Ladybug had to resort to drastic measures to retrieve the akuma which involved convincing him she was in danger.


	78. Chapter 78

Tom was down in the bakery after lunch on Saturday when he saw Gorilla pull up outside. He quickly stopped what he was doing and went to unlock the door as Adrien got out.

“Hello Son!” Tom exclaimed as he let him in and locked the door behind him. “I see you’ve got a new look!”

“Hi Tom,” Adrien replied, running his hand self-consciously through his hair. “Yeah, I saw Mimi at Gabriel this morning and this is the result. It’s going to take some getting used to I think.”

“Well it suits you. You look a lot more grown up,” Tom told him.

“I think that was the general idea since I’m walking for Gabriel,” Adrien explained. “Has Marinette had a chance to talk to you about the other fashion show?”

“She has,” he replied. “She told me she was hoping we would be able to come.”

“Oh good. I’m glad she’s already talked to you,” Adrien said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an envelope. “Martin left this for me to pick up this morning. It’s an invitation for you and Sabine to that event.”

“We will definitely be there in that case. I was happy Marinette asked. It seems to me that she doesn’t want to trouble us too much so if she feels like we can help, we are certainly going to do our best.”

“I’m glad,” Adrien replied, smiling. “I hope the runway practice today is fun. I was happy I got to cancel lessons for it.”

Tom grinned. “Swapping one kind of work for another, huh?”

“It would be work if I was doing it with anyone other than Marinette,” Adrien laughed.

“Good answer,” Tom chuckled, winking at him.

“Hello Adrien--goodness!” Sabine said in surprise as she came down the steps.

Adrien laughed. “Hi Sabine. I know, my reflection even surprises me right now.”

“When did you get it cut?” she asked as she walked up to him.

“Late this morning,” he answered. “Mimi did it at Gabriel. Then Celine came by with lunch and after that I came here.”

“So it’s brand new,” Sabine smiled. “You teenagers like to do this to us parents...just show up looking like an adult all of a sudden. I still remember that day Marinette came down in that black outfit and all that black eye makeup. It gave me the same feeling.”

Adrien smiled. “I remember that well. I nearly ran into her at the school door and didn’t immediately realize it was her.”

“I guess it’s your turn to surprise her,” Sabine replied. “She just went up to her room. What time are you leaving for the runway practice?”

Adrien pulled out his phone to check the time. “In just over an hour,” he answered. “I guess I’ll see you on the way out.”

Sabine smiled. “Ok,” she agreed, giving him a hug.

Adrien hugged her back before pulling away and heading up the stairs, the feeling of comfort from their affection glowing in his heart. He was pleased with himself for timing his arrival just right and getting the chance to talk to both of Marinette’s parents on his own before the customers started arriving. Since returning home after the holidays, he had often found himself craving their reassurance. He resolved to himself that he would text Tom the next time he found himself missing parental encouragement. 

Marinette was putting away a pile of laundry when she heard the knock on her door. “Come in,” she called as she started putting things on hangers.

“Hey!” Adrien greeted her as he came in and shut the door behind him. “What are you up to Bug?”

“Putting away clean clothes,” Marinette said, turning around to smile at him. Her eyes widened in astonishment. “Adrien!” she exclaimed, dropping her hangers and rushing to him.

“Surprise,” he said, grinning.

“You look so handsome!” she blurted, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

“I guess this means you approve of Mimi’s work,” Adrien grinned as she reached up to stroke the back of his head.

“Definitely,” she replied. “And it’s quite a bit different to Chat’s look. Softer and a little longer on the back and sides.”

“That’s good,” Adrien grinned. “I could definitely tell it was going to be longer on top but I haven't had much time to really evaluate how it compares. Mimi only finished a couple of hours ago and she took a really long time because she suddenly realized it was kind of a big deal and it freaked her out a bit.”

“I can relate to that,” Marinette laughed. “I’ll be feeling the same way at the runway later.”

“Aww, I’ll be right there with you,” Adrien said comfortingly. “And I’m sure you’ll be great. I was wondering though, do you think we have time to meditate before we go?”

“Sure!” Marinette exclaimed, going to retrieve the Miraculous Box. “That’s a really great idea.”

“Plagg, claws out,” Adrien said as Marinette opened the Miraculous Box and put on the bracelet.

“Hello Guardian,” Wayzz greeted her as he emerged. “Meditating?”

Marinette nodded, watching as he phased through the hatch. “Tikki, spots on!” As soon as her transformation finished, she sat down on the chaise with Chat and held her hands out for him to take. She sighed deeply as the energy began roaring in her ears.

“It’s getting to be more powerful, even from the start,” Chat observed. “So, I saw Alya posted a video of that last akuma. It was so incredible to watch you. I’m not surprised that you were able to convince him to come up. You sounded genuinely desperate.”

“I was,” she replied. “Although not to jump. I was worried about running out of time and having to take off to recharge and start the whole process again.”

“Yeah, that time limit has been really unhelpful these days,” Chat agreed. “Hawk Moth has been upping his game hiding his akumas these last few times.”

“And picking more powerful emotions to exploit,” Ladybug agreed. “I still feel… uncomfortable with what I had to do to get him out of the water.”

“I honestly don’t think there was any other way you were going to manage it,” Chat replied. “He was so focused on keeping people safe, you had to somehow convince him you were in danger without actually putting yourself in actual danger.”

“That’s comforting. I wonder how he’s doing now,” she said. “And… the person’s family. I bet they are really hurting today.”

“I don’t know,” Chat said quietly. “I remember when I made up that akuma wellness check thing when I was trolling my father. Sometimes I wish that was more feasible. All these akuma victims just go back to their regular lives and unless they’re repeat victims or people we know, I have no idea what happens to them.”

“I know, Ladybug agreed. “Maybe when we’ve got all the Miraculous back we can ask for anyone who has ever been akumatized to meet with us. It would be nice to find out how people are doing.”

“I’d like that,” Chat said. “I wonder if the people we’ve rescued would show up or prefer to stay anonymous.”

“I suppose some people would like it and some wouldn’t. I wouldn’t want to make anyone show up that didn’t want to,” she replied.

“I wish Hawk Moth felt the same,” he said bitterly.

“I do too,” Ladybug sighed. “There doesn’t seem to be anything or anyone he won’t consider. It’s disgusting. The only plus I can see is that a lot of people end up finding solutions or at the very least some peace of mind about their problems thanks to you, Chat.”

“Thanks Bug. That’s really what I’m trying to achieve every time we finish a battle.”

“Your incredible empathy is what I love most about you, Chat. I’m luckier than the akuma victims in plenty of ways but especially because I get to see it and feel it all the time and they only get to experience it once for the most part,” Ladybug told him.

“You have no idea how much I needed to hear that,” Chat said quietly. “It’s really hard to sit at home all afternoon and into the evening, wondering why no one in the house will even stop by and say hello. Sometimes I go past my father’s office and I can see him and Nathalie working and they don’t even look up. I don’t know what I ever did that warrants deliberately ignoring me like that. I feel like the only time either of them interacts with me is when they want to make me do what they want.”

“You’ve never done anything to deserve this,” Ladybug assured him. “Someday, they will understand how wrong this all was and they’ll regret their decisions. I don’t know when but they can’t run away from the truth of that forever. I won’t let them if nothing else.”

Chat smiled but kept his eyes closed. “It’s a nice feeling knowing you are looking out for me, Bug. I want you to know I always try and look out for you too.”

“I know you do. I really appreciate everything you do for me… on both sides of the mask,” she assured him.

They lapsed into silence, still clutching each other’s hands. Ladybug could feel the energy intensifying and as light began to spark where their hands were joined, she could feel Chat’s emotions flowing through her as well. She remembered what the monk had said about surrender and focused on everything she was feeling about Chat in that moment. She could feel all the love and admiration she had always had for him but which she had desperately tried to compartmentalize as it had grown stronger. She remembered the relief she had felt when she discovered his identity and realized that all the feelings she had were for the same person. It was hard to imagine how any one person could be so amazing on both sides of a mask and yet here he was, sitting in front of her, letting her feel his own love and protectiveness. The light around their hands intensified and she could feel it crackling up her arms. She took a deep breath and let it out. _‘I love you, I love you, I love you,_ ” she thought as if she was trying to send him some kind of emotional telegraph. She heard Chat sigh peacefully and wondered if her efforts had been successful. The light continued to build around their arms and suddenly she realized she couldn’t handle any more of the energy.

“Chat,” she said softly. “I-I need to stop.”

“Ok, Bugaboo,” he replied, just as softly. He opened his eyes and they looked at each other intently as they let go of one another’s hands.

“Tikki, spots off,” Ladybug said and the de-transformation light crackled brighter than ever as Tikki swirled away in a shower of sparks.

“Plagg, claws in,” Chat Noir commanded, his own de-transformation washing over him. He looked over at Marinette who promptly launched herself into his lap, throwing her arms around his neck. 

“Please hold me,” she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist. “I love you so much… I know we have to leave soon but… I just want…” 

“I know,” he murmured reassuringly as he hugged her tightly. “I love you too. It felt so good meditating today. The energy was so comforting and.. I’m so glad we get to share this.”

Marinette looked up at him and he smiled back, his eyes soft and sparkling green. “I love you,” she said again.

Adrien’s expression softened further and he leaned down to kiss her. “I love you,” he said as he broke away before kissing her again. Marinette kissed him back, one hand reaching up to the soft, short hair on the back of his head and stroking it gently. “Mmm,” he sighed in contentment, matching her rhythm and slowly circling his hand over her shoulder blades. Marinette sighed and reluctantly broke away.

“I guess it’s probably time to go,” she said, reluctantly getting out of his lap.

Adrien looked at his phone and sprang up, quickly sliding his feet back into his shoes. “You’re right. In about five minutes.”

Marinette let out a surprised squeak before dashing off to get her shoes and socks on.

“Your little squeaks are so cute,” Adrien said, grinning as he watched her quickly get ready.

Marinette laughed. “That’s good. I can’t really help making them if I’m surprised. Is this outfit ok?”

“Yeah, it’s cute. Is it new?” he asked as he looked at her black jumpsuit with hot pink trim more closely.

“Kind of. I made it ages ago but it didn’t fit right. Margot helped me fix it on Thursday.”

“Ah,” he smiled. “I like it. Definitely sophisticated enough for meeting up with the Helios team.”

“Good,” she grinned, teasingly. “I’ve got to put some effort in to match up with your new grown-up look.”

Adrien laughed. “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem for you Princess,” he teased back as he put his own coat on.

******

“Ugh, I’m so nervous,” Marinette muttered as they pulled up outside the mayor’s hotel.

“It’ll be fine Marinette,” Adrien said reassuringly as he opened the door and helped her out. “I’ll see you later, Gorilla, he said before shutting the door and wrapping his arm comfortingly around Marinette as he steered her inside. “Hey, can you tell me where the runway is set up?” he asked the woman at the desk.

“In the ballroom,” she said, smiling as she recognized them. “Go on up.”

“Thanks,” Adrien replied, smiling back. He removed his arm from Marinette’s shoulders and took her hand, matching his stride to hers as they headed up the stairs to the ballroom.

“Hello Adrien! Hello Marinette!” Frederic greeted them as they entered the ballroom. “Adrien, your hair looks fantastic! Did Mimi do that?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “This morning.”

“We certainly are benefitting from riding along on Gabriel’s coattails,” Dominique laughed. “I guess there are some advantages to doing diffusion lines.”

“So this is a closed session and I’ve kept it off the main schedule,” Frederic said. “It’ll just be us and the runway coach.”

“That’s a relief,” Marinette replied gratefully. “I’m nervous enough already!”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about,” Frederic assured her. “This is mainly to give you some confidence that you will know what to expect. The runway coach is just here to make sure you work together well and frankly, I think it’s going to be an easy job for her.”

“I brought the shoes you’ll be wearing,” Dominique said, holding up some pink espadrille wedges and yellow slip-ons.”

“Oh wow, those are adorable!” Marinette gasped, momentarily distracted from her nerves. “I didn’t know there were going to be shoes in the line!”

“There aren’t yet. We had some custom made for the event,” Dominique replied.

Marinette and Adrien were busy swapping their shoes when a woman with dark skin and long curly hair came in.

“Hello Marinette! Hello Adrien! I’ve heard so much about you!” she exclaimed. “My name is Violette and you’ve been working with my little sister, Peridot.”

“Wow, you’re Peridot’s sister?” Adrien exclaimed. “That’s really cool. I didn’t know she had any family working for Gabriel.”

“I’m freelance,” Violette grinned. “This is the first time I’ve been hired by Gabriel.”

“Celine told me about Violette after the meeting,” Frederic confessed. “It seemed like the ideal solution to me.”

“I’m really glad I get to work with you,” Violette said. “Peridot told me you were even cuter in person and she was right!”

“Aw, thanks Violette,” Marinette replied. “You’re already making me feel less nervous.”

“I promise you sweetie, I’m only here to help. I’m not aiming to turn you into a supermodel in a day, just to help you feel less intimidated and hopefully have some fun,” Violette told her. “I’m going to come up with you and we’ll get started.”

“Ok,” Adrien said, taking Marinette’s hand as they followed Violette to the other end of the runway.

“There won’t be any steps on the water one. It will just have a slightly inclined ramp on either side,” Violette said as they all climbed up. “I’ll be at that rehearsal as well so I can help if you have any problems. It’s quite unusual but it has legs that go down to the bottom of the pool so it isn’t literally floating on the surface.”

“Thank goodness!” Marinette exclaimed. “That takes some pressure off. Of course, I could still fall in I guess.”

“I don’t think you will,” Violette said, smiling reassuringly.

“Yeah, I’m definitely not going to let that happen,” Adrien promised her. “So how do you want us to walk together? Are we just walking next to each other?”

“I’m going to try a few different things and see what the designers like best. We’ll start with that and at the end, Marinette, you’ll pause, move closer to Adrien and take his arm for a moment,” Violette explained. “Before we get started. What is the longest stride you can manage without it feeling unnatural to you?”

“I don’t know,” Marinette replied hesitantly. “Should I just try and you tell me if it looks ok?” Violette nodded so she started walking, taking longer steps than she normally would.

“That looked fine,” she said. “I’m going to the end of the runway. Find something straight ahead in the distance to focus on, that will keep you walking straight.”

“Kind of wish we had those handcuffs we used when we fought Frightningale,” Marinette muttered after Violette walked away. “Then I know we’d stay next to each other.”

Adrien laughed loudly. “I don’t think that would do anything to portray the wholesome image my father apparently expects from us.”

“No, probably not,” Marinette conceded.

“Some other time, huh,” he smirked.

“I’ll get back to you on that,” she shot back.

Adrien grinned and shook his head. “I’m ready when you are, Princess.”

Marinette gave a slight nod and they started walking in unison. She focused on keeping her strides long and Adrien instantly adjusted to match her. She was surprised by how easy it was to keep a straight line but she had to admit, she was measuring from her proximity to Adrien rather than a distant object as Violette had suggested. When they reached the end, she took Adrien’s arm and he shifted slightly, turning her slightly toward him.

“That was a great first try!” Violette enthused. “You two really know how to read each other. On the runway for the show, you’ll be coming from opposite sides before going down the main section together.”

“Ok,” Adrien nodded. “What do you want to try next?”

The group spent the next half an hour trying different variations and poses and by the end, Marinette had to admit to herself that she felt much more confident about the whole endeavor.

“You two were fantastic!” Frederic exclaimed as they all prepared to leave. “I’m so excited for this event. I think it’s going to be amazing. Marinette, I am very impressed by how well you adjusted. You learn quickly!”

“See, I told you you’d be great, Princess,” Adrien said.

“I guess I shouldn’t have underestimated the power of the dream team,” she laughed.

“Definitely not,” he agreed, kissing her cheek.


	79. Chapter 79

“Hey Princess, ready for tomorrow?” Adrien greeted Marinette as she got into the car the following Saturday.

“I’ll be more ready after this rehearsal,” Marinette said. “Or at least I hope so.”

“You’ll be fine,” Adrien reassured her. “We’ll be together so… just consider it a really weird date.”

Marinette laughed. “Another working date I guess. Well the trip to Cyprus was fun so maybe you have a point.”

“Exactly,” he agreed, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “So how was your meeting with Team Gabriel yesterday?”

“Well, as I texted you yesterday, your father wasn’t there which surprised me. I think it surprised the rest of his team as well. They were very nice and it was good to see the style team too. I think they’ve got pretty much everything ready except for casting, which is next week and then fitting after that.”

“Yeah, I have to go to a fitting appointment next week,” Adrien said. “Margot wants me to come in before casting because she’s going to be very busy after that. I don’t think there will be much need for adjustment on my stuff since they already have my measurements.”

“It’s Monday, right? I know casting is on Tuesday. I’m going to be there a few hours each day helping with whatever they need,” Marinette explained.

“Yeah, that’s right. Hopefully I’ll get to see you then,” Adrien told her. “It’s sad how much I miss school during breaks but then I’m the guy who snuck out to go to school.”

Marinette smiled up at him and tousled his hair affectionately. “I’m glad you did,” she told him.

“Me too,” he agreed, leaning down to kiss her. “So you were at casting for this on Wednesday right? Did you meet any of the other models?”

“I talked to a few who recognized me but mostly I sat back and observed the process. It absolutely cemented my opinion that I would never pursue modelling as a career. I can’t imagine being as beautiful as all those people were and still getting rejected all the time. Every single one of them was amazing looking but Frederic and Dominique had to figure out who to pick. It’s enough to consider not doing fashion shows at all,” Marinette said, looking discouraged. “That is, if I’m ever privileged enough to have the option.”

“It looks that way to you because you don’t want to do it. It’s what they want to do so they take every opportunity to audition. As long as you treat them respectfully, they realize you have to make choices and it won’t always be them,” Adrien said reassuringly.

“I guess I understand that,” Marinette replied. “I think they were only picking six models for our event.”

“It’s a good thing it’s only swimwear. It’s going to be stressful changing that fast,” Adrien said.

“I hadn’t even thought of that!” Marinette exclaimed, looking nervous.

“It’ll be fine. I’m sure Celine will be keeping you on pace,” he said.

“I guess you’re right. I’ll just be glad when this is over. I can’t help but feel an impending sense of doom,” Marinette laughed wryly.

“You’ll be great,” Adrien said. “And we have lots of people looking out for us. I know it’s scary and you’re worried about Father but you aren’t going into this alone and neither am I. We have each other.”

“You’re right,” she said, leaning up to kiss him. “It’ll be nice to spend an evening together too.”

“Yeah,” Adrien sighed. “I wish I could stay with you afterward.”

“That would be even better,” Marinette agreed, leaning against him.

“Looks like we’re here,” Adrien observed as Gorilla pulled up outside the unfamiliar building.

*******

“Hello you two!” Celine greeted them cheerfully as they walked inside. “I was hoping you’d be here soon. Frederic wanted to make sure you made it to the pool area.”

“Thanks,” Marinette replied. “Neither of us has ever been here.”

“Follow me,” Celine said. “Everything is ready for tomorrow as far as the runway goes and it looks amazing.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing it,” Adrien replied. “I’ve never been on this kind of runway.”

“I’ll introduce you to the other models first,” Celine said. “I know you met them all briefly at casting Marinette but I don’t think you got to spend any time with the ones who were selected.”

“No, I don’t even remember everyone’s names,” Marinette confessed.

“No worries, I’ll introduce you,” Celine said as she pushed open the door to the swimming area. “Hey everyone we’re all here now.”

“We’re not late are we?” Marinette asked anxiously.

“Nope, you’re right on time,” Celine assured her. “Everyone else had to get here a little earlier so Frederic, Dominique and Violette could figure out what order everyone was going in. They all had fittings yesterday so we finalized who was wearing what.”

“Hello Marinette, Hello Adrien!” Dominique exclaimed as she came over. “Come meet the rest of the models for our event. Can everyone quickly introduce themselves?”

“I’m Simon,” the first one said.

“Jake,” the man standing next to him said in a bored voice.

“I’m Noah,” the third man added, elbowing Jake in the ribs playfully. “Don’t mind Jake. No one ever taught him to be professional since he’s so pretty.”

“Shut up Noah,” Jake replied. “You’ve been giving me shit ever since we landed in Paris. It’s getting boring.”

“Sorry,” Noah replied, unfazed by Jake’s grumpy demeanor. “”We’re from the same American agency and unfortunately for me, we’re roommates. I seem to find myself apologizing on his behalf a lot to keep up both from being fired.”

Adrien shrugged. “He can say whatever he wants as long as knows how to do his job. I’ve got plenty of experience with ignoring assholes.”

Frederic snorted as he tried to control his laughter. “You’d do well not to antagonize Adrien, Jake.”

“Really, Why’s that?” he asked, sounding unconcerned.

“Don’t you research your work at all, you idiot?” Noah said in disbelief. “He’s the boss’s son and the face of the brand.”

Jake glared at Noah but said nothing. Marinette and Adrien exchanged an unimpressed look.

“Sorry,” the young woman nearest Marinette said. “I’m from the same agency as Noah and Jake and you can’t imagine how annoying it is living with those two. I’m Katie.”

“I’m Polly,” the model next to her said. “Simon and I came from the same agency in England.”

“I’m Anastasia,” the last model said. “I’m here from a Russian agency.”

“Ok, now that everyone knows each others’ names, Celine, can you show everyone where they will need to be before the show tomorrow?” Frederic asked.

“Seems we’re in for an interesting night,” Adrien murmured to Marinette as they followed Celine.

Marinette snorted in amusement. “I guess so,” she said. “At least the girls seem ok so far.”

“We have the meeting rooms reserved for getting ready and the suite across the hall that leads into the pool area behind the runway,” Celine explained as she opened the meeting rooms. “The room on the left is the men’s changing room and the one on the right is the women’s. After each outfit change you walk across to the suite and walk through. As you may have guessed, you won’t have long to change because there aren’t that many of you. We’re going to figure out pacing with the music and see what we need to do to make it feasible with Violette’s help. Does that sound good?”

“Sure,” Noah said, smiling flirtatiously at her. “What did you say your name was again?”

“It’s Celine,” she said, rolling her eyes. “And I’m too old and too French for your shit, ok?”

Marinette unsuccessfully to smother her giggles as she exchanged an amused look with Celine.

Everyone spent the next hour working on timing everything as carefully as possible. Marinette was relieved to find that the runway really didn’t feel any different than the one she had practiced on before. When rehearsal was done, she and Adrien took a few minutes to look around. The room had been decorated with tropical plants and flowers, including several potted palm trees that disguised the points where the models went from behind the white backdrop to the runway. Marinette looked up at the skylights where a gray, cloudy sky was visible and wondered what everything would look like in the evening.

“Celine, what is the lighting going to be like tomorrow night?” she asked.

“Good question,” Celine said, smiling at her. “There will be spotlights illuminating the entire runway and lots of floating lights in the water. They’ll be testing all that tonight.”

Marinette nodded. “That’s good. Will there be lights where we walk up onto the runway?”

“Yes,” Celine replied. “The ramp that you walk up on is lined with lights and don’t worry, someone will be at the door at each of the changing rooms making sure you are ready in time for each of your trips down the runway, ok?”

Marinette laughed. “Hopefully I won’t trip but I understand.”

“You’ll do just fine, doll,” Celine said affectionately. “You’ve done everything you can to prepare and you will be absolutely amazing, I just know it.”

“She’s right,” Adrien said as he walked over to them. “You did great today. How did you get along with the other models?”

“Fine,” Marinette replied. “I thought they might resent me for getting a job they all work much harder for but I didn’t get that feeling from any of them.”

“They really shouldn’t resent you and they know it,” Celine laughed. “We picked women who were on the shorter side for models so there wouldn’t be such a sharp contrast between them and you. That is a fairly unusual criteria so that was probably pretty refreshing for them!’

“I didn’t realize,” Marinette said. “I guess I didn’t hear that part of the discussion.”

“You were talking to some of the people who had just auditioned. I could see it was helping everyone relax so I left you to it,” Celine replied.

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Adrien said, wrapping his arms around Marinette and nuzzling the back of her neck.

So what are your plans for the rest of the day?” Celine asked.

“Not much. I was specifically told to go home when this was done by Nathalie,” Adrien sighed. “I guess at least I’ll get to go to the gym with Marinette tonight.”

“So you went ahead with that plan?” Celine asked, grinning. “How’s that been going?”

“It’s good. We don’t spend the whole time together usually because we have different things we’re trying to achieve but we always hang out at the end,” Adrien replied. “If we need to talk about something, we go jog together on the treadmills.”

“God, I wish I could talk and run at the same time,” Celine said. “I’m far too lazy to aspire to that level of fitness.”

“In our case, I think it is literally worth the effort,” Marinette told her, smiling as Adrien squeezed her against him.

“You two are just so cute,” Celine sighed. “Why is it that only jackasses flirt with me?”

Adrien snorted. “I don’t know Sis, but you certainly put him in his place. Although what are you 26? 27? That isn’t old, really.”

“You’re sweet,” Celine smiled. “I know, I’m not that old… just older than him and I haven’t got time for guys his age, especially when they’re idiots. At least he can walk in a straight line so he’s not causing me professional problems.”

Marinette laughed. “Well I can walk in a straight line as long as I’m next to Adrien.”

“What? You did just fine walking toward him at the start,” Celine said. “Give yourself some credit, girl!”

“If I can get through tomorrow, I will,” Marinette promised.


	80. Chapter 80

“Hello Son! Here to pick up Marinette?” Tom asked as Adrien came into the bakery. “I was just about to lock up.”

“Thanks,” Adrien said as Tom locked the door behind him. “I’m going to send Gorilla back to pick you up at seven, ok?”

“Ah, you don’t have to do that, Adrien!” Tom exclaimed.

“No, I really do. Gorilla knows how important it is that you are there and he’ll make sure you’re on time,” Adrien assured him.

“Well all right, if you insist,” Tom replied, ruffling Adrien’s hair affectionately. “You better go get Macaron. I don’t want _you_ two to be late.”

“True,” Adrien agreed with a laugh. “I’ll see you later then.”

******

“Marinette?” Adrien called as he knocked on her trap door. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” she called back. “Just getting my coat.” The trap door opened a moment later and Marinette hurried down the steps. “Sorry, she said. “I’m not running late am I?”

Adrien looked at his phone to check the time. “No, you’re right on time,” he told her as he took her hand. “I ran into Father on my way out. He is definitely going to be at the event.”

“I figured,” Marinette sighed. “What did he say?”

‘Oh he was belligerent as always,” Adrien sighed. “Told me I better do an amazing job or there would be consequences. He said he was tired of me wasting my potential focusing on personal matters. He said I’m a child and shouldn’t be prioritizing personal relationships when there are so many skills I need to improve. Blah, blah, blah.”

“Lovely,” Marinette replied grimly as they headed down the stairs. “For all the lessons he makes you do, he’d be doing us all a favor if he signed _himself_ up for some etiquette classes.

Adrien laughed loudly as he imagined the scenario. “They’d have to let us watch from behind one of those special mirrors. He’d probably go berserk if he saw me. But I would definitely need to find a way to see that.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t be too happy to see me either,” Marinette added. “For reasons I do not begin to understand, I have definitely fallen out of favor.”

“I wouldn’t take it too personally,” Adrien told her as he led her out to the car. “I think Nathalie’s the only one he tolerates these days.”

“You’re probably right,” Marinette agreed as they got inside.

“I have a feeling that this evening is going to be… messy,” Adrien said after some thought. “I have no idea what to expect and I really don’t want to get sucked into any drama.”

“I think it will be difficult to avoid,” Marinette replied. “I’m just hoping none of the potential drama escalates.”

“I know what you mean,” Adrien agreed. “Paris is really not a good place for escalating drama.”

Marinette sighed and leaned against him as they both silently considered the last few akuma battles they had fought. Hawk Moth still wasn’t sending out as many as he had done in the beginning but they were getting more intense and more difficult to disarm. She hoped very much that tonight would not be an occasion for one because she knew it would be difficult for both of them to slip away.

“Well, Princess, looks like we’re here,” Adrien said, interrupting her from her thoughts. “Ready to go prance around half naked?”

Marinette laughed. “I guess so. How about you?”

Snickering, they both got out of the car and ran up to the hotel entrance.

“Hello you two!” Celine greeted them as they came inside. “What’s so funny?”

“We were just checking in with each other,” Marinette replied, giggling.

Adrien winked at her. “Yep, just checking in.”

“Not sure what that means but ok,” Celine said with a shrug. “You look more relaxed than I expected so that’s good.”

“So are we staying backstage until the runway show?” Marinette asked as Celine led them to the changing rooms.

“Yep, I think Gabriel would lose his mind if he saw models in swimsuits wandering around socializing,” Celine answered, laughing wryly. “Once everyone is ready, we’ll all hang out in the poolside suite until it’s time to go.”

“Is everyone here yet?” Adrien asked.

“Yes, I believe so,” Celine said. “Mimi is doing hair for the guys first and Peridot is doing makeup for the girls. They’ve just started so you two can head in.”

*****

It was twenty minutes until the runway show was due to start and the event was well underway. Marinette could hear the buzz of the crowd through the door leading to the pool which was slightly ajar and guarded by Gorilla.

“Handy that you’ve got a bodyguard,” Jake told Adrien, looking rather scornful. Adrien rolled his eyes but didn’t respond.

“What, you’ve never had to deal with mobs of fans?” Marinette asked sarcastically. “I can’t imagine why that would be.”

“Can’t you though?” Katie asked, grinning widely. “With his winning personality, I’m surprised Adrien’s bodyguard isn’t fighting them off as we speak.”

Marinette laughed. “Maybe they’re just waiting to throw themselves into the pool as he walks past.”

“Yeah, that’s got to be it,” Katie agreed as she laughed with her.

“Whatever,” Jake grumbled. “We’ll see who gets more bookings while we’re here, won’t we Katie?”

Katie rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Marinette who mouthed “Ooooh” back at her.

“I kind of wish you were a model Marinette,” she said. “You’re way more fun than most of the girls I hang out with.”

“Aww, thanks Katie,” Marinette said. “I’m glad I got to meet you too.”

“So how did you end up being so involved with Helios?” Polly asked her.

“Well, Adrien knew he was going to be the face of the swimwear line and he’d never done anything like that before. So I suggested the Instagram campaign to his father so he could have some control over the process and Adrien and I ended up organizing that together. It went really well so the designers wanted me to stay involved,” Marinette explained.

“You two… are actually together right?” Polly asked.

“Yes,” Adrien said, laughing. “This isn’t some elaborate ruse.”

“Were you together before the Instagram campaign project?” Anastasia asked curiously.

“Yep,” Marinette confirmed. “We were actually friends for years before we got together in September.”

“Awww, that’s sweet,” Katie cooed. “Do you mind me asking… how old are you both?”

“I don’t mind,” Marinette replied. “I’ll be seventeen at the end of April.”

“I’m seventeen,” Adrien added.

“Aww, you’re babies,” Noah said mockingly. “No wonder you seem so wholesome.”

“I’m glad we’re making a good impression,” Marinette said dryly and Adrien snorted with laughter.

Simon rolled his eyes. “They might be young but they’re smart enough not to be impressed by you two,” he said. “I’m fairly certain you’re the most obnoxious double act I’ve ever seen. You’d do well to stop acting like a couple of prats.”

“What the hell is a prat?” Noah asked.

“Look it up,” Simon replied laconically.

“Thanks Simon,” Adrien grinned.

“No worries. I’m as bored of these tossers as you are,” he replied, grinning back.

Noah muttered something under his breath as he sat back down next to Jake.

“I’m sorry, what was that Noah?” Simon asked, laughing quietly as Noah ignored him.

Marinette looked up suddenly as she heard the intro music start to play. “Sounds like they are going to get started soon,” she commented.

Celine opened the door and stepped in. “All right everyone. We’re starting in five minutes. Everyone, line up behind Polly. I’m going to stay here and make sure each of you goes out at the right time. Dominique and Frederic will make sure you are changing quickly enough to keep up. Mimi and Peridot are at the entrances to the runway so they can keep you in sync.”

Marinette nodded and took a deep breath as she took her spot at the end of the line with Adrien. He pulled her close for just a moment.

“You look amazing in the monokini,” he whispered in her ear.

“Thanks,” she murmured back. “I really like it. Doesn’t hurt that it’s pink either. And I have to say, it’s nice to see you back in yellow, Gorgeous.”

Adrien grinned as she turned to look up at him. “Thanks,” he said quietly as she straightened the collar of his cover-up shirt which had been left open. 

“Of course,” she winked at him playfully.

“Ok, time to go,” Celine said, holding a walkie-talkie in her hand. She clicked down on the button and said, “Sending the first two now.” She waved Polly and Jake out and Kate and Simon stepped up next.

Marinette watched as the line quickly dwindled in front of her. Polly and Jack rushed past as Anastasia and Noah went out and then she and Adrien stepped forward, waiting for their cue from Celine.

“Remember, don’t get distracted by the audience but don’t ignore their presence. Let their attention give you a little extra energy, ok?” she said, straightening Marinette’s kimono jacket.

“Thanks Celine,” Marinette whispered, stepping out of the way as Katie and Simon hurried in.

Celine smiled and brought up her walkie-talkie. “Sending the last two,” she said. “Ok, go!”

Marinette and Adrien walked out, splitting up to go to the opposite entrances on either side of the runway. Marinette spotted Peridot who was helping Anastasia down and headed over to her. “I’ve got Adrien,” she heard from the walkie-talkie in her hand. Peridot pushed the button on it. “I’ve got Marinette. Sending her now,” she said quietly. Marinette took a deep breath and headed up the ramp. She saw Adrien coming up on the other side and focused on the beat of the song as she walked toward him. They met in the middle and turned, walking side by side. Marinette could hear the increasing volume of the crowd although the music made it impossible for her to hear what anyone was saying. She focused on keeping her stride as long as she could and keeping the same small distance from Adrien until they reached the end. She turned slightly toward him just as they had practiced and briefly rested her hand on his arm for just a moment before breaking away. They both turned around and walked back before splitting up at the end again.

As soon as Marinette was at the base of the ramp, she broke into a jog as she and Adrien headed toward the changing rooms.

“Right on time,” Celine murmured.

“Thanks,” Marinette said as she and Adrien raced past her, noticing Polly and Jake getting ready to leave for their second pass.

Once Marinette reached the changing room, she quickly grabbed the purple asymmetrical suit she was wearing for the next round and the teal kimono jacket and changed rapidly. She rushed back out, smiling as Dominique gave her an approving nod.

“Hey Princess,” Adrien said as he emerged simultaneously from the mens’ changing room. “Ready for Round Two?”

“Of course,” she grinned. “Definitely not without you though.”

“Awww, it is way more fun with you here,” he said as they went back through the suite.

“You guys are awesome,” Celine said. “Right on time.” She held up her walkie-talkie. “Sending Marinette and Adrien.”

The second pass felt easier and Marinette relaxed a little bit, leaning playfully against Adrien as they posed again before returning back toward where Mimi and Peridot were waiting for them.

“Final round!” Adrien exclaimed as they rushed back to the changing rooms.

“Yep,” Marinette nodded. “I can’t believe I’m finishing with what I think is the most controversial of the three suits.”

“I’m looking forward to it anyway,” Adrien said, winking at her before disappearing back into the mens’ area. Marinette laughed as she went back for her final outfit change.

As soon as she was inside, she quickly pulled off the purple suit and grabbed the blue one she had been half dreading all evening. She was pleasantly surprised by how much shortening the neck strap had made the whole suit fit better. She stepped into the purple mini skirt and shrugged her arms into the pink kimono jacket. 

“You look so cute,” Dominique exclaimed as she went past. “Thank you so much for doing this, Marinette.”

“You’re welcome,” Marinette replied, looking up as Adrien came out in a pink tank top from the summer line and purple trunks. “Aww, Adrien, you’re wearing pink!”

“I thought you’d like that,” he said, grinning as they walked back to Celine.

“Look at you two!” Celine exclaimed. “I kind of like the matching thing, especially with the blue suit. It makes it stand out more. Although, I still maintain you would look bomb in the bikini top with this skirt.”

“Oh please, Marinette,” Adrien begged. “I would love to see that.”

Marinette blushed and laughed. “I’ll think about it if I get to keep the skirt, ok?”

Adrien grinned as Celine picked up her walkie-talkie. “Last time. I’ve got Adrien and Marinette.” She nodded at them. “Ok, go ahead.”

Marinette smiled as she reached Peridot, noting the three other girls who were waiting for their cue to return to the runway. As soon as Peridot motioned for her, she stepped up for her final turn on the runway. When they reached the end, they faced each other and Adrien did a little bow. Marinette laughed and curtsied back. They stood together again and Marinette took a moment to properly take in her surroundings as the rest of the models came back on stage. There was a bank of photographers at the end of the runway and the strobe-like effect of so many flashes reminded her strongly of the red carpet at the Gabriel party. She could hear applause as she and Adrien turned to follow everyone to the back of the runway. They paused as the rest of the models exited and the two designers stepped up to join them. They stepped forward as the applause grew more enthusiastic and both Dominique and Frederic waved and smiled at their audience.

“You were wonderful, Marinette, thank you,” Frederic said as he gave her a quick hug.

“So were you, Adrien, you just get better and better,” Dominique added as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Now I bet you’d like to put on some regular clothes, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, please,” Marinette nodded emphatically and Dominique laughed.

“Come with me then,” She said. “I’ve got a little surprise for both of you.” They all waved a final time before leaving the runway.

******

So Marinette, I’m particularly excited to give you this and I hope you’ll do me a favor and wear what’s in the bag tonight,” Dominique said.

“Of course!” Marinette exclaimed as she took the white gift bag from her. She knelt down and pulled the tissue out before pulling out a cropped teal t-shirt. A glimpse of pink below it caught her attention and she gasped with delight as she pulled out a pair of trousers. “Dominique! How…” she exclaimed, completely dumbfounded.

“These are the first sample pair,” Dominique grinned. “Designed by me, pattern drafted by Claire, sewn by Margot. I used your measurements from when Margot altered the dress for you at Christmas. There’s a purple belt in there too.”

“Oh my gosh!” Marinette squealed, reaching in and grabbing the belt. “Can I go try this on now?”

“Go ahead!” Dominique laughed. “There’s a bathroom in here if you don’t want to go to the changing room. By the way, you can keep everything else you wore tonight. Feel free to tag Helios if you want to share any pictures of you wearing it.”

“Wow, thank you, Dominique!” Marinette exclaimed, hugging her in excitement. “Can I get my bag from the safe in here? I’d like to text my parents and see where they are.”

“Sure,” Dominique agreed, smiling at Marinette’s enthusiasm as she went over to the small safe in the closet. “I think your phone is in here too, Adrien.”

“Why don’t you go change and I’ll grab our stuff?” Adrien suggested.

“You’re as eager as I am to see her in this!” Dominique laughed.

“I can take a hint,” Marinette grinned. “I’ll be right back.”

“That was really nice,” Adrien told Dominique as they waited for her to return.

“No less than she deserved,” Dominique replied. “She’s put up with an unprecedented amount of abuse for doing a good job and I knew tonight would be even more difficult. I’m hoping your Father won’t be a problem at the reception.”

“Me too,” Adrien agreed fervently. “As much as I know she can handle herself, I’m still afraid to let her out of my sight.”

“She’ll be fine. There are a lot of people looking out for her tonight… and for you,” Dominique assured him.

“Hey!” Marinette said as she came out of the bathroom. “What do you think?”

“Wow Marinette! You look even more toned than you did in the Cyprus pictures!” Dominique exclaimed.

“Thanks,” she replied, blushing. “I’ve been going to the gym with Adrien. But don’t tell Mr. Agreste that. It’s one of the few ways we can see each other outside of school.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” Dominique laughed. “Adrien, you’re awfully quiet!”

“Sorry,” he managed. “You look so amazing, Princess.”

“Do you think your Father will be mad about…” she trailed off, gesturing at her exposed midriff.

“He better keep it to himself if he is. You’ve been dressed by one of the designers after all,” Dominique said firmly. “Now Adrien, your turn.”

Adrien smiled as he pulled out a yellow t-shirt and blue chinos. “Always with the yellow!” he exclaimed laughing, “Is that Frederic’s doing?”

“Yes,” Dominique laughed with him. “He’s getting too nostalgic for his own good. He was talking about your Mr. Lemonade outfit and I have no idea what he meant.”

“Oh, man!” Adrien laughed. “I remember that. I thought I was the shit.”

“What was your Mr. Lemonade outfit?” Marinette asked. 

“First of all, in my defense, I was ten,” Adrien replied, grinning. “Frederic worked with Victor to make me this yellow bomber jacket and these matching yellow track pants. Father has never done sporty stuff so they decided I needed some of that in my life.”

“Did your Father mind?” Marinette asked.

“My Mother thought the outfit was adorable so… no,” Adrien laughed. 

“I wonder if there are any pictures of you in it,” Marinette said.

“Could be,” Adrien replied. “I still haven’t looked through all the Gabriel pictures. Anyway, I’m going to change. Marinette, you should text your parents and see where they are. I’ll only be a minute.” 

******

“Mr. Dupain! Mrs. Cheng!” Celine called as she spotted Marinette’s parents, clearly looking around for their daughter at the reception.

“Hello Celine! Call me Tom!” he exclaimed.

“Of course! You probably told me that before but I couldn’t remember.” Celine laughed. “Marinette and Adrien should be out pretty soon.”

“That’s good,” Tom said. “I’ve been looking out for Gabriel as well. I’d like a quick chat with him if I see him.”

“Yikes,” Celine laughed. “Should I be worried?”

“I’m not going to make a scene,” Tom promised. “But I am going to tell him I know what happened at the meeting.”

“Tread carefully,” Celine warned.

“Oh I will. I know what he’s capable of and I don’t want Adrien in harm’s way,” Tom assured her. “But there’ll be no more demeaning language about my daughter.”

“Marinette just texted me dear, do you want me to tell her where we are?” Sabine asked.

“Of course, dear,” Tom replied, suddenly spotting a familiar figure near the bar. “Ah, as luck would have it, there he is. Keep the kids over here. I’ll go talk to Mr. Agreste.” 

“Holy shit,” Celine breathed as she watched Tom purposefully make his way over. “Part of me wants to go listen in but part of me also thinks it’s better to keep my distance.”

“I think we’re better off over here. I don’t think an audience is going to help things,” Sabine told her.

******

Nathalie was standing near the bar sipping a glass of wine as she waited for Gabriel to finish being served. Her eyes widened in alarm as she spotted the intimidating figure of Tom Dupain cutting purposefully through the crowd towards them.

“Gabriel!” she gasped as Tom drew closer.

“What is it Nath--” he said as he turned around, a glass of wine in his hand. His knuckles whitened as he clenched the glass in surprise. “Mr. Dupain… I wasn’t expecting you,” he said, Tom’s close proximity forcing him to look up.

“The designers were kind enough to invite me and my wife,” Tom replied. “And I was hoping I’d see you here, Mr. Agreste. Our kids have been together for several months and there are things I need to discuss with you.”

“V-very well,” Gabriel managed. “I presume you’d like somewhere less noisy.”

“I would indeed, thank you,” Tom said politely, following him and Nathalie out of the crowd. 

“I’d like to start by saying how much both Sabine and I think of your son,” Tom said. “He’s a wonderful boy and you should be very proud of him. He puts his absolute best effort into everything he does. He’s kind, respectful and endlessly patient. He’s a credit to you and his mother.”

“Why are you bringing my wife into this?” Gabriel asked suspiciously.

“All I’m saying,” Tom replied calmly, “Is that I’m sure his mother would be very proud of the young man he is becoming. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Gabriel looked at him stonily. “I suppose,” he said tersely.

Tom narrowed his eyes. “That brings me to my next order of business I suppose. Sabine and I are very proud of our daughter as well. She has worked tremendously hard to juggle all of her commitments without any complaint. She helps in the bakery, she has her schoolwork and she’s been, as far as I can see, very successfully working for you. On top of that she’s been in a relationship with your son and doing her best to look out for him without anything else slipping. From what I’ve seen, they bring out the best in each other and I couldn’t ask for anything more than that for my daughter or Adrien.”

Gabriel laughed derisively. “I suppose you would see it like that, Mr. Dupain.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t follow,” Tom replied, leaning casually against a nearby pillar.

“I’d say my son’s relationship with your daughter has been extremely advantageous to her,” Gabriel said. “And I suppose if it continues, it will be advantageous to you as well.”

Tom laughed. “What, when he’s able to safely work in my bakery again? He’s great company and has a fantastic work ethic but he’s been doing that to get to know us. I would never expect him to do any more than he already has.”

“You know damn well that’s not what i meant,” Gabriel growled, his composure beginning to slip.

“I’m not sure I do, Mr. Agreste,” Tom replied. “What about Adrien’s relationship with my daughter is to my advantage?”

“Surely you realize what a generous person my son can be,” Gabriel said.

“No more so than my own daughter who gives freely of her own resources and talents for his benefit. What’s that got to do with me?”

“Are you really going to make me spell this out?” Gabriel asked impatiently. “With my son’s connections and resources, how much do you intend to benefit?”

“I don’t want anything from your son,” Tom said. “I suppose my business has benefited due to _your_ choosing to place that billboard right outside my bakery. I guess I should thank you for all the passing fans who stop in for a croissant, eh?”

Gabriel glared at Tom but said nothing. 

“Let me be clear,” Tom said. “I don’t need you and my business doesn’t need you or your son. I have no intention in that regard of any sort. As for you, my daughter’s efforts have clearly benefited you, probably even on a financial level and you still saw fit to say completely inexcusable things to her in a business meeting. Now, she doesn’t want to pursue anything at this point and I respect that but if you ever do that again, you’ll be getting a lot more than a little chat from me, understood?” 

“You… you have no business telling me how--” Gabriel started in a hostile voice. 

“I have every bit of business when it comes to a grown man talking to my daughter like that,” Tom interrupted. “And if I hear of any harm coming to Adrien, if you try and pull him out of school or forbid him from seeing my daughter, well…” Tom chuckled ominously. “I know exactly what kind of man you are these days, Gabriel. I don’t know where your wife is or if she’ll ever come back but I suggest you think about how you’d explain everything you’ve done to your son to her. She might well walk straight back out on you.” 

“How dare you,” Gabriel gasped, looking increasingly more angry. 

“I saw the bruises on his arms,” Tom said, noting the startled look on Nathalie’s face. “Truly Mr. Agreste, I never wanted to have a conversation like this with anyone, let alone the father of my daughter’s boyfriend. I don’t want you getting anywhere near her tonight either. And remember, if Adrien stops coming around or stops going to school, you’ll be hearing from me and perhaps you’ll get a few other unwelcome visitors while I’m at it. Enjoy the party.” 

With those parting words, Tom turned and walked back to where Celine and Sabine now stood with both Marinette and Adrien, their faces wearing matching apprehensive expressions. He laughed as he drew nearer, never turning to see what Gabriel was doing. 

“My, my, it looks like I had an audience at a distance,” he said. “As you can see, I’m still quite calm. I’m not entirely certain how Mr. Agreste is feeling but I don’t think that’s really my problem. I just wanted to ensure he left you alone, Macaron and I’m pretty sure I’ve achieved that.” 

“To be honest, Tom, part of me is relieved that you spoke to him even as part of me is also very worried about the consequences of it,” Adrien admitted. 

“Well son, I made it very clear that I expect to continue seeing you stopping by the bakery to see Marinette and she should expect to see you at school as well,” Tom replied. “I also made it abundantly clear how much I know he’s done. If you have any issues with him, get yourself to the bakery, no matter the time, ok?” 

“Ok,” Adrien nodded. 

“Well, that’s enough of that then,” Tom said. “I think you both did great tonight. I’m guessing the clothing you are wearing is… related?” 

Adrien nodded. “From the summer line they are working on.” 

“I told you a little about it, Papa. This is from the line the designers want to do the photoshoot with me and Adrien in. I don’t know if Gabriel will even agree to it at this point. I do have reservations about being on a billboard but I don't have to make a decision yet,” Marinette said. 

“Whatever you do, I’m sure it will be the right choice, Macaron. Your instincts seem pretty solid to me,” Tom said, winking at Adrien. 

“I don’t know if that’s good instincts or good taste,” Marinette said teasingly as Adrien blushed. 

“Probably a little of both,” Celine laughed. 

Marinette laughed too as she scanned the room. She had lost sight of Gabriel and she was determined to figure out where he was so she could keep as far away as possible. Her eyes settled on a familiar blond ponytail and she groaned. 

“Who invited Chloe?” she asked, looking annoyed. 

Adrien shrugged. “Chloe gets invited to everything. Her family’s connection to mine goes back a long way as you know.” 

“Ugh,” Marinette replied. “She’s talking to your father. Now that doesn’t seem like it could possibly be a good thing.” 

“Probably not,” Adrien agreed. “Just looking at his face makes me worry. I don’t like that expression.” 

“Well, whatever they were talking about it didn’t take long,” Celine observed. “And it looks like he’s on his way out.” 

“I guess that’s...something,” Adrien said cautiously. 

“In that case, do you want to go to the after party with me?” Celine asked. “If Gabriel’s going home, I don’t see any reason why you can’t make an appearance.” She turned to Marinette’s parents. “I know they both have commitments at Gabriel tomorrow afternoon so I’ll make sure they get home by midnight if that’s ok.” 

“Sure,” Tom shrugged. “Just don’t wake me up when you get home, Macaron. And speaking of waking up, it’s getting late for me. Do you think Sabine and I can head home?” 

“Of course,” Celne said. “Thank you so much for coming. I’ll call a driver for you.” 

“Anything for these two,” Tom said affectionately. 

“Thanks for inviting us,” Sabine added. “You don’t need to get a driver for us. We can call a taxi.” 

“Absolutely not,” Celine replied. “I’m happy to help. It’s about time someone put Gabriel in his place. Just let me text them.” 

Adrien smiled and pulled Marinette close to him as they waited. “We still have clothes in the changing rooms. What should we do about that?” 

“Get it all together and then call Gorilla. He’ll be back from dropping your father back home pretty soon. You can leave it in the car with him,” Celine told them as her phone beeped. “That’s the driver Tom and Sabine. He’s waiting out front,” she told them, reading the text. 

“Thanks Celine,” Tom said. “Enjoy your evening kids. You’ve certainly earned it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Things get pretty crazy in the next one.


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you are aware, there are dark elements regarding getting someone drunk without their consent. I dealt with it in a way that was somewhat humorous based on a personal experience I had many years ago. Also there is a brief mention of someone attempting to touch Marinette without her consent. It is not sexual just so you know. 
> 
> I am really, really sorry if anyone takes offense to this chapter. You will see that someone has commented to alert me to these issues and while I don’t entirely agree with what they are saying, I understand where they are coming from, thus this warning.
> 
> I can’t say I am not feeling really sad now because I am. As I said, I have been through this with someone although it was their own choice and perhaps they would have been better off in a hospital. I kept an eye on them and by the next day, they had a hangover from hell but I honestly never felt like they were in danger. Maybe that was my own youth at the time. I don’t know. It was a long time ago.
> 
> I have made some minor edits to that section on reflection. If you notice a few details have changed, that is why. thanks.

“So where is this party?” Adrien asked as he got into the car with Celine and Marinette.

“Frederic and Dominique reserved a nightclub nearby for the evening. It’s invite only so you should be left alone… apart from anyone wanting to offer their congratulations anyway,” Celine replied. 

“That seems like it’ll be all right then,” Adrien said, looking relieved. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Celine agreed. “You should be able to let your guard down a little and actually have some fun.”

“I don’t know if I’d go that far,” he laughed.

“Well kind of have fun at least,” she replied as she laughed with him.

“I’ll try,” he promised as the car stopped outside the venue. “I guess this is the place. You’ve been awfully quiet, Princess. Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Marinette replied softly. “Just feeling a little anxious. I’m glad Papa talked to your Father but I’m also kind of scared.”

“Try not to worry about it tonight. Whatever is going to come of it is not going to happen right away. And maybe he’ll just leave you alone.” Celine said, trying to be optimistic.

“I hope so,” Marinette replied, still looking worried.

Adrien looked at her anxious face with concern. “If this is too much, I can drop you off at home instead,” he offered. “I could just as easily go home at this point.”

“No, it won’t change anything I’m worried about. Celine’s right. I need to put this out of my head and stay in the moment. Trying to predict what’s going to happen next is getting exhausting,” Marinette replied as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

“That’s the spirit,” Celine said encouragingly. 

“Mr. Agreste,” the bouncer said, recognizing Adrien immediately as they walked up to the door. “Let me get our host to take you and your guests to the VIP area.”

“Um, ok,” Adrien replied, looking slightly taken aback.

The bouncer nodded and sent a text on his phone. He received a reply within seconds and looked up. “He’s on his way,” he informed them.

“Good evening, Mr. Agreste,” a young man in a suit said as he arrived at the door. “My name is Theo and I’m here to take you to the VIP area. If you need anything, just let me know.”

“Ok, thanks. Please call me Adrien or I’ll be looking over my shoulder for my father all night,” he replied, a slight grin on his face.

Theo laughed. “Understood, Adrien. Please follow me.”

Adrien nodded and took Marinette’s hand as they walked through the busy club.

“I didn’t realize there were this many people at the launch,” Marinette murmured.

“There were actually a lot more,” Celine said. “This place is smaller than the reception area we were in so if even half the people who attended that show up, this place will be packed. Fortunately, most of the people there were not invited to the afterparty so I don’t think there is any chance of that.”

“Here we are,” Theo said, gesturing at the semi-private lounge in the corner of the club. “Do you want to open a tab? The organizers paid for some wine up front but if you want anything else, you’ll have to buy it yourself.”

“Got it,” Adrien nodded. “Can I just buy a bottle of champagne for now? I’m not sure how long we’ll stay.”

“Of course, the list is on the table,” Theo said. “I’ll be back in a moment to take your order.” He turned and walked off quickly.

“I… was not expecting any of this,” Adrien said as they sank down on one of the white leather couches. “I’m also not sure how I can just buy champagne but… ok.”

Celine laughed. “Private event I guess. I’m not sure if that makes it legit but you’re accompanied by an adult so… sure?”

“I just really don’t want to do the wrong thing but this is all uncharted territory for me so I am not sure what the wrong thing is…” Adrien replied, uncertainly.

“Adrien, it’s ok,” Celine said. “Just relax for now. I’m not sure who would be stupid enough to fuck around with the boss’s son at an event like this anyway.”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Adrien sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m just nervous.”

“Me too,” Marinette laughed. “We should pick something to drink and chill out I think.”

“Sure,” Adrien grinned. “I have no idea what though. Celine?”

“Just don’t go nuts, babe,” she laughed. “Champagne is expensive enough as it is.”

“Yeah, I see what you mean,” Adrien replied as he scanned the menu. “I’m getting a bottle but I’ll stick to… normal Champagne?”

Marinette laughed. “Normal Champagne… What the hell is going on tonight?”

“I’m not even sure anymore,” Adrien admitted.

Theo returned at that point. “Ready to order?”

“Yeah,” Adrien replied, pointing to a bottle on the menu. “One of these, please,” he said, handing over his card.

“I’ll be right back,” Theo promised.

“Not taking any chances, huh babe?” Celine teased him.

“Hey, it’s loud in here and there’s another bottle from the same brand that's over five hundred euros,” he laughed. “I really don’t know what I’m doing if you haven’t noticed.”

“Got to start somewhere I guess,” Marinette told him as she leaned against him.

Adrien sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Please keep reminding me of that,” he replied.

“There’s Katie!” Marinette exclaimed as she saw the model walking nearby.

“Want to invite her over?” Adrien asked.

“Sure,” Marinette replied. “Katie! Over here!”

Katie turned as she heard Marinette calling her and smiled. “Hey! I was wondering if you’d be here!”

“Come on over,” Adrien invited her. “I’ve just ordered Champagne. I’ll get you a glass.”

“Ok, thanks! This is nice. I don’t know anyone apart from Jake and Noah and… I don’t really want to hang out with them,” Katie said, wrinkling her nose.

“I can’t say I blame you,” Celine laughed. “They are definitely not doing anything to dispel any preconceptions I’ve got about American men.”

Katie laughed. “They aren’t all like that, I promise. Those two are pretty terrible examples.”

“I’ll take your word for that,” Celine grinned. “Are the rest of the models here as well?”

“Yep,” Katie replied. “We all came in together and then went our separate ways. I saw Martin and Anastasia dancing and Polly was dancing with some random guy. Jake and Noah went straight to the bar to take advantage of the lower drinking age.”

“Of course they did,” Celine said dryly. “How old are they anyway?”

“They’re both twenty. I just turned nineteen,” Katie replied.

“Excuse me,” Adrien said as Theo returned with the champagne and glasses. “Can I get another glass?”

“Certainly,” Theo replied. “I’ve got a few extra here. Did you just want one?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Adrien said as he watched Theo expertly open the bottle and pour out four glasses. “À ta santé,” he said when everyone had taken one.

“À ta santé,” Celine replied, clinking her glass against his as Marinette and Katie joined in.

“This is pretty damn good, babe,” Celine said as she took a sip, eyeing Adrien as he took his card and signed the receipt before handing it back to Theo. “How sub five hundred Euros did you go?”

“I’m not telling,” Adrien said, winking at her playfully as he tucked the receipt in his pocket.

Katie looked at Celine and then at Adrien in confusion. “You’re… you’re his stylist, right?” she asked.

Celine laughed loudly. “Don’t get the wrong idea, Katie. I’ve known Adrien since he was twelve. I consider him the little brother I always wanted.”

Adrien shrugged and grinned. “She’s always called me that. I think to begin with she just couldn’t remember my name.”

“That’s not true!” Celine exclaimed, still laughing. “You had such a cute little baby face when you were twelve. But I knew if I called you baby, I wouldn’t be able to expect much cooperation.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “You’ve got that right, sis.”

Marinette giggled. “There’s a story behind every nickname you have.”

“Isn’t that how people typically end up with nicknames?” Adrien asked.

“That’s true,” Marinette conceded. “Although I think my nickname for you is just plain self-explanatory, Gorgeous.”

Katie laughed. “Makes sense to me. You two are funny.”

“They are very entertaining,” Celine agreed. “When we went to Cyprus for the Instagram shoot, we had a lot of fun. Most of the time it didn’t even feel like work.”

“Speaking of nicknames,” Marinette murmured, nodding as Chloe came into the VIP area. “Hello Chloe, I hope you’re having a nice evening.”

“Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe said. “I need to talk to you.”

“Why?” Marinette asked, making no move to get up.

“You should start by asking nicely, Chloe,” Adrien told her, tightening his arm around Marinette protectively.

“Is that really necessary, Adrikins?” Chloe whined.

“Fine, just say what you need to say and go then,” Marinette replied evenly.

“No,” Chloe sighed. “I need to talk to you alone… Marinette…. Please.”

Adrien clutched his chest in mock surprise. “Princess you should be very honored. She actually used the magic word.”

“And she called me Marinette. She must be desperate,” she replied, winking at him.

“Are you two just going to keep talking about me like I’m not here?” Chloe asked, sounding very annoyed. “Because that’s not very polite either, is it?”

“Fair enough,” Marinette sighed. “I’ll be right back I guess.”

*******

“So what did you want Chloe?” Marinette asked as she followed her into the ladies room. “And why are we in here?”

“Because it’s quiet and at this point…” Chloe checked under all the stalls. “Empty. I’m going to make this quick. Gabriel wanted me to pass on a message to you.”

“Did he now,” Marinette replied dryly, doing her best to suppress the sudden alarm she was experiencing.

“He told me he would have offered his congratulations himself but he was under strict instructions from your father to stay away from you. I have to say, Dupain-Cheng, your whole family really thinks a lot of themselves, don’t they?”

“That’s rich coming from you, Chloe,” Marinette retorted. “I’m sorry Mr. Agreste dragged you into our business and I’m pleased to hear he enjoyed the event.”

“I wouldn’t say he enjoyed it but he gives credit where it’s due,” Chloe sniffed.

“Is there anything else?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah, I wanted to know the name of the first guy that came out at the show,” Chloe added.

“Jake?” Marinette asked.

“Jake,” Chloe repeated. “I heard him talking at the bar and he’s either American or Canadian. Either way he’ll leave in a week and he’s hot. Sounds good to me.”

“A week of that would be more than enough for anyone,” Marinette muttered,

“Even better,” Chloe said. “It can be tonight only for all I care.” She laughed at Marinette’s surprised expression. “Seriously Dupain-Cheng, don’t look so shocked.”

“Sorry,” Marinette managed. “It’s just, we’re not even friends so I don’t know why you’re telling me this. It’s really none of my business.”

“Whatever,” Chloe said. “Just imagining my Adrikins waiting for you like some pathetic puppy annoys the hell out of me.”

Marinette didn’t even bother responding to her. She turned and silently left the restroom, holding the door for two other women as they came in.

“Hey, you were one of the lead models!” one of them said as they recognized Marinette. “You are just adorable!”

“Thank you,” Marinette replied, a slight smile on her face. She could practically feel Chloe glaring daggers at her from behind.

******

“So what was that about?” Adrien asked when she returned. 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Many things. She relayed a message of congratulations from your poor father who didn’t want to upset my Papa…” She paused as both Adrien and Celine snorted derisively. “And she wanted Jake’s name because she liked the look of him.” She paused again as she watched Adrien look around the room. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for other signs of the apocalypse,” Adrien said.

Marinette laughed. “Imagine if they hit off. It might even make sense. In a terrible, terrible way.”

“So was she otherwise ok with you?” Adrien asked.

“Not really,” Marinette shrugged. “She’ll probably be extra horrible for the next few months just to make up for saying ‘please’.”

“Probably,” Adrien agreed, a wry smile on his face. “Hard to believe she was the closest thing I had to a friend for thirteen years.”

“It makes me sad if I spend too much time thinking about it,” Marinette replied. “I’ve done my best to be reasonable with her but it doesn’t seem to get me anywhere.”

“Can I get you more champagne?” Theo asked as he came over.

“Nah, I think I’d rather have some red wine,” Adrien said.

“There’s still some left that the organizers provided. I can bring you each a glass of that if you like,” Theo said.

“Sure, why not,” Adrien replied. “Do the rest of you want some?”

“I’ll finish the Champagne,” Celine said, pouring herself another glass. “How about you Katie? Marinette? There’s another glass left in here at least. “Any takers?”

“Go ahead Katie, I’m going to get some red wine,” Marinette said.

“Well I’m not turning down Champagne,” Katie laughed. “Until tonight, I’d never had the real thing before.”

“Two glasses then,” Adrien said, smiling. “Thanks Theo.”

“Looks like Chloe found Jake,” Marinette said, nodding at the pair as they headed for the dance floor.

“I wonder what happened to his buddy,” Adrien said. 

“Don’t look now,” Katie sighed.

“Ah, damn,” Celine muttered as Noah approached their table.

“Hey!” he exclaimed, focusing on her and giving her a flirtatious wink. 

“Hello,” she replied flatly.

“Whoa, is this for me?” he asked as Theo returned with two glasses of red wine.

Adrien exchanged a quick look with Marinette and she nodded almost imperceptibly.

“It is actually,” Adrien exclaimed, getting up and taking the glasses. “I see Jake is otherwise engaged. How about we go back to the bar? I’m sure he’ll be back in no time. I’ll save a seat for him.”

“Sounds good!” Noah said enthusiastically, taking a glass from Adrien. 

Adrien shared a quick wink with Marinette before hustling Noah away from Celine.

“Your boyfriend is a class act,” Katie said admiringly.

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed. “He really is. Hopefully, Noah won’t keep him too long. I know tonight has been tense enough without having to babysit some guy who is older than he is.”

“Do you think things will be any better after Fashion Week?” Celine asked, sipping her Champagne.

“I don’t know. I won’t be interning again anytime soon. Should Gabriel approve the designers ideas, I might be doing stuff in May for Helios but I don’t think it’ll be any sooner than that,” Marinette replied.

“Well, at least for tonight, you aren’t an intern,” Celine said.

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked.

“Gabriel might have written that you were meant to participate in publicity events but modelling is not an internship job. It’s a contract job. Talk to Frederic about it when you get a chance. I know he was talking to the CFO about it.”

“Wow, well, that’s good news to me!” Marinette laughed.

“Gosh, you didn’t think you were getting paid for tonight?” Katie asked. 

“Honestly no. I did get paid to do the Instagram stuff but it didn’t even occur to me that this wasn’t part of the internship. I really don’t know the rules of modeling. I’m more interested in clothing design and construction,” Marinette explained.

“She’s super talented,” Celine interjected. “She designs and makes a lot of her clothes.”

“Aww, thanks Celine,” Marinette replied. “So Katie, is this your first trip abroad?”

“Yeah,” Katie nodded. “I’m from a pretty rural part of America but I live in New York now. I’ve been there for about six months. It’s been a lot to get used to.”

“And now you’re here,” Marinette smiled. “Do you have some other bookings?”

“I’ve got one booking and three more castings to attend,” Katie replied. “I’m glad I got some practice tonight. I feel like it will help me do better at the castings.”

“I don’t think I could do all those auditions,” Marinette said. “I like to think I’m pretty secure with myself but I’m not sure I could handle that kind of scrutiny all the time. Even what little I’ve had has been really difficult to process.”

“It’s not easy,” Katie admitted. “Nobody likes to be rejected but it makes me appreciate bookings when I get them. I really enjoy the work.”

“Are there any other models from your agency traveling with you?” Celine asked.

“Yeah, there are two other girls,” Katie replied. “They came to the casting as well but they weren’t selected.”

“So were you a model before you moved to New York?” Marinette asked.

“Trying to be,” Katie laughed. “I’m from a little town in Wyoming but I took a lot of trips to New York for about a year before things worked out enough that I could just stay.”

“Wow,” Marinette said. “I’m not sure I know where Wyoming is. Was that difficult to adjust?”

“It’s kind of in the middle, Katie explained. “The first few trips to New York were pretty intense but by the time I moved there, I sort of knew what I was doing. My agency does a pretty good job looking out for us.”

“I can’t even imagine,” Marinette said. “I’m glad they look out for you. I’ve always lived in Paris and I have no idea what it would be like to move somewhere completely different like that.”

“I’m glad I did,” Katie said. “The learning curve was steep but well worth it.”

“I wonder how Adrien is faring,” Celine said, standing up to get a better look at the bar. “Ugh, that poor guy. Chloe and Jake seemed to have joined them.”

“I wonder how long they have been there,” Marinette said, looking confused. “I know he was hoping to get out of there as soon as they came back. It’s hardly fair to make him Adrien’s problem all night.”

“I agree,” Celine said. “If he comes back to bother me, I’ll tell him to fuck off. I’ve had enough of him monopolizing Adrien’s time.”

“I might join you on that,” Katie replied. “I’m really sick of all the problems they cause. It’s always something different.”

“Can you actually see Adrien?” Marinette asked. “I’m too short to see anything.”

“I can’t, actually,” Celine said, looking concerned. “I don’t know what’s going on over there. How long has he been gone?”

“I’m not sure,” Marinette replied. “Probably about twenty minutes, maybe a little longer. I know I don’t get along with Chloe but I can’t imagine her letting anything happen to Adrien.”

“You should go down and make sure everything is ok,” Celine told Marinette.

“Yeah, you’re right,” she agreed as she left the VIP area.

The bar area was packed but Marinette was able to squeeze through the throngs of people with relative ease, partially because of her small size and partially from the various patrons that let her pass as they recognized her. She stayed focused on Chloe’s distinctive ponytail as she edged closer. She could hear Jake’s obnoxious laughter as she got closer which only worried her more. Her heart sank as she approached the bar and saw Adrien slumped over with his head in his hands.

“Hey!” she shouted at Noah as they made eye contact. “What did you do?”

“Nothing much,” Noah shrugged. “I may have topped up his wine glass when he wasn’t looking. He was awfully distracted.”

“Don’t forget the absinthe,” Jake chuckled as Chloe smirked knowingly at her. “The wine wasn’t cutting it so we moved on to stronger stuff.”

“How…” Marinette paused. “How did he end up drinking absinthe within twenty minutes of coming here with you?”

“He was super nervous drinking that wine. I used the most of bottle and he didn’t notice,” Noah laughed.

“The absinthe was an easy sell after that,” Jake added smugly as Chloe clung to his arm.

Celine and Katie were watching anxiously from the VIP area. Marinette had disappeared when she reached Chloe and it was hard to discern where she had gone. A loud slap rang out and the bar area fell into shocked silence.

“That cannot possibly be good,” Celine muttered as she quickly stepped down to make her way to the bar.

“You bitch!” Noah yelled, holding his face.

“You are truly disgusting,” Marinette growled. “And Chloe. I cannot believe that you are willing to just stand by and watch all this happen. What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Princess?” Adrien asked, suddenly aware of her presence. “What is going on? I feel weird.”

“What’s happened here?” Celine asked as she arrived.

“Noah was topping up Adrien’s drink while he was distracted. He was so nervous he drank most of the bottle in twenty minutes and then these two assholes convinced him to have some absinthe.”

“Are you serious?” Celine said. “No.. you two stay here. I’m calling Frederic.” She took her phone out of her bag and quickly tapped a number in her contacts. “Frederic? Are you at the afterparty? Can you come over to the bar? We have a problem.”

“This is bad isn’t it?” Adrien said. “I feel even worse. What was that last thing? It smelled good but I think it was probably actually bad. It was in a tiny glass though. Super tiny glass.”

“How many did they get you?” Marinette asked softly, stroking his hair out of his face.

“Just one. I said I didn’t want anymore after that. I started feeling really strange. I don’t want to be relaxed. Things are going wrong but… I feel…” he drifted off, holding his head again.

Marinette took a deep breath, drawing on the calm energy and felt immediately thankful as it quelled her rage. She had sensed how dangerous her anger was almost immediately and was grateful again for the ability to calm herself so quickly.

“What’s going on?” Frederic asked anxiously as he came over. “What happened to Adrien?”

“Noah here thought it would be funny to take advantage of Adrien’s distraction and tanked him up on wine before his buddy Jake here convinced him to take a shot of absinthe,” Celine said succinctly.

“What the hell were you thinking, you two?” Frederic exclaimed. “Do you have any grasp of how idiotic you’ve been? I’m calling your agent.”

“What? No!” Noah exclaimed, still holding his face. “Don’t do that!”

“What happened to him anyway?” Frederic asked as he looked up a number and dialed it. 

“I slapped him,” Marinette said. “I guess if he does any more shows this week he’s going to need more makeup.”

Frederic snorted. ‘I doubt that will be a problem,” he replied.

“What do you mean?” Noah demanded.

“Hello, is this Adam?” Frederic asked, ignoring Noah. “This is Frederic. I’ve got a couple of your boys on a booking and they’ve taken it upon themselves to cause some harm to the face of the brand… yes… I’d appreciate it if you would… How soon can you be here? Great… I’ll be out front with both of them.” He hung up. “All right, Adam is on his way and as you might imagine, he’s rather pissed off. You two are coming with me. And Chloe, I hope to goodness you had nothing to do with this.” He stared at her hard and she looked away guiltily. “Seriously, what did you do?”

“Bought the absinthe,” she muttered.

It took Marinette everything she had to stay calm at that point. She could feel tears in her eyes as she considered the enormity of what had happened and she couldn’t help but remember Gabriel’s conversation with Chloe earlier that evening.

“What did Mr. Agreste say to you earlier?” she asked calmly.

“Doesn’t matter now, does it?” Chloe replied sullenly.

“Is this the result?” Marinette persisted.

“What do you think, Dupain-Cheng? I saw the opportunity Noah had created and then Jake suggested…” she trailed off, shrugging.

“But… why? Why do this to Adrien?” she asked in confusion.

“Look who is actually suffering here. I think you’ll find it isn’t Adrikins. He probably won’t even remember this,” Chloe retorted.

“But I will,” Marinette said slowly. “And I’m going to have to fix this. You… you are…” she shook her head.

“Right, outside boys. Chloe, I’ll be speaking to your father about this,” Frederic said.

“Whatever,” Chloe said, looking unconcerned. “He can talk to Gabriel if he even cares.”

Frederic sighed, “Fine, Chloe. You’ve certainly caused a lot of damage. Probably more than you can imagine” He shook his head as he firmly pulled both Jake and Noah toward the exit.

“Celine, do you have Gorilla’s number?” Marinette asked. “I need to get Adrien out of here.”

“Yeah, I’ll call him now,” she murmured.

“Come on Adrien,” Marinette coaxed. “Gorilla’s going to come get us.”

“Ok,” he said. “I’m feeling… I think…” he shook his head.

“Can you get up?” she asked.

“Yeah, I just feel sick. And my head hurts,” he replied. “I really want to get out of here.”

“Gorilla is on his way. I told him to go to the back,” Celine said. 

“Great. Come on Gorgeous. Let’s go outside and wait for him. Chloe, kindly get the fuck out of my way. I really cannot stand to look at you anymore,” Marinette said as she wrapped her arm around Adrien’s waist and slung his arm over her shoulder, carefully making her own way to the back exit.

******

“Thanks Mar.. Mar.. Princess,” Adrien said gratefully as they got outside. “It was way too hot in there.”

“Adrien,” Celine said as she came outside with a bottle of water. “Drink this slowly, ok? And take some Tylenol before you go to sleep. I have a feeling you’re in for a hell of a headache.”

“I’ll make sure of it,” Marinette promised as Adrien wandered around distractedly.

“You can’t leave him alone like this, ok?” Celine said. “It wouldn’t be safe.”

“I know. For a whole bunch of reasons,” Marinette agreed. “I’m going to figure something out with Gorilla.”

“Good,” Celine replied, giving her a hug. “Make sure to call me if you need anything.”

“Ok,” Marinette agreed. “I think I see Gorilla coming.”

“Thank goodness,” Celine breathed. “I suggest you come up with a plan before you get going. That absinthe is kicking in now I’m sure and you may have your hands full.”

Marinette nodded, an anxious expression on her face.

Celine sighed. “I feel so bad. He did this to get Noah out of my face. I never would have agreed if I thought this would happen.”

“Who could guess this? He’s probably made a mess of his career just to play a mean joke on someone he barely knows,” Marinette replied.

“That’s not all he did, is it?” Celine asked softly. “One of the guests told me he grabbed you before you slapped him. Is that true?”

Marinette looked down. “Yeah… he said some stuff and grabbed me…”

“Gorilla!” Adrien cried joyfully as the car pulled up.

“Looks like the buzz is kicking in,” Celine observed. “I’m sorry doll. I’ll tell Frederic about what he did to you. As for Adrien, I just hope he doesn’t puke in the car.”

“Me too,” Marinette sighed. “I’ll text you when things are… resolved.”

“Please do,” Celine said. “Hey Gorilla, do you want any help?”

Gorilla shook his head and gave her a thumbs up as he carefully got Adrien into the car. Marinette slid in next to him and reached across him to buckle his seat belt.

“Thanks Princess,” Adrien said. “I’m really glad you’re here and Gorilla.. I’m really glad Gorilla is here.”

“I’m glad I’m here too, Gorgeous,” Marinette said, taking the water bottle from him and opening it. “Have a little drink, ok?”

“Ok,” he said, carefully lifting the bottle to his mouth and taking a sip.

“Gorilla can we work out what we’re going to do?” Marinette asked. “I can give you my number and you can text me, ok?”

Gorilla nodded and typed her number into his phone as she recited it.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for him to go home but I need to get his things. I’m afraid to let him do it himself in case his father or Nathalie find him…” Marinette trailed off.

Gorilla nodded and typed a message. Marinette picked up her phone as soon as it chimed.

Gorilla: I’ll give you Adrien’s door code and you can go in.

“Won’t the camera see me?” Marinette asked.

Gorilla: It only comes out when guests ring the call button.

“Nice, so I can sneak in and get his stuff to go to the bakery and we can handle his father tomorrow?”

Gorilla: I will come by at 9 and take you both to the gym. If his father asks, he got up and went for some exercise since his lessons are cancelled for the day. If he calls me earlier looking for him, I’ll text you and we’ll have to hurry you to the gym so we can maintain that story.

Marinette looked up from her phone as Gorilla started to head for the Agreste Mansion. “Great. Adrien? What do you usually do when you get ready for bed?” she asked.

“I take a shower and… can I take a shower? I smell like wine.” Adrien asked.

Marinette laughed. “I promise you can take a shower when we get to the bakery.”

“Thanks Princess,” he buried his face in her hair. “You smell much nicer. And you look so cute. I wanted to go dance with you. I’m sorry we’re going home instead.”

“Aw, it’s ok,” Marinette said, grinning as Adrien continued to nuzzle her head. “You should drink a little more water.”

“Ok,” he said agreeably as he took another sip. “Hey, I don’t have to go home do I?” he asked in alarm as they pulled up outside his house.

“No, I’m just going in to get some stuff for you and then we’ll get out of here,” Marinette replied. “You stay here, ok Gorgeous?”

He nodded as Gorilla drove through the open gate and stopped. Marinette hopped out and walked up to the door, quickly punching in Adrien’s code and cautiously opening the door. The entrance was dark and quiet and she carefully shut the door behind her before creeping up the steps as noiselessly as possible and going into Adrien’s room. Once she was inside, she turned the lights on and went straight to the bathroom to turn on the shower. She retrieved Adrien’s toothbrush before returning to his room. She spotted his gym bag on the floor next to his desk and opened it. Feeling slightly guilty for invading his privacy, she rifled through it and was relieved to find it ready for a trip to the gym with a complete change of clothes. She threw in the toothbrush and zipped it back up before going to shut off the shower and turn off the lights. She listened at the door for a moment before opening it cautiously. The house was completely silent and dark and she hurried quietly back out the front door, shutting it gently behind her.

“Wow, you’re fast!” Adrien exclaimed as she opened the door and slid inside.

“It was quiet and dark,” she replied.

“As always,” Adrien said. “My house is sad. Can we go to your house now?”

“That’s the plan,” Marinette told him as Gorilla headed toward the bakery.

“Yay, and I can take a shower?” he asked.

“Uh-huh,” Marinette agreed.

“Good,” he nodded in satisfaction. “I’m really drunk aren’t I?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Marinette said. “I’ve never been around anyone drunk before but I’m pretty sure you are.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I don’t want to be drunk.”

“I know you don’t. Those guys shouldn’t have done that to you,” she told him.

“I thought I was taking… little drinks of wine,” Adrien said. “I was… looking around a lot. I should have paid more… more… I should have… watched Noah.”

“I know. You were trying to help Celine,” Marinette said comfortingly. “Don’t feel bad.”

“Right, no more feeling bad or Hawk Moth will get me,” Adrien said, nodding vigorously.

Marinette giggled as they pulled up to the bakery. “That’s right Gorgeous and we don’t want that. Thanks so much Gorilla.”

Adrien’s bodyguard nodded and gave her a playful salute as she slung Adrien’s gym bag over her shoulder along with the bag full of their things. She carefully helped Adrien out of the car before shutting the door with her foot.

“You really are so cute,” Adrien crooned, nuzzling her neck as she unlocked the side door. “Can I snuggle with you tonight?”

“Of course,” she murmured as she opened the door.

“I should not… have had that much wine. Why did I have so much wine? I don’t remember.”

“Noah played a trick on you,” she replied. “Keep going Gorgeous. The shower is upstairs remember?”

“Oh yeah… I still smell bad.. I smell like… bad.. I don’t like it Princess,” he replied.

“I know. You’ll feel better when you’re clean,” she said reassuringly. Slowly they made their way up the stairs. “Here we are,” Marinette said, opening the bathroom door. “I’ll go get your pajamas ok?”

“Ok,” he agreed, going into the bathroom and shutting the door. Marinette heard the shower go on promptly and laughed quietly.

“I guess I’ll leave his pajamas outside the door then,” she said out loud as she headed back to her room. After retrieving his pjs and setting them outside the bathroom, she returned to her room.

“Are you ok, Marinette?” Tikki asked as she retrieved some clean sheets and put them on the chaise.

“Yeah, mostly. I feel better now that we’re here and I can make sure he’s all right,” Marinette replied, climbing up to her bed to grab pillows and her duvet. She put on her pink tank top and some flannel pajama pants. “I’m going to check that he’s ok,” she said.

The shower was still running when she came back and the pajamas were still lying folded on the floor. Cautiously, Marinette knocked on the door. “Adrien? Are you ok?”

“I’m not sure,” he replied, sounding baffled. “Something doesn’t seem right to me.”

Marinette could hear Plagg snickering. “Do…do you want me to come in?” she asked.

“Would you?” he asked, sounding relieved. “This is all wrong.”

“O-ok,” she said, tentatively opening the door. “Adrien!” she burst into giggles. He was standing in the shower fully clothed apart from his shoes and his wallet which were neatly lined up along the wall.

“This…isn’t right is it?” he asked, looking bemused.

“Your… your clothes…” Marinette’s giggles became more hysterical. “Adrien.. Why?”

“I… don’t know,” he said. “Why did I do this Plagg?”

“Beats me, Kid,” Plagg replied, cackling. “Not how you usually take showers.”

“I just… everything smells like alcohol. I don’t like it,” he explained.

“Well, we can wash your clothes. My hamper is just there,” Marinette pointed at a basket with a lid on it. “Just take them off and put them inside. We can wash everything tomorrow.”

“Good idea,” Adrien said as he pulled off his t-shirt.

“I-I think I should leave now,” Marinette said as he started unbuttoning his soaking wet pants.

“All right!” he agreed absentmindedly, trying to pull one foot free of the trousers before deciding to sit down in the tub.

Shaking her head and giggling again, Marinette retreated, pausing to push his pjs inside and shutting the door.

Marinette returned to her room again, remembering she had Adrien’s toothbrush in the gym bag. Still giggling she unzipped it and took it out. She texted Celine to let her know everything was ok before putting her phone on its charger. She found Adrien’s phone in the bag of their things and put it on her spare charger. Finally, she located some Tylenol and the half full bottle of water that Celine had given Adrien.

“Ok, let’s try that again,” she said as she headed back to the bathroom. This time the shower was off. “Adrien? I have your toothbrush”

The door cracked open and he peeked out curiously, dressed in his pajamas to Marinette’s relief. “You’re back!” he exclaimed, looking pleased. 

“I am,” she said, grinning. “Here’s your toothbrush.”

“Thanks,” he said happily, taking it from her and squirting far too much toothpaste on it. “Whoops.”

Marinette giggled again as she plucked her own toothbrush from its holder and put toothpaste on it. She watched him brush his teeth for a moment before starting herself. He grinned cheerily and reached over with his free arm to squeeze him to her.

When they were both done, Adrien followed her to her room as Plagg zipped ahead, phasing through the closed door.

“Whoa,” Adrien said. “I wish I could do that.”

Marinette laughed quietly as she pushed the trap door open. “Come on Kitty, let’s go to bed,” she said, leading him over to the chaise. “Take these first,” she instructed, giving him two tablets and the bottle of water.

“Ok,” he nodded agreeably. “Why are we sleeping down here?”

“I’m afraid you might fall if you forget where you are in the middle of the night,” Marinette explained. “We can both fit here if we snuggle close.”

“Awww,” he cooed as he got into bed. “That sounds nice.”

“Good,” she replied, climbing in next to him, turning so he could spoon up against her. 

“You’re so cute,” he murmured, kissing her neck. “And beautiful. You’re very beautiful.”

Marinette smiled as he pulled her closer. “I think you’re beautiful too. We should get some sleep.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, nuzzling her shoulder. “I love you, Princess.”

“I love you too, Adrien,” Marinette murmured.


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning:** this chapter takes effect a few hours after the last so Adrien is still suffering the effects. There will be a note at the bottom as well.
> 
> I have bumped the rating up on this story as I know there are going to be more things coming that are intended for an older audience. I have also added the angst tag which I really should have done a few chapters ago at least. My apologies. I wouldn’t call this an angst fic but there are enough instances of it to warrant the tag.
> 
> The overall tone of the story will continue. We are just getting closer to the end so things are ramping up.

“Adrien,” Marinette murmured sleepily a few hours later. “Are you okay?”

“No… I feel sick,” he moaned.

“Oh… do you need to…” she trailed off. “Yeah, let’s get you down to the bathroom, Kitty.”

“I’m sorry,” he said before closing his mouth tightly.

“It’s ok,” she reassured him as she opened the trap door and helped him down the steps. “I wish this didn’t happen to you but I’m very glad I’m here to help you.”

Adrien said nothing but nodded as he rushed into the bathroom and shut the door. Marinette sank down on the floor nearby, taking deep breaths as she drew on the calm energy again.

“Marinette?” Tikki floated over timidly. “I really hate to tell you this but…”

“Oh god, there’s an akuma isn’t there?” she asked, looking sick.

“Two… two of them actually,” Tikki admitted.

“Damn,” she said quietly. “I wish I had access to back up.”

“I think you’re going to have to be your own back up,” Tikki replied.

“Do you think there’s any way we can help Adrien at least a little bit? I can’t just not have Chat Noir there. Hawk Moth could make the connection if this all gets out,” she said, looking worried.

“I don’t know,” Tikki said thoughtfully. “Plagg can absorb damage while Adrien is transformed but his ability to heal existing damage is… pretty much nonexistent. Adrien will feel stronger and more agile but the alcohol in his system will cloud his judgement and probably mess with stuff like balance and reflexes.”

“Do you think if we meditated for a moment, it might help?” Marinette asked, going to her little sink to fill up Adrien’s water bottle. “He always says it makes him feel better.”

“Yes, it is possible it could help,” Tikki replied. “But you don’t want to clue Hawk Moth in on that yet do you?”

“We wouldn’t meditate long enough for light and then I’m going to de-transform and get Mullo,” Marinette explained.

“That sounds like a good plan. You should hurry though,” Tikki advised.

“You’re right,” Marinette agreed, getting up and going to knock on the bedroom door. “Adrien? Are you ok?”

“Better now,” he replied as he opened the door. “Just had to brush my teeth after that.”

“Poor Kitty,” she said, touching his cheek. “I have some bad news I’m afraid. Tikki just told me there are… two akumas right now.”

“Oh no,” he moaned, his face pale and clammy. “What are we going to do?”

“First we’re going back to my room,” Marinette said. “I have a plan.”

Adrien nodded and followed her back to her room, sitting on the chaise as she shut the trap door. 

“I refilled your water bottle, you should drink as much as you can, ok?” Marinette said, handing it over.

“Thanks, Princess,” he said tiredly, taking a few slow sips.

“First of all, we need to transform,” Marinette told him. “I’m going to try meditating with you for a couple of minutes and see if that energy helps you feel a little better. Then I’m going to de-transform and get Mullo and a few other Miraculous.”

“Wow,” he said, looking slightly more hopeful. “That’s a good plan.”

“Let’s hope so,” she grinned. “Tikki, spots on!”

“Damn, you’re so hot,” Adrien said, looking at her wide-eyed.

Ladybug blushed. “Come on Adrien. I need my Kitty.”

“Right.. I’m your Kitty… that’s right,” Adrien murmured. “Plagg, claws out!”

Ladybug smiled and sat across from him on the chaise. “Ok Kitty, give me your hands.”

Chat nodded obediently and stretched his hands out to hers, closing them carefully to avoid scratching her. “Oh!” he said, looking startled as the energy immediately began to channel through them.

“Are you all right?” she asked, looking concerned.

“Yeah, it’s good…” he closed his eyes, looking relieved. “I don’t feel normal but… better.”

“Great,” Ladybug said in satisfaction. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I don’t want to distract you and get you hurt,” he replied before taking a few deep breaths. They both sat quietly for a few minutes as the energy circled between them, Ladybug focused on how much she wanted to help him feel better. “I’m glad you’re getting the mouse. I think that’s a great idea,” he said eventually.

“You’re already sounding a lot more coherent,” Ladybug said in relief. “I’m going to stop and de-transform. God knows what those akumas are doing. I can hear sirens and I really hope that isn’t related.”

Chat nodded and watched her de-transform. She raced over to the Miraculous Box and put on Mullo’s pendant along with a few other Miraculous before carefully putting the box away.

“Mullo get squeaky!” she called out.

“Oh god,” Chat moaned. “You are so amazing.”

“So are you,” Multmouse replied, winking at him. “Let’s use Kaalki to get to the battle ok? I don’t have my yo-yo. And I don’t know if you’re ready to use your baton for that”

“You’re probably right,” he admitted, looking at his communicator. “Ah, shit. They’re at Gabriel.”

“I know exactly where we need to end up in that case. Mullo, Kaalki unify! Voyage!”

“Wow!” Multipony exclaimed quietly when they stepped through the portal onto the rooftop across from Gabriel. Purple flames were consuming the building as the two akuma sprayed more plumes of fire at it from rectangular devices they were each holding in their hands.

“Burn it down! We’ll make Gabriel Agreste sorry he ever met us!” the first one shouted.

“And Adrien!” the other one yelled.

“Not to worry, I already am sorrry about that,” Chat muttered quietly.

“You and me both,” Multipony whispered. “I think it’s Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum again.”

“What?” Chat looked at her quizzically before looking at the akumas again. “Whoa… it’s Noah and Jake. Yeah, definitely sorry I ever met them.”

“You can’t fire us,” Noah yelled. “We quit!”

“But we can fire you!” Jake added. “We can burn this whole city down.”

“Charming,” Multipony said, rolling her eyes. “Time to get to work. Mullo, Kaalki divide. Multitude!” Chat watched as Kaalki reappeared and Multimouse shrank down and divided into several tiny Multimice.

“Mullo, Tikki unify!”  
“Mullo, Trixx unify!”  
“Mullo, Longg unify!”  
“Mullo, Wayzz unify!”  
“Mullo, Xuppo unify!”

“Ok, Kitty, let’s go introduce ourselves,” Multibug said. “Kaalki, stay up here until we’re done, ok?” Kaalki nodded in acknowledgment.

“Got it,” Chat affirmed, spearing his baton down to the ground. “Can you all ride on my shoulders or something?”

“Sure,” she replied as the mice leapt into his outstretched hand. As soon as they were all secure, he plunged down fireman style to the ground below.

“Good evening gentlemen,” he said casually as he made eye contact with the astonished akumas. “I’m guessing you’re not from around here since you don’t seem to recognize me.”

The Jake akuma paused as a mask went over his face. 

“Hey Grandpa!” Chat yelled. “I don’t know if you can hear me but if you can, say hello to Grandma for me. I miss you guys!” The Multimice gathered around his feet snorted in unison. “Oh how rude of me,” Chat said. “I forgot to introduce my little buddies, the Multimice. You two should probably just give up now because once they get going, all hell breaks loose.”

“We’re not going anywhere,” the Jake akuma snarled. “We’re the Firestarters and we need your Miraculous so we can set fire to everything.”

“You seem pretty good at it already,” Chat grinned as Multidragon snuck off. “What do you need my Miraculous for?”

“Good question,” the Noah akuma said thoughtfully as he began to back away.The purple mask appeared again and he jolted to attention. “Hawk Moth says he’ll take my power away if I don’t comply.”

“Ah Hawk Moth, he’s such a buzzkill, isn’t he?” Chat asked as he watched Multidragon use her water power to put out more and more of the strange purple fire. Most of the other mice had already snuck away as he continued to talk to the akumas.

“He’s not so bad,” the Noah akuma said. “We were just wishing we could burn this place down when he showed up in our heads and the next thing we knew, we could.”

“What a sweet story,” Chat said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. “That sounds like Hawk Moth all over. He always seems to know exactly what kind of havoc someone wants to wreak. It’s a particular talent of his.”

“You need to stop talking,” the Jake akuma grumbled. “The two of us can take him.”

“Is that so?” Chat asked, taking out his baton. He blocked Jake with it as he ducked under Noah’s wildly swung punch. As soon as they turned their devices toward him, a green forcefield sprung up around him. Chat laughed as they attempted to set fire to it without any success. Suddenly something very small hit the Jake akuma and his device turned into a fire extinguisher which was already spraying its contents everywhere. The Noah akuma fell flat on his face as his feet were tugged out from underneath him by a seemingly invisible force. The shelter around Chat disappeared and he yanked the fire extinguisher away from Jake and smashed it into Noah’s device, setting two red butterflies free. Two of the Multimice snapped their jump ropes at them and all the rest converged around the stunned insects as they lay on the ground. 

Chat heard Multbug call for the lucky charm and saw a large firefighter hat falling from the sky. He managed to catch it with both hands as Ladybug descended from a nearby building. 

“Thanks Kitty,” she said. “Just put it on top of those butterflies. The mice will get out of your way.” He nodded and did as she said as she walked over. Once she was closer, the mice worked together to lift the hat and free the butterflies. She quickly caught and purified them. “Guess it’s time to fix the place up,” she grinned. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

“Whoa, how did you do that?” Jake asked as he watched the building restored to its original state.”

“It’s my job,” Ladybug shrugged. “Can you get these two where they need to go, Chat?”

“It will be my pleasure, Bug. Always happy to assist a few lost tourists,” he replied gallantly.

“We weren’t lost,” Jake said indignantly, his expression slightly glazed over now that he had been returned to his original state.

“Of course you weren’t,” Chat said soothingly as he marched them away from the scene. “I’m sure you can tell me exactly how to get you home.”

“We don’t live here,” Noah said. “We’re staying at a hotel.”

“That’s fine. I’ll escort you back,” Chat said. “Just lead the way!”

“Well…” Noah trailed off. “I would… but I forgot how. Do you know, Jake?”

Chat took one look at Jake’s scowl and threw back his head and laughed. “Not lost,” he chuckled. “Tell me you at least know what hotel you’re staying at.”

Ladybug stood watching as the two men staggered along as they bickered with a seemingly unfazed Chat. Once they turned the corner, she dispelled the illusion, revealing the firefighter’s hat still guarded by the Multimice and the building emitting an odd, purple smoke. All the Kwamis began to pop off as the Multimice called them off. Multibug emerged full-sized before dividing from Mullo and picking up the hat. She quickly purified the butterflies as they flew up and tossed the hat in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!” she cried, smiling as the scene was truly restored.

“Another of your illusions?” Chat asked as he returned.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to unite the Multimice in front of those two guys,” she explained, offering her fist to him.

“Amazing as always, milady,” he grinned as he bumped his fist against hers. “Pound it!”

*******

Ladybug reached the bakery first and immediately de-transformed before going to return most of the Miraculous to the box. Chat had said he would take Kaalki back after he fed her so she climbed up her ladder and sat on the bed, waiting for him. She hadn’t been waiting long when a portal appeared in front of her and he stepped out. 

“Plagg, Kaalki, divide,” he said before wrapping his arms around Marinette and holding her tightly to him.

“You are just so amazing,” he murmured, burying his face in her hair.

“You’re pretty amazing yourself,” she said quietly as she hugged him back, his leather suit surprisingly warm and soft against her skin. “You kept those guys talking long enough for me to get a plan together.”

He looked down at her as she looked up at him and suddenly his lips were on hers. She held on tightly as they fell back against her mattress, kissing frantically. “Chat!” she gasped as he broke away and kissed her neck. “Oh god, Chat,” she moaned, feeling his teeth grazing against her shoulder. “You need to… de-transform.”

Chat froze on top of her. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“I think we’re both to blame this time,” Marinette said softly.

“Plagg, claws in,” he said as he sat up.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, taking Kaalki’s glasses from him and returning them to the Miraculous Box before hiding it away.

“A lot better than I was. I think the meditation helped quite a bit and the akuma fight definitely sobered me up as well,” he told her. “I don’t remember much from last evening though. I hope I haven’t caused you much trouble.”

“No, you’ve been pretty entertaining actually,” Marinette reassured him as she retrieved the duvet and pillows. “Do you want some more water?” she asked, handing them up to him.

“Yeah, thanks Marinette,” he said gratefully.

“I can tell you are feeling better now,” she said as she refilled his water bottle again and brought it up to him. “You weren’t calling me Marinette earlier. You tried once but I don’t think you could pronounce it.”

“Oh god,” Adrien blushed as he took the water. “I didn’t embarrass myself at the party, did I?”

“No, you just sat at the bar. I think the warmth and the noise were making you feel even worse. Plus you were still anxious about all the people around you,” Marinette explained.

“Ugh, I wonder how much trouble I’m going to be in,” he groaned as they curled up together against her cat pillow.

“I really don’t know. Like I said, you didn’t do anything but the people right around us knew something was wrong. Also, I slapped Noah pretty hard and he called me a bitch. I’m sure they all noticed that,” Marinette admitted with a sigh.

“I guess that is what the mark on his face was from. I noticed that when I took them back to the hotel. I still can’t believe he did that. He seemed like an annoying person but I wouldn’t have guessed he was that malicious,” Adrien replied.

“It wasn’t just him though. Chloe and Jake came over and when you didn’t come back, that was when I decided to make sure you were ok. Chloe gave Jake some money to buy you a shot of absinthe and I’m sure that made everything much worse.”

“Chloe did that?” Adrien asked, looking hurt. “I mean, I know we aren’t close or anything but I’ve never gone out of my way to do… anything to her. Knowing her as well as I do, I’ve tried to at least be considerate.”

“I talked to her about it and she told me she did it to hurt me. I think your Father told her to do something and you apparently became an opportunity to get at me.”

“So that conversation at the event…” Adrien trailed off.

“Yeah, Chloe more or less admitted as much. Frederic said he’d tell her father and she said that was fine… that the Mayor could talk to your father if he cared.”

“Well…” Adrien said. “I guess I’ve got a week off school to figure out what I’m going to do about that.”

“For now, let’s try to get more sleep. We may have to get up early if your Father figures out you aren’t home,” Marinette said, pulling the duvet over them.

Adrien took another drink of water and smiled at her. “You went to a pretty big effort to take care of everything last night, didn’t you Bug?”

“It was a team effort,” Marinette replied as she laid down. “But I was definitely in the middle of all of it, sometimes literally.”

“I love you so much,” he sighed as he laid down next to her.

“I love you too,” she told him, kissing his cheek. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it isn’t realistic to expect anyone to recover this quickly from that much alcohol, thus the use of magic. I did slightly change the quantity of alcohol Adrien consumed after feedback to be somewhat less. All future mentions of this event will reflect that.
> 
> Anyway, I truly apologize if anything I have written has hurt anyone. I have been feeling very bad that I might have done that. It was not my intention, believe me.


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning:** there will be a conversation about what happened to Marinette. It amounts to sexual harassment but escalated no further because she slapped him. I did some research and sexual harassment in itself is not a crime in the EU.
> 
> Source of info...
> 
> https://eige.europa.eu/

“Did Adrien stay over?” Tom asked in confusion as Gorilla pulled up outside the bakery on Monday morning.

“I don’t know,” Sabine replied, looking worried. “I wonder if something happened last night.”

“That poor kid,” Tom sighed as Marinette and Adrien hurried down the stairs. “Are you two okay?” he asked.

“I’ll explain later. We’ve got to go for now,” Marinette said. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Ok, Macaron,” Tom called as she ran out the door.

*****

“So what just happened?” Adrien asked as Gorilla drove them to the gym.

“Nathalie just called Gorilla and he said he was on the way to the gym with you,” Marinette replied. 

“Oh, is that why you took the gym bag?” he asked. 

“Yes. I was glad you had everything you needed in there. I just threw your toothbrush in,” she replied.

“Thanks,” he grinned. “Not that I don’t love the Totoro pjs but I was relieved to have clothes to change into. I didn’t really want to go home in them.”

“Well, that wouldn’t have worked with all the other subterfuge Gorilla and I have arranged,” Marinette laughed. “I’m just glad the bakery is on the way to the gym from your house. We should be able to get there by the time that Nathalie would expect if she checks up on you.”

“Which she probably will,” Adrien sighed. “I wonder if she has any idea what happened last night.”

“I don’t know,” Marinette admitted. “I’m guessing you aren’t up for exercise are you?”

“Not really,” he grimaced. “I feel drained.. And kind of nauseated.”

“Maybe we should go over to the restaurant and get smoothies. There will probably be something that’ll help you feel better,” she suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Adrien replied, his expression brightening.

***

“So, did you arrange this trip to the gym last night with Gorilla?” Adrien asked as they sat down with their smoothies.

“Yeah, it was his idea actually. He suggested that if Nathalie called, he would say he was on his way to the gym and if she didn’t call, he would come at nine and take us.” Marinette replied. “I gave him my number and we worked out a plan between us. He gave me your door code so it would look like you were the one who went in last night.”

“Gorilla is the best,” Adrien sighed fervently.

“He really is,” Marinette agreed. “On a different subject, I wonder if we’ll find out what has been going on between Frederic and the agent for the terrible twosome when we go to Gabriel later.”

“Ugh,” Adrien shuddered. “I wish I didn’t have to.”

“Aw, Victor and Celine will both be there. They are both so protective of you. I’m sure it’ll be ok,” Marinette said reassuringly. “So, is the smoothie helping?”

“It is actually,” Adrien replied. “This was a good idea, Princess.”

“I’m glad. I think it’ll do a lot to dispel the worst of the rumors if you go into Gabriel with no sign of a hangover,” Marinette reasoned.

Adrien laughed. “I don’t know why I worry about anything. You’re always ten steps ahead, considering any possible obstacle in our path.”

“Well, I try to anyway,” she replied, laughing with him.

“How long do you think we need to hang out here?” Adrien asked.

“Probably at least another half an hour… maybe longer. We’re usually here for just over an hour,” Marinette replied.

“Yeah, you’re right. Would you mind if I just went and took another shower? That’s the only thing that sounds good to me right now.”

“Of course not!” she exclaimed. “I think I’ll do a quick workout.”

“Ok,” he smiled. “I’ll come find you when I’m ready to get out of here.”

*******

“Hey you two!” Celine greeted them when they arrived at the Gabriel offices later that afternoon.

“Sorry, I’m a little early for my fittings but I was sick of sitting around the house so I thought I’d just come along with Marinette,” Adrien said apologetically.

“I’m glad you did. Frederic and I want to update you both on what’s happened. He’s waiting for us at Fitting,” Celine replied.

“Ok,” Marinette nodded. “What else am I doing today?”

“It’s a surprise,” Celine grinned. “We’ll be staying in the same room though.”

When they reached the fitting room, Frederic was sitting near the entryway on one of the plush sofas that were usually clustered around the room.

“Hello Marinette, Hello Adrien,” he greeted them somberly. “How are you both feeling today?”

“I’m ok,” Adrien replied. “Tired but otherwise… I’ve been feeling better all day.”

“I’m glad. Why don’t you both sit down with me?” Frederic asked, pausing as they sat down together. “I was very worried about you. Marinette, I spoke to several guests last night that were at the bar and I’m so sorry about what Noah did to you.”

“What? What did Noah do?” Adrien asked, his face growing pale.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette murmured, looking down at her lap. “I didn’t want to give you anything else to be upset about. I didn’t slap him just because of what he did to you. He tried to grab me and said some things… and then I slapped him.”

“I’ve been having conversations with his agent,” Frederic said. “He’s in a lot of trouble with both Gabriel and his agency. I think they’ll let both him and Jake go if they haven’t already. But I’d like to know if you want to file charges. That would obviously impact what choices his agency makes today.”

“I-I don’t know,” Marinette stammered. “What do you think I should do?”

“Marinette,” Adrien said quietly. “Exactly what did he do? Did he hurt you?”

“He… didn’t hurt me. I was wearing that cropped t-shirt and he touched my waist… as soon as I felt him…” she shuddered. “I slapped him as hard as I could.”

“You said… he said something. What did he say to you?” Adrien asked, looking extremely troubled.

“Well,” Marinette paused, her eyes still focused on her hands in her lap.

“It’s alright doll,” Celine said reassuringly. “We’ve heard from multiple people what he said to you. You were entirely justified to act the way you did.”

“I’ve been trying to forget. I’ve had so many other things on my mind. I barely know the guy and.. I wish he had just left us both alone,” Marinette said miserably.

“It’s ok, Princess. You can talk to me. I’m not going to get upset,” Adrien promised, reaching over to lightly brush her hair from her face. “Or at least, not Hawk Moth level of upset, okay?”

“It’s unfortunate that is something everyone in this city has to consider,” Celine said. “Believe me, I was reminding myself of that a lot last night. I felt so bad that I let you come to my rescue, Babe.”

“It was the right thing to do,” Adrien replied. “I don’t regret what I did but I wish there weren’t so many consequences. Marinette, I am so sorry I couldn’t stop him. Was it really bad? Did he threaten you?”

“No, it was just gross,” Marinette told him. “He said, ‘You’re French but you are definitely not too old for me. You might be too young but I don’t mind that.’ Then he laughed and tried to grab my waist. The second he touched me, I slapped him.”

“What a pig,” Adrien said in disgust. “He definitely deserved to be slapped for that.”

“You certainly gave him a nice little souvenir,” Frederic said, smiling wryly. “When he finally took his hand off his face, I could see a big red mark on his cheek. I think you may have caught the edge of his eye because it was really watery looking. He was a pretty pathetic sight when his agent picked him and his buddy up.”

Marinette sighed and leaned against Adrien. “I don’t want all this to get out. Especially as I have already been trying to keep what they did to Adrien away from his father. It could cause far more trouble for Adrien and for what? There’s no sense in escalating this. Plus, I don’t know what I’d press charges for. I am not sure what he did is actually a crime,” Marinette said.

“As Celine said, you were justified in your response and you probably stopped him from doing more to you. You make a good point though, whatever you prevented by defending yourself might have been a crime but I think you might be right about what actually happened.. Goodness knows the consequences he’s already facing ought to teach him something.”

“This whole thing has been really discouraging,” Adrien said glumly. “I feel like I’m never safe in public in this city. I don’t like feeling that way. This is my home. Literally the only place I go that feels completely secure is Marinette’s home. And now that lack of safety is impacting Marinette more and more. I hate it. I hate that this happened because we went somewhere together. It’s bad enough that something happened to me but to her...” he trailed off, looking sick. “I just want to be able to spend time together and have fun experiences rather than... this.”

“You know what I think?” Celine asked. “I think we should talk to Martin about getting Ms. Chamack to interview you together. I think the general public needs to understand that you both deserve some consideration.”

“I think that’s a very good idea,” Frederic agreed. “The public interest in you both is only increasing. We need to address what that’s been like for you.”

“Do you think my father would be ok with that?” Adrien asked.

“If we can get the interview right after Fashion Week, it would bring more positive attention to the brand. I think he would realize the benefit of that,” Frederic replied.

“Well, I’m happy to do it if everyone thinks it’s a good idea,” Marinette said, relieved at the change in subject “Nadja is a friend of my family so I don’t think we’d be in for any bad surprises.”

“Really?” Celine asked in surprise. “I didn’t know that!”

“I used to babysit her daughter, Manon from time to time. Nadja finally got a nanny so it’s been awhile,” Marinette explained.

“Wow, Jagged Stone and Nadja Chamack,” Celine teased. “You have a lot of friends in high places, doll!”

“You know Jagged Stone?” Frederic asked incredulously.

“I’ve designed some things for him,” Marinette replied.

“Some things,” Adrien scoffed at her teasingly. “Only the Eiffel Tower glasses and his last album cover, no big deal.”

“My goodness,” Frederic said. “How old were you when you did that?”

“Thirteen,” Marinette answered, smiling slightly. “Just between us, I’ll be working on the next album cover after Fashion Week.”

“Really?” Adrien asked. “Does that mean you have the new album?”

“Not yet but really soon,” she answered.

“Is Gabriel aware of all these things you’ve done?” Frederic asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve only really talked to him...three times? He asked about what I was wearing each time and we discussed what I was going to do at Gabriel but that’s it. I know he’s seen some of the other things I’ve made and he picked my hat as the winner of a Derby Hat design contest at school.” Marinette replied.

“Are you talking about that black feather hat?” Frederic asked.

“Yeah, I made that when I was thirteen as well,” Marinette said shyly.

“And yet he treats you like…” Frederic trailed off, looking disgusted. “I know I’m getting ahead of things by saying this but I don’t understand why he’s fighting this relationship. You two would be the perfect heirs to the company eventually.”

“Believe me, I spend plenty of time trying not to get ahead of myself,” Adrien grinned as he gave Marinette an affectionate squeeze. “Although as far as my or Marinette’s role here goes, I think we both have a lot to learn before we even consider what we could do with Gabriel.”

Marinette smiled. “I appreciate your saying that Frederic but Adrien is right. I like being involved on a support level right now but I’d like to go to design school when I graduate.

“I understand, I think you’d do very well there,” Frederic said, smiling at her. 

“Well, you all have managed to distract me from my worries I guess,” Marinette laughed. “What am I doing here today apart from enjoying your company?”

“Let me text Margot,” Celine said with a grin. “We’re actually picking out something for you to wear.”

“What?!” Marinette exclaimed. “Why? Please don’t tell me I’m walking. I wouldn’t consider that a good surprise.”

“No, I don’t suppose you would,” Celine replied. “Don’t worry doll. I wouldn’t do that to you. It’s actually because we expect people will notice you sitting in the front row.”

“Really?” Marinette exclaimed, looking astonished.

“Definitely,” she replied, looking at her phone. “Ok, Margot is on her way over. Anyway, since you are rather publicly involved with Adrien, it would be weird if you weren’t present at the Gabriel show so I made sure you got a seat.”

“She’s right,” Frederic agreed as he got up. “It was nice talking to you both. I need to go talk to Martin if he’s available. I’ll be sure to credit you for your idea, Celine.”

“Thanks,” she replied, grinning. “Another item for my Why-I-deserve-a-raise letter.”

Frederic laughed. “After this week is done, I think we’ll all deserve one. I’ll see you all later.” He quickly left the room, holding the door for Margot as she came in.


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be continuing conversation about what happened the previous evening.

“Hey Celine, did you hear about the akumas trying to burn down Gabriel last night?” Margot asked as she came in.

“Yes,” Celine rolled her eyes. “Those two assholes caused a lot of trouble last night, particularly Noah. It’s funny. Jake was such a jerk, I thought he’d be the bigger issue.”

“Maybe he would have been if he hadn’t caught Chloe’s attention. I’ll bet she was pretty unhappy losing her toy so early in the evening,” Marinette said wryly. “Frankly, I hope it absolutely ruined her night.”

“It would be no more than she deserved,” Adrien said bitterly. “I still can’t believe she did that to me.”

“Wait, what? What happened?” Margot asked in confusion.

“I guess it’s comforting that word hasn’t spread yet,” Adrien said with a sigh. “I don’t mind if you know about it, Margot, although I have to say I feel mortified by the whole thing. Noah was one of the models from the show and he was bothering Celine even during rehearsals. He came up to her when we were at the after party and I headed him off and took him to the bar. He bought a bottle of wine after he finished the glass I gave him and was just holding it so I thought he was drinking straight from the bottle. Every time I turned to make sure Chloe was leaving Marinette alone or to see if I could pass Noah off to Jake or to check my father wasn’t around… or Nathalie, he was apparently topping up the glass of wine in my hand. Things started getting a little fuzzier but it was really warm and I was tired. Then I started feeling worse and it made me more nervous so I kept sipping my wine and looking around. I vaguely remember being relieved to see Chloe and Jake coming over because I thought Noah would just go with them but instead Chloe gave Jake money to get me a shot of Absinthe apparently. After that, I just remember random things. I remember going outside and Gorilla driving up. I remember stopping by my house and being scared I was going to have to go in. I remember… I was like, sweating alcohol and it was gross.”

Marinette sighed. “Yeah, you didn’t like that much. You kept telling me that.”

“Ugh,” Adrien groaned. “I wish I could remember more. I hope I didn’t completely embarrass myself.”

“Nah, you were funny and sweet,” Marinette told him reassuringly. “You kept calling me Princess instead of Marinette but it sounded like ‘Princes’.”

“He didn’t puke in the car did he?” Celine asked, ruffling Adrien’s hair playfully.

“No, he was fine in the car,” Marinette replied. “Just very snuggly and obsessed with taking a shower. Do you remember that?” she asked.

“Nope,” Adrien replied. “I’m afraid to ask.”

“You don’t have anything to worry about, I promise,” Marinette said reassuringly. “I’ll tell you about it later.”

“That good, huh?” Celine asked teasingly.

“I think it’s fair that he hears what happened before everyone else,” Marinette answered. “If he wants to relay any of it to anyone else, that’s up to him. After everything that happened at the party, I was actually pretty thankful to have all his antics to distract me with.”

“Aww, thanks Princess,” Adrien said. “That’s very sweet of you to say. I would like to know what I was doing. I feel weird that I can’t remember any of it.”

“I’ll definitely tell you everything. I just feel so sad that they forced you to suffer like that,” Marinette replied.

“It wasn’t fun, believe me,” Adrien shuddered. “I cannot imagine ever drinking that much again. It felt terrible when I realized I couldn’t control myself in that situation. I’m just hoping if my father hears about it, he’ll be less angry because it wasn’t my choice. But that may not make much of a difference.”

“I don’t know, remember what Marinette’s papa said to you after his conversation with Gabriel?” Celine asked.

“Whoa,” Margot breathed. “Your papa talked to Gabriel?”

“Yeah,” Marinette replied. “He didn’t tell me exactly what he said but he did tell us that if Adrien didn’t show up when I expected him to or missed a day of school, I have to tell him. He said Gabriel would be expecting to hear from him if that happened. Oh! Or if Gabriel said anything… inappropriate to me again… I have to tell him about that too.”

“Damn,” Margot breathed in awe. “Your papa is my hero.”

“Mine too,” Adrien grinned.

“I did tell Papa about what Chloe said to me in the bathroom as well,” Marinette said. 

“Whoa, what did he say about that?” Adrien asked.

“He said he was really disturbed by the way Gabriel uses teen girls like Lila and Chloe to do his dirty work. He told me if Chloe bothers me, I have to let him know that too.”

“Tom’s shitlist seems like it’s getting longer and longer,” Celine chuckled.

“I just hope it helps,” Adrien said. “I was feeling pretty anxious when I got back home after the whole gym subterfuge.”

“Did anyone talk to you when you got home?” Marinete asked.

Adrien grinned. “Nathalie thanked me for leaving and returning so quietly. Father is resting apparently.”

“I guess that’s... better than expected. It doesn’t sound like they are aware that you didn’t come home last night,” Marinette replied, looking hopeful.

“Anyway,” Celine broke in, “I’m getting impatient here, Marinette. I’ve got an outfit I’m dying for you to try on.”

“All right, Lead the way, Sis,” she laughed as she followed Celine to the changing room.

“I’m sorry you had such a rough night,” Margot said to Adrien while they waited. “It hardly seems fair.”

“To be honest, I was kind of expecting something to happen,” Adrien admitted. “Things have been getting more and more tense since the billboard went up and I’m expecting the worst these days. I don’t like being on guard all the time but the minute I’m not, something happens.”

“I hope things will change for you soon,” Margot replied sympathetically.

“Me too,” Adrien said glumly. “I hope the rest of this week is uneventful for Marinette and that the show on Friday goes well.”

“I’m guessing you won’t be attending the after party for that,” Margot teased him.

“Not if I can help it,” Adrien laughed. “Although if I have to, I’m bringing Marinette and I’m drinking water.”

“Good plan,” she replied, grinning at him.

“Margot, sweetie, can you come in here?” Celine called.

“Duty calls,” Margot replied as she got up.

“Thanks for the company,” Adrien smiled as he sat back on the couch.

“Hey Adrien, you’re early,” Victor said as he came in.

“Father’s resting so it’s really quiet at home. I thought I’d come with Marinette instead of tiptoeing around the house.”

Victor nodded. “Frederic told me what happened last night. Are you and Marinette okay?”

“I’m fine now,” Adrien replied. “I hope Marinette is. I didn't realize what Noah had done to her until we were talking to Frederic when we got here. I feel so bad about that.”

“I’m sure you do but you know that isn’t your fault, right?” Victor asked gently.

“I know… Objectively I know that but it doesn’t _feel_ that way,” Adrien confessed. “There are just so many toxic people that Marinette has had to deal with because of me and I hate it.”

“You have to deal with those people too,” Victor reminded him. “Neither of you deserves that.”

“Thanks Victor,” Adrien replied. “So what brings you down here so early?”

“I need to get everything that you’re going to be wearing together. You’ve got four different looks and there’s a lot going on. Where’s Celine?” he asked.

“With Marinette in the changing room,” Adrien answered.

“Ah,” he smiled. “I saw the outfit they planned for her. I wonder if they got the boots yet.”

“I have no idea. I haven’t seen any of it yet,” Adrien told him.

“The line is beautiful,” Victor said. “I don’t understand how your father has channeled himself into something so lovely while he has been…”

“Dark and manipulative?” Adrien finished. “Based on what I’ve seen of his state of mind, I half expected to be wearing a cape and dressed like some sort of goth dracula.”

Victor laughed. “There aren’t any capes and goth is probably the last word I’d use to describe the line.

“Marinette has been telling me about it. She said it was kind of genderfluid,” Adrien said.

“Yes, that’s true. There are themes and elements that are shared between the mens’ and womens’ lines,” Victor agreed. “Celine? I wanted to let you know I’m here.”

“Hey Victor! I’ll be right out!” she called.

“No problem. Did you get the boots for Marinette yet?” he asked.

“I… did not. Clementine was going to bring them up,” Celine replied.

“Do you want me to go get them?” he asked.

“Would you? That would be great! Thank you!” she exclaimed.

“No problem, I’ll be right back,” he promised, getting up and leaving the room.

Adrien sighed and sat back with his phone. He opened up his Instagram account and started running through his notifications. “Seriously?” he grumbled as he saw that both Noah and Jake had followed him. He sat frozen for a moment as he tried to figure out what to do. Feeling slightly overwhelmed, he dialled Frederic’s number.

“Hey Frederic,” Adrien said when he answered. “Jake and Noah just followed me on Instagram. Can I block them before they start commenting? Normally I’d ask Martin but you’ve been the one dealing with all this so… yeah… ok… thanks.”

“What’s going on?” Victor asked as he returned with a large shoebox. 

“Those two idiots who caused all those problems last night just followed me on Instagram. No comments yet and I disabled my dms a long time ago. Frederic told me to block them if I want to and...I definitely want to sooo.. Done.”

“That pair really don’t know when to quit,” Victor said, rolling his eyes. “Celine, I have the boots.”

“Ok, bring them over. We’re ready for them,” she called. “Margot’s just been working on shortening the skirt without interrupting the embroidery.”

The door to the changing room opened and Margot slipped out.

“Here you go,” Victor said, offering Celine the box.

“Fabulous, thanks,” she exclaimed. “This will only take a minute.”

Adrien smiled as he listened to Celine and Marinette talking and giggling. He had to admit to himself that the constantly growing support for him and for Marinette at Gabriel was very comforting. It was nice to realize that there were _some_ people that had known him a long time and seemed to consider him a decent person. He had felt like he was being a good friend, a good partner to Ladybug and more recently a good boyfriend to Marinette but it was hard to escape the doubts when he sat in his quiet room and considered how willing his oldest ‘friend’ had been to cause him harm. He was distracted by his thoughts as Marinette came out of the changing room with Celine.

Marinette smiled shyly as she took careful steps in the stiletto-heeled, over-the-knee black leather boots which were embroidered with a few daisies, poppies and silvery butterflies. “I feel so tall!” she exclaimed as she tried not to wobble on the tall, spindly heels. She wore a slim-fitting embroidered pencil skirt which used the same herringbone patterned wool that she had admired on the coats and it was embroidered with the same flowers and butterflies as her boots along with a few little birds. A black leather tuxedo jacket with a few daisies and poppies embroidered on the lapels mostly covered her top although Adrien could see it was the same wool as the skirt and had the same embroidery on it.

“Go on, Doll, take the jacket off for us,” Celine said, grinning at Adrien, her expression full of anticipation.

“Ok,” Marinette agreed, slipping it off to reveal the top which was strapless, slightly cropped and much more heavily embroidered than the rest of the outfit.

“Wow,” Adrien breathed in awe. “You look amazing, Princess.”

“Sit down next to Adrien,” Celine instructed. “I want to see if the skirt will still be covering the boots or not.”

“Of course,” Marinette replied, winking at Adrien as she walked carefully over to the couch. “I have never worn heels this high before,” she said, lowering herself gingerly down next to Adrien.

“Yep, I can see a little bit of your legs,” Celine observed. “I’ll get some fishnets for when you actually wear this to the show.”

“Fishnets?” Adrien’s eyes gleamed with delight. “Are you trying to kill me, Sis?”

Celine laughed. “I just want to show Marinette exactly how hot she is. I guess you might benefit from that.”

“A worthy endeavor,” Adrien agreed, grinning as he pulled Marinette into his lap. “Of course now that you got her to sit down, she’s mine.”

Marinette giggled as he nuzzled her shoulder. “I’m always yours,” she told him.

“Awww,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I love you Princess.”

“I love you too,” she replied, stealing a quick kiss.

“Margot, I think they’ve forgotten we’re still here,” Celine stage-whispered.

“Sorry,” Adrien laughed as he gave Marinette a squeeze. 

“I’m just teasing,” Celine replied as she took out her phone. “But I am getting a picture because you look so cute together.”

“You better send that to me!” Adrien exclaimed.

“And me!” Marinette added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been reading and appreciating your kind words for the past few chapters. I have been dealing with a lot of anxiety so I am afraid I don’t feel capable of interacting with you all. Thanks for reading.


	85. Chapter 85

“Hi Princess!” Adrien exclaimed as Marinette got in the car on Thursday evening.

“Hey!” she said in delighted surprise. “I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight!”

“I texted your Papa to see if I could come over for dinner tonight. I know he’s been wondering what happened on Sunday evening.”

“Yeah, I didn’t feel right trying to explain it on my own,” Marinette said. “I think they’ve been worried about what could possibly have happened.”

“Did you even tell them about what Noah did to you?” Adrien asked, taking her hand.

Marinette shook her head. “No… I really don’t want to either.”

“I know, but you should tell them. Especially now that we know what happened to them as a result,” Adrien replied.

“Does your father know?” Marinette asked. “About any of it?”

“I have no idea,” Adrien admitted. “I feel like surely he must know something… wouldn’t Chloe have told him what happened at the very least?”

“Who knows,” Marinette replied. “She’s pretty lazy. She may not have bothered.”

“Fingers crossed,” Adrien laughed. “So far, Father hasn’t spoken to me all week. I’ve barely seen Nathalie as well. That’s pretty normal given the runway show coming up. Even at the best of times, Father is not really available the week of a big event.”

“Is that how you managed to come over this evening?” Marinette asked.

“I did get permission from Nathalie,” Adrien replied. “I figured if I only asked to go out once this week, she wasn’t likely to say no. I’m just glad we’ve had other opportunities to spend time together.”

Marinette grinned. “And have conversations when we’re apart. I found your location quite ironic when I was telling you about what happened Sunday night.”

Adrien blushed and laughed. “Yeah, well, most soundproof spot in my room and all.”

“I’m not complaining,” Marinette replied as Gorilla pulled up next to the service door. “Thanks Gorilla,” she said, opening the door and sliding out, Adrien close behind. Gorilla waved at them both before driving off. “It was just funny to explain about your clothes washing technique while you were in the bath.”

“I still can’t believe I did that,” Adrien groaned. “Whatever happened to all that stuff?”

“I washed it,” Marinette replied. “You can take it home with you tonight. I chucked the clothes from before the runway event in the washing machine as well. Sorry if I was invading your privacy but I didn’t feel right about giving you a bunch of dirty clothes.”

“Aw, you’re sweet,” Adrien said as they went inside. “I’m pretty sure you already saw everything I was wearing that night anyway.”

“True,” Marinette giggled. “You didn’t seem too worried about that so I just got out and shoved your PJs in the bathroom.”

“Thanks,” Adrien said, blushing again. “Sorry I was so much trouble.”

“You weren’t trouble at all,” Marinette assured him as they went into the living room.

“Hello Son!” Tom greeted him. “I can’t tell you how happy I was when you texted me. I don’t know what happened after we left but it sounded serious so I was worried.”

“Yeah, sorry. Things went pretty far south at the afterparty but I guess we survived,” he replied wryly.

“Hello dear,” Sabine said as she came into the room with a few baguettes in a basket. “Dinner is just about ready. Would you like some wine?”

“No thanks,” Adrien shuddered.

Tom laughed. “Been overdoing it a bit?”

“Not intentionally,” he replied as he went to get plates. Sabine smiled as she handed Marinette two wine glasses and two regular ones before bringing over the casserole dish that had been cooling on top of the oven over to the table. Adrien returned for silverware and they all sat down at the table. 

“So Marinette told me she would explain what happened Sunday night the next time you were around,” Sabine said as she put Ratatouille on each plate.

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Adrien laughed. “I would have understood if she had told you before but I don’t blame her for not wanting to. It was a rough night.”

“Why? What on earth happened?” Tom asked as he sliced up the first baguette.

“I was already pretty nervous when we got there,” Adrien replied. “Then Chloe passed on a message to Marinette which she told you about. Then one of the models from the event came over to where we were sitting to bother Celine again so I took him off to the bar to keep him away from her. I had a glass of wine and so did he but he bought a whole bottle when we got to the bar. He drained the glass and gave it to the bartender so I thought he was drinking straight from the bottle but he was actually topping mine up every chance he got. I was really distracted trying to look out for Marinette and keeping an eye out in case my father or Nathalie would show up or something… so he gave me a lot of wine and then.. I don’t remember much. I found out later the other model from his agency that was in the show convinced me to try Absinthe and I had a shot of that. I don’t remember that or much else until much later. Marinette took me here. I got sick early in the morning and then later Gorilla called because he had told Nathalie he was on the way to the gym with me so we had to get there quickly. I was feeling pretty nauseated so Marinette and I had some smoothies at the restaurant in the gym and then I took a shower. I did start feeling better after that although I felt kind of tired all day.”

“I’m sorry Adrien, it sounds like it was very stressful for you. I’m glad you are ok now. That was a lot to drink all at once,” Tom said, sympathetically.

“Probably more stressful for Marinette,” Adrien admitted. “She came to see what was happening once Jake and Chloe came back to the bar.”

“Chloe was involved?” Tom asked.

“Yeah,” Marinette confirmed. “She was interested in Jake and I guess Mr. Agreste told her to do something to upset me. She saw what Noah was doing and Jake wanted to get Absinthe so she bought it.”

“Your father,” Tom said, taking a deep breath. “As I said to Marinette, it is disturbing how he uses young women like Lila and Chloe to do things for him which seem to mainly consist of picking on other young people. He needs help.”

“You’ll get no argument from me there,” Adrien agreed with a sigh. “I wish he’d stop using people my age like this. It’s creepy.”

“So what happened when you went down to check on Adrien?” Sabine asked.

“I got there and he was slumped over at the bar which really scared me. I found out what happened and the worst thing was Chloe just standing there all smug because she knew she’d done the worst possible thing she could manage although she really doesn’t understand the full extent of why.”

“No,” Adrien agreed. “She doesn’t know how much my home life has changed for the worse.”

“Anyway,” Marinette took a deep breath. “Earlier before the event, Noah had tried to flirt with Celine and she told him she was too old and too French for him…So when I was down there at the bar, Noah tried to grab me around the waist. He said I might be French but I wasn’t too old although maybe I was too young. I… slapped him as hard as I could and he let go,” Marinette said, looking down at her hands.

“Oh Marinette,” Sabine said, her expression distraught. “Why didn’t you mention it sooner?”

“I’m sorry. It’s just really… difficult for me to talk about. I put it immediately out of my head after it happened because I was so worried about Adrien,” Marinette said softly. “One of the guests at the bar told Celine and she told Frederic and he told their agent. I guess Noah had been saying he wanted to file assault charges against me for hitting him but then when the agent found out why.. He fired both him and Jake from the agency and they were sent back to America. Also, they violated the terms of their contract, so they didn’t get paid either.”

“Good,” Tom said. “I suppose Chloe didn’t really get into any trouble did she?”

“No,” Marinette replied. “Nothing sticks to that girl.”

“I guess we’ve figured that much out after all this time,” Sabine sighed.

“So how did you end up in your gym clothes when you left on Monday?” Tom asked curiously.

“Oh yeah,” Marinette said. “Gorilla gave me Adrien’s door code so I snuck into the house and went into his room. I turned on the shower so it sounded like he was getting ready for bed and found the gym bag ready to go. I threw his toothbrush in there, shut the shower off and snuck back out.”

“You didn’t mention the shower before. That’s genius,” Adrien said admiringly.

“Why thank you!” Marinette grinned.

“I hope tomorrow goes better for you,” Sabine told them. “Will there be another afterparty?”

“Probably… and there will definitely be a reception right after... I don’t really want to go but if I do, I won’t be drinking anything but water,” Adrien said.

“I’m excited for it actually. Celine and Victor wouldn’t let me see Adrien in any of his outfits when he had his fitting on Monday afternoon. It hardly seemed fair because he got to see my outfit for attending the show,” Marinette said. “But I guess I’ll see them all tomorrow.”

“Aren’t you helping behind the scenes?” Sabine asked.

“Yeah, before the show. I have a seat in the front row when it starts though,” Marinette replied. “I can’t believe I get to go to a show during Fashion Week.”

“You’ve already been in a show during Fashion Week,” Adrien reminded her.

“I guess I have!” she exclaimed. “I’m glad I never thought of that. I would have been even more nervous!”

“Which means we went to a show during Fashion Week,” Tom grinned. “I have to say, I’ve had a lot of people asking me about it in the bakery. You know, I told your father I probably owed him my thanks for all the customers I’m getting, thanks to your billboard.”

“Did you really?” Adrien asked, laughing in delight. “What did he say to that?”

“Nothing, he just scowled at me,” Tom said, a satisfied look on his face.

******

“Do you have to go home yet?” Marinette asked as they finished clearing up.

“Not for a little while,” Adrien said, smiling at her. “Gorilla is coming in about an hour and a half.”

“I wish it was longer but I guess I can’t be too greedy,” Marinette laughed. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“See you later, son,” Tom said, ruffling his hair. “Remember, any trouble at home, just come here, ok?”

“Thanks Tom,” Adrien replied. “I hope things don’t get that serious though.”

******

“So, did you want to meditate tonight?” Adrien asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t think my parents will bother us but they aren’t going to start getting ready for bed for at least another hour,” Marinette said contemplatively. “I would like to though.”

“I’d like to as well,” Adrien said. “I know the energy is a lot for you but it feels really good channeling it.”

“I guess the main thing is not talking too loud once the energy really starts to build,” Marinette said thoughtfully. “We’ll have Wayzz looking out for us too.”

“Plus we know your parents would knock before coming in so we’d have time to de-transform,” Adrien reasoned.

“Ok Kitty, you’ve convinced me,” Marinette said teasingly as she went to get the Miraculous Box.

“That reminds me actually. I didn’t… say anything about our secret identities on Sunday did I?”

“Not at all,” Marinette said reassuringly. “I was afraid that you might slip up and call me Bug but you never did.”

“That’s a big relief,” Adrien said. “I’m glad drunk me at least knows to keep the really important stuff secret.”

“You were pretty awestruck about Plagg phasing through the door,” Marinette giggled as she got out the bracelet for Wayzz. “We’re going to meditate. My parents are still up so be careful when you come back just in case we have to stop meditating because they need something.”

“Understood, Guardian,” Wayzz nodded solemnly.

“Lets go sit on my bed,” Marinette suggested.

“Ok,” Adrien agreed. “Plagg, claws out!”

“Tikki, spots on!” Marinette called, transforming and following Chat up the ladder to her bed.

“Hello Pretty Kitty,” Ladybug grinned as she took his hands. “I was impressed with how well you managed the akuma situation considering the condition you were in.”

Chat laughed. “It wasn’t easy. Like I told you before, the brief meditation did help and the fresh air on the way there sobered me up somewhat. I hope I never end up in a situation like that again.”

“So what exactly was wrong with those two?” Ladybug asked. 

“They were very drunk,” Chat replied. “I didn’t even try reasoning with them. Their agent was outside looking for them when we got to the hotel. I explained who I was and what happened and he looked absolutely furious. I did try and explain how Hawk Moth exploits negative emotions but he didn’t really care. He said if they hadn’t behaved so appallingly at their job assignment, they wouldn’t have had negative emotions to exploit. I told him I was sorry he had such a difficult job at the moment and wished him a good evening. Enough about me though, you were amazing! The whole Multimouse thing always blows my mind.”

“Aw, thanks,” Ladybug blushed. “I was glad I was able to keep you safe. I know it’s silly but I felt really guilty that I didn’t look out for you enough at the nightclub.”

“Well, you’d think I’d be all right for twenty minutes or so,” Chat said wryly. “Apparently I drink fast when I’m nervous.”

“I’ll bet you won’t do that again if you ever end up in a situation like that,” she replied, grinning playfully at him.

“Definitely not!” he exclaimed, looking somewhat sheepish.

“You know, it just occurred to me, I’m surprised Plagg didn’t fill you in on the shower story,” Ladybug said.

“He enjoyed hinting at it, that’s for sure,” Chat replied. “I’ll admit that’s why I finally called you. I gathered it had something to do with a shower but I didn't know what. I have to say, I prefer that I did something really stupid instead of something really inappropriate. Although I did start stripping in front of you so...sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ladybug replied. “I think you just forgot I was still there.”

Chat sighed as he felt the energy passing through them. “I wish I could always protect you and keep you away from stress.”

“I think most people want to do that for the ones they love,” Ladybug replied. “Sometimes it just isn’t possible. Then it becomes a matter of taking care of each other. I’m thankful that I was able to be that person for you when you needed me.”

“I’m glad you were there,” he said. “There is no one I trust as much as I trust you.”

“Your trust means everything to me,” Ladybug said. “And I want you to know, there is no one I trust as much as you either.”

“Really?” Chat asked. “More than your parents even?”

“Yes,” Ladybug said matter-of-factly. “You may not know everything about me yet but… that’s always going to be my goal.. To share whatever I’m thinking and feeling with you. I love my parents but… we’re partners. You’re my future. I know that.”

“Wow,” Chat said quietly, feeling the energy surge, carrying with it a wave of Ladybug’s emotions. “I guess I do know that but hearing it… and feeling it… it’s very powerful. I look at you and I see… everything I could ever want. I want to… make something with you that I've never had, even when my mother was here. I know that you’ll let me figure out who I need to be and you’ll help me get there. I admire how you are already carving your path and I love your faith that I will too.”

“Maybe you don’t know where your path is going yet Chat,” Ladybug told him. “But you are already on your way. That much is clear to me.”

“I’m glad you think so,” he replied gratefully, sighing deeply as the roaring in his ears grew louder and the light sparked at their hands.

Ladybug closed her eyes, feeling his admiration and love wash over her. She focused on her own feelings for him, trying to envision releasing them into the flow of the energy. The light was growing brighter, crackling up her arms again. She took a deep breath, feeling the energy building up inside her, the light attempting to arc and connect with Chat.”

“How are you doing, Bug?” Chat asked softly.

“I hate to say this but I need to stop,” she replied.

“That’s ok,” he replied, promptly letting her hands go.

“Wow,” she managed, shaking her hands out. “That got very intense. Tikki, spots off!”

Chat watched and marveled at the sparks emitting from the light of her de-transformation. Tikki appeared in a small burst of light and grinned delightedly.

“Each time it’s a little more!” she exclaimed. “I’m glad you took the time tonight.”

“Me too,” Chat agreed as Wayzz zipped in. “Plagg, claws in!”

Marinette smiled as Adrien appeared again and went to put the bracelet away in the Miraculous Box before hiding it away in its usual hat box in the corner of her room. She smiled up at Adrien who was still sitting up on her bed and then headed back up to sit next to him.

“Hey,” he said softly, reaching out to touch her cheek.

“Hey yourself, Gorgeous,” she replied, curling up in his lap.

“I don’t think I can express how much these meditation sessions help me,” he told her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

“It’s funny isn’t it,” she said reflectively. “We have this special bond that can become so powerful but it requires complete honesty. If we hadn’t revealed our identities, we’d never have discovered it. And it’s probably our best chance at defeating Hawk Moth.”

“I know,” Adrien agreed, kissing her cheek. “That tells me that eventually the magic we use intends for us to know each other. When I was younger, I felt guilty sometimes for how much I wanted to know who you were… like it was wrong to expect that to ever happen.”

“Believe me, I get it,” Marinette replied. “I worried a lot between the point that I suggested it to the point we went through with it. Now I can see it was clearly the right thing to do.”

“I’m glad you still think so after everything you’ve been through lately,” Adrien replied.

“I went through all kinds of terrible things before we were together and that was so much worse,” she said, turning to look at him. “Honestly Adrien, I love you so much and I’m so glad we’re together. I never imagined it could be this wonderful… that talking to you would be this easy.”

“I love you too, Marinette,” he told her, leaning down to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind words. I really needed that. I am not sure I am in a place where I can directly engage but it helped me so much to get so many encouraging messages. I really appreciate it. Thank you again.


	86. Chapter 86

Marinette was carefully delivering a stack of shoeboxes to the mens’ area at the Gabriel show when Adrien sidled up to her.

“Hey Princess,” he murmured. “I was hoping I would see you. Do you think you could hold on to my ring for me? All the jewelry is gold and I can’t wear it.”

“Sure,” she murmured back. “I’m carrying a little clutch so I can keep it with me all night.”

“Good,” he replied quietly. “Do you have to do anything about your earrings?”

“Yeah, they have different ones for me tonight so I’m pinning mine through the waist of my tights. I’m just glad I got enough notice to think of something. Celine told me about my accessories as soon as I got here.”

“I’m glad you’re solving my problems too,” Adrien said, kissing her cheek as he tucked his ring into the front pocket of her jeans. “I’ve got to go. I’m meant to be in makeup.”

“Ok, good luck, Gorgeous,” she told him. “I need to get rid of these boxes. Anton is probably wondering where I am.”

After bringing the shoes to Anton, Marinette pushed the ring further into her pocket and busied herself with the list of tasks she’d been given when she arrived. Backstage became progressively busier as more models showed up and she dashed around making sure everything was where it needed to be. 

“Hey!” Celine greeted her when Marinette delivered the last outfit for one of the models. “You should go see Mimi. It’s time for you to get ready.”

“Ok,” Marinette nodded. “How’s everything going so far?”

“Good, everyone showed up. We’re tracking to start on time. I really can’t complain!” Celine replied with a grin. “But I want you to look even better than the models so get going Doll!”

“Got it, Sis,” Marinette replied, giving her a playful salute.

Celine laughed. “The Sis salute. I guess you got that from Adrien, huh?”

“That’s right!” Marinette agreed as she turned to head for Mimi’s workstation.

“Hey Marinette!” Mimi greeted her when she came over. “I’m going to try and be quick but there are a few elements to this look. I’m starting with an inside out braid that goes into a high ponytail. Then I’ve got to do some little braids in the ponytail and make sure the hair around your ears is out of the way since the only jewelry you are wearing is those dangly gold earrings...well.. And I think you have some bangles but I don’t have to consider those when styling your hair!”

“No,” Marinette said, giggling. “I just have to figure out if I’m supposed to roll up the jacket sleeves to show those off or what.”

“Can you roll up its sleeves?” Mimi asked as she started working on the inside out braid. “Leather can be hard to do that with.” 

“I don’t know,” Marinette confessed. “I should have asked Celine. Maybe I’m meant to only wear the jacket for a little while.”

“Perhaps,” Mimi replied, thoughtfully. “That top is so beautiful with all the embroidery. It deserves to be shown off.”

“I’ll ask her when I get dressed,” Marinetet said. “I’m sure she’ll have a solution for me.”

Mimi nodded and carried on with her work in silence. Marinette kept her head as still as possible and sat quietly, watching everything that was happening around her. Backstage felt far more serious and intimidating than it had at the Helios show. There were a lot more models wandering around and they were all very tall and spectacularly beautiful. She didn’t see Adrien but she knew he had one more outfit than everyone else because he was starting and finishing the show so he was probably even busier than the rest of the models at the moment.

“It’s a lot isn’t it?” Mimi asked as she noticed Marinette’s eyes darting around.

“Yeah,” Marinette sighed. “I’m glad I don’t have to walk in this one. Everything seems way more daunting. I don’t know how Adrien manages it.”

“There have been many people involved in preparing him for this ever since he was little,” Mimi reminded her. “This may be the biggest job he’s had but things have been building up to this moment for a long time. Much longer than I’ve been at Gabriel.”

“Longer than I’ve known him,” Marinette added.

“He handles it well,” Mimi said. “Better than most people would, I think.”

“I tend to agree,” Marinette replied. “It’s weird. I know he’s famous around here but it seems so… separate from him if you know what I mean.”

“Yes,” Mimi said. “He keeps his true personality very private. In some ways that’s a shame because he deserves some recognition for being such a sweet, funny guy but at the same time, he has to be able to keep something for himself and the people he trusts. Anyway… I’m all done. Let’s get you to Peridot.”

Marinette nodded as she got up and followed Mimi over to Peridot’s station.

“Hey Marinette!” Peridot greeted her cheerfully. “I’m glad to see you. As much as I like the look for the models, I’m ready to do something different.”

“What’s the plan?” Marinette asked as she sat down.

“Metallic black smoky eyes, red lips, very little skin coverage because I’ve been told not to hide your cute little freckles,” Peridot said, grinning.

Marinette laughed. “I don’t know if that will matter in pictures. They aren’t very dark.”

“All the same, you have beautiful skin. Were you even wearing makeup when we did Adrien’s photoshoot in Cyprus?” she asked.

“Thanks, and no, I wasn’t,” Marinette answered.

“I rest my case,” Peridot said. “You really don’t need the coverage. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to skimp anywhere else!”

“I’m excited to see what you come up with,” Marinette replied as she sat back and closed her eyes. As Peridot went to work applying eyeshadow primer to Marinette’s eyelids, she heard Celine greet her.

“Hi Peridot, how long do you think this is going to take?” Celine asked.

“How long have I got?” Peridot asked in turn as she continued to work.

“Maybe ten minutes,” Celine answered. “I need to get her dressed soon.”

“I can work with that,” Peridot replied as she started working faster.

“Great, I’ve got her outfit ready at my station. Can you bring her over when you’re finished?”

“No problem,” Peridot said. “See you in ten minutes.”

“Can you seriously manage this in that little time?” Marinette asked as Celine hurried off.

“Sure,” Peridot replied. “Your look is kind of messy rock chick so precision isn’t really necessary. If I was doing the super precise metallic lines I was doing on the models, that would be a different story.”

“I’m so excited to watch the show,” Marinette told her.

“I’ll bet,” Peridot said, grinning. “Just remember there will be photographers looking out for your reactions, especially to Adrien.”

“Thanks for the tip,” Marinette laughed. “I’ll try not to drool too much.”

Peridot laughed too. “Good plan. Go ahead and open your eyes.”

“Ok,” Marinette agreed, keeping still as Peridot applied the rest of her eye makeup and brushed bright red lipstick onto her lips. 

“Ok girl. Let’s get you over to Celine,” Peridot said.

“Thanks Peridot, you are such a rockstar!” Celine exclaimed as they came over.

“Aww, thanks Celine. I guess this means I’m done for now,” Peridot said as Marinette quickly got undressed and changed into her outfit.

“I have a question,” Marinette said. “What do I do with my jacket when I’m sitting down?” I don’t think the bracelets will be visible while I’m wearing it. The sleeves are too long.”

“That’s easy to solve,” Celine said cheerfully. “Take it off for a moment and I’ll show you what to do.”

Marinette nodded and slipped the jacket off. Celine took it from her and draped it over her shoulders. “Voilà,” she said with a flourish. “Now, let me get your jewelry… and your clutch.”

“Ok,” Marinette acknowledged as she quickly took out her own earrings. She pulled the waistband of her fishnets up and pushed them through the fabric before putting on the ends to secure them. She tucked the waist back under her skirt as Celine returned.

“Here’s your bag,” Celine said, handing her a heavily embroidered leather clutch. “Hold out your right arm, please.” Marinette nodded and raised her arm, allowing Celine to slide on some chunky gold bangles with a hammered metal texture. “And earrings…” Marinette took the dangly gold drops which matched the bangles in texture and quickly put them in.

“Wow, these are kind of heavy,” Marinette said, touching one of them gently.

“Yeah they are probably heavier than you are used to but they are so pretty,” Celine said. “The price of beauty I guess.”

“I’ve never worn such big earrings. All I ever design is studs,” Marinette said with a little laugh. “They are beautiful though.” She reached for her own bag and transferred the contents into the clutch. Then she neatly folded her clothes. “Do you have somewhere I can put my stuff?” she asked.

“Hmmm, you have everything valuable on you right?” Celine asked.

“Yeah,” Marinette said. “It doesn’t have to be that secure but I’d rather not have my clothes being misplaced!”

Celine smiled. “I’ll go get you a bag. Be right back, Doll.”

Marinette nodded and slipped her hand into the pocket of her jeans, finding Adrien’s ring nestled at the bottom. She opened the clutch and unzipped the inner pocket before sliding the ring inside and zipping it back up. She grinned as both Tikki and Plagg flew in from her regular bag and closed the flap.

“Ok Doll,” Celine said as she returned, offering her a white bag with her name written on it in black marker. “Hang this on the staff coat rack and it should be fine. I’m not letting anyone in here that would be likely to take it.”

“Thanks Celine,” Marinette replied gratefully.

“No problem. I see Jolie is here. She’ll take you to your seat. Enjoy the show!” Celine winked at her.

Marinette laughed. “I’m sure I will. Don’t worry, I read up on front row etiquette. I promise I’ll behave myself.”

“Hi Marinette,” Jolie said as she came up to them. “Martin told me what’s been happening. I’m really sorry but… Gabriel made some changes to the seating plan.”

“What? I won’t get to attend then?” Marinette asked, looking upset.

“No! No… but… Chloe and her mother have been seated next to you. I’m so sorry… but Gabriel insisted,” Jolie said, her expression extremely apologetic.

“Aw, it’s ok Jolie. As long as I get to go, I can deal with that,” Marinette assured her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your support. I truly appreciate it. ❤️


	87. Chapter 87

“Thank you Jolie,” Marinette replied as Jolie brought her to her seat. “I’m glad I got here before Chloe and Mrs. Bourgeois.”

“I wanted to make sure of that at least,” Jolie said. “Like I said, Martin told me what happened earlier this week. I can’t believe you have to sit right next to Chloe after what she did.”

“I can,” Marinette told her dryly. “That completely tracks considering everything else. It’s fine though. I don’t think Chloe even realizes the full consequences of what she did but I do and that makes it that much easier not to take her seriously.”

Jolie grinned. “I’m glad you’re ok. I felt very bad delivering that information.”

“Don’t. I appreciate the warning. Now I’m prepared for it,” Marinette assured her.

“Thanks, I’ve got to go now. Enjoy the show!” Jolie told her before turning and heading back to a large group of guests.

Marinette carefully arranged her jacket on her shoulders as Celine had shown her and put her clutch in her lap before neatly tucking her legs under the chair. She gazed around the large space which was dominated by the expansive white backdrop emblazoned with the Gabriel name and butterfly logo. There were also two tall black rectangular pillars—one on each side of the entrance to the runway. She recognized many of the guests that Jolie was seating on both sides of the runway as various designers, celebrities and high profile fashion journalists. She could also see Remi from the Gabriel design team helping to seat guests along with Martin. The seats were nearly full when Jolie came back with Audrey and Chloe Bourgeois.

“Are you serious?” Chloe asked angrily. “What is she doing here?”

“Supporting her boyfriend,” Jolie replied smoothly.

“Don’t I… know you?” Mrs. Bourgeois asked, looking at her critically.

“We’ve met before,” Marinette replied. “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“You’re… Adrien’s girlfriend?” she asked, studying her intently.

“How did you know that, Mother?” Chloe asked in astonishment.

“I follow Adrien on Instagram,” Audrey replied impatiently. “What, do you think I live under a rock? I’ve known Adrien… well, since he was born. I’d be some kind of idiot if I wasn’t paying attention to his career at the moment. And this… Mar… what was your name again?”

“I’m Marinette,” she replied patiently.

“Marinette,” Audrey repeated. “Well, she’s on his feed pretty often and he’s made it clear why.”

Chloe snorted and rolled her eyes as she reluctantly sat down next to Marinette. “He has, hasn’t he?”

“You had plenty of chances,” Audrey shrugged.

Chloe scowled but didn’t reply, focusing instead on sitting as far away from Marinette as she could, an effort which Marinette couldn’t help but appreciate.

The lights dimmed at that moment and the few stragglers hurried to their seats. The runway was suddenly flooded with light as the rest of the lights went completely dark. A loud, pulsing beat began to play and the two pillars lit up with animations of silver butterflies. Marinette sat up, her eyes focused on the entrance to the runway.

Marinette bit back a gasp as Adrien entered the runway but she needn’t have bothered. There was a ripple of noise as he strode down the runway in a pair of black velvet skinny jeans with ferns and butterflies embroidered on the back pockets and a fitted black t-shirt with a deep v-neck. A belt covered in more embroidered ferns contrasted brightly with the black outfit and there were black leather loafers embroidered with more ferns on his feet.

“Oh my god,” Marinette heard Chloe groan as he walked past, seemingly oblivious to the audience and looking more handsome than she had ever seen him before. She watched as he reached the end of the runway and paused briefly, his silhouette lit up by the flashes of the photographers in the press bay.

When he turned around, Marinette could see the metallic eyeliner that Peridot had mentioned, precisely lining his lower lashes and extending slightly out across his cheekbones which shimmered with a hint of golden highlighter. His hair was teased into a pompadour which gleamed under the bright spotlights. It was hard for Marinette to reconcile that this was her Adrien. She had never seen him look so gorgeous. As he returned to the entrance, a line of models proceeded and Marinette lost herself in the experience. She noted the things that had stood out to her while she had helped Celine organize everything and the embroidery on the bags. She spotted one of the fern bags with clear crystals that Louise had described and marvelled at how beautiful it was.

The music changed slightly as Adrien emerged again, this time immediately followed by the stream of models. He was wearing a sheer, sleeveless black shirt with a pair of long tailored shorts in the herringbone patterned wool that made up Marinette’s clothing as well as the coats in the line along with many other things she had seen on the models. He had on another pair of loafers embroidered with poppies, daisies and silver butterflies and a matching belt around his waist.

Marinette heard Audrey make an approving sound while Chloe muttered something under her breath which was impossible to discern over the sound of the music. Marinette smiled as she considered how much Chloe was likely regretting her actions earlier in the week at that moment. If Adrien saw her after the show, she would probably wish she had never gotten involved in Jake and Noah’s prank. With that satisfying thought, she turned her focus back to Adrien as he walked back to the entrance.

‘Two more looks to go,’ she thought to herself as the rest of the models paraded past. ‘I bet he finishes with that beautiful coat.’ As the last model disappeared, the music shifted again and Adrien was back in a pair of black tuxedo trousers with poppies and daisies embroidered onto the black silk stripes that ran down each side. He wore a black fitted dress shirt with matching embroidery on the collar and cuffs. He was wearing the black embroidered loafers that he had worn with his previous outfit. Once again he paused at the end of the runway and she watched the strobe-like illumination briefly cast his shadow on the runway before he turned and walked back, the stream of models continuing past him.

As the last model finally returned to the entrance, Marinette could feel the anticipation of the audience as the music changed again and Adrien returned on his own.

“My god, Gabriel,” Audrey said, just loud enough that Marinette heard her.

The coat was indeed the final look and it was just as breathtaking as Marinette remembered. She could see a hint of a sheer, light green button down shirt and black leather jeans with the fern loafers he had worn with the first outfit. When he reached the end of the runway, he took off the coat, revealing the flowy, sheer green dress shirt and the black leather pants which had fern leaves and butterflies on the back pockets. The noise in the room increased as Gabriel Agreste walked out on the runway to join his son and everyone began getting to their feet to offer their applause.

Adrien turned and put his arm out, gesturing toward his father as Gabriel approached him. They stood together at the end of the runway as the flashes went off all around them. Gabriel leaned over and murmured something to Adrien and they both turned and walked back to the entrance and disappeared beyond it.

The applause continued until the music stopped and the lights turned on again. Marinette stood, feeling slightly dazed as she wondered what to do next.

“Well,” Audrey said. “That was quite a show, wasn’t it Chloe?”

“Yes Mother,” Chloe sighed.

“I imagine you will have to do quite a bit of grovelling should you want your Adrikins to talk to you again. Am I right. Mar…?”

“Marinette,” Marinette finished for her. “I guess that means you…” she trailed off.

“Oh yes,” Audrey replied. “I spoke to Frederic when I flew in on Wednesday. I know my daughter takes a lot of pride in keeping people in check but I don’t really understand why she’d choose to sever her oldest friendship for the sake of _you_ , no offense.”

“None taken, Mrs. Bourgeois. I know Chloe has never liked me and frankly, I never expected her to. But I also trusted that she would look out for Adrien no matter what she thought of me,” Marinette replied.

“You know why I chose to do what I did, Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe growled.

“Oh I know. I just think it was a stupid reason to do it and I don’t think it’ll be worth it in the long run,” Marinette said, noticing Jolie approaching her. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to go.”

“Everything ok?” Jolie asked as she walked to the backstage area with Marinette.

“Yeah, it was fine. I found out Mrs. Bourgeois knows about what happened at the Helios afterparty and she isn’t impressed,” Marinette replied.

“Well, that’s something,” Jolioe laughed as she walked past Gorilla and opened the backstage door. Marinette winked at him as she went by and he grinned and gave her a quick salute.

“Princess!” Marinette heard Adrien exclaim and looked around to see where he was. She smiled as she saw him approaching, dressed in his first outfit from the show.

“Hey!” she replied as he pulled her into a tight hug. “You looked absolutely gorgeous and you did a great job,” she murmured in his ear as she hugged him back.

“Thanks,” he replied, a self-conscious smile on his face. “It was pretty nerve-wracking, especially opening the show.”

“Really? You didn’t seem nervous at all,” Marinette replied. “You made it look easy. Chloe was sitting next to me and I could tell she was starting to regret her recent choices.”

“You were seated next to Chloe?” he asked quietly.

“Guess who arranged that,” she murmured back, just as quietly.

“Of course,” he rolled his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Her mother was there too and apparently she knows about what Chloe did.” Marinette answered.

“Was she… okay with it?” Adrien asked cautiously.

“Not really. She said Chloe would have a lot of apologizing to do if she ever wanted to talk to you again,” Marinette replied.

“I don’t think I’ll hold my breath for that to happen,” Adrien laughed bitterly.

“Hey, do you want your ring back?” Marinette asked, suddenly noticing that the only jewelry he was still wearing was a pair of matte gold x-shaped studs in his ears.

“Yes please,” he murmured. “How are your earrings holding up?”

“Stabbing me in the hip so I know they’re there,” Marinette laughed as she opened her clutch and unzipped the inner pocket. “Here you are,” she discreetly passed the ring to him before closing her bag again.

“Thanks Princess,” he replied, leaning down to kiss her cheek as he slid it back on his finger.

“I see you found Marinette,” Celine said as she walked over and took the leather jacket from her, hanging it on a nearby rail. “We need to head next door for the reception. Martin is going to be escorting you around and introducing you to people.”

“Lead the way Sis,” Adrien said with a grin as he took Marinette’s hand.

The reception was buzzing with conversation when Adrien and Marinette arrived.

“Adrien! Marinette!” Martin exclaimed as he came over. “I’m glad you’re here. You did an absolutely fantastic job, Adrien. Everyone I’ve talked to from Gabriel is incredibly proud of you.”

“Thanks Martin,” Adrien replied. “I’ve certainly appreciated all the guidance I’ve received. I try to put all the things I have learned into practice as much as I can.”

“You absolutely surpassed everyone’s expectations tonight. And that’s not to say we weren’t already expecting a lot,” Martin replied. “I saw you as well, Marinette. You seemed to be soaking in every detail.”

“Definitely,” Marinette confirmed. “I’ve never been to Paris Fashion Week and it was incredible to sit front row. And of course see Adrien looking mind-blowingly gorgeous.”

Martin and Celine both laughed as Adrien blushed. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself then,” he teased her, his eyes twinkling. “Before we set off on this meet and greet, what would you two like to drink?”

“Water,” they both said at once and Martin laughed again.

Celine smiled. “I’m going to go hang out with Mimi and Peridot. Have fun you two!”

“Thanks Celine,” Marinette said. Celine smiled and gave her and Adrien each a quick hug before disappearing into the crowd.

“All right,” Martin said. “Let’s go make the Abatilles PR team very happy and get you some water.”

“Why will the two of us drinking water make a PR team happy?” Marinette asked.

Martin grinned. “You’re likely to be the most photographed people here. That equals a lot of brand exposure for them if you’re carrying their water bottles around.”

“I never thought of that. I guess I learned something new,” Marinette laughed.

As Martin had promised, the woman at the water stand looked delighted as she saw Adrien and Marinette approaching.

“Both of you?” she asked excitedly as she pulled out some chilled bottles.

“Yes please,” they said together and then laughed.

“You two are so cute!” she exclaimed as she passed them over.

“Thank you. I promise we don’t always talk in unison though,” Adrien said, grinning as he took his bottle.

“Thanks,” Marinette added as she took hers.

“You are very welcome!” the woman exclaimed.

Martin nodded at her as he steered them toward the crowd. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to show you around and introduce you to people.”

“Celine said you would. I’d appreciate that, thanks,” Adrien said gratefully, taking a drink.

“Did you switch to the first outfit for any particular reason?” Marinette asked.

“It’s the most comfortable. Not going to lie, walking around in one of those sheer shirts didn’t really appeal to me. I would wear this anyway, maybe even to school… although saying that, the v-neck on the shirt is probably a little too dramatic for that,” Adrien said, laughing. 

“It’s probably a little more ‘night out’ than ‘school day’ Marinette agreed. “It looks great on you though.”

“Thanks Princess,” he said, kissing the side of her head. “You look beautiful. How are those boots treating you?”

“They’re ok,” Marinette shrugged. “Not that comfortable but at least I’m walking a little steadier on them now.”

“You’ll see photographers wandering around the reception,” Martin said. “If they call out to you, they want you to look at the camera while they take the picture.”

“Ok,” Marinette replied. “Thanks for the heads up.”

They spent the next hour being introduced to dozens of people, pausing occasionally to pose together for the photographers who approached them. Marinette did her best to retain as many names and faces as she could and more than once she was introduced to designers whose faces she did recognize and she had to quickly come up with questions about their previous work in order not to come across as completely awestruck.

“I see Chloe is coming our way,” Martin murmured. “Ah, damn and her mother too. I could get away with having you avoid Chloe but definitely not Mrs. Bourgeois.

“It’s fine,” Adrien replied reassuringly. “If Marinette can hold her own sitting right next to them, we can manage this.”

“I can see why everyone likes working with you,” Martin said, grinning at him. “You’re probably one of the most reasonable people in fashion.”

Adrien laughed. “I do my best,” he said.

“Hello Adrien,” Audrey said as she approached them. “You did an absolutely fabulous job tonight. I can’t believe how much you’ve grown since I saw you last.”

“It has been awhile,” Adrien agreed politely. “It’s nice to see you Mrs. Bourgeois. I’m happy to hear you enjoyed the show.”

“Yes, I was pleasantly surprised considering all the rumors I’ve been hearing. Your father was in much better form than I expected tonight. As was his collection. Anyway… Chloe are you going to stand there and pout or are you going to say something?”

“Mother,” she whined in protest.

“Ah, don’t worry about it Mrs. Bourgeois,” Adrien said dismissively. “Not to be rude, but I’m not sure I want to hear it anyway. I don’t think Chloe has any grasp on how much misery she caused me the other night. Apparently she didn’t think I would remember anything but I have to say, that isn’t how it works. What I do remember is feeling sicker than I have ever felt in my life… so there really isn’t anything she can say that is going to take that experience away from me.”

Marinette couldn’t help but notice the mixture of surprise and regret that crossed Chloe’s face before she quickly regained her poise.

“It was just a joke. Honestly Adrikins, you didn’t look like you were having much fun anyway,” she replied resentfully.

“Wrong answer,” Adrien said flatly as he turned away from her. “It was nice catching up with you Mrs. Bourgeois. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening. Martin, is it alright if I make my apologies? I’d like to go now.”

“Of course, Adrien,” Martin replied, nodding at Audrey as she turned to leave, dragging Chloe with her as she gave her a rather unsubtle telling off.

“Really?” she asked, sounding rather impatient as they walked away. “You must be out of your damn mind, Chloe.”

Martin sighed and shook his head. “Sorry about that Adrien. I know you really didn’t need that. You deserve to enjoy your success without dealing with Chloe’s obvious jealousy.”

“It’s fine,” Adrien shrugged. “She’s always been like this to everyone else. I should have called her out on it more when I was in her good graces but… I knew what her family life was like, probably more than anyone and I knew myself how easy it would be to just act out like she does. But I also knew it would only make things worse. I can certainly see that she is more unhappy than ever and although that’s partially due to what her family is like, it’s also because she chooses to be unpleasant at every opportunity.

“It’s not a good coping mechanism,” Martin agreed as he pulled out his phone. “I’m going to text Celine to tell her where we are. She can let you go backstage to get your things. Are you leaving as well Marinette?”

“Yes,” she confirmed. “If that’s ok with you.”

“Of course,” he smiled. “I know your internship is done but I hope you’ll stop by and see us. You can email any of us if you want to come by and chat and we’ll keep it between ourselves, all right?”

“Ok,” Marinette replied. “I’d like that.”

Adrien smiled and kissed her cheek. “I see Celine is coming over. Ready to go?”

“Definitely,” Marinette said, taking his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have really enjoyed reading your comments and all the guesses about what is coming next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	88. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit spicy 🔥

“Thanks for picking us up Gorilla,” Marinette said as she followed Adrien into the car and carefully set her bag of stuff down. Celine had insisted that she was all right to wear her outfit home as long she returned anything she didn’t need to change out of. Marinette was all too happy to shed the stiletto boots and put her things back in her own bag. She had also been relieved to hand back the jewelry and as soon as she was safely buckled up, she pulled the edge of her tights up enough to retrieve her earrings.

Adrien smiled at her as she put her earrings back in and tucked the edge of her tights back underneath her skirt as Gorilla drove toward the bakery.

“I have to say, as great as those boots were, I do really like the fishnets,” he murmured as he nuzzled her hair.

“I’m glad,” Marinette murmured back. “Because I liked everything you wore tonight. I had to remind myself that people were going to be taking pictures of my reactions. Hopefully the things I was thinking weren’t written all over my face.”

“Oh really?” Adrien’s eyes gleamed with interest. “Do I get to know what you were thinking?”

“Maybe,” she replied teasingly. “How much time do you have?”

“I don’t know,” he replied. “But I can find out. Gorilla, do you think I could hang out with Marinette for awhile?”

Gorilla nodded as he pulled up outside the bakery. He took out his phone and quickly tapped out a message.

Gorilla: 1.5 hours. I’ll come back.

Adrien grinned as he read the message. “Thanks Gorilla,” he replied as he got out of the car with Marinette.

“How long did you get?” Marinette asked quietly as she unlocked the service door for them.

“Hour and a half,” he replied, following her in once she opened it. They paused inside and Marinette couldn’t help but shiver as he kissed her neck. He took her hand and she wondered what he had in mind as he led her up the stairs. Whether it was the pure sexual tension, their bond energy or a mixture of both, by the time they reached the trap door, Marinette felt so electrified she wasn’t sure she cared what he wanted to do. Whatever it was, she was more than happy to follow his lead. Perhaps Adrien sensed the conclusion she had reached because the moment the door was shut behind them, he pulled her against him.

“So now?” he whispered as he kissed down the side of her neck and down to her shoulder. “Are you going to tell me what you were thinking?”

“Adrien,” she whimpered, feeling her knees go weak as he bit her shoulder. 

Feeling her sway, he scooped her up and carried her to the chaise. He laid her down gently and leaned over to pull off her ankle boots before stepping out of his own shoes and laying down next to her.

“You are so gorgeous,” Marinette said as she turned to look at him. “You looked so good tonight. It was hard to reconcile that the guy who looked unattainably perfect up there was you… and you’re mine. All I could think about was… feeling you against me, touching you…” she trailed off.

“I am yours,” he replied as he moved closer. “And you’re mine. I’m so lucky to be able to say that Marinette. You’re mine.” He leaned over and kissed her hard on the mouth. She moaned quietly and he pulled her against him as he kissed her even more passionately, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, one hand wandering to her lower back and finding the zipper on the back of her skirt. “Can I?” he asked as he broke away for a moment. She nodded and he kissed her again as he pulled it down. She pulled away and peeled the skirt off before dropping it on the floor.

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle at Adrien’s stunned expression as she laid down again. “What’s the matter Kitty?” she asked, looking at him mischievously.

“Are… are you wearing anything under those tights?” he asked.

“Ha!” Marinette snorted with laughter. “Yes, they are flesh colored but they are definitely there.”

“Oh… ok,” he replied as he laid down on top of her. “I don’t know if I should be relieved or disappointed.”

“I’d stick with relieved,” Marinette advised as she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him hungrily.

Adrien sighed as he kissed her back, enjoying the feeling of her hands as she let them fall from his face before reaching tentatively under his shirt. “Mmmm,” he mumbled something incoherent into her mouth before pausing to pull his shirt off. “Better?” he murmured, kissing the corner of her jaw.

“Much,” she quietly replied, lightly tracing her nails across his back.

“Marinette,” he whispered, shivering as she continued to graze her nails over his skin.

“Is this ok?” she asked softly.

“Very,” he assured her as he kissed her again. The room fell silent again save for the sound of their kisses. Despite the apparent quiet, the two of them were in a world of their own, the energy blazing between them as their kisses grew harder and deeper and their hands roamed almost frantically over each other’s bodies.

“Oh god, Marinette,” Adrien groaned as he pushed himself against her and held her tightly. “Can you feel how much I want you?”

“Yeah,” she replied softly, sighing as he kissed her again. “I want you too, Adrien.” It felt like every nerve in her body was on fire with desire and adrenaline. Adrien’s weight and hardness against her was almost too much pleasure to bear. His mouth on hers was absolutely intoxicating and all she knew at that moment was that she wanted more. She was so wrapped up in what they were doing that for a moment, she didn’t understand the loud warning beeps that sounded out of seemingly nowhere.

“Damn it!” Adrien swore as he suddenly realized that the akuma alert had just gone off. Quickly he jumped up and called his transformation. “Plagg, claws out!”

“Tikki--!” Marinette called, remembering with a start how the bond energy affected her Kwami even when she wasn’t transformed. She looked at Chat Noir who winced as he understood what had happened.

“Shiiiit,” Chat moaned. “Sorry. I got really carried away.”

“I think we both did,” she replied softly. “Can you… go ahead and see what is happening? Hopefully, Tikki will be back any moment. Send me a message if you need me to bring reinforcement.”

“Got it,” he nodded, scrambling up the ladder, opening the hatch door and climbing outside before shutting it behind him.

“Tikki,” she called softly, feeling more and more frantic and kicking herself internally for getting so lost in the moment.

“Tikki? Tikki! I need you! Where are you? Tikki?”

“Sorry Marinette,” Tikki replied. “That was a lot of energy but I’m back. There’s an akuma and I think Chat just sent you a message.”

“Yeah,” Marinette replied. “And I’m the one whose sorry. I should have… considered that.”

“It’s ok,” Tikki comforted her. “You can’t help but be drawn to him. That’s just how it is. You’ll just have to be more careful until…”

“Until we defeat Hawk Moth,” she finished grimly. “Tikki, spots on!”

Tikki was still very charged up and Marinette’s transformation was almost overwhelming in its intensity. She stood still for a moment, feeling stunned until the sound of her communicator shook her from her stupor.

Chloe akuma - CN x

Ladybug snorted and then a rather vindictive thought crossed her mind. “I’m bringing reinforcement all right,” she said quietly, a satisfied grin on her face as she raced over to where the Miraculous Box was hidden and retrieved one of them before tucking the box away again.

“Tikki, Pollen, unify!”

*****

“Honey, I’m home!” Ladybug called as she swept over to the Trocadero on her yo-yo.

The Chloe akuma’s cry of rage caused Chat to look up from where he was trying to keep her at a distance and he burst into laughter.

“Oh Bug,” he gasped. “You are absolutely ruthless!”

“Probably,” she agreed as she darted out of the akuma’s way. “Know what the butterfly is hiding in?”

“Go ahead and guess,” he grinned.

Ladybug took a good look at her and smiled. “Yeah, I’m going to go with the scary purple bracelet on her wrist. Although the tiara could be a contender I suppose. So what’s your name Queenie?”

“I’m Queen of Paris!” she screamed. “And I will have your Miraculous!”

“A bit grandiose,” Ladybug replied. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t expect any less from you, Chloe Bourgeois.”

“I dunno. I’m not sure assuming royal status is such a great idea in France,” Chat said, snickering.

“Maybe _that’s_ where she’s going wrong,” Ladybug replied with a grin.

“You two are utterly ridiculous. Show some respect!” Queen of Paris yelled, throwing her tiara at Chat who ducked and avoided it. 

“Look, she’s a tiara dispenser,” he observed as another tiara promptly appeared on top of her head. 

“I wonder if this is like Morning Bride where we’d turn into her if one of those hits us,” Ladybug said as she avoided the next one, noting how the tiara reappeared when Chloe touched her bracelet.

“Could be but I’d rather not find out,” Chat said, leaping out of the way as one slid past his feet. “I’m not _cut out_ to be queen.”

Ladybug snorted. “Lucky Charm!” she yelled as she did a handspring away from another tiara. She landed on her feet and caught the polka dotted bear-shaped bottle that had fallen to her aid.

“Wow, looks like Tikki’s getting in on the trolling tonight,” Chat said, grinning in delight.

“I guess so,” Ladybug agreed, loosening the lid and throwing the bottle at the tiara. The bottle burst open as soon as it hit Queen of Paris’s tiara, dousing her hair in honey.

“Uuuugh, my haaairrrr!” she shrieked, her hands instinctively reaching up and getting covered in honey as it dripped down her face. 

“Venom!” Ladybug cried, throwing a stinger at her as Chat called for his cataclysm.

Moments later, Chloe was sitting on the ground, a mutinous scowl on her face as the ladybugs flurried around her.

“So what seems to be the problem, Chloe?” Ladybug said after carefully putting the bee Miraculous away inside her yo-yo.

“What’s it to you?” she asked. “I have my reasons but I doubt they’d be important to you.”

“Maybe they would and maybe they wouldn’t but I’d do my best to help you,” Ladybug replied. “I’m not sure you have any grasp of the damage you caused last year, Chloe. You’re always too wrapped up in what’s in it for you to care about what you do to anyone else.”

“That’s right, you’re the one we should feel sorry for, Little Miss Perfect,” Chloe retorted, rolling her eyes.

“I’m not asking you to feel sorry for me. I’m telling you that you are only making yourself more lonely by choosing to treat people the way you do,” Ladybug said calmly. “It is because of you that many other superheroes don’t get to fulfill their roles. It is far too dangerous as you proved for Hawk Moth to know any of the heroes’ identities.”

“Well now they know how I feel,” Chloe said sulkily.

“Because you forced them to,” Ladybug replied. “Any chance you might have had to make some friends was completely destroyed by what you did. You don’t even seem sorry about it.”

“I didn’t want to be friends with those losers anyway,” Chloe scoffed.

“Right, that’s why you’re out here throwing tiaras at us. Because you’re content with a life of antagonizing people and dismissing the hurt you cause,” Ladybug replied. “I know I haven’t seen you in a long while, Chloe, but I was really hoping that all this time later, you’d have made an effort to become a better person.”

“Why do you even care?” Chloe asked, looking at her sceptically.

“I care about everyone in this city,” Ladybug replied. “I don’t like seeing people get akumatized over and over. It means they are not resolving their problems and I don’t like to see that happening to anyone.”

“Bug, you’re running out of time,” Chat spoke up.

“Ah, thanks for reminding me Kitty,” she said. “Really Chloe, think about what you gain by being so adversarial. All you’re doing is pushing people away. I can’t imagine what your personal life could be like. I hope you have some friends and I hope you don’t talk to them the way you talk to me. I’ve got to get going as Chat said. You should get home before it gets really late.” Ladybug turned and offered her fist to Chat.

“Pound it!” they chorused.

*******

Ladybug managed to get back to her balcony and duck down before her de-transformation took place. She bit back a giggle as she realized she had never put her skirt back on. She quickly opened the hatch and hopped in before climbing down the ladder and retrieving her Chat Noir pjs. She hastily got undressed, put her pjs on and went to put away the bee Miraculous before realizing she had put it in her yo-yo.

“Tikki?” she asked. “I need to transform to get Pollen don’t I?”

“Yep,” Tikki agreed as she finished her macaron.

“Tikki, spots on!” Ladybug heard the familiar thump of Chat landing on her balcony as she put the Miraculous away in the box and hid it away again.

“Wow, that was close, Adrien said as he slid through the door. “Hey, how are you still transformed?”

“I’m not. I ran out of time just as I landed. I had to transform again after Tikki was done eating so I could put Pollen back,” she grinned.

“So did you manage to get dressed before you left or are you still just wearing tights and that top?” Adrien asked, grinning at her flirtatiously as he climbed down the ladder.

“Neither,” Ladybug grinned back just as flirtatiously.

“Are you… not going to transform back?” Adrien asked, blushing as she continued to hold his gaze, her expression, growing more mischievous.

“I suppose I should. Gorilla is going to be back pretty soon, isn’t he?” she replied as she walked up to him. “Where’s your shirt, Kitty?” she asked, reaching out to lightly brush her fingers across his collarbone.

Adrien looked down reflexively and blushed more. “What exactly are you doing to me Bug?”

“Sorry, I should stop teasing you,” she replied, still grinning playfully at him. “Tikki, spots off!”

“Aww,” Adrien said, noticing her pajamas as he hugged her close. You’re so sweet.”

“Sometimes,” she grinned. “I wasn’t so sweet to Chloe was I?”

“I think she earned that,” he said, burying his face in her hair. “I thought it was pretty inspired to use Pollen. Hey Tikki, sorry about sending you into orbit.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tikki replied. “Although I think you two are going to have some things to discuss.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Adrien agreed. “Although it’s going to have to wait.” He grabbed his shirt and put it on before checking his phone. “I’ve got about five minutes before Gorilla gets here.”

“I’ll walk you down,” Marinette told him.

“We’re ok right?” Adrien asked quietly as they walked down the stairs. “I… didn’t upset you did I?”

“No, of course not!” Marinette exclaimed. “I know we both got carried away but I’m not sorry about it. It was… pretty amazing really.”

“I’m glad you feel that way,” he said softly. “I guess I got lost in the moment.”

“Me too,” Marinette replied. “Please don’t feel bad about that. I don’t.”

Adrien grinned as he opened the service door and peeked outside. “I’ll try to remember that. I see Gorilla is coming.”

Marinette smiled and leaned up to kiss him. “Good night Gorgeous. I love you,” she told him.

“I love you too,” he replied, hugging her tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks for your comments and support. It is very much appreciated. ❤️


	89. Chapter 89

“Hey!” Adrien said in delighted surprise as Marinette walked into class ten minutes before the bell rang on Monday. “I didn’t expect to see you for... “ he looked at the clock. “At least twelve minutes.”

Marinette laughed. “Yeah, that’s fair I suppose. Maman was surprised to see me up and out so early as well. Want some of my coffee?”

“Sure,” he replied, pulling her into his lap.

Marinette smiled and wrapped her arm around him before handing him her to-go cup.

“Awww,” Rose cooed as she walked in with Juleka. “You two are so cute!”

Adrien grinned as he took a sip of Marinette’s coffee. “Hey Rose. How was your break?”

“It was fun!” she replied. “How was yours?”

“Very busy,” he laughed. “It definitely did not feel like much of a break.”

“We saw the Gabriel show,” Juleka told him. “You were really good.”

“Thanks Juleka,” he replied. “I’m glad it’s over with myself.”

“I thought it was kind of funny how many pictures I saw of your reactions, Marinette,” Rose said. “You really kept your cool.”

“I was warned that people would be watching me so I was on my best behavior,” Marinette laughed. “It was not easy though.”

“Sunshine!” Alya exclaimed as she walked in with Nino. “Back to your wholesome self I see.”

“If you say so,” he replied, winking at her playfully.

“Girl, I want all the deets on your break,” Alya said, grinning at Marinette.

“Sure,” she replied. “Are you free after school today?” 

“Definitely,” Alya said. 

“I suppose I should let you go,” Adrien said as the warning bell rang. “Thanks for the coffee, Princess.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied, stealing a kiss. She smiled at his surprised expression and got up, taking her usual spot next to Alya.

“You’re in for some good gossip Alya,” Adrien said, turning around for a moment.

Marinette grinned. “Does that mean you don’t mind me telling her about the Helios party and its… aftermath?”

“Go ahead,” Adrien replied. “I’m sure she’ll appreciate that story.”

“Ooh, that sounds _interesting_ ,” Alya said, her eyes gleaming in anticipation.

The rest of the class filtered in as it got closer to the final bell. Adrien got a few more grins and winks from his classmates as they took their seats. Chloe rushed in as the bell rang, pointedly avoiding looking in Adrien’s direction.

“Whoa, what the hell was that?” Alya murmured to Marinette.

“I promise I’ll tell you after school,” Marinette whispered back.

*****

“Hello Alya!” Sabine exclaimed as they walked into the bakery after school. “Did you have a good break?”

“I did,” Alya replied. “I was very lazy unlike this girl.”

“Yes, Marinette had a busy week. School probably seems like a vacation after that, right dear?” Sabine said with a laugh. “Can I get you girls a snack?”

“Please,” Alya grinned. “I wish my Maman took her work home with her. There’s never any good snacks at my place… unless Marinette comes over and makes something. It’s been far too long since you did that by the way.”

“Sorry,” Marinette shrugged. “You haven’t invited me to be fair.”

“I suppose not,” Alya acknowledged. “I guess I’ll have to fight Adrien for an evening of your time.”

“He isn’t usually here that late,” Sabine said. “I think nights are pretty quiet for Marinette since we go to bed so early and it usually means that some catastrophe has happened if Adrien is here after nine.”

“Seriously?” Alya asked, looking at her in disbelief.

“Yeah, unfortunately Maman’s right. Gorilla tries to carve out pockets of time for him to disappear for an hour or so but that’s pretty much as good as it gets most of the time,” Marinette admitted. 

“So,” Alya asked as she took a mug of ‘Marinette coffee’ from Sabine. “Have you seen the Gabriel show yet?”

“No,” Sabine replied. “As I said, we go to bed quite early and since it was streaming, the only way I could have watched it was on my phone which didn’t seem worth it. I probably wouldn’t be able to tell which one was Adrien on that little screen.”

“Oh he’s pretty hard to miss,” Alya smirked. “Girl my sister is so jealous of you, it’s ridiculous.”

“Yikes, maybe I’ll have to decline a visit to your place after all,” Marinette teased her.

“It’ll be fine,” Alya laughed. “I’ll tell her I told you and she’ll be so embarrassed she’ll go hide in her room if you show up at the house.”

“Alya!” Sabine exclaimed as she tried to look at her sternly.

Alya giggled. “Hey, it’s that or have her glowering intimidatingly at us all evening. Anyway, Sabine if you and Tom want to see the show, you should just have Marinette cast it onto your TV, right Marinette?”

“In theory, yes. I’ve never tried but I know it’s possible,” Marinette replied as she took a plate of pastries from Sabine along with her mug. “Maybe you can show me how that works when Maman comes up after work.”

“I may take you two up on that,” Sabine replied, smiling. “It’s all I’ve heard about in the bakery for the last few days.”

“Absolutely,” Alya said. “I’m sure Marinette won’t complain. Although, if you tell me you haven’t already watched it girl, you are lying.”

“Yeah, I may have watched it… a few times yesterday,” Marinette confessed, blushing. “Nothing like the real thing though. Thanks for the snacks Maman. We’ll see you later.”

“Anytime dear,” Sabine said, smiling at her.

*****

“All right, Marinette first things first, what the hell was that about with Chloe?” Alya asked as they sat together on her chaise.

“I guess I’ll start at the beginning,” Marinette replied. “ Papa spoke to Adrien’s father at the Helios Show reception about the… meeting I told you about and he told Gabriel to just stay away from me that evening,” Marinette said.

“Whoa, Tom said that?” Alya looked at her in disbelief.

“Amongst other things, yes,” she confirmed. “And Gabriel being…”

“The pettiest bitch in the world,” Alya finished for her.

“Yeah, that,” Marinette giggled “He passed a message on to Chloe and told her to talk to me on his behalf, which of course Chloe was into that. She caught up with me at the afterparty to tell me Gabriel wanted to congratulate me on the show but Papa had told him to stay away.”

“Oooh, Poor Gabriel,” Alya said, rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her coffee.

“Yeah, I know,” Marinette agreed. “Then she wanted the name of one of the models and to tell me how much it annoyed her that Adrien was waiting for me like, in her words, ‘a pathetic puppy.’”

“Wow,” Alya said quietly. “So is that what this morning was about?”

“Oh, there’s a lot more to it than that,” Marinette replied grimly. “Two of the male models for the Helios show were from the same agency and they were both obnoxious to begin with. One of them--Jake, the one Chloe was interested in—was just… aggressively rude and the other--Noah--acted like he was the nice one there to keep Jake in line but he was also being really sleazy at Celine.”

“Sounds fun,” Alya laughed.

“Doesn’t it though?” Marinete asked, laughing with her. “So at the afterparty, both Adrien and I were really nervous because Papa had spoken to Gabriel and Gabriel left not long after that. When we got to the nightclub, they gave us a VIP table so Adrien, Celine and I were up there hanging out with Katie, a model from the same agency as those two guys. Then Chloe came over and took me to the ladies room to deliver her little message and after that, Noah came over and tried to flirt with Celine again. Adrien headed him off and took him to the bar with a glass of wine for each of them. We saw Chloe with Jake so we knew Adrien was going to be stuck with Noah for at least a little while. We ended up just talking a bit while we waited for Adrien to come back. The bar was so packed, I couldn’t see what was going on.”

“Nothing good, I imagine,” Alya said dryly.

“That’s for sure,” Marinette agreed. “I saw Chloe go over there with Jake finally so I thought Adrien might come back but he didn’t and I still couldn’t see what was happening so I finally just went down there and…:” she trailed off and sighed deeply. “I got down there and Adrien was slumped over at the bar, his head in his hands. Chloe was standing there holding on to Jake’s arm and and… Noah tried to grab me and said some gross stuff… and I slapped him.”

“Oh my gosh, Marinette. That is really awful. Did he hurt you?” Alya asked in concern. “And what was wrong with Adrien?”

“He didn’t really hurt me but it’s still bothering me,” Marinette confessed. “I know Adrien feels really bad that he couldn’t stop it. He was really drunk. Noah had been topping up his wine glass with the bottle he was holding because Adrien was so distracted. He ended up drinking most of a bottle of wine in… probably around twenty minutes and then Chloe bought some absinthe and Jake convinced him to have a shot…”

“Whoa, whoa whoa,” Alya looked at her in concern. “First of all, what did Noah say to you?”

“When he was flirting with Celine, she said she was too old and too french for his shit… so when he tried to grab my waist… and I was wearing a cropped shirt so he literally touched my skin,” Marinette shuddered. “He said I was french but I wasn’t too old. Probably too young but he didn’t mind and he tried to pull me to him and… I slapped him before he could. It all happened so fast but I didn’t expect it so.. I wish I could have prevented it. I’m trying to not dwell on it or get upset. He got in a lot of trouble. The agency fired him and Jake and sent them back to America… and they didn’t get paid by Gabriel because they violated their contract… so I feel like they got what they deserved,” Marinette took a deep breath. “Sorry, I’m talking fast aren’t I?”

“It’s ok, girl,” Alya said comfortingly. “I’m sure that it’s really painful to talk about but I’m glad you told me. Don’t blame yourself that you couldn’t stop it from happening. You shouldn’t have to worry about preventing bad behavior. He shouldn’t have done that.”

“I know,” Marinette said. “I just wish…I wish I could just be angry that he touched me… that he felt entitled to that... but I have to keep calm.”

“I know, girl. I hope I never get akumatized again,” Alya said. “I don’t blame you for being scared.”

“Yeah,” Marinette said. “It does scare me. Thanks for listening. I feel like it’s easier to tell you how it felt than Adrien because.. He already feels so bad about it.”

“And he’s just as much a victim of the situation as you are,” Alya agreed. “So Adrien was drunk and Chloe… was involved in that? That is just… so hard to imagine.”

“Yeah, she told me that… Adrien wouldn’t even remember it and I was the one who would suffer for it. Apparently Gabriel told her to do something to me and she considered what was already happening to be an opportunity to do just that.”

“Are you kidding me?” Alya squeaked. “She hurt _Adrien_ to hurt you?”

“I know. He was really sad when I told him about that. We ran into her and her mother at the Gabriel show reception and she wouldn’t apologize, even with Mrs. Bourgeois telling her she should,” Marinette replied.

“Mrs. Bourgeois acted like an actual human?” Alya asked in amazement.

“Yeah, well, she’s known Adrien since he was a baby and she was pretty impressed with the show.” Marinette replied. “You know what she’s like, as far as I can tell, she’s always been attracted to new talent, rising stars, that kind of thing. She probably recognizes an opportunity with Adrien and with her knowing him that long… well, I doubt she is pleased with Chloe.”

“That’s so crazy,” Alya muttered.

“I don’t know if I ever told you this but she and Adrien’s mother were friends. They went to boarding school together when they were kids.” Marinette explained.

“So Adrien and Chloe…” Alya trailed off.

“Have known each other basically forever,” Marinette finished.

“I just… I just can’t believe she did that,” Alya said. “I mean, she’s always been willing to screw over pretty much anyone else. Hell, even Ladybug for goodness sake. But I never expected her to do that to Adrien.”

“I know. That is why I didn’t come down sooner. I saw her go over there and I thought he’d be right back. I know I don’t get along with Chloe but I always thought she’d look out for him,” Marinette sighed.

“So what did you do? Did you…” Alya shuddered. “Take him home?”

“Hell no,” Marinette laughed. “Celine called Gorilla and when he arrived, he got Adrien into the car and then I gave Gorilla my number so he could text me and we worked out a plan.”

“Really? Gorilla helped you?” Alya asked.

“Between us, he helps a lot. He is far more loyal to Adrien than to his father or Nathalie. He gave me Adrien’s door code so I could sneak into the house and I went into his room and got his gym bag. I turned on the shower so it seemed like he was getting ready for bed while I grabbed his toothbrush and then I shut it off, turned off the lights and snuck back out.” she explained.

“Wow, girl, you are so brave! Who knew?” Alya exclaimed. “I’ve gotta say, I wasn’t expecting the gossip to be this good. Damn!”

Marinette laughed. “You don’t even know what happened after I got him back to the bakery.”

“Oooh,” Alya’s eyes gleamed. “I really can’t even imagine… What’s Sunshine like when he’s drunk?”

“He was very sweet and funny but also really obsessed with taking a shower. I could smell the alcohol on him so I didn’t blame him for that. He went straight into the bathroom when we got upstairs and shut the door so I just left his pajamas outside and went to put sheets on the chaise. I put on my pjs and decided to go check on him. The shower was still running and his pajamas were still where I had left them. I knocked on the door and he seemed really confused.” 

“I like where this is going,” Alya said with a sly grin.

“So I asked if he wanted me to come in and he sounded really relieved that I had suggested that so… I opened the door and… there he was standing fully clothed in the shower.”

“Are you serious?” Alya looked completely dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open in surprise. “Why…ok… this is not what I was expecting to hear...” she trailed off, shaking her head. 

“Yep,” Marinette confirmed. “I asked him what he was doing and he said his clothes smelled like alcohol. I told him he could put them in my hamper and we’d wash them later. So he just started taking everything off. I left at that point.”

“Wow, girl. I guess I admire your restraint,” Alya said, giggling.

“Aww, I wasn’t going to stand and watch. It would have been taking advantage and honestly I didn’t want to. It felt wrong invading his privacy when he was like that,” Marinette replied. “Anyway, he managed to get ready for bed after that and I gave him some painkillers and we went to sleep. He woke up sick at 2 in the morning but it did seem to help. Gorilla woke us at 7:30 because Nathalie called him wanting to know where Adrien was. Gorilla rushed over and took us to the gym because he told her Adrien was on the way there with him when she called.”

“Wow, that’s genius. Was that part of the plan?” Alya asked.

“Yep,” Marinette replied. “So far, it seems to have worked. I don’t know if Gabriel even knows Adrien was drunk and if he does, whether or not he’s angry about it. The Gabriel show went well so maybe it’ll be fine.”

“Ah yes, the runway show,” Alya said, grinning and taking another sip of her coffee. “I saw both of you were tagged on Instagram at the event afterwards. You looked pretty thirsty if you know what I mean.”

“If I denied it, I’d be lying but can you blame me?” Marinette laughed.

“No not really,” Alya replied. “Rose held a viewing party at her house and a lot of us from class went. I think everyone went into shock when he came out at the start of the show. He was just so damn pretty! I told them they could express all their impure thoughts at the party and then that was it, if I heard anyone lusting after Sunshine or making jokes at school, I’d murder them.”

“Much appreciated,” Marinette said dryly. “I’m not sure I want to know.”

“Probably not,” Alya agreed. “The sheer shirts were definitely a hit. I guess all your secret gym dates have been paying off.”

“Yeah,” Marinette said, suddenly looking dreamy. “I did like those. He didn’t want to walk around the event in the green one so he changed back into the first outfit.”

“You didn’t look like you minded,” Alya teased. “And your outfit looked pretty amazing too by the way. As if you didn’t have a tiny enough waist already, you’re clearly doing some work on those abs.”

“Thanks, it was from the same line,” she replied. “And yes, I’ve been doing a lot of core work at the gym.. Kind of hoping it helps me be more coordinated. I swear, I can trip over nothing. Anyway, I have to say, everything in the line is amazing. I don’t understand how all that comes from Gabriel’s mind… how he’s capable of acting the way he does and still creating beauty.”

“I know what you mean,” Alya agreed. “What he said to you at that meeting… I just can’t imagine how you have handled being anywhere near him after that.”

“Well, I haven’t been near him since,” Marinette replied. “His staff have kept him away and then Papa did at the event. The only time I saw him at the Gabriel show was on the runway with Adrien.”

“It’s kind of surprising how nice the Gabriel employees are,” Alya said thoughtfully.

“I know. I remember how worried I was when I started but everyone has been wonderful. I really appreciate how welcoming they’ve all been and I’ve done my absolute best to be as helpful as possible while I’ve been there. I really didn’t want to let anyone down or cause problems for anyone with Mr. Agreste,” Marinette replied.

“Aw, Marinette, you are so sweet. Who wouldn’t like working with you? Wait… I think we’ve established that much haven’t we?” Alya laughed wryly.

“I’m pretty sure we have,” Marinette agreed. “And I’m not perfect. I react too strongly sometimes when I’m hurt or angry and it gets me in trouble. I like to think I’m better about that now.”

“So my next question,” Alya paused, grinning wickedly. “What happened after you left the show? And if you tell me Adrien dropped you off with a kiss on the cheek you are either lying or incredibly disappointed.”

“Well, I’m not incredibly disappointed, that’s for sure,” Marinette replied, blushing. “But I’m not giving you the deets, ok?”

“Whoa, you didn’t…” Alya trailed off, her eyes wide.

“Nooo, although I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t seriously considering it at the point when… the akuma alert started going off on both of our phones. It was the reality check we both needed at that moment. I know I’m not actually ready for that but… I think I better start… getting ready, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh I know girl, believe me. My Maman dragged me to the doctor when I told her about the Cyprus trip,” Alya said, giggling.

“Ha! Yeah, my Maman suggested I go a while ago. She’ll probably be annoyed that I haven’t… but I just wasn’t ready,” Marinette replied.

“I think it’s fair that you didn’t want to discuss that with a doctor when everything had just started. It’s obvious you two are a lot closer now. I mean, I was surprised when my Maman was so matter-of-fact about it even though Nino and I have been together a long time now,” Alya said, grinning. “She told me she didn’t want any of my so-called deets but whatever we decided to do during the trip was our decision. She just didn’t want to end up babysitting her grandkids quite yet as a result.”

Marinette laughed. “So-called deets. That’s amazing. Although you know this pretty much confirms my suspicions about the Cyprus trip.”

Alya blushed. “Let’s leave it at that, shall we?” she asked, looking slightly sheepish. I have to say, I think it’s hilarious that you were interrupted by Chloe getting akumatized again. She really wasn’t cutting you any slack even when she didn’t realize it.”

“Yeah, I saw your video the next day,” Marinette laughed wryly. “I don’t know if I should thank Chloe for that.”

“Don’t,” Alya replied, rolling her eyes. “That girl doesn’t need thanks for anything. I have to say, hearing Ladybug lecturing her was really satisfying. And using the bee Miraculous was total genius. I’ll bet Chat messaged her who it was since he was there first.”

“Yeah, Ladybug sounded pretty fed up,” Marinette said.

“I know I’ve never actually told you this but I… figured you knew because you make me Rena Rouge stuff and of course Chloe…” Alya trailed off, looking sad.

“Yeah,” Marinette replied softly. “I know you were Rena Rouge. It was… all over the news after that… fight thing.”

“It’s kind of a relief to hear you say that. My family doesn’t talk about it but they have to know. As you say, it was all over the news for days afterward. I’ve only gotten to do it one more time since and… it makes me so sad. I loved being a superhero and Chloe’s selfishness took that away. She didn’t need to do what she did and… I try not to hate anyone but it is really difficult not to hate her, especially since she never seems to learn anything or become an even slightly better person for it,” Alya sighed. “Anyway, listening to Ladybug lecture her about how she’d hurt the rest of the superheroes felt really good. I thoroughly enjoyed putting that video up so everyone could see her telling Chloe off.”

Marinette laughed. “It’s always nice to see Chloe Bourgeois getting humbled. It doesn’t happen often enough as far as I’m concerned.”

“Here, here,” Alya agreed, clinking her coffee mug against Marinette’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I felt like it was a good point for some girl talk. ❤️


	90. Chapter 90

“Hello Son!” Tom said cheerfully as Adrien came into the living room with Marinette on Friday. “How was your first week back at school?”

“Hi Tom,” Adrien replied. “It was ok. Mostly uneventful although we both got some teasing about the interview tonight. I’m a little worried about that, I have to admit. I don’t want to come across as some overprivileged jackass but I am pretty fed up with being harassed and even more so with people hurting Marinette.”

“Well hopefully Nadja will be kind,” Tom replied. “I know she had a nice chat with Sabine yesterday. Maybe she’ll mention it.”

“As long as it was good, that’s fine with me!” Adrien laughed. “Where is Sabine anyway?”

“She went to pick up dinner,” he replied. “She’ll be back any moment.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Adrien asked.

“Nah son, I already set the table,” Tom replied. “What time do you need to be there again? Macaron told me but I forgot.”

“The interview is at 8. We need to be there by 7:15,” Adrien replied.

“Ah good, you’ve got plenty of time then,” Tom said.

“Hello everyone,” Sabine said as she came in carrying a large paper bag. “Go ahead and sit down. I’ll put the food on the table so we can all help ourselves ok?”

“Sure thing, dear,” Tom agreed as everyone sat down in their usual spots.

“We finally got to see the Gabriel show on Monday,” Sabine said as she started opening containers. “I almost didn’t recognize you Adrien.”

“Yeah, it was definitely not my usual look,” Adrien laughed. “Although quite a few girls in class wanted to know what that gold highlighter stuff was. I guess I’ll have to ask Mimi.”

“I particularly liked the eyeliner,” Marinette said dreamily.

“Alya showed us a few videos of your reactions, Macaron,” Tom laughed. “You looked very nice but I could tell you were on your best behavior.”

“Yeah,” Marinette admitted. “Peridot told me there’d be people watching me plus I was sitting next to Chloe and her mother so I was extremely motivated to show them I could fit in.”

“You looked beautiful,” Adrien told her. “I have to admit, I did watch some of those videos. I didn’t dare look for you when I was walking.”

“I suppose Nadja will have clips of that stuff… and probably Helios too,” Marinette mused.

“I’m trying not to think about it,” Adrien said. “I’m nervous enough as it is. I know I’m going to have to tread extremely carefully with what I’m going to say. There are many ways in which this could go wrong.”

“I’m nervous too,” Marinette said. “But I really hope this helps make people think twice before writing mean stuff online or following us around so much.”

******

“Marinette! It’s been a while. It’s so nice to see you,” Nadja greeted her with a smile. “And Adrien, we’ve met in passing a few times. Thank you for coming. I was very excited to hear from the Gabriel PR team. There is certainly a lot of interest in you both.”

“Thank you for having us. I hope we get you some good ratings,” Adrien replied with a grin.

“I’d be very surprised if you don’t!” Nadja exclaimed. “I assume you are both familiar with the show?” She smiled as they both nodded. “You’ve already been through hair and makeup so you’re ready to go. We go live in ten minutes so we might as well head up now. We’ll sit on the couches on set and we’ll get a signal when they start the ten second countdown, ok?”

“Ok,” Marinette nodded.

“Ah, don’t look so nervous, Marinette!” Nadja laughed. “You’ll both be just fine.”

When they got to the studio, Marinette couldn’t help but remember when she had last sat down for an interview which unbeknownst to her at the time was also with Adrien. She remembered all the incriminating photos of them together as Nadja pressed for a confession of love and wondered if they might be in for a similar fate tonight. She was grateful to think that if Nadja did pursue the same line of questioning, she could tell her what she wanted to hear and be truthful at the same time.

“Are you going to come sit down with me Princess?” Adrien’s slightly amused voice broke through her thoughts.

“”Oh! Sorry,” she apologized, sitting next to him and smoothing the skirt of her ‘identity reveal’ dress as he wrapped his arm around her. “I like the shirt by the way.”

“Thanks,” he replied, lightly running his fingers over the ferns embroidered on the collar. “Celine dropped it off here on her way home…” He lifted one foot up. “And the fern shoes.”

“So did you get to keep these velvet jeans or have you just not returned them yet?”

“I got to keep the outfit that I was wearing when I left,” Adrien answered.

“Are you two ready?” Nadja asked, glancing at the bracelet on her wrist which Marinette recognized as her ratings meter.

“Yep, how long do we have?” Adrien asked.

“Just over a minute. Watch for the ten second countdown from the crew,” Nadja replied.

Marinette nodded and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She sat up straight as the crew started the countdown, feeling the comforting warmth of Adrien sitting next to her.

“Good evening, I’m Nadja Chamack and this Face to Face. Tonight I’m welcoming the face of Gabriel and more recently the Gabriel diffusion line, Helios, Adrien Agreste and his girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng who has also been heavily involved in the Helios launch. Hello to both of you and welcome to the show.”

“Hi Ms. Chamack, thanks for having us,” Adrien replied.

“Please call me Nadja,” the reporter replied. “So Adrien as I said earlier, I’ve known Marinette a long time but I feel almost like I know you because I see you everywhere.”

“I get that a lot,” Adrien replied, smiling wryly.

“Is it difficult being so easily recognized?” Nadja asked. “I know people recognize me sometimes but it probably isn’t the same.”

“Well, I can only speak for myself,” he replied. “Generally people are polite.. Or at least as polite as they can be while being… excited to talk to me. But I don’t feel very safe in public because there are some people who get in my space or try and touch me and I never know when I’m going to encounter someone like that.”

“Have you noticed that, Marinette?” Nadja asked her.

“Definitely,” Marinette affirmed. “The first time I really saw what it was like for him was a few years ago when I ran into him while he was trying to get away from a crowd of people. I’ve seen more of it since we’ve gotten together. It’s really challenging to do normal things together because we get tagged on Instagram and then people just… show up. In that first instance, we both ended up in ridiculous disguises and we still got found out.”

“I think we have a picture of that event you were talking about just now, although before you disguised yourselves!” Nadja grinned as she brought up a picture on the huge screen behind them of the two of them hiding in an empty water fountain.

“Awww,” Adrien said, laughing. “I remember that. You were such a good sport.”

“That’s the closest we’ve gotten to watching a movie together in a theater,” Marinette said. “I think we were in there for five minutes, tops.”

“Really?” Nadja asked. “You haven’t been to any movies since you got together in…”

“September,” Marinette finished for her. “We watch movies at my house sometimes. But that experience was…”

“Scary,” Adrien concluded. “When a big crowd just shows up, I don’t know what I’m meant to do. I try and engage with people when they are friendly and I’m not trying to get somewhere in a hurry. But when it’s a bunch of people yelling my name.. I don’t really know what’s going to happen in those situations so… I do whatever I can to reduce the risk of that happening.”

“Have you had negative experiences in public?” Nadja asked.

“Yes, plenty,” Adrien replied. “I told Marinette when people started recognizing her that taking selfies with people is risky because it gives them an opportunity to grope her. I’ve stopped doing it for the most part because of that. I really don’t know what makes people think they should touch me or grab me. I couldn’t imagine doing that to anyone else and I don’t want anyone doing that to Marinette.”

“I don’t blame you for limiting the way you engage with people,” Nadja said, glancing at her ratings meter with satisfaction. “What’s it been like being recognized yourself, Marinette?”

“Well it only happens when I’m with Adrien and people have been very nice to me so far,” Marinette answered. “It’s been kind of surprising to me how many people have started following me on Instagram since Adrien put up the picture saying we were together.”

“So people are nice when they see you in person. What are they like online?” Nadja asked.

“Mostly fine. I do get people who want to say mean stuff but I work hard to make sure negative content doesn’t stay on my feed, whether it’s directed at me or anyone else,” Marinette replied.

“I can’t say that I’m at all surprised by the interest people have in Marinette,” Adrien said. “Especially after the Helios Instagram campaign.”

“Why’s that?” Nadja asked, smiling at him.

“Marinette has always been really considerate and helpful. She’s had so many people asking her questions about the swimsuits and wanting to know if she felt like they would work for them. She takes a lot of time engaging with them, answering their questions and being encouraging. I think she’s getting plenty of her own fans as a result.”

“Aww, that’s sweet of you to say,” Marinete replied, blushing slightly.

“It’s the truth,” Adrien told her, giving her a quick squeeze before turning back to Nadja. “As long as I‘ve known her, she’s been the person who goes to comfort someone when they’re upset or to make something to cheer someone up. Now I guess there are a lot more people realizing how kind she is.”

“You’ve been friends for years then,” Nadja continued. “How did you end up together?”

“Well,” Marinette replied, lightly touching the charms on her necklace. “I liked him for a long time but I found it really difficult to say anything about it. I resorted to doing nice things for him but a lot of the time he wouldn't even find out because I didn’t have the courage to tell him,” Marinette laughed wryly. “Finally we had a conversation not long after the school year started and I managed to say how I felt and it turned out he felt the same way and everything fell into place.”

“To be honest, I had never fully realized how I felt about Marinette until that conversation,” Adrien confessed. “As soon as I met her, I wanted to be friends but she would get so panicky talking to me, I often felt like I was making her uncomfortable. I couldn’t help but like and admire her anyway and sometimes, like when she came to that movie with me, I realized we must be friends because she wouldn’t have gone to that much trouble otherwise.”

“So as soon as you had that conversation, you decided to become a couple?” Nadja asked.

“We spent the next day together and went on a double date with our mutual friends that evening… and that was it,” Adrien grinned.

“I understand that you get along well with Marinette’s family. Adrien, was that important to you?” 

“Very,” Adrien nodded. “I’d met them before and I always liked them. I was a little intimidated by Marinette’s Papa because he’s such a big guy but he’s been really kind to me. They both have.”

“Sabine, Marinette’s Maman told me you two are very entertaining. She sent a video over to illustrate her point. Any guesses what it might be, Marinette?” Nadja grinned at her slyly.

“If I had to guess, I think it’s from Christmas,” Marinette laughed, blushing. “And if I’m right, it was all Adrien’s idea.”

“Is this what you were thinking of?” Nadja asked, her grin growing wider as the video of Marinette on Adrien’s shoulders decorating the Christmas tree came up on the screen.

“Ugh, yes,” Marinette replied, burying her face in her hands as Adrien laughed.

“You two seem to be a very good team. I understand you did a runway show with Adrien last week, Marinette. We have some footage of that as well,” Nadja told her. She paused as they all turned to watch the short clip of them walking on the runway in their final outfits. “Have you ever done anything like that Marinette?”

“No, I was pretty surprised that they wanted me to. I worked with a runway coach so I could get more confident. I’m not a model so none of that sort of thing comes easily for me. I take a lot of cues from Adrien,” Marinette replied.

“Was that also the case for the photo shoots you did for Instagram?” Nadja asked, as a picture of Adrien standing in the water with her as she sat on the edge of the pool flashed up on the screen.

“Yes, I really only do that to help Adrien. I don’t want to do it by myself,” Marinette replied. “It’s nice when it’s something fun we’re doing together but without him, it wouldn’t be fun at all.”

“Awww,” Adrien said. “It is way more fun with Marinette although obviously most of what I do is just me.”

“So apart from modelling, I understand you’ve been interning at Gabriel as well,” Nadja said. “How did that come about?”

“Mr. Agreste asked me too,” Marinette replied. “He saw some of the things I’ve made and thought I could benefit from spending some time at Gabriel.”

“I see Adrien is wearing the Autumn/Winter line from Gabriel, am I right?” Nadja asked.

“Yes, that’s right,” Adrien agreed.

“So how about you Marinette? Did you design your dress?”

“Yes, I designed and made this dress,” she replied. “I make most of my clothes.”

“Do you ever make clothes for your friends? Or Adrien?” Nadja asked, grinning.

“Yes, I’ve made PJs for my closest friends and my parents… and Adrien,” she said, laughing. “I’ve also made Adrien a dress shirt and a jacket.”

“The jacket is what really caught my father’s attention,” Adrien explained. “It’s amazing.”

“At this point, it’s still the most complicated thing I’ve ever made,” Marinette added. “I was really happy with how it turned out.”

“So what did you do during your internship, Marinette?” Nadja asked. 

“A little of everything. I got to meet people in so many different departments. I learned so much from the experience and everyone there is so talented and so welcoming. I’m glad I had the opportunity.”

“Did you get anything you weren’t expecting from the experience?” Nadja questioned her.

“Definitely,” Marinette replied. “I didn’t expect to build such nice relationships with people so quickly. I feel like the Instagram team really bonded and I especially enjoyed the few days we spent together. The other thing I didn’t expect was meeting people who’ve been at Gabriel a long time and have known Adrien since he was little. I know it’s kind of embarrassing for Adrien but I’ve loved hearing little stories about him.”

“It’s funny you mention that,” Nadja said, smiling mischievously. “We had an email from someone at Gabriel with a picture of Adrien from their archives.”

“Oh noooo,” Adrien groaned as he blushed. “I’m afraid to ask. The email wasn’t from Frederic was it?”

“As a matter of fact, you’re right!” Nadja laughed. “Any guesses on the picture?”

“I’m guessing it’s a yellow sports outfit they made me when I was ten,” Adrien said, laughing good-naturedly.

“Right again!” Nathalie said, smiling widely as she glanced at the ratings meter on her wrist. A large copy of the picture of Adrien standing with his mother, Frederic and Victor came up.

“Oh, that’s really nice actually,” Adrien said softly. “I remember this happening but I forgot someone took pictures. I’ve never seen this before.”

“It is a nice picture,” Nadja agreed. “We’re going to take a break and when we come back, we’ll take some questions from our viewers. Stay tuned!”

“So how are we doing?” Adrien asked as he absentmindedly traced his hand over Marinette’s shoulder.

“Great!” Nadja said, a very satisfied smile on her face.

“What happens if anyone asks something mean?” Marinette asked anxiously.

“We screen all the calls. If anyone starts to ask something they didn’t tell the operator, they get disconnected,” Nadja replied. “I’ll warn you, the operators won’t take abusive questions but you might get questions you don’t like. If you don’t want to answer, that’s up to you.”

“But it wouldn’t look good if we refused to answer too many I suppose,” Marinette replied thoughtfully.

“That’s usually how it goes,” Nadja agreed. “It takes real skill to refuse to answer questions and elicit some sympathy for it.”

“Is there anything in particular you’re worried about?” Adrien asked.

“Not specifically. I’m just a little nervous because I have no idea what the questions will be,” Marinette replied.

“This part always makes guests a little nervous but mostly we just get fans asking questions,” Nadja said reassuringly. “I don’t want this to become a platform for people looking to be mean. It may get ratings in the short term but it just gets out of hand very quickly.”

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Adrien said.

“Believe me, after being akumatized myself and seeing my little girl Manon akumatized, I don’t want to be the reason anyone else gets akumatized,” Nadja replied. “I guess if there’s one good thing that has come from the attacks by Hawk Moth on this city, it’s that I’ve become more mindful of how I treat other people and how guests are treated on the show. The operators know that too. You might get some overly personal questions and sometimes callers ask things that are a bit rude but that’s really all you’ll have to worry about. Ok, our break is about to end. The crew will be counting down from ten…” Nadja paused abruptly as the countdown began and Marinette and Adrien sat up straighter, looking attentively at the large screen.

“Good evening and welcome back to Face to Face. I’m Nadja Chamack and I’m here with Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng and we’re about to take some questions from our viewers. Are you two ready?”

“Ready as we’ll ever be!” Adrien said, grinning as he squeezed Marinette’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Ok, first caller,” Nadja said, looking up at the screen expectantly.

“Hi Adrien, my name is Marie and I was wondering if there’s a reason you call Marinette princess. I’ve seen you refer to her as that on Instagram a lot.”

“Hi Marie,” Adrien replied. “That is my nickname for her. It’s because when I see her on her balcony, she looks like a princess. I thought that even when we were just friends.”

“Awww, that’s really sweet,” Marie replied. “Thanks for answering my question. Bye!”

“Bye Marie!” he replied.

“Next caller?” Nadja asked.

“Hello, my name is Eve and my question is for Marinette. Do you ever get jealous of all the people who flirt with Adrien?”

“Well, no one flirts with him in front of me,” Marinette said with a grin. “Which I appreciate, so thank you to everyone who doesn’t do that.” She paused as Adrien and Nadja both laughed. “To tell the truth, I used to be the sort of person who got jealous very easily and it made me miserable. I don’t get that jealous now because, most importantly, I trust Adrien and secondly, I don’t do things that are going to cause me to feel jealous like reading his Instagram comments or stuff like that. Me getting jealous is only going to hurt both of us and that’s the last thing I want.”

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting to get an answer,” Zoe exclaimed. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” Marinette replied. “I don’t know if you are dealing with that yourself or just curious but that’s the truth. I guess if I did feel jealous, I’d talk to him about it. I really do not like how I acted in the past when I felt that way so whatever it takes to manage that feeling, I will do it.”

“Brave answer, Princess,” Adrien said, kissing her cheek.

“Very,” Nadja agreed. “Thank you Zoe. We have time for one more call.”

“Hello, this is Sabrina,” a familiar voice came on the line sounding somewhat reluctant. “Ummm, this question is for…” she trailed off and they could hear Chloe’s voice in the background. “It’s for Adrien.”

“Hi Sabrina,” Adrien replied, looking cautious.”Is this actually a question from Chloe?”

“Well… yes,” Sabrina was sounding more and more reluctant despite the increasingly insistent tone of Chloe’s voice in the background. “Ummm.. why are you… choosing to be with Marinette when you could…” she trailed off again.

“My operator says that’s not the question you said you were going to ask,” Nadja interjected tersely. “What’s going on Sabrina?”

“Never mind,” Sabrina said to the sound of Chloe’s loud protests. The line suddenly went dead.

“Sorry about that Adrien,” Nadja said apologetically.

“Not your fault. Thank you for confronting her,” Adrien replied. “Chloe has never been kind to Marinette and... I’ve run out of patience for it. To answer your question Chloe… well Sabrina used the right word. I am _choosing_ to be with Marinette and I don’t want to be with anyone else. I love _her_ so please stop trying to hurt her. I’ve known you a long time and you’ve been seemingly doing your best to completely destroy whatever friendship we had. I’d rather stay on good terms with you but it’s not coming at Marinette’s expense or mine for that matter. Until you sincerely apologize for all the harm you’ve done, I’m not interested in talking to you.”

“Well said,” Nadja said approvingly, glancing at her ratings meter one more time. “Thank you so much Adrien and Marinette. You are both welcome back anytime. That’s all for tonight. Thank you for joining us on Face to Face.” Nadja held her cheerful expression as the music played. Marinette and Adrien stayed frozen on the couch until the recording light turned off.

“Sorry about that,” Nadja said once they were off air. “You handled that well Adrien. It sounds like you’ve been having a lot of trouble with that girl.”

“Thanks,” he replied, standing up before taking Marinette’s hand and helping her up. “Really, I wish I had called her out a long time ago. I let a lot of things slide because I felt bad for her but I wasn’t doing her any favors and I feel like I sent a message that she could treat Marinette however she wanted and I wasn’t going to do anything about it. Now we’re together and she’s causing even more trouble.”

“I’ve seen you call her out. It just never makes a difference with her,” Marinette replied softly. “She’s been bullying me for years and I knew she liked you. I’m not at all surprised that she’s doing this.”

“I know but I’m still sorry Marinette. I can’t help feeling like I could have done more to prevent this,” he told her. 

“I really don’t think you could have,” she said. “She does what she wants. It’s as simple as that. Anyway, thanks Nadja. That was a lot less scary than I thought it would be.”

“Truly, it was my pleasure. You two were great tonight. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” Nadja replied.

********

“I wish I could stay at yours tonight,” Adrien sighed as Gorilla drove to the bakery. 

“Me too,” Marinette agreed. “Although I don’t think I’d be much fun. I think I’m just going to take a bath and go to bed. I’m exhausted.”

“I’m not surprised,” Adrien said wryly. “But you were really good tonight.”

“So were you Gorgeous,” she replied, leaning against him tiredly.

Adrien sighed as they pulled up in front of the bakery. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow evening when we go to the gym.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” she said, smiling and leaning over to kiss him. “See you then. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied, lightly stroking her cheek. “Sweet dreams, Princess.”


	91. Chapter 91

“Hello dear!” Sabine said in surprise as Adrien walked into the bakery Sunday morning.

“Hi Sabine!” Adrien greeted her as he looked around. “I told Marinette I’d be here later after fencing but I had some time this morning so I thought I’d say hello while she was working. Where is she?”

“Hello Son!” Tom said as he came out with a tray of croissants. “Looking for Macaron? I’m afraid she’s not feeling well but don’t worry… it isn’t contagious.”

“Tom!” Sabine said reprovingly.

“What? It’s no big deal,” he shrugged. “I’ve been living with two women long enough to know what it means when she stays in her room and you retrieve the hot water bottle first thing in the morning.” Tom grinned and said in a rather loud whisper. “Girl Problems.”

“Who knew my husband was so observant?” Sabine asked, rolling her eyes.

“It’s all right,” Adrien said. Just then some customers came in, elbowing each other excitedly as they saw him. “I’ll... get out of your way. I’ll be back in a little while.”

“Of course dear,” Sabine said, watching as the two girls approached him looking shy and excited at the same time.

“You’re… Adrien Agreste… aren’t you?” the first one asked.

“Yep,” he agreed, smiling. “Sorry, I was just chatting with Mrs. Cheng. Don’t let me stop you from ordering.”

“Would you… sign this for me?” the second girl asked, pulling a little notebook and a pen from her purse.

“Sure,” he said, taking her pen and signing his name.

“Sorry, would you sign mine too?” the other girl asked, pulling her own notepad out.

“Aw, don’t apologize, I honestly don’t mind,” he said as he signed her notepad as well before giving the pen back to the other girl. “Please excuse me, I need to text someone. I’ll be back later, Sabine.”

Sabine nodded and smiled as he walked quickly out of the bakery and over to the car while pulling out his phone.

“Looks like he’s on a mission” Tom said with a grin.

“No thanks to you!” she scolded him, a smile tugging reluctantly at her expression.

“That boy will literally do anything for my little Macaron,” he replied. “Who am I to deny him an opportunity? Whatever he does is bound to make her feel better.”

“You have a point there,” Sabine conceded.

*****

Adrien: Sis, are you free rn?  
Celine: Sure babe. What’s up?  
Adrien: Just stopped at bakery and Marinete wasn’t working. Tom let slip that she isn’t feeling well because of ‘girl problems’ Please help!  
Celine: OMG I was born for this moment. I’m sending Gorilla the address to a pharmacy. I’ll meet you there.  
Adrien: Thank you!

It didn’t take long for Gorilla to make his way to the pharmacy Celine had suggested but she was already waiting for Adrien when he arrived.

“Wow, you are quick!” he exclaimed.

“I live right there,” Celine said, pointing at a window across the street a few stories up. “I suggested this pharmacy because I know exactly where everything is. And after this, we’re going to a little grocery store around the corner.”

“I guess I should have recognized the area from when we dropped you off after having dinner together,” Adrien said. “It’s weird that I don’t really know where you live and you’ve never been to my house either.”

“No, I don’t think you probably get many visitors do you babe?” Celine asked sympathetically. “As for me.. Well I really should invite you and Marinette over. My roommates have heard enough about you by now.”

“I didn’t know you had roommates either!” he exclaimed. “Are they friends of yours?” 

“Yeah,” Celine said. “I have two roommates and we’re all friends from University. Anyway, I like your hat and the huge hoodie is a nice touch.”

“Thanks,” Adrien grinned. “I hope it works.”

“Otherwise we might end up hiding in a water fountain,” Celine laughed. “God that picture was adorable. As I said to Marinette, even if you weren’t always together, it’s really cool that you have so much history together.”

“Yeah, I think so too,” he agreed. “All right Sis, lead the way!”

The pharmacy was mercifully empty apart from a rather bored looking cashier gazing longingly out of the window who briefly looked their way before staring out at the street again. Nodding in approval, Celine led Adrien straight to an aisle at the back of the store.

“I’m guessing she has a hot water bottle,” Celine said. “Am I right?”

“Yes,” Adrien replied. “Tom mentioned that was why he knew what was wrong. I’m going to sound extremely ignorant but… what has a hot water bottle got to do with…” he trailed off.

“You’re a seventeen-year-old guy living with a recluse father and no siblings. You can’t really expect to know this stuff,” Celine replied comfortingly. “And you called the right person because I am not remotely squeamish about this stuff. If she isn’t feeling well, she’s probably pretty achy and curling up with a hot water bottle helps. The only bad thing is, they cool off and then you have to dump them out and refill them. So my first suggestion--if there’s an outlet near her bed-- is an electric heating pad.”

“There is,” Adrien confirmed as he took one off the shelf. “What else?”

“Medicine,” Celine replied. “Unfortunately beyond your usual painkillers, there are not a lot of things that are readily available but Spasfon can be helpful. I have no idea if she’s tried that or not.”

“Ok, it’s worth a try,” Adrien said, taking a box. “Is there anything else..” he trailed off as he looked at the rather intimidating selection nearby.

“Absolutely not,” Celine said firmly as she noticed what he was looking at. “Feminine hygiene products are very personal choices and I guarantee you will weird her out and most likely get her the wrong thing anyway. Unless she specifically ever tells you to get something, don’t. And by god, if she does, pay close attention and get exactly what she says. If you can’t find it, you’re better off getting nothing.”

“O-okay,” Adrien stammered, looking rather relieved. “Thanks for the advice, sis.”

“Of course, the best thing to do in the event that you can’t find something is to call and say so. She can tell you to get something different or you can text her a picture of the display and ask if she sees anything she wants instead.” Celine said. Adrien nodded in understanding and she grinned. “You know what the best part of this is?” she asked as they went up to the cashier. “I know you’re actually listening and you’ll take my advice. Some guys just think they know better.”

“Than girls? About this?” Adrien asked incredulously.

“You’d be surprised,” Celine said dryly. “Anyway, let’s get out of here.”

Adrien nodded and followed her out. “The only bad thing about debit cards is that the cashier just realized who I was,” he muttered once they were outside.

“I guess we don’t have long then,” Celine laughed. “Honestly, I don’t know if Marinette needs snacks since she has the bakery but if you know of any candy or sweets that she particularly likes, get it.”

“Yeah, I remember that she likes these sour Haribo. She got some when we were in Cyprus… and Kinder Hippos,” Adrien recalled.

“Then that is what you should get,” Celine grinned.

Minutes later they were walking quickly back to the car. Adrien ducked his head as he saw a suspiciously large group of people peering around the pharmacy.

“Mind if I tag along?” Celine asked as Gorilla opened the door and he quickly got inside. “Not to see Marinette but just to chat on the way. I doubt she wants a bunch of visitors but I wouldn’t mind saying hello to Tom and Sabine and finally trying some of their pastries.”

“Please do,” he invited. “All advice appreciated and welcome!” 

“Awww,” she sighed as she got in and Gorilla shut the door. “You know I love you, honorary little bro.”

“Thanks Sis,” he said, blushing. “I love you too. I used to be so focused on what I wasn’t getting at home but Marinette is constantly reminding me about all the other people in my life who look out for me. I’m not sure when I would have realized that if it weren’t for her.”

“Yep, you got very lucky ending up with her,” Celiine agreed. “I’d like to give Chloe a good shake. It’s pretty obvious why you’d rather be with Marinette than her.”

“The thing is, I’d make her miserable just as much as she’d make me miserable. I’d constantly be telling her to stop being such a bitch and I wouldn’t make fun of anyone with her. She’d hate it.”

“Very true,” Celine said, giggling. “So my last piece of advice before we get to the bakery. She’s obviously going to figure out that you know what’s going on which would be mortifying enough on its own but let’s add in the fact that you found out from her Papa and… ugh… that poor girl… Anyway do not say she shouldn’t be embarrassed. Worst possible thing to say. Be apologetic about finding out and by all means tell her I’m the one you got help from, ok?”

“Makes sense to me,” Adrien said as they pulled up outside the bakery. “Looks like there aren’t any customers right now.”

“No time like the present then Babe!” she exclaimed, getting out of the car and watching as Adrien followed her with his carrier bags.

*****

“Now that is a smart boy,” Sabine said to herself as she saw Celine getting out of the car. She turned and pushed the door to the kitchen open. “Dear, it appears Adrien went into damage control mode thanks to your little overshare.”

“I knew he would,” Tom chuckled as he came out. “Hello Son, I see you got out the big guns. Good morning, Celine!”

“Hello Tom!” she replied. “I’m not staying long but I’ve been dying to try some of your pastries and now seemed like a good time.”

“Of course!” he exclaimed. “Try anything you like, on the house!”

“I couldn’t do that,” she protested.

“You can and you will, dear,” Sabine said firmly. “Would you like coffee too?”

“Okay,” she grinned. “Thanks!”

“I’ll see all you grown-ups later,” Adrien grinned as Sabine handed him two cups of coffee.

“Ouch,” Celine said, laughing. “Not sure how I feel about that description.”

Adrien laughed as he headed up the stairs. “Sorry!” he called.

******

Marinette was curled up in bed when she heard a knock on her door.

“Come in,” she said.

“Hey Princess,” Adrien greeted her as he came in.

“Adrien!” she exclaimed, sitting up. “I wasn’t expecting to see you until after fencing!”

“Yeah, I’m still going to be doing that but… I stopped by earlier to say hello at the bakery and your Papa said you weren’t feeling well,” he replied.

“Ugh, my Papa said that?” Marinette groaned.

“Yeah,” Adrien said apologetically. “He probably said… more than you would have liked him to.”

“Seriously?” Marinette sighed as she flopped back down. “Ugh, I’m sorry Adrien. I’m sure you didn’t want to know all that.”

“Honestly, I don’t mind,” he replied. “Can I come up and see you?”

“Of course,” she replied.

“I didn’t want to show up empty handed,” he grinned as he climbed up the ladder. “But I was totally clueless about what to do. So I texted Celine and she was very happy to help me.”

“Aww, that’s sweet,” she sighed. “I’m sure you made her day.”

“I think you’re right,” Adrien replied as he sat down next to her and reached over to stroke her hair. “How are you feeling right now?”

“Achy,” she sighed. “So I’m curious. What did Celine tell you to get?”

“Have a look,” he told her. “I really hope I didn’t… overstep. I just wanted to help you feel better.”

“That’s really sweet of you,” Marinette replied as she sat up again. She peered into the pharmacy bag and laughed. “Wow, an electric heating pad… I’m here for that. I hate dragging myself out of bed to warm the hot water bottle up.”

“Yay,” Adrien laughed as he plugged it in for her. “Let’s see if it helps. Do you want some coffee?”

“Sure,” Marinette replied as she inspected the box of medicine. She took out a few tablets and popped them in her mouth before taking a big sip of coffee. “So how long can you stay?”

“Maybe an hour,” he replied, reaching into the grocery bag. “Happy Hippo?”

“Oh wow,” Marinette sighed as she took one and unwrapped it. “Have I mentioned lately how much I love you? Because I really do.”

“I love you too,” he said, smiling at her. “There are also… Tangfastics. I remembered the two things you wanted in Cyprus and thought they were probably your favorites.”

“You thought right… and why have I never gotten an electric heating pad? This is great. Thank you Adrien,” she sighed blissfully as she took another sip of coffee and finished off the Hippo. 

Adrien laughed as she promptly unwrapped another Hippo. “You are so cute Princess.”

“Really? I feel like I’m kind of a mess. I’ve barely gotten out of bed today,” she said.

“You look very cuddly,” he assured her.

“Awww, that medicine is great but now that I’m not so achy, I feel really sleepy. Would you like to lay down with me?”

“Definitely,” Adrien said, taking out his phone and setting an alarm.

******

The room was quiet when Adrien woke to the sound of his alarm. He quickly shut it off, smiling as Marinette stirred but didn’t wake up. Carefully, he moved away from her and climbed down her ladder. Tikki floated over and nuzzled his cheek.

“You made her feel a lot better,” she whispered.

“I’m glad. She obviously needs some rest,” he replied. “I’ll be back later Tikki. I know we have things we need to talk about.”

“I’m so glad you two found each other,” she said.

“Me too,” he replied. “See you later Tikki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter. Personally, I think this is very consistent for Adrien’s character and I enjoyed writing this a lot. The next chapter will be a continuation of the same day.


	92. Chapter 92

Marinette was sitting on her chaise, sketching on her tablet when she heard a knock on her door later that afternoon. 

“Come in,” she called, putting the tablet down.

“Hey Princess! You look a lot better now. How are you feeling?” Adrien asked as he stepped inside.

“I do feel a lot better, thanks,” Marinette replied as he sat down next to her. “I was wondering if you wanted to start with meditation. There’s almost an hour before my parents close the bakery.”

“Sure,” he agreed, leaning over to kiss her. “It was nice napping with you earlier.”

“Yeah,” she said, smiling as she got up to retrieve the Miraculous Box. “I don’t think there’s anything more comforting than falling asleep with your arms around me.”

“I feel the same way,” he assured her, his expression soft and affectionate.

“Hello Guardian,” Wayzz said as he popped out of his green sphere. 

“Hi Wayzz,” she replied. “We’re meditating again as you probably guessed.” He nodded and zipped out to the balcony.

“Tikki, spots on!” Marinette called.

“Plagg, claws out!” Adrien said.

They grinned at each other as they transformed. Ladybug giggled as she sat down on the chaise with him and took his hands in hers.

“What’s so funny, Bug?” he asked, smiling at her curiously.

“When I woke up from my nap, I saw that box of Spasfon and it reminded me of… the last time you got medicine for me.”

“The last time?” Chat looked at her blankly. “When did I… oh… oh my god.. I can’t believe you’re even bringing that up,” he replied as he snickered. “I know I wasn’t inclined to ask any questions.”

“Well it wasn’t for me,” Ladybug said firmly. “I didn’t even mean to give that prescription to you. I had a letter I meant to give you expressing my feelings for you but everything got mixed up.”

“Oh really?” Chat asked, still smirking. “So you had a prescription but it wasn’t for you?”

“It was for… Master Fu,” she admitted.

“What?” Chat spluttered. “The old Guardian?”

Ladybug grinned at him mischievously. “I… shit you not,” 

They looked at each other, Chat’s mouth twitching with barely contained mirth.

“So… you’re telling me… it wasn’t for you… but I helped our Guardian… fulfill his _duty_?” he asked, his voice shaking with glee.

Ladybug snorted as Chat started to giggle and soon they were both laughing hysterically, still clutching each other’s hands.

“N-not s-sure if this counts as m-meditating!” Ladybug gasped.

“Maybe not,” Chat replied, blinking away tears of laughter. “I wasn't expecting to start a meditation with poop jokes but the energy feels good. And you started it anyway, Bug.”

“True,” she replied as she tried to subdue her giggles. “But you asked.”

Chat laughed. “I have no regrets. What were we going to talk about now? My mind has gone blank.”

“Oh, you know… when we sent Tikki into orbit,” Ladybug reminded him, raising her eyebrows.

“Oh yeah,” Chat blushed. “Not sure I want to do that while meditating.”

“On the positive side, this guarantees Tikki and Plagg won’t overhear us,” Ladybug replied.

“That is a good point, especially about Plagg. I mean, I appreciate the comic relief he provides at home but give him too much ammunition and he’s merciless,” Chat said, laughing quietly.

Ladybug grinned. “I’ll bet. Still, I’m glad you’ve got him for company.”

“Definitely,” he agreed. “And I have been thinking about the… implications of the other night almost as much as… what we were doing.”

“Yeah,” Ladybug sighed. “And just so you know… I’m not remotely sorry for any of it. Nothing bad happened in the end and it was really nice. I am more concerned about that happening with a much worse akuma. They seem to come in two varieties lately--really disturbing and difficult and fairly straightforward and a little silly.”

“Yeah, I agree and I’m not sure there is any way to predict what kind we’re going to get. Hell, we could be interrupted right now,” Chat said glumly.

“Aw, don’t look so sad, Chat. I don’t think we need to change too much. I just don’t think we should go as far as we did again for a while and if things feel too intense, we probably need to take a break from… touching each other since contact is the way we channel it. And if we don’t catch Hawk Moth in the next few months, we can talk about it again,” Ladybug said comfortingly.

“Do you really think we’re going to catch him that soon?” Chat asked.

“I don’t know but if he shows up again, I want to be ready to make it the last time,” Ladybug replied, a determined expression on her face. “I feel like this is becoming more powerful but there is something missing that we need to figure out… something that builds up the power all at once. We won’t be able to just sit and talk when the time comes.”

“I know what you mean. We’re going to have to share something really significant but I think we’re getting there,” Chat replied. “Although I don’t think we’re going to get anywhere with this tonight. I just don’t think sharing my current emotions is going to help anything.”

“Well at least Tikki is stuck. She can’t fly off to Mars or anything,” Ladybug said with a grin. “But you’re right. I don’t think it’s a good idea to share things like that when we’re transformed. Compartmentalizing our relationship is getting damn near impossible as it is.”

“You’re telling me,” Chat said fervently. He paused as Ladybug giggled. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Afraid so, Kitty,” she replied. “So were there things you wanted to talk about while we aren’t transformed?”

“Yes, if I still have any nerve left after dinner,” he laughed.

“That good, huh? Ladybug asked, grinning.

“As I said, I’ve been thinking a lot about what happened. It’s a bit of a Someday conversation and.. I think I need to keep that separate from this.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Ladybug agreed, blushing.

******

“Hello Son, you must have been just what the doctor ordered!” Tom exclaimed as Adrien and Marinette came into the living room. “This is the first I’ve seen of Macaron all day!”

“Papa!” she exclaimed, giving him a dirty look.

“You’re going to have to do better than that to phase me, Tom,” Adrien said as he and Marinette went to work setting the table. “I fully admit I didn’t know what to do but I didn’t have any problem asking Celine for some guidance which she was all too happy to provide.”

“I did think that was very smart of you dear,” Sabine said. “I like Celine. She’s very practical but she is also fun to be around. I enjoyed chatting with her today.”

“What, Celine was here?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah, she was giving me tips all the way here and then she came in to try some pastries. She didn’t want to come up because she thought that would be more surprises than you’d like if you weren’t feeling well,” Adrien explained.

“Good point,” Marinette conceded as everyone sat down. “What are you looking at me like that for, Adrien?”

Adrien grinned mischievously. “Can I please tell the story of the last time I got you medicine?” he asked.

Marinette groaned. “If you must but I’ll start.”

“When was this?” Tom asked curiously.

“Maybe two years ago?” Adrien guessed. “I don’t remember exactly.”

“Two years ago!” Tom exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Marinette replied sheepishly. “So at the start of the school year right before I met Adrien, an old man was crossing the street next to the bakery and fell. A car was coming so I quickly helped him out of the road. He was an elderly Chinese man and he thanked me for my help. Later I ran into him again. He had a little shop nearby and he didn’t have any family so I did errands for him sometimes. One day I popped in and he was complaining that he felt really ill. The doctor told him he had a bad stomach ache but he was so frightened, he wanted to make up with his old girlfriend so he gave me a letter for her and the doctor gave me a prescription for him. I also had a letter in my bag for Adrien because once again I was trying to confess my feelings and he was going to London.”

“I never knew you were doing that, dear. Whatever became of the old man?” Sabine asked.

“He made up with his girlfriend and they moved away,” Marinette replied. “Go ahead, Adrien. You know the rest.”

“So Marinette comes running up to me as I’m getting on the train and shoves this envelope at me, telling me it is very important that I read it. I was a little confused but I took it and I did what she said. It was a prescription for… constipation tablets.”

Tom burst into laughter. “Oh my, son… I can’t even imagine.”

“I have to admit, I was even more confused but she had been so insistent. I thought she must really want me to get it filled. So there I was, on my way to London, trying to figure out how I would accomplish that. It was all in French of course. So every chance I had, I was sneaking off to pharmacies all over London until I finally found someone who could read it and fill it. And I brought it back.”

“Oh my god,” Tom gasped, laughing hysterically. “You really did that?”

“I really did that,” he confirmed. “I figured no one knew me so, as weird as it was to go from place to place, it was a funny mission. I offered to translate it but the pharmacists wouldn’t even let me start. They said I could say it was anything. I feel like if one of them had let me tell them what it said, they wouldn’t have said I was making it up. Who would make _that_ up?”

“No-nobody would,” Tom replied, still chuckling. “Goodness son, are you some kind of saint?”

“Not really,” he replied. “I did make sure to give it to her when she was with all her friends before school.”

“Oh wow,” Tom burst into laughter again, slapping the table. “Did you say what it was?”

“No, I’m not quite that mean. I just made a big point of how I went all over London since she needed it so bad and then Alya made her take it and I went inside,” Adrien answered.

“He didn’t need to,” Marinette clarified dryly. “His little speech got Alya so curious that she opened the bag and loudly proclaimed what it was. Rose thought it was incredibly romantic by the way.”

“Of course she did,” Adrien laughed. “I still remember the horrified look on your face. Clearly you already knew what had happened before you even got to school”

“Yep,” Marinette replied. “That has been the only time I have actively wished I wouldn’t see you at school.”

Adrien snorted. “I was amazed you even brought that up today but I’m glad you did. I had forgotten all about that little adventure.”

Tom shook his head. “I’m just trying to imagine you trying to convince all those British pharmacists to fill a French prescription.”

“I know, they all looked at me like they were trying to figure out if I was pranking them. I wasn’t even sure the guy who could read it would fill it. I said I’d pay whatever I needed to pay and he said it was fine to pay the usual rate since they were in the EU at the time. I have no idea how that would work now,” Adrien said thoughtfully.

“Knowing Macaron, I imagine you’ve got a lot of stories,” Tom said, winking at him.

“Yep,” Adrien agreed. “It was funny to hear the explanation for that particular one today. Although I promise never to give you embarrassing medicine in front of your friends again, Marinette.”

“You better not!” she laughed.

*******

“So what did you want to talk about?” Marinette asked as she curled up next to Adrien on the chaise.

“Well,” Adrien paused and glanced at their Kwami who were enjoying some snacks on Marinette’s desk.

Tikki caught his eye as she finished her cookie. “Come on Plagg, let’s leave these two alone.”

“Aw,” he protested after finishing his wedge of Camembert. “I can just tell this is going to be good and I could use some new material.”

“Plagg,” Tikki said reprovingly. “It really isn’t our business. I’m sure you’ve got some new cheeses you could tell me about.”

“Really?” he asked, brightening. “You aren’t going to complain?”

“No,” Tikki sighed. “I promise.”

“Thanks Tikki,” Marinette grinned. “I owe you one.”

“You do,” she agreed, winking at her playfully before phasing outside with Plagg.

“Looks like I’ve run out of reasons to procrastinate about having this conversation,” Adrien laughed wryly.

“We don’t have to talk about anything,” Marinette assured him.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I do,” he replied. “I’ve just been building this up in my head so I’m only making it more difficult for myself. I just… I could tell you were letting me take the lead and then, I couldn’t stop. Well I could, but I didn’t want to even though I was in no way prepared for what I wanted to do which was… not a risk I should have even considered taking.”

“I know what you mean but there’s no sense in being upset with yourself. I wasn’t prepared either and I like to think we would have stopped— even without the akuma alert— before we reached that point,” Marinette replied. “But we’re talking about this now and I know that it isn’t going to happen again for awhile. And if it does, I will at the very least have taken some precautions.”

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked, tentatively.

“I mean, I’m going to talk to Maman and have her take me to the doctor. I’ve done some research and…” 

“You’re… you’re going on the pill?” he asked quietly, his blush betraying the calmness of his voice.

“Well, not the pill because it has to be taken at the same time every day and my life is too chaotic for that,” Marinette said. “There’s a little rod I can get in my arm that lasts for three years. I think that would probably be the best solution for me… although I’ll be talking to the doctor to make sure she agrees with that.”

“Wow, three years huh?” Adrien grinned.

“That’s right. I should hope we’d get _some_ use out of that,” she replied, giggling. “I’m hoping not… imminently. I’d like that to be a considered choice rather than some impulsive moment.”

“Me… me too,” he agreed, wrapping his arm around her. “I… can’t believe you’re going ahead with that. That’s kind of amazing, Bug. It feels good to know you are considering us enough to go through an actual procedure. Do you think your Maman is going to be okay with that?”

“Definitely,” Marinette laughed. “She wanted me to do this months ago but I wasn’t ready to consider it then. So this was supposed to be your conversation. What did you want to talk about?”

“Wait… your Maman wanted you to…” Adrien paused, looking staggered. “Months ago?”

“Right after we got together. That was another part of the conversation I had with her. I didn’t mention it because… I knew I wasn’t ready to do that and I wasn’t ready to go into that level of detail with you at that point. I guess she was worried I might not have much willpower.”

“Or me, I guess,” Adrien laughed. “I’m just… wow… I can’t imagine having a conversation like that with Father.”

“Did your mother ever talk to you about that kind of thing?” Marinette asked.

“Well, I guess so but it was age appropriate stuff and I was twelve so... We didn’t get to the point of these talks that you’re having with your Maman,” Adrien paused again and Marinette turned to look at him.

“Are you ok, Kitty?” she asked, lightly touching his cheek. 

Adrien blinked and shook his head slightly. “Yeah, I’m ok. I’m just better off not getting too far in my own head. I want to be able to solve my own problems and there’s nothing I can do about... about what I am missing out on,” He took a deep breath and changed the subject. “Anyway, I’m glad you’re okay with everything that happened that night. It makes it easier for me to admit to myself how much I enjoyed it.”

“I’m really glad that you enjoyed it,” Marinette replied. “I’d be sad if you hadn’t. You made me feel incredibly good.”

“I always want to make you feel good,” Adrien replied, squeezing her gently to him. “That night was so surreal. I really have gotten used to facing things with you but the show… I had to do that myself and I couldn’t even look for you. I had so many things running through my head while I was on the runway and when I saw you afterwards, I just felt so relieved… and by the time we left, I was overwhelmed with everything I was thinking and feeling about you. And then… I could feel you letting me take control and I just let what I was feeling take over. The image of you lying here on this chaise in those tights and that strapless top… well it’s probably burned into my head forever now.”

Marinette shivered slightly as she leaned into him. “It was a surreal night. And you looked so good. I’m not sure I should say any more at this point.”

Adrien laughed. “Maybe not,” he said, squeezing her again playfully. “Are you still feeling ok?”

“Actually, I think I need the heating pad again,” she replied.

“Aw Bug, you should have said,” he told her, looking worried. “Do you need to lay down?”

“I wouldn’t mind. It’s ok, Gorgeous. You had me totally distracted with what you were saying. I wasn’t even aware of the achiness coming back until you asked,” she replied with a little laugh as she carefully got up.

“I’m sorry,” Adrien said once she had taken more medicine and was curled up with her heating pad again. “I feel like I’m being pretty insensitive even having this conversation with you.”

“Adrien, this is truly wild,” Marinette said, laughing softly. “I woke up feeling terrible and I’ve spent most of my day in bed in my comfiest sweats. I haven’t even brushed my hair. Meanwhile, the hottest guy on the planet, namely you, is bringing me treats and taking care of me, not remotely put off by the state I’m in and wants to talk about our future love life while snuggling with me. I’m not seeing any problems here.”

“Well, I’m glad that’s the way you feel,” Adrien replied as he spooned up behind her. “I like taking care of you. I would have sooner if I’d known. Is it like this every month?”

“No,” Marinette replied. “This only happens occasionally although it’s also apparently random. I don’t know why it happens when it does.”

“Have you ever had to be Ladybug when it’s like this?” he asked as he gently stroked her hair.

“Yes, a few times. Tikki kind of...minimizes it,” she replied.

“That’s good I guess,” he murmured. “I’ll be glad when we live together and then I’ll know if you need me to take care of you.”

“Awww, I feel the same way,” she replied softly. “I like taking care of you too. So tell me, what are the things that are most important to you when it comes to… our first time?”

Adrien laughed quietly as he continued to stroke her hair. “Thanks Marinette, I’m being a bit of a scaredy cat aren’t I?”

“Purrrhaps,” she giggled.

Adrien smiled. “So first of all, I’d like to be in a situation where it was extremely unlikely we’d be interrupted. I have a hard time focusing and staying in the moment if I’m thinking something like that is about to happen. Second, I want a lot of time. Ideally, a whole day.. Maybe even more.”

“A whole day?!” Marinette exclaimed, giggling. “Intriguing.”

“I don’t want to have any other plans. I want to focus on you, nothing else. We could spend some of it hanging out, getting food in… but just the two of us,” he replied.

“Sounds like heaven to me.” she sighed. “Not sure how we’ll get a whole day of uninterrupted privacy but I have to agree. That would be ideal.”

“Well, it starts with defeating Hawk Moth,” he said, nuzzling her neck. “And then I guess we’ll see what happens next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this idea popped into my head, it was immediately followed by remembering Backwarder and I thought it would be fun to explore Adrien’s side of the story. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This election stuff has been a lot but on the plus side, my coping mechanism has been writing and I am nearly to the end of this work. I don’t want to post any spoilers but I will say there are some dark times ahead. Fluff as well and of course the relationship between Adrien and Marinette will continue to grow.


	93. Chapter 93

“How are you feeling dear? Is your arm ok?” Sabine asked as they sat down together in a cafe later that week.

“It’s fine,” Marinette replied, lightly touching the bandage on her arm. “That stuff they used to numb the area is definitely still working.”

“Good,” Sabine replied. “I have to say, I’m relieved knowing you’ve done this now. I know you told me you aren’t ready yet but those feelings can creep up on you and I’d rather you were prepared.”

“I know, Maman,” Marinette replied. “I’m glad I don’t have to think about it too much for a long time now.”

“That’s right,” Sabine said thoughtfully. “By the time you have to think about it again, you’ll be nearly twenty.”

“Yeah,” Marinette said. “It’s hard to imagine what that’ll be like. I guess I’ll be in design school.”

“Probably not living at the bakery, I’m guessing,” Sabine replied, a knowing smile on her face.

“Probably not,” Marinette agreed, blushing slightly. “Is that… is that okay?”

“Of course it is, dear. Although I know I’ll miss having you around. Your Papa and I have no problems with your relationship with Adrien. You support each other in a way that is incredibly healthy. I’ve never seen two people your age accomplish that. I’m very proud of both of you.”

“Thanks Maman,” Marinette replied softly.

Sabine smiled and looked up as she realized someone was approaching their table. “Hello Celine!” she exclaimed. “How nice to see you!”

“It’s nice to see you too, Sabine!” she exclaimed. “I wouldn’t have expected to see you two around here.”

“I guess we are pretty near to the Gabriel offices,” Marinette replied.

“Would you like to join us? The waiter should be here any minute to take our order,” Sabine told her.

“I’d love to if that’s ok,” Celine replied.

“Please do,” Marinette said. “I’m sorry I missed you the other day. Thank you for helping Adrien.”

“Truly it was my pleasure,” Celine assured her. “It made my day when he texted me.”

“I thought it probably did,” Marinette smiled. “He was very sweet.”

Celine smiled as she sat down. “He’s a sweet guy,” she agreed. “You seem to bring that out in him even more, Doll. Probably because you are just as sweet.”

“Aww, thanks Celine,” Marinette said, blushing.

“It’s a school day isn’t it?” Celine asked. “So are you two ladies playing hookie?”

“No,” Marinette laughed. “I had a doctor’s appointment this morning. The office is around the corner.”

“Ah,” Celine said, looking sympathetic. “You must be having a rough week then.”

“Noo, that’s all fine now,” Marinette laughed. “Although that might improve now the doctor said. That wasn’t my primary motivation though. I’m just trying to be more prepared.”

Celine grinned mischievously as she understood what Marinette was getting at. “Oh I see. Does Adrien know about this?”

“Well,” Marinette looked down self-consciously. “I told him I was going to do this… I...we have no imminent plans.”

At that moment, the waiter came over to get their orders.

“I’m going to stop teasing you now,” Celine promised as the waiter walked off afterwards.

“It’s fine,” Marinette replied. “I don’t mind telling you about it, Celine. I’m trying not to make too big of a deal about it to myself. I guess I thought having a conversation like that with my doctor would be weird but it really wasn’t.”

Sabine smiled affectionately at her. “Well maybe you knew you needed to wait until now, dear. I’m just grateful you’re still keeping me in the loop to some extent.”

“Wow Marinette, you are lucky to have such a cool Maman!” Celine exclaimed.

“I’m thankful for both of my parents,” Marinette replied, smiling. “I try not to stress them out too much.”

“Oh, not at all,” Sabine protested. “You make it easy, Marinette.”

“Awww,” Celine cooed. “That’s really sweet.”

“Celine, did you ever meet Adrien’s mother?” Sabine asked.

“Yes,” Celine replied. “She was already ill though. To be honest, I think that is why I ended up styling Adrien. She was getting too sick to be involved.”

“How long after you started until she… disappeared?” Sabine asked.

“Hmmm,” Celine looked thoughtful. “Maybe seven months? I didn’t see her at all the last month before… that happened. Has Adrien ever talked to you about that Marinette?”

“Only a little. Mostly, if he talks about her, it’s memories of before she disappeared. He did tell me how hard it is not knowing what has become of her.”

“He said something similar to me once,” Sabine said quietly. “I have to admit, that made me feel very protective of him and I feel even more so now”

“I know what you mean,” Celine replied. “When she disappeared, Gabriel stopped coming in for months. About a month after it happened, Gorilla showed up at the office with Adrien. He came in and found me because he’d been sent in to get an outfit for some charity event. He wasn’t sure if his father would be there but he’d been told that he needed to represent the company. He was… thirteen. I asked him if he had to go on his own and he didn’t know. He said ‘Celine could you not ask me any more questions? I’ve been all by myself for the last month and I don’t know anything. I got a text from Nathalie to come here. That’s it.’ It broke my heart. I’ve been trying to watch out for him as much as I can ever since. Now that he’s older and doing more diverse and frequent work, I see more of him which I’m very grateful for. And the difference in him since you got together… It’s just incredible. Before that, I could see that he was gradually feeling better but it still seemed like he kept so much to himself. I’ve known him for five years and since this fall, I finally feel like I’m seeing the full extent of his personality.”

Marinette sighed. “It must have been so terrible for him. I’ve thought about it sometimes but I never want to bring it up. I like when he tells me things about her but he never wants to for very long. I just don’t understand how he can be who he is when he’s already been through so much pain and now with his father…”

“It isn’t fair at all,” Celine agreed.

“Unfortunately, I guess nothing has to be fair,” Marinette said. “Going through one bad thing doesn’t exempt you from going through more.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you are far too wise for your age?” Celine asked with a laugh.

“I think that myself sometimes,” Sabine agreed.

“What can I say? I’ve been through a lot of drama and if there was such a thing as a fair share, I’d be way past it,” Marinette said. “And I’ve got nothing on Adrien in that regard. But then, everyone probably has their stuff.”

“I’m pretty sure I don’t have as much as you or Adrien,” Celine told her.

“Well you have everything you’ve been dragged into because of us,” Marinette replied wryly.

“Trying to help you with your problems isn’t the same,” Celine protested. “I feel kind of bad when I’m at home with my roommates chilling out and I know you’re scrambling to deal with some disaster or Adrien is stuck at home for no particular reason.”

“Someday that will be Adrien and I. Chilling out at home with our friends,” Marinette assured her, a determined look on her face. “Once he’s able to free himself from his father, he can have the life he wants. It’s just hard to be patient and it’s painful to know how much hardship he’ll have to endure to get to that point.”

“If anyone can make that happen, it’s got to be you, Doll,” Celine said.

“I’m glad you happened by, Celine,” Sabine told her. “I appreciate understanding what happened a little more. Adrien seems so well-adjusted but it’s important to realize what he’s been through. That is an absolutely huge amount of trauma to deal with.”

“It’s funny. I was actually heading somewhere else but I happened to look in the window here and thought I saw you two,” Celine confessed. “I’m glad I was right.”

*******

Marinette was putting her things in her locker when Adrien came in.

“Hi Princess!” he exclaimed. “I was hoping you’d be here. How are you feeling?”

“I’m ok,” she replied as she took off her coat. “Although I should have grabbed a cardigan this morning. Now people are going to be asking me what I did to my arm.”

“Aww, that’s a big bandage,” he said, looking slightly anxious. “Did it hurt?”

“Nah, they numbed the whole area. I couldn’t feel a thing,” Marinette said reassuringly. “Well, I guess it felt like odd pressure but it didn’t hurt. Kind of a weird sensation actually.”

“Well you can have my shirt if you like. I’m fine with just my t-shirt,” Adrien offered as he slipped his long-sleeved button down shirt off.

“I would definitely like,” Marinette said with a grin as she put it on and rolled the sleeves a few times.

“Now I really don’t want to go to physics,” Adrien groaned. “You look so cute. I’m never going to be able to pay attention.”

Marinette laughed as she grabbed what she needed for class. “I’m not sure how well I’m going to be paying attention either. This shirt smells so good.”

Adrien smiled and took her hand. “I’ve been thinking of you all morning. I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Yeah, I had lunch with Maman afterwards and actually ran into Celine. She ended up eating lunch with us which was cool. Maman really likes her,” Marinette said.

“Celine is amazing,” Adrien agreed. “Things were pretty rough when I first met her so I never really appreciated how much she tried to help me. I don’t really like thinking about that time but I’m really grateful that she kept trying to watch out for me.”

“Maman was asking her about that,” Marinette said quietly. “She wondered if she had been there long enough to know your mother. She said she met her but didn’t know her that well.”

“Yeah, Celine came along just before…” Adrien trailed off before shaking his head. “I’m sorry… it’s not something I can talk about.”

“It’s ok, Adrien. You don’t have to. I don’t want to make you feel sad,” Marinette replied.

“Thanks Princess. Maybe in the future it’ll get easier to talk about and then, I promise I will tell you more,” Adrien told her.

“I don’t want you to feel like you are ever under any pressure to tell me anything, ok?” Marinette said, reaching up to touch his cheek with her free hand.

“I know… but I hope someday I can,” he said. The warning bell rang and they both instinctively looked at the clock.

“Guess we better get going,” Marinette said, gently squeezing his hand.

“I guess so,” he agreed, leading her out of the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been some kind of week watching this election play out. It has been nice to escape to this little world and I have spent whatever free time I have had writing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	94. Chapter 94

“Mmm, Tikki?” Marinette mumbled sleepily as she woke up very early on Tuesday morning. “Did you just wake me?”

“Yes Marinette. I’m afraid there’s akumas. I don’t know how many there are at this point. More than two for certain. I can hear lots of sirens though.”

Marinette sat up. “Me too. I’ll go get Mullo and some others, just in case.

“Good idea,” Tikki agreed. “You’ll need to start out as Ladybug though or you’ll take a long time getting there.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Marinette agreed. “Tikki, spots on!”

******

Ladybug’s heart sank when she arrived at the scene. The building before her was on fire and numerous firefighters were busy rescuing the people that lived in its apartments. She could see several other firefighters had been akumatized and were causing various types of chaos as the rest tried to continue working.

“Damn it,” she muttered, trying to individually evaluate each of the akumas. One of them was turning rescued civilians into firefighters by putting helmets on their heads. She wondered if she would be able to undo their injuries if they got hurt since the fire wasn’t magical in itself. “I probably shouldn’t assume that,” she said aloud.

“Hey Bug,” Chat said as he arrived. “You look very worried which is a bad sign. What’s going on?”

“Non-magic fire, multiple akumatized firefighters,” she replied tersely. “Akumas endangering civilians and making it difficult for the other firefighters to do their jobs. I’m also worried about more red butterflies making it worse.”

“How many akumas are there right now?” he asked.

“I’ve seen four. One of them is turning civilians into firefighters which would be… less dire if the fire was caused by an akuma but it doesn’t appear to be. Another is trying to destroy the building with an axe. A third is trying to prevent firefighters from getting in the building and the fourth wants to know whose fault the fire is. I think it went into the building to look for the cause but I don’t know if he’s using his training to stay safe.”

“Did you bring backup? Chat asked.

“Yeah, but… I think I need to stay full sized so I’m just going to unify with Longg. Do you want a Miraculous?”

“Good idea. You’re the strategist Bug. Which one do you think would be the best?”

“Pollen,” she said after a moment. “If you can paralyze the akumas outside, I’ll go in with a water sphere and find the one who went in.”

“Oooh, do I get a pretty hair comb?” he asked grinning. “My hair is probably too short for that now.”

“Well, they do change for different users if something else would work better,” Ladybug replied as she fished the dragon and bee Miraculous out of her yoyo. “Tikki, Longg, unify!”

Chat took the box from her and opened it. “I see what you mean!” he exclaimed looking at the bee earrings. “Those will work a lot better than a hair clip,” he grinned as he put them in his ears. “Plagg, Pollen, unify!”

“All right, Kitty. Let’s get to work!” she leapt off the building in her water sphere and disappeared into the building.

Chat located the akuma turning civilians into firefighters and used his baton to land nearby.

“You really shouldn’t be doing this,” he said. “You’re going to get innocent civilians hurt or killed.”

“We need more help!” Where else will I get it?” the akuma asked as he tried to throw a helmet on Chat’s head. You’d be purrrfect for the job Chat and I’d get your Miraculous!”

“Hey! You can’t use my puns against me!” he protested, noticing the red badge on his jacket. He was about to call his cataclysm when he realized he had no way to purify the butterfly. Then he remembered why Ladybug had given him Pollen. “Venom!” he cried and threw a stinger at the akuma. It froze and he was able to take the badge off without damaging it. The akuma dropped to the ground, still paralyzed. “One down,” Chat murmured, spotting the akuma trying to block the other firefighters. “I hope Ladybug is alright.”

“Hey!” he called as he approached the second akuma. “This isn’t helping, you know.”

“It’s too dangerous in there. I don’t want anyone to get hurt!” the akuma said, the fear in her eyes very evident.

“Everyone needs to be rescued though,” he said gently. “And the fire needs to be put out before it spreads.”

“It’s not worth it,” she said, darting away to push a firefighter away from the building. 

Chat sighed and noticed the large red bandage around her leg. “Venom!” he called again, throwing the stinger at her and rendering her immobile. He noticed a white butterfly fluttering out of the building. To his relief, Ladybug came surfing out on a huge wave of water with the akuma victim clinging to her on a scorched looking door. Quickly she called off Longg who flew away to safety.

“Ready bug?” he asked as the wave of water brought her over. She nodded and he smashed the badge on the ground. “I’ve got one more,” he called as she purified the first butterfly. He ripped the bandage on the second akuma and another butterfly flew out. 

“Thanks, Kitty,” she replied as she purified the butterfly.

“I still need to get the one with the axe,” he told her. “I haven’t seen any more red butterflies but I’ve been a little busy.”

“I’ll make sure there aren’t any more akumas while you take on the guy with the axe,” she said. He nodded and dashed off to the other side of the burning building, noting that the akuma had somehow scaled the side of the wall and was several stories off the ground.

“Great,” he muttered. “Hey whatsyourname, looking for me?” he yelled.

“I’m Battleaxe, Chat Noir and I’ll have your Miraculous!”

“Battleaxe huh… not a very cleaver name if you axe me,” Chat grinned, watching as the akuma leapt off the building and landed hard on the ground, the bricks under his feet shattering from the force of the impact. The akuma swiped violently at him and Chat ducked down, sweeping his leg out and catching the akuma around the ankles. He felt Pollen suddenly divide from him as he ran out of time. “Get out of harm's way,” he murmured and Pollen nodded before zipping away. The akuma tried to get up, shaking his head in a daze but Chat quickly used his baton to push him down again. “Cataclysm!” he shouted, brushing his claw across the axe. “Milady, I need some help here,” he called as the butterfly flew out.”

“You got it Kitty,” she yelled, casting her yoyo at the butterfly from where she was standing several meters away and purifying it.

“Is that all of them?” he asked, looking around.

“I haven’t seen any red butterflies,” she replied.

They both paused as they heard the most sinister child’s laughter they had ever encountered. Chat groaned as a little girl in a red sweater and red trousers along with a matching beanie and mask suddenly emerged from the crowd of evacuated civilians.

“I’m the Miraculous Mugger!” she screamed in a voice that chilled Chat and Ladybug right to the bone. “Hawk Moth says I won’t get in trouble for starting the fire if I steal your Miraculous!”

“You what?” a woman called as she tried to grab the girl. “Laura, what did you do?”

The akuma merely laughed scornfully as she ran away from the woman. “You won’t catch me Maman. Hawk Moth made me very fast.”

“She is fast,” Ladybug murmured as they launched themselves to the top of a nearby building. And everything she’s wearing is red so… where’s the akuma?”

“Considering her name, I bet it’s the mask,” Chat whispered.

“Good thinking Kitty,” she replied. “Lucky Charm!” A bottle of motor oil fell into her hand. Ladybug peered down below, noticing the akuma as it moved unnaturally quickly, looking for them.

“Should I recharge?” Chat asked. “I used my Cataclysm on that last akuma.

“Yeah,” she replied quietly. “I think I have a plan.”

A couple of minutes later, Chat was back. 

“Ok,” she said. “We need to set up a trap for her. She’s very fast but that will make it difficult for her to pay attention to her surroundings which makes her vulnerable to unexpected hazards.” She shook the bottle of oil meaningfully.

“Ooh,” Chat said. “Very nice.” He paused as the sirens signalling the arrival of another fire truck blared out. They watched the truck park next to the building and more firefighters rushed out. “At least it looks like they are getting the fire out. Hopefully we can keep anyone else from getting akumatized.”

“I think we should land behind the truck and then get the akuma’s attention.” Ladybug said. “I’ll pour the oil on the ground while you call out to her and then we’ll make sure she attempts to catch us while trying to run over the area where the oil is.”

Chat nodded and they both carefully snuck down behind the truck. He crept out from behind it as Ladybug emptied the bottle, watching the pol spread across the surface of the road.

“Hello, Little Miss Mugger,” Chat taunted. “You think you’re so fast? You can’t catch me!” He turned and ran, leaping over the oil which was just out of sight.

“Oh yeah?” she shouted, running after him. “You aren’t that faaaast!” she shrieked as she skidded on the oil slick, landing hard on her back.

“Cataclysm!” Chat called, running a claw carefully over the edge of her mask. To his relief, a butterfly flew out as the mask turned to ash. Ladybug caught and purified it as a tear stained little girl with a sleep mask holding her hair out of her face emerged.

“I’m so sorry!” she wailed as Chat knelt down next to her. “It was an accident!”

“Laura!” the woman who had called out earlier exclaimed as she ran over. “What happened?”

“I… I was playing with the pretty lamp in the living room,” she said, sniffling. “I know you told me to leave it alone but...I woke up really late and everyone was asleep soo.. I decided to go look at it. It was so beautiful because the room was dark and it made all these colors on the walls… I started to feel sleepy again so I just laid down and when I woke up, it was really hot and the lamp was on fire.”

“Oh, Laura, I’m so glad you’re safe,” the woman moaned, sitting down weakly next to her daughter. She turned to Chat. “We were going to have an electrician look at it and make sure it was safe before anyone used it. We… inherited it recently and my aunt hadn’t used it in years.”

“Oh dear,” Chat said. “Well, I’m glad you are ok, Laura. Ladybug is going to throw her Lucky Charm but I don’t know how much damage it will fix. It only repairs things that are harmed in battle by us or the akumas.”

“I did put out a lot of the fire with my water sphere and any damage the water itself did will be repaired,” Ladybug said, grabbing the empty bottle and throwing it into the air as she called, “Miraculous Ladybug!” They all paused to watch the ladybugs pour through the area and inside the building.

“Thanks for your help tonight,” one of the firefighters said as he walked over. “We’ve got the fire out and we see all the damage to the windows on the building was just repaired. We contained the fire to one floor but I’m afraid there has been a lot of damage there.

The woman clutched her daughter as she looked up in shock. “Oh no,” she moaned.

Chat knelt down next to her as Ladybug crept off to recharge. “Is there anyone else who lives with you?” he asked.

“My husband but… he’s away on business. He doesn’t even know anything yet. He’s in Germany so it’s the same time there. I doubt his phone is even on...” Tears began falling down her sooty cheeks. “Can I… can I go in and see… what we’re dealing with?”

“I’m afraid no one can go in until the building is inspected and deemed safe,” the firefighter said regretfully.

“Where are all those people going to go?” Chat asked. “It’s…” he opened his communicator, “four in the morning and everyone’s exhausted.”

“I’ve advised anyone with family to get in touch with them,” the firefighter replied. “Quite a few made arrangements at that point.”

“Do you have anyone you can call?” Chat asked the woman gently. 

“My… my mother… I don’t want to wake her…” the woman replied hesitantly.

“I don’t think she’d mind, would she?” Chat asked. “This is an emergency after all.”

“Yeah, yeah it is, isn’t it?” the woman said brokenly as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

“Go ahead and call,” Chat urged, nodding at Ladybug as she returned. “Ladybug and I won’t leave until we know you’ve got somewhere to go, ok?” He turned to Ladybug as she came back. “Stay with her while she calls her mother. I need to recharge again,” he murmured.

“Ok,” Ladybug replied quietly. She sat next to the woman as she tapped on a contact in her phone and pressed the call button.

“Ladybug,” Laura said softly as she uncertainly crept closer. “I was really bad, wasn’t I? Everyone is going to hate me. Do you hate me?”

“Of course not Laura!” Ladybug exclaimed quietly. “You made a mistake and the consequences are pretty bad… worse than you deserve but sometimes that’s what happens. You can help your Maman by listening and doing what she says right away. Things are going to be sad for her and… your Papa?”

“Yeah, Papa’s in Germany,” Laura nodded solemnly. 

“Well, things will be sad for them and you can help by doing what they ask you to do and focusing on the nice things you can do for your family, ok?”

“Ok,” Laura said. “That doesn’t sound like enough though. It’s not going to fix anything.”

“It’ll fix some things,” Ladybug said, giving her a hug. “It’ll fix the hurt feelings you caused by doing something you were told not to do.. If you are really sorry and really willing to show that to your parents, it will help, I promise. That’s the only thing you have the power to do--help--so do it the best you can, all right?”

Laura nodded, looking up as Chat jogged back.

“I’ve managed to get a hold of my mother. She’s sending a taxi,” the woman said. “My name is Valerie by the way.”

“I’m glad your mother is helping, Valerie,” Chat said. “We’ll stay here until the driver comes, ok?”

“Thank you both of you,” Valerie said gratefully. “I really appreciate your kindness.”

******

Twenty minutes later, they watched the taxi disappear around the corner.

“It’s been some kind of morning,” Chat said tiredly.

“Yeah, not going to get much more sleep are we?” Ladybug asked as she held out her fist for him to bump.

“Pound it,” they both mumbled tiredly, disappearing in different directions as they each headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my birthday today so I am planning to upload another chapter later this afternoon! Thank you for your support. ❤️


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the birthday wishes! As I said, this is the second post today so if you didn’t read the last chapter about the akuma battle, then you missed what I put up this morning. ❤️

Marinette was completely embroiled with what she was working on when she heard a knock on her door. 

“Yeah,” she said distractedly as she carefully moved part of the illustration on her tablet.

“It’s me,” Adrien said. “Can I come in?”

“Of course! I’m almost done with what I’m working on,” she called as she selected another layer and referred to her notes.

“Hey Princess,” he said. “I noticed you were working on this tablet pretty recently. Is it new?”

“Yeah,” she replied. “I used some of my Instagram campaign pay to get it so I could work on Jagged Stone’s album cover.

“Oh, is that what you’re doing?” he asked.

“Yep, I submitted the first draft and they sent back notes so I’ve been going through the changes they want. I don’t have much left.”

“Don’t let me stop you then,” he replied, sitting down on the other side of the chaise and getting out his phone.

Marinette smiled and went back to what she was doing. After a few minutes of browsing in his phone, he looked up, noticing her facial expressions change as she concentrated on what she was doing. When she finally looked up from the tablet, she smiled.

“How long have you been watching me work?” she asked.

“A while,” he replied sheepishly. “You make such cute faces when you’re concentrating.”

Marinette laughed. “I’ll have to take your word for that. I’m all done now. I just need to email it back and see what they think.”

“Can… can I see?” Adrien asked tentatively.

“Sure! After all, I know you can keep a secret,” she said teasingly. “Come sit with me Kitty.”

Adrien smiled as he scooted over next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Wow Bug, how did you come up with this?” he asked.

“”I listened to the album over and over and wrote down things I was thinking of as I was playing each track. Eventually I settled on ‘mysterious’ and ‘nighttime’ as the primary themes. So I partially obscured an image of Jagged with his guitar that he sent me with gray fog and made that bright moon which I put behind him and covered some of it with darker gray clouds. Jagged decided he wanted the fog to be slightly purple instead of gray and he wanted more of it along with stars in the sky as well… so hopefully he’ll be happy with how I carried out his changes.”

“It is amazing to me all the different things you can make,” Adrien said. “Everything you create--drawings, clothing, embroidery… it’s all incredible. When I say you are so talented, that just seems like the biggest understatement ever.”

“Awww, thanks,” she replied, blushing. “I feel like being Ladybug really feeds into my creativity. The longer I spend making things, the more I understand how to execute them exactly as I imagined. Tikki has said in the past that since I was creative before I was Ladybug, it boosts my abilities when I transform.”

“I believe it,” Adrien replied, watching as she emailed the file to Jagged’s assistant Penny. “Especially since you are wielding the power of Creation! If you’re done… I was wondering if you’d like to meditate.”

“Yeah,” she replied as she got up and put the tablet on her desk. “Although before we transform…” she trailed off as she sat down on his lap.

Adrien smiled as he bent his knees until she was cradled against him and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the warmth of her body against him. “Hello,” he said softly, gazing into her big blue eyes.

“Hello,” she replied, reaching up to stroke his hair from his face and then lightly scratching his scalp where one of his kitty ears would be once he transformed.

“Mmmm,” he closed his eyes and sighed. “Maybe I can purrsuade you to do that after we meditate.”

“Will you purr if I do?” she asked teasingly.

“Probably,” he laughed.

“It’s a deal then,” she replied, leaning up to kiss him.

Adrien grinned. “I wonder if ladybugs do anything when they get attention.

“I… have no idea,” Marinette laughed. “They’re a bit small for ear scritches.”

“Is there anything Tikki likes in particular? I can tell you Plagg also loves ear scritches,” he grinned.

“Well, Tikki is very cuddly and likes to nuzzle. I love that Plagg likes ear scritches. That is so cute!” Marinette exclaimed.

“I’ll have to talk to Tikki about that sometime,” Adrien grinned. “Perhaps she can tell me about favorite kinds of ladybug attention.”

Marinette smiled and looked up at him. “A worthy endeavor,” she replied teasingly.

Adrien gazed at her, his expression soft. “Are you trying to melt my poor heart looking at me like that?” he asked, lightly touching her cheek.

Marinette laughed. “Like what?”

“Oh you know, pretty blue eyes, cute little smile,” he kissed her softly. “Impossible to resist.”

She smiled and nuzzled his neck. “This is really nice. I love snuggling with you.”

“Me too,” he agreed, kissing the top of her head. “Although this is making me want to take a nap.”

“How about we meditate and then we go lay down together,” Marinette suggested. “I swear I still feel tired from that akuma fight earlier this week.”

“Sounds good to me,” he agreed. “Shall we, milady?”

“Of course… mikitty,” she replied, giggling.

“I dare you to call me that at the next akuma battle,” he laughed.

“Challenge accepted,” she said. “Tikki, spots on!”

“Plagg, claws out!” he exclaimed, grinning at her as they transformed together.

“Let me go get Wayzz,” Ladybug said as she went to retrieve the Miraculous Box.

As soon as Wayzz phased outside, Ladybug and Chat Noir sat across from each other on the chaise and took each other’s hands.

“You were really amazing the other night during that battle,” Chat told her. “I don’t know how you stayed so calm and focused. You must have been so tired.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been as tired as I was when I got home,” Ladybug confessed. “There was so much happening at once, I had to divide it up in my head and think about which one of us was best suited to handle each akuma and which ones needed to be dealt with first. I was definitely wishing for a few more superheroes. I keep thinking it would be good to find new people but who? If I continue to pick people I know and trust, it’s going to start pointing toward my identity even more. If I pick random people on the scene, how can I guarantee they won’t run off with a Miraculous at the end? That’s the last thing I need to happen.”

“I know what you mean about wanting some help. I hadn’t really thought about the implications of picking new people. That’s a really good point,” Chat replied. “Still we worked pretty fast and you helped put out the fire with the dragon Miraculous.”

“Yeah,” Ladybug sighed. “I just wish I could have gone even faster. I hope some of the things in that apartment survived.”

“I know. It wasn’t a good feeling, knowing that some of the damage couldn’t be fixed no matter what we did,” Chat said. “Had Hawk Moth not akumatized all those people, I guess we wouldn’t have even been involved.”

“But the fire still would have happened,” Ladybug said. “Kind of depressing to think about. I’ve certainly been thinking about Laura and her maman, Valerie, all week.”

“Me too,” Chat agreed. “As tough as it was, I think you made it better than it might have been for Laura.”

“So did you,” Ladybug replied. “You were very calm and kind and it helped Valerie focus on what she needed to do next. She was clearly in shock and we both made sure they were going somewhere safe. Which I think was really the only thing we could do to help at that point.”

“Your energy… it feels so peaceful right now,” Chat said. “It is very comforting. I’ve had so much on my mind since… the Helios show I guess. And there just ended up being more and more to process all through that week. I was just under so much pressure. I hardly saw anyone at home and all the communication I got was pressure… get it right, stay out of the way, don’t ask questions, do what you’re told… so I did. I did everything I was supposed to and I’m still feeling so drained. There was no acknowledgement.. No ‘good job’ or ‘thank you’ or anything…”

“Oh Chat,” Ladybug sighed. “Not even when your father was on the runway with you?”

“No,” Chat said, his voice breaking slightly. “You saw… you saw when he said something to me, didn’t you?”

“I did,” she replied. “You didn’t react other than to nod slightly so I didn’t know if it was good or bad.”

“He said… “Your mother should be here… this is for her… everything she likes… I made it for her,” Chat looked down and Ladybug could see tears sliding down his cheeks. “When we went backstage, I said I missed her too and that I thought she would have loved the show… and he said… that clearly I didn’t miss her that much and… he just walked away. I-I was so relieved to see you. I didn’t have to think about it anymore. Of course I miss my mother but I can’t let it take over my life. I accepted a long time ago now… that I’m probably… never going to see her again…” His voice dropped to a ragged sob and Ladybug felt a surge of painful energy rush through her as the extent of Chat’s sadness became evident to her.

“Oh Kitty,” she sighed as he clutched onto her hands. “I’m so sorry. All this pain that you carry around with you… and you’ve kept it so protected. It must be so difficult trying to move on from it… to keep it from taking over.”

“Yes.. and no,” he replied. “It’s crushing sometimes but then I see what it’s doing to my Father and I refuse… I refuse to give in and become like him. When I’m happy, I want to feel it… I want to love you and feel your love… I want to accept that maybe the sadness will always be part of me but it won’t _be_ me. I try so hard though, to keep it at bay. I don’t want to scare you or hurt you with these feelings.”

“You aren’t scaring me,” Ladybug said reassuringly. “I can feel your hurt and although I can’t say it doesn’t hurt me at all, I’m sure it’s very different to what you are experiencing. I’m just so sad this has happened to you and that it hurts you so much. You don’t deserve that. You never deserved that. I wish I could do something that would take the pain away but it's yours and it exists because you love your mother. I would never want to do anything to change that even if it took away the pain.”

“Thank you,” Chat said simply. “I wish I didn’t have these sorts of feelings to share with you but… I know why I have them and I know they will come and go, maybe forever.. But that sadness isn’t who I am. I love and miss Mother but that isn’t who I am either. I have chosen not to exist in that feeling but I am still trying to figure out how to deal with the sadness when… when it comes back.”

Ladybug took a deep breath and let it out. Their energy was roaring in her ears as she felt the full extent of Chat’s emotions. The sparks of light that had started to appear when Chat had broken down talking about his conversation with his father had grown to a steady, glowing, crackling white light which had crept up their hands as it arced around them, the beginnings of a sphere starting to form. The energy was getting harder to bear but Ladybug breathed deeply again, determined to withstand as much as she could.

“Are you ok Bug?” Chat asked.

“Yeah, are you?” she replied.

“I… don’t know,” he answered. “My father never wanted to acknowledge my grief when mother disappeared and now he won’t even accept that it exists because… actually I don’t know why. Maybe I’m supposed to be relieved that I’m stuck in my room, practicing my piano pieces, working on my chinese, turning down my chances to be around people so I can dwell on my connection to a person who disappeared. Maybe if I did that, he’d be pleased. But... I can’t. I can’t be that person.”

“You are handling these things the way you need to,” Ladybug reassured him. “What you just described hurt you so badly. If that’s what your father wants for you, he’s being extremely selfish and… abusive. And that in itself is painful. The way he hurts you isn’t fair or acceptable or justified. It’s pure cruelty and I… I don’t want that for you. I promise you, the future we have together will be so far from this. I will never isolate you and when you tell me how you are feeling, it will be just like this. I’m going to listen and I’m going to love you and if that’s all I can do to help, I will stick to that. But if I can do more, I won’t rest until I have.”

“Oh, Bug,” Chat sighed deeply, feeling the fervency of her emotions, the determination in her voice cutting through his sadness, reminding him of the bright future they were working towards.

“Chat,” she faltered. “I think this is as much as I can take.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine this is easy for you,” he said, looking at the streaks of light, some edged in pink that arced around them. “We seem to be getting very close.”

Ladybug nodded and released his hands. “Tikki, spots off!” she called and Tikki appeared in a huge burst of light.

“Plagg, claws in,” Chat commanded, watching Tikki as a trail of sparks was left in her wake as she zoomed over to Marinette. 

“I think you were very, very close,” Tikki said.

“Are sadness and fear more powerful emotions?” Adrien asked.

“No, but I think it is human nature to be more reluctant to think about them and to therefore place more value in sharing them. If it takes more to surrender a thought, the intent is more powerful and that drives the energy to increase. Does that make sense?”

“I think so,” Adrien replied. “It’s easy and pleasant to talk about love and the future and it feels good to hear Marinette talk about that… It wasn’t easy to say what I said but feeling her accept it… was a big relief.”

“I guess that is something to think about for the next time you meditate,” Tikki said. “Look at all the things you have figured out! You should be incredibly proud of yourselves.”

“Thanks, Tikki,” Adrien replied. “”Princess, can we just lay down? I’m really tired.”

“Of course,” she replied, going to her pajama drawer. “Did you want your pajamas?”

“Definitely,” he answered.

Marinette nodded and passed them to him, taking out a flowy periwinkle blue nightgown for herself.

“That’s pretty,” Adrien said after they had both changed. “Did you make it recently?”

“Yeah, I made a new pattern,” Marinette explained. “I made one for Alya for her birthday but hers is a darker blue. I feel like I’ve made so many orange things for her so I did something different.

“She did mention everyone was going to a movie and then going to her house and you were making lots of snacks. I told her I wouldn’t attempt the movie but I would try and come over afterwards.” Adrien replied.

“I hope you can,” Marinette replied as she followed him up the ladder. “It’s so nice when we can all hang out together.”

“Yeah, we haven’t really managed that since we were in Cyprus,” Adrien said sadly. “At least there isn’t anything big happening at Gabriel so maybe Father will lay off.”

“Here’s hoping,” Marinette murmured as she slid under the duvet with him.

Adrien smiled and set an alarm on his phone before laying down next to her. Marinette rolled onto her side and he spooned up behind her, holding her close to him and nuzzling her shoulder. “I love you so much,” he murmured in her ear.

“I love you too, Adrien,” she replied, covering his hand on her waist with her own.


	96. Chapter 96

“Hey Princess,” Adrien greeted Marinette as she walked into class after lunch on Monday.

“Hey Gorgeous,” she replied, smiling as she walked over to him. “I brought you a macaron.”

“Is this my favorite kind?” he asked, grinning as he took the pale orange cookie from her.

“It is,” she replied. “Papa is selling them today so I thought I’d take one for you.”

“You’re so sweet,” he told her. “I’m glad you got back early from lunch.”

“I was trying to make sure I’d have a few minutes with you before class,” she admitted as she sat down next to him.

“Awww,” he sighed as he leaned over to kiss her.

“Ugh,” Chloe loudly interrupted them as she stomped in with Sabrina trailing behind her, a nervous expression on her face. “You are utterly ridiculous, Dupain-Cheng. This…” she gestured at Adrien, “Is never going to last.”

“Excuse me?” Adrien replied, narrowing his eyes at her. “You sure are slow on the uptake. Apparently my putting you on blast on Face to Face still didn’t get the message through to you. Marinette isn’t going anywhere. You however… I’d be happy if I never spoke to you again at this point.”

“Are you serious?” Chloe walked over and he stood up, blocking Marinette from her. “You’d throw our entire relationship away for _her_? We’ve known each other forever!”

“I may have known you a long time but whatever relationship we have… it’s bullshit. I don’t even feel sorry for you anymore, Chloe. The way you treat my friends. The way you treat me… Why would I want anything to do with you anymore? The fact is, even if I wasn’t with Marinette, I don’t know why I’d want to stay friends with you. The longer I see you around other people, the more I realize how cruel and selfish you are.”

“You… you have no right to show me this kind of disrespect!” she yelled, her face flushed with anger.

“ _This_ is disrespect?” he asked incredulously. “The way you treat Marinette is disrespectful. The way you treated me during Fashion Week… that was disrespectful. I’m simply not willing to put up with it anymore. Even your mother thought you were out of line for fuck’s sake.”

Chloe flinched. “Do not mention my mother!” she growled.

“Oh, did I touch a nerve?” he asked. “Has Mommy been after you again to make amends?”

“This… this is all beneath you Adrikins,” she replied. “These people you hang out with… that you _date_. You are better than all of this.”

“That… is absolute garbage, Chloe,” Adrien said, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “If you want to carry on with this attitude that you are better than everyone else, you can do it on your own. Because I have absolutely no interest in living that way.”

“Dude, what’s going on?” Nino said as he and Alya walked in.

“Oh look, more of your trash friends,” Chloe said scornfully. “Are you going to defend their honor as well?”

“Let me be clear Chloe, the ugly things you have said, you can’t take them back… and I’m not sure you’re capable of an apology worthy of any of us even considering it. Do not talk to me. I have nothing more to say to you,” Adrien replied, his voice calm and resolute.

“You’ll… change your mind,” she said as more students came in.

“Like hell I will,” he replied. “Just get out of my face, Chloe.”

Chloe paused as she realized how many people were now avidly watching her confrontation with Adrien. She looked around uncertainly, her face still flushed with anger and then turned and walked out of class, letting the door slam behind her.

Adrien shook his head as he turned to Marinette. “Are you okay?” he asked as he sat down next to her again.

“I’m fine. Are _you_ ok?” she asked softly.

“Yeah, I’m just sorry I didn’t confront her sooner. Maybe it wouldn’t have been so ugly if I hadn’t waited so long.”

“I don’t know, dude,” Nino said as he came over and leaned on the desk. “Chloe has always been... horrible. Are you really…” he trailed off.

“I’m done,” Adrien said simply. “Although I apologize if she gets herself akumatized again.”

“So what started all that?” Alya asked.

“She came in when I was with Marinette and told her it would never last,” he replied. “It was the final straw. She’s been awful for so long. I really regret I didn’t say anything sooner but I’ve always felt kind of sorry for her.”

“So Marinette,” Kim said. “You witnessed the whole fight… must have been a good one. You’re just full of surprises, Agreste.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t trying to fight with her. I just told her what I thought and didn’t back down. She did all of the yelling.”

“Anytime someone doesn’t back down to Chloe is a fight,” Kim said with a knowing grin. “In fact, when it comes to Chloe, you’re either doing what you’re told or you’re fighting. I don’t think there’s any other way to communicate with her.”

“Hey, didn’t you used to like her?” Nino asked teasingly.

“Yeah, well, I’m older and wiser now,” Kim replied, flipping Nino off.

Nino snorted and returned the rude gesture. “You’re definitely better off with Ondine although I’m not sure why she puts up with your shit.”

Kim laughed. “She thinks it’s part of my charm,” he said with a wink.

The warning bell rang and Marinette got up to sit in her own seat as Nino took his spot next to Adrien. Chloe had still not returned and Sabrina sat on her own, looking anxiously at the door, waiting for her friend to come back.

“Sabrina, where’s Chloe?” Miss Bustier asked, walking into class as the final bell rang.

“I don’t know,” she replied quietly. “She left and she hasn’t come back. She was… a little upset.”

Nino snorted. “That’s an understatement,” he muttered.

“Care to provide some details, Nino?” Miss Bustier said, turning toward him.

“She was trying to pick a fight with Adrien,” he replied with a shrug.

“She was…” Miss Bustier trailed off, looking completely thrown. “With Adrien? Does this have something to do with Face to Face?”

“Amongst many other things,” Adrien replied. “She did something horrible to me over the break and rather than apologize, she’s doubled down and been really rude to me and to Marinette.”

“Ah,” Miss Bustier sighed. “To be honest, I’m surprised it took this long for her jealousy to boil over.”

“I think she’s just been waiting for us to break up and is beginning to realize it isn’t going to happen,” Adrien replied.

“Well, hopefully she’ll manage to cool off and get back to class,” Miss Bustier said, her tone rather unconvinced.

A loud crashing noise caused everyone to jump and moments later the akuma alert began chiming on everyone’s phones.

“I’m going to take a wild guess that Chloe won’t be returning to class,” Miss Bustier said dryly. “Adrien and Marinette, you better get out of here first. I have a feeling she’ll be looking for you and goodness knows what power Hawk Moth has granted her this time. Everyone else, start preparing to evacuate.”

“You’re right,” Adrien agreed as he stood up. “Come on Marinette, we better go.” Marinette nodded and grabbed her purse before following him out of the classroom.

“It sounds like she’s coming our way,” Marinette muttered to him. “We better get out of the building.”

Adrien nodded and they both broke into a run as they headed for the front doors. They split up as they ran down the steps at the entrance of the school.

“Here we go again,” Marinette sighed as she hid behind a nearby dumpster. “Tikki, spots on!” She quickly checked her communicator to see if the akuma was still at the school. It appeared to be darting all over the grounds. _‘Probably looking for Adrien and me,’_ she thought as she made her way back to the school with her yo-yo.

“Hello Mikitty!” she greeted Chat as she landed next to him on the roof overlooking the central courtyard.

“Hello to you Milady!” he said, laughing and giving her a playful wink. “Fancy seeing you here!”

“Have you seen the akuma yet?” she asked.

“No, I can hear it wrecking stuff. We should probably see if we can draw it out to the courtyard and find out what we are dealing with,” he replied.

She nodded and they both leapt down to the ground.

“Oooh, Hawkieeeeee, where’s your little buddyyyyyy!” Chat called out.

Ladybug giggled and shook her head. “Hey Akuma!” she shouted. “Come show your ugly face!”

“Excuse me!” the akuma shouted from one of the rooms. More rumbling and crashing commenced as she started heading their way.

Chat snorted with laughter. “You sure know how to get their attention, don’t you Bug?” He asked as they looked cautiously in the direction of the crashing noises. When she finally entered the courtyard, they were surprised at how normal Chloe appeared, apart from her unnaturally purple eyes. Furthermore, her usually white sunglasses that she always propped up in her hair were now a deep glittering purple.

“Queenie!” Chat exclaimed. “What happened to your lovely tiara?”

“No tiaras today you utterly ridiculous cat,” she growled. “I’m WannaBee and not only do I want your Miraculous and Ladybug’s, you’re going to bring me the bee Miraculous as well!”

“Yeah, that doesn’t seem likely,” Ladybug replied, rolling her eyes. “So what’s the story this time, Chloe?”

“I told you, I’m not Chloe anymore. I’m WannaBee,” the akuma said sullenly. “And I’m tired of being second choice. No one does anything for me unless they have to anymore.”

“Gee, I wonder why that is?” Chat asked sarcastically.

“Shut up,” she commanded before her voice broke in a self-pitying whine. “I wasn’t even Hawk Moth’s first choice to akumatize. He said I better make it count!”

“Hawk Moth… said that?” Ladybug said, her voice puzzled. “If I might ask, do you know who he wanted to akumatize?”

“Everyone’s favorite little bakery girl,” WannaBee said scornfully. “It’s bad enough coming in second all the time but I don’t understand why it has to be to her. Once I have the bee Miraculous, she’ll be sorry she ever laid eyes on my Adrikins. Anyway, enough talk.” She launched herself at them with surprising speed and they jumped in opposite directions to avoid her. She raced over to a picnic table and threw it at Chat, who jumped again, watching with horror as the table shattered, causing one of the pillars to buckle. 

Ladybug threw her yo-yo out and caught WannaBee’s wrist as soon as the table left her hands, pulling back as hard as she could and causing the akuma to crash down on the ground. WannaBee quickly shook herself free and jumped to her feet. Chat piled into her, forcing her down again and tried to swipe the glasses off her head. She pushed him off hard and he rolled a few feet before getting back up, much to Ladybug’s relief. She looked around at a loss for ideas before calling her lucky charm.

_‘Another mirror?’_ she thought to herself as she turned it over. To her surprise, the reflective surface was warped and distorted her features horribly. “Hey WannaBee!” she yelled without a second thought. “Have you seen what Hawk Moth did to your face? I wonder if it’s permanent!”

“What do you mean?” she demanded, putting her hands to her face. “Nothing feels wrong to me!”

“Yeah? Interesting,” Ladybug replied thoughtfully. “Frankly, I’m surprised I recognized you. Take a look if you don’t believe me.” She held up the mirror, keeping its surface out of sight from the akuma.

“Like I’m going to believe your ridiculous lucky charm!” she exclaimed. 

“Suit yourself,” Chat shrugged. “I’ll be interested to see how many people go screaming in horror when they see you coming.”

WannaBee’s eyes narrowed as she looked apprehensively at the lucky charm.

“Ugh,” Ladybug said. “It’s really a shame. You were such a cute girl before.”

“Kind of mean though,” Chat added.

“Well yes,” Ladybug conceded. “But Hawk Moth sure didn’t do you any favors this time.”

Something about Ladybug’s tone seemed to be convincing WannaBee and she hesitantly started to approach her, straining to see her reflection. Chat quietly called his cataclysm and crept up behind her. Abruptly, Ladybug turned the mirror at WannaBee who shrieked and jumped back in horror. Chat tapped the glasses on top of her head, letting the ash disintegrate into her hair as the purple butterfly flew out. Ladybug wasted no time in capturing it and moments later they watched as the now purified white butterfly fluttered away.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” she shouted, tossing the mirror in the air and watching as hundreds of ladybugs erupted from thin air to repair WannaBee’s damage.

“So…” Ladybug said. “We meet again. What’s it been, a few weeks? What on earth is going on here?”

“What do you care?” Chloe snapped.

“I explained this last time,” she said patiently. “I care about everyone in this city. I don’t like seeing people get akumatized repeatedly and it alarms me that it’s happened again to you so soon after the last time. I get the feeling you didn’t take my advice seriously and you really should have. I have no idea what damage occurs from being akumatized over and over. It can’t possibly be healthy.”

“Ladybug’s right,” Chat agreed. “I know you won’t remember what you were saying while you were akumatized but you were talking about being second choice… and it just sounded like jealousy to me. I know you are from an influential family. Goodness knows we’ve dealt with both of your parents before. But that doesn’t entitle you to everything you want.”

“I think you’ll find you’re mistaken,” Chloe replied stonily. “Daddy gives me anything I ask for.”

“Yeah, he can give you stuff but he can’t make anyone be your friend. You get friends by acting like one. Nobody owes you that just because of who you are,” Chat told her. “Ladybug said this last time I know but if you talk to everyone else the way you talk to us, I can’t imagine that many people want to put up with that.”

Chloe sighed. “I don’t even know why I want the bee Miraculous anymore. It would just mean spending time with you wholesome types.”

Chat shrugged. “You want it for the same reason you’ve always wanted it. You like the recognition and the notoriety. Those are the last reasons Ladybug would give anyone a Miraculous. You don’t have the willingness to make the sacrifices that are required sometimes. I could never trust that you would do the right thing if it came at your own expense.”

“Whatever,” Chloe said dismissively. “I wouldn’t expect anything less than a nauseating speech like this from you Chat Noir.”

“Have it your own way,” he replied. “I sure hope I don’t end up seeing you akumatized again but it doesn’t look promising.”

Ladybug shook her head as she offered her fist to Chat. “You did your best mikitty.”

Chat grinned at her silly nickname and bumped his fist against hers. “Pound it!” they both said before disappearing in different directions.

******

“Hey,” Adrien said quietly as he walked up to Marinette outside of school. “Are you alright?”

“No,” she replied, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down. “So many things make sense now. I was wondering why we would get these intense akumas and then these stupid ones. He was waiting for me. And when he realized he couldn’t get me… each time… he just…took what he could get.”

“I’m so sorry, Marinette,” Adrien replied, holding her close. “Considering everything, it is more clear to me than ever…”

“I know… but nothing has changed. We don’t know where… and we can’t catch him… we have to wait for the right moment,” Marinette replied numbly, a few tears falling down her cheeks. “I-I wish you didn’t have to live… with him. I’m so sorry, Adrien.”

“It’s ok,” he replied quietly. “I’ve been… nearly certain for awhile now… I hope we can master this power-up and we get our opportunity… sooner rather than later. I don’t know what it will be like to move on from this but that’s all I want now.”

Marinette sighed as she buried her face in his chest, soaking in the comfort of his presence as he held her against him.

“I guess… we should go back right?” she asked, her voice muffled.

“Yeah,” he said reluctantly, letting her go and taking her hand.

*******

“Hey, are you two ok?” Alya asked as they returned to the classroom. “She didn’t find you, did she?”

“Nope,” Adrien replied. “Thankfully, she didn’t. Did you see the… battle?”

“No,” Alya frowned resentfully. “Miss Bustier wouldn’t let me go back after we evacuated.”

“I’m not about to answer to your parents for you getting injured on school property to record an akuma battle,” Miss Bustier said calmly.

“Even if I had, Ladybug would have fixed it,” she replied defensively.

“All the same, I’m not letting students in to watch akumas tear the place apart. If I let you in, how could I say no to someone else? Then you’d all become a distraction for the heroes. I’m sure they’d rather everyone stayed away,” Miss Bustier said reasonably.

“I guess,” Alya grumbled. “Where is the little akuma magnet anyway?”

“I don’t know,” Miss Bustier replied. “We’ve lost enough time already though so I’m just going to start class without her. Adrien, Marinette, I’m glad you’re both ok. Everyone, get out your books.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind messages. It has been very motivating as I have been working on the penultimate chapter. I appreciate all of you so much! ❤️🥰


	97. Chapter 97

Marinette was walking to Alya’s home with her friends, listening as everyone chatted happily about the movie they had just watched. She tried to focus on the conversation but it was hard to pay attention when her mind kept drifting to Chloe’s revelation when she had been akumatized earlier that week. She couldn’t help but feel worried about Adrien, at home with a father who seemed increasingly dangerous in every way.

“Hey! It looks like Sunshine made it!” Alya exclaimed, interrupting Marinette’s thoughts as they approached her apartment building. Marinette could feel her shoulders slump with relief as she saw him hop out of the car, gift bag in hand and wave happily at them.

“Hi Alya! Happy Birthday!” he exclaimed, giving her a hug after jogging over to them. “Sorry I couldn’t make the movie but I did you a favor, really.”

“Thanks Adrien,” Alya grinned. “And you’re probably right. You’ll be happy to hear that Marinette stopped by earlier with a box of ingredients and plans to make lots of treats.”

“Definitely,” he laughed. “Is she making brownies?”

“She is!” Alya exclaimed. “She’s been telling me about them and I have to say, I’m excited to try them. Anything containing that much chocolate has to be good.”

Marinette laughed. “I haven’t had any complaints yet!”

Adrien smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked up to the entrance of the apartment building. “So apart from putting my girlfriend to work, what else have you got planned for this evening?”

“Just hanging out,” Alya said. “Probably eating a lot. Maman said she was ordering pizza. Nora is supposed to be keeping the twins out of my hair but we’ll see how that goes.”

“So Sunshine, how long before your ride turns into a pumpkin tonight?” Nino asked as they waited for Alya to unlock the door.

“Eleven,” Adrien replied. “Nathalie’s no fairy godmother, that’s for sure. Although to be honest, I was surprised to even get that much time.”

“Really?” Rose asked. “Your father is very strict, isn’t he?”

“That’s one way to put it,” Adrien replied, sighing. “Anyway, I’m really glad I can be here. I’m looking forward to catching up with everyone. It’s been way too long.”

******

As soon as the group of friends trouped into Alya’s apartment, Marinette went straight to the kitchen to get started on the brownies. 

“Adrien!” Mrs. Cesaire exclaimed as everyone else congregated around the dining table. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you… in person anyway.”

Adrien blushed and laughed. “Yeah, sorry about the billboards, definitely not my idea.”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” she assured him, smiling. “I’m glad you were able to make it tonight.”

“Me too, thanks Mrs. Cesaire,” he replied.

“Please, call me Marlena,” she told him.

“So Adrien, do you have any photo shoots coming up?” Juleka asked.

“I have one for the new line next weekend,” he replied. “Hopefully wearing more clothing this time. Are you doing any modelling?” 

“No,” Juleka replied, shaking her head. “I always get so freaked out. I have no idea how you stay so calm. Your pictures always look so natural.”

“Lots of practice,” Adrien said, reassuringly. “And to be honest, Marinette has been at the last few of my shoots and that really helped. I guess I’ll have to make sure she’s available for my next one.”

“What’s that?” Marinette called as she shoved her brownie pan into the oven and walked over.

“I have a photo shoot next weekend and Vincent was asking if you could come. It’s for the new line.”

“Oh, I’ll be there,” Marinette assented, an appreciative smile spreading across her face.

“I’m sure even if she was busy, she’d cancel everything for that,” Alya said teasingly.

“I can’t argue with you there,” Marinette agreed sheepishly. “You’re absolutely right.”

“Was Vincent the guy who took our class photo that one time?” Juleka asked.

“Yep,” Adrien replied with a smile. “You know, if you wanted to get some headshots done or anything like that, I can talk to him. He won’t mind if you bring Rose either. Whatever makes you comfortable.”

“Ooooh, that would be fun, Juleka! You should do that!” Rose exclaimed.

“Yeah, maybe,” Juleka said shyly. “I’ll think about it.”

“Of course,” Adrien replied easily. “Just let me know.”

“Hello everyone! Hello Birthday Girl!” Otis exclaimed as he came in with the pizza. “I hope you’re all hungry!”

“I’m sure they are,” Marlena said with a laugh. “I’ve never met a teenager who wasn’t. I’m going to get Nora and the twins.”

“So apart from the brownies, what else are you making?” Alya asked Marinette. “You sure brought a lot of stuff.”

“I’m going to make those mini chocolate chip cookies that Nino likes too,” Marinette replied.

“Seriously?” Nino looked delighted. “I haven’t had those in forever. Your Papa needs to start selling them again.”

“I’ll pass that on,” Marinette laughed. “I also have stuff to make truffles. I was going to show anyone who wants to learn how to make those so I brought a lot of chocolate for that.”

“That sounds fun!” Alya exclaimed. “And I’m sensing a theme ingredient here.”

“Yes, once I got started, all I could think of were more things containing chocolate I guess,” Marinette replied.

“I’m not complaining,” Alya assured her. “The brownies already smell delicious.”

“Just wait until she takes them out of the oven,” Adrien grinned.

“You’ve had them before?” Rose asked.

“She made them on Valentine’s Day,” Adrien explained, affectionately pulling Marinette close and kissing the top of her head.

“You know, Alya’s right,” Rose said thoughtfully.

“Generally, yes,” Nino agreed with a grin. “But what are you referring to specifically?”

“She’s trained you well!” Rose teased. “I’m referring to the fact that Adrinette is a very rewarding ship. I admit I was a willing accomplice to many of Marinette’s plans to get your attention in the past, Adrien. I was so happy she was finally able to tell you how she felt. I still remember when Alya shared that Instagram picture of your first date.”

“Who could forget?” Juleka asked. “You squealed so loud, I’m surprised I didn’t go deaf!”

Rose giggled. “Oh yeah, well… I was super-excited.”

“Obviously,” Juleka replied, grinning.

“Adrien do you mind everyone taking such an avid interest in your relationship with Marinette?” Marlena asked curiously.

“Nah, I appreciate anyone who is actually happy we’re together,” he said, giving Marinette another squeeze.

“Why? Who wouldn’t be?” Marlena asked, looking puzzled.

“It’s a short but painful list,” Marinette replied.

“One that I’m not going to waste any time thinking about tonight,” Adrien added. “I’m glad to be among friends right now.”

******

After Marinette put the first tray of chocolate chip cookies in the oven, she fished out a letter A candle from her purse and stuck it in a brownie that she had already put on a plate. She rooted around in her bag some more and found the book of matches she had taken along and carefully lit the candle. Everyone looked up as they heard her strike the match and Alya groaned.

“Marinette!” she exclaimed. “No!”

“Alya!” she smirked teasingly. “Yes!” Everyone laughed at her response before singing Happy Birthday as Alya hid her face in her hands in embarrassment. 

“Make a wiiiish,” Marinette cajoled her playfully as she held the brownie in front of her.

“You’re the worst, girl!” Alya exclaimed, trying to hide her smile. “I better get to eat this brownie!” She quickly puffed out the candle.

“Well of course you do, birthday girl!” Marinette replied, plucking out the candle and handing her plate to her. “Does anyone else want one?” she asked, grinning as everyone nodded enthusiastically.

“Need some help?” Adrien asked as the timer for the cookies went off.

“Sure Gorgeous,” she replied, smiling as Rose sighed dreamily.

“Marinette, this is just… unreal,” Alya groaned. “Brownies are officially my new favorite.”

“I’m glad my twist on birthday cake is a hit,” Marinete replied, grinning as she pulled the first cookie sheet out of the oven and put in the second. She took some of the plated brownies that Adrien had prepared and started passing them out. She went back to transfer the first batch of cookies to her cooling rack as Adrien continued to put brownies on plates.

“Hey Nora! Did you get a brownie yet?” he asked, watching as Alya’s sister tried to keep the twins distracted. “How about Ella and Etta?”

Alya smirked at Marinette knowingly as Adrien brought brownies over to the twins and then quickly returned with a brownie for Nora.

“Looks like you’ve got your hands full,” he observed, grinning at her.

“Yeah,” Nora said gruffly, a faint tinge of pink on her cheeks. “Thanks for distracting them. Sweets are really the only thing that work.”

“Glad to be of service,” Adrien laughed, winking at her playfully before turning to get more brownies.

Alya looked at her sister’s face which was now even pinker and exchanged a glance with Marinette. She tried to stifle a giggle as Alya shot a pointed look at Adrien and mouthed the word “oblivious” to Marinette.

“What are you smiling at?” Adrien asked as he finished distributing the brownies.

“You,” Marinette said, ruffling his hair affectionately. “Thanks for helping me.”

“Of course,” he smiled. 

“Nino, did you want some of these cookies or are you good with the brownie?” Marinette asked.

“I have room for both!” he exclaimed, getting up. “Especially when they’re right out of the oven.”

“Help yourself,” she invited as she started scooping the last portions of dough onto the cookie sheet. She swapped the sheet for the one in the oven as the timer went off again.

“Do you have time to sit down and have a brownie with me now?” Adrien asked.

“Go ahead, Marinette,” Marlena smiled. “I can take these out of the oven when they’re done. Are the ones you just took out ready for the cooling tray?”

“In a minute or so,” Marinette replied. “Thanks Marlena.”

“No problem,” she said cheerfully. “Would you mind sharing your brownie recipe with me?”

“Of course I will!” Marinette exclaimed. “I’ve got a picture of it on my phone. I’ll text it to Alya.”

“How about the cookie recipe?” Nino asked hopefully. 

“That one is in my head,” Marinette laughed. “I’ll be happy to demonstrate it sometime.”

“Maybe you’ll have to host some evening cookie classes at the bakery,” Adrien told her as they sat down together on the couch.

“That sounds like a fun idea,” Marinette said, smiling up at him. “I’ll have to ask Papa but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“Mmm, these are just as good as last time,” Adrien told her after taking a big bite of his brownie.

“They’re pretty straightforward,” Marinette said. “There isn’t much that can go wrong with them.”

“Says the bakery girl,” Rose laughed.

“Rose is right,” Marlena agreed as she transferred cookies to the cooling rack. “You’ve literally grown up in that environment and you have the best possible teachers.”

“That’s for sure,” Adrien agreed. “I’ve learned a lot from Tom. I hope I’ll get to help at the bakery again soon. I really miss it.”

“That’s sweet,” Marlena said, smiling at him. “What happened that means you can’t help right now?”

“My father went and put one of the swimwear billboards just outside the bakery. It seems like the more people see the billboards, the more they feel entitled to approach me, no matter what I’m doing. That isn’t really safe in a space as small as the bakery. Honestly, the way things have been lately, I have a hard time imagining it ever being possible again.”

“That must be very strange, having everything you do under a spotlight,” Otis remarked.

“It is,” Adrien agreed. “It’s not something I would have chosen for myself. I don’t mind modelling but I don’t love it either. I’m glad I’m getting better at it because that does take some of the pressure off.”

“Pressure from whom?” Otis asked.

“My father,” Adrien answered. “He’s not an easy person to please.” 

The timer went off and Marlena took the last cookies out. “Otis, why don’t we leave these youngsters to their party. Nora, go get the twins ready for bed, please. Alya deserves at least a few hours peace on her birthday.”

“Thanks Maman,” Alya said gratefully as Marlena gave her a hug.

“Of course, Happy Birthday, sweetie, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I’ll save some truffles for you and Papa,” Alya promised.

“And us?” Ella asked hopefully as Nora herded her and Etta toward their room.

“Sure,” Alya grinned. “It sounds like I need to make a lot, Marinette.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Marinette assured her. “Let me put all these cookies on my cooling rack and then I’ll get out the ingredients for the truffles.”

*****

After Marinette had finished repacking all her ingredients, everyone returned to the couch with plates of the finished truffles.

“Is it possible to eat too much chocolate?” Alya asked. “Because I can’t seem to stop.”

Adrien laughed as he pulled Marinette into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. “Marinette certainly knows how to test the limits when it comes to eating as much dessert as possible.”

“Hey! I save it for special occasions!” she defended herself.

“So Nino,” Juleka said. “What did you get Alya for her birthday?”

“I know,” Adrien grinned. “Have you given it to her yet?”

“Hey, how do you know?” Rose asked.

“He called me when he was out looking and I helped him a little,” Adrien admitted. “Not a lot, just asked him a few questions to help him decide what he wanted to do.”

Alya smiled and kissed Nino’s cheek. “I should have known you’d get Sunshine involved, babe. He got me this, by the way.” She held up her wrist to display a chunky gold link bracelet with an engraved bar.

“Ooh, that is really cool looking!” Marinette exclaimed as she got up to take a closer look. “I love the design of the links. And engraved messages are so sweet!”

“Both sides are engraved,” Alya said. “The top says Nino ❤ Alya and the bottom…” she flipped it over and Marinette giggled as soon as she saw it.

“Ninoya 4 ever,” she read, winking at Adrien. “Is that what you helped with?”

“Nooo,” Adrien protested. “I didn’t suggest either message. I just talked to him and asked questions about what he wanted to say. He wanted something nice but also something funny so he had to figure out how that would work and what it would say.”

“Awww, you are sweet babe… Ninoya is starting to grow on me,” she admitted.

“If nothing else, I’ve got great memories of that whole trip,” Nino said, hugging Alya to him. “Ninoya is always going to remind me of that.”

“Awww,” Rose cooed. “I have no idea what this Ninoya thing is about but that’s sweet.”

Alya shook her head and pretended to glare at Adrien and Marinette who both smirked back. “It’s all their fault. They came up with it as our ship name when we were in Cyprus. They say whatever we do together is Ninoya Business.”

Juleka laughed. “Ok, that’s pretty good. I guess it’s only fair since you’re the one who came up with Adrinette, right Alya?”

“That’s what we said at the time,” Adrien grinned. “Marinette is the one who came up with it though.”

“So do you want the rest of your presents? I’ve got one for you,” Marinette asked.

“And here I thought the snacks were my present from you girl! What else did you do?”

“I’ll go get it,” Marinette answered.

“Princess, could you grab mine too? I left it by the table,” Adrien asked.

“Sure,” she agreed, grabbing both bags and bringing them over.

“We made something together,” Rose said, retrieving a bag from the side of the couch.

Alya grinned as Marinette and Rose gave her the bags before returning to their seats. Adrien promptly pulled Marinette back into his lap and nuzzled her neck.

“You smell like chocolate,” he murmured, squeezing her gently to him.

“I’m not surprised,” she murmured back, shivering slightly as he brushed his lips across the back of her neck.

“Rose! Juleka! This is amazing! Thank you!” Alya exclaimed, unfolding a large piece of bright purple fabric which had lots of pictures of her and her friends quilted on it.

“There are loops on the top so you can hang it on the wall if you want,” Rose explained as she snuggled closer to Juleka. “I’m glad you like it. Juleka and I had a lot of fun making it.”

“That is such an amazing idea!” Marinette said enthusiastically. “I’ve never seen a fabric photo collage.”

“I saw one online and thought we could probably do something like that. We watched some tutorials about printing on fabric and it was actually not that difficult,” Rose explained.

“I love it,” Alya said, smiling. “I’m definitely hanging this in my room.” She picked up Marinette’s bag next.

“That one is from me,” Marinette told her, smiling.

“Ooh,” Alya said as she pulled out a pile of soft jersey fabric. “Not orange this time,” she observed as she unfolded the cobalt blue material. “Wow, this is so pretty! Girl, you are doing wonders for my pajama collection.”

“That’s my goal,” Marinette replied. “I love pajamas. I’d probably wear them to school if I could get away with it.”

“I dare you,” Adrien grinned at her mischievously.

“I will if you will,” she replied, giggling.

“Do I get to pick which ones?” he asked, kissing the top of her head.

“You know what? I’ll make matching ones just for the occasion,” she said.

“Ok, this better happen!” Alya exclaimed.

“Maybe the last day of school,” Adrien suggested. “What do you think Princess?”

“Sure, why not?” she replied. “But it’s a surprise for the rest of the class, ok?”

“Of course,” Rose said. “That is going to be amazing.”

“You know, you could always wear your onesies,” Alya said teasingly.

“Nooo, I don’t think so,” Adrien laughed. “Marinette is way too distracting in hers.”

“Oh really?” Alya asked mischievously. “And why’s that?”

“Ah come on, Alya. You’ve made enough videos of Chat Noir by now. What’s the main feature of his suit?” Adrien asked teasingly as Marinette blushed.

“Well, I guess the bell…” Alya said thoughtfully. “And the… oh…” she giggled as she figured it out.

“What?” Rose demanded. “This isn’t fair. What is it?”

“Duh, Rose,” Juleka smirked. “He has that zipper down the front of his suit.”

“Exactly,” Adrien said, his eyes twinkling. “She’s the cutest kitty ever but also…”

“Meow!” Juleka finished as she and Rose both giggled.

“Damn Agreste,” Alya said. “You’re not as wholesome as you look are you? So what did _you_ get me?”

“Thanks Alya,” he replied dryly. “Always here to keep my ego in check. And you’ll just have to open your present if you want to know what it is. Be thankful _I_ didn’t attempt to make you something.”

“Well somebody’s got to do it,” Alya grinned at him as she sifted through the tissue paper. “And I’m confident it won’t be Marinette.”

“True,” Marinette conceded, smiling.

“Awww,” Alya exclaimed as she pulled out a dusty rose colored baseball hat with “Ladyblogger” embroidered on the front. “This is adorable. I’ve never seen one like it before! What little Ladyblogger stuff I’ve seen is always colossally cheesy knock off shit which pisses me off since clearly no one licenses from me.”

“I know,” Adrien grinned. “I saw some of that stuff a few weeks ago and was offended on your behalf. I had this custom made. Have you ever looked into selling your own merch?”

“Not really,” Alya shrugged. “Do you think anyone would buy it?”

“If people are selling unlicensed stuff on the street, I’d say so,” Adrien replied. “You should look into it.”

“That’s a good idea,” Alya said. “Thanks Sunshine! And thanks for the hat. This really is cute.”

“I’m glad you like it,” he told her, smiling.

“Have you seen all the unlicensed stuff with you on it lately, Adrien?” Juleka asked, grinning.

Adrien groaned. “That’s a thing? Really?”

“Oh yes,” Rose said. “There was a guy selling stuff right under your billboard by the bakery the other day but the police made him pack up.”

“Glad I missed that,” Adrien replied. “What was he selling?”

“T-shirts,” Juleka answered. “There might have been some other stuff too. I didn’t get close because the police officer was already telling him off.”

Adrien shook his head. “Why does my life have to be so weird?” he asked plaintively. His phone chirped with a text message. “Ah damn, what time is it?” he said, reaching into his shirt pocket. “Eleven, of course. Well I guess I better get going. Gorilla is outside waiting.”

“I’ll go with you,” Marinette said. “I’m working in the bakery tomorrow morning plus I have that box of ingredients to bring back home.”

“If you’re ok leaving now, I can definitely have Gorilla drop you off,” Adrien replied, letting her get up off his lap.

“Thanks for coming, both of you,” Alya said. “This has been really fun.”

“It was my pleasure!” Marinette exclaimed. “I’m glad I was finally able to make you some snacks again. Enjoy the rest of your birthday!”

“Yeah, Happy Birthday Alya,” Adrien said, taking Marinette’s hand. “See you later!”

******

Let me help you with your stuff,” Adrien offered as they stopped outside the bakery.

“Thanks Gorgeous, I appreciate that,” Marinette replied as Gorilla opened the door for her.

“I’m just going to carry this box inside,” Adrien said to Gorilla as he hopped out after her. Gorilla nodded and got back in the car.

“Where do you want this?” he murmured as she let them both in.

“On the table but we need to be really quiet. I don’t want to wake up my parents.” she replied softly. He nodded and waited for her to open the door to the living area before creeping in quietly and setting the box down before coming back out. Marinette smiled at him as she let the door shut gently.

“Were you ok about... what I said about the onesie?” he asked. 

Marinette laughed quietly. “Of course. We were among friends and Alya was teasing you. Honestly, when you two get going, I never know what I’m going to hear. Anyway, it felt nice to hear you say that in front of our friends. I mean… they know this isn’t… a one-sided thing anymore but what you said…” she trailed off. “I don’t know if I’m making any sense. But it did feel good.”

“It does make sense although that didn’t occur to me,” Adrien said. “I suppose… I’m not exactly sure where the boundaries are on what I can say to you privately, what I can say publicly and what I can say among friends and I felt like I was pushing that a little when I said that… but I couldn’t figure out how to get out of the conversation once it started. But I definitely don’t think we should wear those onesies to school. Partially because you are a very sexy kitty but also for other obvious reasons.”

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed. “You are right about that.”

Adrien sighed. “I guess I better go. I’ll see you tomorrow for our trip to the gym if nothing else.”

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. “See you then, Adrien. I love you.”

Adrien smiled and kissed her again before reluctantly letting her go. “I love you too, Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when Alya’s birthday is meant to be. I kind of liked the idea of it being pretty close to Marinette’s. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	98. Chapter 98

It was Sunday afternoon and Marinette was helping her Maman finish clearing up lunch when Adrien came into the living area.

“Hey!” he said, walking over to give Marinette a hug. “Fencing got cancelled at the last minute so Gorilla took me here instead. Sorry for the lack of notice. They literally called me as we were driving away from my house. I was afraid if I went back in, I’d end up having to explain that to Nathalie and she’d probably tell me to practice piano instead or something.”

“You really don’t need to apologize for that!” Marinette exclaimed. “I’m glad to see you. Alya is out with Nino and I’m done with all my projects so I have absolutely no plans.”

“Well, selfishly I’m glad of that I guess,” Adrien said, smiling at her. “Although I’m sorry it’s so hard for me to guarantee much time together. Things are very tense at home.”

“Really? What’s the matter dear?” Sabine asked in concern.

“I’ve been seeing my father just… pacing around… or sitting in his office by himself. He doesn’t talk to me… although sometimes he mutters to himself. He just seems to be lost in his own little world… and Nathalie is scrambling around trying to make everything seem fine to all the Gabriel staff and the suppliers. If she talks to me, she’s usually so distracted that it’s hard to even understand what she’s saying but if I ask any questions, she gets very impatient with me. Whatever is going on, I hope they figure it out. The idea that I might have to live with this for another half a year until I turn eighteen is really depressing.”

“I’m so sorry, dear,” Sabine replied sympathetically. “You shouldn’t have to live with that. I feel like everything that has happened to you has forced you to grow up quickly in a lot of ways. You should be out having fun with your friends, not worrying about your father’s mental health. Does he seem like he might… become dangerous?”

“Not that I can tell,” Adrien replied. “But that… confrontational side, it seems to come out of nowhere… for me anyway.”

“Let me re-emphasize that if anything like that happens, leave. Come here as quickly as you can… whatever the time, ok?” Sabine told him, giving him a hug.

“Ok,” he replied softly, hugging her back. “Thank you Sabine.”

“Of course dear,” she said. “Tom and I have discussed this at length and we wish we could do more but we’re very afraid of endangering you further. Tom feels badly about what you ended up going through after his chat with Gabriel.”

“He shouldn’t. He did the right thing,” Adrien assured her. “It’s the same as me taking Noah to the bar. Celine felt bad about it but it was the right thing for me to do. I couldn’t control what Noah decided to do as a result but I don’t regret what I did. I only wish I’d been capable of doing the same for Marinette that evening but I guess Celine was there to help and so was Frederic. It meant a lot to me that Tom was brave enough to confront my father. Very few people ever do. And who knows? Maybe my father is keeping what Tom said in mind. It’s been a few weeks and he hasn’t confronted me yet.”

“Thank you Adrien. I’ll tell him you said that,” Sabine said.

“Please do,” Adrien replied, smiling at her.

“Speaking of Tom, I better get down there,” Sabine said. “Thanks for helping me clear up, Marinette.”

“Of course!” she exclaimed. “Come on Adrien, let’s go up to my room.”

******

So we have lots of time, did you want to meditate?” Marinette asked as she shut the trap door behind them.

“Definitely,” Adrien said, looking determined. “I need to do everything I can to end this. It’s the only way I can cope in that house, knowing how much work we are doing to bring down Hawk Moth. The way he’s acting… and feeling so certain… it’s really unsettling. I mean… what would he do if he knew who _I_ was?”

Marinette shuddered. “He can’t find out. I’ve been wondering lately if something like that might have happened with Chat Blanc… but I still don’t know why he was able to akumatize you.”

“Believe me, that’s been on my mind as well,” Adrien replied. “Whether or not he knew my identity, we know that my father akumatized me and you fixed it.”

“So do you have something in mind for our meditation today?” Marinette asked.

“I think so,” he said quietly. “For better or worse, all this time alone has given me a lot of time to think about things and it’s so… oppressive at home, I end up thinking about things like fear and insecurity and trying to make those thoughts more specific so I can actually talk to you about it.” 

“I’ve been considering that sort of thing too,” Marinette admitted. “What Tikki said about us ascribing more power to negative emotions, it really made me think.”

“Sounds like we are on the same page then,” Adrien said as he went over and sat on the chaise.

“Yeah, I guess so,” she agreed. “I hope it doesn’t make me feel really sad though.”

“There is that,” Adrien replied. “But I have to trust you enough to say these things. It’s as simple as that.”

Marinette nodded in agreement as she went to retrieve the Miraculous box. “Hello Wayzz,” she greeted the turtle Kwami when he appeared.

“Hello Guardian,” he replied, his tone as serious as ever. “I’ll go keep watch. Good luck.”

“Thanks,” she replied. “Tikki, spots on!”

“Plagg, claws out!” Adrien said, letting his transformation wash over him as he sat on the chaise.

“Hi Kitty,” Ladybug said softly as she sat down across from him and took his hands. “Do you want me to go first?”

“No, that’s ok,” Chat replied. “You’ve had to coax me quite a bit lately when it comes to talking about things. I think… I think I need to go first if that’s ok.”

“Of course it is,” Ladybug replied. “I really want to know what’s on your mind. I always do.”

“Thank you Bug,” Chat said as he took a deep breath and let it out. He could feel the energy channeling through him as he began to say the words that had until recently, been elusive to him. “It’s taken me awhile to figure all this out but I think these are feelings that have been with me for a long time… even before I knew who you were. When I would experience these feelings then, I wondered if I should even want to know who you were because then… you’d have to know who I was too. And I’ve carried these fears with me ever since without really being able to identify what they were. Now.. I can say that I worried then that even if you ever accepted the way I felt about you that... since I didn’t grow up in a normal way, I wouldn’t be able to be a normal boyfriend, capable of giving you the things you needed and deserved from a relationship. Even now… I’m afraid that I’ll do something wrong and hurt you so much… that you’ll leave. I worry that I might not even realize what I’d done until it was too late. I don’t even know what would be worse.. That you’d be gone or that I’d have to live with knowing I’d hurt you that badly.”

“Oh Chat,” Ladybug said as she felt the true weight of his insecurities--cold and heavy in contrast to the roaring warmth of their bond. “You are… the most loving, sweet person I have ever known and I love you with all my heart. I know there is nothing you would deliberately do to hurt me and even if you accidentally hurt me… or I accidentally hurt you, I’m not going to leave. We’re going to talk about it and we’re going to fix it. I promise. You are always going to be my Adrien and I’m always going to be your Marinette. Nothing can change that.”

Chat looked at her, feeling her love rushing through him, comforting the aching fear he had been holding onto for so long. “Thank you,” he said quietly, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. “It was a relief to say that and feel you accept the way I felt.. I needed to feel your reassurance more than anything… so again… thank you.”

“I will always be here because I love you and I can accept anything you say with that love,” Ladybug told him. “Now, it’s my turn…” She took a deep breath and let it out before continuing. “My biggest fear is that if anything ever happened that meant I couldn’t be Ladybug anymore that maybe… I wouldn’t be as special to you. I’d just be silly chaotic Marinette again and not a heroic, capable person. I worry that you’d be disappointed that you waited for me and then I… couldn’t be what you expected.”

“Ladybug,” Chat sighed, lightly caressing her hands with his thumbs. “I didn’t fall in love with your mask. I fell in love with you. It was the best day of my life finding out you were Marinette. A few times I hoped it could be true because… it did occur to me.. But you managed to deflect my suspicions and.. I was disappointed… I wanted it to be you. I felt deeply conflicted because I wanted it so much and I couldn’t resolve completely in my mind what I would do if it wasn’t so I convinced myself to just be friends with you as Marinette and appreciate that because I had to keep the faith in my connection to the person that Ladybug was, no matter what. But I slipped sometimes.. I called you Everyday Ladybug… I dealt with Lila… and I tried to convince myself that I couldn’t love you because I loved Ladybug… do you see what I mean when I say it was the best day ever learning your identity? And to learn that you wanted to be with me? It has taken me months to realize the full extent of what I felt that day. You will always be my Ladybug even if you have to stop. I’ll stop too if that ever happens and we’ll choose new people because I will always be your Chat Noir and you will always be my Ladybug.”

“You have no idea how happy… and relieved I am to hear you say that,” Ladybug said, tears sparkling as they fell from her blue eyes.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I do,” Chat smiled. “I can feel your emotions so clearly right now.”

“I suppose so,” she replied. “I can feel yours too.”

Chat looked around, suddenly realizing how much light was already around them. Ladybug was taking deep breaths as the streaks of light arced around her and the beginnings of a sphere began to form.

“I have an idea,” Chat said. “Let me try something…” he paused, closed his eyes and took a breath. “I will always be your Chat Noir and you will always be my Ladybug…” he fell silent but continued to repeat the thought internally, allowing everything he was feeling to pour into the energy flow.

“I will always be your Marinette… and you will always be my Adrien,” Ladybug said softly, closing her eyes as she too began to repeat the words in her mind. They sat together in silence, the energy roaring louder than ever before. They could feel the light growing and soon its brightness was discernible even through their closed eyes. 

“Ladybug,” Chat finally said. “You should open your eyes.”

“Ok,” she agreed, cautiously opening her eyes, her hands still clutching his. “Oh,” she sighed as she took in the bright white sphere, totally encasing them, sparking pink in spots as different strands connected. “Chat…we’ve… we’ve done it!”

“We have,” he smiled, his expression a mixture of excitement and relief. “It feels amazing to me but how are you?”

“I feel like I’m about to be launched into space or something,” she admitted. “I’m trying to pay attention to what I’m feeling. What you said… it reassured me so much. I want to make sure I connect your words with the feeling.”

“I know what you mean,” he said. “I’m trying to do the same.” They both sat quietly, looking at each other intently.

“I think I need to de-transform,” she said after a few more minutes.

“I’m not surprised,” he said. “I think it’s incredible how much you’ve been able to withstand today.”

They smiled at each other as they let go of each other’s hands. Unlike their previous attempts, the sphere did not immediately dissipate like the light had before.

“Plagg, claws in,” Chat said. The light diminished slightly as he de-transformed.

“Tikki, spots off,” Ladybug added and they both laughed in delight as the sphere around them dimmed a little more and a small ball of light came to rest in Marinette’s hand.

“Huh,” Plagg said. “Would you look at that!”

“Normally, Chat would still be transformed and this would be the power-up point,” Marinette said. “I guess since we both severed the energy flow, she should slowly lose the charge? I’m not sure.”

“Do you want me to transform again?” Adrien asked. “I can message Master Liu. It’s not that late at the temple yet.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Marinette agreed, gently cradling the ball of light containing Tikki in her hand.

“Plagg, claws out!” he said, laughing at Plagg’s muffled groan as he was sucked back into the Miraculous. He got out his communicator and started typing a message to Master Liu. “We finally achieved Miraculous Light but didn’t do the power up. Will Tikki emerge from the ball of light on her own? Also, will the sphere we made around us go away on its own?” he said aloud as he typed the message.

“That sums it up,” Marinette agreed. They sat together, waiting in anticipation for the monk’s reply.

“There it is!” he exclaimed as his screen lit up. “He says ‘Congratulations, that is a huge achievement. The light surrounding Tikki will dissipate slowly over a few hours. If Ladybug needs to transform, Tikki can still go into the Miraculous without the power up but it will be a huge adrenaline rush for Ladybug. As for the sphere, with no energy charging it, it should be completely gone in a few minutes.”

“Noted,” Marinette grinned. “And I can see what he means, the sphere is much dimmer now.”

“He also says we can come practice but I think that would be very difficult at the moment,” Chat said.

“I agree, that would probably require quite a bit of time where no one could realize we were missing. You’d have to spend the night really.” Marinette said.

“Which would be unlikely unless my father was gone… and I’m not sure I want to go to the temple and practice if there’s a chance he’ll show up while we are doing that.” Chat replied.

“Good point,” she said.

“The energy keeps changing but I can still sense it,” Wayzz said as he phased through the trap door. His eyes settled on the ball of light in Marinette’s hands and the remnants of the sphere around them and his tiny face lit up in a big smile. “Congratulations to both of you! I will return outside until I can no longer feel the energy.”

“Thank you, Wayzz. I really appreciate that,” Marinette replied, carefully placing the ball containing Tikki on her desk.

“Yeah, thank you Wayzz,” Chat said with a smile. “Plagg, claws in!”

“Ugh kid, make up your mind!” Plagg protested as soon as he reappeared.

“Let me go get you some Camembert, Plagg,” Marinette said soothingly. “I’ll be right back.”

“You better hurry! I feel faint after all those… feelings,” he said, wrinkling his tiny nose.

“Awww, you’re so cute when you do that!” Marinette exclaimed, scritching one of his ears.

Plagg let out a long-suffering sigh. “I guess you can call me cute since you’re Ladybug. But seriously… cheese.”

Marinette laughed. “Ok, ok, I’ll go get you your cheese, you adorable wittle kitty.” She finished by making kissing noises at him.

“Nooo,” Plagg grumbled, a horrified expression on his face as she left the room, still laughing.

“Ugh,” Adrien groaned, flopping back on the chaise. “It really should scare me how much I love that girl. She is just so amazing.”

“Just as well she turned Tikki into a lightbulb or I’d have to sit here and listen to her cooing at you on top of everything else,” Plagg said. “And I’m pretty sure your sappiness is more than enough for me, kid.”

Adrien laughed. “Lucky for you, I can’t kiss her right now because that’s exactly what I want to be doing. Poor Tikki might never escape her little light ball if I did though.”

Plagg grinned. “I’m sure glad I don’t get charged up. It sounds kind of annoying to me.”

“I wouldn’t mind experiencing it, even just once. Maybe post Hawk Moth we can try a Kwami Swap,” Adrien mused.

“I’m pretty sure she’d do unspeakable things to you if you did,” Plagg said, shuddering. “She did warn me.”

“She did, didn’t she?” Adrien asked, laughing. “Post Hawk Moth, she can do whatever she wants.”

“What’s this?” Marinette asked as she returned with a plate containing several wedges of cheese. “Here you go, Plagg, I think this should keep you busy for a few minutes.”

“Marinette!” Plagg sighed rapturously. “Look at all that cheese. What a beautiful sight!”

“Glad to be of service you cutie wittle kitty,” she crooned.

“Please, no more,” he begged. “I’d hate to waste perfectly good Camembert by stuffing it in my ears.”

“Ok, I’ll stop,” she winked at him as she sat down next to Adrien who was still laying on the chaise. “So I can do whatever I want post Hawk Moth… what does that mean?”

Adrien grinned as he reached up and took her hand. “Come snuggle with me please,” he asked.

“Just snuggling,” she told him, grinning back as she laid down next to him, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

“I know,” he replied. “The last thing Tikki needs is getting even more charged up. “I was just saying someday I’d like to feel what it’s like to be the one retaining the energy. Maybe we can try a Kwami Swap after we take down Hawk Moth.”

“Sure,” Marinette agreed. “It would be fun to try.”

“Plagg’s worried you’ll do naughty things to me though,” he told her, playfully tickling her back.

“It’s a valid concern,” she replied, smiling as she ran her hand lightly across his collarbone. “I do like wielding your Miraculous. It’s a lot of fun.”

“Yours is fun too although a lot more pressure,” he replied.

“Yeah, it is a lot of pressure,” she said. “I’m used to it now.”

Adrien smiled as she continued to make soothing circles across his chest. “You’re making me sleepy, Bug.”

“Good,” she yawned. “Because I’m sleepy too.”

Adrien smiled and squeezed her to him, enjoying the warmth of her body against him. “I love you so much,” he murmured, his eyes feeling heavier and heavier.

“I love you too,” she replied, reaching up to stroke his face as he closed his eyes.

“Sappy little kittens,” Plagg muttered as he watched them fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone was pointing out that they end up napping together a lot. Lol.. well here they are again! I think it would be pretty exhausting to be them and that they sleep better together so naps would be hard to resist. 😴
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have been working to this particular moment for awhile!


	99. Chapter 99

“Hey Princess,” Adrien greeted Marinette as she got into the car on Saturday. “Thank you so much for coming.”

“Of course!” she exclaimed with a smile. “I wouldn’t miss it. Especially since I’ve only seen you at school and the gym this week. I hate that you’ve had to spend so much time at home.”

“Yeah, it’s been pretty bleak. I’ve just been staying in my room as much as I can. I’ve taken a lot of showers just for the sake of the noise. The sound of the water gives me something to focus on instead of worrying about stuff.”

Marinette sighed as she leaned against him, resting her hand on his leg. “I’m glad we have the time at the gym anyway. I loved snuggling with you in the steam room.”

“Me too,” he smiled. “Definitely the highlight of my week. I do have some good news though. Nathalie told me she wants me out of the house all day next Saturday. I asked about my lessons and they’re all cancelled. She wouldn’t tell me why and really, I don’t want to know. But I’ve got a really good idea for a date to take you out on if you’re interested.”

“If I’m interested!” Marinette laughed. “I’d absolutely love to spend the day with you… and a Saturday! That is amazing!”

“If you’re working that morning, I’ll probably see if Nino is busy or not,” Adrien said.

“That’s a good idea,” Marinette said. “You two don’t get to hang out much.”

“Yeah, apart from school and Alya’s party, I only spend time with him online,” Adrien agreed. “I’ve been playing games with him whenever I can get away with it. We actually both got a PC game because then it’s less obvious to Nathalie that I’m playing video games since I use my computer for lots of things.”

“Very smart,” Marinette grinned.

“Thanks,” Adrien grinned back. “I keep a book and a notebook open so it looks like homework. She almost never checks on me but when she did, it worked like a charm.”

Gorilla snorted with laughter as he drove.

“I guess you don’t mind my deceiving Nathalie that much, huh Gorilla?” he asked.

Gorilla shook his head and chuckled as he pulled up outside of a building.

“Thanks,” he grinned. “I’m glad to have you on my side. I don’t know how I’d navigate any of this without you Gorilla, frequently literally.”

Gorilla smiled and nodded in acknowledgement before getting out of the car. Adrien peered out of the window.

“Well, this is the studio,” he said. “No outdoor shots today.”

“Do you know anything about the shoot today?” Marinette asked as they got out of the car.

“Nope,” Adrien replied. “It’s the new line. That’s all I know. But it’s Vincent and the style team so I think it’ll be fun, especially with you along.”

“Aww, I’ve been looking forward to it,” Marinette assured him. 

Adrien smiled and took her hand as they went inside. “Hi!” he greeted the receptionist at the front desk.

“Hello,” she replied with a smile. “Everyone is in the big room at the end of the corridor. Just go on through.

“Thanks,” he said, giving Marinette’s hand a squeeze. “Come on Princess, let’s see what I’m in for today.”

******

“Bella Ragazza!” Vincent exclaimed as they walked in. “And Adrien! My boy, it’s been awhile.”

“It’s nice to see you, Vincent,” Adrien replied with a big smile. “What’s the plan for today?”

“I think I’ll leave that to Celine to explain,” Vincent said. “She’s over in the dressing room.” He gestured at a door a few meters away.”

“Thanks,” Adrien replied, leaning down to kiss the top of Marinette’s head. “We’ll see you in a little while then I guess!”

Vincent nodded before heading off to the set, which was hidden away by several hanging pieces of fabric.

“Hello you two!” Celine greeted them enthusiastically as they entered the dressing room. “Did Vincent tell you anything about our plans for the day?”

“Nope,” Adrien said with a grin. “He told us to come see you. It sounded like he wanted you to explain what’s happening.”

“Well,” Celine said, an excited expression on her face. “We decided to reserve the studio for the rest of the day. From what we understand, your father is… not very well and it sounds like you’ve been stuck at home a lot. So we’ll do the shoot and then we’re going to goof off for a bit… and then we’ll get dinner delivered and then I’m sorry but I will have to send you home at that point because that is as long as I could keep you without rousing any suspicions.”

Adrien laughed. “Thanks Sis! That’s good news to me! And don’t worry, we have our Saturday night trip to the gym this evening so it sounds like I’m going to get a pretty good break today.”

“Great,” Celine said warmly. “I’m really glad to hear that.”

“When you say goof off, what do you mean exactly?” Marinette asked, curiously.

“Well Doll, I’m glad you asked,” Celine said with a grin. “I have big plans for you. Once we’ve got the pictures we’re actually meant to be taking, I thought we’d have some fun getting pictures of you together. I’ve got a couple of outfits for you to choose from and we’ll do your hair and makeup. And don’t worry, for now we won’t mention any of this outside of the studio. If for some reason, you want to use the photos for something, just let us know but for now, this is just for fun.”

“Wow,” Marinette managed. “And everyone is ok with going to that level of effort?”

“Truly, we wish we could do more,” Peridot chimed in. “I know Nathalie is trying to cover for Gabriel but… I think she’s in over her head.”

_‘Probably more true than anyone could imagine,’_ Marinette thought to herself, grimly.

“Peridot is right,” Mimi agreed. “We all feel powerless and even though we know this isn’t technically our business, we don’t want to ignore it and this was an opportunity to do something, so we decided to take it.”

“Well, I really appreciate it,” Adrien said softly. “It means a lot that you would go to so much effort. It’s been a hard week and this… is a very nice surprise.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Celine smiled. “Marinette, you can come sit down with me while Peridot and Mimi do their thing with Adrien.”

“Ok,” she agreed as they sat down in the director chairs nearby. “So am I wearing the outfit from Fashion Week or something else?”

“Something else,” Celine said, grinning. “I have two outfits for you to choose from. No fishnets this time though, sorry Adrien.”

“That’s fine,” he replied, smirking slightly as Mimi worked on his hair. “She kept the pair from Fashion Week and wore them to school this week.”

“Oh really?” Celine asked excitedly. “What did you wear them with, Doll?”

“I have this sort of nineties overall miniskirt thing made out of black wide wale corduroy that Margot helped me alter. It was really boxy but now it’s a lot more fitted. I wore it with a pink baby doll t-shirt and my black ankle boots. Alya took a picture of me and put it on her Instagram.”

“Ooh, I want to see!” Celine exclaimed, getting out her phone. “Oh my gosh, look at you Doll! I’m not surprised Adrien was a fan of this. Your legs look amazing.”

“Thanks,” Marinette laughed. “I’m glad Margot showed me how to fix that skirt.”

“So am I,” Adrien agreed, a mischievous grin on his face. “Marinette’s been getting to school ten minutes early every day this week and that outfit was a fun surprise.”

“Is Chloe still causing you any problems now that you’re back at school?” Celine asked.

“Not since Adrien got in her face a few weeks ago,” Marinette answered.

“What?” Celine asked, in surprise, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Adrien sighed. “She came into class when I was… kissing Marinette and told her it would never last. After everything else, I just… well I tried not to get angry but I didn’t back down and I told her I was done trying to be friends with her. Then she ran out as the rest of our classmates came in and got herself akumatized again.”

“Huh, I didn’t know she got akumatized again,” Peridot said. “This is after the Queen of Paris thing?”

“Yep, we all had to evacuate because she was on school property and Miss Bustier wouldn’t allow Alya to go in and record. Usually she finds a way to sneak in but I guess Miss Bustier wouldn’t let her out of her sight,” Adrien explained.

“I don’t even know what to say about Chloe anymore,” Celine said with a sigh. “She just never gets any better.”

“I know,” Marinette agreed. “She’s either getting herself or someone else akumatized.”

“I’m just glad she got her own hair person,” Mimi said. “I don’t miss dealing with her. Peridot, I’m done by the way if you want to get started.”

“Great,” Peridot said, taking her spot and getting to work. “I’m glad she got her own makeup person too.”

“It’s too bad she still wears Gabriel for so many things. As the senior stylist, I’m stuck with her,” Celine sighed.

“I’m looking forward to graduating and not having to be in school with her every single day,” Marinette said.

“Same,” Adrien agreed fervently, grinning as Marinette giggled.

“Peridot, are you doing the same look as you did for the show?” Marinette asked.

“Very similar although I’ve made it a little less dramatic since this is for a photo shoot instead of being up on what is basically a brightly lit stage.” Peridot answered. “I’ll be doing the same look for you although I have to admit it pains me to put anything on your skin.”

“You work with so many people, Peridot. Is my skin really that good?” Marinette asked.

“Yes,” Peridot answered . “Honestly, Marinette, I don’t know what you do to take care of it or if it’s just good genes but your skin is really pretty.”

“Thanks,” Marinette replied, blushing slightly. “I don’t know that I do anything exceptional to take care of it. I have a face wash that I like and I use high spf moisturizer every day. That’s basically it.”

“Well, keep doing what you’re doing because it’s beautiful!” Peridot said. “I’m going to do your eyes now Adrien so stop making so many cute expressions. You need to keep very still.”

“I will if you stop talking about how pretty my girlfriend is,” he grinned.

Celine laughed. “You better save those expressions for the photographer, Babe.

“Once I finish his eyes, I’m done,” Peridot said as she carefully lined one of his eyes.

“I guess I better get his first outfit ready,” Celine said.

“Oooh, do I get to see this time?” Marinette asked.

“You might as well,” Celine agreed. “Come on Doll, I think you’re going to like this.”

*****

“You and these damn see-through shirts,” Adrien complained good naturedly, as he smoothed his hands over the flowy dress shirt that was a few shades darker than the one he had worn on the runway “Just why, Sis?”

“Maybe you haven’t been reading the recent commentary on Fashion Week but you kind of set the city on fire with those shirts,” Celine grinned.

“Why? There are billboards everywhere with me wearing far less,” Adrien protested.

“Yeah, well, whatever you’ve been doing at the gym, it’s treating you right,” Celine said teasingly.

“Seriously?” Adrien asked. “I don’t look that much different do I?”

“Uh, yes,” Marinette told him. “Have you not looked in a mirror lately?” 

“I don’t know,” he said, blushing. “I don’t look that hard… I didn’t realize the results of that already showed that much.”

“Well, they do,” Celine said. “Even more so now… I guess that’s another month’s worth of exercise, huh Babe?”

“Ugh… that isn’t why… that isn’t why I go to the gym,” Adrien replied, blushing even more. “I’ve been trying to build strength in case…” he paused.

“In case what, sweetie?” Celine asked, noticing his troubled expression.

“In case… things really go bad with Father,” Adrien finally admitted. “After I… we told him we were together, he was ok about it even though I had waited four weeks to say anything. Then later that night…” he paused again.

Celine looked at him in concern. “What happened Babe? Does anyone know about it?”

“Marinette and her family know,” he answered softly. “I was asleep and he woke me up in the middle of the night, holding me down by my arms in bed. He said he could be one person in public and someone else when no one was around. He left bruises on my arms from it. It never happened again but I bought some weights and started doing some exercises at home and I decided in the new year that would be a good way to spend time with Marinette and get strong enough that I could defend myself. I don’t.. I still don’t want to hurt him but I’d like to know I was strong enough to fight him off… if I had to.”

“Oh my god,” Celine said, sinking into one of the director chairs and starting to cry. “Oh my god Adrien, I’m so sorry. I had no idea.”

“Hey Sis, please don’t cry,” he said, leaning over to hug her. “It’s ok, Peridot, Mimi... I don’t think I picked a good moment to talk about this.”

“I think we’re all just… thankful that you trust us enough to tell us,” Mimi said softly.

“I wouldn’t expect any of you to have had any idea about this. I never said anything to even really hint at it because I didn’t know what might come next and I didn’t want to escalate things. He had never done anything like that before and he’s never physically hurt me again since but… I don’t trust him so I’m not going to pretend like I think he definitely wouldn’t try. Maybe he will, maybe he won’t. I don’t know.”

“That’s just so… dreadful,” Peridot sighed, looking sick. “I can’t believe this is what you’re living with.

“It’s so much worse than I thought,” Celine sniffled in agreement.

“It… isn’t good,” he admitted. “I really don’t know what to expect but believe me I’m trying to prepare myself to… escape if I have to. Although really, I’d prefer he’d snap out of… whatever this is.”

“I’m sure you would,” Celine said, wiping her eyes. “You and I can both remember what he used to be like and this… I never would have imagined he’d become so unstable.”

“I know,” Adrien replied softly. “It’s been a gradual descent but looking back, it’s also been a constant one and I fear that the bottom is the only place he’s heading. I don’t know how to stop it and I don’t know what that will look like when it happens.”

“It’s so unfair,” Celine said. “I can’t believe this has been… pretty much your entire life as a teenager. It breaks my heart.”

“There have been plenty of good things too, Sis,” Adrien said, hugging Marinette close. “I was lonely even before Mother went a lot of the time. Who even knows if I would really have met you for that matter. I miss her and I wish things were different and this will sound crazy to you probably but I feel less isolated than I ever have before because I know there are so many people trying to help me and caring for me even when I’m by myself in the house. I am thankful to Marinette in particular about that because I never considered it and now I think about it all the time.”

Celine sighed and got up to give him a hug. “All of you go on ahead,” she told them. “Sorry Adrien, I didn’t mean to get so upset. I don’t want to make things any worse for you.”

“I promise, you’re not,” Adrien assured her. “It’s ok to get upset about it. You wouldn’t be upset if it didn’t matter to you and it means a lot that it does. All this effort, all this support… it reflects how you feel and that really helps me.”

“You are so sweet, Babe,” Celine sighed. “I’ll be right out. I don’t want to hold up the shoot.”

“Come on hot stuff,” Marinette said playfully as she took his hand. “Let’s give Celine some space.”

“Yeah, ok,” he agreed, letting her lead him out of the dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be a continuation of the shoot. 😊


	100. Chapter 100

“Adrien!” Vincent exclaimed, his eyes gleaming in delight. “Goodness boy, what has your little Bella been feeding you at that bakery of hers?”

Adrien laughed. “I’m going to get teased about this all day, aren’t I?” he asked. “I joined a gym with Marinette after we got back from Cyprus so we’d have somewhere to spend time together other than school. I conveniently left the part out that I was having Marinette come along when I asked Nathalie to add it to my schedule. I’ve been doing a lot of strength training but as much as I feel stronger, I didn’t realize the results were so visible.”

“Bella Ragazza,” Vincent chuckled. “I see you shaking your head.”

“Who wouldn’t love this guy?” she asked, looking at him affectionately. “He jokes about his friends keeping him humble but honestly, I don’t think he needs the help.”

“Awww,” Adrien blushed. “I do appreciate people who can remind me not to take myself too seriously. And I enjoy it really. Alya and Nino like to tease both of us but I think we give as good as we get.”

“True,” Marinette laughed. “We’ve even managed to sell them on Ninoya.”

“What’s this about Ninoya?” Celine asked as she came out of the dressing room. “That’s the silly ship name you came up with for Alya and Nino, right?”

“That’s right, Sis,” Adrien grinned. “Nino got Alya an engraved bracelet for her birthday and one side says Nino ❤ Alya and the other side says Ninoya 4 ever.”

“Ha!” Celine laughed. “What did Alya think of that?” She didn’t seem that impressed when you came up with it.”

“She seems to have softened up a bit about it. Especially since he said it made him think of all the nice memories from the trip,” Adrien explained with a grin.

“What a smoothie,” Celine replied. “That trip was so much fun. I miss those guys.”

“Yes, I hope I get to shoot the four of you together again,” Vincent agreed. “For now, come see what Team Gabriel put together for us.”

“Team Gabriel? Was my father here then?” Adrien asked.

“No, just his office-based team. They may have had some notes from him. I have no idea. “They put together some nice sets though. We have one for each look,” Vincent replied as he led them through an opening between two sheets of fabric and brought them to a spot surrounded by lights. His assistant Milo nodded at them as he adjusted the angle on one of them.

“Wow, this is amazing,” Marinette said as she looked at the freestanding plant wall covered in ferns and vines. The ground was covered by something that looked like moss and there was a silvery tufted velvet chaise lounge standing in the middle of it.

“Yes, one of the new hires… Remi? She is quite talented at set design. She was down here helping to set it all up”

“That’s right,” Marinette agreed. “I’ve met her a few times before. She’s nice and completely unflappable. Nothing phases her.”

“A necessary skill if you’re working with Mr. Agreste these days,” Vincent said.

“That’s for sure,” Adrien agreed, wryly. “So, Vincent, what do you want me to do first?”

“I don’t know how easy it is for you to call up the particular expression I would like,” Vincent told him. “But ideally, I’d like to start with that aloof look you had on the runway.”

“Is that how that came across? There was a lot happening there but I remember how I was feeling so I can try,” Adrien replied.

“Great, have a seat on the chaise but don’t lean back. Hug one knee with that foot up on the chaise. Let the other one rest in front.”

“Wow,” Adrien joked. “Shoes on the furniture. I really feel like a rebel now.”

Marinette giggled and Adrien turned to wink at her playfully while Vincent studied the lighting and made some adjustments. He took a test shot and frowned before making a few more changes. After a few more test shots and tweaks to the lighting, he looked up and smiled. 

“All right my boy, let’s see what you’ve got then,” he said, bringing the viewfinder to his eye.

Adrien nodded slightly and closed his eyes, bowing his head for a moment. “It’s really quiet in here. Could we play some music or something?” he asked quietly.

“I actually have the runway music from the show,” Celine said, walking over to the stereo system with her phone. “Would that work?”

“Yeah, that would probably help a lot, actually,” Adrien said, his eyes still closed.

As soon as the music started playing, Marinette could see its effect on Adrien. He was clearly trying to gather his thoughts as his expression changed from one thing to the next. He took a deep breath and lifted his head, his demeanor instantly becoming cool and distant. Without any comment, Vincent started snapping away as Adrien kept his face in profile, his gaze resting on a fixed point ahead of him.

“That’s right my boy, don’t pay any attention to me,” Vincent said softly, an approving smile on his face. “It’s all bullshit anyway, right?” A slight smirk tugged at Adiren’s lips and Vincent chuckled as he captured the subtle change in his expression. He took a few more shots and then paused. “All right, you can stop now,” he said, grinning as he put his camera down for a moment. “Next I’m going to use Bella as my assistant of sorts. Bella Ragazza,” he crooned. “Come here. I need your help.”

“What for?” Marinette asked, looking slightly nervous.

“You’ll see in a moment,” he said mysteriously. “Just stand next to me and all will become clear.”

“Do you want me to stay on the chaise?” Adrien asked.

“Yes, although find a more relaxed pose and then we’re going for persuasive,” Vincent replied.

“Persuasive of what?” Adrien said curiously as he leaned back on the chaise and crossed his legs in front of him.

“I want you to look at Bella like you’d really like her to come sit with you,” Vincent answered, grinning as Celine giggled behind him.

“I am pretty sure I’ve seen the look you are trying to get,” Marinette laughed.

“I’ll bet you have,” Vincent replied as Mimi and Peridot both snickered and Adrien blushed slightly. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you have a name for it even.”

“You’re… not wrong,” Marinette admitted. “But I’m not telling.”

Adrien laughed. “Getting a little personal aren’t we now, Vincent?” he asked, his eyes twinkling.

“Ah don’t mind me,” Vincent replied. “Just trying to lighten the mood after the first shots. It didn’t seem like you were using anything particularly pleasant to get that look although it was exactly what I was after. Your expressiveness just gets better all the time, Adrien. It’s no mean feat to convey an emotion so convincingly on request.”

“Thanks Vincent and you’re right. I’m glad I was able to get what you were looking for but the feelings behind it were… complicated.”

“Well, this should feel easier,” Vincent said. “Let’s try, shall we?”

“Let me switch my position a little,” Adrien said, curling up slightly on his side and draping his arm along the chaise. He leaned his head against his arm and fixed his gaze on Marinette.

“Ugh,” Marinette groaned as Vincent stood as close as he could to her in order to capture Adrien’s gaze. “You know, I’ve never once been able to resist this look.” Adrien grinned slightly and began slightly altering his expression from mischievous to pleading to seductive, his eyes never leaving Marinette.

“Ok, ok,” Vincent laughed. “I’m done. You can change and we’ll move on to the next set.”

“Can I take a quick break?” Adrien asked, still looking beseechingly at Marinette.

“Yes, go on then,” Vincent said, still chuckling as he plugged his camera into his computer.

Marinette smiled and went to curl up next to him on the chaise. “Pretty Kitty Eyes,” she whispered in his ear and he turned to smile at her. “All this green really suits you,” she said, stroking the sheer sleeve of his shirt which was nearly the same shade as his eyes. “I like the velvet jeans in this dark green even better than the black.”

“Thanks, Princess,” he replied, softly kissing her lips. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” she murmured, still stroking his arm.

*****

After three outfit changes, Vincent was satisfied that he had gotten what he needed. He handed his camera off to Milo who promptly went to plug it in to the computer.

“How’re you doing, Gorgeous?” Marinette asked as he pulled her close afterwards. 

“I’m good. Looking forward to playing around with you,” he replied, kissing the top of her head as he stroked her back.

“Mmm,” she sighed in contentment as she buried her face in his chest.

“You two are so cute, I hate to interrupt, Celine said. “And yet, that’s exactly what I’m doing. Babe, you can stay in this outfit. I need to get Marinette ready.”

“Ok,” he agreed, letting Marinette go. “Are we all going back to the dressing area?”

“Yep,” Celine agreed. “I’ve got two outfits you can choose from Marinette. I don’t think we have time to do both. One of them works better with the tuxedo but we can always make Adrien change again.”

Marinette laughed. “I do like seeing him in a tux. I especially like the fern embroidery since it matches his eyes.” She winked at him playfully.

“Yeah, I’ve never seen Gabriel work with green this much. The colors in this collection really suit you, Adrien.” Celine told him.

“To be honest, I think it’s more about my Mother than me,” Adrien said, his smile fading. “My father said he made it for her and… well you know I look a lot like her so the colors suit me as well.”

“He said… this was for her?” Celine asked.

“Yeah,” Adrien replied. “Which… makes sense to me, looking at it. She loved her garden and as I told him… she would have loved the collection. I guess… I’m trying to see her influence in it and connect with that since I can’t seem to connect with Father no matter what I do.”

Celine sighed. “Marinette, I’m going to get you ready and then Mimi and Peridot can do their thing. I’ll be back in a minute, Babe.”

“No rush,” he said, reassuringly. “It’s just nice to be around friends.”

“All the same… you seem like you need a hug, little bro,” she replied.

Adrien grinned. “Hugs always welcome, Sis.”

A few minutes later, Celine returned, an excited smile on her face. “This dress was seriously made for my little doll,” she said. “Peridot, I think we need to reevaluate her makeup. Come on Marinette! You already look so pretty!”

“I’m coming!” she laughed. “Are all the shoes for this collection so… difficult to walk in?”

Adrien got up from his seat. “Do you need some help, Princess?”

“Are you going to carry me?” she asked as she carefully walked out of the small changing room.

“Wow,” he said as he walked over to her. “You look beautiful Marinette. Although I do see what you mean about the shoes.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, leaning against him and sticking her foot out to admire one of her perilously high black velvet platform wedges. The ferns embroidered on the heel part of the shoe are beautiful but they are very wobbly to walk in.”

“Celine is right though. This dress looks like it was made for you,” he said, reaching over to stroke her hair.

“It feels really nice,” Marinette replied. “This velvet is so incredibly soft.” She lightly ran her hands over the black material. A wide silk belt covered in embroidered ferns emphasized her slim waist and the skirt flared out as she did a tentative twirl.

“I agree about the makeup,” Peridot said. “I think we need to tone down Adrien’s and make hers something much more delicate.”

“How about I work on Marinette’s hair and you can do something different with Adrien,” Mimi suggested.

“Sounds good,” Peridot agreed.

“Before you sit down, Adrien,” Celine walked over and gave him a hug. “I’m sorry things are so difficult for you right now,” she said softly.

Marinette smiled at them both before quietly going to Mimi’s station. “So what’s the plan?” she asked Mimi.

“I was going to do a blowout with soft waves. Have you ever tried that before?” Mimi asked.

“No, but I’d like to!” Marinette exclaimed. “I used to keep my hair shorter and tied back all the time. I started growing it out about a year and a half ago”

“Well, let’s go for it then,” Mimi said, getting out her spray bottle and beginning to mist Marinette’s hair.

“Hey,” Adrien greeted her as he sat down next to her at Peridot’s station. 

“Hey Gorgeous,” Marinette replied as Mimi walked around her spraying her hair. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied. “Not sure how much energy I’m going to have for the gym tonight.”

“Me either,” Marinette agreed. “Maybe I’ll just take a quick jog on the treadmill and then go sit in the steam room.”

“Sounds good to me,” Adrien agreed. 

“Your gym sounds amazing,” Peridot said as she started taking all of the makeup off his face.

“It is,” Adrien admitted. “It’s pretty fancy. I picked it because they have such strict privacy and security policies. I’m glad I did because it gives Marinette and I somewhere to go without getting bothered. We don’t usually exercise together but we always spend some time hanging out afterwards.”

“Awww. that’s nice,” Mimi said, taking out her hair dryer. “Sorry, I’m about to make conversation impossible for a little bit.”

Mimi was still working on Marinette’s hair when Peridot finished with Adrien. “There you are, I didn’t put much on,” she told him. 

“Thanks,” he replied as he got up.

“Babe, if you’re done you can come hang out with me,” Celine offered. 

“Sure,” he said. “Are you feeling any better Sis?”

“I’m fine,” she assured him as he sat down next to her. “Just worried about you. I feel like an idiot not realizing… I mean you’ve said a few things that should have clued me in but you were so casual about it. I guess I didn’t pay as much attention as I should have.”

“No, it isn’t your fault,” Adrien replied. “I’ve deliberately been downplaying what’s been happening because I was afraid of escalating things. Lately, I feel like there’s no minimizing it anymore. Something is clearly so wrong that he’s unable to keep up the usual facade.”

“I know that Tom and Sabine are looking out for you but if for any reason you need to get out and that isn’t safe… you and Gorilla know where I live and how to get a hold of me, right?”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Thanks Celine. I appreciate everything you do… for Marinette and me.”

“It’s my pleasure!” she replied with a smile. “You two have fulfilled all my fantasies of being a big sister. It’s been a lot of fun getting to know both of you better.”

“I’m sorry I kept you at a distance for so long,” Adrien said apologetically. “I have always been grateful for your kindness but I’m afraid I’ve not been particularly good at… I don’t know… understanding how much some people care.”

“That does seem to cause you some trouble,” Celine agreed with a laugh. “It’s easy enough to understand. You didn’t get to socialize much at all for a very long time. You’ve had to figure a lot of this stuff out on your own. Really, you should be proud of yourself.”

“I guess it would be better to think about it that way instead of kicking myself for misreading so many things,” Adrien replied.

“It would,” Celine confirmed, smiling at him.

“Celine, I’m just finishing. What do you think?” Peridot asked.

“Let me get a closer look,” Celine answered as she got up and walked over. “Yep, she looks amazing, Peridot. I love it!”

“Good,” Peridot replied. “I didn’t really do too much. I gave her rosier cheeks than I usually would just to make her extra doll-like.”

“Yes, the whole looking-like-an-actual-doll thing is perfection,” Celine said. “Let me help you up, Marinette.”

“Thanks,” she replied, taking Celine’s hand and carefully getting to her feet.

“What do you think, Babe?” Celine asked Adrien, a pleased smile on her face.

“You look absolutely perfect, Marinette,” he said softly as he got up. “I like this even better than the look from the show. You are just so beautiful.”

Marinette blushed as all three of the style team cooed at his heartfelt words. “That’s very sweet of you, Adrien. Thank you,” she replied, wobbling slightly on her heels.

“Come on Princess, I don’t want you to break an ankle,” he said, grinning as he carefully scooped her up. “Lead the way ladies.”

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle at Vincent’s expression as he watched them coming out of the dressing room.

“Is something the matter with Bella Ragazza?” he asked, looking confused.

“Celine gave her some pretty high shoes to wear,” Adrien replied as he walked over to the first set and carefully put her down on the chaise. “Can we use this set? I think she’ll be better off sitting down.”

“Whatever you like,” Vincent said with a smile. “I’m going to let you direct this for me, my boy. I’m interested to see what you come up with.”

“O-okay!” Adrien agreed, looking surprised. “Feel free to give me suggestions.”

Vincent shrugged. “I will if I need to but I’d like to see what you do on your own first.”

“All right, boss,” Marinette said teasingly. “What do you want me to do?”

Adrien laughed and blushed slightly. “Give me a minute,” he asked, looking flustered. He stood back for a minute considering his options. 

“Do you want some music, Babe?” Celine asked. “This set is giving me Taylor Swift vibes. Or maybe it’s because I’m feeling kind of melancholy.”

“Probably both,” Marinette said. “I’m feeling it too.”

“Go ahead Sis,” Adrien replied as he sat down next to Marinette. “Can you scoot back against the end of the chaise, Princess? I’m going to sit behind you against the back of it. Then put your legs over my lap.”

As soon as he was happy with the arrangement, Adrien looked up at Vincent and nodded. Vincen smiled and nodded back, picking up his camera as the Folklore album began to softly play over the speakers.

Marinette could see Adrien’s confidence growing as he chose a series of different poses for them, mindfully avoiding anything he thought would cause her to lose her balance in the precarious shoes. 

“Vincent,” he finally said. “Would it be possible to take the lounge off the set?”

“Of course!” Vincent exclaimed. “Milo, can you help me out?”

“No problem,” Vincent’s assistant replied as Adrien and Marinette moved out of the way.

“What are we doing next?” Marinette asked.

“I’d like to dance with you,” Adrien replied softly. “Although first we’re going to get those shoes off. I honestly don’t understand how anyone can walk in those.”

“I can walk… kind of,” Marinette said, giggling. “I guess it’s possible to get used to them but if you want to dance, that’s probably asking too much.”

“Yeah, I think being barefoot on this fake moss stuff will look nice anyway,” Adrien said as he knelt down in front of her. “Rest your hands on my shoulders and I’ll unbuckle the straps for you.”

“What the hell is he doing?” Milo whispered to Celine when he returned from moving the chaise.

“Not sure, but even Vincent thinks it’s cute,” Celine murmured, nodding at the photographer who was attempting to discreetly take a few shots. “Ooooh, he’s taking her shoes off. That is adorable.”

“Celine?” Adrien asked as he took his shoes and socks off and carried them and Marinette’s shoes just off set.

“What is it Babe?” she asked.

“Can you play Cardigan again?” he asked as he walked back to Marinette and took her in his arms. “After this, I think we’ll be done.”

“Sure,” Celine replied as she got up and cued up the song. “Dazzle us with your cuteness.”

As the song started playing, Marinette sighed as she rested her head against his chest. 

“What’s up?” he asked as he moved her around the set gracefully.

“This is just… weird... but nice,” she said.

“I know,” he agreed. “But as soon as I heard the song, I wanted to dance with you. It’s the perfect tempo. Kind of melancholy but I guess I can relate to that... although thankfully not because of you..” he trailed off as he spun her out, admiring the way her skirt twirled around her legs before pulling her back to him again.

Meanwhile, Peridot and Mimi stood with Celine who was watching them dance with a dreamy expression on her face.

“You’re going to be the lady sobbing her way through an entire box of tissues if they ever get married,” Peridot teased her.

“If? I’m pretty sure it’s more like when… and you’re probably right about the tissues,” Celine replied with a grin.

“You say that like you know something,” Mimi said suspiciously. “Are you holding out on us?”

“Noooo, but anyone can see where this is going and I’m pretty sure it’s something they both want. Clearly what they have is...very special,” Celine replied. “I will add that if either of them were to tell me anything, which they haven’t, I wouldn’t share that with anyone.”

“That’s fair,” Mimi said. “You just said that in a way that made me wonder if I’d missed something.”

“I don’t think Adrien would dare right now. His father would go ballistic,” Celine whispered.

“It’ll be nice when he can do what he wants without fear of repercussions,” Peridot said thoughtfully.

“I’m sure he’s already thinking about that,” Celine replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore the Folklore album and there have been many occasions where I have lost myself in this world writing as I listened to the entire thing. I was happy to find a spot to incorporate it.
> 
> Another thing I want to mention is that I have commissioned The False Vyper to create some artwork for the last chapter. If you happen to follow her on Patreon or Twitch and don’t want to experience some very significant spoilers, please avoid anything labeled Danni_E because that will be my commission!


	101. Chapter 101

“Hey Gorgeous,” Marinette greeted Adrien with a smile and a kiss as she slid in next to him. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

“Personal trainer session and then I want to hang out with you. Hot tub or steam room, your choice,” Adrien replied.

Marinette laughed. “Oooh, tough decision. I’ll have to think about that.”

Adrien smiled and wrapped his arm around her. “It was nice having lunch with you and your parents today. I feel kind of guilty for just inviting myself along but… I heard Father talking and I don’t know if he was on the phone or talking to Nathalie or… what but something about it unnerved me and I didn’t want to come back for lunch. I was kind of worried about what would happen after school but… nothing really did. Nathalie came by to make sure I was there for my Chinese lesson and that was it.”

“First of all, don’t feel bad for inviting yourself over. My parents have been pretty worried about you so it was reassuring for them to see you and talk to you. Maman told me that when I got home after school. And secondly, I’m very relieved that nothing bad came of you having lunch with us. You are always welcome, ok?” Marinette replied, taking his hand.

“I’m glad your parents feel that way,” Adrien said softly. “Honestly, I find it very reassuring spending time with them. They make me feel… looked after I guess. I don’t know… I feel like my experience of family is pretty strange compared to most other people. I like getting a better idea of how things could be. It makes me realize that a family can be whatever I want it to be… that it can feel secure and… loving. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, it does,” Marinette replied, leaning her head against him as he squeezed her closer. “Above all else, that is what I want to give you--security and love.”

******

“Princess!” Adrien exclaimed in delight as Marinette met him outside the changing room after their workouts. 

Marinette laughed and did a playful twirl. “I figured it’s been awhile since I wore the pink bikini.”

“It has,” he agreed, grinning as he slipped his arm around her waist. “So what’s it to be? Steam room or hot tub? Or sauna for that matter.”

“I’m going to say steam room unless there are people in there. It’s hard having a conversation in such a small room when anyone else is in there.” Marinette replied.

“Yeah, you can’t help but feel like people are listening in, no matter how mundane the conversation is,” he agreed. “Let’s go check it out.”

To Marinette’s relief, the steam room was empty and she giggled as Adrien scooped her up and sat down with her in his lap.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured in her ear as he lightly stroked her back. “I could just sit here and admire you all evening.”

“I could say the same to you,” she replied, resting her head against his chest.

Adrien smiled and lightly traced her jaw before gently tilting her face up to his. “I love you,” he said, lowering his mouth to hers and kissing her.

Marinette reached up to stroke the back of his head as she kissed him back. He tightened his arm around her, his breath catching slightly as he caressed her breast. She sighed quietly, enjoying the gentleness of his touch.

“Marinette,” he sighed as he broke away and lightly kissed her neck. “As much as I want to keep doing this, it probably isn’t the best idea and I actually do have a few things I wanted to talk to you about.”

“You’re right,” she agreed reluctantly, nuzzling his neck. “What did you want to talk about?”

“First, my plan for Saturday with you. I had this idea that I’d rent one of those little electric boats and we could explore the canals but then I found out I’d have to be eighteen or get a parent to sign for me. So, I was feeling pretty disappointed about that because as soon as I found out about the boats, I really wanted to do that with you. So I texted Celine about it because I was kind of hoping she’d have some suggestions,” Adrien told her.

“She is pretty damn good at that,” Marinette agreed. “Did she come up with anything?”

“She did actually,” Adrien said with a grin. “She really is a great big sis. She told me Victor and his husband actually own one of those little boats I was going to rent. She said they’d probably let me borrow it if I asked and she gave me Victor’s number. So I texted him and he called me straight back and voilà, I have a boat. I met up with them on Sunday and they gave me the keys, a map of the waterways and the location of the boat.”

“Cool! That sounds really fun!” Marinette exclaimed. “I didn’t even know Victor was married. What’s his husband like?”

“He’s nice. Very outgoing. I met him a few years ago at one of the Gabriel parties. He’s in the industry as well but he works for another designer. It was kind of a funny conversation. Victor was trying to explain how the boat works and navigating the waterways but Pierre kept interrupting with tips on which areas were the most romantic and which areas tend to be the most crowded.”

“Sounds like you got lots of useful information,” Marinette grinned.

“Yeah, I’m excited. I think it’s going to be really nice. It’s kind of them to lend it to me. They said they use it pretty frequently,” he replied.

“That is really sweet of them,” she agreed, leaning her head against Adrien’s chest again. “What else did you want to talk about?”

“Your birthday,” he replied, lightly tickling her back. “It’s two weeks from Friday, right?”

“Yeah,” Marinette sighed. “Maman was asking me what I wanted to do. Honestly… I have no idea.”

“What’s the matter Princess?” Adrien asked in concern.

“Everything just feels so uncertain,” she said. “It feels like something could go wrong at any moment so… my birthday just seems very far away.”

“I understand,” he replied, wrapping his arms around her and breathing in deeply as steam poured into the room. They sat in silence listening to the loud rushing noise of the steam until it stopped. “I promise you Marinette, nothing is going to keep me from you on your birthday ok? You did so much to make my birthday special. There is nothing I want more than to do the same for you.”

“I know,” she said softly. “I think I’d like to do something similar and have Alya and Nino stay overnight and maybe have Celine over for dinner too. I just don’t have room in my head for the usual class party that my parents throw. I feel bad about… wanting to include a lot less people but…”

“No, don’t feel bad,” Adrien told her, running his hand through her damp hair. “It’s fair to say that feeling safe is important right now and I understand why you don’t. I certainly don’t myself.”

“I want to spend my birthday with you so badly,” Marinette sighed. “I’m just really scared about something bad happening to you.”

“I promise I’ll be really careful. I already am,” Adrien replied, reassuringly. “I’m not going to confront him or corner him or anything like that.”

“I know,” Marinette said. “You are navigating a situation which seems impossibly bleak far better than I could imagine doing.”

“Thanks,” he replied softly. “I’m glad you think so. Believe me, I consider everything I do before I do it. Even having lunch with you… I made sure Nathalie hadn’t texted me at all because then I knew I wasn’t really on her mind and there was a solid chance she wouldn’t notice if I didn’t come home.”

Marinette sighed. “You don’t deserve this, Adrien.”

“Well as we both know, deserving it frequently has nothing to do with why bad things happen,” he said quietly. “Let’s try and focus on the good stuff as much as we can, ok? I love you so much, Marinette. I can hold on to that right now and it’s enough to give me some peace.”

“I love you too, Adrien,” she replied, leaning up to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today. There will be plenty at the weekend though! Thank you so much for all your comments. ❤️❤️❤️


	102. Chapter 102

Tom and Sabine were sitting at the table drinking coffee when Adrien came in with Marinette right behind him.

“I’m just finishing putting our picnic together for the boat,” she told him. “It’ll only take me a minute and then I’m ready to go.”

“No rush, Princess,” he replied, kissing her cheek before going to sit at the table with her parents. Marinette smiled as she went to the fridge to take out a few bottles of sparkling water and a couple more containers holding the cold snacks she had prepared.

“All set,” she said, slipping her arm through the handle of the wicker basket.

“Son, a word of advice,” Tom said as he cradled his mug of coffee in his hand.

“Of course Tom, what is it?” Adrien asked, looking at him curiously. “Do you have some sort of nautical history I don’t know about?”

“Hardly,” he laughed. “When you’re on that boat, just… don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and if you two must… don’t get caught.” He took a sip of his coffee, his eyes twinkling with mischief as both Marinette and Sabine looked at him aghast.

“Oh don’t worry, Tom,” Adrien promptly replied. “I’m a chivalrous guy. If anyone’s ass will be showing, I promise it’ll be mine.”

Tom spluttered in surprise, coffee spraying across the table as Adrien clutched himself laughing heartily. Sabine put her own mug down and was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes.

“Adrien!” Marinette exclaimed, looking at him sternly and trying hard not to smile.

“Hey, if your Papa is going to give me advice like that while he’s drinking his coffee, how am I supposed to resist an opportunity like that? I’ve never made anyone spit out their drink before,” he replied, his green eyes twinkling merrily.

“I see your point son,” Tom conceded, chuckling as he went to get a cloth to clean the table. “I guess I deserved what I got for teasing you two.”

“I think so,” Adrien agreed, winking at Marinette. “And message received, no sex on the boat with your daughter in the middle of Paris. Sensible really.”

Sabine had been reaching for her mug and abruptly stopped as she began to laugh again. “You should go, dear,” she finally wheezed. “I think Tom and I need a rest now.”

“I agree,” Marinette said, casting looks at her Papa and Adrien before hustling him out the door. “Come on Gorgeous, I think you’ve caused enough trouble.”

Tom and Sabine sat at the table listening as the pair went down the stairs and out the service door. Tom looked at Sabine and shook his head in amusement.

“If that kid isn’t Chat Noir, I’ll eat my apron,” he proclaimed.

Sabine laughed. “You may never know either way so I guess your apron is probably safe.”

*****

You’re in good form today,” Marinette said as Gorilla drove them to the dock. “Having a good day?”

“It’s been awesome so far,” Adrien said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, a satisfied smile on his face. “Nino and I went to an arcade and ended up spending the entire morning playing video games. A few people recognized me but everyone was really cool about it. I didn’t have anyone getting in my space and it was glorious.”

“Aww, I’m so glad you got to have some fun with Nino,” Marinette replied, leaning against him and nuzzling her head against his chest. “Mmm, you smell good.”

“I used the cologne that you mentioned liking before,” Adrien told her, kissing the top of her head. “You smell like chocolate again which bodes well for our picnic.”

Marinette giggled. “I made chocolate covered strawberries again,” she said with a grin.

“I like the way you think, Princess. What else did you bring?” he asked.

“Olives, cheese, Jambon Beurre, sparkling water, cookies and a thermos full of hot chocolate,” she replied. “Actually, that’s probably why I smell like chocolate. I just finished making that before you arrived apparently reading to engage in some kind of teasing match with my Papa.”

Adrien shrugged. “I learned from the best, Princess. I remember what you said to him that one night when we were in the stairway.”

“I’m quite sure you came up with all that on your own today,” Marinette replied, giggling.

“Well yes, but I couldn’t resist. He was clearly trying to get a reaction out of me,” Adrien said.

“You’re not wrong there. Although he was definitely trying to fluster me as well.” Marinette laughed. “And it worked. I was mortified. Who knew he could do worse than telling you I was on my period?”

Gorilla snorted abruptly and started coughing.

“Sorry Gorilla,” Marinette apologized, blushing as Adrien snickered. “I’m sure that’s more than you wanted to know but perhaps it explains Adrien’s recent adventures with Celine.”

“He already had to endure Celine’s helpful advice to me on the way to the bakery,” Adrien laughed. “Looking after me isn’t for the faint of heart, is it Gorilla?”

Gorilla shook his head and smiled as he parked near the marina.

“Looks like we’re here,” Adrien said cheerfully. “Let me get the basket, Princess.”

“Wow, look at all the boats!” she marveled as they walked toward the marina. “Do you know what Victor and Pierre’s boat looks like?”

“Yeah,” Adrien answered. “The boat is pretty small with a bright blue canvas cover. It’s very low-powered so you don’t even need a permit to drive it. They’re ideal for slowly cruising around the canals.”

“That sounds so nice,” Marinette sighed dreamily.

“From what I gather, the journey from the marina to Canal St. Martin is pretty amazing to start with. We’ll be going through some tunnels that take us under the streets,” he explained. 

“Wow, I’m glad you came up with this idea,” Marinette replied. “I see a boat with a blue canvas roof. Do you think that’s it?”

“Let’s see,” Adrien said, taking a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. “Yep, the registration number matches.” Carefully he lowered the basket into the boat before stepping in gingerly. “Let me help you in, Princess,” he said, lifting her into the boat. He stepped in gingerly before leaning over to untie it from its mooring and putting the key in to power it up. Marinette moved the basket to one of the back seats and carefully sat down next to Adrien as he cautiously backed the boat out into the water. He looked at the map on his phone and headed toward the canal.

“Oh,” Marinette sighed in awe as they entered the tunnel. The sounds of the traffic above were muted and light poured in through ventilation shafts above them. There were no other boats and they were completely alone as they traveled slowly down the water. “It’s beautiful down here… and so peaceful.”

“Maybe your papa had a point,” Adrien said, raising his eyebrows at her and winking flirtatiously.

“What were you saying about wanting minimal risk of interruption?” Marinette retorted playfully.

“Very true,” he agreed. “Come sit in my lap. I promise I’ll behave myself.”

“But will I?” Marinette asked, grinning as she got up and proceeded to straddle his lap, facing him.

“Not what I was expecting,” he murmured as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and slipped his hand under her coat to stroke the exposed skin below her cropped t-shirt. “But I like it.”

“Good,” she murmured back, burying her face in his chest, smiling as she heard him sigh contentedly. They continued on through the tunnel, Adrien lightly running his fingers over her skin and enjoying the warmth of her body and the feeling of her soft curves against him.

“This feels so good,” he said eventually. “I’m now seriously considering shutting the boat off so I can kiss you without running into something.”

“Sounds good to me,” Marinette replied, pulling away enough to look up at him.

“As you wish, milady,” he murmured in her ear as he turned the key to shut the boat off. She smiled at him and reached up to stroke his cheek. Without hesitating, he leaned down and kissed her, winding his hand up in her hair as he pulled her face close to his. Marinette moaned quietly and kissed him back fervently, running one of her hands through his hair as the other caressed the back of his neck.

“I’ve been missing this a lot,” he said quietly when finally he broke away. “Hopefully I’m not being too much for Tikki.”

Marinette smiled. “I think this is probably ok,” she reassured him, kissing him again softly.

“I’m glad to see you wearing your Helios outfit, he said. “I was afraid you might not after what happened.”

“So was I,” she admitted. “I hadn’t been able to convince myself to wear it again until today. I felt like it deserved to be worn on a special day and maybe that would help me feel good about wearing it.”

“Aww, I’m really happy I get to see you wearing it. I barely remember the last time.”

“I’ll take my coat off when we get out of the tunnel,” Marinette promised. “It’s a little chilly in here without the sunshine.”

Adrien sighed deeply and kissed her forehead. “I’m going to turn the boat back on. There’s a grassy bank a little ways past the tunnel where we can dock and have some lunch,” Adrien said, turning the key with one hand as he continued to hold Marinette to him.

“I love you,” she said quietly, resting her cheek against him.

Adrien squeezed her gently, caressing the curve of her waist. “I love you too,” he replied. “We’re getting close to the end of the tunnel.”

Marinette nodded and reluctantly got out of his lap to return to her seat. Adrien smiled and reached for her hand.

“Sorry, I’m a little touch-starved at the moment,” he told her.

“I don’t mind at all,” she replied as she took his hand and squeezed it gently. “I wanted to ask… did you get any sense of why Nathalie wanted you out of the house?”

“I’m not entirely sure,” Adrien admitted. “It sounded like they were disagreeing about something when I left and she heard me walk by and came out of his office to ask why I hadn’t left yet. I told her I was literally on the way out and she just shook her head and went back in. I figure if they are up to something, they are up to something. Right now it feels so good being outside… doing something fun with you. If they want to stay home and argue, I’m glad I don’t have to listen to it. If it turns out to be more, I guess we’ll deal with it.”

“Very true,” Marinette said. “And if nothing happens, you aren’t expected to rush home.”

“Which I couldn’t be happier about,” Adrien laughed wryly as he steered the boat toward a small dock which led to a grassy embankment along the water.

“I’m sure,” Marinette replied. “I’ve been tempted many times to sneak into your room the last few weeks but I think it would be very risky.”

“Yeah, I don’t want you to do that right now,” Adrien told her as he slowly approached the dock before shutting the boat off and looping the rope over one of the posts. He carefully pulled on the rope until the boat was near enough to get out and tied it securely to the dock.

“What a pro!” Marinette said teasingly.

Adrien grinned. “What would I do without YouTube?” he asked jokingly, pocketing the key and placing the basket on the dock before hopping out. He took Marinette’s hand and helped her out before grabbing the basket and leading her to the picnic area.

There were a few families and couples picnicking along the water and Adrien looked around cautiously as he found an empty space. To his relief, no one paid them the slightest attention and Marinette sprang into action, unrolling her picnic blanket and smoothing it out on the ground. It was a bright sunny day and she happily pulled her coat off as she sat down.

Adrien smiled as he watched her retrieving everything from her basket. “You look beautiful, Princess,” he said softly.

Marinette blushed as she took out the thermos of hot chocolate and poured a cup for each of them. “Thanks, Gorgeous,” she replied, handing him the mug and one of the sandwiches she had made. She sat down next to him and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

Adrien groaned as he took a bite of his Jambon Beurre. “Can’t go wrong making sandwiches with your Papa’s baguettes,” he said.

Marinette smiled. “Our little buddies are enjoying their picnic too,” she told him, nodding at the basket.

“So the cheese and cookies weren’t for us?” he asked, grinning and leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“Only if you want to fight for them which doesn’t seem like it’d be worth it,” Marinette replied, playfully booping him on the nose.

“Yeah, I’m kidding. I’m glad you brought snacks for them too,” he said, opening another container. “Well it looks like we get some cheese. Mozzarella is far too mild for Plagg’s taste. And olives.” 

“Yep,” Marinette replied. “I already pitted them by the way. I thought that would be more picnic friendly.”

Adrien smiled and returned her boop on the nose. “You always think of every little detail,” he told her. He took an olive and a piece of mozzarella and popped them in his mouth. “Plagg doesn’t know what he’s missing though. You don’t necessarily have to smell the cheese from a block away for it to be good.”

Marinette laughed. “I think I just heard a tiny splutter of outrage. I must admit, I spent quite a bit of time thinking about exactly what I was going to do for this picnic. It was fun to plan.”

Adrien sighed deeply. “You are giving me too many feelings, Princess.”

Marinette giggled. “And you don’t think you’re doing the same to me?” she asked.

Adrien grinned and leaned over to nuzzle her neck. “The strawberries are for us though, right?”

“Of course,” she replied. “I’ll even feed them to you nicely this time.”

“We’d get some pretty strange looks if we ate them the way we did last time,” he murmured back.

Marinette giggled again. “Probably,” she agreed. “Now lay back and put your head in my lap.”

“Ok,” he said after pausing for a moment.

“I promise I’ll be nice,” she coaxed.

Adrien smiled at her, his expression curious. “All right, Princess.” He scooted in front of her and laid back, resting his head in her lap. Marinette plucked a strawberry from its container and fed it to him. “Mmmm,” he sighed in contentment as she began running her fingers through his hair.

“See?” she murmured. “I said I’d be nice.” She used her free hand to feed him another strawberry.

Adrien smiled and closed his eyes. “How do you do this?” he asked after he finished eating the strawberry.

“Do what?” she asked, scritching lightly at one of his cat ear spots and smiling as his expression became even more blissful.

“You… get me so in the moment that I can forget everything else,” he said. “You burn these memories into my head and they keep me… they… give me something real and good to hold onto, no matter what.”

“I’m really glad I can do that for you,” Marinette said, feeding him another strawberry as she scritched where his other cat ear would be. “I hoped I could at least be a distraction and give you something nice to think about. If it’s enough to put everything else completely out of your mind, that’s even better.”

Adrien smiled as she continued to massage his scalp. “That feels really good,” he told her.

“Good, do you want any more strawberries?” she asked, taking one more from her container.

“No, I’m full actually, thanks Princess.”

“Ok,” she popped the strawberry in her mouth. “That means I can pet you with both hands then,” she replied, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Pets are good,” he mumbled, scooting up slightly as she started massaging his shoulders.

Marinette sat quietly as she continued to rub his shoulders, smiling as he made appreciative noises and watching as some of the groups packed up and moved off while other groups pulled up and set up their own picnics. No one showed any recognition toward her or Adrien so she let him relax. It was an unusually nice day for April and the sun felt pleasantly warm on her back. The muted noise of the traffic and the rhythmic sound of boats rocking gently at the dock made her feel like they had escaped Paris entirely. It seemed like the peaceful tunnel had brought them to a nearby alternate universe where nobody cared who they were or what they were doing and she vowed to be like Adrien and exist only in the moment as long as she possibly could.

“Do you want to pack up?” he asked eventually.

“Sure,” she agreed, leaning back as he rolled onto his side before getting up. They put all the leftover food back and then Marinette rolled up the blanket and buckled it back onto the side of the basket. Adrien picked it up and took Marinette’s hand, leading her back to the boat.

“We should take a picture together and send it to Victor and Pierre,” Marinette suggested once they were back in the boat and Adrien had pulled away from the dock.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. I’m going to have to figure out some way of saying thank you for this,” he replied as he got out his phone. “They’d probably be happy to know we’re enjoying it for a start.”

Marinette smiled as she sat on his lap and rested her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her as he angled the camera to show that they were out on the water and took a few shots.

“Hold the wheel steady and I’ll send one to Victor, Princess,” Adrien said. Marinette nodded and stayed perched on his lap, carefully steering the boat toward the center of the canal. Adrien reviewed the pictures and selected one, quickly typing a message to accompany it. “Sent,” he said, wrapping his arms around Marinette’s waist and kissing her back. “Where’s your coat Marinette?”

“In the back of the boat,” she replied. “I don’t need it anymore.”

He smiled and gave her a little squeeze, nuzzling her shoulder as he looked around. “It’s so nice just to be able to hold you,” he told her. “Any chance I get, that’s all I want to do. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” she assured him. “I love being this close to you.”

“Me too,” he agreed. “My mind keeps drifting when I’m stuck at home and I end up thinking about all kinds of someday things.”

“I’m guessing all the showers aren’t just for white noise then,” Marinette said teasingly.

Adrien blushed and laughed. “I’m not saying anything further to incriminate myself,” he said. “I’ve probably already said too much as it is, haven’t I?”

“Or maybe just the right amount,” she countered. “It’s amazing to me how close I feel to you already. I wouldn’t have been able to imagine we’d even be together a year ago, let alone that I’d be this comfortable talking to you. The more time we spend together, the easier it is to talk about... more things.”

“No, I certainly couldn’t have imagined any of this a year ago,” he agreed.

Marinette smiled as he tightened his arms around her and she continued to steer the boat through the canal.

“Thank you so much,” Adrien said softly.

“For what, Gorgeous?” she asked, shivering as he kissed her neck.

“For letting me escape everything for a while. Part of me thinks we should be strategizing or preparing but… I can’t think about it anymore.”

“It’s ok to escape things for a little while,” she said. “I hate what you are having to deal with at home and frankly, I don’t even know what I’d do to prepare at this point. I’d rather just use the time to make you feel better.”

“Being with you always makes me feel better,” he assured her, resting his chin on her shoulder, content to let her choose the rest of their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I saw a lot of you guessing where this was going to go and hopefully you aren’t disappointed. I promise, I have my reasons. More coming tomorrow!


	103. Chapter 103

“Thanks for having me over for lunch,” Alya said as she and Marinette walked back to school on Wednesday. “I didn’t want to say anything in front of your parents but are you ok?”

“Not really,” Marinette sighed. “I’ve been extremely worried about Adrien. We went on that really amazing date on Saturday but apart from school and the gym, I haven’t heard from him at all. He told me at the gym on Monday night that he was sorry he hadn’t been texting but apparently his father got really obsessed with tracking his phone so he’s trying not to draw his attention to me.”

“Oh Marinette,” Alya said softly. “I suppose that’s why you aren’t excited about your birthday.”

“It feels like something really bad is about to happen,” Marinette admitted. “But I don’t know what and I don’t know when. I know my birthday is only a little over a week away but I really don’t care. The idea of pretending like everything’s ok in front of all our classmates sounds terrible to me. Thus the small home party. Adrien was pretty insistent that we do something. I just hope he can make it now.”

“You usually go to the gym with him on Wednesday evenings, right? You should talk to him about all this then,” Alya said.

“Well, he already knows how I feel about this but I’m sure we’ll be talking about it again tonight. The gym is the only place I get to have private conversations with him,” Marinette replied. “And it’s a huge relief until he drops me off and then I’m just holding my breath until the next time I’m supposed to see him.”

“This will eventually calm down, right? I mean, it’s happened before, hasn’t it?” Alya asked.

“Honestly Alya, it just gets worse. There have been outbursts along the way but Gabriel’s demeanor has been steadily deteriorating. He’s been very careful to keep his public face intact apart from that dreadful business meeting. A lot of the employees sense that something is up but like me, no one knows what to do or what to expect. He’s just getting too unstable to predict,” Marinette explained.

“It must be absolute hell for Adrien,” Alya said quietly as they paused outside the school.

“Yes,” Marinette agreed, scanning the area to see if Gorilla was parked nearby. “The bell is about to ring. I guess we better hurry inside.”

Marinette’s heart sank when she and Alya rushed into class just as the bell rang. “Adrien… is he here?” she asked Nino, her face pale.

“No, sorry, Marinette. I haven’t seen him yet,” Nino said apologetically.

“Shit,” she murmured. “He’s never late.” She sat down as Miss Bustier came in and surreptitiously checked her phone. ‘No messages,’ she noted to herself, feeling increasingly anxious.

“Marinette,” Miss Bustier said, noticing her worried expression. “Is something wrong? Do you know where Adrien is?”

“I don’t,” she admitted.

“Well,” Miss Bustier paused in thought. “Keep your phone on your desk. If he calls, you are free to go outside and answer it. It’s very unlike him to be here in the morning and not show up in the afternoon.”

“Thank you, Miss Bustier,” Marinette replied gratefully as she put her phone on her desk

****

When the bell rang to signal the end of class, Marinette sighed heavily and gathered her things. Alya wrapped an arm comfortingly around her as they went to the locker room and took out their books for physics.

“I feel sick,” Marinette moaned. “I’ve never been this worried in my life. What could possibly have happened? He left for lunch over two hours ago and I haven’t heard anything since.”

“I’m sorry, girl,” Alya said as they made their way to class. They were just sitting down when Marinette’s phone chimed with a text message and she hastily checked it. “It’s from Celine.”

Celine: Safe now. Tell your papa to be careful. Father has just snapped. Adrien

Wordlessly, Marinette showed the message to Alya and then quickly called her papa. “Papa? Something bad has happened with Gabriel. Adrien messaged me to warn you. Maybe Gabriel thinks Adrien is at the bakery…ok… bye…” Marinette put the phone down and sighed deeply. “How am I supposed to just… sit here and pretend everything is ok?” she asked.

“You are probably safer here than at home,” Alya said gently. “Let your papa worry about Mr. Agreste while knowing you are out of the way at school. And Adrien’s with Celine so whatever has happened, he’s ok now.”

“He didn’t say he was ok,” Marinette replied softly. “He just said he was safe.”

**** 

_A few hours earlier_

“Adrien! Where are you son?”

Adrien sat up straight in his seat in the dining room, half startled, half resigned. “I’m having lunch in the dining room, Father,” he said reluctantly. “Did you need something?”

“I’d like an explanation,” Gabriel said coldly as he came into the room.

“For what?” Adrien asked, setting down his glass of water and turning to look at his father.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing severing your relationship with Chloe Bourgeois? She’s a family friend and only has your best interests at heart!”

Adrien snorted in spite of himself, “That’s a good one. What garbage has she been feeding you?”

“It didn’t sound like garbage to me,” Gabriel replied, stonily. “She told me how much of your loyalty goes to your little group. I should never have allowed that trip to Cyprus. They all think they are equal to us now.”

“You made a lot of money thanks to that Cyprus trip,” Adrien answered evenly. “And I don’t subscribe to this notion that somehow Chloe is an equal and they aren’t.”

“That is nonsense and you know it,” Gabriel said, his voice rising in anger. “You are an Agreste. You are my son. All this petty interaction at the high school has been everything I feared it would be.”

“I’m only your son when you want to tell me what to do or keep me from even attempting to have a normal life,” Adrien said, standing up and facing his father.

“The life you had was normal for you. It was what you needed,” Gabriel said sharply.

“You don’t have the slightest idea of what I need,” Adrien retorted. “I’m not sure you ever have!”

“How dare you!” Gabriel roared, all signs of simmering tension gone as his demeanor dissolved to complete rage. “Don’t think I don’t know all the ways you’ve been deceiving me. It took some time but I figured it out. Ask the right people and you’d be amazed what you learn.”

“Oh really?” Adrien asked, trying to draw on the calm energy, his heartbeat thundering in his ears. “Like what?”

“The whole gym ruse to start with,” Gabriel snarled. “Thought you’d make sure you got some private time with that girlfriend of yours. Well I had my suspicions and Nathalie followed Gorilla on Monday night and it confirmed what I thought.”

“Big deal,” Adrien shrugged. “I do what I need to do to maintain my appearance. We hang out and chat for twenty minutes afterwards.”

“And how can a girl like her even pay for such a thing?” Gabriel demanded.

“I got her a membership,” Adrien replied. “I wanted to be able to do something with Marinette and keep her safe. It’s worked very well I have to say.”

“She must love all this,” Gabriel said as he started pacing back and forth in front of the doors of the dining room at an unnaturally quick speed. “Luxury flights, prime time interviews, generous gifts…”

“She doesn’t care about any of that, Father. If anything, she feels uncomfortable accepting those things,” Adrien said, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly exhausted. “I’m going to be late for school. Can we discuss this later?”

“Oh you won’t be going back to school.” Gabriel stopped pacing abruptly and gave him a sinister smile. “I need to come up with some other plan but this… this isn’t happening anymore.”

“Really?” Adrien asked. “You realize I want to be there and… a lot of people expect me to be there. By the end of the school day, I guarantee you’ll hear from at least a few of them.”

“Nobody gets to tell me how to raise my son!” Gabriel shouted, putting his face right up to Adrien’s.

“Well you have about six months left to get started on that Father. I’d say you’re falling behind,” Adrien replied coolly.

“You disrespectful…” Gabriel spluttered before trailing off, his face flushed with anger as he suddenly lashed out. Adrien quickly ducked away from his fist.

“You need to get some new instructions on parenting,” Adrien taunted him. “Trying to hit me isn’t going to accomplish anything.”

“Your mother would be absolutely disgusted with you!” Gabriel roared, swinging at him again.

“Would she?” Adrien asked, avoiding the attack easily. “I think if there’s anyone she’d be disgusted with, it’s you. What’s the point of clinging to her memory if you don’t even act like the person she loved?”

“You do not get to talk about my wife that way!” Gabriel screamed.

“I can talk about Mother however I like,” Adrien told him, raising his voice slightly. “I am trying so hard to be the person she was raising me to be. It’s you who isn’t trying. You aren’t trying to be who she loved. She wouldn’t recognize you now.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Gabriel replied as he resumed his quick pacing.

“Then tell me Father, why do you think your increasingly erratic behavior is completely justified? Maybe it’s my lack of imagination but I just cannot think of a single excuse that makes it acceptable,” Adrien told him as he did his best to stay calm and keep the fear at bay.

“There is nothing wrong with my behavior!” he exclaimed angrily as he walked even faster, back and forth in front of the door. Adrien glanced at it, wondering how he’d be able to escape without his father catching him. Gabriel followed his gaze and smiled menacingly “You’re not going anywhere unless you go through me,” he said, the unnatural level of anger in his expression reminding Adrien of several of the worst akumas he had ever battled.

“I don’t want to fight you Father but I am going to leave,” Adrien said calmly.

“You’ll do no such thing,” Gabriel said, a dangerous smile on his face, his eyes glittering with malevolence. 

“Well, I’m not staying here and listening to you rant,” Adrien replied, making a move to go past him. “I’ve had enough. And if you really aren’t going to let me go back to school today, I’m going to go to my room.”

“You will stay here until I am done SPEAKING!” Gabriel roared, stepping into his path. 

“Fine. What is it you need to say? I promise I’ll listen quietly like a good boy,” Adrien retorted.

“I am so tired of your sarcastic attitude. You know better than to take that tone with me. You’ve shown so many examples of poor judgement over the past few months, it makes my head spin,” Gabriel snapped.

“Oh my poor judgement is disconcerting to you,” Adrien nodded in understanding. “Right, so I’m to blame for you acting completely insane? Is that correct?”

“I’ve had enough!” Gabriel screamed, lunging at Adrien and hitting him hard across the cheek. The sudden violence forced Adrien to respond. His face was throbbing painfully and he could feel his eye begin to water abruptly but he knew he couldn’t risk any more time alone in the room with Gabriel. He countered his father’s attack by pushing him as hard as he could, causing Gabriel to land very hard on his backside.

The sudden forceful gesture knocked Gabriel breathless and Adrien wrenched the door open and slammed it behind him. He paused at his room and took a packed suitcase from his closet, patting his pockets to make sure his phone and wallet were in place. He lifted the case and ran for the front door, immediately grateful to see Gorilla waiting outside. Spotting him running toward the car, Gorilla got out quickly and opened the door, his eyes widening at the trickle of blood coming down Adrien’s face from where his father’s ring had grazed his cheekbone.

“Get me out of here fast!” Adrien exclaimed, tossing the suitcase in the back and hopping in. Gorilla shut the door and ran around to the driver’s side, jumping in and pulling away as the front door opened and Gabriel came out, once again calm and composed. A text message beeped on Adrien’s phone.

Father: I’ll be watching the bakery. You don’t have anywhere else to go.

“Fuck,” Adrien whispered, his heart still pounding hard as he tried to gather his thoughts.

“Gorilla, he can track my phone, can’t he?” Adrien asked.

“Yes,” Gorilla said gruffly. “He can.”

Adrien paused in surprise. “You… you can talk?” he asked, feeling slightly dizzy from the overwhelming series of events and this newest revelation.

Gorilla smiled slightly as he navigated onto a busy road, taking them away from the bakery, the school and the Agreste Mansion. “Yes, I’ve never been much for it but… I found it easier to pretend like I couldn’t at all when I took this assignment from the Graham de Vanily Trust.”

“The Graham de Vanily… my father… doesn’t employ you?” Adrien asked.

“No, and I needed to keep myself as neutral as possible so he wouldn’t send me away and hire someone himself. I was tasked by your mother to protect you in the event of… something she wasn’t sure would happen. I have no details about that but she told me I might eventually have to explain all this to you. I’m sorry it has come to this Adrien.” 

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Adrien replied, his face white with shock, the trickle of blood and dark bruise contrasting sharply against his pale cheek.

“I’ve done my best to protect you Adrien without raising suspicion from your father. Sometimes it has not felt like enough,” Gorilla told him, looking apologetic. “At first I was only trying to compensate for his neglect but now…”

“It’s abuse now,” Adrien said. “I can’t go back there and I can’t go to the bakery and I can’t call anyone else because Father can see… What am I going to do?”

“You’re going to think of somewhere else that would be safe,” Gorilla said, pulling to the side of the road and punching a code into the screen on the dashboard. “I’ve deactivated navigation so this will be our last known point to him once you shut off your phone. Is there anyone else you could trust to take you in?”

Adrien thought for a moment. “Celine,” he said suddenly. “But she’s at work.”

“Give me her number and I’ll call her on speaker,” Gorilla told him. “Then shut off your phone.”

Adrien nodded and recited Celine’s number then shut off his phone. Gorilla pulled back into traffic as the phone rang and eventually Celine answered.

“Hello?” she said. “Who is this?”

“Celine, this is Gorilla,” he said tentatively.

“Very funny, Gorilla never calls me,” Celine replied, sounding worried. “Really, who is this? What’s wrong? Have you done something to Adrien?”

“Adrien is safe,” Gorilla said. “Are you by yourself?”

“What’s it to you? I know you aren’t Gorilla. He doesn’t speak. You didn’t do much of a job on your research if you wanted to impersonate Adrien’s bodyguard.”

Adrien laughed in spite of himself at Celine’s suspicious tone. 

“Adrien? Babe? Is that you? Are you ok?” Celine asked, her voice a mixture of worry and relief.

“I’m not sure ok is the word I’d use but… I’m safe,” he replied reassuringly.

“Not sure I believe that,” Celine muttered.

“Let me prove it to you,” Gorilla said softly. “I drove Adrien to a pharmacy to meet you a few weeks ago. You told him to be sensitive about telling Marinette that her Papa… said that she wasn’t well.”

“Oh my god,” Celine said weakly. “So why? Why are you calling? Why are you… talking?”

“Things have reached a point where Adrien isn’t safe at home and Gabriel is probably watching the bakery,” Gorilla explained. “Gabriel doesn’t think Adrien has anyone else to turn to. Adrien thought of you. He can’t use his phone because Gabriel can track his location and call history. So I’m calling on my phone. It’s a complicated story but… Gabriel doesn’t employ me and I have means of keeping him from tracking my whereabouts. However, I think it would be best to take Adrien somewhere safe and contact my employer so they can advise me on what to do.”

“Well, I’m at work but I can be home in twenty minutes,” she replied. “Can you meet me by the pharmacy?”

“Of course,” he replied. “I’ll be there soon. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye,” she said, hanging up.

Adrien sighed and leaned back in his seat. His face was still throbbing painfully and he knew Marinette was probably very worried since he hadn’t returned after lunch.

Gorilla’s phone rang as he continued on his way to meet Celine. He looked at the ID that flashed up on the screen for Gabriel, sighed and rejected the call.

“Will you… have to take him anywhere if he asks?” Adrien asked.

“Very unlikely,” Gorilla said. “I doubt that is what the Trust will want.”

“Is Aunt Amelie…” Adrien trailed off.

“Yes, she is part of it,” he replied. “The Trust was formed a few generations back as the Graham Trust. It merged with the De Vanily Trust when your grandparents married. That is as much as I know. Amelie and your mother were responsible for hiring me along with one of their second cousins.”

“Will I be able to… contact you?” Adrien asked.

Gorilla’s expression softened. “Of course, Adrien. Celine has my number. Perhaps you can get a prepaid phone once things are… safer.”

“Ok, that’s a good idea,” Adrien agreed, looking out the window. “We’re nearly there aren’t we?”

“Yes, hopefully Celine will be waiting. I’m not leaving until I know you’re safe,” Gorilla told him.

“Thanks,” Adrien replied. “I’m pretty sure I see her so you should be able to get away quickly.”

“You’re right,” he said. “You may hear from me soon if the Trust has information to relay.”

Adrien nodded and took out his hoodie, baseball cap and sunglasses from the compartment where he had stashed them. “Thanks, Gorilla,” he replied, grabbing his suitcase and hopping out of the car.

“Hey Babe,” Celine said as soon as he stepped onto the pavement. “Let’s get over to my place.” She peeked into the window and waved. “Thank you Gorilla,” she said. He nodded and watched as they crossed the road and Celine unlocked the entrance for her apartment building before driving away.

****

“Welcome to my place,” Celine said, opening the door to her apartment.

“Thank you so much,” Adrien replied gratefully. “I’m sorry to just drop in on you like this.” He took off his sunglasses and stuffed them in the pocket of his hoodie before taking it off along with his baseball cap.

“Adrien!” she exclaimed in horror. “What happened?”

“Father,” he replied grimly. “Believe me, I wouldn’t be here if things hadn’t escalated to this degree. Does it look bad? I pushed him after he hit me and when he fell, I got out of there as quickly as I could.”

“It doesn’t look great,” Celine admitted. “I can already see a big bruise forming and it looks like it got scratched. I can get something to take down the swelling. Is there anything else I can do?”

“You’re already doing so much but… could I borrow your phone? Marinette is probably worried sick by now,” Adrien said, carefully lowering himself down onto her couch.

“Of course,” Celine replied, unlocking her phone and finding her chat window with Marinette.

Celine: Safe now. Tell your papa to be careful. Father has just snapped. Adrien

******

“Mr. Agreste! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Tom greeted Gabriel as he entered the bakery.

“Where is he?” Gabriel demanded.

“Who, Adrien? Isn’t he at school?” Tom asked blandly. “I can assure you he isn't here. What seems to be the problem?”

“Of course he’s here! I can tell you he isn’t at school and he doesn’t have anywhere else to go!” Gabriel said.

“I can’t answer to that but he isn’t here,” Tom said firmly.

“Oh? Then you wouldn’t mind if I checked?” Gabriel replied.

“You will absolutely not be coming any further onto my premises,” Tom said steadily. “He hasn’t been in touch with me at all today. Now I suggest you leave or I’ll call the police.” 

“And tell them what?” Gabriel snarled, glaring at him.

“Mr. Agreste, the way you are speaking to me is very disturbing. You’ve walked in and insinuated I’ve got something to do with the disappearance of your son and you’re trying to force yourself into my private residence. Now leave the premises or I’ll call the police and let them figure this out.” Tom replied calmly.

Gabriel glared at him again but turned and left, letting the door slam behind him.

Tom shook his head in disgust as he watched through the window as he hurried off. “Bastard,” he muttered.

******

Marinette went straight to her room when she got home from school. She was shutting the trap door when she received a text message.

Celine: Are you home yet? Adrien  
Marinette: Yes. Please call if it’s safe.

She sat down on the chaise, wrapping her arms around her knees and stared at the phone, willing it to ring. A second later, Celine’s name flashed up and she hastily answered it.

“Adrien?” she asked hesitantly, putting the phone on speaker.

“Hey Princess,” he answered. “I’m so happy to hear your voice.”

“Not as happy as I am to hear yours,” she assured him. “I’ve been so worried. Papa said your father came by looking for you. He said to tell you thanks for the warning. He swapped places with Maman so she was working in the back and he was on the till.”

“I’m so glad he got my warning in time,” Adrien said in relief. “And I’m glad you got home safely.”

“I didn’t see him and I did look out for him,” Marinette replied. “Oh, and I got a text from Alya just now. She and Nino walked with me to the bakery before walking to hers together. They’re both ok.”

“Oh good,” Adrien replied. “I can’t use my phone because Father can track my location and who I call and who calls me. So I don’t have their numbers handy.”

“So what’s going on?” Marinette asked.

“Father just… lost it. He was ranting about lots of things to me. He kept trying to physically attack me and he succeeded on the third attempt. I pushed him really hard so he landed on his ass and then I got out of there. He had me cornered in the dining room.”

“Oh Adrien,” Marinette whimpered. “Did he hurt you?”

“Yeah,” Adrien admitted. “He hit me and my cheek is swollen and bruised around the edge of my eye and there’s a scratch where his ring caught me. Celine gave me an ice pack after taking some pictures of it. A lot… a lot has happened. The Trust that is on my mother’s side of the family has been in touch and sent a lawyer that is on retainer with them. I talked to him and he’s advised me to press charges. He’s taking me to the police in a few minutes so I won’t be available for a little while. I just really…” he broke off for a moment. “I’m so glad you are ok,” he finally said. “I needed to hear your voice.”

“I’m glad you called. Hearing you makes me feel better and I’m glad you’re with Celine. That was a good idea,” Marinette replied.

“Thanks,” he said, sounding tired. “I have to go. I doubt I’ll be able to go to school tomorrow but I’m hoping to get a prepaid phone so we can talk more.”

“Ok,” Marinette said softly. “Call me when you get back if you can.”

“I will,” Adrien promised. “I love you Marinette.”

“I love you too,” she replied, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, the point I have been steering at for quite some time. This was harrowing to write, I have to admit. It ended up being rather fortunate that I reached this point on Election Day. It certainly put me in the right frame of mind for this. 
> 
> I have actually experienced watching a breakdown like Gabriel’s which was something I didn’t really think about until I was pretty far into this story. It was a close family member but thankfully not someone who had any authority over me. All the same, it was devastating and those events were pretty accessible considering my stressed state of mind. This person is better now but not the same and my relationship with them is very different. Anyway, this is just to explain there was something cathartic in writing this. 
> 
> I hope this was enjoyable to read on its own way. I feel good about how it turned out. I promise there is still some fluff left in this thing!


	104. Chapter 104

Marinette got through the rest of the week in a daze. She woke up each morning feeling numb, got herself dressed and dragged herself to school, walking into the classroom just as the bell rang each morning. Her eyes briefly filled with tears each time she walked past Adrien’s empty seat and sat down next to Alya, who did her best to comfort her friend while knowing there was very little she could do or say that would help. All the same, Marinette appreciated the solace of her presence and the way she shielded her from the curious stares of her classmates, offering a steely glare to anyone foolish enough to try and talk to Marinette about what was going on.

At the end of each day, Alya and Nino walked Marinette home before continuing on together to Alya’s place, texting Marinette each time to confirm that they had arrived safely. Marinette went straight to her room each afternoon, waiting anxiously to hear from Adrien, who usually called about ten minutes after she got home. He was still at Celine’s, crashing on the couch in her living room, only leaving for trips to the police station with his lawyer. Marinette had not seen him in person since Wednesday morning before his confrontation with his father and it pained her when he would suddenly appear on the news, his lawyer and Gorilla keeping the reporters at bay as they hastily escorted him to the car. The scandal of Gabriel’s abuse spread like wildfire and she wished with all her might that she could be there for him, shielding him from the photographers who tried to get a clear shot of the bruise on his face, which he kept mostly covered by wearing sunglasses whenever he arrived at or left the police station.

When the phone rang on Friday afternoon, Marinette hastily picked it up and put it on speaker so it felt more like he was actually in the room with her. “Hey Gorgeous,” she greeted him, trying to keep a smile in her voice. “Are you ok?”

“I’m not sure,” he replied hesitantly. “As you know, the police have been trying to track down Father since I pressed charges with no luck. And today they told me… that they got a tip that he was at the airport but when they got there, he was gone… and the Gabriel plane is gone… and Nathalie… they haven’t seen her either and they think she may have gone with him. They are in the process of getting… I don’t know, a warrant? Something that makes the airport release the flight manifest so they know where he’s going and who else was on the plane.”

“Oh my god,” Marinette said. “This is it, isn’t it?”

“Probably,” Adrien replied grimly. “So once they have the manifest which will confirm where he went and if Nathalie went with him, it should be safe for me to leave… and as nice as it has been meeting Celine’s roommates and all… do you think I could… come stay with you? I really, really miss you.”

“Of course you can!” Marinette exclaimed. “That is the only good news I’ve heard in days although I guess it comes with the bad news that… your father…”

“Yeah well, I guess nothing is certain until it actually happens, right?” Adrien asked wryly. “I suspected he was capable of what he did to me but I didn’t truly know until I was in the situation. We’ll just have to wait and see what happens next.”

Marinette sighed. “You’re right. But until something happens, I’m going to be really nervous.”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed. “Me too. I hope this at least means I’ll get to wake up with you on your birthday.”

“I hope so too,” Marinette said. “I guess I’ll just leave those plans as is for now. I’m glad it’s not the usual class party. I think my parents were a little sad but they understood and now… I think they’re relieved because they don’t like me being out in public very much right now.”

“I’m not surprised,” Adrien said.

“If your father is definitely gone, do you think you’ll be able to come back to school?” Marinette asked.

“I hope so. I don’t know if Father managed to disenroll me. He was threatening to,” Adrien said. “I really don’t know what’s going to happen to me. The fact that I’m still a minor has raised a lot of concern with my lawyer but with things changing so rapidly, no one is sure yet on the best course of action.”

“I’m so sorry Adrien. That is a terrible situation to be in,” Marinette replied softly.

“Honestly, how different is it really? Everything is just out in the open. I wasn’t sure about going to the police because I knew everything would become public knowledge at that point. I know Father deserves consequences but I have to live with this too,” Adrien replied.

“I know. Seeing you on the news trying to get away from all the reporters and the photographers… I wish so much I could be with you. You shouldn’t have to endure all this on your own,” Marinette said.

“I haven’t been completely on my own. Gorilla has helped keep me safe when I’m out and Celine has done her best to help me when she gets home from work… but… I do want to be with you and I promise it will happen soon,” Adrien told her. “The lawyer is calling so I guess I should go. I’ll call you tonight, ok Princess?”

“Ok,” Marinette agreed. “I love you.”

“I love you too. And I miss you a lot,” he said before hanging up.

******

It was Saturday afternoon and Papa was locking up the bakery while Marinette waited anxiously just outside the service door. Adrien had texted that morning to tell her he would be arriving as soon as the bakery closed for lunch and she had been preoccupied ever since. After forgetting to give customers their change three times in a row, Sabine had gently suggested they switch places and Marinette had done her best to stay focused on fulfilling orders. When one o’clock finally arrived, she had practically ran to the service door. Her head swivelled back and forth as she looked for the familiar car bringing Adrien to her. Her heart skipped a beat when she finally saw the slowly approaching vehicle and she clutched the door, feeling weak with nervous anticipation.

The car stopped in front of her and Gorilla got out. “Hello Marinette,” he said softly.

“Hello Gorilla,” she replied, walking over to him and giving him a big hug. “Thank you for taking care of Adrien… all this time…”

“I wish I could have done more,” he replied. “As a Trust employee working with Mr. Agreste, I’ve had to be very careful.”

“I understand,” Marinette replied. “It’s better than you were able to stay near than to confront Gabriel earlier and end up leaving Adrien at his mercy.”

“That’s right,” he agreed, softly patting her back before letting her go. “I’ll be in touch. There is a lot to be resolved.” He opened the door and after a quick glance around, Adrien slid out, wearing sunglasses and his Carapace hat. Gorilla went to the trunk and took out his case, handing it over to Adrien.

“Thanks Gorilla,” Adrien said, taking Marinette’s hand in his free one. “Let’s get inside Princess.”

As soon as they were in the entryway and the door had shut behind them, Adrien dropped his case and pulled Marinette to him. She held him tightly, feeling his body trembling against her. “I need to sit down,” he whispered shakily. Marinette pulled away and knelt down next to him as he lowered himself to the floor and took off his hat and sunglasses. “Not looking so cute at the moment, am I?” he joked weakly as she lightly touched his face, being careful not to make contact with the bruised skin on his cheekbone.

“You’re still gorgeous,” she said softly, moving into his lap and wrapping her arms around him. “You are the most beautiful person I know and I’m so glad you’re safe and you’re here. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he replied, pulling her as close as he could. They sat on the floor in silence, Adrien taking deep breaths as he drew on the calm energy that had been his refuge for the past few days. He sighed deeply as Marinette gently stroked the back of his neck and closed his eyes, the constant ache of the bruise on his face reminding him that nothing could ever be the same even as the comforting presence of Marinette soothed the anxiety that had been threatening to overwhelm him for the last few days.

“Ok,” he finally said. “I think I can get up. I’d like to go see your parents. I’ve felt so cut off from everyone since I had to turn off my phone.”

Marinette smiled and climbed out of his lap before helping him up. “I know they really want to see you too,” she replied.

****

“I’m so glad to see you Son!” Tom exclaimed as he walked over to Adrien and Marinette. “Thank you for your warning the other day. You had a lot to think about and you still took the time to ensure our safety.”

“Of course,” Adrien said. “I was afraid that Sabine might be up front by herself. I’m glad you had time to react. I couldn’t let Father know I was in touch with any of you so I had to wait until I could use someone else’s phone. I guess I could have used Gorilla’s phone while we were in the car but… I wasn’t really thinking straight at that point.”

“It’s fine son,” Tom said, hugging him. “It all worked out and you’ve kept yourself safe. That’s all that matters.”

“Mostly anyway,” Adrien said, his voice muffled from being shoved abruptly against Tom.

“Tom!” Sabine exclaimed as she came over. “You’re going to suffocate the poor boy.”

“Sorry,” Tom replied sheepishly as he let Adrien go.

“It’s ok, Tom,” Adrien said. “No harm done. Hi Sabine.”

“Hello dear,” Sabine said, lightly stroking around his bruised cheek. “This looks like it hurts.”

“It does,” Adrien agreed. “Not as much as it did on Wednesday but… yeah…” he trailed off, burying his face in Sabine’s shoulder as she hugged him gently. “I’m so sorry Adrien,” she said softly as she rubbed his back soothingly. The comforting smell of baking bread and the soft warmth of Sabine’s embrace suddenly overwhelmed him and he could feel himself starting to tremble again.

“Come sit on the couch with me,” Sabine invited him as Marinette and her Papa looked on together. “You must be very tired.”

“Yeah,” he admitted, letting her guide him to the couch. “The first night was the worst. A doctor came by and gave me a prescription for something to help me sleep but I started to wake up really early as soon as it began wearing off. I’ve had the same problem ever since.”

Sabine sighed deeply and hugged him again. “You’ve had to worry about something happening for so long,” she said softly. “But I’m sure no matter how much you’ve braced yourself for the worst, it must have been terrifying to find yourself in that situation.”

“It… it was…” Adrien faltered. “He tried to hit me twice before he… did it. I don’t think he would have stopped if I hadn’t… pushed him down…” He was visibly shaking as his memories returned to that moment in the dining room. “I’m s-s-sorry,” he managed.

“Don’t be sorry, darling,” Sabine said, holding him tight. “Don’t be sorry at all. Take some deep breaths. That’s it. We can stay here as long as you need. There’s no rush.” She resumed stroking his back as she felt the trembling subside.

“It’s ok,” he finally said. “Thank you Sabine. I’m alright now.”

“Ok,” she replied, releasing him from her embrace. “Are you hungry? I’ve made chicken consomme and Tom brought up some fresh baguettes. Does that sound good?”

“Yeah it does,” Adrien said, getting up. “I haven’t been eating much of anything but I think I can handle that.

“I’m sure,” she replied sympathetically as she went to the kitchen and started pouring the soup into bowls from a pot on the stove. Adrien sat down next to Marinette, watching as Tom took his place at the table and started slicing bread. Sabine brought over the soup and went back for spoons and the butter dish.

“There we are,” she said. “Bon appétit everyone.”

******

Adrien breathed a deep sigh of relief as he followed Marinette into her room after lunch. 

“Do you think we could try the mantra thing while meditating?” he asked. “I think this is probably our last chance before it gets too risky.”

“That’s a good idea if you’re up for it,” Marinette replied.

“I’ll probably want a nap afterwards but I’d really like to try. If we succeed, it’s one less thing on my mind,” he replied.

“Ok, let’s do it then. Tikki, spots on!” Marinette called quietly, smiling as Adrien watched her transformation intently.

“Sorry for staring at you,” he said quietly. “I’ve just felt so far away from this for the past few days. It’s been unnerving. Anyway, Plagg, claws out!”

Ladybug watched him transform before taking his hand and leading him to the chaise.

“Can you still see the bruise?” he asked as they sat down and he reached out to hold her free hand.

“No, it looks like the mask covers it,” she replied.

“That’s a relief,” he said. “If I can keep Father from ever knowing about this, I’ll be very happy.”

“That’s a good point. I’ll have to think about that,” Ladybug replied, closing her eyes and focusing her mind on the words that had finally led them to the connection they had been seeking. Chat Noir nodded in acknowledgement before closing his eyes. The rush of energy was immediate and as soon as they had both focused their minds, Ladybug was almost overwhelmed by how quickly it built up. When it felt like she couldn’t take any more, her eyes flickered open cautiously and she drew in a sharp breath as she looked around at the bright white sphere encasing them, occasionally sparking pink as every inch of space was covered in strands of electric looking white light.

“Well,” she said eventually. “I think we’ve got this.”

Chat opened his eyes and looked around in awe. “Wow, what was that… a minute?”

“Pretty close to that I would say,” she agreed. “It certainly felt super intense.”

“Yeah, even to me,” he agreed. “Just channeling it is incredible. I can’t imagine what it’s like to receive all this energy.”

“Plus I’m generating my own energy and then channeling it though you and back to me,” she said, sighing deeply. “I love you so much Chat Noir.”

Chat looked up in surprise before smiling the first actual smile she had seen from him that day. “I love you too, Ladybug.”

They gazed at each other, still clutching each other’s hands as the energy roared through them.

“Fuck this compartmentalization thing,” Ladybug thought to herself. “I just want to kiss you.”

“Damn,” Chat groaned. “What the hell were you just thinking, Bug?”

Ladybug laughed. “I was thinking about breaking a rule.”

Chat snorted. “Which one?”

“Fair,” she conceded. “Do you want me to show you?”

“I... think I do,” he replied after a pause.

“As you wish mikitty,” she replied, scooting over on her knees until she was right in front of him. He chuckled at her silly nickname for him but the sound was abruptly muffled as she knelt up and kissed him. As their mouths connected, they both gasped and recoiled in shock as the energy found its way between them.

“Want to try that again?” Ladybug asked, grinning playfully.

“Living dangerously today, are we Bug?” he replied as he laid back and pulled her on top of him, the energy surrounding them like a brilliant canopy of light.

“Call it a moral boosting exercise,” she said, kissing his throat just above his bell. “Call it whatever you like really. I just want to hear you purr, Kitty.”

“Oh god, Bug,” he groaned as she kissed his neck again, feeling the purring as it started deep in his chest. “I wasn’t expecting this when I suggested meditating.”

“Neither was I,” she murmured. “Should I stop? I’m sorry if this is too much.”

“It’s not,” he assured her. “Well, not yet anyway. I’ve felt so disconnected from… myself I guess. This is making me feel… like me again.”

“I’m glad,” she replied, nibbling on one of his cat ears experimentally and making him purr even louder. 

“Wow,” he managed weakly, his breath catching as her breasts brushed against the side of his face.. “If your aim was to fulfill fourteen year old me’s fantasies, you’re succeeding, Bugaboo.”

“A few of them anyway,” she said teasingly, sitting up and straddling his chest before taking one of his clawed hands in hers and pressing her lips to his palm. “I should save some of those for later.”

“Maybe I’ll make you a list,” he said grinning as he sneakily squeezed her bottom with his free hand.

“Hey!” she exclaimed, giggling. Chat’s grin grew wider as he abruptly withdrew his hand from hers and lifted her off him.

“All right Cutie Bug,” he said. “One more kiss and then I need a nap. He lowered her back to him before holding her close and rolling over on top of her. He paused as he looked at her beautiful masked face, wondering again how he had been unable to see the girl behind it when now it was so obvious to him. He had felt the warmth and softness of her body against him many times in battle but this was entirely different, even from what they had experienced together while de-transformed. “You are so beautiful milady,” he whispered before lowering his mouth to hers, the energy rushing between them mercifully taking all other thoughts from him if only for a few moments.

****

Once they had de-transformed, Marinette carefully placed the little ball of light containing Tikki on a pillow before running to fetch some Camembert for Plagg.

“Thanks, kitten,” he said when she returned. “I guess I’ll excuse all the feelings this time. I’m pretty sure he needed that.”

“I definitely did,” Adrien agreed. “I’ve got my pajamas on. Are you going to come snuggle with me, Princess?”

“Of course,” Marinette agreed, noticing a flash of green at the back of her pajama drawer and pulling out her crushed velvet and black lace pajama set. She changed into them and climbed up to see Adrien.

“Hey, I remember those,” he said softly. “I haven’t seen them in a while.”

“I haven’t worn them in a while,” she agreed as she climbed under the covers with him. “I just noticed them at the back of my pajama drawer.”

Adrien smiled and pulled her close. “I’ve missed you so much. The last few days have been awful and there was nothing I wanted more than to see you. But I knew it wouldn’t be safe for either of us.”

“I missed you too but you’re right and you did the right thing,” Marinette said, resting her head in the crook of his arm as she lightly stroked his chest. “You should try and get some rest. I’m sure you need it.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I love you Marinette.

“I love you too,” she said softly, continuing to run her hand in slow circles across his chest until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading my story. I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. ❤️


	105. Chapter 105

“Thanks for coming to school early with me Princess,” Adrien said as they left the bakery with Gorilla hovering protectively behind them. “I have no idea what I’m going to do if Father did disenrolll me.”

“Probably call the Trust, right Gorilla?” Marinette asked.

“Yes, that would be the best course of action,” Gorilla agreed.

Adrien sighed. “I feel like I’m in limbo. No parents but I’m a minor so I can’t just decide for myself. I hope the lawyer has some sort of plan now that we know Father and Nathalie left the country.

“I’m sure you’ll be hearing from him,” Gorilla assured Adrien. “I’ll wait in the car. Text me if you get to stay.”

“Thanks Gorilla,” Adrien said gratefully, taking Marinette’s hand as they walked into the building.

When they reached the principal’s office, Adrien paused, looking sick with nerves.

“It’s ok, Gorgeous,” Marinette reassured him when she saw his expression. “Either way, we are going to fix this.”

“You’re right,” he agreed, taking a deep breath and letting it out before knocking on the door.

“Come in,” Mr. Damocles called from inside his office.

“Hello sir, “Adrien said after he had opened the door. “Do you have a few minutes?”

“Of course Adrien!” the principal exclaimed warmly, trying not to let his gaze rest on the bruise on his cheek. “Come in and Marinette, please come in as well. You can shut the door behind you if you wish.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Adrien said, closing the door and taking a seat next to Marinette.

“So what can I do for you?” Mr Damocles asked. “I know you’ve been through an extraordinarily difficult few days. I assume you are here because you are safe now?”

“Yes sir, my father has left the country,” Adrien replied softly. “He said he wanted me out of the school so I was wondering if he disenrolled me last week.”

“He did come by but he was so agitated, I made him leave,” Mr. Damocles replied. “So whatever he intended to do, he was not in any condition to do it. Thus you are still enrolled here.”

Adrien’s shoulders slumped with relief. “Thank goodness,” he managed. “I am very happy to hear that.”

“If I hear anything further, I’ll let you know,” Mr. Damocles promised. “Please do stop by if you have any more concerns, Adrien.”

“I will,” he replied, getting up. “Thank you so much.” He helped Marinette up and they both left the office feeling much less anxious.

Their classroom was empty when they arrived and Marinette immediately got some concealer out of her bag and carefully applied more of it to Adrien’s bruise.

“Sorry,” she apologized when he winced. “I’m trying to blend as gently as I can.”

“I know,” he said, pulling out his phone to text Gorilla. “Better a little bit of pain if it makes the bruise less… dramatic looking.” He quickly sent a message to Gorilla to let him know he was able to attend school.

“Adrien, bro I am so glad to see you!” Nino exclaimed as he came in with Alya.

Adrien grinned as Nino walked over and gave him a big hug. “Is this what it takes? Go missing for a few days and then I get a hug?”

“Yeah, fine,” Nino laughed. “I earned that.” 

“Hey Sunshine,” Alya said, looking as if she was trying not to cry. “I’m glad you’re ok.”

“Okayish anyway,” he replied, giving Alya a hug. “Very grateful to be here even if I’m sure I’ll be getting more attention than I want.”

The warning bell rang and the rest of his classmates filtered in, exclaiming their welcomes as they saw him, offering fist bumps and hugs before going to their own seats.

“Want your seat back?” Marinette asked Nino.

“Nah, go ahead and stay there. I’ll sit with Alya,” Nino replied.

“Thanks Nino,” Adrien said. “Hopefully Miss Bustier won’t mind.”

“Adrien!” Miss Bustier said, walking in just then. “I thought I heard you! I’m so glad you’re back!”

“Thank you,” Adrien replied softly. “Sorry for just disappearing like that but I didn’t really have a choice.”

“You really don’t need to apologize for that,” she replied firmly. “I’ve been worried about you ever since you didn’t return from lunch on Wednesday. I am so relieved to see you here.”

The bell rang just as Chloe walked through the door with Sabrina. She froze so quickly upon seeing Adrien that Sabrina bumped into her.

“Sorry, Chloe--” she started to apologize but abruptly stopped as she noted her friend’s frozen expression as she started at Adrien.

“Adrikins?” she finally whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek. “I mean… Adrien… I know… I know you don’t like that nickname. I’m… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… I should never have… I should have realized that… and I was so cruel. I should have known something was wrong. And I helped… I helped your father… and I complained to him about you… not talking to me.”

The whole class sat in silent disbelief as Chloe stopped talking, now openly crying.

“I don’t blame you for my father’s choices, Chloe,” Adrien said quietly. “But you complaining to him was the excuse he was looking for. There likely would have been something else at some point but your choices.. Choices that you knew would hurt me… hurt me more than you thought possible because you have been so unwilling to accept who I actually am. You have that in common with my father, I guess.”

Chloe flinched. “I deserve that… and I know you don’t owe me anything at this point. But I am sorry.”

“I’m glad you’re sorry but really… that’s all I can offer right now. The apology has to last longer than this bruise on my face. If we had truly been friends all this time, you would have known about the things you can’t see and not needed to see this… which is hopefully the last damage he will ever do to me,” Adrien replied, his voice firm but tired.

Chloe’s shoulders slumped as she wiped tears from her face and went to sit down. Miss Bustier stood where she had frozen next to her desk.

“Well Chloe,” she finally said. “It sounds like you have a long way to go to make amends. I would recommend you try. For now… let’s see if we can turn our attention to today’s lesson.”

****

Gorilla was outside the school waiting for Adrien and Marinette when they broke for lunch.

“Would you like to join us Gorilla?” Marinette asked as he ushered them back to the bakery.

“Thank you for the invitation. Some other time. Adrien, your lawyer is already waiting for you,” Gorilla answered.

“O-okay,” Adrien said, looking anxious. “I guess we better hurry.”

“No rush,” Gorilla replied softly. “He wanted to talk to Marinette’s parents before you arrived. I don’t know the details.”

Adrien exchanged a look with Marinette as they crossed the street. As soon as they reached the service door, Gorilla gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before going back to his car.

“Hello Adrien, His lawyer greeted him as he and Marinette entered the living area. “Sorry to just drop in but I’ve had a busy morning.”

“That’s ok, I’m curious about what’s been going on,” Adrien replied. “Marinette, this is my lawyer, Sacha Auclair. Sacha, this is Marinette, my girlfriend.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Marinette. I know the members of the trust are looking forward to meeting you, particularly Amelie.”

“Oh?” Marinette asked, looking startled. “Are they… coming here soon?”

“I don’t know at this point. We’ve had confirmation that Gabriel flew to Shanghai with his assistant Nathalie and we know that their flight landed. Unfortunately, that all happened before we were able to determine where they were going so he wasn’t detained and we now have the much more challenging job of finding him and bringing him back. The trust members have indicated they will be present if there is a trial but they all live in various places around the United Kingdom which brings me to my next order of business. It has been expressed to me by the police department and some key leaders in the city that they would like Adrien to stay in Paris while the search for his father continues.”

“Well that’s good because I have no intention of leaving,” Adrien said resolutely.

“I thought you would say as much,” Sacha replied, smiling slightly. “However you are currently not in the care of your legal guardian--your father--and it is impossible to determine if or when that will happen again.”

“I certainly hope not,” Adrien said, his eyes narrowing. “How is that even a question?”

“I know Adrien,” Sacha sighed. “But we’ve had no statement from him either way and everything is up in the air until we find him. Meanwhile any bank account linked to him is frozen, including yours and we cannot remove the tracing software on your phone because it is in his name. I spoke to the judge this morning along with the senior investigator involved in the case and he has agreed that the circumstances merit removing legal custody from Mr. Agreste on the grounds of abandonment on at least a temporary basis. It was made clear to me that in order to go through with that process, I would have to find someone suitable to assume legal guardianship for the time being. Thus, here I am.”

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked in confusion. 

“He was talking to us, son,” Tom said gently. “We’ve agreed to assume that role for as long as we’re needed.”

“You… you’d do that?” Adrien asked, an overwhelmed expression on his face. “That is such… a huge thing to ask of you.”

“It’s our pleasure dear. We want to keep you here and safe,” Sabine told him.

“I’ve already called the judge’s office and he’s happy to go ahead with that arrangement. Then you can have either Tom or Sabine put on your bank account instead of your father and you’ll have access to it again. Also, they can add your number to their plan and then you’ll be able to remove all the tracking software. 

“That would be great,” Adrien said. “I’d really like to have all my contacts back. Is there any possibility that I could… retrieve some of my stuff? I made up an emergency suitcase so I was prepared if I needed to leave...but I wouldn’t mind getting a few more of my things if I could.”

“I’ll arrange for an officer to escort you,” Sacha promised. “Your bodyguard is still living there so it isn’t empty. Still, we don’t think it is wise for you to return there any longer than necessary.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t want to,” Adrien assured him emphatically.

Sacha smiled again. “I didn’t think you would. Well, now that I have all the necessary forms signed, I’ll be on my way. I’ll be in touch, Adrien. And you’ll be hearing from me as well, Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Cheng. Thank you so much for your assistance. I’m sure the trust members will be very pleased that you’ve agreed to this arrangement.”

“Thank you for coming by, Mr. Auclair. We’re very happy we can offer assistance. We’ve been concerned about Adrien’s well-being and we’re glad we can help,” Sabine replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this work draws to an end, I thought I would let you know I have been working on a fourth installment. I am fairly certain it won’t be a beast like this one has grown into (not sure I have enough imagination for that! 😳) Anyway, it’s called ‘The Path That Leads to You’ and I hope you all will like it and want to continue reading! 
> 
> Thanks again for all your support. It is greatly appreciated.


	106. Chapter 106

Once the arrangements were finalized and Adrien was officially under the guardianship of Marinette’s parents, for the first time in his life he found himself with no obligations other than school. On Tuesday, Sabine took him to the bank and replaced Gabriel as the adult guardian on his account. Meanwhile Tom added his number to their family plan before taking the phone to a shop one of the investigators had recommended so they could remove all of the tracking software.

“Here you are son,” Tom said, handing Adrien his phone when he came back from school that day. “It sure didn’t take them long to clean this thing up at the shop.”

“Thanks Tom,” Adiren said gratefully as he turned the phone on. “I guess I’ve got a lot of missed calls to deal with. I think I’ll start with letting all the people who I go to for lessons that I won’t be needing them… at least for now I guess. I have to keep reminding myself that anything could change at any point.”

Tom sighed. “So help me son, I’ll do anything and everything in my power to keep you away from your father, whatever may happen once he’s found.”

“Thank you,” Adrien replied. “It feels good to know you’re looking out for me.”

****

On Wednesday after school, an officer met with Adrien and Marinette to take them over to the Agreste Mansion. Adrien couldn’t help but shudder as he punched in his door code.

“Are you ok?” Marinette asked in concern.

“This is… about as unpleasant as I thought it would be,” he admitted. “I’m glad you came along, Princess.”

“There’s no way I would leave you to do this on your own unless you specifically asked me to,” she said firmly.

“Well, that definitely wouldn’t happen,” he assured her, smiling ruefully. “Thank you Officer Lavigne as well. I appreciate having you accompany us.”

“I’m glad to be of assistance. We all want to keep you safe,” the officer replied.

“Thanks,” Adrien replied simply as he and Marinette went into his room, leaving the officer standing just outside. 

“This feels totally surreal,” Adrien murmured as he pulled the larger of his suitcases off a shelf in his closet. “I never could have imagined finding myself in this situation… It’s good, don’t get me wrong,” he added hastily as he unzipped the case. “But nothing feels real anymore. It’s like I’m dreaming and I’m just waiting for the next bizarre plot twist.”

“I can’t even imagine,” Marinette replied, walking over to where he was scanning his clothing rails and hugging him from behind, resting her face against his back.

“That feels nice,” Adrien sighed, resting his hands on top of hers.

Marinette smiled and kissed his back before letting him go. “What can I do to help?” she asked.

“Can you go through the cupboard next to my bed?” he asked. “My blanket from you is in there and I want that for sure. If anything else in there looks important, bring it over.”

Marinette nodded and left the closet. Adrien took a deep breath and let it out as he started pulling things off hangers. 

An hour later he had packed everything he wanted and they were on their way out. The officer saw them off as they got into the car with Gorilla and headed back to the bakery.

“I’ve made some room in my closet for you,” Marinette said as they arrived back home.

“Aww, you didn’t have to do that, Princess,” Adrien protested.

“Of course I did!” she exclaimed. “I’m happy to do it. I don’t know what’s going to happen next but believe me, I will be treasuring every moment while you’re staying with my family.”

“I’m glad it guarantees we can wake up together on your birthday,” he said as the car stopped outside the bakery.

“Me too,” she assured him, watching as Gorilla opened the door and sliding out as Adrien followed close behind.

“Thanks Gorilla,” Adrien said as his bodyguard pulled the suitcase from the trunk and handed it to him. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

*****

“Ready for your birthday tomorrow?” Adrien asked Marinette when they returned home after school on Thursday. 

“I guess,” she said, laughing wryly. “I feel like you are more excited than I am. I’m still trying not to hold my breath waiting for news from the temple.”

“I probably am more excited about your birthday than you,” Adrien admitted. “I mean, I feel the same way about… whatever is coming but… I also feel prepared for it and I really want to distract myself by spoiling you as much as possible tomorrow and hanging out with some of our friends. Hopefully Tikki isn’t poking you to leave while you’re blowing out your candles but I’ve never made it a practice to sit and dread akuma alerts so whatever and whenever it happens, we’ll just have to react in the best possible way.”

“You are absolutely right. I hadn’t really thought about it like that. I’ve had my birthday interrupted by an akuma and so have you and we both managed.”

“Exactly,” he agreed. “I’m just so thankful to get to spend the entire day with you. If we have to deal with a temple attack, so be it.”

Marinette smiled as she ruffled his hair affectionately. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

****

It was much later that evening when Marinette and Adrien finished their homework and reluctantly decided to get ready for bed.

“Part of me wants to stay up until it’s officially your birthday but seeing as we have school tomorrow, that’s probably not the best idea,” Adrien told her as he put on his Ladybug pajamas that she had made him.

Marinette grinned as she noticed what he was wearing and took out her Chat Noir romper. 

Adrien’s expression softened. “Aw Bug, you’re going to give me too many feelings again.”

Marinette laughed. “Sorry, not sorry,” she teased. 

“I’m going to go brush my teeth and wash all this concealer off,” he said, reaching out to lightly stroke her cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

“Ok,” she agreed, leaning up to kiss him as his hand lingered on her face.

After he left her room, Tikki floated down and landed on her chaise as Marinette changed into her pajamas. “Hello Marinette,” she greeted her.

“Hi Tikki,” Marinette said. “Is everything ok?”

“As far as I know,” Tikki said. “Believe me, if I get any messages from the temple I won’t be floating down to say hello!”

“No, I suppose not,” Marinette replied. “I’m trying hard not to be so on edge. After all, it could be weeks. It could be… anything… I can’t live with this tension of constantly thinking about it so I’ve got to try and put it out of my head at least some of the time.”

“You’re right,” Tikki agreed. “I really hope you get to enjoy your day tomorrow. You truly deserve that.”

“Thank you,” Marinette replied softly. “I’m going to brush my teeth now.”

When they were finally snuggled up together in Marinette’s bed, Adrien sighed in contentment. “Ever since I arrived on Saturday, this has been my favorite thing each day,” he told her as they laid down facing each other. “Falling asleep with you, knowing that it’s safe and that when I wake up, you’ll be snuggled up in my arms. It’s the most reassuring thing to think about and it makes me go to sleep feeling happy and content each night.”

“It makes me happy too,” she replied softly, reaching out to stroke his cheek. “I’m so thankful that you’re here and I’m not laying here on my own, wondering if you’re ok or if something bad will happen. When you didn’t come back on Wednesday, I felt like I was living in a nightmare. Miss Bustier let me keep my phone out in case you called and Alya stayed close to me until I knew you were safe. I’m just so sorry you got hurt.”

“Ah it’s ok, Princess, “ he said. “He tried twice and then the third time, I didn’t get out of the way fast enough. But he used so much momentum to attack that I was able to push him down while he was off balance and get out of the room. Part of me is glad he hit me in such a visible place and that it looks so bad. It made it a lot easier to feel like I’d be taken seriously when I decided to press charges.”

“What a thing to have to think about,” Marinette sighed. 

“I know, but we’re both used to looking for an upside in grim circumstances aren’t we?” he asked, grinning ruefully.

“You have a point,” Marinette replied. “We should probably get some sleep huh?”

“Yeah, we really should,” he agreed. “Why don’t you turn around so I can spoon up behind you?”

“Ok,” she said with a yawn, rolling over and smiling as he pulled her close to him and nuzzled her neck.

“I love you so much, Marinette,” he murmured.

“I love you too, Adrien,” she replied sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!❤️❤️


	107. Chapter 107

“Hey Birthday Girl,” Adrien murmured early the next morning, gently stroking her arm.

“Mmmnnngh, did the alarm go off?” Marinette asked, still half asleep.

“Not yet,” he replied, pulling her close and nuzzling her shoulder. “I was wondering…” he paused and took a deep breath. “I was wondering if you’d like to… take a shower with me.”

“What?” Marinette asked, sounding slightly more awake. “Did you just say… a shower.. With you… like… getting ready for the day kind of shower?”

“Well, yes, I think I’m done with showering in my clothes,” Adrien said, laughing rather self-consciously. “You don’t have to say yes… I just… I think it would…”

“Ok,” Marinette agreed suddenly. “But… I don’t want to… do too much.”

“Oh, I know,” he assured her. “You can trust me.”

“I already do,” she said softly, sitting up and looking at her phone. “My parents should both be in the bakery by now so we shouldn’t be interrupted.”

Adrien watched as she pushed the covers back and climbed down the ladder before following her down. She smiled at him as he reached the floor and offered her hand to him. He smiled back and took it, letting her lead him to the bathroom.

Once the door was shut behind them, Marinette leaned into the shower and turned on the faucet. The sound of the water spraying the bottom of the tub seemed to instantly separate them from anything else except the space they were now sharing.

“This feels… like when we revealed our identities,” Adrien murmured. “I really want to but I don’t know how to start.”

His words sparked something in Marinette and she smiled. “It feels a lot like that,” she agreed, suddenly shrugging her romper off and stepping out of it, her long black hair falling forward as she leaned down slightly to push it down her legs. She stood up again, wearing only her underwear, her silky hair partially obscuring her breasts.

“Oh my god,” Adrien breathed in awe. “Ok, whose birthday is this anyway? I feel like I’m the one getting an amazing present.”

“It’s mine,” she giggled. “So you better get your clothes off Gorgeous.”

Adrien laughed and took off his shirt. “You’re right, I shouldn’t keep my Princess waiting on her birthday.” He grinned mischievously before pulling his pajama bottoms and boxers down at the same time.

“Damn,” Marinette said, breathless for a moment. “I… I don’t think there’s any topping this present.” She pushed her own underwear down and let them fall to her feet.

They stood for a moment, gazing at each other’s bodies, each of them trying to will away any feelings of self-consciousness.

“I guess we better get in the shower,” Marinette said softly.

Adrien blinked and laughed quietly. “Yeah, I’m not sure I’d like to explain being late today.” He climbed into the tub and Marinette followed.

“You should know, I think your ass is glorious,” she informed him, grinning playfully.

“I’m glad you think so,” he replied, pulling her under the water with him. She gasped as their bodies connected, tensing up for a moment before relaxing into his arms. He held her close for a moment as he tried to slow his breathing, his heart pounding so hard he could almost feel his pulse in his breath. “Can I wash your hair?” he asked finally.

“Yeah, if you want to,” she said shyly.

“Of course I do, he said as she turned around to get her shampoo and conditioner. “And I’m pretty sure you have the cutest butt in the whole world.”

Marinette smiled as she handed him the shampoo. “I have to say, I wasn’t remotely considering doing something like this until you suggested it… and then I really wanted to.”

“Guess I’m a bad influence,” he joked as he began massaging shampoo into her hair.

“I don’t think there’s anything bad about this,” she replied, sighing deeply as he massaged her scalp.

“No, I don’t think so either really,” he assured her, pulling her gently under the water again and watching as the suds poured down her back. He was unable to resist reaching around and running his hands over her abdomen as he stepped under the water with her. He lowered his head and kissed her shoulder. “Can you turn around for me Princess?” he asked as he let her go.

“Yeah,” she said, turning and suddenly realizing that her hair was behind her shoulders. She smiled as she watched him looking at her, something in his expression beyond her interpretation. “What are you thinking?” she asked.

“Trying to stick to admiring how beautiful you are,” he said. “I really want to touch you but… I don’t want to risk sending Tikki away again. I feel like I’m pushing my luck washing your hair.”

“Possibly,” she agreed. “Just remember, this is the first time. I promise we’ll do this again.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he said, his expression relaxing. He took the conditioner and started applying it to the ends of her hair before working his way up, smiling as she closed her eyes. Hesitantly, he put his arms around her again, stroking her hair until it was time to rinse the conditioner out. Carefully he backed up until she was under the water and then resumed stroking her hair as the water ran through it.

“Do I get to wash your hair?” she asked, enjoying the feeling of his fingers running through her wet hair.

“Sure, if you want to,” he replied.

“You might have to sit down so I can reach properly,” she told him as they moved out of the water.

“Ok,” he said, kissing her forehead before turning around and sitting in the tub.

Marinette knelt behind him, poured shampoo into her hand and proceeded to lather up his hair. “Whoops,” she giggled. “Looks like I used too much. You might want to close your eyes while you rinse it out.”

Adrien laughed quietly. “You’re used to working with a lot more hair,” he said, leaning into the water and closing his eyes. “Especially now,” he said as he leaned back again. “Your hair is getting really long now. It’s so pretty.

“I’m glad you like it,” she replied, taking care to use less conditioner and massaging it into his hair, her fingers running firmly over his scalp. 

“Mmmm,” he sighed, enjoying her touch. “I love it when you massage my head. It feels so good… although I have to say, feeling you leaning against my back right now feels even better.”

“It feels good to me too,” she assured him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his neck. He sighed again and covered her hands with his own.

“I love you Birthday Girl,” he said softly.

“I love you too,” she replied.

Reluctantly, he leaned his head into the water, letting the conditioner rinse out. “I guess we should get out,” he said.

“Yeah, probably,” she agreed, letting him go and standing up. She got out of the tub and pulled out two towels, handing one to him as he stepped out before drying off and wrapping hers around her body.

“I hope I get to start the day like this again soon,” she told him, a cheeky grin on her face.

“Me too,” he said, wrapping his towel around his waist. “Let’s get back to your room. I want to give you your present.”

“What, before I even get dressed?” she protested.

“I have my reasons,” he said mysteriously as they headed back to her room.

“Can I at least put my robe on instead of this towel?” Marinette asked once the trap door was shut behind them.

“Sure,” he said, grinning as he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and retrieved a large wrapped box he had hidden away in his suitcase. “I really hope you like this. I drove poor Celine nuts with my soul-searching about it.”

Marinette laughed as she tightened the belt of her robe and sat on the chaise. “Well now you’ve got me curious,” she replied as she unwrapped the box and carefully lifted the lid off. “Oh Adrien,” she sighed as soon as she saw the contents. “Is this…”

“The exact dress you wore on the shoot. I was torn, given its… provenance but you looked so beautiful and it was altered for you. I never want anyone else to wear it,” he said softly.

Marinette smiled as she ran her hand over the soft velvet. “I’m just thinking about its provenance actually. Louise might have embroidered this belt or perhaps Clementine. Claire took the design and created the pattern. Either Victor or Margot altered it to fit me. A lot of effort and skill from people I know and care about went into this dress.”

Adrien smiled, looking relieved. “I hadn’t really thought about that but it’s true and maybe… maybe Gabriel the company will survive Gabriel my father.”

“I hope so,” Marinette replied. “Thank you for the beautiful present Adrien. I loved wearing it and I was sad to think I would likely never see it again.”

“I’m so relieved you feel that way,” Adrien replied. “I knew as soon as I saw you in it that I wanted to find a way to give it to you. I told Celine and she talked to whoever she needed to talk to about it. She said everyone was really happy to help and eventually they got the dress down to the main store and I was able to buy it as a sample.”

Marinette smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Now I know why you wanted me to wait to get dressed. I definitely want to wear this today… with normal shoes this time.”

“Yeah, I didn’t get those platform shoes,” Adrien replied grinning.

“Good,” she laughed as she lifted the dress out of the box. “I’d like to make it to eighteen.”

******

“Happy birthday sweetie!” Sabine exclaimed as Marinette and Adrien arrived in the bakery. “That dress is beautiful!”

“Thanks Maman,” Marinette replied, giving her a hug. “Adrien gave it to me. It’s the exact dress I got to wear at the photo shoot.”

Sabine smiled. “You’re pretty good at spoiling her aren’t you dear?” she asked.

“I do my best,” Adrien replied, grinning as he squeezed Marinette’s hand.

“Happy birthday Macaron!” Tom exclaimed as he came out with a large box. “You’ll be getting your traditional cake later but I decided to make lots of brownies for you to take in. I’m going to be selling them in the bakery as well just for today.”

“Awww, thanks Papa!” Marinette said, giving him a hug as Adrien took the box.

“Here’s some coffee for both of you,” Sabine said, handing Marinette two cups and kissing her cheek.

“Thanks Maman,” Marinette replied.

“Looks like Gorilla is outside waiting,” Adrien observed.

“I’ll open the door for you,” Sabine offered, taking an extra brownie with her. “Hello Gorilla! It’s Marinette’s birthday so we’re celebrating with brownies. Would you like one?”

“Of course!” he exclaimed softly. “Marinette made some of these for Valentine’s. They were wonderful. Thank you Mrs. Cheng.”

“Please call me Sabine,” she said, smiling warmly.

Gorilla nodded and smiled as he took the brownie and escorted Marinette and Adrien to school. “Happy Birthday,” he said, opening the door for them as they reached the entrance.

“Thanks,” Marinette replied. Gorilla nodded in acknowledgement as they went past. “See you later Gorilla.”

“Hey Nino!” Adrien called as they approached their classroom. “Can you hold the door?”

“Of course dude!” Nino agreed cheerfully. “Happy Birthday Marinette!”

“Thanks Nino,” Marinette said as she followed Adrien inside.

“Hey girl,” Alya greeted her as she came over. “Happy Birthday! What’s for breakfast?”

Marinette laughed. “You’ll be happy to hear that Papa made brownies for everyone.”

“Aw, yes,” Nino said, grinning. “It’s like everyone gets a present when the baker’s kid has a birthday.”

Marinette grinned as she took a stack of napkins out of the box along with some serving tongs and started placing brownies at each of her classmates’ seats.

“Your dress is really pretty!” Alya exclaimed. “Present from someone?” She winked playfully at Adrien. 

“Yeah,” Adrien answered. “She wore it at my photo shoot. The team surprised her with it and Vincent took some pictures of us together. It’s a sample and it was altered just for her. She looked so beautiful in it, I decided I’d have to track it down afterwards and get it for her birthday.”

“Awww,” Rose cooed. “That’s so sweet, isn’t it Juleka?”

“Adorable,” Juleka agreed.

“I didn’t even notice you two come in!” Adrien exclaimed.

Rose grinned. “We were eavesdropping outside for a moment,” she admitted. “It is a beautiful dress, Marinette. Happy Birthday by the way!”

“Thanks Rose,” Marinette replied, taking a sip of her coffee as she sat down in her seat.

The rest of the class slowly filtered in, exclaiming with delight as the scent of brownies hit them. Chloe had taken to arriving every day as late as possible with Sabrina and quietly going to her seat.

“What’s this?” she asked, eyeing the dessert that Marinette had placed on her desk.

“It’s a brownie,” Marinette replied. “Papa made them for me to share because it’s my birthday.”

“Oh… um… happy birthday,” she said quietly as the rest of the class looked on in shock. She tentatively took a bite of the brownie. “It’s… good… thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Marinette replied as Alya elbowed her.

“Goodness, it smells amazing in here,” Miss Bustier said as she came in.

“I brought brownies for my birthday. There’s one on your desk if you want to try it,” Marinette told her.

Miss Bustier smiled and went to her desk. “Thank you Marinette and happy birthday,” she said before taking a bite. “Mmmm, pass on my compliments to Mr. Dupain. This is divine.”

Marinette grinned. “I’ll be sure to tell him that.”

*****

“See you guys later. We’ll be back in about an hour,” Alya told Marinette as they reached the bakery.

“Do you want me to bring my Switch?” Nino asked.

“I have mine if anyone wants to play,” Adrien replied. “I put that in my emergency suitcase which was a welcome distraction when I was hanging out at Celine’s by myself.”

“I’ll bet,” Nino laughed. “Well, we’ll see you in an hour then.”

“See you then!” Marinette replied as she and Adrien went into the bakery.

“How’s your day been dear?” Sabine asked as they walked in. “These just came for you.”

“Wow!” Marinette exclaimed, taking the card from the arrangement of pale pink roses and pink lilies. “Adrien!” she exclaimed. “You got me flowers too?” 

Adrien laughed sheepishly. “What can I say? I like spoiling you and your birthday is a really good excuse.”

Marinette shook her head and laughed. “Thank you, they’re beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like them,” he replied, kissing her cheek. 

“I’m going to put them on the dining table since we’ll all be hanging out there this evening,” she said.

“That’s a good idea dear,” Sabine agreed. “I saw Alya and Nino dropped you off. When will they be back?”

“In about an hour,” Marinette replied.

“Sounds good. I’ll see you two later,” She told them, giving them each a hug.

Marinette nodded and took the vase carefully as Adrien opened the door for her.

*****

“Hey Tikki!” Adrien called as they walked into Marinette’s room.

“Hi Adrien!” Tikki exclaimed as she floated out of Marinette’s purse. “Did you need something?”

“I… just wanted to ask if you were ok this morning,” he said, grinning as Marinette blushed.

“You did charge me up quite a bit with whatever you were doing,” Tikki laughed. “If that’s what you are asking.”

“She got annoyingly hyper,” Plagg chimed in, zipping out of Adrien’s pocket. “But she didn’t go rocketing off. There was one point where I thought she would but I guess you… stopped doing whatever you were doing. I’m pretty sure I don’t want to know.”

“Good,” Adrien said. “I think I’m starting to understand what the energy feels like when things are getting too intense.”

“So are you having a good birthday?” Tikki asked as she accepted a cookie from Marinette.

“Yes, it’s been great so far. Chloe was even nice to me,” Marinette replied. “I’ve got some Camembert for you as well, Plagg.”

“Aw, thanks kitten,” Plagg said, tossing the wedge in the air and catching it in his mouth before swallowing it whole. “Come on Tikki. Let’s go outside. Those two are looking at each other like I look at a wheel of cheese.”

Tikki laughed. “Good idea but please be careful… I feel bad saying this because it’s your birthday Marinette but…” she trailed off.

“It’s ok, Tikki,” Marinette assured her. “We won’t get too carried away.”

“Or will we,” Adrien murmured after the Kwamis had phased out. 

Marinette giggled as he pulled her backwards against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. “I don’t know about you but I keep thinking about this morning. It’s been pretty distracting.”

“Yeah,” Marinette admitted. “If I wasn’t already seriously motivated to kick Hawk Moth’s ass, I am now. I want to do that without worrying about energy or akumas or anything.”

“Me too,” he agreed, kissing her neck. “I do wonder what that will mean for me. If the current allegations caused this much uproar, I can’t even imagine…” he trailed off. “Anyway, I shouldn’t get ahead of myself.” Marinette sighed, relaxing into his arms as he gently swayed them from side to side. “So what do you want to do when Alya and Nino get here?”

“I was thinking we could hang out on the balcony with some snacks,” she said. “I’d love to just sit and talk for awhile and it’s really nice out.”

“That sounds good,” Adrien agreed. “Should we get the cushions out?”

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed as he let her go. “They’ll be here pretty soon.”

******

“You two better be up here because I’m not taking these snacks back downstairs,” Alya called as she knocked on the door.

“Excuse me Babe, I’m the one carrying the tray!” Nino exclaimed indignantly.

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle as she opened the door. “Hi Alya, Hi Nino. Thanks for bringing up the snacks. I thought we could hang out on the balcony since it’s so nice out.”

“Sounds good!” Alya agreed. “Your Maman sent up cookies and hot chocolate but she did warn us not to eat too much.”

Adrien laughed. “I’m sure dinner will be amazing based on my previous experiences.”

A few minutes later they were up on the balcony, curled up in the large pile of cushions that Marinette and Adrien had arranged.

“So Sunshine,” Nino said, a mischievous grin on his face. “What’s it like living with the inlaws?” 

Adrien laughed and squeezed Marinette closer as she sat in his lap, cradling her mug of hot chocolate. “Now Nino, if I’m not allowed to get ahead of myself, you definitely aren’t,” he protested.

“That sounded less like a no and more like a maybe later,” Nino replied teasingly.

Adrien rolled his eyes. “And how about you bro? You two have been together a lot longer than we have.”

“Maybe we should just have a double wedding on the last day of school,” Marinette replied. “Then we could all join Adrien in enjoying intense scrutiny from the media. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

“Uh no,” Alya shuddered. “Nope, no, no thank you.”

“That’s what I thought,” Marinette said, smiling as Adrien nuzzled her neck.

“Anyway, to answer your question about staying here,” he said. “It is very peaceful and it’s been nice not having all the lessons to go to. That’s made it much easier to catch up on my schoolwork.”

“Do you _miss_ any of your lessons?” Nino asked.

“I don’t know… not yet anyway,” he replied. “I don’t know what to think about anything at this point. I’m probably going to have to deal with all this trauma eventually… maybe talk to someone or something.”

“Not a bad idea Gorgeous,” Marinette said softly. “You’ve been expected to just handle this on your own for far too long and I don’t know how to help beyond listening.”

“That helps a lot,” Adrien assured her, kissing the side of her head. “But you’re right. If someone could help me actually process all this shit, that would be amazing.”

“So what have you got planned for the rest of the evening Marinette?” Alya asked.

“Well, Celine’s coming for dinner and then I thought we could play video games or something. Really I just wanted to hang out,” Marinette replied. “I’m so relieved to have Adrien here and safe and I’m happy that I get to see you guys and Celine.”

Alya grinned. “I was surprised at how civil Chloe was today. She actually ate a baked good.”

“Yeah,” Marinette laughed wryly. “We’ll see how long that lasts. Who knows, maybe she’s finally going to stop being so horrible. Stranger things have happened.”

“I don’t know… Chloe being nice might be the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen,” Nino replied.

“What I’d like to know is if Father came back tomorrow and made her some incredible offer, how quickly would she jump to betray me again?” Adrien remarked. “She’s sorry right now because Father isn’t in a position of power but if that changes or she thinks it changes, what happens then?”

“Do you really think she would?” Nino asked.

“I honestly have no idea,” Adrien answered. “But it isn’t worth it to me to find out.”

“Ouch,” Alya said. “Well, you’ll get no arguments from me. She’s had this coming for a while. I do hope she’s going to stick it out and keep trying to be kinder but.. I don’t have much faith in that either.”

“This is kind of a sad conversation to be having on your birthday, isn’t it Princess?” Adrien asked apologetically.

Marinette shrugged. “I’m glad to be able to talk about it. It’s been kind of lonely keeping so many secrets and not talking about things because it was all speculation. Now a lot of the things I was most worried about have happened and we’re here to talk about it together. I’m grateful for that honestly.”

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Adrien replied. “I do really want this to be a nice day for you.”

“Don’t worry, this is nice. You can go nuts for my eighteenth,” she assured him with a grin. “Goodness knows my parents will be happy to join you in making that as extra as possible.”

“That’s hard to even imagine right now,” Alya murmured. “By this point next year, we’ll all be adults technically.”

“Personally, I can’t wait,” Adrien said. “Knowing my father can never control my life again sounds great.”

“Do you think… you will end up living with him again?” Alya asked, looking worried.

“I hope not but nobody, including my lawyer, has said I can count on it not happening,” Adrien replied.

“Hello everyone!” Celine exclaimed, poking her head through the trap door. “Wow, this is amazing, Marinette. I can see why you like hanging out here.”

“Hi Celine!” Marinette greeted her. “Take the deck chair if you like. We’re just chatting.”

“Sounds good,” she said, smiling. “Your maman told me dinner would be ready in ten minutes. Happy Birthday Doll. It’s nice to see you wearing that beautiful dress again.”

“Thanks,” Marinette replied, kissing Adrien’s cheek. “I am definitely feeling very spoiled.”

Adrien grinned. “That was my goal,” he assured her. “What’s for dinner anyway? I’ve seen your Maman making wontons all week. Does that mean she’s making her soup again?”

“Yep,” Marinette agreed. “And shrimp lamp cakes. Plus Papa made a birthday cake. I seriously hope it is smaller than usual. I swear the last few years it was bigger than me.”

Celine giggled. “That doesn’t surprise me somehow.”

“Well, the cake he made for me was normal sized,” Adrien said reassuringly. “And very pretty. I almost didn’t want him to cut into it.”

“That cake was amazing,” Nino said with a sigh. “And the cupcakes he made for the class that time.. And the brownies today.. And these chocolate chip cookies…”

Marinette laughed. “Come over anytime, Nino.”

“Yeah, we can play video games and you can stuff your face,” Adrien grinned.

“I am definitely taking you up on that,” Nino said, chuckling.

******

“Whoa, where did this come from?” Adrien asked, noticing an extra table and chairs in the living room.

“Rented it,” Tom answered with a grin. “I learned from your party that it’s not so easy eating dinner and holding your plate. I usually rent tables for Marinette’s party and then we do everything in the park but I thought I’d see what else they had. This should make eating dinner a lot easier, especially since Sabine is making soup.”

“Who knew you were such a good party planner?” Adrien teased him.

Tom laughed. “I know. Sometimes I even surprise myself, son.”

“Ok everyone, I’m just going to dish up and put bowls at each plate so you can all sit down in a minute,” Sabine said, putting platters of lamp cakes at the center of both tables. “You kids can take the dining table and we’ll sit in the living room. Celine, I hope you don’t mind joining us.”

“Of course not!” Celine exclaimed. “I was very touched to be invited and it’s reassuring to see Adrien looking so much happier. Your bruise looks a lot better, babe.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t hurt much now,” Adrien replied. “I’m still wearing concealer on it but a lot less. I prefer it when people don’t wince every time they look at me.”

“Not used to that, are you Sunshine,” Alya teased. “Being Paris’s favorite pretty boy and all.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. I’d rather not attract any kind of attention. I’m not actually sure what is worse, people taking pictures of me when I’m out or people trying to get pictures of my bruise.”

“Well at least they are taking the billboard down outside,” Nino said consolingly.

“They are?” Adrien asked in surprise. “I had no idea. Is it another Gabriel ad?”

“Nope, it looked like it might be a drink of some kind. They were putting it up when we came back,” Alya said.

“Now that is a good birthday present,” Marinette said, smiling happily as she sat down. “Not that I won’t miss seeing that picture but… not where everyone else gets to see it too.”

Adrien laughed and kissed her cheek. “I’m sure Vincent will email you a copy if you ask nicely,” he said teasingly.

“Did you see the photo of you that Vincent put up on Instagram today Marinette?” Celine asked. “He wished you a happy birthday if you haven’t had a chance to look through your notifications. He apparently managed to get one of you by yourself at the shoot the other day.”

“I haven’t yet!” Marinette exclaimed. “I’ll have to look later.”

“If you haven’t already, please sit down,” Sabine invited. “Everything is ready so please enjoy!”

******

After dinner Tom excused himself, returning with a pink cake studded with strawberries which was thankfully much smaller than the previous year’s version. Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette as everyone sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to her and she blew out the candles.

“I bet I know what you wished for,” Alya said teasingly.

“I’m not telling and you might be surprised actually,” Marinette teased back.

Adrien smiled as he got up to help Tom pass out pieces of cake. “I gather you make this same kind of cake for her every year,” he said.

“That’s right,” Tom confirmed. “Ever since her first birthday when she crammed an entire piece into her mouth at once. I took that to mean she liked it a lot.”

Celine laughed. “I’ll bet she was a cute baby, huh Tom?”

“Very,” Tom assured her. “Macaron has had me wrapped around her finger since the day she was born.”

“It’s impossible not to be,” Adrien grinned. “She doesn’t even have to try.”

“I wouldn’t want to,” Marinette said, blushing.

“Which is precisely why I am,” Adrien smiled as he reached over to stroke her hair.

“Umpf,” Nino said as he tried to swallow his cake and talk at the same time. “Come on Agreste, save your sweet talk for later. Between you and the cake, I’m going to end up with diabetes.”

“It’s her birthday!” Adrien exclaimed in protest. “Why can’t I say nice things to her on her birthday?”

Celine laughed. “You are loving this, aren't you babe? You live to spoil your girl.”

“Well, I do today,” he replied. “It’s allowed though I think. Right Princess?”

“Just for today,” Marinette agreed, winking at him playfully.

“So are the flowers from Sunshine as well as your dress?” Alya asked.

“Yep,” Marinette said, shaking her head in mock exasperation. “They were waiting for me when we came back from school.”

“I’m just glad my card was unfrozen in time,” Adrien said. “This is only the second time I’ve given you flowers and I was afraid it would get messed up.”

“Why was your card frozen?” Nino asked curiously.

“I had to freeze my account so my father couldn’t access it since his name was on it too,” Adrien replied. “Sabine and Tom are my legal guardians right now so I was able to get his name off and now I can use it again.”

“Really?” Alya asked in surprise. “When did that happen?”

“This week,” Adrien answered. “That’s why I can use my phone again too. Tom took it somewhere and they removed all the tracking software.”

“That’s right,” Tom said cheerfully. “So he’s officially mine for now at least.”

Celine laughed as Adrien blushed. “Hopefully you’ll find some other way to keep him more permanently, right Tom?”

Tom grinned as both Adrien and Marinette blushed even more. “Oh, I’m counting on that Celine,” he assured her. “But I guess I have to be patient.”

Nino shook his head in disbelief. “I am pretty sure my parents would not have a conversation like this with me and Alya,” he said.

“Or mine,” Alya agreed. “At least not for a few more years.”

Sabine laughed. “It’s difficult to restrain my husband’s enthusiasm,” she admitted. “He’s a romantic through and through and frankly, it’s contagious after a while. I’ve become just as bad.”

“It’s adorable is what it is!” Celine exclaimed. “And I’m so glad you’re officially looking after Adrien. That is wonderful news.”

“Enough about me though,” Adrien interrupted. “I have a feeling I’m not the only person who wants to spoil Marinette today.”

“You’re not wrong,” Celine agreed cheerfully, holding up a glittery pink gift bag.

“Definitely not,” Tom added as he retrieved a neatly wrapped box and handed it to Sabine. “Go sit on the couch Macaron. I’ll get the table out of the way.”

“Let me help,” Adrien offered. Together he and Tom folded the table up and took it out of the room as Marinette sat down next to Celine.

“Hey Doll,” she said, giving Marinette a hug. “I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you too,” Marinette replied. “Thank you for coming.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it,” Celine assured her with a smile. “I’ve been worried about you and Adrien and I’m glad you both seem to be ok.”

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Marinette said reassuringly. “I wish the future felt more certain at the moment but I’m trying to stay in the present and not think about it too much.”

“That’s a good plan,” Celine agreed as Tom and Adrien returned.

“Hey Gorgeous,” Marinette said, smiling and patting the seat next to her.

Adrien smiled back and sat down next to her, his eyes suddenly dancing mischievously. “So Sis,” he said teasingly. “How was your date last weekend?”

“What?!” Marinette exclaimed. “Why is this the first I’ve heard of it?”

Celine rolled her eyes. “Not much to say at this point. Adrien wouldn’t have known if the guy hadn’t called me while he was staying at my place.”

“Not much to say huh? That good?” Adrien persisted, grinning even more mischievously.

“It was a blind date and it went better than I expected,” she admitted. “I’m seeing him again tomorrow afternoon. Happy now?”

“I am actually,” he replied. “What’s his name anyway?”

“It’s Henri,” she told him. “A friend of mine works with him at a hotel. I promise if it gets anywhere, I’ll let you interrogate him.”

Adrien laughed. “Aw Sis, I wouldn’t do that unless he pissed you off.”

“I hope it goes well,” Marinette said. “Text me if there ends up being a third date.”

“I hope so too,” Celine agreed. “I’ve never done the blind date thing before. It was kind of weird to meet up with someone that I knew very little about other than his name, where he worked and the fact that my friend thought it could work. And Doll, if there ends up being any more dates, I’ll let you know, ok? Anyway, enough about me. Happy birthday sweetie.”

“Thanks!” Marinette exclaimed as she took the bag from Celine and pushed aside the tissue. “Oh wow, Celine. This is amazing!” She pulled out a stack of individual parcels. “Look at all these different kinds of tights!” she declared as she rifled through them.

“I had to think of something you could wear but wouldn’t be able to make,” Celine said with a laugh. “And you wear a lot of skirts and dresses so there you are!”

“You’re right about that,” Marinette grinned. “I’ve never had this much variety. Usually they are black or gray… apart from those fishnets you let me keep and the valentines ones I got with hearts on them.”

“There are some fishnets in there, actually,” Celine grinned. “Pink ones. I couldn’t resist those.”

“Aww, thanks so much, Celine,” Marinette said, giving her a hug before carefully returning the packages to the bag.

Alya grinned as she handed a small box to her. “This is from Nino and I.”

Marinette grinned as she opened the box curiously. “Ha!” she snorted. “Thanks, you two. I should have known.” She held up a silver keychain that spelled out ‘Adrinette’.

Alya giggled. “Nino suggested getting something personalized. I’m glad you like it. I thought it turned out pretty cute.”

“It’s adorable. I love it,” Marinette replied, giving Alya and Nino hugs.

“Here you are dear,” Sabine said, handing her the box she had been holding.

“Thanks, Maman, Papa,” Marinete replied, unwrapping the box and lifting out a pair of gold scalloped edge pumps.

“Continuing on the theme of things you can wear but don’t make yourself,” Sabine said with a laugh.

“I love them!” Marinette exclaimed as she untied the ribbons on her black ballet flats and slipped on the pumps.

“They are really cute,” Celine agreed. “Gold accessories look really good with that dress.”

“I guess I did alright if the stylist approves,” Sabine said, winking at Celine.

“I would happily go shoe shopping with you two anytime,” Celine assured her. “It was so nice to run into you at lunchtime a few weeks ago.”

“Be careful there, Celine,” Alya teased. “You’re turning Sunshine into a puddle there.”

Celine laughed as she noticed Adrien’s dreamy expression. “What’s got into you babe?” she asked.

“Huh?” Adrien blinked. “What’s that Sis?”

“Wow, you really were in lala land,” Celine replied. “What’s on your mind or should I ask?”

“Hey!” he protested, blushing as Alya and Nino both snorted with laughter. “Now I really am going to sound too wholesome for my own good… this feels… well… I’m beginning to understand the term ‘found family’ I guess.”

Tom looked at him, his face full of affection. “We’re glad we found you too, son.”

******

It was much later that night and Alya and Nino were already curled up on the chaise when Marinette came back from the bathroom. “Do you need anything?” she asked.

“Nah, we’re good. Thanks girl,” Alya replied. “I hope this has been a good birthday for you. I know I’ve really enjoyed spending time together.”

“It’s been exactly what I needed,” Marinette replied before climbing the ladder to her bed. “I’m really glad we’re all here together.”

“Hey Birthday Girl,’ Adrien murmured softly as she got under the covers with him. “I’m glad it’s been a good day for you.”

“It really has,” she assured him, kissing him lightly before laying down.

“I love you,” he said quietly as he snuggled up behind her.

“I love you too,” she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading! 🥰🥰


	108. Chapter 108

It was much later that night when Marinette woke up with a start, hearing the worried shouts of her Kwami as she patted her face urgently.

“Shh, Tikki, Alya and Nino are here!” she whispered, trying to calm Tikki down.

“It doesn’t matter Marinette. I’ve just had an urgent distress call from the temple. Master Liu contacted me. He’s in hiding and…almost everyone else has been akumatized! You need to transform right now!”

Adrien sat up quickly next to Marinette. “What did you just say Tikki?” he mumbled as he tried to wake himself up.

“Hawk Moth is at the temple,” Plagg said. “I just got another message. Master Liu is trying to barricade him from the sanctuary but he’s now the only one left that hasn’t been akumatized. We need to get there as fast as we can.”

As the gravity of what the Kwamis said became clear to her, Marinette quickly pushed her covers away and leapt down her ladder before racing to get the Miraculous Box. She was putting it on her desk when she heard her name.

“Marinette?” Alya asked, rubbing her eyes. “Are you ok?” Her eyes focused on what Marinette was opening on the desk. “H-holy shit. Is that..”

“I never thought we’d end up telling you this,” Adrien said apologetically. “And certainly not in these circumstances.”

“Tell us what, dude… What time is it?” Nino asked as he looked around sleepily.

“Well, now that you’re both awake… I think now’s the time, Kitty,” Marinette said, looking at Adrien. He nodded in agreement.

“Plagg, claws out!”  
“Tikki, spots on!”

Alya and Nino looked at them both in complete shock. Alya opened her mouth but was powerless to say anything as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing.

“I promise we’ll explain more later but we need to get to Hawk Moth and I think you can help.” Ladybug took out the Miraculous for the turtle and the fox and handed them over to Nino and Alya. She took the Miraculous for the horse and handed it to Chat Noir. “I think you should be the one to create the portal, Chat.”

He nodded and put the glasses on. “Kaalki, Plagg unify!”

“We don’t have much time. Can you two please transform?” She watched as Alya and Nino hastily put on their Miraculous.

“Trixx, Let’s Pounce!”  
“Wayzz, Shell on!”

“Rena Rouge, I’m going to ask you to create an illusion of Adrien reacting to something when it happens in the temple. I can’t say more than that but I am confident you will understand when the moment arrives, ok?”

“Of Adrien? But… why?” Rena asked, looking confused.

“You need to trust Ladybug,” Chat said softly. “This illusion is going to be incredibly important.”

“Very,” Ladybug confirmed. “Carapace, keep Rena protected and try and stay hidden. And take my phone. It’s going to be important to record what happens tonight. If it seems like Marinette recorded it and Adrien was there as well, it should help keep people from realizing our identities”

Carapace and Rena Rouge both nodded, their expressions grave.

“All right team, let’s go! Chat, think of a safe space in the inner sanctuary.”

“Got it milady. Voyage!” he cried, taking Ladybug’s hand as the portal appeared in front of them.

****

Ladybug plunged through the portal with Chat Noir into the temple sanctuary, followed closely by Rena Rouge and Carapace.

“Remember everything we discussed,” she reminded them. “You are hopefully going to see something we’ve never done before but we need everyone to get the timing right.”

The team nodded tensely as they crept into the altar area where the other Miraculous Boxes were kept.

“Plagg, Kaalki, divide” Chat murmured, watching as Kaalki zipped out.

“Carapace, Rena Rouge, hide behind the altar with Kaalki. Do not let Hawk Moth anywhere near these boxes,” Ladybug said. She could hear Hawk Moth’s deranged laughter and the sinister rumbling of his akumas getting nearer and nearer. “Carapace, start recording now!” she exclaimed before running into the open area in front of the altar with Chat Noir.

“Are you ready, Kitty?” she asked, looking into Chat’s brilliant green eyes and taking his hands in hers. He nodded shakily and they both closed their eyes and focused on each other. 

Rena and Carapace watched in awe as the energy of their bond manifested itself and a shimmering, opaque ball of white light rapidly surrounded Ladybug and Chat Noir. Inside, they clung to each other’s hands, feeling the energy building even further, streaks of pink running across the sphere. Ladybug felt a sudden wave of calm and murmured. “I can do this Kitty. Tikki, spots off!” She watched as Tikki’s luminescent ball floated down and rested in her outstretched hands. “Tikki, Miraculous Light Power-up!”

Hawk Moth burst through the door with an army of akumatized monks behind him just as Ladybug shot into the air, bathed in glowing white energy, the sphere that had been containing her and Chat Noir exploding in a brilliant burst of pink and white light.

“There will be no more akumas Hawk Moth,” she shouted with such authority that he stumbled backward in shock, his laughter dying abruptly. There was an ominous roaring noise that grew louder and louder as she manifested a ball of crackling light in her hands and pulled it apart, causing another even brighter burst of energy to flood the room.  


Rena Rouge and Carapace were shocked to see Gabriel Agreste crumpled on the floor with the crowd of no longer akumatized monks behind him looking around in confusion, white butterflies hovering above them before fluttering toward Ladybug and disappearing. Chat Noir leapt up from where he had knelt to brace himself and scanned the floor until he spotted the butterfly Miraculous lying on the floor. Quickly he dashed toward it, trying to keep his focus on the object itself as he carefully picked it up instead of looking at his father, lying still on the ground. He ran back and handed it up to Ladybug as she hovered above the ground, light sparking from her hands as they connected with his for a moment.

“Nooroo, Tikki unify!” she cried after pinning the Miraculous on.

Rena stared at the scene playing out in front of her, suddenly remembering what Ladybug had told her. She brought up her flute--unable to hear the tune she played over the constant roaring sound that was flooding the room--and created an illusion of Adrien, slowly emerging from behind the altar.

“Father!” he cried out, sounding panicked. “What’s happened to you?”

Gabriel stirred at the sound of his son’s voice. He sat up, looking around, a mixture of fear and confusion on his face.

“Gabriel Agreste, it’s time for you to see all the damage you’ve done,” Ladybug shouted, her voice reverberating authoritatively around the room. She manifested another ball of energy and released dozens of purified butterflies which descended on Gabriel.

Chat Noir sank back down to his knees again as he watched Ladybug wield the power of their energy so effortlessly. He closed his eyes and focused on her, suddenly aware of the connection that remained despite the fact that he was not touching her. Sighing deeply, he let her feel his emotions. She lifted her face and a white mask appeared in front of her eyes. She released a final butterfly toward the illusion of Adrien.

“Father, you’ve hurt me so many times!” the illusion shouted as the white butterfly landed on him and a mask appeared in front of his eyes. “How could you do this? How could you choose to be a monster?”

“Feel all the pain you have submitted your son to and know there is still more in Paris,” her voice rang out. “All this harm you caused for whatever selfish needs you wanted to fulfill.” With that, she flooded Gabriel’s senses with all of the emotions Chat was allowing her to share with him.

“Son…” Gabriel said weakly. His fear and confusion were gone and all that was left was crushing remorse. He could feel every instance of his abuse and detachment from his son’s emotions and regret filled his entire being. He could see now that he should have let go and faced the consequences when it was still only his wife that was lost to him. He realized that now his son was lost to him as well and he would not share in whatever future awaited Adrien. “Son!” he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks… but the monks were binding his arms behind him and then… they were carrying him away and he was too weak to fight. Ladybug was still relentlessly bombarding him with his son’s emotions and his own mind was full of memories he wished he could forget. The onslaught continued even as the door shut behind them. He saw more monks waiting to further restrain him and it was only when he was secured in the depths of the temple that the butterflies retreated and he was left under guard but otherwise alone with only the memories of his son’s emotions to consider.

Back in the sanctuary, Ladybug slowly descended to the ground. Chat remained on his knees, still staring at the spot where his father had been, tears streaming silently down his cheeks.

“Carapace,” Rena Rouge whispered urgently. “Go help Chat Noir and I’ll get Ladybug. 

“Just a minute, Rena,” Ladybug said as soon as her feet hit the ground. “I need to repair any akuma damage that might have happened. Lucky Charm!”

The group watched as a single polka dotted rose fell into her hand and she immediately tossed it back up. “Miraculous Ladybug!” she cried and they all watched the little ladybugs disappear into the hall where Hawk Moth had emerged from. “I’m ready now,” she said, trying unsuccessfully to keep her voice from ringing so loudly.

As the ladybugs repaired the damage, Carapace knelt next to Chat Noir. “Come on buddy. Think you can get us back home?” he asked gently, Kaalki floating just behind him.

Chat nodded tiredly and fished a cookie out of his pocket. “Sorry Kaalki, this is all I have.” Kaalki nodded and ate the cookie. “Kaalki, Plagg unify!” The rest of the group gathered around him as he called “Voyage!” stepping through the portal without so much as a backward glance as the rest of the Miraculous wielders followed him back to Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this chapter and I especially hope you loved the artwork from [ The False Vyper ](https://www.instagram.com/thefalsevyper) The first chapter of The Path That Leads To You will be up on Thursday and for now I'm going to stick to the schedule I've been using for this work. I truly hope you have enjoyed this and I hope you'll all continue to read! Thank you so much.


End file.
